Magnetic Attraction
by alima21
Summary: Draco Malfoy es mitad veela, su instinto lo hace escojer a una pareja: Harry Potter. Traducción su autora es Frizzy.SLASH MPREG
1. Nuevos descubrimientos

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Nota Alima21: La traducción de los primeros seis capítulos, con ligeras modificaciones, es cortesía de nuestra amiga Gala, a quien agradecemos de corazón nos permitiera utilizarlos. Un millón de gracias amiga  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Nuevos descubrimientos:  
  
Harry se encontraba en el exterior de la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, vacilando en entrar, cuando escuchó voces elevadas que provenían del interior. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó para poder escuchar mejor, pero el sonido seguía siendo poco nítido, así que no pudo distinguir quiénes estaban en la habitación.  
  
-No...increíble...Mortífago...Vee...enojado...loco...no puedo...creer..Harry...imposible...Malfoy.  
  
Harry tocó la puerta ruidosamente y las voces pararon. Hubo silencio por unos momentos antes que alguien respondiera.  
  
-Ah, Harry, pasa- invitó Dumbledore  
  
Harry Potter entró a la oficina de Dumbledore cautelosamente, de alguna manera intuía que algo estaba mal. Sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando observó a Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall y Draco Malfoy esperándolo.  
  
Sus ojos vagaron hasta Malfoy, ensanchándose con curiosidad cuando se encontraron con las esferas grises mirándolo con una extraña emoción en el fondo. Vio a Sirius con una cara ligeramente atontada, así que asumió que había sido él quien había gritado. Permitió que Dumbledore lo guiara hacia una silla a un lado de Malfoy, ante lo cual frunció el ceño pero aún así se sentó.  
  
-Luces igual a James- empezó Sirius con voz ahogada  
  
Harry parpadeó, girando sus confundidos ojos verdes hacia su Padrino. Era verdad que había cambiado con los años. Había crecido, y con su 1.80 m de estatura, era uno de los chicos más altos de la escuela. También había aumentado su estructura muscular y sus hombros se habían ensanchado gracias a las prácticas diarias de Quidditch.  
  
Su cabello era ligeramente más dócil, con un estilo despeinado en lugar del completo desastre que le era habitual; había cambiado sus lentes por unos de contacto mágicos, aduciendo que eso le ayudaría a poder ver bien bajo la lluvia cuando jugara al Quidditch. Era un prototipo que permitía que los lentes cambiaran de acuerdo con las necesidades de visión. No quiso probar la nueva poción que corregía la vista...desconfiaba de cualquier cosa que Snape hubiera inventado .  
  
Al pensar en las fotos del álbum que Hagrid le había regalado, Harry supuso que sí se parecía a su padre. Tenía sus facciones; de hecho, era la copia exacta de James Potter excepto, por supuesto, por los ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre. Encontraba extraño que aunque mucha gente le había mencionado su parecido con su progenitor, nunca hubiera encontrado conexión con él en este aspecto. No tenía recuerdos vivos de sus padres; después de todo, todos eran momentos capturados en fotografías o que le habían sido descritos por otras personas.  
  
-Supongo que te preguntarás por que te pedí que vinieras- comenzó Dumbledore, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
Harry guardó silencio.  
  
-Antes de empezar, necesito hacerte un par de preguntas personales.  
  
-Esta bien- aceptó Harry, inquieto  
  
-¿Tienes actualmente alguna relación?  
  
-No...  
  
-¿Has tenido alguna...relación....seria en el pasado?- interrogó Dumbledore, ruborizándose  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Harry, parpadeando con confusión  
  
-No ha tenido- soltó Malfoy, viendo a Harry de una manera casi depredadora  
  
-Cómo sabes...?- comenzó Harry, enojado, sin gustarle el hecho de que estaba discutiendo su vida amorosa nada más y nada menos que en presencia de Draco Malfoy y el Jefe de Slytherin, quienes aparentemente lo odiaban.  
  
-Sé todo sobre ti, Harry- afirmó Malfoy, con una media sonrisa  
  
-¿Como me llamaste?- preguntó Harry, con un ligero sobresalto ante el uso de su primer nombre.  
  
-Harry. ¿Ese es tu nombre, no?  
  
-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Harry?- demandó el moreno con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Desde ahora- se burló Malfoy  
  
-¿Y que preferencias tienes?- volvió a interrogar Dumbledore apurado.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido  
  
- Sé lo embarazosas que son estas preguntas, Harry, pero es importante que sean respondidas-murmuró Dumbledore, ruborizándose ligeramente  
  
De no haber estado tan avergonzado, Harry se hubiera reído ante el hecho de que Dumbledore se apenara por algo. Siempre había asumido que el hombre era incapaz de hacer algo tan humano como apenarse.  
  
-Supongo que nunca he pensado sobre eso.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- insistió Dumbledore  
  
Harry miró a Sirius con expresión suplicante, rogándole que le sacara del desastre en el que, de alguna manera, se había metido. Sirius, sin embargo, estaba sonriéndole, obviamente esperando una respuesta. Harry lo miró ceñudo, sintiéndose traicionado por el único hombre que consideraba como un padre.  
  
-Supongo que nunca me he molestado en pensar en eso, porque siempre creí que moriría antes de llegar a los dieciséis- sonrió amargamente, viendo como la cara de Sirius se nublaba de ira  
  
-¿Entonces no tienes preferencia por un sexo en especial?- cuestionó Dumbledore precipitadamente.  
  
-Supongo que no...creo que me daría igual si la persona me importa...  
  
Snape resopló en lo que sonó como una risa sarcástica, Harry lo miró confundido. ¿Qué era lo que encontraba tan gracioso?. Probablemente le gustaba verlo apenado, reflexionó disgustado, lanzándole una mirada de odio a su profesor.  
  
McGonagall miró ceñuda a Snape, claramente lista para reclamarle. Harry sonrió, divertido ante la cara de incomodidad de Snape. Era raro ver en ese rostro otra emoción que no fuera desdén. Igual pasaba con Draco Malfoy. Daba la apariencia de ser distante y frío, pero frecuentemente resoplaba, especialmente de furia, cuando llegaba al límite. Harry supuso que era debido a que ambos eran Slytherin.  
  
-Creo que el señor Malfoy debería explicar- sugirió Dumbledore, luciendo ligeramente aliviado de entregar el asunto al chico que seguía viendo a Harry con la misma extraña expresión.  
  
-Bien- aceptó Harry vacilante, mirando fijamente a Malfoy que parecía tener una expresión casi soñadora. El Gryffindor parpadeó sorprendido y el rostro del otro chico regresó a su renombrada mascara sin emoción, que aparentemente había heredado de su padre.  
  
"Es sorprendente" pensó Harry "lo mucho que este chico se parece a su padre..."  
  
-Supongo que lo primero que debes saber, es que no soy totalmente humano- comenzó Malfoy  
  
Harry resopló  
  
-¡Harry!- lo amonestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
Sirius hizo una mueca, claramente divertido.  
  
-Tengo sangre Veela por mi lado materno- explicó Malfoy  
  
-¿Y?- preguntó Harry, sin entender a dónde quería llegar el otro chico  
  
-Las personas que son mitad Veela difieren de las Veelas normales en muchas formas. No se transforman cuando están enojadas sino que conservan su forma humana, aunque si heredamos su fuerza y belleza inhumana. A los dieciséis años, la Herencia se hace presente- continuó Malfoy  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad  
  
-Es cuando la sangre de Veela adquiere todo su poder, la atracción magnética está en plena fuerza y tienden a buscar una pareja- explicó Malfoy, con ojos insondables.  
  
-Cómo lo hacen?  
  
-Se guían por el olor, seleccionando a la persona por la que se sienten atraídos. Usualmente, antes de llegar a los dieciséis, ya los Veelas se siente inclinados hacia esa persona. Pero en cuanto los cumplen, todo se intensifica. El día de su cumpleaños suelen desear unirse a su pareja, enlazarse a ella...!  
  
-¿Cómo hacen eso?- interrogó Harry  
  
Cayó en cuenta de que todas las personas en el cuarto se ruborizaron y Malfoy sonrió débilmente  
  
-Los Veelas, durante el sexo, arrojan un hechizo de unión, permitiéndole dejar algo de su atracción en su pareja. Sin embargo, eso tiene sus desventajas; el Veela se vuelve sobre-protector, especialmente durante la primavera, que es la época de apareamiento. El deseo por su pareja crece rápidamente, incrementando la necesidad de una relación física....en cualquier momento o en cualquier lugar.  
  
Para ese momento Harry estaba en un rojo carmesí, así como las otras personas en la habitación.  
  
-Sin una pareja, la atracción queda totalmente fuera de control. Hasta el momento he podido controlarla, pero sin una pareja, no podré caminar por la escuela sin gente tratando de...acosarme...  
  
-¡Así que lo que tratas de decirme es que para tu cumpleaños vas a estar buscando una pareja! -concluyó Harry  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pero dijiste que ya tienes la atracción Veela....tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada- comentó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, recordando la fiesta de Slytherin que terminó con esa Casa en pleno con resaca en la enfermería.  
  
Harry aguantó la risa al recordar la pálida cara de Pansy Parkinson y el momento en que vomitó sobre Snape. Todos los Slytherins fueron severamente castigados y, sorprendentemente, fue Snape quien lo hizo. "Tal vez tuvo que ver con Pansy vomitando sobre su túnica", pensó Harry mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Sí- confirmó Malfoy  
  
-¿Entonces por que no lo siento?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad-. Es decir, si has sido un Veela durante toda esta semana debería haber sentido alguna atracción por ti, pero no la he sentido....  
  
-Esa es una buena pregunta-comentó Draco volviéndose hacia Dumbledore  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron, haciendo estallar un caramelo de limón en su boca. Ofreció uno a Harry quien rechazó rápidamente, no quería que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar de nimiedades. Tenía que admitir que el Director era brillante, pero tenía sus momentos de locura.  
  
-Supongo que recordaras las Veelas de la Copa de Quidditch?- observó Dumbledore gentilmente  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-¿Entonces fuiste consciente de la atracción del señor Weasley hacia ellas.... y hacia la señorita Delacour?- agregó con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry sonrió, Sirius tosió y Snape hizo una mueca Mcgonagall miraba con desaprobación mientras Remus le pegaba a Sirius en las costillas para silenciarlo  
  
-¿Puedes recordar la reacción de la Señorita Granger?- insistió Dumbledore  
  
-¿Que es lo que.....? Ah!, habla de Ron fantaseando por Fleur y Mione celosa- Harry sonrió.  
  
-Sí- Dumbeldore rió entre dientes.  
  
-Si, fue hilarante, siguen negando lo que sienten el uno por el otro, incluso sabiendo que están perdidamente enamorados. Es extraño, siempre creí que Hermione era lista, pero sigue negándolo.  
  
-Un punto para Gryffindor- espetó Snape  
  
-¡Severus!- exclamó Mcgonagall impactada.  
  
-¿Que?. El chico por fin dijo algo que tiene sentido- se apresuró a decir Snape  
  
-No te atrevas a insultar a mi ahijado- tercio Sirius furioso.  
  
-Caballeros- rugió Dumbledore  
  
Todos se callaron instintivamente y tanto Sirius como Snape lucieron avergonzados.  
  
-¿Recuerdas un pequeño regalito que les dio en su quinto año?- inquirió Dumbledore  
  
Harry lució confundido por un momento antes que la comprensión lo golpeara y enrojeciera, viéndose decididamente incómodo. La mirada de Sirius vagó de Dumbledore a Harry con diversión, mientras Malfoy lanzaba a Harry una mirada indescifrable.  
  
-¿Qué te dio?- Sirius se rió, claramente pensando que podía ser algo con los que podría molestar a Harry más tarde  
  
-Me llevó a una sala de tatuajes- explicó Harry, retrocediendo.  
  
-¿Que?!- chillo McGonagall  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?- Malfoy sonrió con una mirada llena de interés, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, sus ojos devorando a Harry de forma incomoda.  
  
-Me chantajeó para que me perforara un pezón- se ruborizó, su voz era tan tenue que apenas se escuchaba  
  
Sirius se carcajeó sonoramente  
  
-¿Es una broma verdad?- le preguntó entre risas  
  
Harry vaciló antes de sacudir la cabeza, observando como Sirius lo miraba fijamente con incredulidad. Snape hizo una mueca, Remus ahogó una carcajada, McGonagall casi se desmaya, los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y Malfoy lamió sus labios haciendo que Harry lo viera con un sobresalto  
  
-¿Te importaría enseñármelo, Harry?- pidió Dumbledore alegre  
  
Harry asintió en silencio y subió su túnica, levantó la camisa polo roja que usaba debajo revelando un bronceado pecho. Todos parpadearon cuando la camisa fue jalada hasta su barbilla revelando el pezón derecho, perforado por un pequeño arete dorado  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías hecho eso?- gruñó Sirius  
  
-Pensé que te enojarías conmigo- susurró Harry, evitando los ojos de Sirius  
  
Malfoy hizo un sonido gutural y los ojos de todos se fijaron en él  
  
Estaba en la orilla de la silla con la cara ruborizada y los ojos fijos en el estomago desnudo de Harry. El deseo en sus ojos era evidente. Harry se bajó rápidamente la camisa, evitando los ojos del joven Veela  
  
-Creo que la señorita Granger los encantó, a ti y al señor Weasley, haciéndolos inmunes a la atracción. Mientras lo usen, no podrán ser atraídos por el encanto de las Veelas, ni cualquier otro hechizo, poción o forma de deseo, a menos que sea real- informó Dumbeldore animadamente, tratando de cubrir el silencio en el cuarto.  
  
Harry entendió la razón por la que Hermione había hecho eso. Llevaba tiempo enamorada de Ron, aunque el muchacho ignoraba ese hecho. A Harry le había parecido sospechosa la insistencia de Hermione. Quizás el arete era un modo de mantener el hechizo invisible a ojos curiosos; después de todo, ninguno de los muchachos mostraría sus pezones, puesto que no era permitido en Hogwarts.  
  
-Así que por eso Hermione se aseguró que Ron estuviera usándolo cuando los alumnos de Beauxbatons nos visitaron a principio de este año" Rió Harry  
  
Recordaba la cara fija de Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a cambiarse el arete. Había estado sonriendo secretamente, haciendo que Ron la mirara boquiabierto. A veces Hermoine era demasiado lista por su propio bien. Quizás sería mejor decirle a Ron  
  
-Así que es por eso que no te has sentido atraído por mí....no hay duda, Granger se reirá cuando se entere...-murmuró Malfoy tratando de controlar la urgencia de atacar a Harry  
  
-Señor. Disculpe por preguntar, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- inquirió Harry incómodo.  
  
Sirius dejó salir un lamento y Harry lo miró. Estaba mirando a Malfoy con lujuria. Al observar de soslayo a Snape, McGonagall y Remus descubrió reacciones similares. Hasta Dumbledore parecía trastornado mientras el joven Veela lamía sus labios, sus ojos brillando con lujuria. Incluso Harry tuvo que admitir que era atractivo.  
  
Durante los pasados 2 años, Draco Malfoy había crecido hasta medir más de metro ochenta, su cuerpo se llenó, haciéndose musculoso, su cabello seguía siendo de un color oro blanco pero ya no estaba aplastado con gel, sino que caía naturalmente rozando sus hombros, enmarcando una cara fuerte y bien parecida, con un par de ojos grises brillantes. Era la copia exacta de su padre, hermoso, pero fatal. Era el perfecto Slytherin: una serpiente mortal con una mordida venenosa  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, había escuchado que muchas de las chicas y algunos chicos de Gryffindor comentaban el nuevo look de Malfoy, especialmente Parvati, Lavender, Seamus y Dean. A Malfoy nunca le faltaban admiradores; era, quizás, uno de los muchachos más populares en la escuela, aún cuando sólo cursaba su sexto año.  
  
-La pareja del señor Malfoy está en Hogwarts- gruño Snape  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry alegre  
  
Harry tuvo una imagen mental de Malfoy tratando de seducir a un Gryffindor o peor aún, a un Hufflepuff. No pudo reprimir una risa imaginándose a Malfoy emparejándose con Neville Longbottom; apenas alcanzó a taparse la boca con una mano y disimular la risa con un ataque de tos, preguntándose si a la pareja de Malfoy le gustaría él.  
  
Los adultos se quedaron en silencio, y de pronto un pensamiento vino a Harry, quien se quedó helado, mirando al joven Veela  
  
¿Que demonios?, no podía ser, se odiaban uno al otro......y aún así tenía sentido. Malfoy había estado evitándolos últimamente, apenas les había dirigido la palabra...... eso era extraño, cuando salía a su camino para molestarlos al menos una vez al día.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
-Harry- comenzó Dumbledore, apresuradamente  
  
-¡Ron lo va a matar!  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?- preguntó Sirius confundido.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no es Ron?- interrogó Harry, relajado instantáneamente  
  
Todos quedaron con la boca abierta  
  
-¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo estaría interesado en esa comadreja?- preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras  
  
-No lo sé....yo solo....bueno....  
  
-Harry, debo decirte esto antes que lo averigües; es posible para la persona no aceptar el unirse a Draco, la persona puede ignorarlo...  
  
-Oh...- exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de entender  
  
-El único problema es que una vez que el Veela decide quien será su pareja, va a seguir tratando de seducirlo hasta que se unan....los Veelas son unas criaturas muy persuasivas....  
  
De repente todo encajaba. Dumbledore quería saber sobre su inclinación sexual...le había cuestionado sobre si tenía alguna relación...habían discutido sobre las Veelas con él...Harry sintió una repentina urgencia de correr, mientras veía con pánico al chico de cabello plateado. ¡¡Oh por Dios!!, gritó su mente  
  
Esto no podía estar sucediendo, su rival no estaba tratando de seducirlo, ¡no podía ser el!...¡no podía ser posible!.  
  
-Eres tú- gimió Malfoy, era claro que no deseaba otra cosa que lanzarse sobre el atontado, horrorizado muchacho enfrente de él, que lo miraba fijamente como si hubiera admitido estar enamorado de Voldemort  
  
Continuará.......  
  
El link de la versión original lo podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil 


	2. Enfretándose con la verdad

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Nota Alima21: La traducción de los primeros seis capítulos, con ligeras modificaciones, es cortesía de nuestra amiga Gala, a quien agradecemos de corazón nos permitiera utilizarlos. Un millón de gracias amiga  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Enfrentándose con la verdad  
  
-Estás mintiendo- espetó Harry con desesperación en su voz, mientras veía a Sirius en busca de la verdad  
  
Sirius inclinó la cabeza incapaz de soportar la desesperación en los ojos de su Ahijado. Deseaba detener esto pero no había manera de que Dumbledore lo permitiera hacer algo. Tal como habían discutido antes que Harry entrara en el cuarto, las Veelas tomaban una decisión sobre su pareja y jamás dejaban de intentar unirse con ella. Por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, no había nada que pudiera hacer.  
  
-¿Pero por qué?- suplicó Harry  
  
-No lo sé- respondió Malfoy con compasión en su mirada, mezclada con lujuria y deseo  
  
-¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a cualquiera que quisieras, por qué no Pansy o.....  
  
-¡No los quiero a ellos! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡No tienes idea del auto-control que he tenido esta semana! ¡Cada vez que te veo solo quiero inmovilizarte en el suelo y cojerte! ¡Me atormentas! Tu esencia esta en todas partes...No puedo escapar...¿Como diablos crees que enfrenté esto cuando descubría que te quería?- Bramó Malfoy  
  
-Por favor. No puedo- murmuró Harry, sus ojos verdes extrañamente desenfocados  
  
Malfoy suspiró suavemente, sus ojos dulces y llenos de adoración cuando se fijaron en el otro chico. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía lo que quería hacer...Quería verse a sí mismo en un cuarto, solo con Harry, donde pusiera besar esa suave boca, tocar esa morena piel, lamer ese tentador cuello y...  
  
-¡Draco!- lo regañó Dumbledore apurado, reconociendo la mirada en los ojos del Veela  
  
-Lo siento- murmuró avergonzado  
  
-¿Y que sobre tu padre...?- preguntó Harry desesperado  
  
-No planeo convertirme jamás en un esclavo. Tengo la mansión del abuelo, su dinero y su hacienda; soy, quizás, tan rico como mi padre. No tengo intención de mantenerme en contacto con él. Nunca dejaré que te haga daño  
  
La posesividad en la voz de Malfoy hizo que Harry lo mirara helado. Nunca antes lo había visto así, sus ojos brillando con honestidad y verdad. Lo asustaba...¡Diablos!. ¡Estaba aterrado! Malfoy hablaba en serio, quería que fuera su pareja. ¡Quería tener sexo con él!  
  
-Puedes negar esto tanto como quieras, pero intento hacerte mío. Nunca me rendiré, de eso puedes estar seguro- afirmó Malfoy, gentil pero obstinadamente  
  
-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Harry silenciosamente, con un poco de incredulidad en su voz  
  
Malfoy se puso de pie y fue hacia él, tomándole la barbilla y forzándola hacia atrás hasta que se le quedó viendo a los ojos. Estudió al chico enfrente de él. Podría decirle a Harry lo bello que era, lo mucho que adoraba ese desastroso cabello, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su figura orgullosa....¿como decirle a ese chico que lo necesitaba....lo quería....lo deseaba?  
  
-Eres bello...fuerte...orgulloso...poderoso....eres todo con lo que podría sonar- respondió Malfoy al fin. Sus ojos incendiados con tanta emoción que hasta Dumbledore parecía sorprendido.  
  
-No sé qué hacer....te odio....me odias....estoy confundido....-murmuró Harry, inseguro.  
  
-Entonces tomate tu tiempo para analizarlo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Piénsalo, Harry. Te puedo dar todo: amor, protección, amistad. Podría dar mi vida por ti...Nunca te forzaría a unirte conmigo. Lo único que te pido es que no me desprecies. Te necesito, Harry. ¡Lo traté de negar al principio, pero ya no puedo....!  
  
-¿Podemos ser amigos?- preguntó Harry finalmente, después de un momento de silencio  
  
-Si eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme en este momento- aceptó Draco  
  
Movió ligeramente su pulgar para acariciar el labio inferior de Harry. Éste se sorprendió por la ternura de su gesto, pues nunca había sido tratado así. Se perdió en los ojos de Draco por un momento, maravillado por esos ojos plateados, que ahora que los miraba mas de cerca, podía observar que tenían un tinte azul pálido alrededor de la pupila.  
  
-¿Que hiciste?"-preguntó repentinamente Harry, enojado  
  
-Parece que no eres completamente inmune a mi encanto. Tu arete disipa la mayoría de la atracción magnética que sientes hacia mí, pero bajo constante presión voy a empezar a romper esa barrera- sonrió.  
  
-¿Así que voy a sentirme atraído hacia ti? - preguntó Harry, claramente horrorizado  
  
Snape bufó  
  
-Sí- afirmó fácilmente Malfoy con una sonrisa  
  
-¡Harry....no tienes que decidir ahora...puedes tomarte tu tiempo...!- murmuró Sirius, sonando como si quisiera pretender que nada de eso estaba sucediendo  
  
-Supongo...- murmuró Harry dudoso  
  
-¡Perfecto!- expresó Dumbledore con orgullo  
  
-Albus, qué vas a hacer con el señor Malfoy, no puedes dejar a un Veela sin protección en la escuela- consideró McGonagall  
  
-Le daremos a Draco su propio cuarto con estudio. Si mal no recuerdo, hay una suite con baño...sí, está detrás de la pintura de Merlín en el piso superior de la torre abandonada- declaró Dumbledore sonriente  
  
-Gracias- murmuró Draco con sinceridad, sus ojos fijos en el aturdido Gryffindor  
  
-Bien...Oh, creo que es mejor dejar solos a este par para que puedan discutir su...relación- sugirió Dumbledore, y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta, forzando a todos a irse, para disgusto de Sirius  
  
Harry tragó saliva, preguntándose por qué siempre se metía en situaciones imposibles. Draco se movió y nuevamente se sentó en la silla a su lado, sus ojos extrañamente calculadores mientras lo observaba. Harry se estremeció, inseguro de qué decir  
  
-Sé que estas incómodo con esta situación y solo te puedo decir que intentaré controlarme. Aún así, habrá veces que el deseo será demasiado fuerte para mantenerlo bajo control- confesó Draco finalmente  
  
-¿Qué pasará entonces?- preguntó Harry, suavemente  
  
-Probablemente intentaré abalanzarme sobre ti. Si voy demasiado lejos, detenme inmediatamente- la respuesta era suave, la advertencia, bastante clara  
  
-Gracias por advertirme  
  
-Sólo no me rechaces. Me gustaría conocerte, Harry. Puedo arreglármelas con todo eso de los amigos por hora- pidió Draco, casi temeroso por la respuesta  
  
-Eso me gustaría- aceptó Harry, sonriendo débilmente  
  
Draco sonrió feliz.  
  
-Nunca voy a rendirme en tratar de seducirte- sonrió luego de un rato.  
  
Harry rió, encontrando su honestidad divertida.  
  
-Sólo no me obligues...a....soy  
  
-Lo se.  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry anonadado  
  
-Te lo puedo decir por instinto...eres tan inocente...tan puro....es adictivo- ronroneó Draco  
  
Harry se ruborizo en extremo  
  
-No te avergüences- pidió Draco sonriente- Pretendo hacerte mío pronto"  
  
Harry tosió, ruborizándose furiosamente  
  
Malfoy hizo una mueca triunfante y se agacho sobre él. Lentamente rozó sus labios tiernamente contra los de Harry por un momento antes de arrastrarse hacia su labio inferior. Aparentemente, el Gryffindor estaba demasiado atontado para detenerlo, así que decidió profundizar el beso  
  
Después de recobrar sus sentidos Harry lo empujo lejos, con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos en incredulidad y asombro. Draco sonrió cariñosamente; claramente asombrado por su reacción y visiblemente apenado por la ternura que acababa de demostrar tan abiertamente  
  
-Solo no salgas con alguien más, a menos que quieras que lo mate- murmuró finalmente  
  
Harry guardo silencio aturdido, sabiendo que no era un truco. Draco Malfoy lo había reclamado como su futura pareja y no soportaría la competencia. Después de todo era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no compartían nada en ninguna circunstancia  
  
-Especialmente ese imbécil irlandés- gruño Draco  
  
-¿Seamus?- preguntó Harry con voz entrecortada, recuperando su compostura para responder a la advertencia de Draco.  
  
-Ha estado persiguiéndote, te lo puedo asegurar por la forma en que te ve, la manera que intenta tocarte. Casi lo mato el otro día cuando estaba babeando por ti- gruñó Draco  
  
-¿Seamus?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-¡Pero Seamos no me gusta!  
  
-Harry, ese imbécil ha estado tras de ti por años. ¡Prácticamente es noticia en Hogwarts que quiere ser el novio del Niño-Que-Vivió! - replicó rápidamente Draco, los celos brillando en sus ojos  
  
-Pero el no...- argumentó Harry  
  
-¡NO TIENES REMEDIO!  
  
-¡Perdona, pero tú eres el que esta diciendo que mi amigo está tratando de seducirme!- espetó Harry  
  
-¡Y tú eres el demasiado lento para verlo!  
  
-Me alegra que se estén entendiendo- comentó Dumbledore, apareciendo repentinamente en el cuarto  
  
Harry parpadeó al ver a Dumbledure, Sirius y Remus observándolo con una mezcla de diversión y un poco de horror. Se sintió aliviado al verlos, significaba que podía dejar esa estúpida conversación con el sobre- protector y celoso Veela, que estaba ahora tratando de seducirlo, o como Draco le advirtió: tirárselo  
  
-Es mejor que los dos regresen a sus dormitorios, Draco a su nueva torre. Harry, creo que necesitas dormir bien- sugirió Dumbledore, calmadamente, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de interrumpir una discusión entre los dos.  
  
-Pero quiero hablar con Sirius- argumentó Harry, viendo a Sirius con ojos suplicantes  
  
-Sirius estará aquí por unas cuantas semanas, caminando por la escuela como Padfoot, claro está.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry, viéndose aliviado de tener la protección de su Padrino  
  
Después de todo, podría impedir que Draco Malfoy lo atacara, claro, a menos que Sirius se tirara a Draco, pensó con una mueca, recordando la atracción de hace un rato Sirius había sentido hacia el joven Veela. Una sonrisa de dibujó en su cara, la cual fue rápidamente disimulada como tos.  
  
Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, y sacudió la cabeza salvajemente para mostrar que estaba bien. Snape sonrió amargamente, comprendiendo obviamente la razón de su risa.  
  
-¿Me puedo ir?- preguntó Harry finalmente, evitando los ojos de Draco como si fueran una plaga  
  
-Por supuesto, Harry- concedió la Profesora McGonagall, a quien claramente le disgustaba la idea de que su buscador estuviera siendo acechado por un Veela, y una Veela de Slytherin para acabar.  
  
Harry se levantó y abandonó el cuarto, ignorando las miradas preocupadas dirigidas sobre él. Malfoy suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello. Se sentó con una expresión pensativa antes de sonreír. Sirius desconfió inmediatamente  
  
-Es adorable  
  
Sirius se atragantó.  
  
-Lo voy a tener- afirmó el rubio sonriente  
  
-No te va a ser fácil- comentó Remus, evadiendo los pasmados ojos de Sirius  
  
-Aja..... y más le vale a ese imbécil Irlandés calenturiento mantenerse lejos de él si no quiere ser castrado- gruñó Draco posesivamente  
  
Sirius comenzó a reír, sin poder controlarse.  
  
-¿Castrarlo?- se ahogó  
  
"Si.... eso, o lo estrangularé- Draco sonrió  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy, no toleraré amenazas a los miembros de mi casa!- bufó McGonagall, lanzándole a Snape una mirada asesina.  
  
Snape luchó contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara. Dumbeldore les sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, sin molestarse ante el hecho de que un alumno estuviera amenazando con lisiar a otro estudiante. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy estaba en su derecho de Veela de proteger y pelear por la persona que quería como su pareja.  
  
"Sería divertido" pensó  
  
-Draco  
  
-¿Que?. Va a ser difícil evitar saltar sobre Harry, digo, ¡es grandioso!- exclamó Draco, logrando que McGonagall de ruborizara  
  
-Hmm- bufó Snape, claramente no compartía la opinión del joven Veela  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco, su mente ya estaba a la deriva con su pareja potencial  
  
-¿Cómo seduce uno a un Gryffindor?" pensaba para sí mismo. "Podría tratar con el romance sutil...pero....ese arete....mmm....tal ves podría sólo intentar besarlo, o tal vez hacerle unas caricias, o un pequeño abrazo...hmmm... eso definitivamente vale la pena pensarlo..."  
  
-¡Draco!- gritó Dumbedore apurado  
  
Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, se ruborizó profundamente.  
  
****  
  
Harry caminó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda. La miró por un momento, su mente regresando hacia todo lo que acababa de aprender. Apenas escuchó cuando le preguntó la contraseña, frunciendo el ceño por su falta de atención.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Cabello grasoso!- murmuró finalmente  
  
El retrato le dedicó una mirada preocupada antes de abrirle paso. Harry pasó con facilidad, sin escuchar sus murmullos acerca de que la gente necesitaba dormir más  
  
Entró a la sala común como aturdido. Caminó automáticamente hasta el sillón donde estaban Ron y Hermione sentados, terminando el ensayo de Trasfiguraciones que debían entregar el día siguiente. Levantaron la mirada preocupados, observando la casi horrorizada cara de su mejor amigo  
  
Al principio no supieron que decir pero Hermione pronto abrió la boca, si poder quedarse sin cuestionar a su amigo sobre lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, nunca había visto a Harry en ese estado. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione suavemente, invitando a Harry a sentarse a su lado  
  
Harry la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de contestar  
  
-¡Malfoy!- espetó finalmente, con evidente horror en su voz  
  
Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
El link de la versión original lo podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil 


	3. Reacción de los Gryffindors

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Nota Alima21: La traducción de los primeros seis capítulos, con ligeras modificaciones, es cortesía de nuestra amiga Gala, a quien agradecemos de corazón nos permitiera utilizarlos. Un millón de gracias amiga  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Reacción de los Gryffindors  
  
-¡Malfoy!- gritó Harry muy fuerte, causando que la sala común cayera en silencio  
  
-¿Que sucede con él?- preguntó Ron, claramente tan sorprendido como el resto de la sala.  
  
-¡Es un Veela!- respondió Harry  
  
Todos ahogaron un grito  
  
-¿Un Veela?- repitió Hermione sorprendida  
  
-Parte Veela- se corrigió Harry después de reflexionar  
  
-¿Pero por qué Dumbledore te quería contar esto?- interrogó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad  
  
Harry estaba a punto de explicarle como, de alguna manera, Dumbledore lo había convencido para dejarse seducir por un Veela que quería unirse a él, cuando fue interrumpido, ni más ni menos, por el chico que Draco había querido matar.  
  
-Quieres decir que Malfoy es uno de los dioses sexuales?- preguntó Seamos  
  
-¡No!, quiero decir que Malfoy es un.....no sé lo que es...¡oh, Dios!- gimió Harry, dejando caer la cara entre sus manos  
  
Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Pero que tiene que ver contigo el que Malfoy sea en parte Veela?- dijo Fred perplejo  
  
-Ha elegido pareja- explicó Harry  
  
Ron palideció  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó  
  
-Yo  
  
Toda la sala común comenzó a reír. Ron cayó al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry miró al techo, esperando la inevitable reacción cuando se dieran cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. Cuando terminaron de reírse volvió a mirar a Ron  
  
-Estoy hablando en serio Ron...quiere que sea su pareja- declaró Harry con la honestidad llameando en sus ojos  
  
Por un momento pareció que Ron no lo creía, abrió sus ojos azul claro con absoluta sorpresa y su cara palideció dramáticamente hasta que cada peca fue mucho mas notoria. Harry se hubiera reído si las circunstancias fueran otras  
  
-¡Pero tú lo odias!- rugió Ron  
  
-Si...  
  
-¡Él te odia!- continuó Ron, todavía claramente incrédulo.  
  
-Ya no- murmuró Harry con un suspiro  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Harry?- preguntó Hermione insegura  
  
-¡SI!. Pónganlo de esta manera: no me dejen solo con él- murmuró Harry, casi para sí mismo  
  
-¡No friegues!- gritaron Fred y George al unísono  
  
-¡Su padre es un Mortífago!- agregó Ginny-. Además, no eres gay  
  
-¿No lo eres, verdad?- preguntó Ron, escandalizado  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza  
  
-En realidad nunca lo pensé, no esperara vivir lo suficiente como para considerar una relación seria...- admitió Harry  
  
Al ver que los ojos de Hermione se oscurecían por el enojo, trató de prevenir uno de sus famosos sermones. Su temperamento asustaba a todos, incluso al personal docente. Con los años se había desatado, haciéndose incluso más inteligente y asustando aún mas a la gente. Esto probablemente tenia algo que ver con el duelo que había tenido con Blaise Zabini, quien había atacado a Lavander, y que ganó fácilmente. Incluso con padres muggles, era una muy buena bruja  
  
-Dumbledore me preguntó si prefería las chicas sobre los chicos- agregó-, pero no lo se...  
  
-Así que no sabes si ere gay?- preguntó Colin Creevey  
  
-La verdad no me importa en este momento....¡tienen que salvarme de Malfoy! Deberían haberlo visto cuando vio mi...  
  
-¿Vio qué?- preguntó Fred con una risita  
  
-¿Sí....qué...?, ¡Oh!- Hermione se ahogó.  
  
-Sí....y nunca dijiste que tuviera un repelente Veela- acusó Harry, enfrentándola  
  
Hermione se ruborizó y Ron jadeó  
  
-¿Por qué demonios se lo mostraste?- preguntó Ron escandalizado, claramente no le gustaba la idea de su mejor amigo desvistiéndose para un Veela, ignorando el hecho de que tenía un hechizo repelente. Era claro que no podía quitarse la idea de que Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de seducir a su mejor amigo  
  
-Dumbledore me hizo enseñarle a Hocicos mi arete. Deberías de haberlo visto. Creo que McGonagall nos va a obligar a quitárnoslo- reflexionó Harry, recordando su cara de desaprobación  
  
-¿McGonagall?- chilló Hermione  
  
-¿Qué demonios dijeron?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Bueno...Hocicos no se lo creía, Remus solo guardó silencio, Snape sonrió agriamente, McGonagall frunció el ceño, Dumbledore se rió y Malfoy...bueno...  
  
-Demasiada información - gimió Ron  
  
-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Ginny de repente, disgustada  
  
-Fuimos a un salón de tatuajes muggle y los reté a que se perforaran un pezón- sonrió Hermione, riendo por debajo cuando los otros dos se sonrojaron  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-¿Cuando?  
  
-Asombroso  
  
Los Gryffindors miraban en silencio a los dos chicos, claramente incrédulos. Hermione posó su mano en el brazo de Harry, casi en un gesto maternal  
  
-¿Qué dijo Dumbledore exactamente?- preguntó  
  
-Básicamente, Malfoy va a estar tratando de seducirme. Me ha escogido como pareja y quiere tener relaciones conmigo. Recibió su Herencia; algo sobre sus encantos de atracción entró en funcionamiento, y descubrió que le gusto. Dijo que es por eso que nos ha estado evitando- explicó Harry  
  
-¿Seducirte?- graznó Neville  
  
-Sí...- respondió Harry débilmente  
  
-Maldita sea- masculló Dean  
  
-No es justo, es decir, Harry es uno de los chicos mas sexys de Hogwarts, y ahora los vamos a perder a él y a Malfoy- se quejó Parvati  
  
-¡Te lo puedes quedar!- gritó Harry, haciendo que todo mundo saltara  
  
-Harry, necesitas calmarte, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...- comenzó Ron, su voz casi desesperada  
  
-No hay nada. Dijo que no se va a dar por vencido hasta que me tenga- se lamentó Harry.  
  
-¿Y su padre?- tanteó Hermione, curiosa  
  
-Dice que posee el dinero de su abuelo y también su mansión, así que está financieramente solvente. Deberías de haberlo visto, Mione, estaba....bueno...posesivo, supongo. Gritó que no iba a dejar que su padre me tocara....- comentó Harry suavemente, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.  
  
-¿Posesivo?- preguntó Seamos parpadeando, era evidente que no le gustaba la idea de que Harry tuviera relaciones con Draco Malfoy  
  
-Sí...también dijo que no pensaba compartirme...- murmuró Harry, sonrojándose  
  
-¿Por qué deberías de escucharlo?- argumentó Ron  
  
-¡Ron, nunca debes hacer enojar a un Veela!. Probablemente te mataría si tocaras a Harry. Explotaría si Harry saliera con otra persona- explicó Hermione con rapidez, recordando lo que había aprendido sobre las Veelas en clase, y en los libros que había leído en la biblioteca  
  
- En ese caso, creo que estás atrapado- murmuró Dean  
  
-Creo que no tengo que aceptarlo ala fuerza, puedo rechazarlo, pero no se va a rendir. Probablemente me esté acechando por el resto de mi vida- gimió, recordando la posesiva mirada en los ojos de Malfoy-  
  
-¿Y no intentó....bueno....no intento..tu sabes...?- preguntó Lavender, sonrojándose repentinamente.  
  
-¡Sí, ya me beso!, ¿puedes imaginarte que pasaría si me quedo de nuevo a solas con él?- espetó enojado, frustrado por todo  
  
-¿Que?- preguntó Ron escandalizado  
  
-¡Me besó!  
  
-Maldita sea- gruño Seamus en un murmullo, observando aturdido los labios de Harry, los celos claramente visibles  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. A diferencia de la mayoría del colegio, sabía que Harry era completamente inocente y buscaba el amor real, no aventuras sin sentido. Estaba pasmada por la forma en que Harry había cambiado con los años. El chico tímido se había transformado en un joven fuerte y guapo, cuya magia y personalidad inspiraban respeto.  
  
Hasta Hermione tenía que admitir que, aunque a nivel intelectual Harry no era muy bueno con la magia, era quizás, uno de los magos mas poderosos en la historia de Hogwarts. Era un gran duelista, después de entrenar con aurores totalmente cualificados y con Sirius. Incluso lo había visto batirse a duelo con Dumbledore y ganar  
  
Hasta los Slytherins y los Mortífagos eran cautelosos en lo que se refería a él, especialmente por que había ganado el Concurso Internacional de Duelo el año anterior. La competición había sido presentada por el Ministerio de Magia para tratar de establecer lazos de amistad entre los países. Escuelas de todo el mundo habían mandado a sus alumnos más inteligentes y avanzados a competir.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore lo había convencido para participar, había estado escéptica acerca de las oportunidades de su amigo. Sin embargo, eso cambió. En cuanto Harry había puesto un pie en la plataforma, una sensación de magia tan ponderosa emanó de él, que la asustó  
  
La concentración y la destreza con la que peleó habían sido mejores que las de un hombre tres veces mayor. Conocía más hechizos de defensa de los que ella podría soñar. Ganó fácilmente. Los periódicos se habían vuelto locos proclamando que Harry Potter le ganaría al Lord Oscuro muy fácilmente.  
  
Hasta Snape respetaba a Harry, pero dudaba que éste lo notara. A veces su amigo era tan ingenuo que era increíble. Pero también sabía todo...la mayoría de las veces antes que el resto gente. Era, por decirlo en pocas palabras, como Sirius le había dicho alguna ves: La encarnación de Dumbledore. Sabía cosas....sabía en quien confiar, a quien odiar, a quien proteger...También sabía con quien hablar, a quien temer y era su sentido de compañerismo y optimismo lo que hacia que la gente se sintiera atraída hacia el.  
  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?- se quejó Ron, ansiosamente  
  
-Creo que es mejor que lo dejes por ahora, Harry. Hablaré con él mañana, tal vez pueda lograr que se aleje un tiempo mientras aclaras todo. Pero vamos a tratar de mantenerlos separados...Sólo Dios sabe qué haría si tuviera la oportunidad- interrumpió Hermione rápidamente, sintiendo que Ron y Seamos explotarían en cualquier momento.  
  
-Al menos puedo alegrarme de tener cierta protección contra sus encantos de Veela. Hasta hizo babear a Dumbledore- comentó Harry débilmente  
  
-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Sí...y Snape...  
  
-Maldición- comentó Lee Jordan con la boca abierta  
  
-La atracción se va a hacer mas fuerte ahora, mientras esté tratando de seducirte. Hasta con el hechizo, una parte de la atracción te va a hacer efecto. Las Veelas son casi magnéticas...Me pregunto que va a hacer Dumbledore con él. Es decir, es seguro que no puede caminar por la escuela con todo el mundo deseándolo- se preguntó Hermione  
  
-Lo sé, quiero decir, el hechizo ayudó, pero podía sentirlo, era casi hipnótico- meditó Harry  
  
-Te lanzó una maldición- murmuró Ron  
  
-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione, parecía harta.  
  
-¿Que?- preguntó Ron inocentemente  
  
-Es un Veela, no puede controlarlo  
  
-¿Y?. Si lo veo a menos de cinco metros de Harry lo maldeciré- murmuró Ron para que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar  
  
Seamos asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Ron  
  
-¿Qué dijo Hocicos?- preguntó Hermione, ignorando a Ron  
  
-Que tenía una opción- suspiró Harry, recordando las palabras de Sirius  
  
-Me sorprende que no tratara de matar a Malfoy- soltó Ron  
  
-Casi lo hace  
  
-¿Como sabes?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Los escuché discutiendo antes que entrara al cuarto. Créeme, no fue nada agradable- explicó Harry estremeciéndose  
  
-¿Quién es Hocicos?- Preguntó Fred finalmente, claramente confundido  
  
El resto de los Gryffindors se veían igual y Harry se sonrojó, pensando rápidamente como explicar quien era Hocicos si dar la verdadera identidad de Sirius. Nadie sabía que el ex-convicto era inocente, excepto por unas pocas personas que habían prometido guardar silencio  
  
-Es un amigo de Harry, el que lo ha estado entrenando- mintió Hermione quedamente.  
  
Por sus caras, supieron que les habían creído. Harry le agradeció mentalmente a Hermione y sonrió de lado, haciendo que Seamos se ladeara mas cerca. Harry se arrastró lejos, el recuerdo de las palabras de Draco aún en su mente. ¿Le gustaba a Seamos?  
  
-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Seamus sorprendido, claramente ofendido  
  
-Nada...sólo que no quiero que se sienta celoso...- murmuró Harry, observando cuidadosamente al chico Irlandés.  
  
-¡No lo sabrá!  
  
-Seamus, las Veelas pueden oler las cosas. Malfoy podrá oler tu esencia sobre Harry fácilmente-. explicó Hermione, chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia.  
  
-¿En serio?- insistió Seamus, obviamente frustrado porque Harry estaba claramente fuera de su alcance.  
  
-Sí- soltó Hermione  
  
Todo mundo guardó silencio  
  
-No puedo creer que Malfoy sea un Veela- dijo Seamos atragantándose, rompiendo el silencio  
  
-Yo sí- resopló Ron  
  
Hermione le pegó en las costillas con el codo  
  
-Tiene su propio cuarto en una torre. Dumbledore piensa que es mas seguro tenerlo alejado de todos, en caso de que su atracción se haga muy poderosa- explicó Harry, previniendo que la inevitable discusión entre los dos comenzara  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio mientras Harry jugaba con sus pulgares, inseguro de que hacer. Ron estaba en estado de shock y Hermione parecía casi feliz por eso. Espera un segundo, le gritó su mente, ¿por qué habría Hermione de estar feliz con Draco tratando de seducirlo? Al menos no le había preguntado sobre su metida de pata  
  
-Por que creías que nunca tendrías una relación seria?- preguntó Neville, claramente confundido  
  
Harry lo maldijo por dentro. ¡Había logrado que Hermione no preguntara eso y ahora Neville había sacado el tema a relucir! Perfecto, pensó amargamente , mirando a Neville inseguro y con un deje de ira.  
  
-Por nada- logró mascullar  
  
-¿OH Harry, por que no nos lo dijiste...?- susurró Hermione, con tristeza en sus ojos café mientras veía a su más leal, mejor amigo, el que siempre la había apoyado sin importar nada  
  
-No es la gran cosa...simplemente pensé que iba a morir...- murmuró Harry, envolviéndose en sus brazos como para protegerse a sí mismo  
  
Viéndolo, Hermione por fin se dio cuenta de el profundo daño que los Dursley le habían causado. A los dieciséis años ya estaba preparado para morir, y parecía que, en el fondo, no le importaba. A los dieciséis años Harry Potter estaba harto de la vida, cansado de esconderse, de pelear.  
  
-No vas a morir- rugió Ron, intentando hacer que su mejor amigo recuperara el sentido común.  
  
Harry se encogió los hombros  
  
-Harry, tu cicatriz no ha estado doliendo últimamente, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny de repente  
  
Todos los ojos se posaron en ella y en Harry. Lo había mantenido en secreto, revelándole la información de su cicatriz y sus visiones solo a Sirius y a Dumbledore. De hecho, nunca le había dicho a Hermione o a Ron, temiendo que su posesivo comportamiento y casi maternal protección se convirtieran en obsesión por su seguridad. Además, no necesitaba que todo el mundo mágico supiera que poco a poco se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Había sido el verano anterior, mientras estaba en la madriguera cuando se despertó de una visión. Había visto la muerte de una villa muggle, no sabía dónde, pero la destrucción, el dolor, la tortura y la muerte que había presenciado lo habían aterrado.  
  
Había bajado las escaleras, intentando conseguir un vaso de agua, cuando se encontró con Ginny e inmediatamente se dejo caer en sus brazos, vaciando su corazón de las visiones y el miedo que había tenido mientras dormía, transformando un sueño en una noche de horror.  
  
La había hecho jurar que guardaría el secreto, y ahora había roto su promesa, Le había dicho a toda la sala común que su cicatriz le había estado doliendo....probando que Harry había estado mintiendo. ¡Hermione y Ron matarían!  
  
-¡A qué se refiere, Harry?- soltó Hermione  
  
-¡Nada!- trató de arreglar Ginny, viendo que había cometido un error, palideciendo un poco ante la expresión de Harry  
  
-¿La cicatriz te ha estado doliendo?. Pero Quien-Tu-Sabes no esta cerca de nosotros, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ron impactado, haciendo que hasta sus pecas palidecieran junto con su cara  
  
-¡No!, se los aseguro...no es nada...- gritó Harry, haciendo que toda la sala común brincara de la impresión  
  
-¡Nos has estado mintiendo!. ¡Nos dijiste que tu cicatriz no te había seguido doliendo!- Hermione tembló, claramente furiosa de que no hubiera confiado en ella  
  
-Hey, no hay nada por qué preocuparse, Hocicos y Dumbledore lo saben...nadie mas....aparte de Ginny...y ahora todos ustedes- protestó Harry  
  
-¿De qué manera te ha estado doliendo?- preguntó Hermione insistentemente  
  
¡Por el amor de Dios!. ¿Es que lo tienes que saber todo?. ¿No puede aceptar el hecho de que prefiero mantener algo solo para mí?. ¡Me las puedo arreglar solo!. Ya no soy un niño, Hermione. Nunca lo he sido. Crecí por mi propia cuenta, y puedo solucionar las cosas por mi mismo. Nunca he tenido una madre y nunca la he necesitado, ¿sabes?!- siseó Harry venenosa mente, con sus ojos verdes brillando furioso  
  
Los Gryffindors se quedaron aturdidos, inseguros de qué decir o hacer. Nunca habían visto a Harry de esta manera. No era Harry. Era alguien mas, un extraño.  
  
-No tienes derecho a gritarnos- replicó Hermione, con el miedo apoderándose de sus ojos, aunque sabía que tenía que intentar persuadir a Harry  
  
-¡Bien! ¿Quieren la verdad?. ¿Quieren saber por qué no les había dicho?. ¡¡Los he estado protegiendo!. ¡A todos ustedes!. No puedo soportar su lastima, Hermione, y nunca podré. ¿Que quieres que haga?. ¿Que le escriba a Rita Skeeter y que le diga que su niño de oro se esta volviendo loco?" preguntó Harry en un ataque de furia  
  
Hermione palideció  
  
-Está bien, Hermione. ¿De verdad quieres saber?. ¡Bien!. Cada noche cuando cierro los ojos, los veo...... Voldemort.....a veces es una persona........a veces es un grupo y a veces son cientos de personas. Noche tras noche los veo morir, lentamente!. Sabes lo que es el ver mujeres, hombres, niños siendo torturados?. He visto la muerte Herminionr...cada noche. ¿Por que demonios crees que los Aurores son capaces de atacar a Voldemort?. ¡Estamos conectados!. ¡Lo puedo ver, pero él no me puede ver!. He estado dándoles concejos a los aurores y evidencia por los últimos dos años!"  
  
Finalmente Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, sin energía. Nadie habló o se movió, solo Ginny que se dirigió a el, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y acercándose, exactamente como lo había hecho aquella noche.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Harry.- murmuró, insegura de cóomo disculparse con el chico que había idolatrado por años y que ahora amaba como a un hermano  
  
Harry no respondió, pero puso su cabeza en el agujero de su cuello, su respiración estaba agitada. Hermione súbitamente se acerco a ellos, acariciándole la espalda. Nadie mas se movió hasta que Harry se separó. Su rostro otra ves compuesto y sereno.  
  
-Qué tanto es la apariencia ?' Pensó Hermione. Por qué nunca me di cuenta de como Harry trataba de bloquear sus emociones?, Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo hace...'  
  
-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja  
  
Harry asintió, esquivando sus ojos  
  
-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó Ron suavemente, inseguro sobre qué decir.  
  
-Yo estaba bien...es decir, Dumbledore y Hocicos hablaron conmigo. Tienen el pensadero, lo uso cada noche para mostrarles mis sueños. Hocico s casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta por primera ves de lo que yo veía...solo ellos y un auror saben eso....tienen que prometerme que guardarán el secreto...por favor-. murmuró Harry  
  
Los Gryffindors asintieron, pero Harry no se vio muy convencido. Meter Pettigrew, el mejor amigo de sus pagres los había traicionado y no tenía duda de que le iba a volver a pasar lo mismo  
  
-Sssecreta monissssss nemetaire silenciousss,- siseo de repente, convirtiendo su voz en pársel, para que solo él supiera lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Una tenue luz azul estalló en el lugar, cubriendo a cada uno de los presentes hasta que por fin terminó con Harry y volviéndose dorada desapareció.  
  
-¿Que acabas de hacer?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Es un hechizo. Así no podrán decir nada s nadie sobre mi cicatriz. Nadie podrá obtener información de ustedes, no importa si los torturan o usan el veritaserum- explicó sinceramente  
  
Hermione guardó silencio  
  
-Pero eso es imposible- argumentó Ron  
  
-Ya no. Es un nuevo hechizo. No serán capaces de recordarlo dentro de diez minutos, en su interior lo sabrán pero no podrán decirle la verdad a nadie. El hechizo calla tu mente-dijo simplemente, Harry  
  
-¿Cómo lo aprendiste?" preguntó Lavender  
  
-Lo aprendí- dijo Harry haciendo media sonrisa y cambiando la conversación ahora sobre Quidditch  
  
Sólo Hermione vio su ceño fruncido, recordando silenciosamente todo lo que le había dicho  
  
Continuará.......  
  
El link de la versión original lo podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil 


	4. Coqueteo y protección

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Nota Alima21: La traducción de los primeros seis capítulos, con ligeras modificaciones, es cortesía de nuestra amiga Gala, a quien agradecemos de corazón nos permitiera utilizarlos. Un millón de gracias amiga  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Coqueteo y protección:  
  
Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó. Parpadeó con somnolencia, su vista era borrosa ya que no podía dormir con los lentes de contacto puestos. Suspiró suavemente, hasta que su mente derivó hacia el sueño que había tenido. Había soñado que estaba siendo seducido por Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que locura- masculló saltando de la cama hacia la ducha.  
  
Se duchó perezosamente, relajándose bajo el agua. Mientras se paraba frente al espejo, vistiendo tan sólo una toalla, su mente se enfocó y apenas evitó que un grito escapara de su boca. No había sido un sueño. ¡Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de seducirlo!  
  
Una imagen de los plateados ojos del Veela vino a su mente, junto con el recuerdo del suave beso. Había sido su primer beso. Draco Malfoy le había robado su primer beso. Hace apenas un par de días ese pensamiento lo hubiera hecho reír como histérico, pero ahora un sentimiento de pavor se apodero de el. Tenía a un Veela en su máximo poder tratando de unirse a él.  
  
-Demonios- juró suavemente  
  
A duras penas se había cambiado al uniforme que usaba desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Trató de acomodar un poco su cabello mientras se preguntaba como iba a hacer para evitar a Draco ese día, especialmente con la nueva idea de Dumbledore de una relación de amistad entre-casas, que significaba que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartieran casi todas las clases. Harry se preguntó distraídamente si Dumbledore en serio quería que sobreviviera a su sexto año.  
  
Finalmente abandonó el cuarto silenciosamente, sin molestarse en despertar a los otros chicos de la habitación, pues aún era demasiado temprano. Nunca se despertaban antes de las siete y los demás habían aceptado públicamente que Harry se estaba volviendo loco cuando empezó a despertarse temprano. Había tenido que convencer a Hermione de que no estaba enfermo. Había empezado a despertarse temprano para acostumbrarse a dormir menos. Sirius le había advertido sobre la necesidad de dormir menos si terminaba en mitad de la Guerra después de graduarse.  
  
!¿Por qué siempre, de alguna manera, termino metido en líos?", pensó tristemente  
  
Se sorprendió al entrar a la Sala Común y ver a alguien mas ahí, un chico de ojos plateados que lo miraban intensamente desde un sillón rojo al lado de la chimenea, que supuso había sido encendida por los Elfos Domésticos.  
  
-Hola- Carraspeó Harry  
  
-Bueno días- respondió Draco, poniéndose de pie en un elegante y fluido movimiento.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Harry, forzándose a mantener una voz neutral para no demostrar nada de la confusión interna que sufría.  
  
-Dumbledore me dio la contraseña después que te fuiste. Supuso que ya le habrías informado a todos los Gryffindors- fue la respuesta  
  
Harry asintió débilmente.  
  
-Bien. Vine para acompañarte a desayunar- Draco sonrió encantadoramente  
  
Harry tragó saliva, alejándose nerviosamente del rubio. Draco suspiró impaciente y aferró su brazo, arrastrándolo por el retrato hacia el corredor. No lo soltó y Harry se alarmó al darse cuenta que la mano que lo sostenía era fuerte pero tierna, los dedos casi acariciando la piel desnuda de su brazo.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Me desperté temprano, así que decidí venir y esperarte. No es un crimen, ¿o si?. Después de todo pensé que podía salvarte de la tontera matutina Gryffindor cuando Weasley se de cuenta que no era un sueño- explicó Draco, sonriendo satisfecho  
  
Harry tragó audiblemente  
  
-Además, no es como si necesitara una excusa para visitarte. Planeo pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Dumbledore está de acuerdo en que primero debemos conocernos mejor uno al otro- continuó Draco  
  
-Supongo....- murmuró Harry quedamente.  
  
-Tenemos Medicina Mágica a primera hora- informó Draco  
  
Medicina Mágica era una nueva materia que había sido agregada en el quinto año de Harry. Era una clase dedicada a la preparación de pociones y aprendizaje de hechizos sanadores de toda clase. Harry había supuesto, correctamente, que Dumbledore estaba preparando a los alumnos para una guerra. No fue una gran sorpresa para nadie que Harry fuera el mejor de la clase, teniendo un don natural para curar. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de ser el visitante más frecuente de la enfermería, después de los gemelos Weasley y los Merodeadores.  
  
-¿Hiciste tu tarea?- preguntó Harry, genuinamente curioso  
  
-Si... pero no será ni de cerca tan buena como la tuya. Tendrás que dejarme leerla en el comedor- comentó Draco, sonriendo pícaramente al ver como Harry se sonrojaba por el cumplido.  
  
Pronto estuvieron cerca del Gran Comedor. Mientras entraban, Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que sólo había unos pocos estudiantes en su interior, y lo mismo ocurría con los profesores. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor olvidando a Draco, hasta que el muchacho se sentó a su lado.  
  
Harry jadeó.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- siseó Harry  
  
-Sentándome contigo. No tengo intenciones de sentarme al otro lado del salón cuando puedo hacerlo a tu lado- fue la respuesta, la voz llena de inocencia mientras levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente.  
  
Harry se sonrojó incomodo, alejándose ligeramente del Veela. Era completamente consciente de las miradas de incredulidad de la mayoría de los profesores y todos los alumnos. De hecho, los únicos que no se veían sorprendidos eran Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall  
  
Hary tomó rápidamente una tostada y comenzó a comer, mirando agradecido como el Veela prontamente hacía lo mismo. Había un silencio incomodo mientras llegaban mas y mas alumnos, observando a la pareja en la mesa vacía de Gryffindor, preguntándose si todavía eran enemigos.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde hubo un gigantesco paloteo y llegó casi toda la Casa de Gryffindor en tropel, liderados por Ron, quién se acercó rápidamente a Harry, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando cuando notó al chico a su lado. Su rostro palideció considerablemente  
  
-Malfoy- logró mascullar, el usual odio todavía presente.  
  
-Wealsey- replicó Draco, sonriendo satisfecho  
  
-Harry, Draco- saludó la voz de Hermione mientras se sentaba enfrente de los dos chicos, sus inteligentes ojos brillando tranquilamente.  
  
-Mione- suspiró Harry relajado, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a Ron  
  
Ron inmediatamente se sentó junto a Hermione, mirando a Harry con simpatía. Hermione entornó los ojos con frustración, antes de empezar su desayuno. Gradualmente los otros Gryffindor se sentaron, Seamus a un lado de Harry, para el disgusto de Draco, y Fred al lado del rubio.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien, Harry?- preguntó Seamus con su marcado acento Irlandés  
  
-Err...supongo- respondió el aludido, dirigiéndole a Draco miradas de advertencia  
  
El Comedor continuaba en silencio, los estudiantes observando al pequeño grupo con perspicacia. Para todos, menos para Harry, Draco parecía calmado y sereno, pero los ojos del Veela estaban oscurecidos con una furia apenas controlada mientras se fijaban en el chico sentado al lado de Harry  
  
-¿Por qué tan interesado, Finigan?- preguntó Draco con desprecio  
  
-Tan solo me preocupaba que pudiera haber tenido pesadillas- Seamus sonrió inocentemente, demasiado inocentemente para el gusto de Draco.  
  
-¿Y me pregunto qué tiene que ver contigo el que Harry tenga pesadillas?- espetó.  
  
-Harry es mi compañero de cuarto- sonrió Seamus alegremente, guiñándole un ojo al Chico de Oro.  
  
Seamus se inclinó hacia Harry, rozando su hombro y haciendo que Draco perdiera el control  
  
-Tú, pequeño...- comenzó Draco intentando gritar  
  
-¡Malfoy!- chilló Harry enojado, con la voz en clara advertencia  
  
-Me comportaré- respondió Draco calmadamente, luchando contra la urgencia de matar a Seamus por atreverse a tocar a *su* Harry  
  
-Bien- aceptó Harry, relajándose al instante  
  
-Si se moviese- agregó el rubio firmemente  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- sonrió Seamus  
  
-Pequeño bastardo Irlandés.  
  
-¡Malfoy! - exclamó Harry rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre su boca para evitar que maldijera  
  
No estaba preparado para que Draco succionara ligeramente sus dedos y mordisqueara su palma. Harry saltó sobresaltado e intento alejarse, pero el Veela lo evitó. Envolvió un posesivo brazo alrededor del Gryffindor, quien suplicó silenciosamente que Ron y Hermione lo ayudaran. Ellos no se movieron  
  
Draco deslizó una mano suavemente para acariciar la espalda de Harry, relajándolo mientras sus labios atacaban su cuello, succionando la suave piel y dejando marcas rojas en los lugares donde lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza. Harry chilló cuando los dientes rasguñaron su piel, rogando en silencio para que Hermione lo detuviera antes que fuera demasiado lejos.  
  
Sin embargo, parecía que todos estaban demasiado pasmados para hacer algo. Incluso los Slytherins estaban mortalmente silenciosos, observando toda la escena, conteniendo apenas su horror e ira. Harry forcejeó salvajemente pero esto parecía empeorar a Draco y encender su encanto Veela. Harry sintía la misma atracción magnética y ni siquiera sintió cuando los labios de Draco presionaron contra los suyos, reclamándolo completa y totalmente en frente de toda la escuela.  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy!- llamó Dumbledore de repente. A la aturdida pareja, esa voz les sonó como si viniera de muy lejos.  
  
Afortunadamente, la voz debió de haber entrado a la mente de Draco, porque hizo más lento el beso, finalizándolo. Lamió ligeramente los labios hinchados de Harry antes de liberarlo, dejando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lanzándole una mirada engreída al chico Irlandés sentado al otro lado de Harry. Lo posesivo del gesto hizo que Ron mirada extrañado al rubio. Draco Malfoy estaba celoso de Seamus Finigan  
  
Harry sintió que recuperaba el sentido. Miró boquiabierto a Draco, impactado, su cara palideciendo. De repente hubo un extraño chillido y antes de que se pudiera mover, una mano vino volando y le cruzó el rostro, haciendo que su cabeza diera vuelta. El repugnante chillido hizo eco por todo el salón antes de que Draco se levantara y tratara de hechizar a Pansy, por tocar a su potencial pareja.  
  
-¡Tú, pequeña vaca!- gritó  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy!- gritó Dumbledore a su vez, corriendo hacia él junto con Snape para intentar calmarlo  
  
Harry miró estupefacto a la chica, la vívida marca de una mano impresa en su mejilla y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Hermione corrió hasta él pasándole un pañuelo para detener el sangrado, que estaba incrementando a una velocidad alarmante.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que besaras a Potter!- chilló Pansy histéricamente  
  
-¿Por qué no? ¡Es mejor que tu! ¡Es fuerte, poderoso, valiente, inteligente y hermoso, todo lo que tú no eres!- escupió Draco lleno de furia  
  
Snape aferró sus brazos apresuradamente para prevenir que arremetiera contra Pansy, viendo el brillo asesino en sus ojos. Los Veelas eran protectores, seriamente protectores, y Draco no descansaría hasta haber vengado a su pareja, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
-¡Es el Niño-Que-Vivió!"  
  
-¿Y qué?. Al contrario de ti, yo no pretendo lamer los zapatos de Voldemort- comentó Draco con furia, sus ojos brillando de una extraña manera  
  
-Pero tu padre...- argumentó Pansy con obstinación.  
  
-Nos dejará a Harry y a mi en paz, a menos que quiera que el Ministerio se entere de varias cosas- replicó Draco  
  
Pansy lo miró impactada, claramente se negaba a creer que Draco Malfoy estaba amenazando con entregar a su propio padre al Ministerio si se negaba a que estuviera con Harry Potter. Los Malfoy eran extremadamente leales y respetaban su apellido hasta la muerte. Todo mundo sabía que traicionar a un Malfoy significaba problemas, especialmente si el traidor era de la familia.  
  
"Voledmort lo matará también" pensó ella rabiando  
  
-¡Pero no puedes!. Prometiste casarte conmigo- gritó con la cara llena de furia  
  
-Mi padre arregló eso hace muchos años, pero te aseguro que prefiero casarme con Weasley que contigo- escupió Draco  
  
-¡Tu padre te desconocerá!  
  
-Mi padre nunca desconocería al único heredero Malfoy después de él. Hablando con sentido común, si me desconoce y muere, la línea Malfoy desaparecerá completamente. Mi padre es demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso, ¡hasta Voldemort sabe eso!. Además, no dirá nada cuando se entere de la verdad.  
  
-¿Que verdad? ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
-No, la verdad es que Harry Potter es mi pareja.  
  
La voz de Draco era fuerte, fría y firme, haciendo que todos supieran que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ron y Hermione protegieron a Harry de la mayoría de las miradas de incredulidad de los otros estudiantes. Hasta los profesores estaban asombrados y ligeramente desconfiados de que el Niño-Que- Vivió fuera la pareja del hijo de un reconocido Mortífago  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- se las arregló para decir ahogadamente  
  
-Soy un Veela, parte Veela, de hecho- siseó Draco venenosamente  
  
-¿Veela?- chilló Pansy sobresaltada  
  
-Si, y supongo que tu pequeño cerebro puede recordar que las Veelas matan a cualquiera que hiera a su pareja- inquirió Draco dulcemente, con la inocencia escurriendo sus fríos ojos grises  
  
-¡AAH!- gritó Pansy cuando el rubio arremetió contra ella  
  
Los profesores, inseguros de qué hacer, trataron de jalarlo de regreso pero aparentemente no funcionó muy bien. Harry nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy de esa manera. La indudable cólera en su cara era aterradora, y era por su culpa. La situación le llegó de golpe haciendo que se levantara y detuviera a Draco de matar a Pansy jalando su brazo.  
  
Draco se detuvo, volviéndose rápidamente a su pareja. Sus ojos se suavizaron inmediatamente y el brillo que solo tenía cuando veía a Harry apareció. Acarició ligeramente la piel roja con su pulgar, la rabia tomo el control de nuevo cuando se estremeció, la sangre seca contrastaba con su piel.  
  
-¿Por qué me detuviste?- preguntó finalmente  
  
-No vale la pena ir a Azkaban por ella- declaró Harry sacudiendo los hombros  
  
-¿Y como los sabes?  
  
-Uno no pasa tiempo con un fugitivo sin aprender que Azkaban es tu peor pesadilla...aprendí eso en mi tercer año.  
  
Draco lo miró sorprendido antes de que la curiosidad se apoderara de sus ojos. Que era lo que Harry veía cuando había un Dementor cerca?, que era lo que lo hacía desmayarse?. Un repentino sentimiento de protección le llegó y abrazó a Harry, quien agradecido, sin empujarlo pero sin responder al abrazo tampoco. Esperaba que abrazándolo el Veela se calmara y no tratara de eliminara a su compañera de casa. ¿Y por qué, por que tenía que decir Draco a toda la escuela que el era su pareja elegida?  
  
Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero vaciló. Podría hablar con Draco sobre su posesividad y su protectividad después, cuando estuvieran lejos de Pansy. Recordó el beso e inmediatamente se sonrojó. ¿Por qué Seamus no lo dejaba solo? ¿Y como es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que Seamus le coqueteaba? ¡Era tan obvio!  
  
-¿Entonces que es lo que vale ella?- cuestionó Draco  
  
-No vale nada. No es nada y nunca lo será. Comparada con la guerra contra Voldemort es solo una insignificante niña inmadura que necesita aprender a crecer-" fue la ligera y apagada respuesta  
  
-Desde cuando te volviste tan filosófico?- bromeó Draco  
  
-Desde que aprendí que las rivalidades infantiles no valen la pena- fue la respuesta, una sonrisa jugando en los magullados labios de Harry  
  
Draco levantó el rostro y comenzó a reír.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
El link de la versión original lo podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil 


	5. Clases

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Nota Alima21: La traducción de los primeros seis capítulos, con ligeras modificaciones, es cortesía de nuestra amiga Gala, a quien agradecemos de corazón nos permitiera utilizarlos. Un millón de gracias amiga  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Clases:  
  
Medicina Mágica era una clase mixta a la que asistían los alumnos de sexto año de las cuatro casas. Era divertido ver a Harry Potter sentado junto al protector Draco Malfoy, que miraba de mal talante al chico irlandés demasiado inclinado hacia su pareja. Todos pudieron ver la furia creciendo en los ojos grises, habitualmente fríos, así que se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a Harry, Draco, Seamus, Ron y Hermione en un pequeño grupo.  
  
-El crece-huesos es una experiencia extremadamente dolorosa, pues el proceso de hacer crecer huesos nuevos es mucho mas difícil que arreglarlos. Estoy segura que el señor Potter lo recuerda, cortesía de Gilderoy Lockhart..  
  
Al parecer, Madame Pomfrey había decidido ignorar la situación y continuar con su clase, aunque sus ojos se dirigían con frecuencia hacia el extrañamente silencioso grupo. Cada vez que volteaba a ver a Harry, el chico se sonrojaba notoriamente y miraba hacia el piso, para diversión de Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- susurró, acercándose tanto que su aliento rozó el moretón en la mejilla del Gryffindor.  
  
Madame Pomfrey le había untado un poco de ungüento en cuanto habían entrado y ahora estaba desapareciendo lentamente. A la vista del moretón, Draco casi había estallado en un nuevo ataque de ira. La enfermera se las había arreglado para calmarlo asegurándole que lo podía arreglar e incluso Harry le había permitido sostener su mano, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para calmar al otro chico.  
  
Pansy había huido de la habitación por su propia seguridad, ya que el enojado Veela deseaba venganza. Aunque Harry le había dicho que no valía la pena, no se podía sacar el sentimiento de enojo que crecía ante el pensamiento de la maltratada mejilla y sus ojos cerrados con dolor.  
  
-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- repitió Draco pacientemente , acercándose un poco mas  
  
-No lo hago- siseó Harry, en un tono indignado  
  
-Claro que si- bromeó Draco  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-Ahora estás enfurruñado- se mofó Draco acercándose mas, apenas lo suficiente como para que Harry no lo notara hasta que casi estuvieron nariz con nariz.  
  
-No estoy enfurruñado- los ojos de Harry resplandecieron amenazadores, el verde brillante ardiendo con ocultas llamas.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió no notó la mirada de deseo que repentinamente dominó a Draco. Después de todo, Harry Potter era quizás una de las cosas mas sexys que hubiera había visto jamás. Se preguntó como se verían esos ojos verdes ardiendo con llamas de pasión...¿brillarían? ¿estarían abiertos? o cerrados...? Se imaginó a Harry inmovilizado debajo de él, con el cabello negro enredado y los deseosos labios abiertos.  
  
Se imaginó los gemidos de Harry mientras suavemente tocaba y jugaba con el arete de su pezón. La imagen del abdomen desnudo del moreno casi lo había enloquecido la pasada noche. Apenas había podido dormir y finalmente se despertó temprano y marchó a la Torre de Gryffindor a visitarlo.  
  
"Le gustaría eso?" se preguntó Draco vagamente  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy!- chilló una voz  
  
Draco parpadeó anonadado y levantó la vista para encontrar a Madame Pomfrey observándolo fijamente, bastante enojada. Harry se veía confundido y al mirar alrededor de la habitación, repentinamente notó que todos, con excepción de Ron, miraban a Draco Malfoy como si quisieran abalanzarse sobre él, incluyendo a Seamus Finigan  
  
-Lo siento- Draco se sonrojó muy incómodo  
  
-Aunque la atracción por su pareja es imposible de negar, por favor manténgalo en un nivel aceptable cuando no estén solos. No puedo dar clases a un grupo de adolescentes babeando- casi gritó.  
  
-Lo lamento...no estaba consciente.......  
  
Los ojos de Madame Pomfrey se suavizaron visiblemente. A final de cuentas, parecía que el encanto Veela podía ser bastante persuasivo, inclusive en enfermeras de mediana edad que regían con un puño de hierro.  
  
-Disculpa aceptada.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejó y Draco rehusó mirar los grandes ojos verdes de Harry. Por un segundo, llegó a perder completamente el control, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan puro y deseable al mismo tiempo? Pensó secretamente que Dios había inventado a Harry Potter simplemente para volverlo loco.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry, dudoso  
  
El rubio asintió, esquivando sus ojos e ignorando la risita de Hermione. Luchó por regresar a la fría máscara que había perfeccionado con los años. En cuanto la habitual expresión de frío desdén se deslizó en su rostro se relajó. No podía permitirse el lujo de presionar a Harry de esa manera. Tuvo suerte de que le hubiera agradecido que calmara su enojo Gran Comedor. Era evidente que era incapaz de ver su propia atracción.  
  
-Maldito Potter- murmuró, sorprendiendo a Hermione que fue la única que lo escuchó.  
  
****************  
  
Fue en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde Harry aprendió un poco más sobre las Veelas. La nueva maestra, la Profesora Carol, parecía pensar que Draco era una criatura oscura viviente, lo cual resultaba muy divertido al interesado. La profesora era joven, bonita e inteligente, pero parecía sentir fascinación por las criaturas oscuras. Harry pensaba que sería la amiga perfecta para Hagrid. Era pequeña, alrededor de un metro sesenta, y sus ojos de un azul vibrante le recordaban a los de Dumbledore. Su cabello era un desordenado montón de rizos rubios y sabía más de Artes Oscuras de lo que alguien hubiera podido adivinar. Su apariencia era realmente engañosa.  
  
-Para la clase de hoy, esperaba que el señor Malfoy pudiera compartir con nosotros un poco de información sobre su magia Veela- expuso muy emocionada  
  
Instantáneamente, todos los ojos se fijaron en Draco  
  
-¿Que es lo que quiere saber?- preguntó el chico sin comprometerse.  
  
-Recientemente recibiste tu herencia Veela. ¿Podrías explicarnos?  
  
-Sí. La Herencia Veela se recibe normalmente a los dieciséis años.  
  
-¿Te importaría hablarnos sobre eso?  
  
Draco frunció el ceño pensativo, considerando qué decir  
  
-La herencia se refiere al momento en que el Veela recibe el máximo de su poder. Como soy mitad Veela, biológicamente me diferencio de las Veelas puras. No cambio de forma cuando me enojo, auque tengo un pequeño gusto por la revancha- Draco sonrió viendo a Pansy, la cual se sentó tan alejada de él como pudo.  
  
Heredé su pálido aspecto al nacer, y también su fuerza sobrehumana, la cual se multiplicó por cien en mi cumpleaños. Su atracción magnética también llegó con toda su fuerza y es más difícil de controlar. Antes estaba oculta, disfrazada supongo, pero ahora las barreras se derrumbaron, aunque tengo un poco de control, sobre todo porque recientemente escogí a mi potencial pareja.  
  
-¿El señor Potter?- preguntó la Profesora Carol, casi echándose a reír cuando Harry se sonrojó salvajemente.  
  
-Si- sonrió Draco, sus ojos le enviaron un claro mensaje al otro, que inmediatamente trató de evadir su mirada.  
  
-¿Cómo haces para escoger una pareja?  
  
-Las Veelas se guían por olfato. Usualmente encuentran alguna esencia que dispara sus...deseos...la atracción hacia la persona ya existe desde antes de que la Veela reciba su herencia, pero después se incrementará, haciendo casi imposible para la Veela estar cerca de la persona sin tratar de seducirla.  
  
-¿Y sobre el ritual de la unión?- preguntó la profesora con entusiasmo  
  
-Es un ritual vinculante. Literalmente ata a la Veela con su pareja, creando un vínculo tan fuerte que nunca podrá ser destruido. Las Veelas son criaturas de deseo y necesitan una pareja para calmar un poco su atracción magnética antes que se salga de control. Normalmente hacen todo lo posible para persuadir a la pareja elegida para que se unan a ellas; no se puede evitar, es casi automático.  
  
La unión permite al humano tener su fuerza, les da a los dos el poder de la comunicación mental, así como la necesidad del contacto y la presencia física del otro. Durante la temporada de celo, que es en primavera, dicha necesidad se incrementará, de forma que casi nunca se separan uno del otro.  
  
Las Veelas son inmensamente sobre-protectoras con sus parejas, como ya todos vieron. Les molesta cualquier daño ocasionado a sus parejas, especialmente si es con malicia. Buscan venganza y en su enojo sólo pueden ser controlados por su pareja. El humano, de hecho, tiene un gran poder sobre la Veela. Son los estabilizadores de la relación, enseñando la magia y la unión.  
  
Harry estaba escuchando atentamente, sin fijarse en el soñador Seamus Finnigan que lo observaba fijamente. El chico Irlandés estaba visiblemente más interesado en Harry que en escuchar a Draco, quien apenas contenía su rabia. ¡Harry era suyo! ¡Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil Irlandés a tratar de quitárselo!.  
  
-Detestan compartir durante lo que las Veelas clasifican como seducción, y no se detendrán ante nada para deshacerse de la competencia- agregó Draco, enviándole a Seamus una mirada gélida.  
  
-¿Qué pasaría si la Veela no se une con la pareja elegida?- preguntó Hermione de repente.  
  
-Las Veelas nunca se darán por vencidas, aún si pasan el resto de su vida tratando de seducir a su pareja. Nunca la tomarán a la fuerza, como no harán nada que pueda herirla. Prefieren seducir, o enamorarla.  
  
"Es cierto que si la pareja de una Veela es hombre, éste puede quedar embarazado?- preguntó Blaise Zabini  
  
Todos los ojos se fijaron en Harry, que miraba fijamente el piso, mientras un brillante rubor teñía sus mejillas. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría quedar embarazado? La idea no le desagradaba, pues siempre había querido una familia, un hijo para querer y cuidar. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había estado en contra de toda la idea. Había visto la unión como el fin de todos sus sueños de tener hijos, al pensar acertadamente que Draco nunca le permitiría acostarse con una mujer para procrear.  
  
La idea de cargar a su propio hijo dentro de su cuerpo durante nueve meses era increíble. Podría enlazarse con su propio hijo como una madre. Era consciente del rubor que cubría su rostro, pero sabía que aunque la idea de un hijo era genial, no podría entregarse a Draco Malfoy a menos que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos. Sabía que Draco lo deseaba, pero Harry no se podía atar a sí mismo de por vida sin amor.  
  
-Sí, es verdad- murmuró Draco.  
  
Harry levantó la mirada, los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Cuando sus ojos chocaron un silencio mortal llenó el salón. Todos veían con la boca abierta mientras parecía que chispas doradas brillaban en sus ojos, sus cuerpos congelados mientras se estudiaban profundamente uno al otro. Sabían que quizás era el magnetismo Veela, pero no los afectó. Hermione asumió tal vez la razón fuera que Draco estaba interesado únicamente en Harry.  
  
El rubio se inclinó; deslizó un largo dedo sobre la mejilla de Harry, ahora completamente curada, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel. Su Harry era tan hermoso y puro. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar Pansy que era mejor que él? Harry era la más increíble criatura que jamás había visto, casi como un lobo: leal, orgulloso, sin miedo y poderoso. Lo reclamaba como una adicción, una adicción de la que sabía jamás se curaría, ni siquiera si Harry se unía a él.  
  
-Ocurre de forma natural, si la pareja quiere una familia. Sin ninguna precaución. No me molestaría tener un hijo...- la voz de Draco se fue apagando, dejando el resto sin decir, asegurándole con los ojos que le encantaría tener un hijo con él.  
  
La idea de un hijo suyo y de Harry era intoxicante. Era casi tan irreal como la imagen de la noche de su unión, imagen que lo había perseguido toda la semana. Necesitaba a Harry, y sabía que en el fondo el otro chico quería tener una familia.  
  
-Gracias Señor Malfoy- interrumpió la Profesora Carol.  
  
La clase finalmente se tranquilizó mientras la Profesora empezó a escribir la tarea en el pizarrón. Draco casi se echa a reír al ver de qué se trataba, sabiendo que le iba a ser muy fácil sacar A+.  
  
'Para mañana en la noche, redacten un ensayo sobre la Herencia Veela. Deben incluir todos los detalles que el señor Malfoy discutió en clase y cualquier investigación extra o experiencia que hallan tenido sobre su magnetismo. Si leen el capitulo 28 de su libro de texto, verán que hay algo de información que los puede ayudar.  
  
Debe de ser de más de 50 centímetros de largo, pues formará parte de su trabajo para fin de año.  
  
-Te ayudo si quieres- le susurró Draco a Harry  
  
Harry levantó la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo, parpadeando confundido. Draco sonrió en su interior, aunque su rostro permaneció serio. Era obvio que Harry no había escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-Si quieres, esta noche te puedo ayudar con ese ensayo- repitió Draco  
  
-Gracias- murmuró Harry agradecido.  
  
-Podemos ir a mi habitación- sugirió Draco  
  
Harry lo miró con sospecha.  
  
-Granger y Weasley pueden venir también- murmuró el rubio.  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
-Gracias...supongo que no estoy...  
  
-Comprendo. Espero que entiendas que no estoy tratando de presionarte, Harry- comentó Draco suavemente.  
  
-Lo sé- sonrió Harry.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
El link de la versión original lo podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil 


	6. Celos causados por un dios de ojos verde...

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Nota Alima21: La traducción de los primeros seis capítulos, con ligeras modificaciones, es cortesía de nuestra amiga Gala, a quien agradecemos de corazón nos permitiera utilizarlos. Un millón de gracias amiga  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Celos causados por un dios de ojos verdes:  
  
Harry estaba en el dormitorio de sexto, nervioso e inseguro sobre qué ponerse. Miró su ropa.  
  
"La camisa roja es muy Gryffindor, la verde está bien pero ¿y si..." pensó antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía  
  
"¡Oh por Dios!, estoy preocupado por lo que voy a usar como una colegiala enamorada" reflexionó con cara de espanto.  
  
Una imagen de Draco Malfoy llegó a su mente. ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar el chico? ¿Le estaría afectando el encanto Veela? Suspiró pasando la mano por su cabello.  
  
-¿Por qué mi vida es siempre tan complicada?- musitó con aire pensativo  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Se giró para ver a Hermione en la puerta con cara de curiosidad. Gimió, haciendo un gesto para que entrara. La chica miro en derredor, a los lotes de ropa dispersas en la cama y reprimió una sonrisa. Le gustara o no, Harry se sentía atraído por Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione comenzó a revolver la ropa. Nunca había visto a Harry tan nervioso sobre su apariencia y eso la sorprendió. Normalmente ni cuenta se daba de lo que se ponía. De hecho, Harry se distinguía por usar los más espantosos conjuntos imaginables, especialmente cuando iba de compras con Ron.  
  
Ignoró la camisa roja que Harry siempre usaba "típico Gryffindor" pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Prueba esto- sugirió suavemente, tomando una camiseta y unos jeans negros de estilo casual.  
  
Harry se los probó rápidamente, sin inmutarse ante el hecho de que Hermione lo viera en boxers. Durante los últimos años su relación se había convertido en un amor de hermanos, lo que era genial para ambos. Se amaban uno al otro en una manera sencilla, platónica. Para Harry, Hermione era la hermana que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener.  
  
Hermione lo estudio críticamente cuando la encaró, sus ojos evadiendo la mirada de la chica. La camisa negra se pegaba a su musculoso torso haciéndolo ver casual y seductor. Sus brazos desnudos eran bronceados y fuertes, sus anchos hombros resaltaban con el material. Los pantalones negros se le pegaban a las piernas haciéndolas ver más largas. Eran un poco apretados, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Combinado con su revuelto y húmedo cabello negro, un par de ojos verdes brillantes y un rostro fuerte y bien parecido, hasta Hermione tenía que admitir que Harry era hermoso.  
  
-Te ves fantástico- le sonrió  
  
Lo dejó solo en el cuarto, no muy segura de qué decir para tratar de calmarlo. En lugar de eso, se encaminó a la Sala Común para reunirse con Ron, quien esperaba a Harry con impaciencia. Era obvio que no estaba feliz con la idea de pasar la tarde con un Veela enamorado.  
  
-¿Ya está listo?- preguntó Ron al instante.  
  
Hermione dejó escapar una risita ante su cara de frustración  
  
-Casi. No podía encontrar nada que ponerse- explicó.  
  
Ron la miró incrédulo  
  
-No quería usar algo muy revelador o algo muy simple- mintió, sabiendo que Harry había entrado en pánico pensando en lo que diría Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué no me preguntó entonces?- inquirió Ron perplejo  
  
-Porque no quería ir vestido como payaso- sonrió Dean  
  
*************  
  
Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, tomó los libros en sus brazos y metió unas plumas, tinta y pergamino en sus bolsillos-sin-fondo. Era un hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione el año anterior. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando apareció Seamus Finnigan. Al principio Seamus ni siquiera lo notó, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió y una ligera expresión soñadora apareció en los ojos del irlandés, mientras observaba a su amigo de arriba abajo.  
  
Harry se congeló. Seamus lo estaba detallando.  
  
-Te ves bien, Harry, ¿quien es el afortunado?- sonrió finalmente  
  
-Hermione, Ron y yo tenemos una cita de estudio con Malfoy- Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre el otro.  
  
Seamus frunció el entrecejo, forzándose a sí mismo a no parecer demasiado enojado  
  
-¿Vestido de esa manera?- consiguió decir finalmente, mirando la ropa tan apretada.  
  
Harry se sonrojó.  
  
-Hermione lo escogió- explicó rápidamente  
  
-ooh...- replicó Seamus, inseguro de qué decir.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Seamus lo estudio en silencio, absteniéndose de saltar sobre el chico que, por años, sólo lo había visto como un amigo. Frunció el entrecejo. Harry normalmente no se daba cuenta cuando coqueteaba con él y últimamente estaba incómodo cada vez que hablaban.  
  
Una sospecha floreció en su mente y apenas se contuvo de ir a asesinar a Malfoy. Era obvio que el Veela le había dicho a Harry lo que ya todo el mundo sabía.  
  
"Bueno", pensó, "no me voy a rendir por un estúpido Veela."  
  
-Tu cabello es un desastre- comentó Seamus repentinamente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tu cabello...es un desastre...¿quieres que lo arregle?- preguntó casualmente, esperando que Harry no escuchara su palpitante corazón.  
  
-Emm..sí...si quieres- aceptó Harry inseguro.  
  
-Siéntate en el suelo junto a la cama- le indicó Seamus quedamente, pues no quería asustar a Harry  
  
Éste se sentó rápidamente, tensándose cuando Seamus se sentó en la cama detrás de él, recorriendo con sus delgados y temblorosos dedos el cabello desordenado. Se quedó quieto mientras Seamus trataba de estilizar su cabello y se sorprendió cuando escuchó murmurar un hechizo. Sintió una tremenda necesidad de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero esperó paciente a que el otro chico terminara.  
  
-Listo- exclamó Seamus finalmente  
  
-Gracias- sonrió Harry  
  
Le dirigió otra sonrisa antes de abandonar el cuarto con sus libros. No miró su reflejo cuando pasó frente al espejo. Corrió velozmente por las escaleras rumbo a la Sala Común y se sorprendió cuando todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo boquiabiertos.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello?- jadeó Ron.  
  
Harry parpadeó  
  
-Err...¿nada?- preguntó dubitativo  
  
-Se ve....- comenzó Hermione  
  
-¡Maldición!- parpadeó Ron, aún paralizado  
  
-Seamus lo hizo- explicó rápidamente  
  
-Se ve adorable, Harry- sonrió Hermione  
  
-¡Tiene los colores de Slytherin en su cabello!- argumentó Ron, asqueado con el simple pensamiento.  
  
La cara de Harry debió de haber reflejado su confusión porque Hermione conjuró mágicamente un espejo para que Harry se pudiese ver. Su cabello normalmente desordenado estaba peinado en picos y veteado de verde y gris. Lo hacía ver mayor y se preguntó por qué Seamus arreglaría su cabello con los colores de Slytherin.  
  
-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No lo sé. Sólo dijo que mi cabello era un desastre y me preguntó si quería ayuda. No sabía que decir, así que acepté y lo dejé hacerlo. Nunca me miré en el espejo, vine directamente para acá-explicó Harry  
  
Hermione podía ver que varios estudiantes estaban a punto de interrogar a Harry y rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la Sala Común. Lavender Brown silbó fuertemente, causando que los demás chicos rieran y las chicas cuchichearan. La Dama Gorda le guiñó un ojo al chico y se sonrojó. Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué pero Ron y Hermione comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia donde Malfoy estaba esperando.  
  
Pronto llegaron a una pintura de Merlín que se parecía mucho a Dumbledore. Merlín les sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Era obvio que había escuchado las noticias.  
  
-¿Contraseña?  
  
-¡Diantres!. Nunca me dijo la contraseña- se quejó Harry  
  
Repentinamente el portal se abrió revelando a Draco Malfoy, quien sonrió a Ron y Hermione antes que sus ojos se posaran en Harry. Se abrieron considerablemente y brillaron extrañamente. Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro antes de hacerse a un lado, dejándolos pasar.  
  
-Viniste- musitó roncamente-  
  
-Si...- murmuró Harry inseguro mientras entraban al cuarto.  
  
Echó un vistazo curioso. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una sala común. El cuarto era de un color crema muy claro con varios sofás también de color crema acomodados alrededor de las paredes. En el centro del recinto se hallaba una mesa de café y en la esquina izquierda, un escritorio cubierto con lo que Harry supuso era la tarea de Draco.  
  
El cuarto era grande, espacioso y rebosaba elegancia. Los ojos de Harry viajaron hacia el gabinete ubicado a lo largo de la pared, cerca de la chimenea y estudió las pequeñas figuras, la mayoría de dragones y otras criaturas peligrosas. Vio unos pequeños unicornios y no le sorprendió que estuviesen hechos de marfil y decorados con piedras preciosas, la mayoría rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas  
  
"Son hermosos" pensó. No estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas tan caras.  
  
-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Draco con tono casual, dirigiéndose a recoger sus pergaminos del escritorio y luego sentarse en uno de los sofás.  
  
-Es bonito- admitió Harry, la sorpresa era clara en su voz.  
  
Draco sonrió  
  
-Es adorable- agregó Hermione  
  
Ron frunció la frente  
  
-Tomen asiento- Draco hizo un ademán, sus ojos fijos en Harry para luego moverse lentamente al espacio vacío a su lado. No había duda de que quería que el Gryffindor se sentara junto a él. Éste se movió y en silencio se sentó, esquivando los ojos de Draco y de Ron.  
  
Draco apenas pudo controlar el deseo de atacar a Harry. Se veía tan delicioso vestido de negro. El color oscuro acentuaba su largo y ágil cuerpo y enmarcaba sus ojos verdes. El cabello puntiagudo era fascinante y el verde y gris le daban un aire misterioso y oscuro, mezclado con la más pura inocencia.  
  
Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos. Se pusieron a trabajar y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que sus ensayos estuvieran casi terminados. Harry había encontrado mucha información sobre las Veelas, sobre todo en lo relativo a sus cuerpos y actitudes.  
  
Funciendo el ceño, releyó su ensayo.  
  
*Las Veelas crecen más rápido que los niños normales. Su inteligencia y magia se muestra a una edad más temprana, especialmente si el Veela es hombre. Son unas criaturas naturalmente curiosas, sobre todo con sus parejas. No tienen preferencias sobre sexo ni orientación. Simplemente escogen a la persona que las completa mental, física y emocionalmente*  
  
"Así que Malfoy no está tras de mí por mi apariencia. ¿Entonces en serio se preocupa por mi? ¿O es solo su encanto de Veela que le dice que me quiere para ser su pareja? Ayudaría si le preguntara pero no me siento a gusto hablando de esto con él. Quizás..." pensaba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Draco se inclinó sobre él ligeramente y cuando lo hizo sintió el tenue aroma de otra persona emanando de la ropa de Harry. El olor era extrañamente familiar, extrañamente dulce mezclado con la esencia almizcleña de Harry. Lo había percibido con anterioridad, pero no sabía dónde. Repentinamente se dio cuenta y aferró a Harry bruscamente, empujándolo contra el sofá y clavándolo en el con su propio cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban fríos, emitiendo pura furia cuando se encontraron con los orbes verdes, desconcertados.  
  
Apenas si escuchó los chillidos de Ron y Hermione. Los ignoró. En ese momento, nada le interesaba excepto el chico debajo de él, el chico que había venido a verlo con la esencia de otro. La esencia de Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios hueles a Finnigan?- siseó  
  
-¿Qué?- se ahogó, mirándolo desconcertado.  
  
-¡Finnigan! ¿Esperabas que no me diera cuenta?- siseó nuevamente, la furia se notaba en cada línea de su rostro.  
  
-No he estado con...- comenzó a argumentar Harry.  
  
Fue interrumpido por un par de suaves labios envolviendo los suyos. Los labios de Draco eran insistentes. Su cálida lengua se precipitó para probar la boca de Harry y clamar su lengua para forzarlo a rendirse.  
  
Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder, Harry sintió un par de cálidas manos viajando debajo de sus caderas, tomando su trasero para empujarlo más cerca; gimió con la fricción permitiéndose relajarse en los brazos del rubio. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido y descubrió que le gustaba; le gustaba que Draco le hiciera eso.  
  
Draco sintió al chico bajo él relajarse y sonrió dentro del beso. Movió los labios para rozar la suave piel del cuello del moreno, sintiendo una vez más la esencia de Finnigan, mezclada con el olor a manzana proveniente del shampoo de Harry.  
  
Decidiendo marcarlo como suyo, mordió la suave piel justo debajo del punto de pulso, chupando la marca y lamiendo el hilillo de sangre. Se levantó mirando los ojos de Harry llenos de pasión y sonrió, satisfecho por el momento.  
  
Observó a Hermione agarrar a Ron y tratar de detenerlo antes de que lo golpeara. Era evidente que no le gustaba la idea de que su archienemigo besara y marcara a su mejor amigo. Ignorándolos, bajó la vista una vez más hacia el chico que seguía tendido en el sofá.  
  
Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos y parecían brillar con deseo; había un extraño color verde oscuro que nunca había visto y las pupilas estaban dilatadas y penetrantes. Draco se levantó; su mente le gritaba que se detuviera mientras su corazón le decía que continuara e hiciera suyo a Harry.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo al fin con voz ahogada, alejándose del sillón en el que Harry seguía tendido, con expresión aturdida y la mirada perdida.  
  
Ron estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Hermione lo detuvo. Miró a Draco con comprensión, decidida a explicarle por qué Harry traía la esencia de Seamus, ya que éste no estaba en estado de defenderse, luego de estar a punto de ser seducido por el Veela  
  
-Seamus arregló su cabello. Es por eso que puedes sentir su esencia en él- explicó tranquilizándolo.  
  
Draco la miró aturdido antes de asentir, aceptando la excusa. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry, quien ahora estaba sentado e intentando recoger su pergamino del suelo.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó el Veela con rigidez, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, pero aún así lo hacía...por Harry  
  
Éste levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Asintió. Había una expresión pensativa en su cara, casi como si no estuviera seguro de qué era lo que sentía. Draco se maldijo silenciosamente, dándose cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la frágil amistad que había forjado con Harry.  
  
-Está bien, lo entiendo. Olvidé que podías olerlo. No quería.....- Se detuvo, frustrado al no poder expresar lo que quería.  
  
-Entiendo- murmuró Draco suavemente.  
  
-Nunca te lastimaría- confesó Harry repentinamente, sus ojos verdes ardían con sinceridad e inocencia cuando se encontraron con los grises, queriendo mostrar que en realidad sentía lo que decía.  
  
"Siempre tan Gryffindor" pensó Draco con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
-Lo sé, Harry- le dijo quedamente  
  
Harry sonrió inseguro.  
  
Si Draco en ese momento hubiera muerto, lo hubiera hecho siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se las había arreglado para tocar al chico que quería, lo había besado y reclamado como suyo y Harry no lo había rechazado  
  
El Gryffindor se había rendido a sus caricias, le había devuelto el beso, aunque de una forma inocente y con limitada experiencia, pero eso era lo que hacía especial a Harry. Ganarse el amor del chico era un desafío, pero valdría la pena al final, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
-Es mejor que me vaya- murmuró Harry dulcemente, tratando de esconder, con éxito, todas las emociones entremezcladas, mientras le daba una débil sonrisa al chico que casi lo había seducido.  
  
-Te veré mañana en el desayuno- convino Draco  
  
-Fantástico, nos vemos Draco- se despidió Hermione siguiendo a Harry fuera de la torre y arrastrando tras ella a un muy aturdido Ron.  
  
Draco escuchó el ruido del retrato al cerrase y se dejó caer en el sofá, el alivio se evidenciaba en cada parte de su cuerpo.  
  
-Después de todo, parece que sí me ganaré este corazón- murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
Una imagen de Harry apareció en su mente.  
  
-Claro, si es que puedo evitar seducirlo cada ves que lo vea- rió.  
  
Continuará..........  
  
El link de la versión original lo podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil  
  
Bueno gente linda, hasta aquí los primeros capítulos de Atracción Magnética. A partir del próximo viernes empezaremos a actualizarlos semanalmente. Queremos agradecer a Gala, quien nos permitió utilizar su traducción de estos primeros capítulos y especialmente a la autora, Frizzy, por permitirnos continuar traduciendo esta genial historia. Y ya saben......queremos reviews 


	7. Sorpendentes descubrimientos

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Descubrimientos sorprendentes  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama mientras escuchaba a sus dormidos compañeros de cuarto. Ron nuevamente murmuraba dormido, Seamus maldecía, Dean mascullaba algo sobre faltas de fútbol y Neville roncaba ruidosamente. Luchó por contener una sonrisa cuando Dean gritó '¡Sáquenlo!', su voz ligeramente atenuada por su almohada.  
  
Su pensamiento regresó a la sesión de estudio que había compartido con Draco Malfoy. El muchacho había sido atento, incluso con Ron y Hermione. Ni siquiera había considerado el hecho de que Seamus pudiera dejar su esencia sobre él mientras hacía algo tan simple como arreglarle el cabello. Por un momento, se preguntó distraídamente si esa habría sido la intención del chico irlandés desde el principio.  
  
-No se atrevería a tanto- murmuró pensativo.  
  
Al principio se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que Seamus se sentía atraído por él. Habían sido amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts y nunca había notado el más mínimo cambio en su comportamiento.  
  
Su atención regresó a Draco. Había sido extrañamente agradable sentarse al lado del Veela, estudiar juntos tranquilamente, aunque en un principio resultó bastante extraño estar tan cerca de su antiguo enemigo. Además había aprendido más sobre los Veela e imaginaba que entendía lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
Lo que más lo había impactado era la furia absoluta en el rostro de Draco cuando pensó que había estado con otra persona. Por un momento temió por el otro chico, sin saber que podía hacer para tranquilizar al Veela.  
  
Se sintió aturdido cuando Draco lo beso. Pero eso n había impedido que le respondiera. De hecho, tenía que admitir que le había gustado estar tan cerca del Veela. Siguió aturdido por horas, para gran diversión de Hermione y disgusto de Ron.  
  
Había tomado casi tres horas para que Ron dejara de despotricar y otras dos horas intentando persuadirlo de que no fuera a romperle la cara a Malfoy por haber intentado 'violar' a su mejor amigo quien, según él, 'no deseaba al mugroso Slytherin'. Harry y Hermione se habían partido de la risa, luchando desesperadamente por mantener serios sus rostros. Afortunadamente lo habían logrado.......por el momento.  
  
"Me pregunto que pasará cuando Rita Skeeter lo descubra" fue el último pensamiento de Harry antes de caer profundamente dormido  
  
**********************  
  
El siguiente día Harry fue despertado por un divertido Draco Malfoy. El rubio observó mientras el cansado chico abría sus somnolientos ojos verdes antes de sentarse, corriendo una mano por su enmarañado cabello negro. El Gryffindor evaluó con los ojos medio abiertos al muchacho inclinado sobre él. Fue en ese momento que tomó conciencia de que estaba vestido únicamente con un par de boxer, sintiéndose completamente desprotegido en frente de un Veela que no quería otra cosa que tener sexo con él.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó, inseguro.  
  
-Desayuno en la cama- Draco sonrió, comprendiendo la indecisión de Harry.  
  
Dio un pase de varita y murmuró unas palabras de modo que de la nada apareció una bandeja sobre sus brazos extendidos. La atención de Harry se dirigió hacia la bandeja.  
  
Era como las bandejas plateadas habituales en Hogwarts, cubierta con un lienzo de encaje blanco. En el medio se posaba un plato con tocineta, huevos, tomates y champiñones, a la derecha una pila de tostadas y a la derecha una copa con jugo de calabaza. También se encontraba un jarrón de cristal donde descansaba una solitaria rosa blanca.  
  
La rosa era hermosa. Los pétalos eran del blanco más puro, con un toque de seda. El tallo y las ojas eran de un vívido verde esmeralda. No tenía espinas, y parecía que el otro muchacho había utilizado magia para preservar la flor de modo que no necesitara agua. Era quizás el regalo más romántico que Harry hubiera recibido jamás.  
  
-Es hermosa- jadeó.  
  
-Está encantada para que permanezca viva. Nunca morirá o se marchitará- Draco sonrió suavemente, extendiendo el brazo para colocar la bandeja en el regazo del Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry finalmente, todavía mirando la rosa.  
  
-Es un regalo para disculparme por acusarte ayer. Te veré más tarde en la clase de Pociones- fue la respuesta antes que el chico desapareciera, dejando a Harry desayunar en paz.  
  
El moreno permaneció sentado, todavía aturdido.  
  
**************  
  
Harry entró en la Sala Común más tarde de lo acostumbrado, ya que le habían traído el desayuno. Dejó que Ron partiera sin el al Gran Comedor, luego de explicarle al pasmado Gryffindor que Draco le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, así como una hermosa rosa que había colocado en la mesilla de noche, donde Harry la pudiera ver.  
  
Seamus apenas había contenido su famoso temperamento irlandés cuando descubrió lo que había hecho el Veela. Había visto la rosa como si fuera a aplastarla y fue únicamente el obvio deleite de Harry al haber recibido tal regalo, lo que lo detuvo de arrancar los pétalos y lanzar el resto por la ventana.  
  
La habitación estaba llena de Gryffindors de todas las edades, todos los cuales, aparentemente, estaban leyendo El Profeta. Harry apenas pudo evitar gemir, conociendo la razón de tal comportamiento.  
  
"Rita Skeeter" pensó con disgusto  
  
Sin una palabra, Ron le entregó un periódico.  
  
'¡Harry Potter- Pareja de Draco Malfoy y el mago más poderoso del  
mundo!  
  
Como muchas personas saben, la familia Malfoy tiene una historia llena  
de sangre Veela. Esta familia, además, es una de las más poderosas del  
mundo mágico actual, debido al prestigioso Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Llama nuestra atención que la esposa del señor Malfoy, Narcisa,  
también proviene de una familia con antecedentes Veela, convirtiendo a  
su hijo y único heredero en uno de los Veela más solicitados de este  
siglo.  
  
Draco Malfoy celebró recientemente su decimosexto cumpleaños y, por lo  
tanto, ha heredado lo que se conoce como su Herencia. Desde entonces,  
ha anunciado públicamente en Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y  
Hechicería, que ha elegido como su potencial pareja, nada más y nada  
menos que a Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Aparentemente, la pareja ha estado trabajando en desarrollar su  
relación, ahora que su famosa rivalidad, que hizo que las Casas de  
Gryffindor y Slytherin alcanzaran los mayores niveles de rivalidad que  
Hogwarts haya presenciado, llegara a su fin.  
  
Harry Potter, de hecho, proviene de una muy poderosa familia de magos.  
Su padre, James Potter, fue una de los más poderosos jóvenes magos  
salido de Hogwarts, junto con el prófugo de Azkaban, Sirius Black.  
  
Su madre, Lily Evans, también fue una de las más talentosas brujas de  
origen muggle que haya estudiado en Hogwarts.  
  
En El Profeta hicimos una pequeña investigación y descubrimos la  
verdadera razón por la que Harry Potter destruyó a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-  
Nombrado. Parece ser que el señor Potter es de hecho, el único  
descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, convirtiéndolo, de este modo, en  
heredero del legendario Gryffindor.  
  
El Profeta también descubrió información que nos conduce a creer que  
Quien-No-Debe-ser-Nombrado es, a su vez, descendiente del mismísimo  
Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Al parecer, la rivalidad de hace mil años a regresado, esta vez entre  
sus descendientes y herederos. Sin embargo, la evidencia nos inclina a  
creer que Harry Potter heredó algo del poder de Quien-Ustedes-Saben la  
noche en que mató a sus padres.  
  
Es conocida la habilidad de Harry Potter para expresarse en Parsel, lo  
que hizo pensar que él era quien había liberado al basilisco en su  
segundo año, cuando de hecho fue el propio Tom Riddle, preservado  
dentro de un diario encantado.  
  
Un científico de San Mungo me confirmó que es completamente probable  
que el señor Potter pueda ser declarado como descendiente en magia  
tanto de Godric como de Salazar, y descendiente de sangre de Godric.  
  
Además, la evidencia surgida del Torneo de los Tres Magos en el cuarto  
año de Harry indican que Quien-Ustedes-Saben ahora también es  
descendiente de sangre tanto de Godric como de Salazar, dado que  
utilizó la sangre de Harry para resucitar  
  
Al mundo mágico sólo le resta esperar que el heredero de Godric  
Gryffindor sea capaz de derrtar al heredero de Slytherin, terminando  
con la rivalidad de una vez por todas. Quizás una vez enlazado con  
Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter esté verdaderamente capacitado para librar  
al mundo de una vez por todas de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.  
  
Redactado por Rita Skeeter  
  
Harry dejó caer el periódico impactado. Toda la sangre drenó de su rostro. Los Gryffindor lo observaban en silencio, aprehensivos. Nunca antes habían visto así al Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Harry se encontraba más allá de la furia. Había sido engañado, manipulado, por una de las personas en que había confiado ciegamente. Dumbledore lo había usado. No había sido más que una herramienta, una herramienta para derrotar algo que él no podía.  
  
-¿Harry?- tanteó Ron, inseguro.  
  
-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó el otro.  
  
-Harry........necesitas calmarte- suplicó Hermione, asustada ante su mirada.  
  
-¡Qué los jodan a todos! ¡Qué el cabrón de Dumbledore se vaya al infierno!- siseó.  
  
Los Gryffindor miraron impactados como Harry abandonaba precipitadamente la habitación. Ron le gritó intentando detenerlo y comenzó a perseguirlo, mientras el otro corría hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry no lo escuchó.  
  
Tan pronto como irrumpió en el Comedor todo se detuvo. Todos los ojos observaron mientras el Niño-Que-Vivió se precipitaba hacia Dumbledore, una mirada oscura en sus ojos mientras se encontraban con los ojos azules de su primer mentor.  
  
-¿Quiere que le diga lo que pienso de usted?- preguntó finalmente.  
  
Dumbledore asintió con tristeza.  
  
Harry escupió en el suelo a sus pies.  
  
-Usted es escoria, Dumbledore. Una absoluta escoria que se escuda detrás de un chico de dieciséis años para pelear sus batallas. Jódase en el infierno, Dumbledore, porque ya no estoy de su lado.  
  
-Harry- suplicó Ron, desesperado.  
  
-¿Entonces al lado de quien estás, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore, suavemente.  
  
-Mi lado. A partir de ahora hay tres bandos. Su estúpida y patética Orden, Voldemort y sus Mortífagos y yo- puntualizó, apenas conteniendo la urgencia de maldecir al hombre que estaba frente a él.  
  
-Tus padres- comenzó Dumbledore.  
  
-Están muertos- replicó Harry directamente.  
  
Nuevos jadeos de impresión recorrieron el Comedor. Incluso Dumbledore lució impactado ante la terminante respuesta.  
  
-De ahora en adelante, Dumbledore, manténgase fuera de mi vida. No regresaré a vivir con los Dursley. ¿Qué le pasó, Dumbledore? Quiero decir, puedo entender por qué me envió allí; después de todo, no querríamos que Harry Potter se convirtiera en el próximo Señor Oscuro, ¿verdad? Actuó como un héroe cuando no lo es. ¡Usted es tan malditamente parcial como Snape! Todo lo que le importa es usted mismo. ¡No soy más que una herramienta y he sido un tonto al pensar que yo le importaba!  
  
Su plan funcionó, ¿no es cierto, Albus? Después de todo, ¿por qué, un niño que había sido abusado por once años, iba a despreciar el consuelo de un hombre que le estaba ofreciendo la verdad?- espetó Harry.  
  
-Harry, por favor, no fue mi intención.  
  
-¡Mentira!  
  
-¡Harry!- chasqueó Dumbledore, empezando a disgustarse.  
  
-Me dijo que había sido el amor de mi madre lo que me ayudó a sobrevivir. ¡Cuando saqué la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador dijo que quería decir que yo era leal a Gryffindor! ¡Nunca me contó que la verdadera razón por la que Voldemort me quería matar, era porque soy heredero de su peor enemigo!  
  
-¡Harry!- repitió Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Cállese! El sombrero seleccionador quería ubicarme en Slytherin, pero usted me dijo en segundo año que era un Gryffindor. Me usó, Dumbledore. ¡Toda mi vida no ha sido nada más que una mentira!- Harry estaba furioso, la ira en su rostro sobrecogió a Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, las cosas no son así, créeme- insistió Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Creí haberle dicho que se callara!- estalló Harry  
  
De repente, las cosas comenzaron a explotar. Platos, ventanas, vasos y recipientes estallaron creando un artilugio de vidrios. Las velas parpadearon y, mientras Harry levantaba el brazo, rayos verdes brotaron de la palma de su mano.  
  
Draco, quien había permanecido sentado con los Slytherins, se dio cuenta que debía hacer algo. Harry estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente. Toda su vida le había sido arrebatada, haciendo que se sintiera perdido. Sus poderes estaban descontrolados, causando estragos. Levantándose, corrió al lado de Harry, rodeando con sus brazos al tembloroso muchacho y meciéndolo lentamente.  
  
Harry se giró y enterró la cabeza en el pliegue del cuello de Draco, buscando el consuelo que el otro le daba libremente. No había nada excepto amor en el abrazo del Veela y Harry necesitaba saber que había alguien estable en su vida, alguien que haría cualquier cosa por él, no importa qué.  
  
-No puedo controlarlo- gimió Harry.  
  
-Shhh, todo va a estar bien. Vamos. Cálmate. Sólo concéntrate en mí, ¿vale? Olvídate de tu magia- Draco lo tranquilizó dulcemente, aún meciéndolo suavemente.  
  
-Bésame- suplicó Harry, su voz ligeramente atenuada.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Harry elevo la cabeza, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos de Draco por un momento antes que sus labios rozaran levemente contra los del otro chico. Draco entendió. En ese momento Harry necesitaba amor. Necesitaba saber que nunca lo dejaría.  
  
-Nunca te abandonaré, Harry- susurró, antes de besarlo profundamente.  
  
Mientras se besaban, no vieron la débil luz verde que los rodeaba. Todos los demás lo hicieron, incluyendo un entristecido Dumbledore. Al fin el heredero de Gryffindor había entrado en posesión de sus poderes.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
La dirección de la versión original la podéis encontrar en nuestro perfil.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 7 de la historia. Esperamos les haya gustado. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Gala Snape: Ojalá el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. No te preocupes, seguiremos traduciéndolo semanalmente. Besitos.  
  
Mickaelle: Si, nosotras supimos que Galasu no podía continuar la traducción, por eso solicitamos permiso a la autora para continuarla. Trataremos de actualizarla todos los viernes y gracias por leernos.  
  
Amazona Verde: Pues acá te dejamos el siguiente capítulo de la traducción y trataremos de actualizar semanalmente . Besos.(Nota Ali: felicidades por tu historia. Te he mandado dos mail pero al parecer no te llegaron)  
  
Kotorimoon: Lo estaba traduciendo Galasu, pero como a ella le fue imposible continuar, lo estamos haciendo nosotras. Intentaremos actualizar todos los viernes.  
  
Grisel: Gracias a ti por tus palabras. Sabes que actualizamos los viernes, así que presumimos conoces nuestras otras traducciones y te aseguramos que la historia se pone cada vez mejor.  
  
Monic Potter: Que bueno que te guste la historia. Trataremos de actualizarla todos los viernes. Y no hay de que, todas nuestras traducciones las hacemos con mucho cariño  
  
Kira-AGP : La intención es traducirlo hasta el final. Contamos para ello con el apoyo de todas ustedes, y trataremos de caer por aquí todos los viernes.  
  
nima jaganashi: Que bueno que te guste, aunque para llegar al último capitulo ahora es que falta. La autora va por el 42 y ahora es cuando. Nos vemos el viernes, aquí y en las demás traducciones  
  
Naria Burrfoot: No es ninguna molestia, las traducciones las hacemos con todo el cariño del mundo. Pensamos actualizar todos los viernes y esperamos verte por aquí  
  
Azalea: No te disculpes, pues aunque nos encanta recibir tus reviews, sabemos que aunque no escribas siempre estás por ahí. Estamos seguras que tanto el Draco como el Harry de esta historia te van a encantar, y en cuanto a Seamus.......todavía va a dar que hablar (ñaca, ñaca). Besos y si viajas, que te diviertas  
  
Goettia: Que bueno que lo estés dibujando en comic. Si puedes, la próxima vez déjanos la dirección para ir a visitarte, y aunque lo hayas leído en inglés, ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando a ver si te gusta la traducción. 


	8. La torre

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
LA TORRE:  
  
Dumbledore dio instrucciones a Draco para que llevara de regreso a Harry a la Torre Gryffindor tan pronto como recuperara el control de su magia. Harry permanecía pegado a Draco y el Veela se veía contentísimo al poder tenerlo tan cerca.  
  
Harry no había permitido que Dumbledore le explicara sus acciones y había rehusado hablar con el anciano. Los azules ojos del Director, normalmente brillantes, se veían apagados mientras observaba a los dos chicos salir del anonadado Comedor.  
  
Draco guió a Harry por un corredor que conducía a su torre. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y la Torre era el lugar perfecto. Había lanzado un hechizo de privacidad alrededor del lugar para alejar a la gente, Dumbledore incluido, cosa que le causaba mucha diversión. Aquí podría consolar a Harry en paz, sin la interferencia de Granger, Weasley, Black, Lupin, y especialmente ese viejo tonto entrometido....Dumbledore.  
  
A Harry no pareció importarle ser conducido hacia la Torre, si es que acaso se daba cuenta de donde se encontraba, cosa que Draco sospechaba no ocurría. Sus enormes ojos verdes habían permanecido fijos en el rubio desde que salieron del Comedor, como para asegurarse de que seguía allí, sosteniéndolo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Torre, Draco guió a su compañero a través de la salita hasta una discreta puerta que casi se confundía con la pared. La puerta conducía a una pequeña escalera apenas iluminada. Lo ayudó a subir, sus brazos todavía rodeando apretadamente al Gryffindor. Pasaron un rellano y continuaron al siguiente piso.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cúspide de la escalera, Draco abrió una puerta mostrando una hermosa habitación. El papel tapiz era de un suave color verde menta, decorado en los bordes con serpientes plateadas que parecían reptar a la luz del pequeño fuego, que había sido preparado por los elfos en espera de la llegada de Draco.  
  
Una enorme cama de cuatro postes era el mueble principal de la habitación. La madera de caoba resplandecía, las serpientes labradas en los postes eran hermosas y delicadas. Las cortinas eran de una suave seda plateada y estaban atadas revelando las suaves sábanas verde esmeralda, la colcha y las almohadas. Harry se alejó de Draco y se movió hacia ella. Su mano recorrió ligeramente las sábanas de seda con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.  
  
-Quizás te sentirías mejor si tomas un baño- sugirió Draco con gentileza, preocupado por la actitud sumisa de Harry y queriendo evitar que éste pensara que lo había llevado allí para hacer el amor. No tenía intención de forzar a Harry cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando con él.  
  
Harry asintió y se obligó a ir hacia la puerta del lado contrario. En su interior se encontraba un elegante baño; era de mármol blanco con accesorios de brillante plata. La bañera estaba construida en el piso y era lo bastante grande como para que Harry nadara alrededor de ella. Había una ducha separada, así como baño y lavamanos. Las velas estaban suspendidas en el tenue aire de la habitación, creando un cálido resplandor.  
  
Draco dio una palmada y el baño pronto se lleno de agua con esencia de vainilla. Harry continuaba cerca del umbral de la puerta, con una expresión medio soñadora mientras inhalaba la esencia. Con una sonrisa, el Veela se adelanto. Lo alcanzó y comenzó a desatar su túnica escolar para descubrir un par de pantalones negros muy apretados y una simple camisa blanca  
  
Le sorprendía que Harry no protestara. Sólo estaba parado ahí, permitiendo que lo desvistiera, sus grandes ojos verdes fijos intensamente en lo alto de la cabeza de Draco, quien sintió que lo inundaba el amor al darse cuenta que confiaba en él completa y absolutamente.  
  
La túnica se deslizó hacia los pies de Harry en un lío de ropas negras y Draco deslizó cuidadosamente sus manos y lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Por un momento, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la bronceada piel del pecho antes de deslizar sus manos hasta sus hombros, sacando el material del cuerpo de Harry con un movimiento fluido.  
  
Contuvo la respiración ligeramente mientras observaba el cuerpo medio desnudo ante él. El anillo del pezón brillaba bajo la tenue luz y apenas pudo contenerse para no tocarlo. En lugar de eso, bajo sus manos ligeramente temblorosas hasta la cintura de Harry  
  
Lentamente desabrochó el botón y bajo el cierre que sujetaba los pantalones antes de deslizar sus manos por las caderas del chico. Deslizó los pantalones de la delgada cintura, maravillándose de cuan delgado estaba; luego dejó que cayeran al piso.  
  
Harry se deshizo de los zapatos y los pantalones y se sacó las medias. Se levantó, el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas mientras los ardientes ojos de Draco viajaban por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el anillo de su pezón y los boxers de seda negra estrechamente ajustados que llevaba puestos.  
  
-Yo puedo......ya estoy bien. Puedo terminar solo- murmuró, claramente avergonzado.  
  
-Entonces te dejaré- susurró Draco, su voz extremadamente áspera mientras le lanzaba una última mirada lujuriosa antes de abandonar la habitación para darle privacidad.  
  
El Gryffindor se desnudó completamente y se sumergió en el baño, suspirando con satisfacción mientras el agua calentada mágicamente lo impregnaba y relajaba sus tensos músculos. Encontró una botella de shampoo y lavó cuidadosamente su cabello. Cerró los ojos  
  
Los abrió nuevamente cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y vio a Draco levantando sus ropas. El otro le sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia las toallas y el pijama negro que había traído para Harry. Este le sonrió agradecido.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No te quedes demasiado tiempo, Dobby nos trajo la comida- murmuró con gentileza.  
  
Harry asintió y observó como el rubio desaparecía nuevamente.  
  
Había sido tan gentil con él. Había estado ahí para él, sosteniéndolo, susurrándole, calmándolo completamente. Nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida, admitió con el corazón hundido, recordando el triste rostro de Dumbledore.  
  
Le habían arrebatado todo lo que tenía. Había creído que su madre lo amaba, todas sus creencias se habían hecho pedazos al descubrir que era el Heredero de Gryffindor. Eso lo había herido; pero tenía que admitir que lo que más daño le había hecho era el hecho de que Dumbledore le hubiera enviado a enfrentar el peligro ignorante de la verdad  
  
Podía haber muerto sin conocer nada de su propia familia, excepto lo poco que Sirius y Remus habían podido contarle de sus días en Hogwarts. Sabía muy poco de su madre debido a que Petunia odiaba a su hermana y el conocimiento de que su padre era descendiente de Gryffindor lo había dejado completamente pasmado.  
  
Su atención regresó a Draco. Había sido tan amable, manteniéndose bajo control mientras él casi se descontrolaba completamente. Tenía que admitir que le había gustado estar tan cerca del Veela. Se había sentido amado cuando sus tiernas manos le habían acariciado, casi como si Draco hubiera creído que se podía romper cual cristal si lo manejaba con demasiada rudeza.  
  
Se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba. Draco siempre estaría allí para él, para lo que fuera. Le ofrecía estabilidad y verdaderamente se preocupaba por él. Oh, sabía que Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione lo querían, pero necesitaba el amor de un amante, no un amigo o una figura paterna.  
  
Se enjuagó para librarse del jabón y se levantó. Se secó y vistió con los pijamas, disfrutando la sensación de la seda contra su piel húmeda. Secó su cabello a toda prisa y regresó a la habitación.  
  
Draco estaba arrellanado en la cama cuando Harry reapareció. Sus ojos instantáneamente se fijaron en la estilizada figura. Los ojos verdes vagaron por la habitación, notando el bello tocador, el amplio armario y la gran ventana que daba al campo de Quidditch, lo cual no había notado cuando entró por primera vez.  
  
-Es una habitación hermosa- admitió, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Gracias. Hay un cepillo en el tocador por si quieres cepillarte el cabello- replicó Draco tranquilamente.  
  
Harry se dirigió al tocador donde un juego plateado de cepillo y peine descansaban pulcramente. Tomó el gran cepillo plateado y se sentó en el taburete. Comenzó a cepillar su cabello de manera automática, estudiando cuidadosamente su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
-Eres hermoso- dijo Draco sinceramente, encontrando los ojos de Harry a través del reflejo.  
  
Draco observó como los verdes ojos bajaron, ocultando sus pensamientos, mientras el rubor subía y cruzaba rápidamente el rostro de Harry. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Era hermoso....hermoso, puro y único.  
  
Acabó de cepillarse el cabello y se dirigió a la cama. Había una bandeja parecida a la que Draco le había llevado a la cama esa mañana. Estaba repleta con cuencos de vegetales, un plato con carne, dos copas de jugo de calabaza y una gran torta de queso con fresa. Al parecer Dobby todavía sabía cuales eran sus alimentos favoritos, pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, cuidando de no golpear la bandeja. Tomó una papa asada y la reventó en su boca, saboreando su gusto con delicia. Draco lo miraba divertido, alegre de que estuviera saliendo de su anterior comportamiento sumiso.  
  
-¿Hambriento?- bromeó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí- Harry sonrió.  
  
Draco le pasó un tenedor y juntos terminaron de comer. El rubio estaba hipnotizado por la forma en que su compañero comía. Era cuidadoso, como si realmente amara la tarea de comer. Se preguntaba distraídamente como era posible que no engordara con la cantidad de alimento que aparentemente ingería.  
  
-Dobby siempre da con mis alimentos favoritos- sonrió Harry  
  
-Ahora lo entiendo. Tan pronto como lo llamé y le pedí que preparara una comida para nosotros sabía exactamente lo que te gustaría. Si mal no recuerdo, él solía trabajar para mi padre, en la Mansión.  
  
-Sí. Lo liberé en mi segundo año- sonrió ante el recuerdo.  
  
-Odié que lo hicieras. Dobby era mi elfo doméstico favorito- se acongojó Draco.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?  
  
-Sí, no sé qué me pasó- confesó Harry  
  
Dracó frunció el ceño.  
  
-Perdiste el control y tu ira hizo que tu magia reaccionara acorde a tus sentimientos. Supongo que tiene que ver con el papel que juegan los poderes Gryffindor. Después de todo, siempre pareces más poderoso cuando estás disgustado o emocionado. Creo que es probable que tu poder esté conectado con tus emociones- le dijo pensativamente.  
  
-¡Perdí el control! ¡Le grité a Dumbledore! ¡Diablo, le escupí a Dumbledore! – gimió Harry.  
  
-Lo superará. Personalmente, considero que tenías razón. No debieron habértelo ocultado. Pero deberías dejar que te explique todo y luego decidir. Creo que en verdad se preocupa por ti, aunque tenga una curiosa manera de demostrarlo. En el fondo, sabes que eres especial para él.  
  
-Quizás. Creo. Primero necesito algo de tiempo para calmarme- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
-Eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- declaró Draco suavemente, no quería que el chico se fuera pero tampoco quería presionarlo para que se quedara en la Torre si no lo deseaba  
  
-Eso me gustaría- confesó Harry con sinceridad, mientras otra oleada de rubor empezaba a cubrir nuevamente su rostro.  
  
*******************  
  
Era ya tarde cuando escucharon que golpeaban el retrato. Después de terminar de comer se habían enroscado en la cama, hablando tranquilamente de sus años en Hogwarts, sus amigos, sus Casas, tareas e incluso de los profesores que odiaban o les gustaban.  
  
Harry se había calmado completamente y se había pegado a Draco, colocando su cabeza bajo la mejilla de éste, lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera. Estaban discutiendo sobre cuan horrible era Snape como profesor cuando escucharon a Merlín gritar desde su retrato.  
  
-¡Aquí hay un loco y su chucho queriendo entrar!  
  
La sonrisa de Harry simplemente se amplió, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Draco para atenuar la risa.  
  
-¿Quieres que entren?- preguntó Draco suavemente.  
  
-Sí, dile a Merlín que los deje pasar.  
  
-¡Déjalos entrar!- voceó Draco, evitando gritar en el oído de Harry  
  
Varios minutos mas tarde, unos acalorados Remus Lupin y Sirius Black aparecieron en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Remus les sonrió, aunque se veía divertido al observar como Harry se acurrucaba en los brazos de Draco. Sirius sólo sonrió con tristeza, yendo a sentarse a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Supongo que escuchaste sobre mi explosión en el Gran Comedor?- preguntó Harry quedamente.  
  
-Sí- respondió Sirius cuidadosamente.  
  
-Perdí el control- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Creo que le diste un buen rapapolvo a Albus- comentó Remus con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con una travesura contenida.  
  
Harry se rió en voz alta.  
  
-Bueno. El viejo tonto merece que lo bajen de su pedestal por unos días- intervino Draco arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-Ustedes tampoco sabían lo de mi papá ¿verdad?- adivinó Harry.  
  
-No- contestó Remus.  
  
Sirius simplemente sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No sé qué me pasó. Creo que fue el hecho de que todo el mundo supiera más que yo sobre mi familia. Se que ustedes me dijeron todo lo que pudieron sobre mama y papá pero no es lo mismo. Quiero decir, Dumbledore sabía por qué Voldemort quiere matarme y nunca me lo dijo. Esto me hirió más porque confiaba en él y me traicionó.  
  
-Tienes el derecho de estar tan enojado como quieras con Albus, creo que él lo entiende, pero tiene una explicación, Harry. Creo que deberías escucharlo- Sirius habló con suavidad, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.  
  
-Lo sé, sólo quiero quedarme aquí un poco más. Draco me dijo que podía quedarme con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, y siento.....no sé....supongo que me siento seguro- confesó Harry.  
  
-Entonces quédate aquí. Tengo que admitir, por lo que me dijo Ron, que él ha hecho un gran trabajo para calmarte- bromeó Sirius con un sugerente guiño.  
  
Remus lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¡Ahhhh! ¡Moony, déjame! ¡Harry sabe que estoy bromeando!- se quejó Sirius.  
  
-Entonces no te metas en la vida amorosa de tu ahijado- gruñó Remus, claramente avergonzado.  
  
-Creo que merezco saber si mi ahijado se ha enlazado con un Veela, Moony- rebatió Sirius.  
  
-¡No hemos hecho nada!- exclamó Harry precipitadamente, viendo que Remus estaba a punto de lanzarse en un discurso.  
  
Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él y Harry se ruborizó, evitando los ojos de Sirius.  
  
-Harry no estaba en condiciones para una unión, y yo definitivamente nunca hubiera tomado ventaja de él cuando apenas era capaz de pensar- declaró Draco con honestidad.  
  
Harry lo miró, inclinando la cabeza para estudiar al rubio Slytherin. Sus ojos se conectaron y sintió el mismo magnetismo que lo empujaba hacia el otro muchacho.  
  
-Te creo- le dijo Sirius notando la mirada.  
  
Harry parpadeó  
  
-Bien. ¿Supongo que Comadreja y Granger deben estar aterrados pensando que secuestré a su pequeño héroe?- inquirió Draco, claramente divertido ante la idea.  
  
Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas y Draco se estremeció  
  
-Es Weasley o Ron. Toma una decisión y se consistente con ella- le ordenó.  
  
Con un suspiro, Draco asintió a regañadientes, ante la diversión de Sirius y Remus. Sirius hizo un guiño a su ahijado y el rubio frunció el ceño.  
  
-Y no pienses que voy a permitir que nos visites con frecuencia, Black- agregó, aunque sabía que nunca podía alejar al hombre de su amigo; después de todo era una parte muy importante de la vida de Harry.  
  
-Sólo vine para asegurarme que Harry estaba bien. Es como un hijo para Moony y para mí- Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Gracias Sirius- murmuró Harry suavemente, extendiendo una mano para tocar el brazo del hombre.  
  
Sirius de inmediato la tomó entre las suyas.  
  
-Tú lo eres todo para nosotros, ¿verdad Mooney?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí. Es el único miembro de la nueva generación de Merodeadores- sonrió Remus.  
  
-El ultimo de los Merodeadores- gruñó Sirius con desesperanza.  
  
-Hasta que tengamos hijos- agregó Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Olvide que las parejas masculinas de las Veelas pueden tener niños- comentó Remus con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Tú quieres niños?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido.  
  
-Sí, aunque si Harry no los quiere tampoco me importaría, pero en verdad necesito un heredero para la fortuna Malfoy- Draco se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar la desilusión en su voz.  
  
-Claro. Malfoy querría un nieto. ¿Has escuchado alguna noticia de tu padre sobre esto?- preguntó Remus claramente curioso.  
  
-No todavía. Sin embargo, imagino que se lanzará cuando lea el artículo. Probablemente me visite pronto. Sabe que no puede hacer nada para detenerme. Ni siquiera él puede detener a un Veela en lo que se refiere a su pareja, aún cuando sea algo casi imposible de creer, como en este caso.  
  
-Le dirá a Voldemort- intervino Sirius.  
  
-En este momento ya Voldemort debe saberlo, apostaría que recibe El Profeta para mantenerse al corriente de lo que pasa en el Mundo Mágico- comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo, no puede desear que mueras más de lo que ya lo hace- musitó Sirius.  
  
-Eso es tan reconfortante, Sirius- expresó Remus con frustración, rodando los ojos.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
-Sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera, en verdad que esto me hace sentir mejor- Harry jadeó entre risas.  
  
- Bueno, él no te tocará- declaró Draco encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él y el Veela suspiró.  
  
-Mi familia es muy importante dentro del mundo mágico. Nuestro linaje es uno de los más confiables y poderosos en el mundo. Realmente dudo que Voldemort intentara destruirlo a causa de una disputa con Harry Potter, quien, puedo añadir con justicia, no ha hecho nada para provocarlo. Quiero decir, que él querrá que continuemos la descendencia Malfoy antes que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso si algo le pasara a Harry, que no le va a pasar, yo nunca buscaría otra pareja. No habrían niños y mi padre no quiere eso. Creo que en estos momentos estamos relativamente seguros de que no seremos atacados- explicó Draco.  
  
-Tienes razón- convino Remus, pensativamente.  
  
********************  
  
Después que Remus y Sirius partieron, prometiendo que lo visitarían en cuanto pudieran, Harry esperó acostado a que Draco regresara del baño. El otro chico reapareció vistiendo un pijama plateado y se deslizó en la cama.  
  
Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio y por fin Harry se acercó al otro chico. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, presionando su cuerpo para acercarse todo lo que podía. El Slyrherin deslizó cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor de Harry, empujándolo aún más fuerte hacia si, su respiración rozando ligeramente la mejilla del moreno.  
  
-Buenas noches- murmuró Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry- replicó Draco.  
  
********************  
  
La mañana siguiente se despertaron con un repetitivo golpeteo. Harry masculló su protesta, acurrucándose más cerca del rubio, buscando su calidez y confort. Draco sonrió somnoliento y abrió los ojos. Vio al halcón de su padre golpear en la ventana cerrada y suspiró.  
  
Se deslizó fuera de la cama, separándose cuidadosamente de Harry antes de abrir la ventana y aceptar la carta de la arrogante ave, que al punto le lanzó una mirada y salió volando, presumiblemente de regreso a la Mansión.  
  
Ojeó la carta con cautela y regresó a la cama, para ver a Harry sentado, observándolo. Sus ojos verdes estaban alerta, pero se estrecharon con aprehensión cuando cayeron en la carta que Draco sostenía en su mano.  
  
-¿De quién es?- preguntó, aunque ya lo suponía.  
  
-Mi padre.  
  
Draco se trepó de vuelta en la cama y abrió cuidadosamente el sobre sellado. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer en voz alta.  
  
Querido Draco  
  
Tu madre y yo nos sorprendimos tremendamente, por decir lo menos,  
cuando leímos el artículo sobre tu elección de pareja. Al principio  
creímos que era uno de esos falsos rumores que esos viejos  
entrometidos habían creado para ganar más lectores. Sin embargo, al no  
haber recibido ninguna carta tuya negando los rumores, he llegado a la  
conclusión de que el artículo está basado en hechos reales.  
  
Aunque en principio me impactó estoy relativamente complacido al ver  
que has elegido una pareja libre y de sangre pura. Tu madre está  
encantada con la noticia y les envía sus mejores deseos a ambos.  
  
Se quedó en el comedor murmurando algo acerca de que tenía que  
preparar ropas de bebé y contratar niñeras, así que prepárate para, en  
un futuro cercano, recibir cartas llenas con absoluta basura, pues  
está segura que tendrás una hermosa niña a quien pueda hablar sobre  
lápiz labial y otras frivolidades por el estilo.  
  
Le hemos enviado una misiva a Dumbledore pidiendo su permiso para que  
asistas a un baile que tu madre está organizando para celebrar que  
recibieras tu "Herencia", y ahora, como tu madre señaló, tu futuro con  
tu pareja.  
  
Espero que no estés teniendo más problemas, pero trata de no matar a  
tu pareja. Como ya sabes, nadie puede cambiar tu decisión y espero que  
hayas aprendido a aceptarla.  
  
Me alegra agregar que Voldemort encontró la situación hilarante cuando  
lo leyó. No sé si eso es algo malo o algo bueno, pero pensé que debía  
informártelo.  
  
Felicitaciones, Draco. Espero verte pronto. Tu madre te enviará los  
detalles sobre el baile en los próximos días.  
  
Tu padre.  
  
-Vaya, eso fue amistoso- remarcó Harry asombrado.  
  
Draco se inclinó sobre él y beso su frente, claramente divertido.  
  
-Sólo espera hasta que recibamos lechuzas y lechuzas de parte de mi madre, hablando sobre bebés- se rió.  
  
-Debe desear mucho un bebé- murmuró Harry.  
  
-Siempre quiso montones de niños pero, tristemente, le fue imposible embarazarse después de mi- confesó Draco.  
  
-A mí no me importa, lo sabes. Es solo que no quiero....unirme todavía. No estoy listo. Sabes que todo esto me gusta y lo he aceptado- dijo Harry repentinamente.  
  
-No te estoy forzando a que te unas a mí, Harry. Tenemos dieciséis años. Disponemos del resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos y tener niños. Ignora a mi madre.......hablaré con ella y le diré que todavía no estamos enlazados.  
  
-NO!- dijo Harry rápidamente.  
  
Draco lo observó confundido.  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Esto está bien. Yo quiero niños- confesó Harry, explicando sus sentimientos.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Sí. Siempre he querido una gran familia- Harry se ruborizó tremendamente, evitando los ojos de Draco.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Sí. Siempre quise tener un hermano o una hermana- dijo suavemente, pensando en su solitaria infancia.  
  
-Entonces tendremos una gran familia- apuntó Draco sencillamente, un destello en sus ojos  
  
-Creo que estás pensando en la concepción- Harry no pudo evitar reír, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas ante el pensamiento  
  
Draco sonrió abiertamente  
  
-Por supuesto que sí. No puedo esperar hasta tenerte en mis brazos, completando la unión conmigo- confesó Draco.  
  
-Lo haré.......me refiero a unirme a ti.  
  
-Lo sé  
  
Suavemente, Draco tomó su mano y lo acercó a su regazo. Harry suspiró y se relajó dentro de su abrazo, disfrutando del modo en que el rubio golpeaba su espalda en un movimiento tranquilizador. De repente, Draco se enderezó mirando a Harry con un destello de mortificación en sus ojos.  
  
-¡Me acabo de dar cuenta! Mi madre le informará a mi abuela.....¡y ella es aún peor!- gimió.  
  
Los muchachos rieron y rieron hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas  
  
Continuará......  
  
Nota: Para encontrar la dirección de la historia original, favor ver en nuestro perfil. Gracias.  
  
Hola a todos. Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y l@s invitamos a visitar nuestra nueva traducción, It was the Flu y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harr NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Gala Snape: Pues acá tienes el siguiente capítulo, ya nos dirás que te parece. Gracias por visitar y poner review en todas nuestras traducciones. Besos  
  
Azalea: Sí, y Draco lo apoya y lo ama incondicionalmente. La historia es larga, ya van 42 capítulos y aún no termina, de hecho la autora se tomó un tiempo de descanso antes de escribir el final, así que ahora es cuando queda historia.  
  
Amazona verde: La verdad nosotras tampoco sabemos como le hizo rita, pero la condenada siempre se entera de todo ¿será paparazzi? Dumbledore no es tan malo, pero el hombre es tann manipulador, y por ende, solo dice lo que le conviene, pero no creemos que sus intenciones sean malas. Ojalá te guste la continuación. Adeu.  
  
Grisel: Aquí tienes la continuación (es viernes) y gracias por tu paciencia. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Bye  
  
Velia: Bienvenida de regreso, es un gusto tenerte por aquí. Harry no es capaz de odiar (bueno, no a Dumbledore) y como viste, Draco es bastante sensato y le sugiere que lo escuche. No te preocupes, hablarán. Esperamos te siga gustando. Besos.  
  
OlgaxTonFelton: Pues si, aun falta algo para que Harry y Draco....ejem.....Recuerda que Harry es un chico tímido y se va a tomar su tiempo, pero entretanto van a pasar muchas cosas bastante entretenidas. Besos  
  
Naria Burrfooot: Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojalá te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos el viernes. Bye  
  
Drakito 16: No te preocupes que en la medida de lo posible, actualizaremos todos los viernes, como hacemos con las demás traducciones. Que bueno que te agrade. Saludos 


	9. Explicaciones de Dumbledore

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios. Gracias  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Las Explicaciones de Dumbledore  
  
Fue al día siguiente cuando Dumbledore envió una lechuza pidiéndole a Harry que lo visitara en su oficina. Éste había esperado que el Director le contactase, pues sabía que querría explicarle todo y trataría de ganarse su perdón.  
  
Leyó la misiva en voz alta, mostrándole a Draco su confianza en él. El rubio le había leído la carta privada que su padre le había enviado y quería devolverle el gesto. Por la mirada en los ojos de Draco, podía decir que esto le había complacido.  
  
Harry  
  
Sé que en estos momentos estás disgustado conmigo, pero me  
disculpo profundamente por herirte. Si vienes esta noche a mi  
oficina, todo te será explicado.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore  
  
A partir de ese momento, Harry se había sentado en la cama en silencio, pensando profundamente. Quería darle al viejo mago oportunidad de explicar sus acciones, especialmente por el hecho de que en verdad quería perdonar al hombre. Quería que Dumbledore se disculpase y poder continuar actuando como siempre, pero no deseaba más mentiras. Quería la verdad, por más dura e increíble que fuera.  
  
Draco estaba ansioso por entender lo que Harry deseaba hacer, pero mantenía su máscara. No quería influenciar en la decisión del otro mostrándole cuánto le desagradaba el entrometido viejo. Harry se preocupaba de verdad por Dumbledore y Draco entendía el por qué. Si él no hubiera sido un maestro en el arte de la manipulación, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de cuan manipulador era el Director. La mayoría de los estudiantes, con excepción de los Slytherins, nunca lo notaban, y el mundo mágico en general, lo adoraba.  
  
Al final, Harry le preguntó su opinión, y Draco, mirando fijamente los confundidos ojos verdes de su pareja, no se sintió con el valor suficiente como para ser completamente honesto. En lugar de eso, intentó decirle la verdad pero minimizando sus propios sentimientos en la materia.  
  
-Esto debes decidirlo tú, Harry. Sabes que él no me agrada, pero creo que al menos deberías escuchar sus explicaciones. Puedo acompañarte si quieres- ofreció.  
  
Harry sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando. Apreciaba el comportamiento de Draco, sabiendo que el otro chico tenía una opinión parcial sobre el Director. Puede que Draco Malfoy hubiera ido a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore para solucionar el asunto Veela con Harry, pero no confiaba en el hombre. No sería hijo de Lucius Malfoy si lo hiciera.  
  
-Lo apreciaría  
  
Harry dudó antes de estirarse y rozar ligeramente sus labios sobre los de Draco en un suave y breve beso. Se retiró para encontrarse con unos deslumbrantes ojos plateados antes de abandonar la habitación precipitadamente, en dirección hacia el saloncito, avergonzado por sus propias acciones.  
  
Draco suspiró con alivio. Era tarde y Harry había pasado todo el día decidiendo si iba o no. Sabía que el chico nunca se perdonaría a si mismo si no lo hacía y que necesitaba entender por qué Dumbledore había actuado de la forma en que lo había hecho.  
  
-Me lo hace tan difícil y aún así es completamente inconsciente de ello- suspiró sonoramente antes de salir detrás de Harry, una mano delineando ligeramente los labios que el moreno había besado, su piel todavía hormigueando. Pero sabía que estar con Harry valía la pena el tormento. Lo valía todo.  
  
**************  
  
Pronto llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore y Harry vaciló antes de decirle la contraseña a la gárgola. Era obvio que quería correr de regreso a la Torre, y aunque a Draco nada le hubiera gustado más que permanecer a solas con su chico en la Torre por el resto de la eternidad, sabía que no podía ser. El propio espíritu de auto-sacrificio Gryffindor no lo permitiría.  
  
-Ranas de Chocolate- pronunció Harry quedamente.  
  
Luego de subir las escaleras, esperaron un momento afuera de la puerta antes que Draco saliera de atrás del otro y la golpeara sonoramente. Harry entornó los ojos. Por mucho que Draco hubiera cambiado, todavía era el arrogante, altivo heredero de la fortuna Malfoy cuando estaba en público.  
  
-¡Adelante!- concedió una voz.  
  
Draco abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta tranquilamente hasta que su pareja pasó. Harry miró al Veela divertido antes de entrar. Suspiró, ya deplorando su decisión de ir. Lo lamentó aún más al darse cuenta que la habitación estaba llena de personas, muchas de las cuales nunca había visto antes, y que todos giraron instantáneamente hacia ellos.  
  
-Harry, Draco, por favor entren y siéntense- invitó Dumbledore inmediatamente, haciendo un gesto hacia dos asientos vacíos, que esperaban a los dos muchachos. Sus ojos azules estaban extrañamente serios, y la expresión del habitualmente jovial rostro era inquietante.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante su tono, que parecía condescendiente, y se dirigió a un asiento. Antes que pudiera alcanzar su meta, fue levantado por un par de fuertes brazos y sentado sobre un suave regazo, mientras un par de ojos plateados lo observaban con una traviesa sonrisa.  
  
-¡Draco!- jadeó, indignado por la acción.  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan indignado? Mis derechos como Veela me permiten tocarte en público y no pienso pasar las siguientes horas aburrido sin sentido, escuchando a Dumbledore presentar sus patéticas excusas, cuando puedo ocupar mi tiempo sosteniéndote.  
  
Harry abrió la boca, como si fuera a protestar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Parpadeó. Draco tenía un punto válido y debía ofrecerle su apoyo. Podría haberlo influenciado para que declinara la invitación de Dumbledore y aún así había permanecido neutral, sin permitir que su desagrado personal influenciara sus opiniones.  
  
Dumbledore tosió, silenciosamente divertido por el comportamiento del Veela, pero sabía exactamente por qué Draco había actuado así. Era una señal de posesión. Estaba mostrando a los presentes que ahora Harry era su pareja y que éste empezaba a aceptar su posición. También decía que deberían respetar al moreno como en lo que se iba a convertir.....un Malfoy.  
  
El Veela lanzó su habitual sonrisa de superioridad Malfoy en dirección al Director, sabiendo que éste había entendido el mensaje implícito, y Harry no pudo evitarlo.....se echó a reír. Encontraba la arrogante actitud del rubio más divertida que ofensiva.  
  
-Eres un snob- le dijo a Draco entre bufidos de risa.  
  
-Debes agradecer a Merlín que eres mi pareja y soy incapaz de herirte, de otra forma hubieras sufrido una muerte dolorosa por ese comentario- Draco arrastró sus palabras, deslizando sus brazos sutilmente alrededor de la delgada cintura de Harry dejando al Gryffindor hábilmente atrapado.  
  
-Y tú eres afortunado de que yo no empiece a gritar "acoso sexual"- Harry le devolvió la burlona sonrisa.  
  
-No harías eso- dijo Draco con confianza.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque entonces mi querida y anciana madre podría echarle la culpa de todo esto a las hormonas extra- se rió, sus ojos brillando con diversión.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, entendiendo lo que Draco quería decir. Por mucho que quisiera tener niños, no estaba listo para el enlace, mucho menos para la tensión adicional que significaba un embarazo y un niño. No era el momento. Era demasiado peligroso.  
  
-¿Hormonas?- preguntó una voz.  
  
Sobresaltado, Harry giró la cabeza para mirar directo a los pálidos ojos azules de Sirius. Se retorció para liberarse de los brazos que lo apresaban pero no lo logró. Aceptando el hecho de que no podía saludar a su padrino apropiadamente, suspiró y a regañadientes se relajó contra el Veela.  
  
-Su madre al parecer quiere un nieto- informó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, peleando con éxito por controlar el rubor.  
  
Sirius sonrió, consciente de que Harry quería una familia. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Draco sobre la edad de su ahijado, era demasiado joven para tener niños, al menos por el momento. Era demasiado joven para cualquier clase de obligación, sin importar cuan maduro fuera para su edad.  
  
-Yo también quiero un ahijado- gimió, sin mostrar sus pensamientos.  
  
Remus, avergonzado, le dio un brusco codazo en las costillas, sus ojos dorados reluciendo con furia. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrado al comportamiento del hombre lobo. Era bien sabido que Remus era un mojigato y un anticuado con respecto a las relaciones sexuales, sin duda debido a su falta de experiencia. Sonrió internamente.  
  
-¡Moony!- se quejó  
  
-Deja de comportarte como un idiota- le ordenó Remus, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.  
  
-¡Pero yo quiero un bebé!- gimió Sirius  
  
-No tengo duda de que podrás encontrar alguien con quien procrear- se burló Snape desde el otro extremo del salón.  
  
-¿Por que lo haría, si es más fácil que Draco embarace a Harry?. Además, si Harry tiene un bebé podremos tener un pequeño Prongs- protestó Sirius tranquilamente, sabiendo por el rostro de Remus que no debería ir más lejos con sus habituales comentarios cuando Snape estaba cerca.  
  
-Sirius, por mucho que aprecie tu apoyo para que deje a tu ahijado embarazado, creo que sería mejor que Dumbledore dijera lo que tiene que decir para que Harry y yo nos podamos ir- apuntó Draco, notando la vergüenza de Harry.  
  
-Gracias, Draco- sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
-No me sonría....me recuerda a mi abuelo- Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
-Samuel Malfoy fue un hombre muy inteligente- Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente.  
  
-Fue un hombre agradable para ser un Mortífago.....sigamos con esto- estalló Draco impaciente.  
  
Harry liberó un brazo y golpeó su cabeza, haciendo que varias personas en la habitación rieran. Draco se limitó a sonreír burlonamente y Harry hubiera podido decir que estaba intentando encontrar algo que lo ruborizara. Parecía como si no hubiera nada que le gustara tanto al Veela como hacerlo ruborizar. Estaba en lo correcto  
  
-Nunca pensé que te gustaría violento, Harry- le sonrió  
  
-¡Draco!- siseó Harry, estrechando peligrosamente los ojos.  
  
-Está bien. Dejaré que continúes con tu pequeño corazón a corazón- concedió Draco con un suspiro.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! Te tiene envuelto alrededor de su pequeño dedo- se rió Sirius, ligeramente impresionado pero no tanto como los demás, habiendo observado a Draco en privado.  
  
Repentinamente cerró la boca ante la mirada de advertencia de Remus. Bajó las pestañas, mirando al hombre lobo con un fingido arrepentimiento en sus ojos azules. Remus se limitó a resoplar, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, la boca crispada con diversión contenida.  
  
-Estamos igual entonces, ¿verdad?- sonrió Draco, divertido.  
  
Sirius arrugó el rostro, pero no lo negó. Todos los que conocían al ex- convicto sabían que Remus era capaz de lograr que hiciera cualquier cosa. Odiaba que el licántropo se entristeciera y era fieramente protector con el único sobreviviente de los Merodeadores.....no contaba a Pettigrew, quien había matado a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Te traje aquí para que discutiéramos algo que debería haberte dicho mucho antes, Harry. Esto, todas las personas reunidas aquí, es la Orden del Fénix- explicó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿La Orden del Fénix?¿No es la Orden que trabaja contra Voldemort?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño, interesado a pesar de si mismo.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Ojo-Loco Moody agudamente, su ojo mágico fijo en Draco con intensidad.  
  
-Mi padre es un Malfoy. Nosotros sabemos cosas- Draco encogió los hombros con negligencia, su postura indicando que no iba a permitir ser desconcertado por el auror  
  
-Estás en lo correcto. La Orden del Fénix se estableció la última vez que Voldemort llegó al poder- dijo Dumbledor tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Pero por qué están diciéndome esto?- preguntó Harry con un toque de irritación en la voz. Quería saber por qué Dumbledore no le había dicho la verdad, no una lección de la historia del primer reinado de Voldemort.  
  
-Tu padre fue un miembro de la Orden, Harry. Se unió por su seguridad. La Orden es exclusivamente para aquellos en que podamos confiar y todos son probados con frecuencia para verificar que no sean espías del lado equivocado. Así fue como tu padre admitió ante nosotros, en una reunión, que la razón por la que Voldemort lo quería muerto era que él era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Quedamos impactados pero no sorprendidos, el linaje Potter llegaba hasta los comienzos del mundo mágico.  
  
Teníamos que proteger a tu padre, por lo que debíamos utilizar el hechizo Fidelius. Lamentablemente falló y tus padres fueron asesinados. Sin embargo, fue tu padre quien nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos la verdad. Hizo que la Orden en pleno prometiera que no te lo dirían hasta que tuvieras veintiún años.  
  
-¿Pero por qué no se me dijo cuando murieron? Quiero decir, sé que no tengo veintiún años, pero creo que tenía el derecho de saber por qué habían muerto mis padres- argumentó Harry con disgusto.  
  
-Prometimos por la Orden y estos juramentos nunca deben ser rotos. Siempre honré la petición de James. Tienes mis disculpas por ocultártelo, nunca quise herirte.  
  
-Ya todo está hecho, nada de lo que diga podrá cambiar el pasado- murmuró Harry, con la mirada perdida.  
  
El abrazo de Draco se estrechó ligeramente para ofrecerle confianza y Harry le sonrió, feliz por su apoyo.  
  
-Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirte. Entraste en posesión de tus poderes demasiado pronto. La razón por la que prometimos contarte a los veintiún años, fue porque ese día entrarías en posesión de tu Herencia, Sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa, sucedió antes de lo esperado, de hecho fue en el Gran Comedor, cuando tuviste el acceso de furia- sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
-Por eso perdí el control- dijo Harry pensativo.  
  
-Sí. Debo agregar que tienes a casi toda la escuela literalmente aterrada- comentó Dumbledore con una risita.  
  
-¿Pero por qué apareció tan temprano?- preguntó Draco, interesado y preocupado a un tiempo.  
  
-De hecho, parece que tu madre no venía de una familia muggle. Tu madre viene de una larga lista de descendientes squib cuyo origen no es otro que el mismísimo Merlín- explicó Dumbledore con gentileza.  
  
Harry sintió como el color desaparecía de su rostro. Draco lo aferró un poco más fuerte y con cuidado, el moreno descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, necesitando el amor que Draco le daba sin cuestionar.  
  
-¿Merlín? ¡Cielos! ¿Lily y James lo sabían?- jadeó Sirius, aturdido más allá de lo creíble. Sabía que Harry era poderoso, pero ser heredero de dos magos tan poderosos era un increíble honor.  
  
-No. Creo que nunca lo supieron.  
  
-¿Qué está tratando de decir?- se burló Snape- ¿Que Potter es el último descendiente de Merlín?  
  
-Sí- confirmó Dumbledore suavemente, sus ojos repletos de preocupación mientras miraba fijamente a Harry, quien había palidecido drásticamente, los verdes ojos abiertos con repentino terror y aceptación. El anciano sabía lo que el chico preguntaría antes que las palabras salieran de su boca.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de Voldemort? Tiene mi sangre. ¿Qué pasa si.........  
  
-Harry, Voldemort te entregó algunos de sus poderes la noche que te maldijo pero tu no le entregaste ningún poder cuando tomó tu sangre. Sí, tu sangre fluyó a través de sus venas pero no quedó ninguna cicatriz, ninguna marca que indique que se transformó en otro descendiente. Tu cicatriz fue el resultado de la lucha entre la magia de Slythering y la magia de Gryffindor. Voldemort tomó tu sangre por la fuerza. Al tratar de matarte te cedió su poder voluntariamente, mientras que tu sangre fue tomada a la fuerza- terminó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Así que él no es heredero de Gryffindor?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Voldemort sabe sobre mi madre?- preguntó Harry indeciso.  
  
-No, puedo asegurártelo.  
  
-Así que eres descendiente de Merlin, Gryffindor y mágicamente de Salazar Slytherin- musitó Draco, impresionado.  
  
-Supongo- dijo Harry con tristeza.  
  
-Sólo tu serías capaz de odiar el hecho de ser uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo- señalo Draco con frustración.  
  
-A ti lo que no te gusta es que sea más fuerte que tú- bromeó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño. Él era un mago poderoso de por si, proveniente de una familia que había dado famosos magos y la magia de numerosas criaturas mágicas como las Veela, que habían entrado en la familia a través del matrimonio.  
  
-Yo tengo mis genes Veela- apuntó desafiante.  
  
-¿Así que piensas seducir a Voldemort?- preguntó Harry divertido.  
  
Draco lució completamente asqueado ante la idea, haciendo que varias de las brujas jóvenes prorrumpieran en risas. Inmediatamente bajó la atracción, no quería provocar una escena e interrumpir la reunión.  
  
-¡Eso es detestable! Deberías saber que los Malfoys tenemos un gusto superior y nunca tomaríamos un consorte tan inferior. Además, nunca desearé a nadie que no seas tú. No quiero a nadie más que a ti- comentó sencillamente.  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry quien sintió la ahora familiar atracción magnética hacia el rubio que lo sostenía. Sabiendo lo que pasaría si no apartaba la mirada, se volvió hacia Sirius con el rostro en llamas y los ojos refulgiendo.  
  
Mentalmente, Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que Harry no estaba listo para unirse a él, y lo entendía, pero el Veela dentro de él se impacientaba con la espera. El Veela quería clamar por lo que era suyo.  
  
-Deja de hacer eso- peleó Harry.  
  
-Y tú deja de romper el contacto- peleó Draco de vuelta.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado por la conversación. Sus ojos verdes refulgían de ira, estrechándose lentamente mientras observaban al rubio.  
  
-Lo lamento. No tenía derecho a molestarme contigo- se disculpó Draco, dándose cuenta que se había excedido.  
  
Los últimos días Draco había estado en el cielo. Había sido capaz de abrazar, acariciar e incluso besar al muchacho de sus sueños. Habían compartido la misma cama, aunque de manera inocente, y no quería que eso terminara. Sabía que Harry comenzaba a sentirse cómodo y relajado a su lado y no quería destruir eso. Quería que su relación prosiguiera.  
  
-Está bien- murmuró Harry, aceptando la disculpa.  
  
-¿Supongo que te estás quedando en la Torre?- inquirió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí- contestó Harry suavemente, evitando los ojos de Draco.  
  
-¿Está protegida?- preguntó McGonagall, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que su alumno se alojaba tan cerca de un Veela.  
  
Ella consideraba que era una idea muy impropia. Eran muchachos, niños, y no deberían vivir juntos, solos, cuando se sentían sexualmente atraídos uno por el otro. Al principio, no pudo creer a sus propios oídos cuando Draco Malfoy confesó que Harry Potter era su pareja. Lo único que había evitado que tratara de detener todo el asunto era que no había modo de impedir que un Veela sedujera a su pareja.....¡y Dumbledore los animaba!  
  
-Sí- confirmó Draco.  
  
-De hecho, el señor Malfoy no me quiere allí y Merlín no me acepta ni a mí- se rió Dumbledore.  
  
-No me gusta usted- apuntó Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por supuesto- Dumbledore resplandeció, sabiendo que Draco Malfoy había sido educado por una familia que lo consideraba un despistado viejo estúpido. Secretamente, se sentía complacido del modo en que todo estaba sucediendo, Harry tenía a alguien mágicamente fuerte para protegerlo y amarlo y Draco Malfoy y el resto de su familia se habría unido a su lado, ante la necesidad de protegerlo como propio.  
  
-¿No pensará que yo creo que es un cretino manipulador?- preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.  
  
-No- Dumbledore sonrió. Cuan irónico era que la gente que intentó engañar viera a través de su máscara, mientras aquellos que lo habían seguido todavía desconocían su lado casi Slytherin. Albus Dumbledore podía haber sido un Gryffindor, ¿pero acaso el propio sombrero seleccionador no había sugerido Slytherin, como en el caso de Harry Potter?  
  
-Bien  
  
-Mortífago- murmuró Ojo-Loco Moody, lanzando a Draco una mirada de desconfianza.  
  
El auror había tratado por años , infructuosamente, atrapar y encerrar a Lucius Malfoy por los crímenes que había cometido, pero el hombre era demasiado resbaladizo para atraparlo, y su riqueza y 'generosas' donaciones persuadían a Fudge de desestimar los clamores de que era un Mortífago.  
  
-¡Alastor!- Dumbledore lo increpó con disgusto, los azules ojos flameando.  
  
Lucius Malfoy podía haber sido un Mortífago, pero su hijo no había sido marcado. Eran las condenas de hombres como Alastor los que creaban barreras entre los rivales. Draco era la futura pareja de Harry, y Dumbledore no quería que el Gryffindor resultara herido por el comportamiento que otras personas tuvieran hacia el chico que amaba, aunque Harry aún no tuviera conciencia de sus propios sentimientos. Harry necesitaba ser protegido hasta que llegara el momento correcto para que cumpliera su destino.  
  
-No soy un Mortífago- aclaró Draco cortante, sus ojos plateados entrecerrados en abierto desagrado mientras miraba fijamente al viejo auror, reparando en la gastada túnica con desprecio, su vieja arrogancia apareciendo fácilmente con la acusación. Era un Malfoy y ellos aprenderían que merecía respeto.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Arabella Figg, sus ojos fijos en él con intensidad, haciendo la pregunta que muchos querían saber pero temían hacer. Dumbledore frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no interfirió.  
  
-Soy un Malfoy. No me inclino ante nadie- siseó Draco con arrogancia.  
  
-Tu padre lo hizo- apuntó Arabella.  
  
-Mi padre no es a quien están interrogando. Sin embargo, seré cortés.....incluso con aquellos inferiores a mí.....- dijo Draco con voz cansina. Ella era una mujer y los Malfoys siempre eran corteses con los miembros del sexo opuesto, al menos en público.  
  
-La lealtad de mi padre está ligada a la marca que lleva, algo que no puede controlar. Él no sigue a Voldemort a ciegas, como muchos de los otros Mortífagos, sin ver sus fallos. No me permitiría perder mi propio respeto y cometer sus mismos errores. Cualquier creencia absurda que tenga sobre mi padre, sepa esto: él moriría por cualquier miembro de su familia, igual que yo. Nuestra familia se basa en la confianza. Sólo confiamos en nosotros mismos.  
  
-Siempre tuviste demasiado orgullo- suspiró Snape, mirando al Veela con una mezcla de diversión y ligera desaprobación.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca podría entender a los Slytherins como al resto de las Casas. Los Hufflepuffs eran leales hasta la muerte; los Ravenclaws estudiosos y desarrollaban el conocimiento; los Gryffindors se enfrentaban a la muerte con valentía, sin importarles cuanto tuvieran que luchar; los Slytherins eran los más desconcertantes de los miembros de cualquier otra casa.  
  
Eran demasiado orgullosos para su propio bien, y frecuentemente tomaban el bando equivocado, hacia la oscuridad, pero una vez se comprometían con algo, o alguien, sin importar qué o quien, mostraban la misma lealtad que los Hufflepuffs. Se lanzaban al peligro con tanta frecuencia como los Gryffindors, pero tenían la astucia e inteligencia como para salir de los apuros en que se metían. Aparentemente, eran una mezcla de todas las casas.  
  
-En todo caso, sugiero que les demos las buenas noches. Después de todo, mañana tienen clases- sugirió Dumbledore.  
  
Se pararon, luego que Draco permitió a regañadientes que Harry abandonara su regazo. Estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Dumbledore los detuvo, una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. A Harry no le gustó su mirada. Era casi jubilosa.  
  
-Recibí una carta de tus padres esta mañana, Draco.  
  
La boca de Severus se crispó para contener una sonrisa ante la horrorizada expresión del Veela. Draco podría dar gustoso su vida por su familia, pero aún así no le gustaban las confrontaciones con ellos, y su estudiante era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que la carta a Dumbledore sólo podía ser una cosa. Considerando su desprecio hacia el Director.  
  
-¿Qué quería mi madre?- preguntó Draco débilmente.  
  
-Solicita tu presencia en un baile que tendrá lugar en la Mansión, en honor de tu herencia y tu pareja- Dumbledore resplandeció.  
  
-Oh.....-susurró Draco, mientras algo de color regresaba a su rostro.  
  
-Y también me pidió que te dijera que llegará mañana en la mañana. Mencionó algo sobre visitar el Callejón Diagón para un regalo a su nieto- parpadeó Dumbledore.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¿Un nieto? ¡Pero si él y Draco ni siquiera se habían enlazado! Cómo podrían concebir un niño cuando no.....Harry enrojeció profundamente, pensando apresuradamente algo más.  
  
-Mi madre está demente- gimió Draco impotente, imaginando claramente a su madre comprando toda la juguetería.  
  
-Parece interesada en hablar con Harry. Averiguar si es saludable o no.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que Harry es saludable!- rugió Sirius, encontrando la escena muy divertida, pero ofendiéndole el pensamiento de que alguien considerara a Harry no apto para tener un niño.  
  
-Los visitará mañana- sonrió Dumbledore, confirmando la primera presunción de Draco.  
  
Harry miró al rubio dudoso, sintiendo que rápidamente crecía la agitación en este. ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco?  
  
-Por favor, dígame que dejará a Marissa en la casa- rogó Draco, palideciendo ligeramente.  
  
-Me temo que no.  
  
A estas alturas Dumbledore reía.  
  
-Demonios- murmuró Draco para si mismo, lanzando una oscura mirada en dirección de Severus. El Maestro de Pociones se limitó a alzar una ceja, resoplando otro ladrido de risa  
  
**************  
  
Harry y Draco dejaron la oficina de Dumbledore y regresaron a su Torre. Harry se veía cansado, así que Draco deslizó un brazo alrededor de él, complacido de tener una excusa para tocar a su pareja, atrayéndolo más cerca de forma que parte de su peso fuera soportado entre ambos. Harry le sonrió agradecido, los verdes ojos debilitando el auto control del Veela  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Estás cansado?- le preguntó con gentileza.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Entonces cuando regresemos a la Torre te puedes acostar- sugirió suavemente, tratando de evitar que pareciera una orden. Sabía que al otro ya no le gustaba ser controlado y que se resistiría a una orden directa como el adolescente rebelde que era.  
  
Harry asintió, sonriendo levemente, internamente complacido por el comportamiento maternal del Veela. Era raro que alguien se preocupara de su salud. Sirius y Remus lo hacían, por supuesto, y Hermione con frecuencia lo animaba a comer, pero nadie se preocupaba constantemente por él.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Torre, Harry se dirigió al dormitorio inmediatamente, bostezando con cansancio. Se sentó en la cama, tumbándose sobre las sábanas de seda con un suspiro de alegría, cerrando los ojos. Se recostó por varios minutos, hasta comprender que el sueño lo eludía. Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con frustración.  
  
Draco estaba abajo, en lo que Harry sabía era el estudio, terminando sus asignaciones. Él no tenía tarea, pues Hermione lo había obligado a terminar todos sus trabajos el fin de semana. Ella también había presionado a Ron para hacerlos, murmurando algo sobre la necesidad de organizarse antes de los EXTASIs  
  
Pensó en Draco. Debía haber sido difícil para el Veela estar tan cerca de él cuando todo lo que quería era consumar la unión. Se preguntó se ya estaría cansado de él, pero desechó la idea instantáneamente. El rubio no había sido otra cosa que comprensivo y afectuoso hacia él desde que habían empezado su extraña relación.  
  
De repente, deseaba al Veela cerca. Draco lo calmaba. Su suave respiración era confortante y disfrutaba de su presencia y suave risa. Se preguntaba si su incapacidad para dormir se debía a que su cuerpo y mente se estaban acostumbrando a dormir con el Veela rodeándolo, protegiéndolo incluso mientras dormía.  
  
Vacilante, desechó su nerviosismo y llamó.  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
Hubo un silencio y luego el rubio muchacho apareció en el dintel, una interrogante expresión en su rostro. Se inclinó contra el marco, observando a su pareja, controlando internamente el deseo repentino que le asaltó ante la vista de Harry. El moreno estaba arrellanado negligentemente en la cama, las sábanas de seda arrugadas bajo su delgado cuerpo; los verdes ojos estaban observándolo, girando con emociones en conflicto; el oscuro cabello caía sobre su frente, haciendo que Draco deseara correr sus dedos sobre el para comprobar si era tan suave al toque como recordaba. Elevó una ceja ante la inquietud de Harrry, claramente divertido por su nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó suavemente.  
  
-¿Me querrías besar?- pidió Harry sin más, sus ojos abriéndose al tomar conciencia de lo que había dicho.  
  
Draco parpadeó, no esperaba esa petición. No sabía si Harry hablaba en serio, y no quería decir algo que pudiera dañar su relación. Lo único que quería decirle era que besarlo sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero controló el impulso.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Yo...bien...  
  
Draco no pudo evitar que el asombro adornara su cara cuando finalmente entendió que Harry quería besarlo. Miró al Gryffindor de pelo oscuro con cuidado, notando un extraño brillo verde en sus ojos. Harry estaba ruborizado, mirando al piso avergonzado. Por un momento, se limitó a observarlo antes de avanzar, una enamorada sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-¿Quieres que te bese, Harry?- le preguntó, esperando haber leído las señales correctamente.  
  
El aludido alzó la vista antes de asentir levemente, su rostro profundamente carmesí y sus ojos brillando con una extraña curiosidad que Draco encontró adorablemente conmovedora. De pronto se encontró sonriendo ampliamente, con deleite; Harry, el chico que amaba, quería que lo besara.  
  
Había temido que Harry hubiese querido besarlo en el Gran Comedor sólo buscando consuelo, y aunque había estado agradecido por el breve momento de intimidad con el Gryffindor, le había dolido pensar que éste no quería nada más.  
  
Se movió hacia delante y se sentó en la cama al lado del moreno, quien lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes. Distraídamente, hizo un repaso mental de el rostro de Harry. Era un rostro hermoso....sus ojos las más asombrosas esmeraldas.  
  
Deslizó una mano y cubrió su mejilla, atrayéndolo hacia si. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y el Veela colocó sus labios ligeramente sobre su boca en un beso tierno, breve, persistente, sus respiraciones mezclándose, antes de alejarse.  
  
-¿Esto es lo que querías?- bromeó suavemente.  
  
-No....quiero......que me beses como Dios manda- susurró Harry, roncamente.  
  
Los párpados se abrieron para revelar unas deslumbrantes órbitas verdes. Miró fijamente los ojos del Veela, sintiendo que la ya familiar atracción magnética hacia el otro chico crecía mientras la emoción del deseo calentaba su sangre.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- bromeó Draco, no deseando otra cosa que estrujar al pequeño cuerpo contra él.  
  
-Quiero que me beses como Dios manda......cómo lo hiciste en el sofá- admitió Harry ruborizado.  
  
Draco contuvo la respiración. Había soñado con ese momento incontables noches, añorando ser capaz de repetirlo, pero obligándose a contenerse por miedo a asustar al otro chico, alejándolo, pero ahora Harry le estaba dando permiso.  
  
-Recuéstate- le dijo con suavidad.  
  
Harry cayó en la cama, obedientemente. Confiaba en que Draco no fuera más allá de lo que él deseaba ir. En realidad, no quería el enlace, al menos no de momento, pero quería que el Veela hiciera que todo el mundo, excepto ellos, se desvaneciera, algo que pasaba cuando Draco lo tocaba.  
  
-Cierra los ojos- lo tranquilizó el rubio.  
  
Harry lo hizo. Luego de unos segundos sintió que Draco se movía sobre la cama y luego sintió el ligero peso de su cálido cuerpo cubriéndolo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y miró fijamente, directo en un par de ojos plateados, aturdidos y llenos de deseo.  
  
Lo miró con impaciencia, amando las sensaciones que el rubio podía crearle. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando sintió una ligera presión que lo detenía. Los labios de Draco presionaban los suyos, acariciando su boca cuidadosamente antes de probar con su lengua, trazando el contorno de su labio inferior juguetona, los dientes mordisqueando la suave carne  
  
Harry se entregó ansiosamente al beso, amando los sentimientos que Draco generaba en él. Abrió la boca y gimió suavemente cuando la lengua del Veela la exploró, estableciendo un duelo con su propia lengua. Ni siquiera intentó luchar contra la atracción magnética que lo empujaba hacia el otro chico, quería ser tocado, ser amado.  
  
Draco deslizó sus labios hacia la garganta de Harry, chupando ligeramente, deseando marcarlo como suyo. Sabía que no podrían unirse. Sabía que Harry no estaba listo para una gran obligación, pero necesitaba marcarlo de alguna manera. Necesitaba marcarlo como suyo.  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
-¿Si amor?  
  
-Bésame de nuevo  
  
Lo miró con sus ojos grises llenos de pasión y supo sin lugar a dudas que no podría negarle nada. No podría. Ya fuera que el Gryffindor se diera cuenta o no. Estaba desesperadamente enamorado y procuraría darle a su pareja todo lo que pudiera. Nada sería lo suficientemente bueno para Harry.  
  
-Con placer.......  
  
*************  
  
Harry despertó al siguiente día sintiéndose cálido y satisfecho. Se acurrucó más cerca, suspirando complacido, cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon, acercándolo más. Sus ojos parpadearon para abrirse y encontrarse con los divertidos ojos grises.  
  
-Buenos días, amor- murmuró.  
  
Recordando repentinamente lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, Harry enrojeció violentamente. Bajó los ojos, incapaz de reunirse con la mirada de Draco, mientras la vergüenza lo inundaba.  
  
-Eres hermoso- musitó Draco, besando tiernamente su enrojecida mejilla.  
  
Harry sonrió débilmente, elevando sus ojos ligeramente hasta el rostro del otro. El Veela sonreía ampliamente, una mirada de afecto en su rostro mientras sus ojos observaban a su pareja. Estaba claramente complacido por los progresos que habían hecho.  
  
No habían hecho otra cosa que besarse, y la única ropa removida había sido la camisa de Harry, con gran regocijo de Draco que había estado fascinado con el anillo del pezón desde que lo había visto. Draco había demostrado que era capaz de limitarse a tocarlo, a decirle lo hermoso que era y murmurarle otras palabras cariñosas. También habían hablado sobre su unión y Harry le había mencionado que quería que fuera especial.  
  
"Haré que sea la mejor noche de su vida", pensó Draco, apartando con ternura el cabello de Harry de sus ojos.  
  
*********************  
  
Finalmente habían logrado estar listos. Harry casi había corrido al baño para tomar una ducha, dejando a un sonriente Draco en la cama. Este buscó un par de pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un par de boxers y unas medias y los dejó justo en el interior de la puerta, cuidando no perturbar la privacidad de Harry. Éste apenas era consciente de su propia apariencia, aún cuando Draco claramente lo adoraba por como era.  
  
Media hora más tarde Harry emergió. Las ropas le quedaban algo grandes pero se veía cómodo. Su húmedo cabello se enroscaba sobre la frente, un par de ojos verdes entornados con expectación.  
  
-Te ves bien- le aseguró Draco.  
  
Harry se relajó visiblemente. Sabía que el rubio no dejaría que se presentara en público luciendo de una manera inaceptable. El Veela tenía una fijación por guardar las apariencias en público, algo que no dudaba había aprendido en su casa.  
  
-¿Qué medida de zapatos usas?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Diez- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
Draco le lanzó una mirada lasciva, sus ojos suavizados mientras se llenaban de travesura. Se rezagaron en el rostro del moreno por un minuto, admirando su bajo estómago apreciativamente  
  
-¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre los pies grandes....?  
  
Harry se ruborizó violentamente, sabiendo sin duda a qué se refería Draco. Puede que fuera novato en las relaciones pero no había lugar a error en su comentario, especialmente porque estaba desnudándolo con los ojos.  
  
En silencio, el Veela sacó un par de zapatos de su guardarropa y les lanzó un hechizo para transformarlos al tamaño correcto. Pretendió no notar el rojo rostro de Harry mientras le entregaba los zapatos. Amaba hacer que el chico se avergonzara.  
  
Este lo aceptó y le sonrió inocentemente. Luego observó como el Veela se encaminaba al baño con rapidez. A través de la puerta escuchó como reía alegremente y sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió y se movió hacia el tocador, donde había dejado su varita.  
  
"Removerio wrinklentia"- musitó, ondeando la varita hacia la cama.  
  
Las sábanas se alisaron instantáneamente removiendo todas las arrugas. Sonrió con satisfacción, agradecido de poder utilizar la magia.  
  
Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido de cuan lejos habían llegado la pasada noche. También estaba agradecido de que Draco no lo hubiera forzado al sexo completo. Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea, y quería que fuera especial, tal como admitió ante el rubio la noche anterior.  
  
-¿Pensando en mi?  
  
Harry parpadeó y sus ojos se reenfocaron para ver que Draco Malfoy estaba parado delante de él, vestido con su infame uniforme de Slytherin, el cabello plateado húmedo y despeinado. Debió haber estado pensando durante un buen rato.  
  
Sonrió, divertido al ver al muchacho en un estado inferior al de la perfección. Draco parecía incluso más adorable cuando era capaz de observar al orgulloso Veela en sus momentos más vulnerables. Además, disfrutaba al ser capaz de bromear con el muchacho, pero podía hacerlo avergonzar con mucha facilidad, por lo que eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.  
  
-Necesitas cepillar tu cabello.  
  
Draco agarró el cepillo que Harry había utilizado anteriormente y rápida pero eficientemente cepilló su cabello hasta colocarlo en su lugar. El Gryffindor se dirigió a la puerta. Reuniéndose con los interrogantes ojos de Draco a través del espejo, sonrió.  
  
-Necesito buscar mis libros en la Torre Gryffinfor- dijo suavemente.  
  
Draco asintió y observó como el otro muchacho abandonaba la habitación, comprendiendo que probablemente querría hablar con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione en particular. Había obligado a sus instintos Veela a retroceder, los instintos que deseaban asegurarse que Harry no se alejara ni un par de pasos de él, de donde pudiera verlo, protegerlo, amarlo.  
  
Sabía que Harry necesitaba espacio. Se moría por poder demostrarle su amor físicamente, pero no sólo por el sexo, que estaba seguro sería maravilloso, sino para crear un enlace entre ellos. El enlace que los convertiría en inseparables.  
  
***************  
  
Harry caminó hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Se encontró con una preocupada Dama Gorda que le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Después de asegurarle que sí, lo dejó entrar. Ella siempre había tenido debilidad por él, probablemente porque no tenía padres, y más tarde, desde el 'incidente Veela' como lo llamaban los Gryffindors, se había portado más maternalmente con él.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
Una figura se arrojó contra él y Harry jadeó, tropezando. Al encontrar lo inteligentes ojos de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, sonrió.  
  
-Que bueno verte- le sonrió.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella ansiosamente.  
  
-Sí.....er......discúlpenme por perder el control- dijo Harry.  
  
-No fue tu culpa- lo tranquilizó Hermione, desestimando su disculpa con un movimiento de la mano.  
  
Se alejó y Harry se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Ron. Su roja cabeza le dio una débil, genuina sonrisa y Harry se la regresó alegre. Ron instantáneamente lució aliviado, al ver cuan feliz estaba su amigo. Esto era mejor que la furia que había mostrado el día anterior.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó.  
  
-Con Draco- Harry se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.  
  
-Ohhhh- Ron se ruborizó-  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba pensando, Harry iba a empezar a negar que hubiera hecho algo con el Veela cuando recordó la noche anterior. Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Hermione lanzó una risita, encontrando la vista divertida.  
  
-¿Completaron la unión, Harry?  
  
-¡Qué? ¡No!- Harry jadeó.  
  
Ron lució aliviado. Aunque sabía que a Harry estaba empezando a gustarle el Veela, no quería perderlo todavía. Era su mejor amigo. Amaba a Hermione, pero era diferente al amor que le tenía a Harry.....afortunadamente. Draco Malfoy lo mataría si se preocupaba por Harry del mismo modo que lo hacía por Hermione.  
  
-Sólo me quedé en su Torre para calmarme. Él hizo que aceptara ver a Dumbledore. Éste me explicó todo y aunque todavía sigo alucinado, supongo que tenía una excusa razonable- Harry suspiró, deslizando su mano por su pelo húmedo.  
  
-Nos diste un susto de muerte- confesó Ron.  
  
Harry se removió incómodo. Sabía que su despliegue de magia sin varita había sido muy impresionante, para los niveles de cualquiera. Ni siquiera podía negar que era un mago poderoso.  
  
-Perdí el control de mi magia- murmuró.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Harry?- interrumpió Seamus Finnegan quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.  
  
-Sí.....estoy bien, Seamus- sonrió Harry.  
  
-Bien- sonrió el irlandés, acercándose.  
  
Viendo la intención del otro chico, Harry se dirigió precipitadamente hacia las escaleras. Se había vuelto cauteloso con el muchacho desde que Draco le había abierto los ojos acerca de las verdaderas razones ocultas tras lo que el Irlandés llamaba 'amistad' y no quería que el Veela perdiera nuevamente el control, luego que había conseguido estabilizar su relación.  
  
-Necesito mis libros- gritó, antes de dirigirse apresuradamente hacia la salida.  
  
-¿Qué hice mal?- se acongojó Seamus haciendo pucheros, sus ojos fijos en la retirada de Harry.  
  
-No hiciste nada- lo tranquilizó Hermione, pasando la mano por su espalda distraídamente mientras se dirigía a tomar su morral. Lo aferró y caminó hacia el retrato.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Seamus confundido.  
  
-Biblioteca- dijeron Ron y Hermione a un tiempo.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una fea mirada, que Ron pretendió no notar, y abandonó la habitación con un bufido.  
  
-Chicas- murmuró Ron.  
  
-Chicos- agregó Seamus.  
  
*********************  
  
Harry caminó hacia el Gran Comedor con Ron, Seamus y Dean. Estaban riendo mientras entraban al recinto, mientras los demás trataban de evitar que Harry notara las miradas que le dirigían. Justo cuando pasaban a través de la puerta y antes de que el Gryffindor entendiera lo que estaba pasando, una hermosa mujer caminó hacia él.  
  
Vestía una túnica de seda azul, elegante y obviamente costosa. Su pálido cabello rubio se amontonaba sobre su cabeza en un elegante moño francés, del cual escapaban unos pocos mechones que enmarcaban su aristocrático rostro, donde unos inteligentes y serenos ojos azules emparejaban con unas largas pestañas, casi antinaturales, ligeramente delineadas con una traza de maquillaje que sólo enfatizaban su superioridad y sofisticación, pues no necesitaba realzar su apariencia.  
  
-Narcissa Malfoy- se presentó suavemente, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Es un placer conocerla- saludó Harry nervioso.  
  
La mujer sonrió complacida, contenta por su saludo. Se veía más amistosa que la última vez que la había visto, en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch el verano anterior a su cuarto año en Hogwart. Todavía era bella; al parecer, Draco había heredado sus rasgos de su madre- meditó Harry  
  
-Debo admitir que fue una sorpresa enterarme sobre mi hijo y tú, aunque siempre pensé que había mucha carga emocional entre ustedes dos- dijo Narcisa sonriendo, guiñándole el ojo.  
  
Harry parpadeó, preguntándose si acaso había imaginado ver a la madre de Draco lanzándole un guiño. Esta mujer era completamente diferente a sus expectativas y a la mujer que había conocido brevemente en el partido de Quidditch  
  
-Eres muy parecido a tu padre, muchacho- comentó una suave y culta voz.  
  
Sobresaltado, giró para ver a una alta mujer de mediana edad, quien supuso acertadamente sería Marissa. Sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante, demasiado intenso, y su cabello era marrón oscuro, arreglado espléndidamente. Su vestimenta era costosa, una túnica similar a la de la mujer más joven a su lado. Era obviamente la madre de Narcissa, sus rasgos faciales eran idénticos.  
  
Esta era la mujer a quien Draco temía más, pensaba Harry.  
  
-Gracias- Harry la obsequió con una genuina sonrisa y el rostro de ella se suavizó, apenas lo suficiente para que lo detectaran aquellos que supieran reconocerlo, y Harry, quien había estado viviendo con Draco, lo notó de inmediato.  
  
-Abuela, deja de tomarle el pelo- Draco arrastró las palabras, apareciendo repentinamente y remolcándolo deliberadamente lejos de sus parientes. Narcisa sonrió ante esto, lanzándole a Harry otro rápido y discreto guiño. El chico suspiró mentalmente, parecía que la buena apariencia no era lo único que Draco había heredado de su madre.  
  
Marissa, atrapando su mirada, sonrió, los ojos azules evaluándolo por debajo de las pestañas, de forma que Harry pudo captar un destello de divertida sorpresa en su mirada.  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
Continuara......  
  
Para ver la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Gala Snape: Que bueno que te guste este Draco, estamos seguras que te vas a enamorar de la parejita. Besos  
  
OlgaxTomFeltom: Pues aquí tienes la continuación, e intentaremos seguir actualizando todos los viernes. Besos.  
  
verottomalfoy: Gracias por tus palabras, lo hacemos con mucho cariño. Besos  
  
tatsui: Pues aquí tienes una nueva actualización. Intentaremos subir un capítulo semanal y nosotras también los queremos a todos ustedes. Besitos.  
  
mickaelle: Pues ya tienes un nuevo capítulo con mucho cariño. Si no tenemos problema, actualizaremos semanalmente. Bye  
  
Amazona Verde: Ojalá y te siga gustando, a nosotras también nos parece un fic genial. Adieu  
  
Grisel: Esperamos que la espera siga valiendo la pena. Todas nuestras traducciones las hacemos con mucho cariño, tratando de ser lo más fieles posibles a la historia original, pero hacemos las adaptaciones necesarias para que resulte coherente en español. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Besos  
  
Azalea: Pues ya habló con el viejito, apoyado por ese encanto de Veela que es Draco. Aún falta unos cuantos capítulos para el enlace (es en el cap. 25 o por ahí) y no creas, Seamus aún va a dar guerra jeje. Besos.  
  
Paola: ¿Solo 14? Pues Ali va a tener nietos antes que tú tengas hijos jaja. Que bueno que te guste el fic, pero lamentablemente tenemos muchas traducciones y sólo podemos actualizar semanalmente. Tendrás que tener un poquitín de paciencia. Besos  
  
Velia: Bueno, estos dos se unen cada día más, y aunque lo que dices de Voldie es verdad, por los momentos se va a quedar tranquilito. Besos  
  
Nocems Calamus: Nos alegra que te guste la traducción. Sobre los signos de interrogación y exclamación y los acentos, revisamos el capítulo y si se nos escapó alguno fue por distracción. Gracias por tu comentario y lo tendremos en cuenta.  
  
LUZY SNAPE: Es que este Draco es un dulce de leche, queremos uno pero con diez años más (30 más para Ali jaja) Gracias por tus palabras. Besos. 


	10. Las Malfoy

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios. Gracias  
  
Capítulo 10:  
  
Las Malfoy  
  
Draco había logrado persuadir a su gente para que visitaran a Dumbledore, para gran alivio de Harry, quien había estado abrumado ante la reunión con su futura familia, y se había alarmado al descubrir que sus convicciones sobre los demás miembros de la familia Malfoy estaban equivocadas.  
  
Narcissa, de quien siempre había creído era fría y maliciosa, aparentemente era completamente diferente, y se preguntó distraídamente si su opinión sobre el patriarca de la familia Malfoy también estaría equivocada.  
  
Para completar su agonía, Draco lo condujo hasta el aula de Pociones. La única persona que necesitaba ahora para hacerlo sentir peor era el temible Profesor de Pociones, el mismísimo Severus Snape. Era bastante conocido en Hogwarts el hecho de que Snape detestaba a Harry tanto como había detestado al difunto James Potter  
  
-Siéntense- ordenó Snape fríamente, los brazos cruzados y la túnica revoloteando teatralmente mientras se volteaba a mirar a Harry con ferocidad.  
  
Automáticamente, Harry se sentó en su puesto de costumbre, apenas registrando el hecho de que Draco se sentaba a su lado derecho. Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos, lo bastante cerca como para proteger a Harry del 'condenado Veela' como diría Ron.  
  
-Hoy vamos a estudiar la Poción Unvelaia. Fue creada en 1577 por un maestro de pociones llamado Leon Bonneau, un fabricante de pociones francés que pasó la mayor parte de su vida creando nuevas drogas en su laboratorio. La poción Unvelaia es, en efecto, un repelente de Veela, y debido a.....las inusuales circunstancias en Hogwart, tanto el Director Dumbledore como yo creímos que sería prudente eliminar de todos ustedes la sensación de Atracción Magnética- se burló, reuniendo sus ojos de forma automática con los inocentes ojos plateados de Draco. Tornó la vista hasta Harry- Entonces, muchacho, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Toma nota!  
  
La poción será aplicada en todos los alumnos esta semana, para prevenir que cualquiera de ustedes babee incontrolablemente en mi salón- agregó con burla.  
  
La clase comenzó a murmurar entre si, mientras varias chicas reían nerviosamente, mirando a Harry y a Draco. Snape las miró con furia, era evidente que no encontraba la situación 'linda' como decían Laverder y Parvati, y la helada mirada que les lanzó era una señal.  
  
-Por supuesto, el señor Potter no tendrá permitido tomarla. Después de todo, no queremos privar al Veela de su pareja, ¿verdad?- agregó Snape vengativamente.  
  
Harry enrojeció violentamente ante el comentario, mirándolo con furia. Realmente lo odiaba cuando se portaba así. Respetaba a Severus Snape por sus habilidades como espía, sabiendo que se requería gran habilidad para engañar a Voldemort, pero aún así no podía soportar al hombre.  
  
Ron abrió la boca para lanzar algo ofensivo al Profesor y apenas pudo ser contenido por Hermione, quien apresuradamente le dio un codazo. Él miró a la chica a su lado, pero ella se limitó a aspirar por la nariz, con clara desaprobación.  
  
Draco, por su lado, lucía completamente imperturbable, pero sus ojos brillaban con ira ante el insulto hacia su pareja y hacia su persona. Snape le caía bien, como a todos los Slytherins. Él, a su manera, se preocupaba por ellos, y sólo interfería cuando era necesario. Era un hombre muy inteligente, poderoso, y el mejor Maestro de Pociones del mundo. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que insultara a su pareja.....bajo ningún concepto.  
  
-Personalmente, sugiero que usted también lo tome, señor. Tampoco podemos permitir que esté babeando en clase, ¿verdad? Después de todo, podría resultar muy inapropiado- la voz sonaba inocente, pero los ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.  
  
Snape lo miró con desdén, entendiendo su advertencia y encontrándose con sus cejas levantadas. Los ojos oscuros se movieron hasta fijarse en la pequeña forma del ruborizado Harry, y Draco se tensó, su sangre Veela urgiéndolo a proteger a su pareja. Después de varios minutos, Snape volvió los ojos hacia el pizarrón, ante el gran alivio de Harry.  
  
-Los ingredientes están en la pizarra. ¡No la estropeen!  
  
Draco y Harry se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Lo hacían individualmente. Harry sabía que Snape le estaba permitiendo confeccionar la poción con la esperanza de que fallara. Estaba furioso pues el hombre lo había humillado completamente y de cierto modo había desvalorizado su relación con Draco.  
  
-Cálmate- pidió el rubio tranquilizadoramente, rozando su brazo en un gesto de consuelo.  
  
-Lo odio- siseo el otro en respuesta.  
  
Draco se echó a reír, pero interiormente estaba furioso. ¡Cómo se atrevía Snape a ofender a su pareja, sus acciones pudieron haber ocasionado que su frágil relación se desintegrara. Estaba consciente que Harry, gradualmente, estaba comenzando a confiar en él y no quería perder esa confianza  
  
***************  
  
Hacia el final de la clase de Pociones todos habían elaborado exitosamente y tomado su respectiva poción, para gran alivio de Draco. No le atraía la idea de tener una multitud de adolescentes hormonales intentando seducirlo mientras usaba sus encantos para atraer a Harry.  
  
La poción del Gryffindor había sido embotellada y Snape, bastante sorpresivamente, había insistido en tomarla. No había sido probada, pero Harry sabía que funcionaría. Había seguido estrictamente las instrucciones, esperando probar que él podía ser tan bueno en Pociones como quisiera.  
  
Al parecer, Severus Snape era un hombre lleno de contradicciones  
  
Estaban en camino hacia el Gran Comedor cuando Seamus decidió intentar atraer la atención de Harry. Aferró al muchacho por la cintura y lo alzó del piso, haciendo que Harry gritara por la impresión, pues no estaba acostumbrando a ser agarrado tan repentinamente.  
  
-Hey, Harry- sonrió Seamus.  
  
El aludido sonrió débilmente y se apartó de sus brazos, lanzando una mirada hacia Draco, esperando que explotara, pero se asustó aún más por la calma que reflejaba su rostro; una mirada tranquila que ocultaba la furia que abrasaba los plateados ojos. Sabía que Draco apenas podía contener su sangre Veela, y suspiró.  
  
Todos se alejaron de ellos, aparentemente recordando el incidente con Pansy, que había dejado a la muchacha temerosa de cada mirada de Draco, pero Seamus se quedó allí parado. Sabía que el Veela no podía obligar a Harry a su unión, y esperaba que este prefiriera una relación con él en lugar del rubio......y Seamus, siendo Seamus, no se iba a dar por vencido por unos pocos obstáculos.  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Finnegan?- siseó Draco fríamente.  
  
-Sólo jugueteando alrededor- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
Draco gruñó como advertencia, sus ojos refulgiendo con una furia creciente ante la visión de su pareja en brazos de otro muchacho. Se sintió complacido al ver que Harry reaccionaba negativamente hacía el irlandés, pero la repentina llama de los celos que había surgido en el corazón de Drago no había sido disuelta.  
  
-Draco.....-murmuró Harry suavemente, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Seamus.  
  
El chico irlandés jadeó con sorpresa, pues nunca antes Harry le había lanzado una mirada como esa. De repente se dio cuenta que su compañero se estaba encariñando con el Veela cada vez más y supo que tendría que fortalecer su ataque.  
  
No quería perder a Harry por Malfoy. De veras le importaba el chico y lo quería para él. Harry era único, y cuando amaba lo hacía con todo su corazón, algo que a Seamus se le antojaba. ¿Que diría todo el mundo si supieran que 'la puta Gryffindor' deseaba amor y afecto? Ya no quería sexo casual. Deseaba algo más profundo. Algo más duradero, más comprometido, y sabía que Harry deseaba lo mismo. Pensaba que serían perfectos juntos.  
  
-Vamos a cenar, ¿si? Tengo hambre- musitó Harry, guiando con gentileza a Draco a través de las puertas que conducían al Gran Comedor. Éste no protestó, pero sus ojos miraron fijamente a Seamus, con una clara advertencia. El Veela no tomaría con amabilidad ninguna interferencia futura.  
  
-Creo que sería mejor que dejaras de enfurecerlo- aconsejó Hermione cautelosamente, sin querer tomar partido, pero deseando advertir al amistoso y alegre Gryffindor.  
  
-Lo dejaré de hacer cuando Harry me lo pida- afirmó Seamus, empecinado.  
  
-Malfoy te va a matar- señaló Ron. A él no le gustaba el Veela, pero era obvio que se preocupaba por Harry, y a su amigo le gustaba el rubio, aún cuando él no podía ver la atracción. Malfoy era.....era.....Malfoy  
  
-Puedo conquistar a Harry- aseveró Seamus con una sonrisa.  
  
Los Gryfindor sacudieron la cabeza con exasperación. Aparentemente, Seamus no pensaba ceder y llevaría a cabo su reto hasta el fin, aún cuando eso significara ser consumido de mala forma, no tenían la menor duda. Y Draco Malfoy no apreciaría que Seamus continuara con su intentos de seducción.  
  
*******************  
  
Fue al final del día cuando se retiraron a su Torre. Desde el encuentro con Seamus esa mañana, Draco había permanecido continuamente al lado de Harry y éste no lo había objetado, contento de estar 'protegido' de ese 'irlandés pervertido'.  
  
El Gryffindor le sonrió a Merlín y el Slytherin murmuró 'Atracción Magnética' y el retrato les cedió el paso. Harry lo atravesó al instante; no notó la amorosa mirada que le dedicó Draco ni cuan relajado y natural se sentía entrar con el Veela en lo que éste llamaba 'su hogar'.  
  
El rubio inmediatamente movió la varita y encendió el fuego, y entonces Harry saltó impactado, al fijarse finalmente en las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá. No eran otras que Narcissa y Marissa Malfoy. El Veela gruñó sonoramente y ni siquiera trató de ocultar su irritación. Había estado deseando una noche tranquila, a solas con su pareja  
  
-La verdad Draco, había pensado que te alegrarías de verme- bromeó Narcissa con naturalidad.  
  
-Adoro verte, madre- respondió fríamente el aludido, moviéndose protectoramente hacia Harry, quien miraba fijamente a la mujer con expresión aturdida.  
  
-No tienes razón para temer por su seguridad- aseguró Marissa suavemente, entendiendo el sentimiento protector del Veela.  
  
La mirada de Harry se giró instantáneamente hacia Draco. Le ofreció una suave sonrisa, que tranquilizó al Veela. Narcissa sonrió al ver la manera como calmaba a su hijo. Le divertía ver lo fácilmente que Draco podía ser manipulado, cuando él había enseñado a otros a manipular.  
  
-Es sólo que me asustó- explicó Harry  
  
Narcissa se encogió de hombros con elegancia pero no se disculpó, a pesar de la mirada feroz que le lanzaba Draco. Era una Malfoy y aún cuando Harry fuera la pareja de su hijo, era difícil hacer a un lado toda una vida de prejuicios  
  
Harry, vacilante, se dirigió al otro sofá; cuando se sentó, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Marissa con una curiosa expresión. Apenas conocía a ambas mujeres, y se preguntaba por qué estarían allí.  
  
-Vinimos para hablar sobre el enlace- explicó Narcisa, presintiendo los pensamientos de Harry.  
  
El joven se ruborizó. El sólo pensamiento de discutir un momento tan íntimo con la familia de Draco era claramente desconcertante. Y lo empeoraba el hecho de que no conocía a ninguna de las dos. El enlace era algo que Harry consideraba un asunto privado entre Draco y él.  
  
-Ya veo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando; supe por Dumbledore que no quieres celebrar la unión todavía....- continuó la mujer suavemente, una pregunta no realizada esperando la respuesta del chico.  
  
La furia en la mirada de Draco se intensificó. Su madre siempre había tenido el mal hábito de interferir en su vida, y esto era inoportuno. Harry no tenía por qué explicar su comportamiento.  
  
-Harry no tiene que contestar.....-comenzó a discutir, sus ojos relampagueando.  
  
-Está bien....Es sólo que esto pasó tan repentinamente. Estaba impresionado al encontrarme con todo esto de Draco y el enlace. No estaba listo. Aún no estoy listo.....he aprendido a aceptarlo pero no.....-Harry calló desesperado, incapaz de explicarse, extendiendo la mano para tocar el brazo de Drago con la intención de calmar al irritado Veela.  
  
-Temía comprometerse con alguien que no conocía- agregó Draco, su voz suave mientras luchaba por controlarse.  
  
Marissa asintió, sus ojos rezagándose el brazo de Harry por un momento antes de mirar fijamente a Draco, una expresión neutral en su rostro. Entendía la urgencia que tenía su nieto de proteger a su pareja, pero había preguntas que debían ser respondidas.  
  
-Puedo entender eso. Sin embargo, necesito saber si tienes intención de efectuar la unión o sólo estás jugando con el afecto de mi nieto- preguntó Marissa fríamente, volviendo la mirada para fijarla en Harry.  
  
Draco se tensó visiblemente, lanzando a su abuela una oscura mirada. Sabía que Harry nunca se burlaría de él en algo tan serio. El Gryffindor era demasiado bondadoso para engañarlo, y de cualquier modo le resultaba imposible mentir, así que hubiera visto la verdad si Harry hubiera sido frívolo con él. No podía creer que Marissa se atreviera a hacerle esa pregunta, y sin su tacto habitual. Intencionalmente, ignoró la pequeña voz que le decía que ella se estaba preocupando por él.  
  
-Yo quiero unirme a él, pero deseo que sea especial. Supongo que se podría decir que deseo que sea perfecto- admitió Harry finalmente, mirando al Veela, asegurándole con su mirada que estaba hablando con la verdad.  
  
-Por supuesto- Narcissa resplandeció, suavizándose nuevamente.  
  
Marissa asintió ante su respuesta. Su rostro no cambió, pero Draco vio la reticente aprobación en los ojos de la mujer. Era una Malfoy, y los Malfoy pensaban sus acciones antes de lanzarse. El comportamiento de Harry demostraba que sería un candidato aceptable y adecuado para unirse a la familia Malfoy.  
  
Draco sonrió a su pareja suavemente, relajándose nuevamente al ver que Harry no se había molestado por la acusación. No quería discutir con él. Habían hecho muchos progresos los días pasados, y odiaría encontrarse con que todo volvía a ser como al principio.  
  
-Sólo queremos hablarte sobre el embarazo masculino- declaró Narcisa. Una melancólica expresión cruzó por su rostro desapareciendo al instante.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, bajando los ojos avergonzado mientras Draco entrecerraba los suyos. Sabía que su madre quería niños que heredaran el apellido Malfoy, pero Harry no quería enlazarse todavía, y mucho menos discutir apropiadamente la idea de tener un niño.  
  
-Cuando ustedes se unan, Harry, hay una gran posibilidad de concepción- le informó Narcissa, ignorando su bochorno.  
  
-Oh.....-murmuró Harry  
  
-¿Tú quieres niños?- le preguntó Marissa, la curiosidad matizando su voz. Si Harry respondía negativamente estarían en problemas. Draco necesitaba engendrar un heredero que llevara el apellido Malfoy.  
  
-¡Sí!- exclamó Harry, firmemente.  
  
Él deseaba niños, después de todo. No deseaba otra cosa que una gran familia, algo que siempre le había sido negado. Sabía que Draco también quería niños, y deseaba que el rubio fuera feliz, se lo debía. El Veela había sido cuidadoso y paciente con él en cada obstáculo con que se habían encontrado.  
  
Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron y una expresión soñadora cruzó su rostro. Estaba claramente complacida con la posibilidad de convertirse en abuela. Draco se rió y su abuela le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.  
  
-Bien- dijo Marissa, mirando a Harry con algo parecido a la aprobación.  
  
-¿Van a tener una ceremonia?- preguntó Narcissa repentinamente, sus pensamientos regresando a la realidad.  
  
-¿Una ceremonia?- repitió Harry sin entender.  
  
-Sí. Como probablemente sepas, en el mundo mágico no hay prejuicios contra el matrimonio con alguien del mismo sexo. Los Veela pueden, si lo desean, casarse con sus parejas antes de la unión- explicó Narcisa tranquilamente, era claro que aprobaba esta posibilidad.  
  
-¿Matrimonio?- preguntó Harry aturdido.  
  
Draco nunca había mencionado nada de hacer su relación oficial. De hecho, el otro muchacho sólo había mencionado el enlace. ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido? ¿Acaso el Veela no quería casarse con él? ¡No....Draco lo amaba!  
  
-No quise decírtelo hasta que estuvieras más a gusto con la idea.....- murmuró Draco incómodo, sintiendo las dudas de Harry.  
  
-¿Entonces tenemos que casarnos?- preguntó Harry, el entendimiento afluyendo a sus ojos.  
  
-No tenemos....pero podemos- respondió Draco vacilante.  
  
Rezaba porque Harry dijera que sí. Llevaba algún tiempo queriendo hablarle sobre una ceremonia oficial, pero temía que un compromiso de esa magnitud asustaría y alejaría al nervioso joven. Draco no podía pensar en nada mejor que estar casado, y enlazado, con el chico que amaba  
  
-La verdad, creo que lo preferiría....me haría sentir más......normal.....supongo- señaló Harry quedamente, los ojos fijos en el piso.  
  
Draco suspiró con alivio, acariciando una mano de Harry amorosamente. Sus ojos se encontraron; oscura plata y vívida esmeralda chocaron, con una variedad de emociones entremezcladas en sus profundidades.  
  
Harry podía sentir como la atracción magnética le urgía a enlazarse con el Veela, pero luchó contra eso, por ahora, sabiendo que no era el momento correcto. No estaba listo; si lo aceptaba ahora, luego podría odiar al otro muchacho por ser obligado a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado.  
  
-Entonces arreglaremos la ceremonia. ¿Quizás el baile pueda ser también una fiesta de compromiso?- sugirió Narcissa sin mucha sutileza. Aparentemente, había pensado hacer esto todo el tiempo.  
  
Draco la miró irritado una vez más, disgustándole la manera en que presionaba a su pareja para que tomara decisiones que en este momento no estaba listo para asumir. Sabía que ella quería un nieto, pero estaba logrando que la situación se volviera más difícil. Seducir a su pareja era un proceso lento, y Draco había hecho tremendos progresos. Al comienzo Harry se había negado, y con el paso de unos pocos días lo había aceptado en su vida, y convenido con la relación. Era lo mejor que el Veela podía esperar. Habían sido rivales y se habían odiado por años antes de descubrir lo del enlace. Esto tomaría tiempo; un tiempo que Draco estaba dispuesto para esperar.  
  
-Está bien....pero no quiero casarme todavía- elevó sus verdes ojos suplicantes hasta los plateados de Draco.  
  
Esperaba que el Veela entendiera sus razones. No quería herirlo, pero no podía aceptar todavía. Necesitaba estar completamente seguro de su decisión antes de hacerlo. No quería cometer un error y terminar atrapado en un hogar sin amor.....Había pasado casi toda su vida atrapado en un hogar con los Dursley, quienes lo odiaban, y no quería que ocurriera lo mismo con Draco.  
  
-No tenemos que casarnos hasta que estés listo. La fiesta es sólo parte del proceso- lo tranquilizó el otro.  
  
Harry se relajó instantáneamente. Draco había entendido y no lo culpaba.  
  
-Bien. Ahora, Draco, por favor vete para que tu abuela y yo podamos llamar al sastre. Sencillamente tenemos que hacer algo respecto a las ropas de Harry- pidió Narcissa cuidadosamente, evitando los aterrados ojos del moreno.  
  
Draco entendió. Los Malfoys sabían estar perfectamente vestido para cada ocasión posible. Había estado pensando comprarle ropa nueva a Harry, pero no sabía como tocar tan delicado asunto, especialmente cuando su chico no tenía ni idea sobre la elegancia. Al parecer, su dilema había sido disuelto.  
  
*****************  
  
El joven se paraba cansado sobre un taburete en la habitación. El modisto era un hombre llamado Silvius Snazzer, uno de los mejores sastres de todo el mundo mágico. Tan pronto como vio a Harry comenzó a trabajar, discutiendo telas, colores y estilos con las dos señoras Malfoy como si el interesado no estuviera en la habitación. Era claro que pensaba que el Gryffindor era incapaz de elegir un traje respetable.....no que Harry lo culpara. Después de todo, las ropas que había vestido hasta ahora eran los deshechos de Dudley.  
  
Se preguntaba distraídamente si Draco estaría de acuerdo con que un modisto hombre lo tocara a él, su pareja. La imagen del rubio maldiciendo al hombre trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. El Veela era muy protector con él y tenía una vena posesiva enorme, que Harry encontraba extrañamente encantadora. Esto lo hacía sentirse importante al saber que alguien se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para no querer perderlo.  
  
-Creo que el verde es uno de los mejores colores para él.....y por supuesto el negro....sin muchos adornos....sencillo y simple......¿quizás una túnica negra, un jersey de casimir verde.....o una camisa blanca?- musitó Silvius, estudiando a Harry con ojo crítico.  
  
Harry se movió ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escrutinio. Los ojos de Silvius se entrecerraron, reparando en la ágil figura, el pelo oscuro y los asombrosos ojos verdes. El chico era una criatura muy hermosa, y Silvius disfrutaba vestirlo. Adoraba un desafío.  
  
-Estoy segura que a Draco le gustará el negro......y el verde va con sus ojos. Asegúrese que tenga un guardarropa completo de invierno.....abrigos, túnicas, ropa casual, todo. Mi hijo querrá que se vista apropiadamente- ordenó Narcissa fríamente, mostrando su clara superioridad sobre el modisto.  
  
-Por supuesto- murmuró Silvius, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de sumisión. Él podía tener todo aquello que el dinero podía comprar, pero los Malfoys tenían una gran influencia, y una palabra diciendo que había vestido al salvador del mundo mágico haría que más personas solicitaran su servicio.  
  
Harry comenzó a mirar con melancolía hacia la puerta que conducía a la salita, donde un impaciente Veela esperaba por él.  
  
"Auxilio...." fue su último pensamiento antes de ser obligado a probarse un nuevo traje.  
  
*************  
  
Casi cuatro horas más tarde, Narcissa salió de la habitación para encontrar a un impaciente Draco con la mirada fija en la puerta. Sonrió burlonamente ante la vista. Durante su visita había descubierto que Draco estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de su pareja. Imaginaba que su primera reacción ante el descubrimiento habría sido divertida de ver.  
  
Siempre se había preguntado sobre la extraña rivalidad entre su hijo y el chico Potter, pero lo había ignorado por influencia de Lucius. Debería haber sabido que sólo su sangre Veela podría haber causado tan fuerte emoción. Los Veela eran criaturas intensas. O amaban o odiaban  
  
Al verla entrar, Draco se levantó de un salto, ansioso por ver a su pareja. La empujó para pasar, por supuesto con gentileza, después de todo era su madre y una Malfoy, y se detuvo, los ojos fascinados con la figura delante de él.  
  
La pequeña figura de Harry vestía una túnica negra, la seda cayendo suavemente hasta el piso a sus pies. La ropa era muy entallada, pegándose a su cuerpo, ante la secreta delicia de Draco. La seda verde de la camisa que llevaba estaba abierta en la parte superior, rebelando una tentadora vista de su piel bronceada. Los pantalones negros caían a la perfección, mostrando sus largas piernas. Internamente, Draco alabó al Quidditch por ser un deporte físico tan intenso.  
  
El rostro de Harry estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, una interrogante en los ojos verdes mientras esperaba pacientemente la aprobación o desaprobación de Draco. El Veela aclaró su garganta, sus ojos hirviendo con un abierto deseo.  
  
-Te ves hermoso- murmuró, con la voz enronquecida.  
  
Harry se ruborizó aún más, reconociendo la mirada en los ojos del rubio, y sintiendo que aumentaba la ya familiar atracción magnética que Draco irradiaba. Se relajó ligeramente, señalando la costosa ropa. Se había sentido un tanto intimidado por el traje, nunca imaginó que llegaría el día que vistiera tales prendas, pero Draco acalló su temor.  
  
-Es para el baile.....Silvius dijo que el verde y el negro era lo más apropiado.....-murmuró Harry, bajando los ojos.  
  
Los ojos de Draco giraron hacia Silvius y en segundos su expresión cambió a una de completo odio, los plateados ojos se volvieron fríos. Ese hombre se había atrevido a tocar a su pareja......a ver el cuerpo de Harry parcialmente desnudo.....su madre no le había mencionado que Harry iba a ser atendido por un hombre.  
  
-Draco- le alertó Marissa, tratando de calmar a su nieto, sintiendo el desastre que se avecinaba.  
  
Silvius echó un ligero vistazo a Draco, consciente de que el muchacho era un Veela muy protector. En ese instante el joven Malfoy parecía querer maldecirlo. Tenía que admitir que había encontrado a Harry atrayente, con un atractivo inocente. El chico era bello y Silvius disfrutaba vistiendo a la gente bella.  
  
Sin embargo, Silvius nunca se acercaría a Harry por numerosas razones: era un cliente, y él nunca mezclaba el trabajo con el placer; además, era el Niño-Que-Vivió y estaba fuera de su liga; y por si fuera poco, era pareja de un miembro de la familia Malfoy, los cuales cada temporada gastaban miles de galeones por sus creaciones  
  
-Su pareja es muy hermoso. No tuve problema en conseguirle un guardarropa completo- le dijo tranquilamente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra pareja para mostrarle al Veela que no significaba ningún peligro para Harry o su relación.  
  
Este último pareció darse cuenta y se adelanto, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Draco. El gesto capturó de inmediato la atención del rubio quien le sonrió en respuesta, suavizando notablemente su expresión.  
  
-Gracias por la ropa, Draco.....- le dijo cautelosamente, sabiendo que aunque su orgullo luchaba al sentirse abastecido por su pareja, su agradecimiento calmaría al Veela.  
  
-No es nada. Jamás vestirás otra cosa que lo mejor- juró Draco, con intención. Harry no tendría que anhelar nada. Llevaría lo mejor que pudiera darle.  
  
El fiero proteccionismo y amor en la voz de Draco impactó al moreno. Emitió una media sonrisa, abrumado. Se empinó y colocó un suave y breve beso en la mejilla del Veela, un gesto que sellaba su promesa y le aseguraba que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo.  
  
En la puerta, Narcissa y Marissa sonrieron ante el gesto mientras Silvius agradecía en silencio a Merlín que el Veela no hubiera tratado de matarlo, antes de partir apresuradamente.  
  
***********  
  
Después que Narcissa y Marissa partieron, prometiendo visitarlos al siguiente día ya que iban a permanecer en el castillo por un tiempo, Draco y Harry se retiraron a la habitación nuevamente. El moreno se metió de inmediato en el baño, esperando relajarse en una tina de agua caliente luego del estresante día que había tenido.  
  
Mientras aguardaba que su pareja terminara con el modisto, Draco había tomado una ducha, esperando que así el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. No había funcionado, pero esto significaba que podía pasar más tiempo con el Dios de los Ojos Verdes, como secretamente comenzaba a llamarlo, cuando reapareciera.  
  
Se desnudó y se puso el pijama. Cayó en la cama, esperando por Harry. Pronto, el Gryffindor apareció en la puerta del baño vestido con un pijama de seda verde nuevo, el cual era parte del guardarropa recientemente adquirido.  
  
Draco tenía que admitir que Harry lucía grandioso. Podía entender la manera como otras personas reaccionaban ante su pareja; era hermoso, poderoso, y tenía una fuerza silenciosa que atraía a los demás.  
  
-Será mejor que ese Finnigan se aleje de ti- comentó de repente, recordando al Gryffindor irlandés.  
  
-Seamus está sólo.....  
  
-Intentando seducirte- sentenció Draco calmadamente, pero su voz era dura.  
  
-El sólo está tonteando........dudo que sepa lo que hace!- argumentó Harry, lanzándose sobre la cama.  
  
-Trató de tocarte- gruñó el rubio, su temperamento sublevándose rápidamente ante el pensamiento de su pareja con el otro muchacho.  
  
-Tienes que aprender a serenarte, Draco. Yo no estoy interesado en Seamus- Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿No te atrae?- le preguntó, curioso pero temiendo la respuesta.  
  
No podía negar que Seamus era un chico atractivo, y él y Harry se conocían mucho más de lo que Draco y Harry. Era cierto que se habían conocido durante la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero Draco no había tenido oportunidad de saber cómo era el muchacho que se ocultaba tras el pedestal que el mundo mágico había creado para él.  
  
-Seamus es un hermano para mí. Siento por él lo mismo que siento por Ron- explicó Harry con cuidado, no quería disgustar al Veela  
  
Draco había probado en varias oportunidades cuan posesivo era, y no quería que se enfureciera creyendo que sentía algo más que amistad por el muchacho irlandés. No quería que Draco se pusiera celoso, pues los celos, aún cuando se probara que eran infundados, siempre dejaban un resquicio de duda.  
  
-Bien- gruñó Draco, empujando repentinamente a su pareja sobre la cama.  
  
Comenzó a besar el rostro del chico; gradualmente hizo su camino hacia sus labios abiertos que suplicaban desesperadamente por su atención. Gimió mientras atrapaba el reflejo de pasión inundando los ojos verdes.  
  
-Te amo mucho- susurró en el oído de Harry, luchando contra la urgencia de poseerlo allí y ahora.  
  
-Lo sé- murmuró éste en respuesta.  
  
Harry lo sabía. Draco le había demostrado su amor en un millón de formas, y fue ese amor que el rubio sentía lo que había atraído a Harry. El Gryffindor ansiaba sentirse amado, y Draco lo amaba. Pero no quería comprometerse con el Veela sin amarlo a su vez, Draco no lo merecía.  
  
Mientras se besaban apasionadamente el corazón de Draco se apretó dolorosamente al darse cuenta que el otro no había dicho 'te amo' en respuesta. Podía sentir la sangre Veela corriendo por sus venas, urgiéndolo a tomar a su pareja, a enlazarse, a hacerle el amor a Harry, pero se controló. Sabía que si iba demasiado lejos y obligaba a Harry a hacer algo que no quería hacer, perdería al Gryffindor. Era una posibilidad que no podía permitirse.  
  
"Me amarás, Harry.........aunque me tome toda la vida lograrlo", juró Draco mentalmente, gimiendo en la suave boca de su pareja, necesitando la tranquilidad de saber que Harry estaba allí, con él, necesitándolo.  
  
Pero el dolor que le provocaba el que Harry no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, ardía en su corazón, incluso mientras se perdía a si mismo en la respuesta de su pareja.  
  
****************  
  
Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente para ver una lechuza desconocida de pie sobre el tocador, una carta atada a su blanca pata. La criatura le recordó fuertemente a Hedwig, excepto por las dispersas plumas negras que adornaban el pecho del animal. Se libró de los brazos de Draco y caminó hacia ella. Desató la carta cuidadosamente y observó como el ave volaba hacia fuera, con un suave ulular de despedida. Entonces abrió la carta:  
  
Harry  
  
Nuestra reunión de ayer me sorprendió, por decir lo menos. No  
eres en absoluto como esperaba. Supongo que esperaba reunirme  
con un duplicado de James Potter. Aunque te ves igual que él,  
tengo que admitir que tu personalidad es completamente  
diferente.  
  
Antes de llegar había estado preocupada al escuchar las  
noticias sobre la pareja de mi hijo. Draco es, y siempre lo  
será, el muchacho más obstinado que he conocido. He escuchado  
historias sobre ustedes, y aunque siempre me pregunté cuan  
fuertes eran las emociones entre ambos, nunca considere este  
escenario.  
  
Fue un placer descubrir que deseas ser padre. Siempre he  
querido un nieto y sé que Draco siempre ha anhelado una gran  
familia, debido a su propia soledad durante su niñez.  
  
Tengo varias cosas que advertirte. Las Veela son unas  
criaturas muy posesivas, como ya sabes. Necesitas tener  
cuidado de hacer que Draco sepa que nunca lo abandonarás por  
otro, pues el pensamiento de perder a su pareja puede conducir  
al Veela a la locura.  
  
Para un Veela, su pareja lo es todo. Para Draco, eres su mundo  
entero y siempre lo serás.  
  
Nunca hieras a mi hijo, pues mis instintos Veela apenas  
podrían ser refrenados para tomar venganza contra ti, aunque  
hiriera a mi hijo al herirte a ti.  
  
Él siempre querrá tu felicidad y te dará todo. Draco nunca  
permitirá que seas herido, de eso puedes estar seguro, y te  
protegerá hasta la muerte si fuera necesario  
  
Espero poder hablarte en privado  
  
Narcisa Malfoy  
  
Harry dobló la carta y la colocó sobre la cómoda. Regresó a la cama, una suave sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios mientras contemplaba el rostro dormido de su futuro esposo.  
  
-Mi prometido- musitó pensativamente.  
  
Observó mientras Draco se agitaba, su cuerpo buscando a Harry por la cama de manera automática. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, llenos de un súbito pánico al pensar que éste había desaparecido. El Gryffindor lo notó y se acercó, de forma que los ojos del rubio se fijaron en él, relajándose visiblemente.  
  
-Tu madre me envió una carta- le explicó.  
  
-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Draco, receloso.  
  
-Decirme algunas cosas que necesitaba escuchar- respondió suavemente, inclinándose para besar los labios de Draco posesivamente.  
  
Todavía no amaba a Draco, pero se preocupaba por él, y eso era un comienzo. No le mentiría al Veela, no creía en expresar falsas promesas de amor impulsado por la pasión. Cuando correspondiera a su amor, lo haría con todo el corazón.  
  
****************  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, todos se les quedaron mirando fijamente, para gran disgusto de Harry. Narcissa y Marissa estaban sentadas con los profesores y débiles rastros de diversión brillaron en sus ojos cuando Harry arrastró a Draco hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco, adaptándose de momento al comportamiento de su pareja, y esperando estar con él, le permitió que lo llevara, mientras una tenue sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.  
  
-Hey, Harry- saludó Hermione alegremente, moviendo con cortesía la cabeza en dirección de Draco.  
  
-Hey Mione.....- contestó Harry distraído, alcanzando tostadas y tocineta.  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza hacia su pareja y saludo a Hermione y Ron con un movimiento de cabeza. Era cortés, pues sabía que Harry amaba a sus amigos, y que ellos eran muy protectores con el chico. Tomó una taza de café, dando un pequeño suspiro de gratitud cuando el aroma alcanzó sus fosas nasales.  
  
-Te ves muy contento- comentó Ron, estrechando los ojos al fijarlos en su amigo.  
  
-Simplemente está complacido de seguir con vida- intervino Draco encogiéndose de hombros con elegancia, sus ojos chequeando la mesa Slytherin donde quedaban varios de sus amigos.  
  
Todos los ojos giraron hacia él, la veja sospecha persistiendo. Lo habían aceptado porque Harry parecía preocuparse por él, pero todavía no le tenían confianza. No podía culparlos. Era un Slytherin, y un Malfoy además. El nombre de la familia Malfoy se había visto oscurecido desde el primer reinado de Voldemort, e incluso ahora, seguían existiendo sospechas de que fueran Magos Oscuros, aún cuando pocos se atrevían a confrontarlos con tal acusación  
  
-¿Qué? Mi madre casi lo ahoga con ropa- Draco se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Ropa?- preguntó Hermione, su voz destilando curiosidad.  
  
-Draco me compró algo de ropa nueva- explicó Harry, lanzándole a Ron una mirada de advertencia.  
  
-¿Te está comprando?- siseo Ron, lo bastante alto como para que todos lo escucharan, incluyendo a Draco. Harry estrechó los ojos; incapaz de creer que Ron pudiera pensar que era lo bastante superficial como para permitir ser comprado por posesiones mundanas. Ron sabía que Harry nunca había tenido muchas pertenencias, y que valoraba las emociones por encima de las necesidades. Las posesiones materiales sólo tenían significado para él si provenían de alguien que le importara con todo el corazón y no pudiera ser reemplazado. Su capa de invisibilidad era un ejemplo, así como su Saeta de Fuego; unas ropas no se comparaban con eso.  
  
-No, le estoy suministrando ropa a mi prometido- corrigió Draco, sintiendo el enfado de Harry hacia sus amigos por su falta de sutileza. Deseaba probarles que no estaba comprando a Harry. Se preocupaba por él, profundamente, y como su pareja, era su trabajo proveerlo de todo aquello que necesitara.  
  
El Comedor asumió una quietud sepulcral luego de la declaración, tal como Draco había supuesto. Sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué?- chilló Ron, obviamente pasmado.  
  
-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Hermione, una suave sonrisa en su cara, mientras miraba a Harry, complacida. Un compromiso quería decir que su relación estaba progresando, y que Harry estaba comenzando a amar al Veela. El Gryffindor nunca hubiera aceptado comprometerse si no le importara Draco.....sólo necesitaba darse cuenta de que lo amaba, aunque eso podría tomar algo de tiempo. La mayoría del tiempo, era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.  
  
Draco sonrió débilmente, complacido del efecto logrado con sus nuevas noticias. Era un Slytherin, después de todo, y los Slytherins disfrutaban originando grandes reacciones, especialmente en público.  
  
-Harry aceptó comprometerse conmigo. Las invitaciones para el baile de la Mansión estarán llegando mañana. Harry y yo las escribiremos esta tarde- informó tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Invitaciones?- preguntó Ron débilmente, viendo que la situación escapaba de control rápidamente  
  
-Harry, ¿no sería mejor que explicaras tú?- pidió Hermione.  
  
-Bien..... la madre de Draco mencionó matrimonio, y aunque no estoy listo para casarme o unirme, estuve de acuerdo con un compromiso- el aludido se ruborizó.  
  
-Al menos no vas a casarte- dijo Seamus repentinamente, un obvio alivio en su voz.  
  
Dracó gruñó amenazadoramente, furioso ante el pensamiento de que Seamus continuara con su seducción. ¡Harry era suyo!!  
  
Harry automáticamente le tocó el brazo, controlando al Veela fácilmente con su gesto. Ya había descubierto que podía apaciguar instantáneamente al Veela haciendo que su atención derivara hacia él. Era una táctica Slytherin, pero funcionaba, y después de todo, Harry casi se había convertido en un Slytherin.  
  
-No todavía- señaló Harry circunspecto, sin gustarle la sonrisa en el rostro de Seamus. Una sonrisa que sabía significaba problemas. Había pasado media vida en Hogwarts, hablando, riendo y compartiendo cerca del otro chico y conocía la expresión de su rostro bastante bien.  
  
-¿Y persiste la tradición de besar al prometido?- preguntó Seamus de manera casual, sus ojos brillando con malicia.  
  
-¡No!- siseó Draco, claramente furioso. No le importaba si era muy bajo que un Malfoy mostrara sus emociones en público, ¡no se sentaría allí a observar como ese chico adulaba a su pareja!  
  
Harry aferró sus brazos para prevenir que intentara estrangular a Seamus, recordando la forma en que el Veela había atacado a Pansy sin detenerse a considerar sus acciones y que no lo lamentó después.  
  
-Seamus.....-suplicó, intentando decirle con los ojos que dejara de atormentar deliberadamente al Veela para hacer que perdiera el control.  
  
-No voy a besarte- sonrió el aludido, divertido por el fuego crepitando en los tormentosos ojos del rubio e ignorando la súplica de los verdes ojos.  
  
-Será mejor que permanezcas alejado de mi pareja- ordenó Draco furioso, alzando la cabeza con arrogancia y el desprecio cruzando rápidamente su rostro.  
  
-Técnicamente, Harry no será tu pareja hasta que ocurra el enlace- apuntó Seamus, engreído.  
  
El rubio movió su varita y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante precipitadamente, frotando sus labios contra su mejilla hasta lograr calmarlo, mientras unos ojos plateados, ahora ligeramente enojados, se reunían con los suyos. Internamente, suspiró con alivio.  
  
-Soy tu prometido- le recordó, suavemente  
  
Draco pareció calmarse completamente ante las confortantes palabras, contento de enroscar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, mientras observaba a Seamus a través de sus calculadores ojos plateados. Parecía observar atento al otro chico, en caso de que tratara de 'atacar' a Harry, para el gran regocijo de Hermione, quien reprimió precipitadamente su risilla cuando los ojos plateados se estrecharon en su dirección.  
  
Todo regresó a la normalidad y Harry esperaba que su Padrino le hubiera enviado alguna carta con las lechuzas de la mañana.  
  
Miles de lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor, pero sólo un ave se paró frente a él. Era un gran cuervo, negro desde las plumas hasta el pico, y con unos ojos vivamente carmesí. Pero lo que mayormente atrapó la atención del chico fue el paquete negro que traía en la pata. Un paquete dirigido a Harry Potter.  
  
Cuando el ave dejó caer el paquete en el plato de Harry el salón quedó en silencio. Draco se tensó cuando el otro lo tomó, desatándolo para dejar ver una cajita negra. Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, retiró el cordel y miró dentro. Al principio nada paso, pero de pronto una voz emergió de la caja. Una voz que, Harry sabía, sólo podía ser de Voldemort.  
  
-Felicitaciones por tu boda con el señor Malfoy, Harry. Llama a esto un temprano presente de bodas. Técnicamente, la única razón por la que te lo envío es porque el condenado roedor ha dejado de serme de utilidad. Trata de evitar su gimoteó matándolo antes de liberarlo- la voz siseó antes de alejarse.  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó Draco suavemente, preocupado por la expresión estática en la cara del otro. Había reconocido la voz, pero estaba receloso acerca del regalo. ¿Por qué enviaría Voldemort un regalo a su enemigo?  
  
Sin notar los atónitos rostros que lo rodeaban, Harry metió la mano en la caja y saco el aturdido cuerpo de Colagusano.  
  
-¡Colagusano!- exclamó Ron, rodando los ojos cuando reconoció a la rata.  
  
-Sirius es libre- murmuró Harry, viendo la rata como si fuera el regalo más precioso que jamás hubiera recibido.  
  
Draco sabía sobre la inocencia de Sirius y sobre Peter, pero nunca hubiera soñado que Sirius recobraría su libertad de manos del mismísimo Voldemort. Al parecer el Señor Oscuro no estaba tan loco como para no disfrutar la ironía. Su padre le había comentado que Voldemor usualmente tenía un retorcido sentido del humor  
  
-¿Qué significa esto, Harry?- preguntó Seamus, su voz ligeramente temblorosa, pues nunca antes había escuchado la voz de Voldemort.  
  
-Esta rata no es otro que Peter Pettigrew en su forma de animago- explicó Harry con voz aturdida.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó precipitadamente, moviéndose con una elegancia que sorprendió a muchos, sus ojos azules estrechándose y su poder fluyendo libremente, con una fuerza que mantenía oculta excepto en situaciones extremas, creando una atmósfera de asombro y temor reverencial en los estudiantes que le observaban.  
  
-Señor Potter, por favor deme la rata- le pidió calmadamente, tratando de sacar el animal de entre los dedos del chico. Sabía que Harry odiaba a Peter Pettigrew, y no podía culparlo, pero Sirius nunca sería libre si el joven mago perdía los estribos y el control sobre su magia.  
  
Harry retrocedió con ojos indecisos. Era claro que ni siquiera ahora confiaba en el Director, lo que hizo que Dumbledore suspirara internamente. Pensaba que su relación había sido reparada, pero por lo visto todavía tenían un largo camino por delante para que Harry confiara lo suficiente, como para estar de acuerdo a apoyar sus decisiones.  
  
-No. Quiero entregárselos yo mismo a los aurores- argumentó el muchacho, pues no deseaba dar oportunidad a Pettigrew de escaparse otra vez  
  
-Deje al menos que lo transforme- insistió Dumbledore con suavidad.  
  
Harry asintió, conviniendo en que esa era la forma más fácil.  
  
Dumbledore murmuró algo y un relámpago de luz azul golpeó a la rata en sus manos. Harry dejó el pequeño animal en el piso precipitadamente y hubo un jadeo general entre los estudiantes y varios profesores, cuando ésta se transformó rápidamente en la figura de un hombre. Un hombre que Harry odiaba completamente. Un hombre que había traicionado a sus padres y permitido que su inocente Padrino pasara doce años viviendo en el infierno.  
  
-Peter Pettigrew- susurró Harry, la aversión era obvia en su voz.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Para ver la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: Disculpa que no te contestamos en el capí anterior, pero ya estaba todo en el horno cuando vimos tu review. Gracias por tus lindas palabras hacia nosotras y tienes toda la razón sobre los fics, son todos geniales y las autoras excelentes. Lo cierto es que traducimos aquello que verdaderamente nos gusta. Sobre Sirius y Remus, ¡¡no podemos responderte eso!! Si no le quitaríamos gracia al asunto, Esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado y también te rías con el. Besos  
  
Azalea: A nosotras también nos gusta mucho Albus. Estas dos chicas Malfoy (nótese la ironía) van a seguir saliendo, especialmente mamá Veela. Y muy pronto viene papá Lucius. En cuanto a Seamus, ¡Ay, Azalea, si te contáramos lo que viene! Aún va a dar lata el irlandés. Besitos  
  
Nocens Calamus: Gracias por lo que nos toca y tienes toda la razón, la historia es excelente. Somos españolas. Las direcciones donde puedes encontrar atracción magnética, tanto la anterior (42 cap) como la modificada (25 cap) las puedes encontrar en nuestro perfil, pincha en alima21 y ahí está. Y gracias por tu ofrecimiento, lo tendremos en cuenta. Saludos.  
  
Murtilla: Pues aquí tienes la continuación. Y esta traducción es primicia, pues a partir del capítulo 9 incluye las últimas modificaciones hecha por la autora, que son bastantes. La idea es tratar de actualizar todos los viernes. Bye.  
  
Velia: Pues les tiene miedo porque, como pudiste ver, esas dos son temibles jeje. Sí, una de las cosas más lindas del fic es ver cómo Draco va conquistando a pulso a Harry. Besos.  
  
Gala Snape: Si, de veras que son hermosos juntos y Draco está ahí, solícito y protegiendo a Harry. Pero no creas, no todo será color de rosa, juas, juas. Besitos.  
  
Naomi: Gracias por tus palabras y trataremos de actualizar todos los viernes. Sip, Draco es lindo en la historia, pero no creas, también tiene su vena celosa. Ya verás, ya verás. Saludines  
  
Luzy Snape: Sip, esta historia es genial. Tu fic está muy bien (habla Ali) pero no lo había leído por falta de tiempo (ustedes nos tienen traduciendo a millón jeje). Leí los dos primeros capítulos y me gustaron y prometo leer esta semana los otros 6 y te cuento, ¿vale? Besitos.  
  
Sayuri12: ¡¡Gracias!! Nos alegra que te guste y esperamos que siga siendo así. También adoramos a Draquito. Besos  
  
Drakito 16 :D: Mmm, también tiene su punto tener niños jóvenes así cuando tengan los 35 los tiene criados y pueden disfrutar de la vida jejeje pero cada cual tiene su opinión. Besos 


	11. Invitaciones, Seamus y Celos

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 11:  
  
Invitaciones, Seamus, y Celos:  
  
Harry estaba en la biblioteca. Narcissa y Marissa prácticamente habían arrastrado a Draco hasta la Torre para tener una charla en privado, que Harry asumió sería sobre él y la siguiente generación de Malfoys. Draco había lucido horrorizado ante la idea y trató de escapar, pero no lo logró.  
  
Dumbledore había enviado a Peter Pettigrew al Ministerio con la idea de liberar a Sirius. Harry tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser liberado lo bastante pronto como para que pudiera tenerlo como una figura permanente en su vida. Amaba al hombre y lo veía como si fuera el padre que siempre le había sido negado.  
  
No tenía idea de por qué Voldemore le había dado tal regalo, pero sospechaba que era algo que lo beneficiaba a él también. En privado, pensaba que Colagusano debía haber hecho algo que lo disgustara, y éste era su castigo. Después de todo, un Sirius Black furioso y Azkaban era peor que la muerte o cualquier tortura que el Señor Oscuro pudiera aplicarle.  
  
Había decidido visitar la biblioteca para terminar su ensayo sobre la Poción Unvelaia. Al parecer era una poción sencilla, pues pocos libros tenían alguna información útil sobre sus efectos y funciones.  
  
En realidad Harry había revisado varios libros, sin descubrir nada nuevo, así que tomó el siguiente libro de la pila con poco entusiasmo, anticipando los mismos resultados. Era un libro pequeño y delgado, el título estaba esculpido en la cubierta delantera en algo que Harry pensó lucía sospechosamente similar al oro. Se preguntó por qué un libro cubierto de oro se encontraría en la sección abierta de la biblioteca pero desechó el pensamiento y comenzó a leer.  
  
"Atracción Magnética, por Claire Sarend"- leyó en silencio.  
  
Abrió el libro y fue a la primera página que tenía un simple párrafo.  
  
Las Veela son quizás unas de las más fascinantes criaturas del mundo  
mágico. Son conocidas en todo el mundo por su belleza, su posesividad  
y su Atracción Magnética.  
  
Harry pasó a la siguiente página.  
  
Quizás uno de los hechos más ampliamente conocidos acerca de las Veela  
es el de que viven para sus parejas. Al cumplir dieciséis años,  
reciben lo que se conoce como su Herencia. La Herencia es el momento  
en que reciben todo su poder y su Atracción Magnética entra en acción.  
  
Durante los días que siguen a la recepción de su Herencia, usando sus  
sentidos buscan hasta encontrar su compañero, hasta descubrir a su  
pareja perfecta, emocional, mental y espiritualmente . Al encontrarla,  
una Veela hará absolutamente todo para asegurarse la unión con su  
pareja, enlazándose por toda la eternidad.  
  
La pareja recibirá la Atracción Magnética y algo de esta atracción se  
reflejara en ellos. Desafortunadamente, la pareja atraerá la atención  
de otros humanos, encendiendo los famosos celos y furia de las Veela.  
  
Raramente pueden ser controlados cuando pierden el control, y sólo por  
sus parejas si es necesario. Generalmente las parejas tienen más  
control que las Veelas en su relación, pues la Veela hará todo por  
complacer a su pareja, especialmente cuando están desesperados por  
unirse a ellos.  
  
Agrandando los ojos, Harry giró la página.  
  
EL ENLACE  
  
El enlace de una Veela y su pareja es uno de los momentos más  
hermosos en la vida de una Veela. En ese instante se conectan  
completamente con la pareja elegida, entregándole su alma y su  
corazón, enlazándolos con los de su pareja. Esto pasa cuando ambos  
llegan juntos al orgasmo.  
  
La pareja también se ve profundamente afectada y aquellos que han  
tenido la fortuna de unirse a una Veela claman que es el momento más  
increíble de sus vidas, cuando el amor de su Veela los cubre  
completamente.  
  
El enlace puede ocurrir en cualquier momento luego del dieciseisavo  
cumpleaños de la Veela, pero ésta se enardece durante la primavera. Es  
en esa época cuando los bebes son habitualmente concebidos y no hay  
modo de evitar el embarazo dela pareja de una Veela.  
  
Durante dicho periodo estas criaturas son inmensamente protectoras y  
posesivas con sus parejas, necesitando el contacto físico más que  
nunca. Anhelan el contacto y es durante esta época cuando las Veelas  
sufren más, sabiendo que sus parejas no pueden estar con ellas  
constantemente.  
  
Se sabe que pueden llegar a matar a cualquiera que toque a sus parejas  
en este tiempo y el amor y la necesidad que sienten por su compañero  
hace que duden de su fidelidad. Es importante que la pareja esté  
consciente de eso, y proceda a mantener un periodo de reclusión  
alejándose de todos, excepto de aquellos en quien su Veela confíe.  
  
La esencia de otra persona en la pareja de la Veela es suficiente  
para que pierda todo control y razón.  
  
Harry boqueó sobre el libro. Ya casi estaban en Octubre. Esto significaba que faltaba menos de medio año para que Draco entrara en celo........cuando físicamente lo necesitaría más que nunca. Dentro de su corazón, sabía que un simple toque o los desgarradores besos que habían compartido no serían suficientes durante la primavera. Ya Draco le había mostrado cuan posesivo era, sin estar en celo, y sabía que si para entonces no se habían enlazado, el rubio sería incontrolable.  
  
Mordiéndose el labio, dio vuelta a la página.  
  
Atracción Magnética  
  
Es el nombre dado a la atracción que exuda la Veela después de su  
decimosexto cumpleaños. Es un factor importante a la hora de atrapar  
pareja y rara vez falla. La atracción simplemente eleva la reacción  
natural de la pareja a su Veela, pero no la obliga en modo alguno a la  
unión.  
  
Desafortunadamente, el encanto es altamente peligroso, especialmente  
en humanos, brujas y magos. El tiempo previo al enlace es cuando la  
atracción es mayor, cuando todavía no tienen pareja o cambio  
magnético.  
  
Las parejas, al enlazar sus corazones y almas con las Veelas,  
comparten la atracción.  
  
Ha habido varios encantamientos en el pasado para detener el efecto de  
la atracción sobre los magos. El primero fue el Repelente Veela,  
creado por Mortise Luxembourg, en el 1134. Pero otros encantamientos  
más modernos han sido creados desde entonces  
  
El descubrimiento más reciente es la Poción Unvelaia por Leon Bonneau.  
Este maestro ha estudiado este tema por años, estudiando a las Veelas  
para poder crear la poción perfecta.  
  
Desde entonces, esta droga ha sido aclamada extensamente.  
  
La poción repele la atracción haciendo que quien la tome se vuelva  
inmune a los encantos de la Veela. Sin embargo, sólo dura un periodo  
de seis semanas y necesita ser retomada inmediatamente para que  
continúe repeliendo la atracción.  
  
En las parejas de las Veelas la poción funciona en cierta medida. Sin  
embargo, el constante contacto y presencia de la Veela la desgasta,  
especialmente si ocurre un contacto más íntimo. Incluso si no es así,  
el repelente se debilitará de algún modo, hasta que el que lo toma sea  
incapaz de ignorar la atracción.  
  
El encantamiento funciona de un modo similar pero desaparece más  
rápido.  
  
Harry cerró el libro.  
  
Ahora sabía porque al final Snape le había hecho tomar la poción con él. De algún modo, estaba tratando de protegerlo lo bastante como para que pudiera decidir por si mismo. El encantamiento del adorno del pezón que le dio Hermione pronto fallaría, y eso significaría que estarían más vulnerable que nunca ante la Atracción Magnética de Draco  
  
Snape le había dado a tomar la poción, para permitirle enamorarse del Veela de manera natural. Una imagen del moreno Jefe de Slytherin entró en su mente y sacudió la cabeza. A veces el hombre lo desconcertaba completamente. Siempre creyó que Snape lo odiaba a causa de los crímenes que su padre había cometido, pero su profesor le mostraba tanta preocupación y protección como podía  
  
-Madre- discutió Draco disgustado.  
  
-¡Deja de quejarte, Draco! Tu sabes quienes son los amigos de Harry. No puedo molestar a Harry, ni lo haré, cuando debe estar relajado- dijo Narcissa con un enojo similar.  
  
-Todavía no hemos consumado el enlace, así que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Harry esté embarazado- gritó Draco, preguntándose por qué Dios le había dado una madre que nunca escuchaba ni vivía en el mundo real.  
  
-Lo sé, pero el stress no es bueno para él. El embarazo masculino es más difícil que el embarazo normal- agregó Marissa suavemente, recordándole sutilmente el peligro que el nacimiento de su hijo podría acarrear a su pareja.  
  
Draco palideció. No podía.....no perdería.....a su pareja. Amaba a Harry. ¡Diablos! Adoraba al distraído Gryffindor de pelo color ala de cuervo, aún cuando sus sentimientos no fueran recíprocos; y Draco sabía que no era correspondido, al menos no todavía  
  
-Tienes razón- concedió suavemente.  
  
-Él estará bien Draco, no temas. Tu pareja estará bien- lo tranquilizó Marissa.  
  
Draco asintió, tranquilizándose mientras la urgencia de encontrar a su pareja crecía dramáticamente, su sangre Veela ansiando asegurarse de que Harry estaba a salvo  
  
-Vamos a elaborar la lista de todos aquellos que deberán ser invitados a la celebración- propuso Marissa, inclinándose hacia un pergamino y una pluma posadas sobre su escritorio.  
  
-¿A quién querrá invitar Harry?- preguntó Narcissa, ondeando su varita sobre el pergamino.  
  
-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred y George.....  
  
Mientras Draco hablaba la pluma comenzó a escribir sola hasta formar una lista con los amigos de ambos. Narcissa agregó rápidamente a toda la familia Malfoy y cualquier otro invitado que consideraba que no tratarían de secuestrar a Harry y entregárselo al Señor Oscuro.  
  
-Inivatasium Constrinuena – ordenó Narcissa y con un giro de su varita, una larga pila de invitaciones apareció sobre el escritorio.  
  
Draco sonrió, sabiendo que Harry se alarmaría por el gran número de personas que asistirían a la celebración de su compromiso. Su prometido era tímido, y odiaba a las multitudes, pero Draco deseaba mostrarle a una gran cantidad de personas que estaban juntos, unidos ante sus ojos.  
  
Harry acababa de terminar el ensayo cuando un ruido detrás de él le hizo girar en redondo en su silla, con el ceño fruncido. No había prestado atención a lo que lo rodeaba y, afortunadamente, lo habían dejado solo. Apenas evitó un gruñido de frustración cuando vio al Gryffinfor Irlandés parado detrás de él, con sus alegres ojos brillando. Ocultó su incomodidad mientras Seamus lo miraba con apreciación, gustándole el estilo con que Harry lucía la ropa nueva, un par de holgados pantalones negros y una sencilla camisa blanca, entallando su cuerpo elegantemente escultural.  
  
-Seamus- lo saludó, deseando saber lo que el muchacho deseaba para poder partir.  
  
-¡Harry!- Seamus sonrió, su voz repleta de entusiasmo.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Mirando a un Gryffidor bellísimo, sexy, musculoso, de piernas largas y cabello oscuro- Seamus lo miró de soslayo.  
  
Harry enrojeció violentamente, reconociendo el descarado flirteo en lo que previamente siempre había considerado como 'Seamus siendo Seamus'. Al parecer no se había dado por vencido y trataba de seducirlo, a pesar de haber escuchado sobre su compromiso con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Seamus?- gruñó Harry.  
  
-Hablar contigo- contesto Seamus con la voz repleta de sinceridad.  
  
Harry suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, incapaz de negarse a su petición. El otro chico era su amigo, después de todo, y se preocupaba por él.  
  
Seamus así lo hizo, inclinándose más cerca de Harry ante el horror del muchacho.  
  
-Así que estás comprometido con Draco- soltó Seamus finalmente, un tinte de acusación en su voz.  
  
-Sí- dijo Harry firmemente, tratando de persuadir al irlandés de que lo dejara solo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Por qué?- repitió Harry sin expresión.  
  
-Sí. ¿Por qué aceptas a Malfoy?- inquirió Seamus, serio.  
  
-Él es....diferente.......a lo que yo pensaba que era. Confía en mí completamente. Nunca me haría daño y quiere que yo sea feliz- explicó Harry lo mejor que podía. Era difícil, cuando en realidad ni el mismo entendía sus sentimientos por el Veela.  
  
-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Seamus directamente.  
  
-No lo sé- contestó Harry con sinceridad.  
  
-No me detendré, lo sabes, hasta que sepa que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, por pequeña que sea- afirmó Seamus sencillamente.  
  
-Lo sé- replicó Harry con una media sonrisa, sin notar la brillante y lasciva mirada que Seamus le lanzaba en respuesta. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría percibido el peligro inmediatamente.  
  
-Eres tan ........tan absolutamente perfecto- confesó Seamus, acercándose más al otro chico.  
  
Harry enrojeció vivamente, preguntándose por qué últimamente parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Los comentarios de Seamus eran distintos a los de Draco.....sabía que el Veela era serio, y pensaba lo que decía, pero con Seamus se confundía. El muchacho parecía que se sentía atraído hacia él sólo físicamente.  
  
-Yo no......- protestó, débilmente.  
  
-Lo eres, lo sabes. Quiero decir, eres tan perfecto que la mayoría de las personas no intentarían tocarte, pero eso es precisamente lo que me atrae. Vives en el hoy, no en el mañana.......  
  
-Eso es porque puede que no esté aquí mañana- bromeó Harry, tratando de distraer a Seamus de su confesión.  
  
Seamus frunció el ceño ante el intento, sintiendo de inmediato la intención de Harry. Había pasado años reconociendo esa táctica, y evitándola, después de todo. Seducir a Harry Potter era un gran desafío, particularmente cuando el muchacho era tan tímido.  
  
-Sé que no entiendes por qué me gustas, Harry, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti, seriamente. Me gustaría hacerte feliz- dijo Seamus obstinadamente.  
  
Harry abrió la boca para contestar cuando sus palabras fueron cortadas por una firme e insistente presión en su boca. Jadeo, tomando conciencia de que Seamus lo estaba besando. No eran para nada como los besos de Draco, que hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas y su sangre hirviera de deseo; esto solamente lograba que deseara escapar.  
  
Mientras luchaba por alejarlo, la lengua de su amigo salió, empujando para pasar sus labios que protestaban, y succionar su lengua.  
  
Harry gritó, sin saber qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ser besado contra sus deseos, y nunca antes había estado en esa situación, y sintió que la culpa reptaba hasta llenar su corazón, sabiendo que aunque no estaba permitiendo que Seamus lo besara voluntariamente, había traicionado al Veela de la peor manera posible.  
  
Draco entró en la biblioteca buscando a Harry. Finalmente había logrado, con gran alivio, escapar de su familia para tratar de encontrar a su pareja. Había pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que lo viera y tocara, y lo extrañaba.  
  
La biblioteca estaba vacía. Preguntándose donde se habría ido Harry, se preparaba para partir cuando capturó su esencia.  
  
Ésta era diferente de la normal, ligada con un inusual miedo o pánico.  
  
Pasó a toda prisa las mesas vacías, temiendo que Harry estuviera en algún peligro y giró en una de las filas de libros. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se apretara con odio y dolor...más dolor del que hubiera sentido jamás.  
  
Harry, su pareja, estaba presionado contra una de las mesas, sus brazos azotando al viento mientras luchaba por liberarse del muchacho que lo presionaba contra la mesa. Un chico que había tratado de robarle a Harry desde el comienzo, incluso desde antes que recibiera su Herencia, cuando todavía trataba de negar la atracción que sentía hacia el Gryffindor de pelo oscuro.  
  
Capturó los afligidos ojos verde esmeralda de Harry antes de apartar bruscamente a Seamus de su pareja, una mirada de furia pura grabada en sus habitualmente imperturbables rasgos. Sintió una repentina necesidad de rodear con sus manos el cuello de Seamus y apretar hasta que suplicara clemencia....lo cual no quería decir que se la fuera a conceder. Oh, no, lo sacrificaría brutalmente.  
  
-Te mataré- siseó Draco, estrechando los ojos con odio.  
  
Seamus se le quedó mirando fijamente, enojado por haber sido interrumpido. Había estado besando a Harry Potter, el muchacho que había tratado de seducir por años, y de lejos, había sido el momento más asombroso de toda su vida. Y Draco Malfoy había arruinado ese momento perfecto.  
  
-Todavía no eres su dueño, Malfoy- espetó Seamus.  
  
-Es mi pareja. ¿Qué parte de esa oración no entiendes, Finnigan?- rugió Draco.  
  
-Pero tú no eres la suya- bufó Seamus.  
  
Draco se estremeció pero pronto se arrepintió de su comportamiento. Era un Malfoy, y no daría un espectáculo por mucho que le hubieran herido los comentarios del otro chico. Ignoró la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que le decía que Harry no había confesado nada, excepto que le gustaba; no había habido ninguna declaración de amor saliendo de los labios de su pareja.  
  
–Yo nunca lo obligué a soportar mis avances. ¡Tú lo tenías apresado de modo que no podía escapar!  
  
Una expresión de puro horror apareció en el rostro de Seamus y se volvió precipitadamente hacia Harry, quien trataba de arreglar sus ropas a toda prisa, el rostro pálido por la impresión. Los habitualmente calmados ojos verdes estaban llenos con el recuerdo del miedo, y Seamus se odió por causar esto. Nunca había deseado herir a Harry. Nunca.  
  
-Oh, Dios. Lo siento mucho, Harry- tartamudeó una disculpa.  
  
Draco miró a Harry y sintió que su furia aumentaba al doble de su tamaño. Harry, su pareja, estaba pálido, con los ojos abiertos y tan oscuros que parecían negros en la tenue iluminación de la biblioteca. Sus labios estaban hinchados y magullados, las ropas arrugadas y desaliñadas.  
  
-Lo siento.....perdí el control.....¡Cristo! Yo.....  
  
-Está bien, Seamus. Por favor.....sólo vete- pidió Harry finalmente, dando a Seamus una débil sonrisa.  
  
El rostro de Draco se oscureció. ¡Cómo se atrevía Harry a decir que todo estaba bien cuando claramente no era así! ¡No iba a permitir que el imbécil se fuera luego de haber molestado a su pareja! ¡Harry era suyo! ¡SUYO!  
  
-¡No Draco, no le hagas daño, por favor!- le suplicó Harry.  
  
Instantáneamente Draco se alejó de Seamus, incapaz de desobedecer la petición de su pareja. Seamus le lanzó una mirada cautelosa antes de mirar nuevamente a Harry, una expresión de auto-censura en su rostro habitualmente sonriente. Draco apretó las mandíbulas.  
  
-Nunca te heriría, Harry- dijo el irlandés, suavemente.  
  
-Lo sé......sólo no........me obligues, Seamus. No me gusta ser forzado a hacer cosas- dijo Harry suavemente.  
  
-No lo haré- afirmó Seamus de inmediato, complacido de que Harry pareciera haberlo perdonado tan fácilmente. Hubiera estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa con tal de que Harry lo perdonara. No podía creer que no hubiera percibido su miedo antes, pero sabía que en su deseo había estado ciego ante todo.  
  
-Regresa a la sala común, Seamus- lo instruyó Harry.  
  
Seamus le lanzó otra mirada pidiendo disculpas y salió, dejando a Harry con un furioso Veela. Tan pronto como Draco vio que Seamus los había dejado solos, explotó, deseando que su pareja le explicara exactamente qué había pasado y por qué había dejado que el otro chico se fuera luego de haberlo molestado.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios me detuviste?- siseó, furioso.  
  
Todo lo que podía ver era a Harry, presionado debajo del otro hombre, su hermoso cuerpo siendo explorado por otro par de manos, su boca violada por otra boca. Su Harry había sido violado.......  
  
-Él no es malo.......  
  
-¿No es malo? ¡Pudo haberte violado!- atronó Draco, incapaz de creer que Harry estuviera siendo tan ingenuo acerca de la situación.  
  
-Él no.......- susurró débilmente.  
  
-¡Admítelo, Harry! No me amas; estás enamorado de ese mujerzuela irlandés. ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes cuanto me preocupo por ti. Podría darte todo- gritó Draco, iracundo.  
  
Pero Harry vio la inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, una tristeza que él había causado, y sintió náuseas. Nunca había deseado herir a Draco. Sabía que el Veela lo amaba, y deseaba corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero no podía, no todavía.  
  
-Yo no.....  
  
-¡No quiero escucharte!  
  
Draco iba a salir como una tromba, pero Harry lo detuvo, sabiendo que una vez que el chico se fuera y se calmara, regresaría a su actitud distante, y nunca sería capaz de hablarle apropiadamente.  
  
Mientras presionaba sus labios firmemente contra los de Draco, vio como lo ojos de éste se abrían impactados, y luego sintió que el Veela se derretía bajo su toque. Interiormente suspiró con alivio. Necesitaba a Draco, que lo consolara, que se preocupara por él, que lo amara.  
  
-No lo amo- susurró Harry dentro de su boca.  
  
Este fue todo el incentivo que necesitó Draco antes de comenzar a extasiarse completamente en su compañero, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Harry para acercar aún más sus cuerpos. Deseaba marcar su territorio, mostrarle al mundo que Harry era suyo.  
  
Suyo  
  
Y Seamus Finnigan pagaría por atreverse a tocar a su pareja. Los Malfoy siempre conseguían la revancha, aún cuando tomara una eternidad esperar por el momento perfecto  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor con Draco, como era habitual. Tan pronto como el Veela vio a Seamus, quien todavía estaba un poco pálido y más serio de lo que le habían visto jamás, cerró su brazo posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Harry, jalándolo para acercarlo aún más a su propio cuerpo.  
  
Harry le regaló una sonrisa, entendiendo las acciones del Veela. Sabía que la furia de Draco todavía hervía a fuego lento por debajo de la superficie, y quería evitar un posible estallido. Otra pelea en público no ayudaría a persuadir a la gente de que Draco no pensaba seguir los pasos de su padre.  
  
-No lo quiero- le susurró.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Draco con idéntica suavidad, pero sus ojos brillaron con animosidad mientras se fijaban en Seamus.  
  
Harry se sentó rápidamente, jalando con él al otro muchacho. Seamus, por fortuna, no dijo nada, pero no dejó de mirar abiertamente a Harry, cosa que, Harry siendo tan Harry, no notó. Sin embargo, Draco sí lo notó, y Hermione empezó a hablar a Seamus rápidamente, logrando que la mirara a ella en lugar del objeto de su deseo.  
  
-¿Todo bien, Harry?- preguntó Ron. Había logrado que Seamus le explicara la situación, y miraba alternativamente al Gryffindor irlandés y a Harry, luciendo preocupado.  
  
-Sí.....estoy bien.  
  
-¿Ya hiciste el ensayo para el Profesor Snape?- le preguntó Hermione, intentando actuar con normalidad.  
  
-Sí.....-contestó, sin escuchar realmente.  
  
-¿Qué libro utilizaste?- preguntó Hermione, curiosa.  
  
-Atracción Magnética de Clare Sarend- replicó Harry automáticamente, mordisqueando una tostada.  
  
-¿Dónde demonios encontraste ese libro?- insistió Hermione, impresionada.  
  
-En la biblioteca- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Pero ese libro es excepcionalmente raro......leí sobre él en otro texto.......hay unas pocas copias.......-jadeó Hermione, una mirada de asombro en sus ojos marrones.  
  
Harry parpadeó.  
  
-Mi madre debe haberlo colocado ahí para ti- interrumpió Draco, frunciendo el ceño hacia su madre que estaba sentada en la mesa principal al lado de Marissa. Narcissa capturó su mirada, y discretamente le hizo un guiño, tan rápido que Draco apenas pudo captar el movimiento.  
  
-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Harry, confuso.  
  
-Para que pudieras encontrar algo más sobre el enlace- Draco sonrió con malicia.  
  
-¡Draco!- siseó Harry con el rostro al rojo vivo.  
  
-Amo cuando te ruborizas......la pregunta es, ¿te ruborizas por todos lados?- se rió Draco.  
  
No se sorprendió cuando Harry repentinamente le dio una palmada detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto ahora familiar....Harry lo hacía cada vez que Draco se comportaba de manera 'inapropiada' en público.  
  
-Bueno, eso responde mi pregunta de si ti.......-comenzó Draco.  
  
-Termina esa frase y te castro- amenazó Harry directamente.  
  
-Tamaño diez, ¿cierto Harry?- susurró el Veeela inclinándose más cerca de él.  
  
Harry gimió impotente, enterrando el rostro entre las manos para ocultar su profundo rubor. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para que el Veela dejara sus bromas, y regresar el comentario sólo sería causa de futuro bochorno.  
  
Draco sonrió burlonamente, sabiendo que había triunfado. Esperó hasta que Harry apartó las manos para colocar un amoroso beso directamente sobre la infame cicatriz en forma de rayo como una disculpa silenciosa. Harry, comprendiéndolo, sonrió su aceptación.  
  
Fue durante la cena cuando aparecieron las invitaciones al lado de los platos de todos. Arrebatándola de las manos de Ron, Harry parpadeó cuando vio una hermosa carta, grabada en oro, con una imagen de lo que parecía ser un escudo.  
  
-Es el escudo de la familia Malfoy- explicó Draco, sobre el hombro de su pareja.  
  
Asintiendo, Harry la abrió.  
  
Usted está invitado a la celebración del compromiso del Señor Harry  
Potter y el Señor Draco Malfoy.  
  
La celebración se efectuará en la Mansión Malfoy la noche del 1ro  
de Octubre a las 6:00 p.m.  
  
La invitación debe ser presentada a su llegada.  
  
-Oh...- fue todo lo que Harry consiguió decir débilmente.  
  
-Es una fiesta- comentó Draco directamente.  
  
-Sí......  
  
-¿Entonces por qué luces como si fuera una carta de Voldemort?- le preguntó, con ojos preocupados pero tono calmado, como siempre que estaba en público.  
  
-Es sólo que me preguntaba si tendría que pasar más tiempo siendo interrogado por tu familia- mintió Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto- sonrió Draco, sabiendo que no era la verdadera razón pero sin forzar el asunto. Harry se lo diría cuando estuviera listo, no antes.  
  
-¿Así que será en dos días?  
  
-Sí. No es la boda Harry- Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
-Lo sé, es sólo la sorpresa- Harry se encogió, evitando los penetrantes ojos grises de Draco, pues sabía que el rubio sospechaba que algo andaba mal. Era muy observador cuando se trataba de sus emociones, para su disgusto.  
  
El día siguiente Harry esperaba para dirigirse a la Mansión Malfoy, donde tendría lugar la fiesta de compromiso. Dumbledore había estado de acuerdo con la fiesta, siempre y cuando se le permitiera revisar la seguridad de la Mansión con antelación. La residencia estaba despejada.  
  
Narcissa y Marissa habían insistido en que los muchachos llegaran antes para prepararse. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Draco había planeado una sorpresa para él esa noche.  
  
-Harry, vamos, mi madre debe estar a punto de un ataque de pánico- gritó Draco desde la salita.  
  
Suspirando, tomó su encogido equipaje y lo deslizó en su bolsillo. Se reunió con Draco y ambos caminaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, desde donde serían transportados hasta la Mansión Malfoy.  
  
Dentro, Harry se reunió con un radiante Profesor Dumbledore, quien le ofreció una pastilla de limón, que rehusó educadamente. Todavía se sentía receloso respecto al Director, aún no confiaba en él y se sentía un tanto resentido con la situación en general.  
  
-Te complacerá saber que Sirius será libre en los próximos días- le informó Dumbledore. Harry sonrió ampliamente, complacido. Le alegraba que al menos su padrino hubiera sido exonerado, aunque con casi década y media de atraso. Sirius merecía pasar el resto de su vida en paz.  
  
-No puedo esperar- confesó.  
  
-El muchacho se lo merece.....-Dumbledore bajó la voz, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Dónde está Narcissa?- preguntó Harry finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Ustedes usarán la chimenea de mi oficina para trasladarse a la Mansión Malfoy- les comunicó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Así que mi madre regresó a casa?- Draco arrastró las palabras.  
  
-Por supuesto. Mencionó algo sobre preparar su habitación- Dumbledore bajo el tono, un inusual rubor cubría su rostro.  
  
-Oh.....-musitó Harry, desviando la mirada  
  
Draco sonrió, fijando sus maliciosos ojos plateados en el incómodo Director, lo que hizo que Harry resoplara como si luchara por contener la risa. Ver a Dumbledore avergonzado era definitivamente divertido  
  
-Mejor nos vamos- comentó el rubio, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry e inclinándose hacia la chimenea.  
  
Dumbledore tomó una bolsita de una de las muchas colecciones de gavetas que tenía y se lo entregó a Draco con una sonrisa. El rubio la abrió y le indicó a Harry que tomara una pizca de polvo.  
  
-Odio el polvo floo- murmuró éste, tomándolo, mientras veía la bolsita con una oscura mirada. La primera vez que había utilizado polvos floo, había terminado en el Callejón Knockturn, un lugar que esperaba no tener que visitar nunca más. Era un lugar escalofriante, lleno de partidarios de Voldemort y gente que amaba las Artes Oscuras. Harry Potter definitivamente no estaría seguro allí.  
  
-Di Mansión Malfoy- le indicó Draco, sonriendo ligeramente para ofrecerle consuelo.  
  
Harry se metió en el fuego y giró el rostro hacia ellos. Tragó audiblemente, y puso los brazos cerca de su cuerpo. Lanzó el polvo a sus pies y gritó 'Mansión Malfoy' en voz alta y clara, no quería terminar el algún sitio completamente diferente.  
  
Mientras desaparecía con un estallido y relámpagos de flamas verdes, Draco se giró hacia Dumbledore. Levantó una ceja interrogante pero el anciano se limitó a sonreírle. Impaciente, y esperando reunirse con su pareja para verificar que había hecho un viaje seguro, preguntó directamente:  
  
-¿Lo consiguió?- su sarcasmo era obvio.  
  
-Por supuesto- Dumbledore resplandeció, extrayendo de su túnica un pequeño saquito de terciopelo. Se lo entregó a Draco con ojos brillantes, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño, ante la diversión de Dumbledore-. Lo veré en el baile- le dijo sonriente.  
  
Draco asintió ligeramente, aunque despreciara al anciano seguía siendo educado, y dio un paso dentro del fuego. Mientras sentía que desaparecía, capturó la visión de la risilla de Dumbledore y puso los ojos en blanco, sin preocuparse si el acto estaba por debajo de un Malfoy. El anciano estaba chiflado.  
  
Harry dio un traspié fuera del fuego e inmediatamente alguien lo detuvo para estabilizarlo. Sobresaltado, levantó la vista para encontrarse con el inexpresivo rostro del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, Mortífago y padre del Veela con quien Harry planeaba enlazarse.  
  
-Señor Potter- le saludó fríamente, notando la sorpresa de Harry pero ignorándola deliberadamente.  
  
-Señor Malfoy- replicó Harry, con una vacilante sonrisa.  
  
Lucius lo empujo alejándolo para estudiar al chico que se iba a unir a su hijo con ojo crítico. Podía entender la atracción; Harry Potter se había convertido en un joven muy guapo. Poderoso, sabio, era quizás más grande que Lord Voldemort, y había tenido la inteligencia para sobrevivir incontables veces. Lo haría.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, al darse cuenta que Lucius estaba estudiando si era o no, lo bastante bueno para su hijo y heredero. Frotó su túnica, esperando lucir presentable. No quería dar una mala impresión inicial, aunque podía decir que ya la había dado el día en la librería del Callejón Diagon, donde el hombre había colocado el diario encantado de Tom Riddle entre los libros de Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy, señor Potter. Espero que disfrute su estancia aquí- saludó Lucius arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-Gracias, señor- murmuró Harry.  
  
-Me puedes llamar Lucius. Después de todo, vas a ser mi yerno- le pidió Lucius, observando como el chico abría los ojos ligeramente.  
  
-Gracias, señor....quiero decir, Lucius.  
  
El joven se ruborizó al tropezar, mirando al piso en lugar de a Lucius. Sin poderlo evitar, el hombre mayor puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Al chico nunca se le había enseñado la etiqueta que necesitaría para relacionarse con la elite de la sociedad mágica. Eso era algo que necesitaría ser corregido.  
  
En ese preciso momento, Draco emergió del fuego. Sus ojos se fijaron por un instante en Harry, y al tiempo que avanzaba, Lucius retrocedió un paso, sabiendo que el Veela era muy posesivo y comprendiendo la necesidad de Draco de tranquilizarse respecto a la seguridad de su pareja.  
  
-Padre- saludo Draco, sus ojos todavía fijos en Harry.  
  
-Draco- sonrió Lucius con el rostro severo, pero Draco pudo ver en su ojos el amor que el hombre le profesaba. Era difícil de descubrir, pero Draco, quien sabía dónde mirar, lo encontró con facilidad. Después de todo, tenía toda una vida de práctica en leer las emociones de su padre.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ansiosamente, girándose hacia su pareja y cepillando su túnica. Miró su esbelta figura, asegurándose que no hubiera resultado herido, y suspirando con alivio al descubrir que estaba bien.  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo Harry suavemente, sus ojos observando a Lucius con cautela.  
  
Draco se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry en un breve beso, deseando ofrecerle el consuelo y alivio ante el desasosiego que le producía estar en un medio ambiente extraño. El beso también le permitía el contacto físico con su pareja, algo que deseaba constantemente, ante la necesidad de asegurarse que su pareja estaba seguro y con él.  
  
- Bienvenido a casa- Lucius sonrió, observando como Harry Potter se ruborizaba ante el breve beso de su hijo, notando como el chico bajaba los ojos instantáneamente, avergonzado. Harry Potter era claramente inexperto sexualmente, lo cual le quitaba una preocupación. Le preocupaba la posible reacción de Draco si descubría que su pareja no era virgen, si Harry había perdido la virginidad, algo que había sospechado en vista de la larga lista de admiradores del Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
En realidad, pensaba distraídamente, girándose y dirigiéndose de regreso al salón, seguido de los dos chicos que susurraban suavemente, estos podrían ser unos días muy entretenidos, especialmente cuando llegara el resto de la familia.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Pues acá tienen el capítulo 12. Sólo tenemos un par de cosas que decirles: Gracias por acompañarnos con la traducción de esta historia, y ......Necesitamos reviews, así que a escribir jejeje. Besos a tods  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Gala Snape: ¿Sabes que casi siempre eres la primera en dejar review en nuestras traducciones? Gracias por ser tan consecuente. Y que bien que continúes con nosotras a pesar de haber leído el original. Por cierto, si no has leído la versión corregida, vas a encontrar bastantes diferencias con esta traducción. No creas que estamos inventando jeje. Besotes  
  
Paula Moonlight: Que mala eres con el pobre y sufrido rubio jeje. Sip, partir del capítulo 9 ya estamos traduciendo la versión mejorada, de hecho cada capítulo es aproximadamente un 50 % más largo que en la versión anterior. Te recordamos que la historia sigue igual, simplemente la autora la ha enriquecido en las descripciones y los diálogos. Bye  
  
gran-selene: que bueno que te guste y por lo del review no te preocupes, lo que dijiste es más que suficiente para ponernos contentas. Byes  
  
Velia: Pues ese vals como tu bien lo llamas es parte del encanto de la historia ¿cierto? Y no creas, nuestro lindo Veela aún va a tener que seguir bailando ese vals por un buen rato jeje. Seamus.....bueno, es Seamus y por lo visto duro de entendederas. Ya viste lo que hizo esta vez. Y en cuanto a las dos chicas Malfoy, pues por lo visto dejaron a Harry muy compuestito, así que valió la pena todas esas horas de tormento. Besitos.  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: Gracias por tus palabras, sí que son muchos y la autora aún no acaba, pero, poco a poco trataremos de llegar hasta el fin. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por poner el review aún yendo apurada. Bye.  
  
OlgaxTomFeltom: Que bueno que te guste y acá tienes la continuación. Besotes.  
  
Murtilla: Aquí tienes masmasmasmasmas Y si te dijéramos todo lo que depara ese baile ¡temblarías! Pero aún faltan un par de capítulos para que llegue. Kisses  
  
Verottomalfoy: Gracias por tus palabras, sus reviews son los que nos impulsan a seguir. Besos  
  
Azalea: Pues como te dijimos, aquí empezó el irlandés a hacer de las suyas. ¡Y esto todavía no acaba, no señor! Voldie no aparece demasiado en esta parte de la historia (y que se quede bien lejos dice Ali) y nuestros lindos perrito y lobito van a aparecer más seguido y sí, la protección del rubio a Harry es muy tierna, pero como pudiste ver, también puede ser muyyyyyy celoso. Besos  
  
Luzy Snape: Gracias por las felicitaciones y esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besotes  
  
Laraeternalanjiru: que bueno que te diviertas, ese es uno de los objetivos. Jajaja Draco no lo puede controlar y el pobre tiene celos hasta de su sombra pero el que si puede es Seamus que acabará aceptando la derrota. Harry tiene sus dudas y es normal, todo ha sido muy precipitado. De momento no hay ningún flash back en lo escrito por la autora y Sirius y Remus, lo dejamos en puntos suspensivos para ser un poco malas jajajaja. Entre hoy y mañana actualizamos sleeping beauty. Besotes 


	12. La Mansión

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
La Mansión:  
  
Harry pronto encontró que la Mansión no era exactamente lo que había esperado. Era grande, ventilada e increíblemente hermosa. La casa había sido decorada con cuidado, asegurándose que todo se mezclara para crear una atmósfera suave, casi hogareña, aunque toda la edificación irradiaba una sensación de riqueza como Harry jamás había visto....era casi abrumador, saber que Draco había crecido aquí mientras él había pasado los primeros once años de su vida en un armario debajo de las escaleras.  
  
Para su gran alivio, no había a la vista objetos de artes oscuras, aunque Harry sabía que probablemente habrían sido escondidos antes de su llegada en las cámaras secretas ubicadas bajo el piso del comedor.  
  
Luego de su llegada y recepción por parte de Lucius, Narcissa había aparecido, llenando a Harry de tales atenciones que lo avergonzó. Draco había encontrado esto hilarante, pero pronto dejó de reír cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pues no deseaba originar una pelea entre su pareja y él.  
  
Pronto Narcissa los envió a su suite, la cual, como le dijo Draco, era su habitación. Harry se había ruborizado ante esto, pero no hizo comentario. No le importaba compartir una habitación con Draco y se había ido acostumbrando a la naturaleza posesiva del muchacho desde que el enlace había sido forzado sobre él.  
  
La suite era en realidad un gran departamento. La primera habitación era una salita en suaves tonos neutros, con muebles de caoba y un suave diván de cuero blanco, que Harry descubrió había sido encantado para permanecer caliente. A Harry le había gustado de inmediato. Era relajante y tranquila, el lugar perfecto para pensar. Otras tres habitaciones se conectaban con esta salita.  
  
La primera era un cuarto, la segunda un baño enorme, y la tercera una habitación vacía que Harry sabía debería ser un cuarto infantil. Esta habitación fue la que capturó su mayor atención.  
  
Era circular, y Harry suponía había sido creada con magia. Las paredes eran de un suave tono lila con adornos azules, plano y simple. La marquetería era blanca y discreta. El piso estaba cubierto de una suave y gruesa alfombra azul oscura. Había una gran ventana que daba a los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la Mansión. No tenía muebles, pero a Harry le encantó.  
  
-Es hermosa- jadeó.  
  
-Si quieres puedes usarla como habitación- comentó Draco vacilante, su voz mostraba claramente que prefería al muchacho de oscuro cabello en su cama, pero su rostro permanecía cuidadosamente comedido.  
  
-No. Sólo me refería a que sería perfecta para los niños- dijo Harry suavemente, esperando liberar al otro chico de su duda.  
  
Los ojos de Draco resplandecieron ante el pensamiento, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se derritiera. Sabía que al rubio le estaba resultando difícil controlar sus deseos Veela y Harry realmente se preocupaba por él a causa de esto. Draco nunca lo obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer.  
  
-Espera hasta que veas nuestra habitación- le prometió, y rápidamente remolcó a su pareja fuera del cuarto infantil y dentro de la habitación.  
  
Harry jadeó por la sorpresa, verdaderamente asombrado por la visión ante él.  
  
Las paredes no estaban decoradas; en lugar de eso, habían sido encantadas para reflejar el cielo exterior. El techo hacía juego y Harry observó mientras las nubes vagaban alrededor de la habitación lentamente. Sospechaba que debía ser el mismo encantamiento que tenía el techo del Gran Comedor. Era sencillamente asombroso.  
  
-Es asombroso....- Harry resopló, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras sus ojos revisaban toda la habitación.  
  
Había una sencilla y enorme cama de cuatro postes que obviamente había sido elegida para que no distrajera la atención de las paredes. Había un tocador a la izquierda de la cama, un escritorio a la derecha y varios estantes cubiertos de costosos libros.  
  
-Me alegra que te guste- suspiró Draco aliviado, empujando al Gryffindor más cerca de la cama cubierta de seda.  
  
Harry sonrió ante el gesto, sabiendo que Draco necesitaba tocarlo. Había descubierto que el Veela necesitaba el contacto físico más que nunca y sospechaba que tendría que enlazarse más pronto que tarde.  
  
-Tú sólo quieres tenerme en la cama- bromeó, ignorando su anterior pensamiento. Más tarde podría pensar sobre ello, no quería arruinar el humor alegre de Draco, sacando a colación un tema tan conflictivo. Ya podrían conversar sobre eso después.  
  
-Cierto- Draco se rió, sus ojos brillando con amor y adoración mientras miraba fijamente a su pareja, emocionado ante la reacción de Harry a su habitación. Había estado preocupado. El dormitorio había estado hechizado de esta forma desde que era pequeño y le preguntó a su padre si podía tener el cielo dentro, y Lucius, divertido ante la petición, lo había arreglado, no había nada que su hijo único deseara que él no le consiguiera.  
  
Harry se deslizó en la cama y se recostó, sonriendo mientras el otro chico hacía lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y se movió más cerca, esperando sentir el cálido, confortante calor que Draco irradiaba.  
  
Mientras hacía eso, el Veela deslizó suavemente su brazo por su cintura, acercándolo aún más. Su otra mano se deslizó por debajo de su camisa, acariciando la piel con un suave movimiento circular. Harry suspiró feliz ante el contacto.  
  
-Tu casa es muy hermosa- dijo Harry finalmente.  
  
-Nuestra casa- lo corrigió Draco automáticamente, demasiado ocupado en tocar a su pareja.  
  
Harry sonrió somnoliento ante la corrección de Draco antes de caer dormido, contento al saber que el Veela lo cuidaría mientras dormía, y de que, al menos en un lugar, tenía otro sitio, aparte de Hogwarts, al que podía llamar hogar.  
  
Varias horas más tarde Draco despertó a Harry. El chico estaba vestido y el Gryffindor no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, asombrado ante semejante visión. Tenía que admitir ante si mismo que encontraba al rubio muy atractivo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sólo era atractivo........era hermoso.  
  
Draco vestía un par de pantalones de seda plateados y una camisa blanca que enfatizaba su piel bronceada y su pelo rubio, que caía libremente alrededor de su aristocrático rostro. Una elegante capa plateada estaba a su lado, señalándole a Harry que Draco iba a salir. Harry nunca había visto nada que le gustara tanto como le gustaba el Veela.  
  
-Eres hermoso- musitó de repente, incapaz de contenerse de admitir sus pensamientos. Enrojeció precipitadamente al tiempo que Draco abría los ojos con asombro. Raramente elogiaba al rubio, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con ninguna persona.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo suavemente, sus ojos mostrando cuanto había significado para él ese comentario.  
  
Draco se había sorprendido al ver el deseo reflejado en los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry. Había notado unas cuantas veces que el moreno se sentía atraído por él, al menos físicamente, pero era agradable saber que el otro no se avergonzaba de admitirlo, aún cuando lo había hecho semi- inconscientemente.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry quedamente, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Voy a llevarte a cenar-. Le informó Draco, sonando como el arrogante heredero Malfoy que era por nacimiento. Harry puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente.  
  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó.  
  
-Vamos a ir a cenar.......reservé una mesa para nosotros en Gregory's, el mejor restauran mágico de Londres.  
  
-Oh.......-Harry jadeó, sintiéndose mareado. Nunca había considerado el hecho de que Draco pudiera querer salir en una cita con él como un novio normal. Tomó conciencia de lo dulce que era, saber que el rubio no iba simplemente a esperar que Harry se uniera a él porque debía. El Veela quería seducirlo románticamente, como una pareja normal.  
  
-Vístete. Saqué alguna ropa para ti, de tu equipaje, y las puse en el baño- le animó Draco, levantando una mano y señalando el baño con gesto perezoso, sus ojos brillando con malicia contenida.  
  
Harry asintió y saltó de la cama. Tan pronto como la puerta del baño se cerró, Draco sonrió, permitiendo que su máscara cayera, y sacó el pequeño saquito de terciopelo que Dumbledore le había dado. Aferrándolo fuertemente por un momento, casi con reverencia, lo deslizó de regreso a su bolsillo.  
  
Sólo esperaba que Harry aceptara. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que si el otro se lo regresaba, no sería capaz de ocultar el dolor que el rechazo le causaría. Harry no había pronunciado palabras de amor, no todavía, pero tenía esperanzas.  
  
Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.  
  
Draco no había sido capaz de resistir la ropa que había puesto en el baño para Harry, y tan pronto como el ruborizado Gryffindor entró en la habitación, supo que había tenido razón. Harry lucía.......increíble......hermoso.....comible....Y era suyo.  
  
Vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados, que se pegaba a sus largas y musculosas piernas, una apretada camisa verde y una chaqueta de cuero negra, el Gryffindor de ojos verdes era la cosa más tentadora que hubiera visto. Los nerviosos ojos verdes asomaban por debajo de las espesas y oscuras pestañas, y Draco no pudo evitar que un abierto deseo se mostrara en su rostro.  
  
-Creo que elegí correctamente- susurró finalmente, su voz bajando una octava hasta un tono ronco que Harry reconoció por las pocas veces que lo había escuchado.  
  
-No creo que pueda llevar esto, Draco- argumentó Harry, ruborizándose nuevamente al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando tan abiertamente, el deseo visible en el rostro habitualmente controlado y en los ojos usualmente moderado. Fue una sensación extrañamente embriagadora saber que el Veela lo encontraba físicamente atractivo, aún cuando él se sintiera tan incómodo con esas ropas. Después de todo, no iba a vestir de esa manera habitualmente.  
  
-Siento tener que disentir, Harry. Luces simplemente impresionante, e insisto en que lo luzcas- la sonrisa de Draco se mezcló maliciosamente con la lujuria en sus ojos.  
  
-Por ti- aceptó suavemente, apartando la mirada precipitadamente.  
  
Una hora más tarde Draco y Harry estaban sentados en el mejor restauran de Londres. El maitre los condujo a través de los comensales hasta una mesa privada para dos. Harry todavía podía ver el asombro y el temor en los rostros que lo habían seguido. Se sintió avergonzado, todavía no se acostumbraba al modo en que la gente reaccionaba a su presencia y a su nombre.  
  
A Draco no le gustaba la manera en que Harry estaba siendo contemplado, y pasó su brazo posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de su pareja, dirigiendo a los rostros llenos de lujuria, una mirada digna del mismísimo Snape. No le importaban las miradas que también se clavaban en él, sabía que ellos nunca le interesarían, pero Harry no se había enlazado todavía a él, y por lo tanto, aún no había comprometido toda su vida, cuerpo y corazón con él.  
  
Luego de varias copas de Champagne, que Draco había insistido en que tomaran, la entrada y el plato principal, estaban esperando pacientemente por el postre. O en el caso de Draco, apenas conteniéndose de atacar a su confiada pareja.  
  
-¿Te alegra que hayamos venido?- le preguntó finalmente.  
  
-Sí....esto es asombroso, Draco- Harry sonrió.  
  
-Bien. Mis padres me trajeron aquí varias veces y yo amo el lugar. Hacen la comida más increíble que he probado, y la clientela es la más selecta- le comentó Draco.  
  
-Sí. Gracias por traerme.  
  
-Si de verdad lo disfrutaste, regresaremos- le prometió Draco.  
  
-No tenemos que.......- Harry comenzó a replicar, pues no deseaba que Draco hiciera un esfuerzo extraordinario por darle algo. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le diera nada de lo que deseaba. Le habían sido negadas durante los primeros once años de vida e incluso en Hogwarts, hasta hace poco, no había sido dotado de posesiones materiales. No sabía si aceptar los regalos de Draco o rechazarlos. No quería ser mantenido como un ama de casa tradicional.  
  
-Yo quiero- lo interrumpió Draco, sus ojos estrechándose mientras observaba a su pareja.  
  
El Veela no podía evitar que la sospecha subiera a su mente. Sospechaba, y los rumores que corrían alrededor de Hogwarts constantemente sólo acentuaba su creencia, que Harry no había sido el niño mimado en su casa que mucha gente creía. La reacción del moreno a sus regalos le hacía sospechar que no era habitual que Harry recibiera obsequios....  
  
Desechó ese pensamiento precipitadamente, sabiendo que no era el momento de que su furia tomara el control. Necesitaba que esta noche fuera un recuerdo especial para su pareja, y hacer preguntas sólo arruinaría el momento.  
  
Harry tomó un sorbo de su copa de champagne, pretendiendo no notar la sombría mirada en los ojos del Veela, encantado al tener el burbujeante líquido en su boca. Esto era el cielo. Nunca antes le habían permitido beber un licor tan caro, y nunca le habían gustado las bebidas baratas que su primo ocultaba por la casa, pero el champagne era algo que definitivamente esperaba poder degustar otra vez.  
  
La noche, hasta ahora, había resultado una experiencia maravillosa. Le divertía la manera en que Draco estaba dando a entender a todos los comensales que Harry era suyo, su pareja, y de nadie más. Las miradas dirigidas por algunas personas eran dulces y el Gryffindor encontraba todo extrañamente romántico. El Veela actuaba como si fuera un rey defendiendo a su damisela en apuros, aunque Harry sabía que él estaba lejos de ser indefenso, habiendo entrenado con el mismísimo Dumbledore, ante la perspectiva de la guerra por venir.  
  
Draco había sido cortés, actuando como el caballero educado que sus padres habían criado. La máscara calmada y controlada que usaba en público estaba de regreso, pero Harry había notado que cuando el Veela lo miraba, la máscara caía.  
  
Justo en ese momento, sus postres aparecieron sobre la mesa. Ansiosamente, Harry picó el suyo con su cucharilla y comenzó a comer su sundae doble de chocolate. Draco lo observaba divertido mientras comía su propio Remolino de Frambuesa, frambuesas sumergidas en salsa de helado de vainilla. Harry le echó una ojeada al postre del rubio con curiosidad, antes de inclinarse y pellizcar discretamente una de las frambuesas. Draco pretendió no notarlo, pero interiormente se sintió divertido y complacido por la travesura de su pareja. Había temido que el Gryffindor se sintiera incómodo en un sitio tan elegante, pues estaba claro que nunca había comido en un restauran tan caro, pero Harry parecía totalmente complacido.  
  
Sonrió ante la acción, alegre de que Harry se sintiera lo bastante cómodo con él como para robar algo de su plato en público. Era algo que había visto hacer a las viejas parejas de casados, y este pensamiento hizo que su corazón doliera. No había nada que quisiera más que casarse con su compañero y pasar el resto de su vida haciendo feliz a Harry.  
  
-No sé como te mantienes delgado siendo tan goloso- comentó, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
  
Harry sonrió ante el comentario. Lamió sus labios para quitar cualquier traza de chocolate y tomó ansiosamente otra cucharadita de helado. Esto, decidió Harry, definitivamente era el cielo.  
  
-Nunca he sido gordo, pero si engordara, ¿qué harías sobre eso?  
  
-Simplemente tendría más de ti para besar- sonrió Draco, sus ojos vagando sutilmente sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.  
  
Harry enrojeció vivamente ante su mirada de deseo, sabiendo que Draco hablaba completamente en serio. Le alegraba saber que no se sentía atraído hacia él solamente por su físico, pero estaban en un sitio público, y sabía que varios clientes los miraban atentamente.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡No aquí!- siseó.  
  
-Te ves tan adorable cuando te avergüenzas- Draco arrastró la palabras, sorbiendo su champagne, al tiempo que los ojos de plata se estrechaban ligeramente mientras estudiaba a su pareja.  
  
-No estoy avergonzado- replicó Harry.  
  
-Lo estás- bromeó Draco, divertido.  
  
-No lo estoy.  
  
-Lo estás.  
  
-No.  
  
-Lo estás- repitió Draco, tercamente.  
  
-Yo....por Dios, Draco, deja de actuar como un niño- suspiró con exasperación, tomando otro bocado de chocolate.  
  
-Tu realmente me amas- declaró el rubio con arrogancia, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando la reacción de Harry. Esperaba que el chico no negara sus palabras y respondiera positivamente.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron notablemente mientras observaba al Veela, encontrando divertida su pretendida arrogancia, y preguntándose por qué antes había considerado esto como condescendencia. Draco era muy ingenioso cuando hablaba, y después de haber pasado mucho tiempo alrededor del chico, había descubierto que su arrogancia era una máscara ante el público. Él era una de las pocas personas que veía al verdadero Draco, y el pensamiento caldeaba su corazón.  
  
-No sé por qué, pero estoy empezando a hacerlo- convino Harry, sin preocuparse por negarlo.  
  
Al principio Draco no fue consciente de lo que el otro había dicho, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, lo miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos, incrédulos, sin preocuparse por ocultar sus emociones. Harry sonrió y extendió la mano para tocar el rostro del sorprendido Veela.  
  
-Eres tan bueno conmigo- susurró suavemente, jadeando ligeramente ante los labios abiertos de Draco, sintiendo que la atracción magnética crecía ininterrumpidamente.  
  
-Harry- le advirtió roncamente, sabiendo que apenas podía mantener su auto- control. Dudaba que atacar a su pareja en público haría feliz a Harry, quien era muy anticuado acerca de mostrar su afecto en público, y se avergonzaba fácilmente.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
Se levantó, observando como el otro muchacho firmaba un cheque y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Un camarero llegó inmediatamente y agradeció repetidamente a Draco por su apoyo. El rubio apenas reconoció al hombre, sus ojos fijos en Harry con atención.  
  
Tomó al moreno por el brazo, guiándolo por entre las mesas hacia la puerta donde estaba situado un saloncito privado. Entraron, y Harry se encontró en la misma habitación a la que habían llegado. Era una habitación hermosa, grande e iluminada, y repleta de delicadas sillas y mesas. La atracción principal del cuarto era una enorme chimenea, que los clientes utilizaban para viajar con polvos floo.  
  
Draco le pasó a Harry el recipiente de los polvos floo, y observó mientras el moreno los arrojaba al fuego antes de entrar a las llamas. En cuanto su pareja hubo desaparecido rumbo a la Mansión, Draco lo siguió, deseando asegurarse que Harry hubiera regresado a casa con seguridad.  
  
Cuando salió del fuego encontró a su pareja esperándolo. La débil luz de las velas, que iluminaban el salón, lanzaban sombras sobre el expresivo rostro del Gryffindor, ocultando una parte del mismo. La luz del fuego lo iluminaba con un brillo dorado por un lado, haciéndolo ver como si estuviera tallado en oro puro. Draco contuvo la respiración en su garganta embelesado por la imagen ante él.  
  
Harry sonrió de repente, y Draco no pudo luchar más tiempo contra el deseo de tocarlo. Se acercó, una mano rodeó su delgada cintura y la otra cubrió su cabeza, atrayendo la cabeza oscura hacia sí, para capturar sus labios en un tierno beso que salía del corazón.  
  
Harry respondió ansioso, disfrutando la sensación de sentir al rubio contra su propio cuerpo. Toda la noche había notado los esfuerzos desesperados que estaba realizando Draco para controlarse, y el pensamiento de que el Veela lo deseaba a él, Harry Potter, azote de la existencia de los Dursley, hizo que el corazón del Gryffindor resplandeciera.  
  
-¡Oh!  
  
Se apartaron de un salto jadeando por la sorpresa, encontrándose con los divertidos ojos de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, quienes estaban parados en el dintel de la puerta, observándolos. Harry bajó su mirada hasta el piso, sin protestar cuando Draco paso su brazo alrededor de él, nuevamente, en un gesto protector. Dudaba que pudiera llegar a sentirse más avergonzado que en ese momento, al ser atrapado besando a su novio por los padres de éste.  
  
-Buenas noches, madre, padre- saludó Draco brevemente, antes de guiar a Harry de regreso a su dormitorio.  
  
-Buenas noches- repitió Narcissa obviamente divertida.  
  
-Buenas noches.....- murmuró Harry, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Lucius Malfoy. Si hubiera observado al Malfoy mayor, se hubiera sorprendido al ver que el hombre estaba ahogando una sonrisa.  
  
Tan pronto como llegaron a su habitación, Harry se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el baño, todavía mortificado. Draco, entendiendo que su pareja necesitaba algún tiempo solo, no lo siguió, y en lugar de eso comenzó a desvestirse. Escuchó la ducha correr y una imagen de Harry, el agua corriendo por las curvas de su ágil cuerpo desnudo, el negro cabello liso, los verdes ojos ligeramente cerrados con placer y el vapor rodeando su piel rosada como una manta, hizo que su lujuria reviviera.  
  
Gimió audiblemente, tratando de apartar la imagen. No la necesitaba precisamente ahora, no después de haber compartido esa hermosa cena juntos.....no quería arruinar la noche forzando a Harry a ir más allá de aquello para lo que estaba listo.  
  
El Gryffindor salió del baño, vestido con unos pijamas de seda verde. Lanzó una breve sonrisa hacia el Veela, mostrándole que no estaba enfadado, antes de dirigirse hacia el tocador, donde comenzó a cepillar su húmedo cabello.  
  
Draco lo observó en silencio sin saber cómo comenzar a plantear lo que quería decir. Envalentonándose de repente, se acercó al lado de Harry, tomó el cepillo de sus manos y lo volvió a colocar en el tocador. Ignorando los interrogantes ojos de su pareja, lo condujo hacia la cama, empujándolo gentilmente para que se sentara en un extremo. Se inclinó, balanceándose sobre una rodilla para hacer la propuesta.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con repentina comprensión, la impresión oscureciendo la esmeraldas verdes. Draco tomó su mano cuidadosamente, sosteniéndola tiernamente en la propia, sus dedos acariciando tiernamente su suave piel.  
  
-Sé que por el momento no estás listo para casarte, y quiero que sepas que no estoy presionándote a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, pero deseo hacer esto apropiadamente, demostrarte cuánto te respeto a ti y tus decisiones- comenzó Draco.  
  
Sacó el saquito de terciopelo y, por un momento, clavó los ojos en las curiosas esmeraldas de Harry, antes de abrir el saquito nerviosamente y dejar caer el contenido sobre la palma de su mano. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron aún más, una expresión de asombro en su rostro.  
  
Dentro estaba el anillo más hermoso que había visto. Estaba hecho de oro blanco mágico, el cual sabía era increíblemente raro y tenía un elemento de protección unido a él; era una banda sencilla, lo bastante gruesa para ser masculina, pero no demasiado pesada para que la llevara Harry. Estaba decorada con intensas esmeraldas de corte pentagonal, que ajustaba cuidadosamente en el oro y estaba rodeada por numerosos diamantes formando flores. Harry contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos se reunían con las nerviosas esferas plateadas.  
  
-Es un anillo de compromiso. Cada varón Malfoy lo ha dado a su pareja como obsequio y señal de promesa. Lo estaba usando mi madre, pero insistió en que yo se lo diera a mi pareja, como era la tradición- explicó Draco.  
  
-¿Cuál es la promesa?- preguntó Harry suavemente, abrumado. El anillo era, obviamente, una importante reliquia familiar y repentinamente, Harry tomó conciencia de con cuanta seriedad consideraba Draco su relación. El Veela no le daría un objeto tan preciado sin no lo amara.  
  
-Que siempre te amaré, cuidaré y protegeré- contestó Draco con igual suavidad.  
  
-Oh........  
  
Los ojos de Harry se inundaron de lágrimas, sabiendo que Draco le estaba entregando su corazón. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, esperó que alguien le hiciera una propuesta semejante. No creía que viviría lo suficiente como para encontrar a alguien a quien amar, y que lo amara íntimamente.  
  
-¿Te casarías conmigo, Harry?  
  
-Yo....y.....  
  
-No ahora......esperaremos hasta que estés listo- agregó Draco apresuradamente, viendo la lucha en los ojos de Harry. Su pareja quería aceptar la proposición pero no estaba listo para el compromiso, al menos no todavía, y Draco respetaba eso.  
  
Harry se relajó, una suave sonrisa arrastrando la esquina de su boca. Draco había entendido sus reservas y las había aceptado. Al no obligarlo a aceptar nada que no quisiera hacer, supo que el Veela lo amaba lo suficiente como para sufrir la fuerza de atracción magnética por un buen tiempo.  
  
-Sí, Draco, me encantaría casarme contigo- contestó, siendo completamente honesto y sin sentir ningún pesar por su decisión. Sonrió al Veela, quien le retornó una brillante sonrisa, los ojos plateados ardiendo con emoción apenas contenida.  
  
Draco levantó sus temblorosas manos y, cuidadosamente, le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular, su posesividad calmándose ante la vista, ante el conocimiento de que Harry acababa de consentir ser suyo. Todo el que viera a su pareja, sabría que le pertenecía, pues ese anillo era bien conocido en el mundo mágico, y sabrían que era mejor que guardaran las distancias.  
  
Inclinó la cabeza y presionó un suave beso en los labios de Harry, sus respiraciones entremezclándose con el contacto. El chico de cabello negro gimió suavemente, mientras la ágil lengua de Draco trazaba su labio inferior, antes de deslizarse entre sus ansiosos labios abiertos. El Gryffindor pudo probar los restos de champaña y frambuesas en Draco, y el sabor era intoxicante.  
  
A este punto, Harry decidió enroscar sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros, mientras el Veela se inclinaba sobre él, empujándolo sobre su espalda; sentía puro éxtasis. Draco, ocupado en demostrarle a su pareja su amor, sentía lo mismo.  
  
Al siguiente día Harry se despertó rodeado por los brazos del Veela. Esa noche no habían hecho otra cosa que besarse; Draco había sentido sus dudas y no dijo nada, apenas mostró su comprensión con una sonrisa, susurrándole suaves palabras de amor mientras sus ojos grises brillaban con contenida emoción.  
  
Se vistió y dejó al rubio en la cama, girando medio ausente el anillo en su dedo; el anillo que lo enlazaba con el joven Malfoy. Aunque todavía no se lo había dicho directamente al otro chico, él se estaba enamorando del Veela, de hecho, sospechaba que ya estaba desesperadamente enamorado.  
  
-Es imposible no estarlo- susurró pensativamente mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo de entrada. Draco había sido paciente, amoroso, y respetuoso. Había antepuesto los sentimientos y emociones de Harry por encima de los propios, y eso, el Gryffindor lo sabía, le había supuesto gran cantidad de auto-control. Draco nunca se había preocupado por nadie y era obvio que había tomado sus anteriores relaciones por conveniencia y actitud social.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver a Lucius Malfoy esperándolo. Sus perspicaces ojos inmediatamente distinguieron el anillo en el dedo de compromiso. Harry se detuvo en silencio, observando al Malfoy mayor y preguntándose qué diría.  
  
-Vamos a mi estudio- propuso calmadamente, haciendo un gesto en dirección a su estudio, un gesto vago que Harry se dio cuenta que Draco había heredado, o copiado.  
  
Harry lo siguió hasta una oficina grande y ventilada. Había un escritorio, varias sillas, y filas y filas de libros, pilas de pergaminos y una o dos plumas sobre el escritorio. Le recordó a la oficina de Dumbledore, y el pensamiento de que un reconocido Mortífago tenía un despacho similar al del Cabeza de la Orden del Fénix era perturbador. Lucius sonrió ante su asombro.  
  
-Ya veo que Draco te entregó el anillo- dijo sencillamente, yendo directo al punto.  
  
-Sí. Me lo dio anoche- replicó Harry, sintiéndose incómodo.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
La pregunta era casi burlona, y si Harry no hubiera conocido tan bien a Draco, nunca hubiera notado la intensa vehemencia oculta en el fondo de los ojos plateados de Lucius, tan parecidos a los del muchacho a quien amaba.  
  
Se notaba incómodo al ver algo que amaba en un hombre a quien había odiado tanto. Todavía no le gustaba Lucius, pero era obvio que Draco adoraba a su padre, y Harry sabía cuan importante era la familia. Nunca separaría a padre e hijo.  
  
-¿Tú amas a mi hijo?- la pregunta era dura, y era claro que Harry no podría escaparse sin responder.  
  
-Sí.  
  
La respuesta salió antes que Harry pudiera detenerla. Sus ojos se ensancharon impresionados. Lucius observó divertido su reacción a la pregunta, sus ojos grises brillando con alegre sorpresa. Su boca hizo un mohín. Harry se regañó a si mismo por no tener ningún control sobre sus propias acciones  
  
-Bien. No aceptaré que mi hijo sea herido- le advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.  
  
-No lo voy a herir- le prometió, sabiendo que nunca dañaría deliberadamente al Veela-. No podría. Amo a Draco.  
  
-¿Ya se lo dijiste?  
  
-No. Yo......quiero decírselo cuando nos unamos- le dijo finalmente  
  
-Por supuesto- Lucius se puso repentinamente serio- ¿Sabes sobre la estación de apareamiento?  
  
-Sí!- murmuro Harry, enrojeciendo furiosamente, Mortificado al tener que estar discutiendo su vida sexual con el padre de su prometido......el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy  
  
-¿Entonces estás consciente que la determinación de Draco para unirse a ti crecerá cada vez más?  
  
-Sí- murmuró Harry, tragando. Sabía que la estación de apareamiento era en primavera, y sabía que el tiempo corría rápidamente. Pronto Draco querría más que besos para satisfacer su deseo.  
  
-Mi hijo no te obligará- dijo Lucius suavemente, comprendiendo el temor de Harry.  
  
Se relajó, entendiendo que Lucius estaba mostrando preocupación de el único modo que sabía, discretamente. La familia Malfoy era un grupo muy cerrado, y Harry sabía que tomaría un tiempo hasta que se acostumbraran a tratarlo como familia  
  
-Lo sé. Él entiende........es asombroso la manera como sabe lo que quiero, lo que pienso.......  
  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte, Harry. Narcissa no es hombre así que sabe muy poco acerca del embarazo masculino, excepto lo que ha leído. Quisiera pedirte que me informes en cuanto te embaraces, para que podamos ofrecerte el cuidado y tratamiento apropiado- le dijo Lucius suavemente.  
  
-¿Es peligroso?- preguntó Harry, deseando saber. Sospechaba que Lucius sería honesto con él.  
  
-No en realidad......pero puede tener complicaciones o dificultades si el embarazo no es vigilado de cerca. Aunque no te preocupes; no vas a sufrir daño alguno. Pero, ¿de verdad quieres un niño o mi esposa te está presionando para que estés de acuerdo?  
  
-Narcissa fue amable.......ella me sugirió la idea pero siempre quise una familia......una de las razones por las que estuve en contra de esto al principio fue el hecho de que no podría tener una familia, o al menos eso pensaba.  
  
-Escuché que explotaste bastante dramáticamente en el Gran Comedor.......una enorme cantidad de poder. Voldemort se quedó pasmado.  
  
-¿Por qué me envió a Wormtail?- le espetó de repente, deseando saber.  
  
-Wormtail decidió ir contra los deseos de Voldemort. A él no le gusta ser contrariado......así que se deshizo de él- dijo Lucius con sencillez, acomodando una pila de pergaminos, pero la advertencia era clara. Voldemort era un enemigo peligroso.  
  
-¿Voldemort quiere matarme?  
  
-Voldemort quiere un heredero Malfoy, como yo. La familia Malfoy es una de las más prominentes líneas de sangre en el mundo mágico. Estamos orgullosos de nosotros mismos y de nuestra sangre....  
  
-Mi madre era de origen muggle- argumento Harry, mintiendo. No quería que Lucius supiera sobre su herencia, al menos no todavía, en todo caso. Aunque el hombre era el padre de Draco, todavía era una de los principales Mortífagos de Voldemort y no confiaba completamente en él.  
  
-Por supuesto, pero era una bruja muy buena. Y también tenía el famoso temperamento de los pelirrojos- Lucius sonrió de repente.  
  
Harry le echó un vistazo curioso, preguntándose por qué el hombre estaba sonriendo y qué estaba recordando. Pensaba que los Mortífagos despreciaban a los descendientes de Muggles, y Lucius acababa de dar un cumplido a una mujer que pensaba era de origen Muggle.  
  
-Pregúntale a Black sobre la lengua de serpiente, la botella de champagne, una carta de amor y Severus Snape- contestó.  
  
Harry sonrió ante el comentario e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su padrino más tarde. Las bromas de Sirius eran legendarias, especialmente las que involucraban al Maestro de Pociones y su odio mutuo.  
  
-Vas a estar perfectamente seguro en esta casa, y con mi esposa y conmigo. Te protegeremos a cualquier costo. Draco es nuestro único hijo y no haríamos nada que lo hiriera. Las Veela son muy protectores con su familia.  
  
-Lo he notado- sonrió Harry, recordando cuan posesivo podía ser su Veela.  
  
"Un momento Harry, ¿desde cuándo se ha convertido en tu Veela?" pensó Harry, parpadeando confuso.  
  
"Quizás desde que te comprometiste con él....." Harry sonrió ante su voz interior que, para su gusto, se parecía demasiado a la del Profesor Snape.  
  
-El resto de la familia llegará hoy..... después de todo, el baile es esta noche. Sé que Narcisa ya tiene todo listo- Lucius interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos de Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué es Marissa una Malfoy? Yo pensaba que era la madre de Narcisa......estoy confundido.....espero que no le importe.....  
  
-Tienes todo el derecho de preguntar sobre tu familia. Marissa es la madre de Narcisa, pero cuando su esposo murió se casó con un pariente lejano de apellido Malfoy. Es un buen hombre, en realidad. Te gustará....su nombre es Henry Malfoy.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Espera hasta que nos reunamos con el resto de la familia- sonrió Lucius-. No me lo agradecerás entonces.  
  
Harry rió ligeramente. Si había podido arreglárselas con Lucius Malfoy y la quisquillosa Narcissa, seguramente podría hacerlo con el resto de la familia Malfoy, ¿no?  
  
Repentinamente, tomó conciencia de cuan curioso estaba sobre el embarazo masculino. Decidiendo que Lucius era el hombre adecuado para preguntarle, luchó contra el rubor y trató de plantear cuidadosamente su pregunta.  
  
-Entonces, cuando me embarace.......será igual que para una mujer....?  
  
-¡Creo que es hora de desayunar!- comentó Lucius suavemente, arrollando a Harry y abandonando la habitación en una ráfaga de túnicas, un ligero rubor oscureciendo sus clásicas mejillas aristocráticas.  
  
Harry observó impresionado mientras Lucius Malfoy casi corría fuera de la habitación.  
  
"Bueno" Harry estaba divertido, "al menos sé qué decir cuando se ponga demasiado manipulador".  
  
Harry estaba sentado en el comedor, entre Draco y Narcissa, cuando un elfo doméstico anunció la llegada de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Se levantó instantáneamente, corriendo hacia los brazos extendidos de su padrino.  
  
-¿Me extrañaste?- Sirius sonrió, sus ojos llenos de alegría y amor mientras miraba a Harry. Todos sabían que adoraba a su ahijado, y que Harry lo amaba a su vez, incondicionalmente.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Sirius lo miró deslumbrado, un destello juguetón apareciendo en sus ojos azules. De vez en cuando, cada vez con más frecuencia, el viejo Sirius Black aparecía. Harry había descubierto que Azkaban había afectado a su padrino más de lo que una vez pensó y agradecía a Remus su ayuda en la recuperación del animago.  
  
-Me alegra que estén aquí- dijo con honestidad.  
  
-Y a mí, pequeño, y a mí. Me dejaron en libertad cuando Colagusano se presentó. Debería haber sido antes pero no sabes cuanto enredó Fudge, fanfarroneando con la prensa diciendo que había sido un error de buena fe. Tenía una gran cantidad de mala publicidad por ese asunto- Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Compórtate, Sirius, Harry no necesita escuchar sobre Fudge- le ordenó Remus, sin permitir que el animago se regodeara en su depresión y dando a Harry un cálido abrazo.  
  
Harry rió en el hombro de Remus, tratando infructuosamente de evitar que Sirius escuchara su risa. Siempre le divertían sus payasadas, sabiendo que ambos hombres sentían un profundo afecto y amor mutuo.  
  
-Escuché eso- señaló Sirius.  
  
-Deja de actuar como un bebé, Padfoot- lo regañó Remus.  
  
-Yo no....  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Harry apresuradamente, pues no quería que Sirius y Remus comenzaran otro de sus famosos combates a gritos. Aunque esos dos se amaban de verdad, Sirius sabía exactamente cómo empujar a Remus en la dirección equivocada.  
  
-Narcissa y Malfoy nos invitaron a la fiesta- sonrió Sirius.  
  
Los ojos de Harry brillaron. ¿Su padrino estaba aquí para su fiesta de compromiso? Se había sentido un tanto deprimido al darse cuenta que nadie de su familia iba a estar allí para apoyarlo, pero la tristeza desapareció al escuchar que los hombres que consideraba como sus padres adoptivos iban a estar ahí.  
  
-Black, Lupin, siéntense para que podamos terminar de desayunar- gruñó Lucius irritado.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño por la interrupción pero regresó a su asiento. Sirius y Remus se sentaron frente a él, discutiendo algo en susurros. Parecía que Remus estaba ganando cuando Draco los interrumpió.  
  
-¿Sobre qué demonios están murmurando?- preguntó, curioso a pesar de si mismo.  
  
Dos pares de anchos e inocentes ojos se reunieron con los suyos. Draco sospechó instantáneamente. Cuando los Gryffindors lucían inocentes, algo tramaban. No había estudiado a Harry Potter por seis años sin descubrir eso.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius suavemente.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon.  
  
-¿Qué están planeando?  
  
-Nosotros no......  
  
-No mientas, Sirius- agregó Harry.  
  
Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa malévola que rivalizó con la de Lucius Malfoy. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante esa sonrisa, sabiendo que Sirius no iba a contarles.  
  
-Bien, estamos planeando una sorpresa para Harry, ¿verdad Moony?  
  
-Por supuesto, Padfoot- sonrió Remus.  
  
-Tendrán que pagar cualquier posible daño a la casa- chasqueó Lucius, mirando casi con diversión en sus ojos al notar como Harry se mordía el labio, mirando a sus padrinos con cautela.  
  
-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?- preguntó Harry aprehensivamente.  
  
-No te lo diré- apuntó Sirius tercamente.  
  
Remus asintió su acuerdo, la travesura en sus ojos lograba que Harry tomara conciencia que se enfrentaba a los dos Merodeadores supervivientes, Peter Pettigrew no contaba. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, y ocultando su diversión bajo las pestañas caídas.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
-Siempre y cuando no le hagan daño, no puedo esperar para averiguar que están planeando exactamente.  
  
Harry le lanzó una mirada de indignación y ligeramente molesta.  
  
El rubio no podía dejar de reír. Alargó una mano y tocó ligeramente la mejilla de su pareja en un gesto de afecto.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry. Mejor te besaré......  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
-.....y si te hieren, puedo matarlos y luego darte un lindo, largo y completo masaje....- continuó, ignorando los abiertos y mortificados ojos verdes.  
  
-¡DRACO!!!!  
  
Harry le lanzó a Draco una desdeñosa mirada y se paró de la mesa. Salió como una tromba en dirección a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta del comedor. Draco sonrió, señaló hacia la puerta y salió detrás de Harry.  
  
-Es mejor que lo contente si quiero dormir con él esta noche- dijo mirando sobre su hombro.  
  
Sirius escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Clavó los ojos, con la boca abierta, en el Veela que abandonaba la habitación. Giró sus furiosos ojos hacia Lucius Malfoy. ¡Si su ahijado de dieciséis años ya estaba teniendo sexo, se la pagarían! ¡Harry era demasiado joven, y ni siquiera estaba casado!  
  
-¡¿Qué quiso decir con 'dormir'?!- gritó.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Disculpen, pero por falta de tiempo no podemos contestar review (si no, no traducimos jeje) Gracias a Gala, Olga, alperu, Naria, Little My, Amazona Verde, Drakito 16, Azalea, Lorena, Luzy Snape. Por favor, sigan dando su opinión, sus review son muy importantes para nosotras.  
  
Queremos aclarar algunas dudas de los reviews. La autora ha realizado importantes modificaciones en la historia, que la han enriquecido verdaderamente. Nosotras estamos traduciendo (a partir del capítulo 9) dicha versión mejorada y les aseguramos que vale la pena la espera. Lamentablemente tenemos muchas historias entre manos y no podemos hacer más que una actualización semanal, pues nuestra intención es que el resultado sea el mejor posible. Les rogamos nos tengan un poquitín de paciencia en este aspecto. Un beso enorme a todos. Maria y Ali. 


	13. El Baile, parte 1

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 13:  
  
El Baile, parte 1  
  
Harry irrumpió en la habitación que compartía con Draco y decidió ignorar al Veela por su comportamiento en el comedor. Estaba avergonzado y quería asegurarse que Draco no intentaría hacer algo parecido nunca más. No quería discutir su próxima relación física con nadie, especialmente con Sirius.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá, observando sutilmente a Draco por debajo de las pestañas, preguntándose cómo es que Sirius y Remus no habían notado su anillo de compromiso. Muy pronto, Draco se cansó de ser ignorado y se sentó en su escritorio, intentando estudiar pero fallando miserablemente. Parecía que el Veela no podía concentrarse sin la certeza de que su relación estaba segura.  
  
Entretanto, Harry seguía pensando, distraídamente: "Quizás no estaban buscando un anillo" .  
  
Draco se movió inquieto una vez más, girando sus lujuriosos y arrepentidos ojos a su pareja. No quería pelear con Harry. Sólo había bromeado con el Gryffindor, pero parecía que éste, quien era indudablemente inocente, había tomado sus comentarios del modo equivocado. No había nada que deseara más que abrazar a su pareja, asegurándose que estaba allí, con él, y no se iría.  
  
-No estoy disgustado contigo- suspiró Harry finalmente, incapaz de enojarse con el Veela cuando obviamente estaba sufriendo.  
  
Draco instantáneamente se sentó a su lado en el sofá, un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon de tal modo que quedó eficazmente atrapado en el abrazo del Veela. Harry lo permitió, consciente de que su pareja necesitaba tocarlo.  
  
-Siento haber bromeado contigo, Harry- susurró suavemente, su respiración rozando la zona sensible tras la oreja del chico.  
  
Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación. Amaba estos momentos junto al rubio. Draco lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, como si fuera algo tan precioso que temía tocarlo por miedo a dañarlo. El Gryffindor encontraba esto extrañamente divertido, especialmente dado que el Veela parecía tener necesidad de estarlo tocando continuamente. Draco parecía estar dividido entre la admiración y el deseo por él.  
  
-Está bien, es sólo que me avergüenza hablar de esas cosas frente a los demás- confesó Harry, con el rostro ruborizado.  
  
-¿Tu no estarás avergonzado...?- preguntó Draco de repente, retrocediendo hasta que sus ojos plateados se encontraron con los de Harry. Estaba preocupado, pues no sabía si al otro muchacho le avergonzaba la idea de estar enlazado y atado a un Veela por el resto de su vida.  
  
Harry se sorprendió ante el pánico y el temor que transmitían los ojos del otro chico.  
  
-¡NO! Es sólo que Sirius......y tus padres.....sólo estoy....  
  
Draco entendió, interrumpiendo sus palabras con un suave beso.  
  
Al principio el moreno se sobresaltó por el toque pero cuando Draco trató de alejarse, deslizó sus manos detrás de su cuello, tirando de las suaves hebras de cabello rubio plateado. Los ojos verdes estaban inundados de un posesivo fuego cuando se encontraron con los plateados.  
  
-Quédate- demandó Harry, esperando....no...necesitando ser tocado, amado, acariciado. Después de todo, pensó amargamente, nunca había sido amado o acariciado por los Dursley. Sus únicos parientes consanguíneos vivos lo odiaban con pasión por algo que no podía controlar. Era un mago y estaba orgulloso de eso.  
  
Draco lo besó inmediatamente, empujándolo de regreso al sofá. Mientras exploraba la suave piel de su pareja, se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de sacar de su sistema su necesidad por Harry. El quería.......no, necesitaba al Gryffindor de oscuro cabello, pero nunca lo obligaría a hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Deseaba que Harry se uniera a él por su propia voluntad. Quería que Harry lo amara, sin dudas ni pensamientos inciertos.  
  
Lo quería todo de Harry.....cuerpo, corazón y alma.  
  
Fue unas pocas horas más tarde cuando los elfos domésticos les informaron que el resto de la familia había llegado. Harry palideció dramáticamente y Draco casi se soltó a reír, pero se detuvo al tomar conciencia de que internamente estaba tan ansioso como su pareja. Su familia era un grupo extraño, y le desagradaba que los extraños se entrometieran en sus pacíficas vidas. Además, no quería disgustar al Gryffindor dos veces en un mismo día. Definitivamente, no le agradaba un Harry silencioso y malhumorado.  
  
Luego de que su pareja regresara del baño, Draco se giró y se detuvo, tan asombrado como siempre por la belleza ante él. Harry vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa de seda blanca y una túnica de seda negra a juego, que resaltaba su musculatura. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, los mechones húmedos lo hacían lucir como si simplemente hubiera pasado la mano a través de ellos.  
  
-Te amarán- le prometió Draco, con intención. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo, cuando Draco estaba desesperadamente enamorado de él?  
  
Harry enrojeció, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a la abierta admiración que el rubio le manifestaba constantemente.  
  
En realidad, Draco ya lo había visto en un conjunto similar, excepto que aquel era azul marino oscuro. El Veela le había dicho que no era una reunión formal, pero requería túnicas adecuadas. La familia Malfoy era, después de todo, una familia de sangre pura y estaban orgullosos de ello.  
  
Draco deslizó con facilidad un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo condujo de su habitación hacia la sala, donde sabía que estaba reunida su familia. Sintió el temor de su chico y lo aferró con más fuerza, tratando de demostrarle su apoyo y amor a través de ese gesto.  
  
Harry le sonrió débilmente con el rostro pálido. Le preocupaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre él, dado que nunca antes se habían reunido. La primera impresión contaba, y Harry estaba determinado a que fuera buena.  
  
-Gracias- susurró suavemente.  
  
-Eres mi pareja. No te harán daño- le tranquilizó Draco.   
  
-Lo sé- suspiró Harry.  
  
Pronto llegaron a las enormes puertas de roble del salón. Draco abrió la puerta y condujo a través de ella a un Harry que pareció vacilar debido al silencio que los rodeaba.  
  
El Gryffindor miró alrededor del salón, observando hombres y mujeres con la usual apariencia pálida Malfoy, así como varias mujeres de pelo oscuro. Distinguió fácilmente a Remus y a Sirius, quienes estaban sentados al lado de Marissa Malfoy. Narcissa se levantó de inmediato.  
  
-¡Harry!¡Draco! Se retrasaron- los regañó, empujando a Harry hacia el interior de la habitación.  
  
Harry lucía claramente incómodo al tener a la familia Malfoy en pleno estudiándolo, para ver si era lo suficientemente bueno para Draco. Éste lo notó y lanzó a su familia una mirada de furia, su naturaleza posesiva apareciendo instantáneamente.  
  
-¿Veo que disfrutaron su cena de anoche?- inquirió Marissa, al posar sus ojos en el anillo en el dedo de Harry.  
  
Harry observó como los ojos de Sirius y Remus seguían la mirada de ella. Una expresión de incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Sirius, ante la vista del anillo de compromiso; el anillo que completaba el enlace de su ahijado con Draco. Él obviamente había reconocido el objeto.  
  
-Realmente están comprometidos- murmuró ásperamente, mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de un bebe de cabello negro, pequeño y lleno de vida, que había iluminado los oscuros años de guerra durante el primer reinado de Voldemort. No pudo evitarlo, se sintió nostálgico al recordar que había perdido la mayor parte de la infancia de Harry, algo que no podría ser recuperado.  
  
Remus sonrió, yendo a abrazar a un avergonzado Harry para felicitarlo. Le lanzó a Sirius una mirada de furia sobre el hombro del chico, ya que era varias pulgadas más alto que el joven.  
  
Sirius hizo un gesto sabiendo que Remus lo mataría si hería a Harry. El hombre lobo era extremadamente protector con el chico, todos sabían eso. A veces Sirius se preguntaba si Remus podría ser más protector del desatendido y emocionalmente abusado muchacho de lo que ya lo era  
  
Avanzó y empujó a Remus fuera de su camino, lanzándole una sonrisa juguetona. Éste sacudió la cabeza murmurando algo sobre "perros imposibles" pero agradecía que Sirius no protestara por lo del compromiso. Harry amaba al Veela, ya fuera que lo supiera o no, y sólo sería feliz con Draco a su lado. Sirius tendría que aceptarlo.  
  
Fácilmente, Sirius estrechó a Harry en sus brazos, relajándose cuando sintió su suspiro de satisfacción. Adoraba a su ahijado, y todo el que lo conocía lo sabía. Su ahijado era lo único por lo que vivía. Amaba a su mejor amigo, Remus, pero Harry era su hijo, por todo excepto por la sangre, por supuesto. Era el hijo de James, la única unión que tenía con su amigo muerto.  
  
-Felicitaciones- le dijo bruscamente.  
  
-¿Lo apruebas?- murmuró Harry con alivio en su voz.  
  
-No en realidad, pero Remus me matará si no me comporto- le sonrió, haciéndole ver que estaba bromeando.  
  
Harry se echó a reír, retrocediendo para ver los ojos de su Padrino. Éste sonrió, depositando un tierno beso en su cicatriz.  
  
-¿Le temes a Moony?- Harry rió.  
  
-Por supuesto......la luna llena es en pocas semanas......hoy me gritó sólo porque le dije que si Snape estaba aquí no me comportaría- Sirius sonrió con timidez.  
  
-Te está bien empleado- Harry sonrió, lanzándole un guiño al avergonzado Remus.  
  
-Vi eso- Sirius hizo un puchero.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Harry se alejó de su padrino, sintiéndose más relajado al saber que los dos hombres que más le importaban en el mundo aceptaban su relación con Draco. No quería tener que elegir entre los hombres que amaba como dos padres y el chico que amaba.  
  
-Harry, déjame presentarte a la familia- habló Narcissa, empujando de inmediato al chico en dirección de la familia Malfoy-. Ya conoces a Marissa, mi madre. Este es su esposo, Henry- hizo un gesto hacia un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello blanco, y que parecía estar en sus sesenta.  
  
Henry sonrió con ojos amistosos, y extendió su mano para que Harry la tomara. El chico sonrió a su vez y aceptó el apretón, aliviado de haber sido aprobado al menos por uno de los otros Malfoys.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte- dijo Henry, sus ojos mostrando honestidad.  
  
-Para mí también- replicó el muchacho.  
  
Draco se acercó a su pareja, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Harry no pareció sorprendido por la acción. En lugar de eso, le lanzó a Draco el relámpago de una cálida sonrisa, sintiéndose más cómodo contra el cuerpo del Veela.  
  
-Este es el hijo de Henry, Alexander, su esposa Georgina y sus tres hijos: Caitlin, Daniel y Mercedes- continuó Narcissa.  
  
La mirada de Harry se dirigió al pequeño hombre con el aspecto común a los Malfoy. Era el doble exacto de su padre. Su esposa, Georgina, era una hermosa mujer con una masa de cabello rojo, penetrantes ojos violetas y una amable sonrisa. Sus 'niños', de hecho, ya no eran niños.   
  
Caitlin era obviamente la mayor. Era alta y había heredado de su padre el pelo rubio plateado y de su madre los vivaces ojos violeta. Su sonrisa parecía bastante genuina, pero semejaba estar estudiando a Harry muy detenidamente, lo cual le hizo sentir incómodo.  
  
Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon como advertencia.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte, Harry- ronroneó ella.  
  
-Gracias, igual para mí- Harry sonrió, inconsciente del modo predatorio en que la chica lo observaba.  
  
-Daniel- interrumpió precipitadamente un muchacho alto con oscuro cabello marrón y los ojos plateados de su padre. Pareció mirar con furia a su hermana mayor, pero sonrió a Harry.  
  
-Encantado de conocerte- sonrió Harry, cómodo con la presencia del muchacho.  
  
-Me alegra poder conocer finalmente al amor de la vida de Draco- arrullo Daniel, sonriendo dulcemente a Draco.  
  
Éste sonrió peligrosamente, apretando su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.  
  
-Gracias Daniel- murmuró con evidente regocijo, pero había una cuidadosa advertencia oculta en su voz. El otro Malfoy la captó mientras Harry, como era usual, permanecía inconsciente  
  
Daniel sonrió.  
  
-Esta es Mercedes.  
  
Narcissa hizo un gesto hacia una pequeña muchacha que se encontraba al lado de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
A Harry le gustó de inmediato. Tenia el llameante cabello de su madre y un par de honestos y amistosos ojos azules. Sólo tenía catorce años pero de cierto modo parecía mayor. Harry supuso que era por la forma en que se paraba. Era orgullosa, casi tan orgullosa como Draco.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte, Mercedes- sonrió Harry.  
  
Mercedes se ruborizó y asintió agradecida.  
  
Harry parpadeó, ¿por qué se ruborizaba? Por un momento le recordó a una joven Ginny, cuando se perdía entre la gente evitando hablar con él. Precipitadamente alejó estos pensamientos. Él no podía gustarle de esa manera, era la pareja de Draco.  
  
-Y ésta es mi prima Amethyst y su esposo Hewitt Spencer. A su lado están sus cuatro hijos, Matthew, Angela, China y Frances- presentó Narcissa.  
  
Harry les sonrió. Amethyst no se parecía a Narcissa. Era alta pero su cuerpo no era tan esbelto. Tenía una masa de cabello negro ébano, un par de maliciosos ojos marrón chocolate y una traviesa sonrisa. Su esposo era un hombre callado, con un par de tranquilos ojos marrones y un corto cabello rubio miel. Ambos sonrieron a Harry, su curiosidad era evidente para todo aquel que la quisiera ver.  
  
-Bienvenido a la familia- sonrió Amethyst.  
  
Hewitt apretó su mano.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry suavemente, agradecido por su amable bienvenida.   
  
Giró su mirada para encontrarse con los obviamente divertidos ojos plateados de Matthew. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro de su padre, pero era evidente que era pariente de Narcissa. Su estructura facial era casi idéntica.  
  
Angela, China y Frances eran trillizas idénticas. Todas tenían el pelo rubio plateado y sonrisas angelicales, para diversión de Harry, pero podía ver la travesura oculta tras las coquetas pestañas. Sus ojos eran de un vívido marrón chocolate, obvia herencia de su madre.  
  
-Trillizas- sonrió Harry.  
  
-El trío terrible- murmuró Draco en su oído.  
  
-Draco dice eso sólo porque colocamos super pegamento en su gel para el pelo- explicó una de ellas inocentemente.  
  
Harry sonrió, divertido por la broma. Tomó nota mental de presentar a las trillizas con Fred y George Weasley. Sospechaba que podrían establecer una relación maravillosa.  
  
-¿Super pega?- repitió.   
  
-Nos la dio un amigo que es medio muggle. Es muy travieso- dijo otra de ellas sonriendo, obviamente divertida por el rostro furioso de Draco.  
  
-¿Pero por qué colocaron eso en su cabello?- preguntó Harry asombrado, deseando saber por qué habían pensado en esa broma.  
  
-Dijeron que mi pelo quedaría igual de tieso con goma que con gel y querían comprobar de hecho si era goma o no lo que me ponía en el cabello- murmuró Draco, mirando furioso a las trillizas que sonrieron inocentemente.  
  
-Tu cabello luce mejor suelto de cualquier manera- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
Se inclinó más cerca de las trillizas de modo que nadie más que ellas pudiera escucharlo. Sabía que Draco quería oír, pero temía hacer enojar a Harry nuevamente. Internamente sonrió, al darse cuenta que el rubio se estaba volviendo obediente. Luchó para no reír ante ese pensamiento.  
  
-¿Tomaron fotografías?- susurró  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Miles! – gritaron todas a la vez.   
  
Harry sonrió, indicando con los ojos que le encantaría verlas alguna vez. Las trillizas asintieron comprendiendo, lanzando a Draco miradas malévolas.  
  
-¿Qué les preguntaste?- inquirió Draco con desconfianza.  
  
-Nada- sonrió Harry, sus ojos irradiaban inocencia.  
  
"Demasiado inocente" pensó Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
Dracó bufó, pero no se ocupó de decirle a Harry que sabía que estaba mintiendo. El Gryffindor estaba relajado, y no quería arruinar la atmósfera, o desatar el huracán Harry. Después de sufrir que su pareja lo ignorara y no le hablara durante varias horas, lo cual había sido una tortura, Draco no quería repetir la sesión.  
  
-Entonces, ¿a qué hora llegan los invitados? – preguntó Harry de manera casual, sonriendo a las trillizas.  
  
-Alrededor de las 5:45, empezarán a llegar a través de polvos floo o del traslador que hemos dispuesto- explicó Lucius.  
  
-¿Quiénes vienen?   
  
-Todos tus amigos y los míos- contestó Draco suavemente.  
  
-¿Invitaste a Seamus?- preguntó Harry, asombrado.  
  
-Sí- murmuró Draco, con los ojos relampagueando y los dientes apretados.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry suavemente, sabiendo lo que esa acción le había costado al Veela, quien constantemente luchaba contra sus instintos posesivos.  
  
-¿Quién es Seamus?- preguntó Caitlin, mirando a Draco divertida.  
  
-Un muchacho irlandés que está en mi curso- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Por qué no le gusta a Draco?- preguntó Lucius tranquilamente, con el interés brillando en sus ojos plateados.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, evitando mirarlos a los ojos. Sabía por qué a Draco no le gustaba Seamus, pero no quería tener que decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que Sirius se burlaría hasta la saciedad, y los Malfoys se preguntaría si había animado a Seamus y discutirían si él era lo suficientemente bueno para el heredero de los Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno.....he....ermm....  
  
-Es un fastidioso imbécil que tiene suerte de que no lo haya castrado- apuntó Draco, interrumpiendo a Harry, mostrando en su voz trazas de enojo.   
  
Sirius estalló en carcajadas ante el comentario del muchacho, recordando vívidamente que había dicho algo similar en la oficina del Dumbledore. Varios de los miembros menos reservados de la familia Malfoy se le unieron.  
  
-¿Castrado?- preguntó una de las trillizas, una pícara sonrisa jugando en la esquina de su boca.  
  
-Draco cree.......  
  
-Sé- corrigió Draco.  
  
Harry le lanzó una oscura mirada.  
  
-Draco CREE que yo le gusto- corrigió al Veela.  
  
-No, yo SE que le gustas- insistió Draco, los ojos brillantes.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante el enojo en los ojos del Veela; no deseaba discutir, pero le molestaba la falta de confianza que Draco le estaba demostrando. Si confiara en que él no le sería infiel, entonces no desconfiaría de Seamus.....pero no lo hacía.  
  
-Él se arrepintió- argumento Harry a su vez.  
  
Draco bufó, mostrando claramente su incredulidad ante ese hecho. Mentalmente se preguntaba por qué había sido bendecido con una pareja cuya apariencia causaba tan obvio interés, y no era sólo por ser el Niño-Que- Vivió. Harry era un joven hermoso, y siempre tendría admiradores, para gran disgusto de Draco.   
  
-Lo hizo- protestó Harry.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué siempre está clavando los ojos en ti?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry asombrado.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco, jalando a Harry más cerca de su cuerpo mientras encontraba un par de ojos verdes abiertos con asombro. El chico era tan inocente que a veces hacía que Draco temiera tocarlo. No quería destruir la inocencia de Harry, que era parte de las razones por las que amaba al Gryffindor.  
  
-Eres demasiado inocente para ser cierto- murmuró.  
  
-No lo soy- protestó Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Si, claro- Draco bromeó arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Harry suspicaz.  
  
-Nada- sonrió, alzando las cejas sugerentemente.   
  
Harry lo miró furioso.  
  
-¿Quieres un tratamiento de silencio por otras dos horas?- le preguntó dulcemente, recordando como el rubio había resentido que lo ignorara.  
  
-No- contestó Draco apresuradamente, sabiendo que Harry hablaba en serio.  
  
Harry sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hasta reposar en el hombro del rubio.  
  
-Entonces, compórtate- murmuró, sonriéndole ante la diversión de la familia Malfoy y de Sirius, quien al parecer reía en silencio, mientras Remus, alternativamente, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sonreía a las acciones de Harry.  
  
Ya casi era la hora del baile y Harry estaba vestido, esperando que Draco apareciera. Casi eran las seis. Narcissa les había mandado a acomodarse a las cuatro, muy pronto para el asombro de Harry, quien había protestado que sólo necesitaba diez minutos para estar listo. Narcissa se había horrorizado ante la idea, y había obligado a Draco a que llevara a su pareja a arreglarse para la fiesta con una 'adecuada cantidad de tiempo'  
  
Ya estaba listo, vestido con una camisa de seda verde y unos apretados pantalones negros, que habían sido diseñados especialmente para el baile. La ajustada túnica estaba abierta por el calor y su cabello había sido domado. La única joya que lucía era el anillo de compromiso en oro blanco, que brillaba radiante en su dedo.  
  
Draco apareció pronto, saliendo del baño vestido con un par de pantalones de seda gris. La camisa blanca enfatizaba su cabello claro y su bronceado. Esa noche llevaba el cabello suelto y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con las trillizas; Draco lucía impresionante con su dorado cabello suelto, las suaves ondas rodeando su orgulloso rostro.  
  
La túnica color azul bebé que llevaba acentuaban el matiz azul de sus ojos plateados, y Harry repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuan desesperadamente enamorado estaba de Draco. El cabello claro del Veela era todo lo que podía desear y sabía que jamás lo dejaría, no podría, no sin que se rompiera su corazón.  
  
-Luces increíble- confesó Harry.  
  
Draco sonrió, mirándolo apreciativamente.  
  
-Y tú luces tan grandioso como siempre- sonrió.  
  
Harry enrojeció, preguntándose si llegaría el día en que la admiración de Draco no causara esa reacción en él. No estaba acostumbrado a cumplidos tan honestos y al rubio le deleitaba ofrecérselos en cada oportunidad.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no? Sino mi madre vendrá como un temporal, insistiendo en que estoy ocultándote- Draco lanzó una risita.  
  
Cuando entraron al salón se hizo un profundo silencio. Harry estaba inclinado contra Draco, sus ojos iluminados con afecto, mientras su pareja lo aferraba posesivamente, sus ojos resplandeciendo con adoración y amor mientras fijaba la mirada en el joven más bajo.  
  
Formaban un hermoso cuadro; la apariencia oscura de Harry complementaba la palidez de Draco y viceversa. Se complementaban uno al otro perfectamente, y ni siquiera Ron podía negar el hecho de que hacían una hermosa pareja, al menos físicamente.  
  
Narcissa no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito engreída al reconocer que su hijo iba a unirse a un muchacho tan hermoso como él. Harry y Draco harían la combinación perfecta para producir niños impresionantes.  
  
Los ojos de Harry de inmediato se posaron en el cabello rojo de su amigo y se dirigió hacia allá riendo, arrastrando a Draco con él. El Veela se limitó a seguirlo, sin querer molestar a Harry rehusándose a saludar a la comadreja, y además era un Malfoy y los Malfoys siempre eran indefectiblemente corteses con sus invitados.  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
Ron sonrió, complacido al darse cuenta que su amigo obviamente lo había extrañado. Hermione le lanzó una mirada sagaz que el pelirrojo ignoró rápidamente mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Cuando se separaron, Hermione tomó su lugar y besó a Harry en la mejilla con afecto. Draco no protestó. Sabía que Harry y sus amigos se querían muchísimo unos a otros y no representaban ninguna amenaza.  
  
-Luces increíble, Harry- lo elogió Hermione.  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Gracias, también tú, ¿verdad, Ron?- sugirió Harry astutamente.  
  
Hermione giró sus ojos hacia el ruborizado rostro de Ron quien asintió precipitadamente. La chica se relajó, obviamente aplacada por ahora.  
  
-¿A qué vino todo esto?- le siseó Ron a Harry, quien sonrió inocentemente.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas que luce grandiosa? Si no estuviera comprometido, ya mismo le pediría una cita- declaró con una sonrisa.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron divertidos.  
  
-Harry tiene razón, Weasley. Granger pudo haber sido mi pareja, después de todo- agregó Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron lució aterrorizado ante tal pensamiento.  
  
-Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Draco, y por favor, llámame Hermione- insistió ella con una sonrisa radiante, la diversión brillando en sus ojos marrones.  
  
Draco asintió en señal de aceptación. Acercó con facilidad a Harry hacia su propio cuerpo, separándolo un poco y todos vieron la sencillez con que su amigo se apretaba contra el alto muchacho, sus cuerpos perfectamente alineados. Descansó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco, levantando la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos mientras bailaban, completamente olvidados de cuanto había en el salón.  
  
-Se ven bien juntos, ¿verdad, Ron?- musitó Hermione, observándolos, sintiendo una ligera envidia de su amigo, quien había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba incondicionalmente.  
  
-Sí........supongo que sí........- confesó Ron.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿Y de qué?- preguntó Ron, sin entender.  
  
Hermione suspiró con impaciencia  
  
-¿Me invitarás a bailar o debo hacerlo yo?  
  
La mandíbula de Ron cayó ante la pregunta tan directa. Tragó con fuerza, mirando nervioso a Hermione. Secretamente pensaba que la chica estaba absolutamente hermosa, vestida con una túnica color miel dorada, su cabello domado enmarcando su rostro. No llevaba maquillaje, y Ron no pensaba que lo necesitara.  
  
-¿Te gustaría bailar?- murmuró.  
  
Hermione sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-Caramba, Ron, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.   
  
-¿Estás disfrutando?- preguntó Draco en un murmullo, acercando a Harry aún más hacia si.  
  
-Sí........es asombroso- confesó el moreno.  
  
-Bien- ronroneó Draco, inclinando la cabeza de modo que sus labios se rozaran en un tierno beso.  
  
Harry suspiró, ansioso por entregar lo que el Veela demandaba. Presionó su cuerpo más cerca, ignorando los asombrados rostros que los rodeaban o a sus dos mejores amigos bailando. De lo único que estaba consciente era del chico que estaba aferrado a él.  
  
No notó la tristeza en los ojos de Seamus mientras lo observaba o la sonrisa divertida de Sirius ante la pública declaración de aceptación. Estaba demasiado ocupado entregándose al beso de Draco y por el momento, se contentaba con besar al chico que amaba y saber que éste también lo amaba.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: Nos borraron nuestro grupo amigos del slash de un plumazo, así que quien se quiera volver a apuntar, hemos dejado la nueva dirección en nuestro perfil. ¡Necesitamos de nuevo a tods de vuelta!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Paula Moonlight: Sip, es muy tierno y bello, pero las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro..... ya lo veras. Vaya con el rubito. Bays  
  
Murtilla: No, no tenemos ninguna relación con las chicas de las tres escobas y que pena que se te hizo corto. Y sobre las actualizaciones, las hacemos semanalmente. Besos .  
  
Gran selene: pobrecillos, ¿así que su su anillo"es de un feo"0000?, habrá que mejorarlo de alguna manera. Saludos.  
  
lorena: Pues que bueno que ahora leas nuestras traducciones. Por lo regular, intentamos traducir todos los relatos semanalmente, pero a veces nos es imposible y queda alguna suelta, esperando para la semana que viene. Besos.  
  
Chiquinkirá: Pues aquí tienes la traducción. Vamos a decir como siempre, una vez por semana, y para la unión........aún faltaaaaaaaa. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Pues trataremos de continuar semanalmente y esperamos seguir contando con tus lindos review.  
  
Aryblack: ¿Desvirgar? Que graciosa sonó esa palabra. Ojalá te siga gustando la traducción  
  
Azalea: A nosotras también nos gustan. Sip, Lucius está siendo increíblemente tierno con todos es este fic.WOW. Besos  
  
Shiroi: Que bueno que te guste. Acá tienes el nuevo capítulo. Bye  
  
Lara- eternal- Aquí tienes la actualización y gracias por continuar. Besos  
  
Paola: A nosotras también nos gusta mucho la historia por lo mismo. Muchos de los personajes son increíbles. Besos  
  
. 


	14. El baile parte 2

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 14:  
  
El Baile. Parte 2:  
  
Era ya tarde esa noche cuando Harry dejó a Draco para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche bailando, contentos de estar uno en brazos del otro, ignorando las miradas que les dirigían. Dracó lo soltó a regañadientes ante la fuerte diversión de Harry. El Veela lo miraba como si se fuera a ir para siempre.  
  
Caminó hacia donde estaban sentados Ron y Hermione. Sabía que los había ignorado, aunque no deliberadamente; eran sus mejores amigos, pero su relación con Draco había creado una brecha que odiaba. Se tiró en una silla al lado de ellos, riendo ante sus expresiones de sorpresa. Levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Malfoy te dejó ir?- preguntó Ron, incrédulo.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, retorciéndose incómodo. ¡Draco no era su dueño! El modo en que Ron había dicho eso hizo que se preguntara si su amigo pensaba que estaba siendo sumiso ante el Veela. Peleó por evitar sonreír, al recordar el modo en que había castigado al Veela por ignorarlo.  
  
Amaba a Draco con todo su corazón, pero ni siquiera él podía lograr que le obedeciera. Nadie podría hacerlo. Los Dursley habían hecho grandes esfuerzos por transformarlo en un sirviente obediente y no tenía intención de volver a pasar por lo mismo, por nadie.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡No soy su esclavo! – murmuró  
  
Hermione lanzó a Ron una mirada furiosa, antes de girarse al moreno con una suave y maternal sonrisa. Siempre había tratado de protegerlo de los impulsivos comentarios y comportamiento de Ron, aún cuando eso causara desavenencias entre ella y el chico que amaba.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Esta fiesta es increíble, Harry. La señora Malfoy incluso se detuvo a hablar con nosotros.....- comenzó Hermione.  
  
-Harry- interrumpió una voz.   
  
Sorprendido, se giró y se encontró con los vívidos ojos violeta de Caitlin. Se preguntó distraído por qué se encontraría allí, antes de encogerse internamente de hombros, desestimando el asunto. Después de todo, era familia de Draco.  
  
Ella vestía una ajustada túnica plateada, que enfatizaba su plateado cabello que caía en cascada sobre su espalda. Le recordó a una versión femenina de Draco, excepto por los ojos. Sacudió su cabello de su hombro y lo miró con los ojos entornados detrás de las largas pestañas.  
  
Harry, siendo Harry, ni siquiera notó la mirada, en vez de eso, le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
-Hola Caitlin- le sonrió.  
  
-¿No vas a presentarnos, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione suavemente, sus ojos estrechándose mientras observaba a la bella chica al lado del chico.  
  
A Hermione no le gustaba la manera en que veía a su amigo. Era una forma casi predadora, y sabía que Draco podría tener un ataque si lo notaba. El Veela era posesivo con Harry, y no lo culpaba. El Gryffindor era difícil de alcanzar, pero una vez que lo atrapabas su corazón permanecía leal hasta la muerte.  
  
-Es Caitlin, la nieta del esposo de Marissa- explicó Harry.  
  
Caitlin lanzó a Ron y Hermione el relámpago de una falsa sonrisa antes de girarse una vez más hacia Harry, las pestañas bajando con coqueta timidez. Era obvio que estaba interesada en el chico, y no en sus amigos. El desaire no fue obvio, pero Hermione se sintió molesta. Podía ser de origen muggle, y puede que Ron no fuera rico, pero merecían respeto.  
  
Hermione sonrió diplomáticamente, con un poco de frialdad, mientras Ron miraba fijamente, evidentemente encontrando atractiva a Caitlin. El enfado de Hermione aumentó cuando lo notó, codeando al pelirrojo bruscamente en las costillas  
  
-¿Te gustaría bailar, Harry?- preguntó Caitlin, acercándose más, los ojos brillantes.  
  
-¡Harry! Te he buscado por todas partes!- gritó una voz a la izquierda del chico, salvándolo de tener que responder a la pregunta de Caitlin.  
  
Éste giró y se encontró con los cálidos ojos marrones de una de las trillizas. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, genuinamente complacido de ver a la muchacha, quienquiera que fuera. Las trillizas le recordaban a los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿Cuál eres tú?  
  
-¡China!- se rió la chiquilla.  
  
-Eres más bonita que tus hermanas- sonrió Harry.  
  
-¡Lucimos iguales, bobo!- rió China, enrojeciendo ampliamente.  
  
-¡Si seré bobo!- sonrió Harry, logrando que la joven enrojeciera una vez más.  
  
-En este momento Harry iba a bailar conmigo- intervino Caitlin, mirando furiosa a China. Era obvio que la estaba despidiendo; no era una demanda categórica, sino sutil. Después de todo, era una Malfoy y estaban en público.  
  
China levantó la cabeza desafiante, mostrando la arrogancia que, como bien sabía Harry, tenía toda la familia Malfoy. Caitlin sonrió dulcemente, haciendo un gesto a China para que se fuera, cosa que la chica, por supuesto, no tenía intención de aceptar. No era una Malfoy por nada, y Harry le gustaba sinceramente.  
  
-Daniel me dijo.........   
  
-Deja a Daniel fuera de esto- comentó Caitlin fríamente.  
  
Harry las miró sin expresión, sin estar seguro de lo que estaban hablando. Alzó una ceja hacia Ron quien se veía igual de despistado. La boca de Hermione estaba fruncida, su frente arrugada en un profundo ceño.  
  
-Draco estará.....-argumentó China, sus ojos brillando con furia.  
  
-No está aquí....- Caitlin sonrió fríamente.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema, China?- preguntó Harry, decidiendo que la pequeña le daría una respuesta más honesta.  
  
-Daniel me pidió que te encontrara y te dijera que Draco te está buscando- sorbió China, sus ojos ligeramente anegados.  
  
Frunciendo el ceño hacia Caitlin por disgustar a la jovencita, Harry se levantó y deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de China. La boca de Caitlin se apretó ligeramente ante el gesto, era claro que no le gustaba el modo en que el chico pretendía partir, sin bailar con ella.  
  
-Entonces será mejor ir al encuentro de Draco- comentó Harry sencillamente.   
  
Pareció como si Caitlin fuera a discutir. Sus ojos relampaguearon con furia. Abrió la boca pero antes de hablar la cerró nuevamente, Al parecer, los Malfoy ejercían un fuerte auto-control sobre su comportamiento en frente de sus invitados.  
  
Deslizó una mano hacia Harry quien cortésmente la tomó. Se inclinó sobre ella y beso la punta de sus nudillos. Mientras lo hacía, el anillo en su dedo refulgió.  
  
Ron y Hermione, quienes no lo habían notado anteriormente, encontraron que sus ojos bajaban hacia el objeto que relucía en el dedo de su amigo, extasiados.  
  
-¡Diablos!  
  
El grito de Ron hizo que todos giraran y los miraran. Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban fijos en el anillo en el dedo de Harry, un anillo del cual su amigo no les había hablado.  
  
-Malfoy te dio un anillo de compromiso- jadeó Ron, reconociendo el anillo que se legaba a las parejas prometidas de todos los herederos Malfoy.   
  
De inmediato, todos los ojos se fijaron en el anillo. Harry lo ocultó, avergonzado. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a susurrar excitada, sabiendo lo que simbolizaba ese anillo. Parecía que todos habían escuchado acerca del anillo que cada Malfoy daba a su pareja destinada, o compañero.  
  
-Por supuesto, Weasley, Pensaba que estabas consciente de la tradición de los Malfoy de dar el anillo a su pareja- Draco arrastró las palabras, apareciendo repentinamente de ninguna parte.  
  
Caminó hacia Harry, enroscando un posesivo brazo en torno a su cintura, en el familiar gesto que el Gryffindor amaba. Mientras Harry se relajaba contra él, la boca de Draco se torció luchando por no emitir una sonrisa, los ojos fijos en la cabeza del pelirrojo.  
  
-No hay razón.......sólo......bien....  
  
-Tan elocuente como siempre, Weasley- lo interrumpió Draco.  
  
Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
  
-Sé agradable- le ordenó.  
  
China emitió una risita, antes de sofocarla apresuradamente cuando vio los acusadores ojos de Draco sobre ella. Sabía que el rubio podía tener un temperamento infame cuando lo provocaban  
  
-Estoy comenzando a lamentar haber dejado que ustedes tres vinieran- Draco frunció el ceño mirando a China.   
  
-Pero si he sido buena Draco, de veras. No traje super goma, ni pintura, ni huevos, ni harina o bombas de agua o........- insistía China, sus ojos abiertos con falsa inocencia.  
  
-Ya nos hacemos una idea- rió Draco, interrumpiéndola. No tenía duda de que de no hacerlo, la lista continuaría por un buen rato.  
  
-Voy a decirle a mamá que tú piensas que he sido odiosa- lo amenazó China.  
  
-Y yo le diré a Amethyst quien puso talco en el recipiente de la sal- replicó Draco simplemente.  
  
China palideció.  
  
-Y yo estaré muerta- gimió dramáticamente.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja para demostrarle que no le importaba y China salió disparada, murmurando algo como "le diré a mi papi que Draco ha sido malvado"  
  
-Eres imposible- gruño Harry, notando que todos los estaban observando, cosa que odiaba. Semi-inconscientemente, se inclinó sobre Draco, sintiéndose nervioso ante la reacción de todo el mundo.  
  
-El chantaje es muy efectivo- sonrió Draco.  
  
Harry estaba nuevamente bailando con Draco. El Veela no se había apartado de su lado desde el incidente de Caitlin, para alivio de Hermione. A Harry no le importó. De hecho, le gustaba tener a Draco cerca. Se sentía seguro.  
  
-Mi madre ya le dijo a todos sobre su futuro nieto- murmuró Draco en su oído.  
  
Harry tembló ante el cálido aliento que golpeaba la sensible piel detrás de su oreja. A veces pensaba que el rubio trataba deliberadamente de tentarlo, a pesar de su apariencia inocente. Draco sonrió ante el temblor, probando que la teoría de Harry era correcta.  
  
-Ella es feliz así- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No me lo recuerdes- gimió Draco.  
  
-¿Cuándo nosotros tengamos.......- Harry empezó a preguntar.  
  
-Draco, tu padre quiere que vayas a la biblioteca inmediatamente- lo interrumpió Blaise Zabini, apareciendo al lado del Veela.  
  
El rubio frunció el ceño y se alejó de su pareja. Le lanzó a Harry una sonrisa, indicándole que debía partir. Harry sonrió a su vez, ocultando su abatimiento. Había estado muy a gusto bailando con Draco y deseaba continuar mucho tiempo más.  
  
-Regresaré pronto- le prometió, dejándolo en la pista de baile.  
  
Harry se dirigió al lugar donde Sirius estaba sentado con Remus. Los dos parecían mantener una intensa conversación. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para poder oírlos, la pareja guardo silencio de inmediato mientras giraban los ojos hacia él.  
  
-Harry- sonrió Sirius.  
  
-Hey- sonrió Harry, cauteloso.  
  
-Es un baile increíble, ¿verdad?- preguntó Remus.  
  
Remus vestía una túnica Borgoña oscuro, sus ojos marrón dorado brillaban cálidos y amistosos en la débil iluminación. Tenía el cabello bastante corto, así que los mechones apenas tocaban su barbilla. Lucía mucho mejor de lo que Harry lo hubiera visto nunca y no podía dejar de notar cuan atractivo era.  
  
-Luces grandioso- confesó Harry, logrando que el hombre lobo se ruborizara.  
  
Sirius sonrió ante el comentario de Harry.  
  
-Es cierto, Moony- agregó, un tono de burla en su voz.  
  
Remus resopló ante eso, era obvio que no creía una palabra de lo que Sirius decía. Harry pensó que era razonable, considerando que el hombre lobo había pasado casi toda su vida con el animago, si no se contaban los doce años en que Sirius estuvo preso injustamente.  
  
-Y Sirius luce.......bueno.....luce como......Sirius- agregó Harry, viendo a su padrino con una sorprendida sonrisa.  
  
Sirius vestía una túnica azul claro, que hacía juego con sus traviesos ojos. Por una vez, su largo cabello negro había sido pulcramente atado a la espalda. Harry se preguntaba por qué ninguno de los dos hombres había considerado sentar cabeza. Ambos eran atractivos a su modo; Remus era dulce mientras Sirius era posesivo e inquieto, lo que hacía que la gente fuera hacia ellos como moscas a un faro.  
  
-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- señaló Sirius.  
  
-Si dijera que luces espléndido se te subiría a la cabeza- Harry sonrió.  
  
-Pero soy espléndido, ¿verdad Moony?- preguntó Sirius, volviendo sus azules ojos hacia Remus.  
  
El licántropo claramente no sabía qué contestar, y el rubor subió a su rostro mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de escapar de la situación en la que estaba metido.  
  
Harry no lo pudo ayudar, pero notó que Sirius estaba observando detenidamente a Remus, sus ojos moviéndose sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Reprimió una sonrisa. Ahora, resultaba obvio que la razón por la que Sirius nunca había sentado cabeza, era el hombre lobo de cabello dorado que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Por supuesto, Padfoot- dijo Remus finalmente, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Por qué no sacas a Remus a bailar, Sirius?- sugirió Harry con aire inocente.  
  
Sirius le lanzó una mirada agradecida y empujó a un asombrado Remus hasta la pista de baile. Harry notó distraídamente que Remus no se alejaba de Sirius. De hecho, estaba ruborizado una vez más.  
  
Se giró para dar a la pareja algo de privacidad y vio que Seamus Finnigan se dirigía hacia él. Entró en pánico, pues no deseaba que Draco perdiera nuevamente el control al ver a su pareja hablando con el chico que al parecer despreciaba, y se sintió aliviado cuando alguien avanzó detrás de él.  
  
-Señor Potter- saludó Severus Snape sucintamente, sus ojos fijos en Seamus quien se detuvo abruptamente.  
  
Harry sonrió agradecido al hombre, reparando en las familiarmente severas túnicas negras, el pelo lacio y el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Profesor- lo saludó cortésmente.  
  
-¿Dónde está Draco?  
  
-En la biblioteca, hablando con su padre. Blaise Zambini le trajo el mensaje mientras estábamos bailando- le informó Harry.  
  
-¿Y lo dejó solo, con Finnigan alrededor?- preguntó Severus, claramente asombrado.  
  
-Creo que se sintió seguro al saber que estoy siendo cuidadosamente vigilado por su madre- sentenció Harry con ironía.  
  
Severus sonrió y asintió ligeramente, mirando a Narcissa quien estaba hablando con varios conocidos acaudalados, pero cuyos ojos constantemente revisaban la multitud, persistiendo ligeramente en las mellizas y en Harry.  
  
-Tiene razón. Dígame, acabo de tener una interesante conversación con Narcissa, quien parecía estar balbuceando algo acerca de bebés, ¿tiene algo que ver con usted?- Severus arrastró las palabras, enfatizando burlonamente la palabra 'interesante'  
  
-No, nosotros aún no nos hemos enlazado- Harry negó, enrojeciendo violentamente.  
  
Severus sonrió aún más ampliamente.  
  
-Ya vi que conoció a Caitlin- comentó Severus tranquilamente, sus ojos observando el rostro de Harry detenidamente.  
  
El chico frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el hombre mencionaba a la chica. Difícilmente la conocía, habiéndose reunido con ella sólo ese día. A lo sumo habrían intercambiado una docena de palabras.  
  
-Es un miembro de la familia de Draco.  
  
-Muy bonita- comentó Snape.  
  
-¿Qué....?- preguntó impactado.  
  
-Caitlin. Es una hermosa muchacha- repitió Snape.  
  
-Supongo......en realidad no lo había notado- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, recordando los ojos violeta de la chica y preguntándose si acaso le gustaría a Snape.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-Sí......ella habló conmigo temprano....  
  
-Lo sé. Una palabra de advertencia, señor Potter......- murmuró Snape, inclinándose más cerca.  
  
Harry asintió, sabiendo que el otro hombre no le mentiría. Más bien, Snape era brutalmente honesto, al grado de ser severo. Confiaba en que no mentía; aún cuando no le gustaba el hombre, gradualmente había comenzado a respetarlo por su papel de espía. No muchos podían sobrevivir espiando a Voldemort.   
  
-Tenga cuidado con ella.......tiene el desagradable hábito de hurtar las cosas- susurró Snape.  
  
Harry se quedó pasmado y observó como Severus se alejaba.... Estaba tan preocupado mirando a su profesor que no se dio cuenta que Draco había regresado. Parpadeó al verlo, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante su cálida sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, la preocupación evidente en su voz.  
  
-Snape estaba hablándome.......- murmuró Harry, una expresión pensativa en su rostro.  
  
"Es casi como si Snape estuviera cuidándome....me dio la poción y ahora me está advirtiendo sobre Caitlin....seguro que no quiso decir que Caitlin está intentando robarme de Draco.....?"  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó, claramente divertido.  
  
-Me advirtió sobre Caitlin- murmuró Harry, incómodo de compartir el hecho con el posesivo Veela.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon ligeramente sin mostrar otra emoción, pero Harry sabía que internamente estaba furioso. Tímidamente, se empinó y colocó un beso en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que la mente del Veela abandonara a Caitlin y regresara a él.  
  
Justo en ese momento, sonó una campana.  
  
-Es hora de cenar- murmuró Draco, conduciendo a Harry al gran comedor, que había sido ampliado para poder acomodar a todos los invitados.  
  
El moreno suspiró suavemente, aliviado de haber prevenido la erupción que estaba seguro habría ocurrido de no haber interferido. Era un truco Slytherin, pero funcionaba   
  
-Harry, querido, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Narcissa, tomando al chico por el codo y guiándolo hacia su lugar en la enorme mesa que parecía que pudiera albergar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
  
-Estoy bien, Narcissa- la tranquilizó Harry.  
  
Le habían pedido que, al igual que a Lucius, llamara a Narcissa por su primer nombre. En realidad no había hablado con Lucius Malfoy, excepto su conversación privada en su estudio la mañana siguiente que recibió el anillo de Draco. En su fuero interno pensaba que el hombre lo evitaba a toda costa. Encontraba la situación graciosa, nunca hubiera esperado que Lucius Malfoy se avergonzara por nada. El hombre siempre era tan frío, calmado y calculador.  
  
-Tú y Draco se sentarán con Lucius y conmigo en la cabecera de la mesa. La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, así como el profesor Dumbledore, se ubicarán cerca- le informó Narcissa.  
  
Harry se sentó en un asiento al lado del Profesor Dumbledore, quien lo miró radiante, sus ojos azules brillando detrás de sus anteojos de media luna. El anciano vestía una vívida túnica roja, decorada con abejorros, lo que a Harry le resultó muy gracioso. Sofocó una risa, que se convirtió en bufido.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con interés.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Harry?  
  
-Bien, profesor. ¿Y usted?- replicó Harry, cortésmente.   
  
-Bien, bien. Es una noche encantadora- contestó Dumbledore, mirando a Harry con ojos penetrantes por encima de sus lentes de medialuna.  
  
-Lo es- Harry estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
-Parece que las felicitaciones están a la orden- continuó el Director, sus ojos orientados hacia el anillo que el chico estaba luciendo.  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Draco me hizo la proposición la primera noche que pasamos aquí- confesó, girando el anillo con aire medio ausente.  
  
-Y debo suponer que aceptaste, ya que usas su anillo- sonrió.  
  
Harry asintió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Sintió el familiar empuje de la Atracción Magnética y sintió que, extrañamente, le faltaba el aliento, perdido en el destello hipnótico de los ojos plateados  
  
-¿Regresarán a Hogwarts mañana?- preguntó Dumbledore, rompiendo la conexión. Su tono era amable pero Harry podría decir que se trataba de una orden.  
  
-Sí- contestó Draco sucintamente, mirando a Dumbledore con frialdad.  
  
Dumbledore rió por lo bajo, divertido ante el modo en que Draco parecía desconfiar de él, y el aire malhumorado que reflejaba por haber visto interrumpido el momento íntimo con su pareja.  
  
-Harry es bienvenido a regresar cuando guste. Por supuesto, le ofrecemos la oportunidad de permanecer en la Mansión todo el tiempo que quiera- comentó Lucius con calma, sus ojos burlándose de Dumbledore.  
  
-Por supuesto, pero no debe olvidar su educación- Albus sonrió, pero sus ojos se reunieron con los de Lucius con una dureza que Harry raramente veía.  
  
-Por ahora la educación es importante, pero si un niño llegara a ser concebido, el pequeño estaría primero- comentó Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-Por supuesto, Lucius. Un niño sería una delicia y estoy seguro que tanto Draco como Harry serán unos padres maravillosos. Lily y James Potter tuvieron un niño en condiciones desesperadas durante el primer reinado de Voldemort, y el niño fue una bendición ¿cierto? No se puede detener el destino.  
  
Harry estaba seguro de que había un mensaje oculto en las palabras de Dumbledor, pero no sabía qué. Pero podía jurar que Malfoy sí había entendido, en vista de las ventanas de la nariz ligeramente ensanchadas del hombre.  
  
Mientras la comida aparecía en la mesa, Harry se preguntó vagamente por qué parecía que Lucius y Dumbledore peleaban sobre él. También se preguntaba si hubiera llegado a descubrir la naturaleza manipuladora del Director, si no hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre su herencia. Lo dudaba.  
  
Después de la cena los invitados regresaron al salón de baile a charlar o bailar lentamente. Harry se dirigía hacia el baño cuando se encontró cara a cara con Seamus Finnigan. Al principio Seamus no dijo nada, ante el desconcierto de Harry, mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
  
-Hola Seamus- Harry rompió el silencio.  
  
-Harry. ¿Cómo estás?- el chico irlandés sonrió finalmente.  
  
-Bien. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- le preguntó cortésmente.  
  
-Si..... pero estaría mejor si pudiera bailar contigo- bromeó Seamus, aunque sus ojos le decían que hablaba en serio.  
  
Harry dudo, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba dividido. Seamus era su amigo y no tenía problema en bailar con él. Sin embargo, no quería tener otra pelea con Draco por el joven irlandés.  
  
-Un baile no puede hacer daño....- aceptó finalmente.  
  
Una mirada asombrada apareció en el rostro de Seamus antes de que se adelantara, rodeando ligeramente la cintura de Harry, casi con timidez. Tuvo cuidado de no aferrar al otro chico, por miedo a que se alejara   
  
Harry le sonrió.  
  
Bailaron lentamente, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado, para alivio de Harry. No quería que Draco se subiera por las paredes si lo encontraba.  
  
-¿Así que de verdad estás comprometido?- le preguntó Seamus quedamente.  
  
Harry se puso rígido en sus brazos, preguntándose por qué Seamus traía este tema a colación. Sabía que tenía que ser honesto con el otro chico, no podía darle cuerda a Seamus cuando su corazón pertenecía a Draco.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Lo amas?  
  
-Sí- Harry suspiró.  
  
Harry se alejó ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza para estudiar el rostro del otro chico. Tenía una mirada resignada, una mirada que nunca antes había visto en su usualmente alegre rostro, y odiaba ser el que la había puesto allí.  
  
-Lo lamento- susurró.  
  
-No lo hagas. Pero si te hiere......- Seamus advirtió, sus ojos diciéndole que lo que fuera que estaba pensando no sería placentero para el Veela.  
  
Harry rió ligeramente. Sabía que Draco jamás le dañaría. El Veela casi temía tocarlo por miedo a lastimarlo. Era incapaz de herirlo.....su sangre Veela no lo permitiría.  
  
-Él nunca......  
  
-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?- siseó una voz fría.  
  
Harry se congeló, reconociéndola al instante, y sabiendo que estaba en problemas.  
  
Se alejó de los brazos de Seamus y giró el rostro a Draco Malfoy. Había una expresión de furia absoluta en el rostro del Veela. Mezclada con el dolor y el sentimiento de traición. Harry estaba impactado al darse cuenta que el disgusto iba dirigido principalmente hacia él.  
  
-Draco.....- comenzó, moviéndose hacia su pareja, deseando explicarle la situación. Sabía cómo veía esto, y necesitaba hacerle entender antes que sacara las cosas fuera de toda proporción. Sólo había sido un baile, y ni siquiera estaban demasiado pegados.  
  
-No. Lo discutiremos después- siseó Draco, sus ojos entrecerrados en una grieta venenosa.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó ante el tono glacial, que no había usado con él desde que había descubierto que era su pareja. Le dolió el darse cuenta que una vez más estaba al final de la cólera de Draco. Trató una vez más de explicar todo, desesperado, intentando calmar al Veela antes que ambos hicieran algo de lo que se arrepintieran después.  
  
-Esto no.......  
  
-¿De veras? Parece que tienes excusas para todo- lo interrumpió Draco, los ojos como hielo.  
  
Harry se le quedó mirando impactado, sintiendo como si Draco lo hubiera abofeteado físicamente.  
  
-¿Por qué estás.......?- preguntó rápidamente, cuidando de mantener la voz baja debido al silencio de los invitados que se habían detenido a observarlos.  
  
-Dije que lo discutiremos después- repitió Draco, con voz helada.  
  
El disgustó afloró a los ojos de Harry. Bulleron oscuros, llamas de luz esmeralda en un frío jade desconocido, que pocas personas habían visto. Precipitadamente, las personas se alejaron de él y Draco, temerosas, sabiendo que Harry habitualmente perdía el control de su magia cuando se sentía abrumado....los estudiantes de Hogwarts recordaban vívidamente el modo en que había explotado todos los objetos rompibles en el Gran Comedor cuando descubrió que Albus Dumbledore, el hombre en quien confiaba, le había mentido sobre sus padres y su linaje.  
  
-Entonces me temo que tendremos esta conversación aquí- espetó Harry, no iba a permitir que Draco lo tratara como a una mascota obediente.  
  
-No te atrevas.....-siseó Draco, furioso por el hecho de que Harry no diera marcha atrás.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡No eres mi dueño!- bufó Harry colérico, furioso por el despectivo modo en que Draco estaba tratándolo......como si fuera un niño que no conocía nada mejor.  
  
-¡Eres mi pareja y tenemos invitados! ¡No voy a discutir esto en público!  
  
-¡Pues quizás ya no quiera ser tu pareja!- replicó Harry, deseando herirlo tanto como lo estaba haciendo él .  
  
Draco palideció y se puso rígido. Sus ojos plateados, que habitualmente contemplaban a Harry con adoración, lucían resentidos y llenos de desdén y de un dolor oculto, un dolor del que Harry odiaba ser causante, pero no iba a ser sumiso. Draco tendría que aprender que no estaba bajo su control. Él era independiente, sin importar cuanto se amaran.   
  
-Pero si quieres al maldito Gryffidor, ¿no? ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Un tonto? Apuesto a que se han estado viendo a mis espaldas.....  
  
-Yo no soy una zorra- estalló Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. No podía creer que estuviera acusándolo de dormir con Seamus Finnegan. No podía creer que lo considerara capaz de ser infiel. Nunca lo heriría de esa manera, diablos, ¡sería incapaz de hacer eso a nadie!  
  
-Entonces no actúes como una- replicó Draco fríamente.  
  
Harry miró impactado al chico que amaba, sin preocuparse de ocultar el dolor de sus ojos ante ese comentario. ¿Cómo podía Draco pararse ahí y decir que estaba actuando como una zorra? Sabía que Harry nunca había dormido con nadie. Sabía que era sexualmente inexperto....¡él le había dado su primer beso!  
  
-¡Estás así porque no me quiero unir contigo! ¿Es por eso que soy una zorra? ¿Por qué no quiero abrir las piernas como una buena pareja y dejar que me jodas?- gritó Harry, incapaz de evitar que las palabras escaparan.  
  
-¡Fuera!- siseó Draco, furioso con su pareja por hacer escarnio de su enlace.  
  
No podía creer que Harry estuviera tratando su relación como si tuviera poca importancia para él. Tampoco podía creer que hubiera bailado con Finnegan, un muchacho que quería seducirlo, en frente de la gente que estaba allí para celebrar su compromiso.  
  
-Con mucho gusto- espetó Harry.  
  
Le lanzó a Draco una última mirada furiosa, que hizo que todos miraran incrédulos, antes de salir como una tromba del salón, su cuerpo parecía brillar con la magia que estaba tratando de controlar desesperadamente. De hecho, varias chispas habían escapado de sus dedos, asustando a todo el mundo.  
  
Sirius abandonó el salón precipitadamente, intentando encontrar a su ahijado, Remus lo siguió inmediatamente. Hermione y Ron pronto los siguieron; sus rostros estaban llenos de preocupación por su amigo.  
  
Seamus quiso seguirlos, pero se detuvo por un doloroso agarre en su brazo. Levantó los ojos para reunirse con la helada mirada de Draco. Se estremeció internamente ante el rencor presente en los ojos del Veela, pero permaneció aparentemente calmado.  
  
-Quiero que salgas de mi casa, ahora- le dijo fríamente, sus ojos demostrándole lo que eso significaba.  
  
-No te lo mereces, Malfoy- murmuró Seamus, lo bastante alto como para que lo escucharan las personas presentes en el silencioso salón .  
  
La tenaza de Draco se apretó aún más, pero Seamus ni retrocedió ni se alejó. No retrocedería ante el Veela, el muchacho que Harry amaba aún cuando el rubio no lo merecía. Harry merecía a alguien que lo amara, confiara en él, y creyera en él. Seamus sabía que su amigo nunca tendría sexo sin una relación estable. No era una zorra.  
  
-Te sugiero que te vayas antes que te lance una maldición.  
  
Las palabras estaban repletas de advertencia, de una promesa de lo que Draco insinuaba. Seamus buscó sus ojos por un momento antes de asentir.  
  
Draco lo dejó ir. Mientras se alejaba, Seamus se detuvo en la puerta.  
  
-No te lo mereces- repitió, antes de desaparecer de la habitación.  
  
Draco apretó la mandíbula, luchando por controlar la urgencia de lanzarle una maldición mortal al chico que se había atrevido a intentar tomar a su pareja para él. El chico a quien Harry había visto a sus espaldas, o al menos eso pensaba. La imagen de Harry, bailando, sonriendo, con Seamus Finnigan, era como ácido que carcomía su alma.   
  
Tan pronto como Seamus salió, el resto de los invitados desaparecieron precipitadamente, esperando partir de la casa antes que Draco explotara. La fría furia en los ojos del joven Veela los aterrorizaba. Todos sabían que los Veela eran muy posesivos con sus parejas y parecía que la pelea con su compañero había hecho que Draco perdiera todo el control.  
  
El rubio se había sentado al lado de su madre, casi desde que Harry había abandonado la habitación, sin escuchar sus murmullos afligidos.  
  
Todo lo que podía ver era a Harry parado frente al rostro de Seamus Finnigan, sus ojos brillando por la risa. Los ojos esmeraldas habían estado sonriendo, sonriendo a un hombre que abiertamente quería seducirlo. Un hombre que lo que más deseaba era robar a Harry y alejarlo de Draco.  
  
Tenía serias dudas de que Harry pudiera ser tan inocente. ¡El irlandés virtualmente había estado seduciendo a Harry frente a cientos de invitados!  
  
"¡Quizás Harry no estaba temeroso el día de la biblioteca......tal vez sólo actuó así cuando me vio....!"- pensaba furioso.  
  
El pensamiento de Harry, clavado debajo de Seamus, gimiendo, su espalda arqueada y el rostro enrojecido por el placer, hizo que Draco estallara. ¡Harry era SUYO! Harry sólo podía comportarse así para él, él era el único que podía hacerlo gritar de placer, hacerlo suplicar por que lo tocara.  
  
"Esa es la razón por la cual no quiere unirse a mí", pensaba el furioso muchacho.  
  
-Draco, Draco, por favor escúchame- suplicaba Narcissa, mirando a Lucius para que la ayudara.  
  
Lucius permanecía en silencio, los ojos fijos en su hijo. Sabía que Draco debía decidir qué hacer sobre su pareja. Pensaba que su hijo había sacado de proporción la situación, pero siempre había tenido una flama para lo dramático, se parecía a su madre.  
  
-Harry nunca.....él nunca......Lucius, dile......él se preocupa por ti.....te ama- lo apaciguó Narcissa, tocando suavemente el rostro de su hijo.  
  
Draco se alejó, sin desear escuchar su incesante parloteo. Recordó como Harry se sentía en sus brazos, el modo en que se ruborizaría ante un comentario burlón.  
  
-El no quiere enlazarse conmigo- le recordó fríamente.  
  
Narcissa lució afligida por el recuerdo, consciente de que no podía negar ese hecho. Harry había sido inflexible sobre no estar listo todavía para unirse a Draco.  
  
-El chico le teme al compromiso- comentó Marissa suavemente, intentando razonar con su nieto.  
  
-Es obvio que no le importa comprometerse con el bastardo irlandés- espetó Draco.  
  
-¡Draco!- le advirtió Marissa, moviendo los ojos hacia las trillizas que gimoteaban.  
  
-A nosotras nos gusta Harry- se acongojó Frances.  
  
-Él dijo que era bonita- sorbió China.  
  
-Y nos preguntó por las fotografías- agregó Angela gimiendo.  
  
-El muchacho es demasiado Gryffindor para dañarte- murmuró Amethyst, conviniendo con los demás.  
  
Draco rió amargamente, y el sonido hizo que la mujer se estremeciera. Estaba lleno de dolor; el dolor de un Veela rechazado por su pareja.   
  
-Peter Pettigrew- siseó Draco.  
  
El nombre fue suficiente para que el pequeño grupo guardara silencio. Peter Pettigrew había traicionado a sus mejores amigos y el hijo de estos en beneficio del Señor Oscuro.  
  
-Potter nunca te heriría- dijo Lucius finalmente, ante la vista del atormentado rostro de Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Draco venenosamente.  
  
-Porque el tonto muchacho está enamorado de ti- dijo Lucius sencillamente, creciendo rápidamente su enojo ante lo ciego que estaba siendo su hijo. Cualquiera podía ver que Harry estaba desesperadamente enamorado del rubio Veela. ¡Incluso se lo había confesado en el estudio!  
  
Draco alzó la vista, sus ojos seguían relampagueando con disgusto ante el pensamiento de Harry con otro. Sentía náuseas, y apenas se sostenía en pie. El Veela en su interior clamaba venganza.  
  
-Me ama tanto que dejó que otro lo inclinara sobre una mesa y lo tocara. Me ama lo suficiente como para bailar con el chico que no quiere otra cosa que dormir con él- Draco miró furioso.  
  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- jadeó Narcisa, quien sentía que estaba perdida en la conversación.  
  
-Estuvo antes con Seamus. Los atrapé besándose en la biblioteca hace unos días- fue todo lo que Draco dijo.  
  
-Oh....- fue todo lo que Marissa murmuró.  
  
Los ojos de Narcisa brillaron furiosos. No podía creer que Harry Potter, el bien conocido mártir de Gryffindor, jugara así con las emociones de su hijo.....pero él pagaría. Pagaría hasta que suplicara clemencia.  
  
Harry había colapsado sobre la cama que compartía con Draco, sollozando fuertemente. No podía creer que Draco hubiera hecho eso......le había entregado su corazón y en cuanto el Veela lo tuvo se lo lanzó en el rostro. Debería haber escuchado a Ron y a los demás desde el comienzo. Nunca debería haberse permitido enamorarse de Draco  
  
Draco, quien lo había sostenido, le había hecho reír, y le había levantado el ánimo cuando estaba deprimido.....Quien estaba a su lado constantemente, ofreciéndole su apoyo silencioso, su compasión, su amor.....A quien Harry había planeado entregar su cuerpo, alma y corazón.  
  
Cuando Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la habitación, se congelaron. Harry estaba enroscado sobre su costado, su rostro medio enterrado en las sábanas de seda, las lágrimas fluyendo silenciosamente por su demacrado rostro. Había una expresión de angustia y horror en su cara; pero lo peor de todo era la pérdida de luminosidad en sus ojos.  
  
Sirius fue el primero que se adelantó. Tomó al sollozante joven en sus brazos y lo apretó suavemente contra él, permitiendo que Harry llorara sobre su hombro. Sus sollozos hacían eco por la habitación, sobresaltando a Ron. Ninguno había visto a Harry tan afligido con anterioridad.  
  
-Pensé que me amaba- gemía Harry, desconsolado.  
  
-Te ama- le susurró Hermione, su corazón roto por su amigo.  
  
-Entonces por qué...por qué....¿por qué piensa que me gusta Seamus?- sollozó.  
  
-Es un Veela. Es muy inseguro de sus sentimientos- lo calmó Remus.  
  
-Yo casi me entregué a él- Harry lloraba desesperadamente.   
  
-No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Dime que no lo hiciste, ¿Harry?- suplicó Sirius, alejándose para poder ver los anegados ojos de su ahijado.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, consciente de lo que Sirius necesitaba saber. Lo había deseado, ¡cómo lo había deseado!, pero había resistido, y ahora estaba agradecido.  
  
Instantáneamente Sirius y los demás se relajaron. Sabían que la situación hubiera sido aún peor si Harry estuviera atado al Veela. Nada podía romper un enlace Veela. Incluso en la muerte seguirían enlazados....tendrían un amor eterno.  
  
-Gracias, Merlín- resopló Ron.  
  
Hermione lo miró furiosa, aunque reconocía que la situación sería más fácil de solucionar si el enlace no estaba en medio. Eso podría haber sido desastroso.  
  
-En todo caso, ¿por qué bailaste con Seamus, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, ignorando la mirada de furia de Sirius.  
  
-Yo le estaba diciendo que amaba a Draco, y que estaba comprometido con él. Seamus me dijo que se las vería con Draco si éste me hería y yo le estaba diciendo que él nunca lo haría....y....y....y entonces llegó Draco- balbuceó Harry.  
  
-Oh- exclamó Ron parpadeando, pensando internamente que el comentario de su amigo acerca de que Draco nunca lo lastimaría había llamado a los problemas, pero no expresó en comentario en voz alta. Hermione lo mataría si hacía que Harry se sintiera peor.   
  
-Draco sólo está celoso, Harry- le explicó Hermione.  
  
-¡Pero yo no hice nada! Le iba a decir a Draco que veía a Seamus como un hermano, pero no me quiso escuchar- gimió Harry.  
  
-Es un Veela celoso que tiene miedo que lo abandones- repitió Hermione.  
  
-¡Me llamó zorra!  
  
Hermione se estremeció ante la fría voz, no estaba acostumbrada a que Harry le hablara de ese modo. La última vez que su amigo había alzado la voz contra ella, fue cuando perdió el control en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando intentó fisgonear sobre sus visiones luego de que Ginny hubiera dado a conocer su secreto. Ni siquiera ahora los Gryffindors podían hablar sobre lo que se habían dicho, y muchos lo habían olvidado, pero Hermione recordaba.  
  
Recordaba cada palabra. Además, sabía que Harry había estado durmiendo mucho mejor desde que estaba con Draco. Podía asegurarlo por el modo en que habían desaparecido las sombras bajo sus ojos, y porque ya no se quedaba dormido en clase.  
  
-No soy una zorra! ¡Nunca dormí con nadie! ¡Él sabe eso!- espetó Harry.  
  
-Lo sé- lo apaciguó Sirius.  
  
Remus le lanzó a Hermione una mirada que le pedía que se detuviera; Harry no estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad, o ser interrogado.  
  
-Quería que él fuera el primero- gemía Harry.  
  
-Lo sé, querido, lo sé- lo consolaba Sirius, deseando ayudar a su ahijado y lograr que el dolor de su corazón cesara, pero sabía que todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí para Harry cuando lo necesitara.   
  
Harry se relajó en los brazos de su padrino, sabiendo que allí estaba seguro. Cuando sus párpados se cerraron y cayó en un atormentado sueño, a causa de su agotamiento emocional, Sirius miró a los otros tres.  
  
-Empaquen sus cosas. Voy a llevarlo de regreso a Hogwarts- susurró, sus ojos oscuros por la furia.  
  
-Sirius- protestó Hermione, sabiendo que el mago estaba siendo irrazonable. Harry necesitaba quedarse y hablar con Draco, tratar de arreglar las cosas.  
  
El hombre la miró furioso y ella guardó silencio. Era bien conocido que Sirius Black era sobreprotector con su ahijado. Era como un hijo para él y lo defendería de quienquiera que lo hiriera.  
  
-Voy a llevarlo de regreso a Hogwarts- repitió, testarudo.  
  
Remus suspiró, sabiendo por el tono de su amigo que cualquier argumento resultaría inútil. Sirius no escucharía y nada evitaría que hiciera lo que creía que era correcto, y eso era alejar a Harry de la persona que le había causado tanto dolor.  
  
Unos diez minutos más tarde Sirius tomó nuevamente en sus brazos a Harry, cuidando de no despertarlo. Sabía que necesitaba dormir. Observaron mientras Remus creaba un traslador para regresarlos a Hogwarts. Mientras alcanzaban el traslador, y el familiar sentimiento de mareo lo azotaba, Sirius sólo capturó un vistazo de una furiosa Narcissa Malfoy entrando en la habitación.  
  
Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el muchacho en los brazos de Sirius, claramente disgustada.  
  
Cuando aterrizaron en la oficina de Dumblendore les sorprendió ver al Director mirándolos con los ojos entornados, una triste sonrisa en su rostro, mientras estudiaba al inusual grupo atentamente. Sus ojos se suavizaron notablemente cuando se posaron en Harry, todavía dormido en los brazos de Sirius.  
  
-¿Esto quiere decir que el problema no se solucionó?- preguntó suavemente.  
  
Hermione sólo sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Sirius con cautela. Sabía que el animago era irracional y tenía un temperamento terrible cuando lo provocaban. Sólo esperaba que la ausencia de Harry hiciera que el Veela recuperara el sentido.  
  
Continuará..........   
  
REVIEWS  
  
malena: seguro que felicitaremos a la autora de tu parte y trataremos de seguir traduciendo, prometido  
  
Amazona Verde: Sip, parte de la familia Malfoy es un encanto, sobre todo las trillizas; de hecho, en esta historia hasta Lucius es un encanto jeje. Lástima que como viste, el ambiente se puso algo tenso. Pero es parte de la diversión ¿no? Sobre la entrega, aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos, paciencia. Besos  
  
Paula Moonlight: Pues dado que leíste la versión en inglés, imagino que estabas preparada. En todo caso tienes razón, ¡vivan las reconciliaciones!. bye  
  
Murtilla: ¿Ofendernos? Para nada. Si viste que la respuesta al review fue un poco breve, es que eran las 3 de la madrugada y me caía del sueño, pero tenía que terminar, así que brevedad a todo mundo jeje. Sobre la historia, ahora el rubio si que enseño los dientes, pero Harry no se quedó atrás y, por supuesto, por ahora la comunicación se fue al garete (a menos que se comuniquen lanzándose maldiciones) pero mejorará. Besitos.  
  
marla: así que hasta hoy nos descubriste en esta historia. Pues te contamos que es una historia largaaaaaa (hasta ahora van 42 capítulos y ahora es cuando) pero definitivamente vale la pena leerla. Besos  
  
Aryblack : Pues no, se portaron de lo más bien, pero al final acabaron de lo más mal. Que se le va a hacer. Ojalá te siga gustando.  
  
Goettia: Nosotras encantadas de ayudar, ya te pusimos un correo al respecto. Besos  
  
Paola: pues mira lo poco que tardó el irlandés en volver a armar un lío, y esta vez verdaderamente gordo jeje. A ver qué pasa ahora. Kissesssss  
  
Gala: Pues a ti no te podemos decir nada, si ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Eso es lo malo con tratar con gente que sepa inglés, no podemos inventar juasjuasjuas. A nosotras tampoco nos gustó este capítulo, buaaaa. Besotes  
  
Luzy Snape: Bueno, creemos que son lindos, pero un poco chicos para nosotras juas, juas. Yo definitivamente voto por Severus y Maria ama a Remus. Esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo (o al menos que no te haya disgustado demasiado, jeje) Besitos  
  
Drakito16: Gracias. Aquí tienes la continuación.  
  
Azalea: nos parece que estás apresurando ligeramente el fic, ya llegaste al final, jajaja. Sip, las trillizas son un encanto, y hay una especialmente genial, ya verás. Besos  
  
Mireille: Es un placer traducir estas historias geniales y compartirlas con ustedes. Para la boda aún tienes que esperar un buen rato, pero no te preocupes que llegará. Sobre Draco....no se, pero por lo que hemos podido ver por ahí, te vas a tener que pelear con unas cuantas jeje  
  
Velia: Hola, ambos son muy románticos. Ese momento fue muy bonito. Por fin seamos se rindió pero después de provocar inconscientemente una nueva pelea. Para los preparativos y demás faltan varios capítulos. Besos  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: La verdad es que solo va a destacar una de las trillizas pero no te vamos a decir cual jejeje, no estamos seguras que salgan los gemelos (María que está escribiendo no lo recuerda). De momento no son pareja pero en este capi queda claro que lo quieren ser después...(yo también he estado intentando ver los mensajes ocultos en el libro y con mi retorcida mente alguno he encontrado juas juas). Besitos 


	15. Un nuevo día

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
Un nuevo día.  
  
Harry despertó en la Torre Gryffindor. Se estiró ligeramente mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia, su mente todavía aferrada al sueño, renuente a regresar a la realidad. Escuchó voces susurrantes a su lado y gimió, no queriendo despertar todavía y enfrentarse a la pesadilla de lo que, infructuosamente, había intentado creer que era en verdad una pesadilla.  
  
Su corazón dolía por la pérdida del cálido cuerpo de Draco a su lado; de los largos y fuertes brazos que habitualmente lo acunaban durante la noche, consolándolo. Anhelaba desesperadamente abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada de los ojos plateados llenos de amor.....una mirada que la pasada noche había bullido de odio hacia él.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Enterró más profundamente su cara entre las cobijas, no deseaba contestar. Quería pretender que nada había pasado. Deseaba creer que Draco sólo estaba en el baño y que se encontraba en su habitación de La Torre.  
  
Con un suspiro Sirius se adelantó, jalando la cobija con brusquedad, sabiendo que el chico necesitaba enfrentarse a la realidad y no ocultarse como deseaba. Con el tiempo, Harry agradecería su persistencia.  
  
El chico se removió, estirando su cuerpo como un gato perezoso. Mientras un par de empañados ojos verdes se encontraban con los de él, Sirius maldijo a Draco internamente por herir a su ahijado, la única persona que significaba para él más que la vida misma.  
  
-Vamos, chiquillo- murmuró Sirius, bajando la voz.  
  
Harry sonrió levemente, sin darse cuenta que Sirius estaba destrozado por la equivocación. A Sirius le hería ver a su normalmente alegre ahijado hecho polvo, todo porque se había enamorado y el bastardo Veela había roto su corazón. Harry ya había perdido tanto: se le había negado una vida normal y una niñez amorosa, a causa de los Dursley; se le había negado la seguridad, incluso en Hogwats, debido a Voldemort; y se le había negado una familia real debido a que sus padres habían muerto, y cuando finalmente había encontrado la felicidad, había sido destruida tan rápidamente como había llegado. Sirius iba a lograr que Draco Malfoy pagara, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.  
  
-Estoy bien- murmuró Harry, deslizándose fuera de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Seamus, Dean y Neville lo observaron en silencio. Remus había ido a hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que estaba pasando. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta del baño, los muchachos se giraron hacia Sirius, inseguros sobre qué hacer. Sirius pasó la mano sobre su cabello, demostrando cuan agotado se sentía.  
  
-Si pudiera mataría al maldito Veela- dijo finalmente.  
  
Ron soltó una débil sonrisa.  
  
-Sí.....nunca ha sido más que un hurón.  
  
Seamus frunció el ceño.  
  
-Él sólo está confundido.......creo que es por la vez de la biblioteca......  
  
-¿Qué vez de la biblioteca?- preguntó Dean agudamente, viendo a Seamus con cautela.  
  
Seamus enrojeció.   
  
-Yo......este......yo.....- tartamudeó, sabiendo que se había metido en un serio problema. Fue debido a él que Harry había tenido problemas con Draco. Después de todo, había sido la causa de los celos del rubio en primer lugar.  
  
-¿Si?- insistió Sirius.  
  
-Besé a Harry- Seamus se ahogó.  
  
Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, demasiado aturdidos para hablar. Sabían que Seamus había estado intentando seducir a Harry, pero creían que no era otra cosa de toques inocentes, nunca les había dicho que había besado al Gryffindor de pelo oscuro.  
  
-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Ron estúpidamente.  
  
-Lo besé. Harry intentó apartarme pero fue demasiado tarde. Malfoy llegó y sufrió un ataque- explicó Seamus, encogiéndose ante las expresiones acusadoras en el rostro de los demás.  
  
-Oh......así que por eso Malfoy piensa que Harry es una zorra- musitó Neville, comprendiendo repentinamente. Se había preguntado por qué Malfoy había perdido los estribos tan fácilmente, especialmente a causa de un baile inocente, pero el Veela debió pensar que Harry estaba teniendo un romance con Seamus.  
  
-¡No tuvo razón de llamarlo así! ¡Harry confiaba en él!- protestó Seamus con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Es un Veela, Seamus- dijo Hermione con sencillez, como si eso aclarara todo.  
  
-¿Y?- preguntó Sirius sin entender.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una oscura mirada con el ceño fruncido. Honestamente, pensaba, ¿alguno de ellos prestaría atención a algo? Harry era alguien cercano a todos ellos, de diferentes maneras, y aún así seguían sin tener idea de cuán seria era realmente la situación.  
  
-¿Ninguno de ustedes lee? ¿Ni siquiera para tratar de saber en qué está metido Harry?- les acusó.  
  
Débilmente, todos sacudieron la cabeza. Ella bufó con desaprobación. De verdad pensaba que todos los chicos eran iguales, sin importar la edad. Decidió informarles de unos cuantos detalles que había aprendido en su investigación para encontrar más sobre Draco y el proceso de apareamiento.  
  
-Los Veela son posesivos y por una razón. Para ellos, sus parejas lo son todo. Para Draco, Harry es el mundo entero. Imaginen ver al muchacho que aman siendo abrazado por otro chico.....perderían los estribos. Draco obviamente pensó que Harry estaba haciendo esto a propósito y supuso incorrectamente que se estaba viendo con Seamus, quien, puedo agregar con justicia, no ha hecho otra cosa que causar problemas desde que esto empezó.  
  
-Oh....- murmuró Dean.  
  
-Correcto.....- Sirius asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco más comprensivo hacia el Veela. El pensamiento de que alguien tocara al hombre que amaba también podría enloquecerlo. Puede que nunca le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, pero los celos eran un arma poderosa.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-¿Entonces? ¡Entonces! Ron, Draco necesita a Harry. ¡Por si no lo sabes, en menos de cuatro meses comenzará la estación de celo.....cuando Draco querrá unirse a Harry más que nunca! ¡Y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, nuestro mejor amigo está enamorado de él!- despotricó Hermione, furiosa. No podía creer que todavía no se hubieran dado cuenta de que el asunto podría tener serias consecuencias.   
  
-Ok- gritó Ron, alzando las manos para defenderse, sabiendo cuan protectora era Hermione respecto a Harry..  
  
-Entonces, Harry necesita estar con Draco- concluyó Seamus.  
  
Hermione asintió, complacida de que al menos Seamus pareciera entender su línea de pensamiento. Era en situaciones como esta cuando Hermione se daba cuenta de cuan inmaduro era el sexo masculino cuando se trataba de problemas emocionales. A ellos les gustaba ocultarse detrás de sonrisas y rostros felices, cuando el amor traía emparejado lágrimas y dolor, un dolor que Harry ahora estaba sintiendo.  
  
-Así que tenemos que hacer que se reconcilien......de alguna manera- comentó Sirius, pensativamente.  
  
Hermione bufó.  
  
-Ambos son tan testarudos, así que ¿cómo demonios sugieres que hagamos eso?  
  
-No lo harán.  
  
La firme voz los sobresaltó y se giraron para ver a Harry parado en el umbral, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. No los miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el anillo en su dedo. Dudó antes de quitárselo, sus ojos verdes melancólicos; la señal del cálido metal persistió sobre su piel un largo rato hasta que finalmente desapareció.  
  
-Él no me quiere por mi mismo. Malfoy sólo se interesa por mí porque el enlace lo está obligando, anoche lo demostró. No me uniré a alguien que no me ama verdaderamente- susurró, sabiendo que aunque amara al Veela con todo su estúpido corazón Gryffindor, no podía permitirse sentir dolor innecesario por disculparse con el Veela por algo que no había hecho. Era demasiado pronto. Demasiado doloroso.  
  
Los demás lo observaron impactados, mientras Harry se dirigía hacia su baúl. Lo abrió y deslizó el anillo en su interior para guardarlo con llave, sus dedos acariciando el metal aún caliente por su propio cuerpo cálido, su corazón renuente a librarse de él. Hacer eso culminaría su ruptura con Draco. Traería autenticidad a la situación.  
  
"Con mi corazón" pensó Harry, las lágrimas forzando por escapar.  
  
No debía llorar, no de nuevo. Era Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió. El chico que se suponía salvaría a todo el mundo mágico del mal. De Lord Voldemort. Y lo haría, porque era su deber, un deber que le había sido asignado incluso antes de nacer.  
  
"Soy más fuerte que esto..." pensó, pero mientras el pensamiento inundaba su mente sabía que no era así. Internamente, su corazón todavía lloraba. Era humano y los humanos tenían debilidades, dolores y sentían tristeza. Ni siquiera el Salvador del mundo mágico podía escapar a eso.  
  
-Vamos a desayunar- dijo finalmente.  
  
Su tono indico a los demás que no habría forma de persuadirlo, así que con los corazones pesados los otros lo siguieron fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sabiendo que Harry no podría aguantar mucho más, y que necesitaba su apoyo más que ninguna otra cosa..   
  
El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio cuando los Gryffindor de sexto año y Sirius Black entraron en el salón. Todos los rostros se fijaron en el rostro sin emoción de Harry Potter, quien inmediatamente caminó hacia su lugar habitual, se sentó y se obligó a tomar una tostada. Para ser alguien que había tenido una pelea con el chico que amaba, parecía casi despreocupado, para sorpresa de todos.  
  
Sirius le lanzó una mirada preocupada antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores. Se deslizó en su asiento, al lado de Remus. Éste alzó una ceja, deseando saber qué había pasado esa mañana y si Harry estaba bien.  
  
-Él no quiere hablar sobre eso- le advirtió Sirius.  
  
Remus asintió, observando a Harry pensativamente.  
  
-¿El muchacho está disgustado?- preguntó Dumbledore, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era obvia.  
  
-No sé. Se despertó, se ducho, metió el anillo dentro de su baúl y prácticamente nos ordenó venir a desayunar- resumió Sirius, no queriendo decir a Dumbledore las palabras de Harry.  
  
Por mucho que preocupara a Sirius, era un asunto privado. Nunca traicionaría la confianza de Harry contándole a otra persona. Mas tarde le relataría a Remus, ya que era parte de la familia de su ahijado.......pero a nadie más.  
  
-Él esta ocultándose- intervino una voz neutral.  
  
Sirius y el resto de los profesores se giraron y miraron a Severus Snape impactados. El hombre estaba observando a Harry con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos oscuros, sus dotes de observación activadas mientras estudiaba al chico en la mesa de Gryffindor.   
  
-¿Cómo tú.......?  
  
-Personalmente considero que Potter está en todo su derecho de gritar y maldecir a muerte. Draco necesita aprender que el muchacho no podrá ser controlado. La terquedad de Potter no dejará a Draco ninguna duda de que su actitud necesita cambiar antes que puedan lograr una relación estable- comentó desdeñoso.  
  
Los profesores lo miraron boquiabiertos, inseguros sobre cómo reaccionar. Severus Snape, el azote de la existencia de la mayoría de los chicos, no daba consejos sobre los problemas amorosos de la gente. La sola idea era alucinante. La mayoría incluso pensaba que Severus nunca había tenido una relación.  
  
-¡Oh, por Merlín! El chico se ha embarcado en una relación con un completo extraño y ustedes esperan que sea malditamente perfecta. Potter y Malfoy son demasiado diferentes para que sean capaces de actuar felices de la vida sin que haya discusiones. ¡Personalmente, me preocuparía si se entendieran a la primera y se mostraran como la pareja perfecta!  
  
-Severus, tienes razón, como siempre- concordó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando con respeto hacia el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
-¿Entonces estás diciendo que debemos dejar que Malfoy se quiebre primero?- preguntó Remus lentamente, comprendiendo repentinamente.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Oh- dijo Sirius, la comprensión apareciendo en sus rasgos.  
  
-¿Así que básicamente es una prueba de límites?- musitó Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué harías si fueras acusada de ser infiel? Si alguien es más ridículamente noble que Potter yo soy un maldito Gryffindor- bufó Snape, con un profundo sarcasmo implícito en cada palabra.  
  
Dumbledore rió entre dientes, su mirada tornándose afectuosa mientras miraba al hombre que había espiado para él y arriesgado su vida por el bien de la Orden y el mundo mágico. Severus Snape era un hombre muy complicado, un genio, de hecho. Era quizás el mejor Maestro de Pociones de Gran Bretaña, y dudaba que hubiera uno mejor en el mundo, y era tan Sly como cualquier otro Slytherin en la historia.  
  
Había tomado como suya la tarea de cuidar de Harry Potter, sin duda tratando de pagar la deuda de vida que todavía tenía con James Potter, quien lo había salvado de ser atacado por un hombre lobo mientras estaban en la escuela. Severus odiaba esto, pero lo aceptaba.  
  
Era un hombre en quien Dumbledore confiaba con su vida, y un querido amigo. Un muy querido amigo.  
  
Harry estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor, durante el almuerzo, pretendiendo comer mientras movía los alimentos alrededor del plato ignorando el ojo vigilante de Hermione Granger, cuando Draco Malfoy apareció finalmente en Hogwarts. El Veela irrumpió en el lugar, su rostro llevando su habitual máscara fría, y caminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde lo miraron con algo parecido al terror, especialmente Pansy, quien estaba recordando la última vez que el Veela había perdido el control.  
  
Todos sabían que con frecuencia los Veela era emocionalmente inestables cuando su relación con sus parejas era amenazada, y no querían ser receptores de la furia de éste en particular. Draco Marfoy era bien conocido por su autocontrol, pero sabían que incluso él era incapaz de ignorar el empuje del Veela.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Draco?- le preguntó Blaise, cauteloso.  
  
-Bien- siseó Draco, evitando mirar la rígida silueta de Harry  
  
Se sentó y acercó algo de comer. El silenció desapareció mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar, mirando a Draco con cautela, y lanzando a Harry miradas de simpatía que el Gryffindor ignoró.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Harry?- susurró Hermione.  
  
-Sí. ¿Quieres ir a volar, Ron?- preguntó el moreno, cambiando inmediatamente de tema sin siquiera preocuparse por molestar a la chica.  
  
-Claro, compañero- Ron sonrió, complacido de que su amigo mostrara algún entusiasmo por algo. Odiaba tener que verlo actuando así; era como un autómata.....¿cuál era la palabra que había empleado Hermione?....un robot, eso era. Los Muggles eran criaturas extrañas, meditó.  
  
-Yo también voy- añadió Hermione apresuradamente.  
  
-¿QUÉ?- gritó Ron, incapaz de evitar el estallido. Hermione odiaba volar. Consideraba que era una herramienta útil para aprender pero un desperdicio de tiempo cuando podría estar estudiando o leyendo otro libro extracurricular.   
  
Todos se giraron y clavaron la mirada en la cabeza roja. Harry se rió, aún cuando el sonido fue ligeramente falso, incapaz de evitarlo al ver la atónita expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa que recordaba la de la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Sí Ron, y no grites- dijo con desdén.  
  
-¡Tú no puedes volar!  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Puedo volar si quiero hacerlo!- despotricó Hermione, sus ojos echando fuego.  
  
Ron bufó, ignorando las señales de advertencia que Harry sabía significaban problemas. Hermione siempre perdía los estribos cuando le decían que no era capaz de hacer algo. No dudaba que ella volaría sólo para probar que podía. Odiaba ser incapaz de hacer algo.  
  
-¡Díselo, Harry! ¡Ahora!- ordenó la chica en voz alta.  
  
Todos los ojos se giraron al sonriente Harry. Éste amortiguó su risa con la mano izquierda, apresurándose para detener la mirada furibunda de sus amigos. Al ver la ira en los ojos de Hermione, le lanzó a Ron una mirada de disculpa y se giró hacia la bruja.  
  
-Claro que puedes volar, Mione. ¡Ron sólo está comportándose como un idiota! ¿Verdad, Ron?- preguntó, deseando aplacar la ira de la bruja, enfatizando la última pregunta para que el pelirrojo captara su punto.  
  
-Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Era una broma, Mione- Ron asintió como loco su acuerdo con Harry.  
  
Hermione sorbió, preguntándose si debía continuar su diatriba. Odiaba el modo en que la escuela la catalogaban como una buena Gryffindor, la chica que debió haber sido Ravenclaw debido su amor a los libros. Lanzó a Ron otra mirada furiosa antes de salir volando del Comedor, con la cabeza en alto.  
  
En cuanto ella partió, Harry se relajó, aliviado por haber evitado otra de las famosas peleas que ocurrían entre sus mejores amigos. Podían estar desesperadamente enamorados, y eso era innegable, pero también eran completamente irritables.  
  
-Creo que estás en las últimas, compañero- dijo riendo.  
  
Ron suspiró.  
  
-¡Malditas mujeres!  
  
-¡Ron!- exclamó Ginny indignada.  
  
Draco apenas se contuvo para no gritar con frustración cuando su pareja terminó su comida en silencio y abandonó el comedor, rodeado por sus amigos que parecían ofrecerle apoyo moral. Distraídamente, tomo nota del hecho que Harry apenas había comido, preocupado, incluso ahora, por la salud de su pareja.  
  
Lo que más había herido a Draco era el hecho de que Harry se hubiera quitado el anillo, el anillo que le había entregado como símbolo de su amor y compromiso. Lo había notado cuando Harry se tapó la boca para amortiguar la risa, dejando ver su mano desnuda. Esto había sido como un cuchillo en su corazón.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Draco?- insistió Blaise con voz neutra.  
  
-Sí- contestó calmadamente.  
  
Sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviera demente, sabiendo que su humor oscilaba bastante y estaba lo suficientemente loco como para lanzar a Harry Potter, su propia pareja, un maleficio de olvido.  
  
Draco los ignoró, mientras los recuerdos de la pasada noche se deslizaban en su mente, sin importar con cuanta fuerza intentara impedirlo. No quería rememorar nada ni sentir el profundo dolor que le ocasionaba en conocimiento de que había sobre-actuado y obligado a su pareja a alejarse de él.  
  
Narcissa había ido averiguar sobre Harry y sacarlo del lugar en que se ocultaba, furiosa por el modo como éste había arruinado todo. Había regresado con el rostro ensombrecido por el disgusto y el conocimiento de que el chico había partido de la Mansión, en brazos de su Padrino.  
  
No importando lo que su familia había tratado de decir, sus palabras no habían logrado penetrar la muralla que había construido a su alrededor. Finalmente habían logrado que se fuera a dormir, esperando que pudiera salir del aturdimiento luego de una noche de sueño decente.   
  
Draco se había dormido rezando por el regreso de Harry, necesitando al otro chico acurrucado junto a él, su oscuro cabello rozando su cuello y sus suaves labios presionados contra la sensible piel tras las orejas. Se sentía vacío al no ser capaz de rodear sus brazos alrededor de las delgadas caderas de Harry, sentir el cuerpo masculino fuertemente presionado contra el suyo, y ver los ojos esmeraldas abatidos bajo el sueño.  
  
Había despertado sólo para encontrarse con que su ruego no había sido escuchado. Harry no había regresado. Entonces se enojó nuevamente. Estaba furioso con él por abandonarlo, por regresar con su amante irlandés.  
  
En lo más profundo de su mente sabía que había reaccionado excesivamente. Sabía que Harry nunca había tenido un amante, nunca estuvo en su mente Seamus Finnigan, pero su posesividad natural había obligado a sus dudas a desechar este conocimiento.  
  
Recordó los verdes ojos de Harry, plenos de furia, mientras se encontraban con los propios. Sus palabras todavía le obsesionaban:   
  
'¡Estás así porque no me quiero unir contigo! ¿Es por eso que soy una zorra? ¿Por qué no quiero abrir las piernas como una buena pareja y dejar que me jodas?'  
  
Las palabras de Harry habían sido duras, burlándose cruelmente de su amor. Se había burlado de su enlace, sabiendo que eso heriría a Draco más que cualquier otra cosa. Le había dado todo a su pareja, hasta su corazón que era lo más sagrado, y Harry se lo había lanzado en el rostro. Draco ignoró deliberadamente el hecho de que lo había llamado zorra, aún sabiendo que, de hecho, el chico era virgen y no había tenido sexo con nadie y nunca se le había pasado por la mente Seamus Finnigan; Harry se preocupaba por Seamus sólo como hermano, nada más.  
  
'Pero él nunca dijo que te amaba, ¿verdad?' una traidora voz susurraba en su mente.  
  
Levantó la vista y posó sus disgustados ojos en los ojos de Seamus Finnigan. No mostraban la felicidad que esperaba. De hecho, Draco juraría que podía ver tristeza reflejada en los ojos del muchacho, oculta bajo el enfado.  
  
"Por qué podría estar enfadado" pensó, internamente furioso. Había sido Seamus quien había causado la ruptura entre él y su pareja por tratar de seducir a Harry, aún cuando éste había sido ingenuo al respecto, y meterse en su cama incluso después de descubrir que Harry estaba con Draco.  
  
Las palabras de Seamus hicieron eco en su cabeza.  
  
'No te lo mereces, Malfoy'  
  
Draco las excluyó, incapaz de desnudar la verdad, sabiendo que sus acciones no eran redimibles. Había herido a Harry de la peor manera posible al llamarlo zorra, algo que el chico nunca había sido, ni nunca sería. Despreció al muchacho irlandés, quien todavía lo miraba fijamente, y regresó su atención a la comida, sus nudillos blancos mientras apretaba sus cubiertos.  
  
Harry estaba volando rápidamente alrededor del campo, intentando desterrar el dolor de su corazón por agotamiento, de forma que no pudiera pensar y al final lograr dormir sin soñar. No podía sacar de su mente al rubio Veela. Draco ni siquiera lo había mirado.....no lo quería......  
  
'No' gritó en su mente. 'No lo necesito'  
  
-Harry! ¡Reduce la velocidad! – gritó Hermione, tratando se sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
Esto no funcionó y Harry se lanzó hacia ella a una velocidad temeraria, apenas evitando chocar contra ella. Ron apareció instantáneamente a su lado, con una expresión de desaprobación adornando su rostro, mientras miraba al muchacho de cabello oscuro.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, el disgusto en su voz.  
  
-No puedes ocultarte de tus problemas, Harry- lo regañó Hermione, apretando fuertemente su escoba. Había insistido en unirse a ellos, pues no quería dejar a Harry lejos de su vista mientras estaba de ese humor, y además deseaba demostrar a Ron que podía volar.  
  
-Puedo tratar- bufó Harry, desafiante.  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, los ojos marrones llenos con una inteligencia que Harry envidiaba. El moreno sabía que ella tenía razón, pero dolía. Dolía pensar en el Veela, sabiendo que se había enamorado del rubio y que, obviamente, éste sólo lo necesitaba como pareja para su unión. Él no sería su zorra, por mucho que lo amara.  
  
-Si ignoras la situación sólo la empeorarás- lo reprendió Hermione.  
  
-Si Harry quiere olvidar que Draco Malfoy existe, entonces estoy con él- se enfurruñó Ron tercamente.  
  
-Dices eso porque lo odias- razonó Hermione.   
  
-¿Y?- resopló Ron.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño a ambos antes de volar en picada en un ángulo en que podría romperse el cuello. Escuchó a Hermione gritar mientras apenas lograba enderezar su escoba, evitando un grave choque contra el terreno. Subió con facilidad e ignorando los gritos de sus amigos, abandonó el campo de juego.  
  
Deseaba estar solo. Estaba enfermo de tener siempre a alguien vigilándolo, hablándole, tratando de animarlo. ¿No podían entender que quería reflexionar, analizar la situación y entender por que todo había salido mal?  
  
Apreciaba su ayuda, pero no la deseaba. Sabía que lo estaban haciendo porque lo amaban y se preocupaban por él, pero no iba a encerrarse en el baño y cortarse las muñecas porque tenía roto el corazón. No tenía intención de morir antes de matar a Voldemort.  
  
Mientras caminaba por el corredor rumbo al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se sorprendió al encontrarse clavado contra la pared, la enojada cara de Blaise Zambini mirándolo fijamente. Harry se retorció, vanamente, necesitaba escapar. No conocía muy bien a Zabini, debido al hecho de que las relaciones de los Gryffindors con los Slytherins eran frecuentemente ligeras.  
  
Repentinamente el rostro cambió, transformándose en el contorno borroso de nada más y nada menos que Vernon Dursley. Harry se encogió mientras su rostro presionaba más cerca, temeroso de que a eso pudiera seguir el puño del hombre. En lo más recóndito de su mente, sabía que no era posible que Vernon Dursley estuviera en Hogwarts, pero no podía enfocar debido al miedo.  
  
-¡Vete!- rogó, desesperado.  
  
-¿Potter? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Blaise, sorprendido ante la reacción que su presencia había causado.  
  
-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó Harry.  
  
Blaise se apartó y observó impactado mientras Harry colapsaba en el piso, sin color en el rostro y con los verdes ojos aterrados. Finalmente respiró para calmarse y alzó la vista vacilante para fijarla en el rostro del otro chico. Blaise se agachó en el suelo al lado de él, asegurándose de que sus cuerpos no se tocaran.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
La voz era suave, y extrañamente gentil. Harry asintió débilmente. No podía creer que hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, y encima en frente de un Slytherin. Bajó deliberadamente los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido la guardia baja? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado por un segundo que Vernon Dursley estaba en Hogwarts? La sola idea era risible. Los Dursley despreciaban la magia.  
  
-Me recordaste a alguien.....eso es todo........-explicó Harry firmemente, tratando de convencer al muchacho de que todo estaba bien, al tiempo que lo hacía consigo mismo.  
  
Blaise, quien no era un Slytherin por nada, sabía que estaba mintiendo. Debatía si ignorar lo que había pasado, pero la curiosidad lo ganó. No le agradaba dejar misterios sin resolver, y Potter era tan enigmático como un Slytherin.  
  
-No me mientas, Potter- gruñó, bajando la voz a un nivel persuasivo.  
  
-¡No lo hago!- protestó Harry, con voz todavía temblorosa.  
  
-¡Entonces dime la verdad!  
  
-¿Por qué quieres saber? De todas formas, sólo le dirás a Draco. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Estás tratando de arreglar esto para Malfoy?  
  
Blaise se estremeció ante el tono acusador. Consideraba si mentirle al otro chico o no, pero se dio cuenta que Harry estaría más dispuesto a decirle la verdad si eran honestos uno con el otro. Después de todo, era un Gryffindor, y a veces éstos eran peores que los Hufflepuffs.  
  
-Todo comienza con sí- contestó finalmente, sin avergonzarse por admitir el hecho..  
  
Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, ocultando las esmeraldas verdes. Blaise encontró eso extraño. Generalmente, el Gryffindor era un muchacho abierto, en el que se podían leer las emociones como en un libro abierto. No le gustó el hecho de que Harry pudiera cerrarse tan fácilmente a todo y a todos, eso quería decir que había tenido práctica, mucha práctica. Esto era algo por lo que los Slytherin eran famosos. El pensamiento de Potter, el Héroe de Oro de Gryffindor, teniendo rasgos Slytherin, podría haber sido divertido si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.  
  
-Es mejor que vaya.....  
  
Harry se levantó, cuidando de no tocar al otro chico. Trató de ocultar el temor que todavía corría por su cuerpo pero sabía que no tenía éxito. En silencio se maldijo por permitir que su guardia bajara con tanta facilidad.  
  
Blaise lo observó girar en redondo, entendiendo que Harry necesitaba controlarse a si mismo y a su cuerpo. Distraídamente, notó el hecho de que Potter podría ser un perfecto Slytherin antes de bufar mentalmente por la idea. Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar lo que necesitaba saber.  
  
-¿Quién te hirió, Potter?  
  
El cuerpo de Harry se tornó rígido, y sintió que lo asaltaba la habitual pérdida de control. Estaba atrapado. Tan atrapado como estaba con los Dursley.....En su habitación. En su alacena.  
  
-Vete, Blaise.....- pidió finalmente, con voz débil.  
  
Harry se alejó, dejando a un desconcertado Blaise mirando fijamente tras él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió regresar a la Sala Común de Slythrin y decirle a Draco lo que había descubierto. Al parecer, había muchas cosas que el Veela ignoraba de su pareja, y si Draco tenía intención de luchar por recuperarlo, necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.  
  
Los Slytherins en general habían quedado impactados al descubrir que la pareja de su amigo era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, pero después de observarlos juntos, supieron que Draco necesitaba a Harry. El Gryffindor había hecho algo que ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de hacer, había abierto al Slytherin y le había enseñado a relajarse, especialmente en público.  
  
Draco adoraba al Gryffindor de cabello oscuro, y su amor resultaba obvio. Ni siquiera el entrenamiento Malfoy que había recibido desde la cuna, había sido capaz de ocultar ese hecho. Draco sólo necesitaba entender las necesidades de su pareja, y Blaise sabía que la información que acababa de descubrir podía ayudar en esta tarea. Sonrió.   
  
Blaise encontró a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero cerca del fuego, su cuerpo tumbado con elegancia. No había querido regresar a La Torre todavía y Blaise lo entendía. La Torre estaba llena de recuerdos de Harry y oler la esencia de su pareja podría enloquecer al Veela, al saber que no podía tocarlo, verlo, abrazarlo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el dolor pero su rostro permanecía neutral. Draco era, después de todo, un Malfoy.  
  
-Draco- lo saludó.  
  
-Blaise- saludo el rubio a su vez, con la voz fría y distante.  
  
-Me acabo de encontrar con Potter en los pasillos- comenzó Blaise, sin saber como reaccionaría Draco. Si no estuviera consciente de que esto era necesario, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado; temía por su integridad física. Desde su regreso, Draco se había negado a hablar sobre su pareja, y había evitado el tema religiosamente.  
  
Instantáneamente la cabeza del rubio dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con él, la máscara deslizándose ligeramente de forma que Blaise fue capaz de atrapar un vistazo de lo que el Veela sentía realmente. Internamente lo compadeció, sabiendo que Draco estaba casi inundado por el dolor, pero no lo demostró. Su amigo no aceptaría la compasión con amabilidad.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- la voz de Draco estaba casi exenta de emoción, pero Blaise, quien estaba acostumbrado a sus maneras, sintió una urgencia subyacente.  
  
-Nada en realidad- Blaise se encogió de hombros, pero la severa expresión de su rostro le indicó a Draco otra cosa.  
  
-Cuéntame- gruñó el Veela, anhelando saber. Podía tratar de engañarse a si mismo pensando que podía vivir sin Harry, pero la expresión del rostro de Blaise le decía que pasaba algo malo con su pareja y supo que no podría. Luchaba con la urgencia de encontrar a Harry, tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo hasta su Torre, donde pudieran ocultarse en el lecho.  
  
Blaise dudó, no sabía si debía traicionar la confianza del Gryffindor. Le dio un vistazo a la cara de agonía de su mejor amigo. Draco necesitaba saberlo para poder solucionar los problemas de su pareja. Necesitaba entender a Harry, pues estaba claro que no lo hacía.  
  
-No dijo nada en realidad- murmuró Blaise, casi para si mismo.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo esto?- bufó Draco.  
  
-No es lo que dijo, es más bien la forma en que reaccionó......- Blaise trató de explicarse.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio, bajando la voz ligeramente con frustración, una advertencia a Blaise de que su amigo estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente. Draco podía sentir como la sangre Veela le urgía a atacar al otro Slytherin, para extraer la información que necesitaba para proteger a su pareja.  
  
-Lo asusté, lo pegué contra la pared para atraer su......  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
La furia en el rostro de Draco le dijo a Blaise que era mejor que su explicación fuera buena. El rubio era posesivo con su pareja, todo lo que podía ser un Veela, y no tomaría con amabilidad que alguien tocara a Harry. Dudando, Blaise comenzó a explicar, pues no deseaba encontrarse en el extremo final de un desagradable maleficio.  
  
-Estaba alucinando..me suplicó que lo dejara ir. Estaba aterrado. Se alejó de mí como si fuera a golpearlo.....le pregunté si estaba bien.....Potter sólo dijo que le recordaba a alguien.....le pregunté quien lo había herido y él se fue.....  
  
El cuerpo de Draco se quedó sin fuerzas, el rostro con una calma surrealista. Esto congeló a Blaise, aunque no dejó que su rostro traicionara su emoción. Los Slytherins no temían a nada, y menos unos a los otros. Sabía que Draco sólo estaba preocupado por su pareja, aunque la preocupación de un Veela podía ser mortal para cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino.  
  
-¿Alguien lo tocó......contra su voluntad?- preguntó Draco, la voz llena con una furia implícita.  
  
El calmado comportamiento de Draco aterraba al Slytherin que lo observaba más que si hubiera manifestado abiertamente su enojo. Cuando un Malfoy perdía el control sabías que estabas en problemas, pero el modo en que los ojos de Draco se habían tornado negros hizo que el cabello de la nuca de su amigo se pusiera de punta.  
  
-No lo sé, Draco. Quienquiera que fuera lo asustaba.....Parecía como si fuera una reacción automática......casi una llaga de su mente......  
  
-¿Así que piensas que ha sido herido antes........hace tiempo?  
  
-Sí- admitió Baise, un poco a regañadientes. No le había gustado la reacción de Draco a sus noticias.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?- insistió Draco.  
  
Blaise vaciló antes de contestar. Podría asegurar que el Veela estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente, y para ser honestos, Blaise no podía culparlo. Harry era todo para su amigo. Mordió sus labios, tratando de explicar lo que había descubierto sin exagerar. Sabía que si había llegado a la conclusión equivocada, Draco podría llegar a herirlo.  
  
-Reaccionó como un chiquillo asustado..... como si estuviera atrapado.....  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?- repitió Draco, elevando la voz.  
  
-Años, Draco. Lo que fuera que lo aterra ocurrió seguramente hace mucho tiempo......probablemente cuando era niño.....  
  
Las palabras de Blaise hicieron que Draco emitiera un gemido desesperado y el otro chico se adelantó rápidamente para consolar el corazón roto de su amigo, sabiendo que el rubio necesitaba ese consuelo más que ninguna otra cosa, aún cuando se negara a recibirlo.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se dirigió apresuradamente a desayunar, sintiéndose física y emocionalmente drenado. La noche anterior, finalmente había caído en un sueño irregular, y sentía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Draco abrazado a su alrededor, que no podía dormir sin la protección del Veela.  
  
Al despertar en la mañana, dejó una nota a sus compañeros de cuarto, pidiéndoles que lo dejaran volar hasta que estuviera listo para regresar. Había volado por horas, y ahora estaba empapado a causa del la lluvia que caía en el exterior.  
  
Draco alzó la cabeza bruscamente, reconociendo por su esencia que Harry estaba en el salón. Había estado aguardando con impaciencia la presencia de su pareja, deseando asegurarse que estaba bien después de lo que Blaise le había confesado.  
  
Se quedó mirando fijamente, su boca cada vez más seca ante la visión. Ausente, escuchó a Blaise reír suavemente ante su reacción, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en su pareja. Su hermoso Harry. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a considerar la posibilidad de vivir sin este muchacho en su vida?  
  
Harry estaba empapado. Su negro pelo se pegaba a su cabeza por la humedad, en mechones despeinados, enmarcando sus verdes ojos que miraban a través de las pestañas cubiertas con gotas de lluvia, mientras su mano derecha aferraba su famosa Saeta de Fuego. Ni siquiera parecía notar el hecho de que sus ropas estaban empapadas, adhiriéndose a sus largas piernas y su torso musculoso, y revelando el cuerpo que habitualmente ocultaba con sus túnicas escolares reglamentarias.  
  
Nunca le había parecido tan frágil como en ese momento. No parecía para nada el legendario héroe que el mundo mágico suponía. Era un solitario, helado muchacho, que pretendía ser fuerte ante todos los demás y todo lo que Draco deseaba era abrazarlo apretadamente, protegiéndolo del resto del mundo. Él era su pareja.  
  
Harry se dejó caer al lado de Ron, sin molestarse en responder al saludo que le dieron varios Gryffindors, pasando algo de lluvia a la roja cabeza de su amigo, ante la gran molestia de Ron. El moreno ni siquiera lo notó.  
  
-Ewww! Harry, muchas gracias- gruñó Ron.  
  
Harry parpadeó, mirando sus ropas mojadas. Frunció la nariz con desagrado, alcanzando a tocar la ropa húmeda. Se sacó la camisa, temblando cuando el aire frío golpeó contra su piel.  
  
-Lo lamento, Ron. No me di cuenta que estaba mojado.....  
  
Ron lo miró extrañado, preguntándose si estaría completamente perdido y necesitaba ser encerrado en St. Mungo para tratamiento psiquiátrico. Sabía que estaba muy afectado por su rompimiento con Malfoy, pero no había tomado conciencia de que estaba tan mal.  
  
-¡Harry, ha estado lloviendo por horas! ¡Tú has estado volando por horas! ¿Cómo diablos no.....?- despotricó Ron.  
  
-Hey, Harry- lo interrumpió Hermione, pasando su varita y secando mágicamente la ropa del chico, mirándolo con preocupación pero sin manifestarlo en voz alta, sabiendo que por ahora eso no sería bienvenido. Hablaría cuando estuviera listo, no antes.  
  
Harry le sonrió débilmente, expresando su agradecimiento por su paciencia. Hermione le regresó la sonrisa, pero el joven pudo ver que era forzada. La chica estaba preocupada por él......todos lo estaban. Internamente suspiró, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiera decirles haría que se alejaran. Si no otra cosa, al menos eran persistentes en su preocupación por él.  
  
-¿Disfrutaste tu práctica?- le preguntó suavemente.  
  
-Sí.....supongo que sí- recalcó con aire ausente.  
  
-Sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso bajo la lluvia- lo reprendió Hermione.  
  
-Yo no.....- murmuró Harry, bajando la cabeza ligeramente como un niño reprendido, para gran diversión del Comedor.  
  
-Nos preocupaste cuando despertamos y no estabas ahí- agregó Seamus.  
  
Harry lució sorprendido. Miró fijamente a su amigo irlandés, viendo el alivio en los ojos azules de Seamus. Pronto se dio cuenta que el resto de los Gryffindors lo miraban con preocupación y un semi-reproche. Sintió que su enfado subía un tanto ante ese pensamiento. ¡No era un niño para ser mimado!  
  
-¡Dejé una nota!- bufó.  
  
Ron gruñó.   
  
-Ron.....volando.......lejos....Harry....., eso no es una nota, Harry- lo regañó Neville, uniéndose a los demás.  
  
-¿Qué querían? ¿Cinco pies de ensayo sobre el disfrute de volar?- gruñó, demasiado cansado para enojarse.  
  
-Hubiera sido mejor que cinco palabras garabateadas- Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
-Pues pude haberme ido sin escribir nada- amenazó Harry, claramente malhumorado por verse obligado a dar explicaciones. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería que lo asfixiara. Necesitaba espacio para organizar su vida.  
  
-Claro que pudo......irse solo. Harry necesita algo de tiempo para pensar- lo apoyó Seamus.  
  
-Gracias, duendecillo- bostezó Harry, tratando de contenerlo con una mano; sus oscuras pestañas caían ligeramente sobre sus somnolientos ojos verdes.  
  
Los ojos de Seamus se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa ante el nuevo apodo pero lo desestimó, sabiendo que Harry apenas era capaz de pensar racionalmente. No estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo a la pelea con Malfoy. Harry amaba a Draco Malfoy, aún cuando era un mocoso egoísta y consentido, pero no lo podía controlar.  
  
-¿Duendecillo?- se rió Ron, divertido.  
  
-Duendecillo irlandés- murmuró Harry, sus ojos cerrándose ligeramente.  
  
-¿Dormiste anoche, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, obviamente preocupada por el estado de su amigo. Se veía apenas lúcido.  
  
-Sí......aunque me desperté muy temprano- murmuró Harry, pronunciando mal.  
  
-Harry......- comenzó Ron.   
  
-Creo que me estoy cayendo...  
  
Fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron antes que Harry cayera dormido. Ron apenas pudo evitar que su rostro aterrizara contra su desayuno. Las personas en el comedor rieron, sin notar que Draco apretaba la mandíbula.  
  
El rubio trató de luchar contra su sangre Veela, que lo urgía a correr hacia su pareja y sostenerlo en sus brazos, disculparse y rogarle que regresara con él, pero al final ganó su parte humana, como ocurría habitualmente.  
  
-Es mejor que lo regresemos a la cama, necesita dormir- sugirió Hermione, mirando a Dumbledore, quien asintió discretamente.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿La gran Hermione Granger sugiriendo que Harry falte a clases?- bromeó Ron ligeramente, intentando animar a la chica.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Harry necesita dormir!- chasqueó Hermione, ayudando al pelirrojo a cargar a su mejor amigo en brazos.  
  
-Apenas pesa- declaró Ron asombrado, mirando a Harry con temor reverencial.  
  
-Estar casi anoréxico no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso- murmuró Hermione, guiando a Ron a través de la puerta, bufando con desaprobación.  
  
Miró sobre su hombro y atrapó una imagen del rostro ligeramente pálido de Draco. Sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione pudo ver el temor y la angustia interior, y suspiró suavemente. "Chicos" pensó. Eran tan tercos como las mulas.  
  
Dependía de Draco, sin embargo, hacer el primer movimiento. Él había causado el problema y su relación nunca se habría perdido si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su naturaleza posesiva y aprendiera a confiar en su pareja. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer sin empeorar la situación. Lo más que podía hacer era asegurarse que Harry se preocupara por si mismo, cosa que parecía difícil de lograr.  
  
-Va a estar bien- le susurró Blaise a Draco, comprendiendo el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
Éste le lanzó una mirada mortal. Nada podría estar bien hasta que él y Harry se reconciliaran, hasta que pudiera ver al Gryffindor y asegurarse que se estaba cuidando apropiadamente, lo cual claramente no hacía, a la luz de la escena que acababa de contemplar.  
  
-Eres imposible, Draco. Sólo discúlpate con él, o al menos averigua por qué está así- Blaise suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia con su amigo. Crabble y Goyle gruñeron su acuerdo antes de continuar desayunando.  
  
-Quizás duendecillo lo sepa- replicó Draco mordaz.  
  
-Potter estaba difícilmente consciente.... e incluso Seamus pareció pasmado por el apodo. Dale una oportunidad a Harry. Sabes que tenía razones para gritarte. ¿Qué harías si alguien te llamara zorra? Honestamente, Potter es más malditamente inocente que la Virgen Maria- bufó Blaise, pero había preocupación en su voz.  
  
-Blaise- le advirtió Draco, estrechando los ojos.  
  
-Al menos averigua lo de la última noche- suplicó.   
  
-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?- pregunto finalmente Draco, estrechando sus ojos hasta dos ranuras celosas y mirándolo con astillas de hielo.  
  
-No estoy fascinado con Potter pero sé que tú lo amas. Nunca me interpondría entre ustedes. Además, quiero averiguar por qué perdió los estribos cuando lo toqué- Blaise frunció el entrecejo.  
  
Draco asintió. Blaise era incapaz de soportar un misterio sin resolver, y estaba seguro de descubrir el fondo del problema con Harry, incluso si tenía que obligar al otro chico a confesar. Y él no podía contener sus celos, sabiendo que no podía estar ahí para vigilar a la gente que rodeaba a su pareja.  
  
Harry era un chico muy bello. Con su cabello oscuro, sus luminosos ojos verdes y esa fácil cortesía con que se relacionaba con todas las Casas excepto Slytherin, quienes odiaban su popularidad en el mundo mágico por algo que ni siquiera podían recordar. Sabía que muchas personas habían notado como lucía Harry desde la pubertad, y ese pensamiento hacía que hirviera su sangre.  
  
Además, secretamente estaba preocupado por Harry. Éste apenas parecía consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era su reacción ante Blaise. Era obvio que alguien lo había herido físicamente en el pasado......  
  
Y si encontraba a quien había herido a su pareja, si descubría qué había hecho para aterrarlo de esa manera, el responsable sufriría una muerte muy dolorosa, eso se lo prometía a si mismo. Nadie hería a su pareja y se salía con la suya.  
  
-Ahora vamos a pociones, Draco- Blaise interrumpió la cadena de sus pensamientos, pues no le gustaba la malévola sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del rubio. Sabía que significaba problemas.  
  
-Y no podemos dejar esperando al Profesor Snape- dijo Draco con desprecio, levantándose en un movimiento fluido, e irguiendo la cabeza mientras ignoraba las miradas enfocadas en su dirección.  
  
Después de todo, era un Malfoy   
  
REVIEW  
  
Gala: gracias por seguir con nosotras amiguita, qué haríamos sin ti. Besos mil.  
  
malena: gracias por los ánimos y por decir que somos rápidas. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos traducir más historias!. Bye  
  
nina jaganashi: Es que no son capitulillos sino capitulotes jeje, y tenemos otras historias. Que bueno que estés en el grupo y gracias por las felicitaciones. Y no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo sí se contentan. Besos  
  
Murtilla: Pues a la larga o a la corta todas las parejas tienen sus diferencias y con un Veela tan celoso más. Pero en el próximo capítulo se reconcilian, prometido. Bye  
  
Amazona Verde: Claro que se solucionará, lee el próximo capítulo, pero sobre Narcissa..........¡si te contaramos!!! Adieu  
  
OlgaxTomFelton: Bueno, creo que después de esto aún debe seguir tu impaciencia ¿no? Jewje. Besos  
  
Mireille: Gracias por tus palabras. Deja la agresividad con Seamus que no se sabe cuándo puede ser útil jeje. Y no te preocupes, prontito hay reconciliación. Byesss  
  
Paula Moonlight: Pues sí, está costando un poquillo esa reconciliación, pero ya viene en camino (es que se quieren mucho). Chau.  
  
AzaleaSnape: que no te de algo todavía, que en el próximo capítulo se reconcilian. Es que el rubio tiene que aprender ciertas cosas antes, ¡que no se puede ser tan desconfiado! Y aún hay trilliza para rato ¿verdad que son un encarto? Besos  
  
marla: 42 escritos pero aún faltan más, la autora estima unos 60. No hemos puesto las historias en el grupo por falta de tiempo, ¿pero viste que subimos my man 7, verdad?. Cuídate tu también.  
  
Hermi 16: Sip, ya verás el próximo capítulo, jeje. Sleeping, trataremos de actualizar, o esta semana o si no la de arriba seguro. Besos.  
  
Paola: ¿cómo te fue con el inglés? No aguantaste, jeje. Esperamos que aunque lo hayas leído sigas por aquí. Besos.  
  
Aryblack: JAJA, muy buenos tus consejos, a ver si la parejita los tienen en cuenta. Bye  
  
Velia: No llores amiga, que en el próximo capítulo se arreglan, aunque Narcisa.....Harry....¿qué te diremos?..........Besitos  
  
Drakito 16: No te pongas triste, pronto se arreglan. Gracias por tus palabras. Bye  
  
Luzy Snape: Pues Draco sufre, pero no seas tan mala con él, es que es muy celoso y se pone bruto, pero quiere mucho a Harry, y además, éste también sufre; pero no, otra persona no, Harry es de Draco y Draco de Harry. Y no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo tú y tu hermana pondrán a buen resguardo su alma jeje. Besos.  
  
Saiko: No, lo lamentamos pero esa historia no está entre nuestras traducciones y no hay nada que perdonar. Cuando tengas tiempo, puedes pasarte por nuestras otras traducciones, hay varias terminadas. Bye  
  
Ximena: Encantadas de conocerte. Nosotras también somos bastante nuevas en el slash, pero una vez que le agarras el gusto, resulta fascinante y se consiguen excelentes historias. Si te animas, paséate por nuestras traducciones o nuestros favoritos y verás. Bye  
  
Elsa: Que bueno que te guste. Por ahora aún no se arreglan estos dos, pero no te preocupes que en el siguiente capítulo se soluciona todo. Aunque nos encanta saber tu opinión, entendemos que a veces no puedas poner review, no te preocupes. Bye. 


	16. Duendecillo irlandés

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo16:  
  
Duendecillo Irlandés  
  
Seamus Finnigan no estaba de buen humor. Era incómodamente consciente de las miradas mordaces que le dirigían los Slytherin, y la furia que llenaba los ojos plateados de Draco Malfoy, quien parecía que intentaba abrir un hueco en su nuca. No que los culpara. Ellos eran obviamente cautelosos ante el comportamiento calmado de Draco  
  
Sabía que Harry estaba enamorado del hurón pero estaba dolido por el modo en que lo había tratado. Seamus también sabía que quien fuera que recibiera el amor y afecto de Harry, lo haría de por vida. Su amigo siempre había sido tímido y excepcionalmente cercano a sus amigos, especialmente Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Seguiría leal a Draco aún cuando nunca resolvieran los problemas de su relación.  
  
Seamus había observado como el pequeño y tímido muchacho de primer año se convertía en un orgulloso, modesto y atractivo joven. Tenía que admitir que había estado seriamente enamorado de Harry por unos cuantos años, al igual que varias personas de la escuela.  
  
Perseguir al hermoso Harry Potter había sido el más estimulante desafío que Seamus alguna vez había intentado ganar. El muchacho era completamente inconsciente del flirteo, insinuaciones sexuales y cualquier otra cosa que Seamus había lanzado en su camino.  
  
La escuela había seguido su seducción con ojos burlones mientras él desesperaba por conseguir una cita con el Gryffindor de ojos verdes quien frecuentemente pensaba que Seamus estaba loco y necesitaba un reconocimiento físico.  
  
Seamus recordó vagamente una vez que había acariciado con el pie al grandioso chico y todo lo que Harry hizo fue preguntar por qué lo estaba pateando. El salón en pleno había irrumpido en carcajadas ante la curiosidad de Harry y Seamus no creía lo que veía. A veces se preguntaba si el moreno era tan inexperto como había hecho creer a la gente.  
  
"Ese ee el problema" pensó Seamus. "Harry es inocente. Necesita alguien que lo proteja, que lo ame, que se preocupe por él"  
  
En otras palabras, Harry Potter necesitaba a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Seamus estaba cansado de competir con el rubio Vela pues era demasiado tarde. Harry había entregado su corazón al otro chico, sin importar que él hubiera estado primero. Seamus sospechaba que Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él hubiera estado primero y sólo estuvo conciente de esto cuando Draco Malfoy admitió que lo amaba.  
  
El Veela era el más insoportable joven que hubiera conocido. Era un Malfoy de cabo a rabo: frío, calculador, calmado en todas las situaciones.... y tenía sed de venganza. Sin embargo, todos podían asegurar que no había en el mundo nada que Draco deseara más que encantar a su pareja, y que claramente lo adoraba, aún cuando todavía estuviera tratando de ignorarlo.  
  
Draco obviamente había reaccionado mal a la situación, cegado por las celos y la necesidad del enlace con Harry, quien parecía nervioso de completar la unión con él. Y no era sorpresa para Seamus que Harry no quisiera el enlace.  
  
Harry era, después de todo, el más inocente y compasivo joven que hubiera conocido. Una de las razones por las que había estado tan atraído por él era la pasión que desplegaba cuando algo le preocupaba profundamente. El Quidditch, por ejemplo.  
  
Harry tenía un fuego apagado en su interior, algo que Seamus había querido encender. Era indudable que Draco había logrado hacerlo. Era único. Era, en opinión de Seamus, simplemente Harry Potter.  
  
Su amigo no tenía experiencia con el sexo, y en su inocencia temía a lo desconocido, y a la pérdida de su independencia. Amaba a Draco, pero temía a las consecuencias de ese amor: temía el dolor causado por el intercambio sexual; temía el dolor de perder su corazón; temía el dolor de no seguir en control de su propia vida y tener que tratar de proteger al mundo mágico mientras estaba bajo la posesiva vigilancia de un sobre-protector Veela  
  
Después de regresar de la fiesta había entendido que nunca había estado enamorado de Harry. Oh, amaba al chico profundamente, y siempre lo haría, pero no estaba enamorado de él, y eso hacía la diferencia.  
  
Sólo estaba encaprichado con él porque era una persona que nunca podría tener. Harry Potter era mirado con admiración y asombro por la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía, y aún así no permitió que esto lo cambiara. Seguía siendo tan modesto como el día que lo conoció.  
  
El moreno era como un hermano y Seamus era protector con sus amigos y su familia. Y ahora sabía que Harry nunca sería verdaderamente feliz sin el rubio Veela, que había logrado robar su bien guardado corazón.  
  
Seamus suspiró alto, haciendo que la gente que lo rodeaba se le quedara mirando, perplejos ante la vista pensativa del rostro generalmente sonriente. Estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Deseaba lograr que Harry fuera feliz, pero su amigo sólo podría ser feliz con Draco Malfoy, quien estaba celoso de la inexistente relación entre Semus y Harry, y había lastimado al moreno, quien todavía lo amaba y no podía ser feliz sin él.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado.  
  
"Supongo que tendré que hablar con el hurón", asumió, alzando la cabeza y mirando fijamente los entrecerrados ojos plateados de Draco.  
  
Seamus tragó. Sabía que el Veela tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado con él, ya que había conseguido arruinar la relación que tenía con su pareja, y Harry era el mundo entero para Malfoy, aún cuando nunca admitiera ese hecho.  
  
-Finnegan te está mirando- dijo Pansy repentinamente, intentando provocar una reacción en el rubio.  
  
Ella había logrado vencer su miedo al Veela casi por completo, ya que Harry de algún modo había convencido a Draco que la ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo. Todavía odiaba el hecho de que la hubieran echado a un lado por Potter, pero a regañadientes admitía que le debía la vida. Draco la hubiera matado si su pareja no hubiera interferido y ni siquiera hubiera sido un problema para él. Los Veela estaban dentro de su derecho de proteger a sus parejas a toda costa.  
  
-Lo sé- gruñó Draco, irritado.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Millicent, sin entender lo que Pansy estaba tratando de hacer.  
  
-Obviamente está tratando de mofarse de Draco- Pansy sonrió, mirando al rubio por debajo de sus pestañas.  
  
Blaise le lanzó una sonrisa a la chica, al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer. Quería herir a Draco del mismo modo en que ella había sido herida. No sería una Slytherin si no extrajera algo de revancha de todo eso. Distraídamente alzó la mirada y miró furtivamente al Gryffindor irlandés.  
  
-Luce como si cualquier cosa que esté pensando es muy serio. No creo haberlo visto tan silencioso antes- murmuró Blaise contemplando el comportamiento del otro chico.  
  
Draco gruñó, mirando a Seamus no tan sutilmente, los ojos relampagueando con furia.  
  
-Es un pequeño bastardo irritante que merece que lo maten, dolorosamente- dijo con desprecio, lanzándole a Pansy una oscura mirada que hizo que la chica se estremeciera y abandonara la mesa apresuradamente, arrastrando con ella a una olvidadiza Millicent.  
  
Crabb y Goyle observaron a las dos chicas aturdidos.  
  
-¡Malfoy!  
  
Draco ignoró el grito, sabía quien era y no deseaba hablar con el muchacho. Sabía que si daba la vuelta, podría hacer algo de lo que no se arrepentiría. Ese chico había arruinado su relación con su pareja, y no parecía mostrar señal alguna de remordimiento.  
  
-¡Hurón!  
  
Draco se congeló. Caminaba hacia su sala común cuando notó que Seamus Finnigan lo estaba siguiendo. Había tratado de ignorarlo, pero fue imposible. Giró en redondo, los ojos relampagueando peligrosamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese muchacho a robarle a su pareja y luego burlarse de él?  
  
Seamus se detuvo delante de él, jadeando ligeramente. Su jovial rostro estaba arrugado por algo que semejaba tristeza. Dracó ignoró ese detalle, sintiendo que su sangre Veela hervía al recordar a Harry en los brazos de Seamus, sus verdes ojos iluminados con la risa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó desdeñoso, sintiendo que los otros Slyterins los rodeaban, ofreciendo silencioso apoyo a su líder.  
  
Seamus no se intimidó en lo más mínimo, ante el gran disgusto de Draco. Éste elevó una ceja, luchando contra la urgencia de lanzarle un maleficio de olvido. Era tentador, pero sabía que si dañaba al chico irlandés Harry nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
-Es sobre Harry.  
  
El suave tono de Seamus congeló la sarcástica respuesta de Draco antes que llegara a sus labios. Inclinó la cabeza, observando a Seamus con cautela, el cuerpo tenso. No quería hablar sobre su pareja con el chico que lo había alejado de él. Distraídamente pensó sobre los castigos por utilizar un maleficio mortal en una escuela pública.  
  
-Él no te odia- soltó Seamus sin más, sus ojos agrandados por el horror mientras llevaba una mano a su boca.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó Draco finalmente, todavía estudiándolo con cautela.  
  
-Yo quiero a Harry.....es decir......  
  
Draco golpeó su pie con impaciencia, sus ojos oscurecidos con la ira mientras contemplaba al tartamudeante muchacho ante él. ¡No deseaba que Seamus le confesara que amaba a su pareja! Deseaba enroscar sus manos alrededor de su escuálido cuello y estrangularlo hasta que el último respiro lo abandonara.....  
  
-Él el grandioso.....un gran volador y un gran chico.....  
  
-¿Hay algún punto en esta conversación?- gruñó Draco, sin gustarle la forma en que el otro muchacho estaba hablando de su pareja. ¡Harry era suyo!  
  
"Una pareja que no te quiere" se recordó Draco brutalmente.  
  
-....y es el tipo más increíble que he conocido....un gran amigo...pero.....  
  
-¿Cuál es el punto, Finnigan?- insistió Draco disgustado, perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¡.....pero no lo amo!  
  
-¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir? ¿Acabas de admitir que quieres a Potter y ahora no? ¿Estás esquizofrénico, Finnigan?- Draco se burló, alzando una ceja.  
  
-No, es precisamente así. Amo a Harry......  
  
-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- siseó Draco, furioso y sin importarle ocultarlo por más tiempo-. ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Te eligió a ti!  
  
-¡Déjame terminar, maldición!- Seamus bufó, mostrando el temperamento irlandés.  
  
Draco asintió ligeramente, declarando su consentimiento. El gesto era arrogante, recordándole a Seumus al tipo de condescendencia que un Rey ofrecería a un campesino, pero ignoró el gesto y continuó explicando sus sentimientos por Harry, le debía a su amigo el intentar solucionar el desastre que había causado.  
  
-Amo a Harry pero no estoy enamorado de él. Es un amigo, como un hermano para mí.....  
  
-¿Y justo hasta ahora te diste cuenta?- ronroneó Draco, la voz peligrosamente suave.  
  
Los Slytherin se movieron incómodos, reconociendo la furia tras la calma exterior de Draco. Aunque comprendían la reacción del Veela. Había sido separado de su pareja por un muchacho que ni siquiera amaba a Harry.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡No! Siempre lo supe....pero yo quería.......¡era un hábito! Quiero decir, he intentado seducirlo por años y nunca lo notó. No iba a dejar que tú lo lograras sin algo de competición.  
  
-Así que deliberadamente me separaste de mi pareja porque tenías el hábito de tratar de seducirlo?- resumió Draco, fríamente.  
  
-No.....¡yo no estaba bailando con él para seducirlo!- explicó Seamus, mordiendo su labio.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué lo hacías?- chasqueó Draco, el desprecio visible en su rostro.  
  
-Sabía que Harry......bueno, sabía sobre el compromiso y le pregunté algo personal. Me dijo la verdad, que se preocupaba por mí sólo como amigo. Lo acepté y le propuse bailar. No era nada más que dos amigos bailando. Le dije que si lo herías te mataría y él se rió y me contestó que tú nunca lo dañarías, en eso llegaste y comenzaste a gritarnos- concluyó Seamus precipitadamente.  
  
Draco se dio cuenta que el chico estaba diciéndole la verdad. Pero una cosa lo intrigaba....¿por qué estaba diciéndole esto el muchacho irlandés?  
  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?  
  
-Tú eres el único que puede hacer feliz a Harry. No te voy a decir por qué está tan enojado contigo, o por qué se quitó el anillo. Eso es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo, pero tiene una buena razón- contestó Seamus, precavido.  
  
Draco asintió, demostrándole que entendía. Seamus suspiró con alivio y se giró para partir. Se detuvo luego de dar unos cuantos pasos y se volteó hacia el Slytherin que en el acto recordó sus palabras al partir de la fiesta.  
  
-No sé qué ve en ti.....nadie lo sabe, y no me interesa. Hiérelo una vez más Malfoy y nos tendrás a mí, a Ron y a Hermione tras tu sangre.  
  
-Entendido, Finnigan- Draco sonrió.  
  
Quedó impactado cuando Seamus le regresó la sonrisa.  
  
Era ya tarde ese día cuando Harry recibió la carta. Hedwig se la entregó en su dormitorio, donde estaba recostado, la cabeza apoyada en su codo mientras analizaba el comportamiento de Draco.  
  
Tenía que admitir que le había aterrado la reacción del Veela. Draco había mantenido su temperamento bajo control....... Básicamente, lo había ignorado. Esto lo había herido más de lo que deseaba admitir. Se había acostumbrado a la constante atención de su Veela.  
  
"Te enamoraste de él y apenas lo conoces" se decía "Pensé que iba a explotar o venir a verme tan pronto como llegara pero no ha hecho nada de eso......Sólo se sienta ahí, ignorándome......fui un tonto.....un completo y absoluto tonto.....  
  
Tomó la carta de la pata que extendía la lechuza, acariciando sus plumas cariñosamente. Ella chasqueó su pico y froto su cabeza contra la palma de la mano de su dueño en un gesto de despedida, antes de extender las alas y elevarse a través de la ventana abierta con un suave ulular.  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry retornó su atención a la carta entre sus manos. Se congeló al reconocer el escudo de la familia Malfoy en el sobre.  
  
Lo abrió con manos temblorosas, agradecido aunque ansioso al descubrir que no era el Howler que esperaba o veneno. Comenzó a leer los elegantes rasgos, entornando ligeramente los ojos al leer la confiada y atrevida misiva.  
  
Querido señor Potter.  
  
No tiene idea lo difícil que ha sido persuadir a mi esposa  
para que no le enviara el malicioso Howler que estaba  
planeando, así que agradezca que soy bueno en manipulación y  
chantaje.  
  
Aunque nunca hemos sido cercanos y nos conocimos en una  
situación inusual, siento que soy capaz de juzgar su carácter  
quizás más correctamente que sus amigos.  
  
Su padre era igual: valiente, poderoso e inteligente, pero  
sobre todo leal. Quizás su valor más evidente era la lealtad.  
Se preocupaba profundamente y luchaba por sus amigos, incluso  
Peter Pettigrew, y especialmente por usted y su madre.  
  
Usted comparte especialmente el mismo terco orgullo que él  
poseía, que rivalizaba con el del tristemente célebre Sirius  
Black, nuestro reconocido escapista de Azkaban, y el bien  
conocido Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts.  
  
Sin embargo, aunque usted comparte muchos de sus rasgos, y  
tiene una extraña semejanza con James Potter, excepto por los  
ojos verdes de su madre, tengo que admitir que probablemente  
se parezca a su madre más de lo que imagina.  
  
Lily Evans era la chica más popular de Hogwarts. Era hija de  
Muggles, por supuesto, pero hermosa, muy hermosa e  
inmensamente inteligente. Era muy perceptiva. Aunque era  
diferente de su padre. Era astuta, algo que me sorprendió al  
principio. Después de todo, los Slytherin éramos conocidos  
como los más astutos de todos, y un Gryffindor ni siquiera  
podía compararse con nosotros.  
  
Creo que lo único que evitó que fuera Slytherin fue su sangre  
Muggle. Ginny Weasley me la recuerda, aunque vagamente. Tenía  
el mismo cabello rojo, aunque el de su madre era más caoba.  
  
Tengo la sospecha que cuando a usted le tocó el sorteo al  
sombrero quedó suspendido en su decisión entre Gryffindor y  
Slytherin. El hablar parsel era una de las habilidades más  
reconocidas con las que fue bendecido Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Usted es producto de la mezcla de tres personas. Tiene la  
apariencia, lealtad, poder y orgullo de su padre; los ojos, la  
astucia y percepción de su madre; y por último, pero no por  
eso lo menos importante, el regalo de poder hablar parsel del  
heredero de Slytherin.  
  
Usted es quizás la persona más inusual. Un muchacho que salió  
de un vil origen, cuidado por desesperados familiares que sé  
que se preocuparon muy poco por usted. No le diré cómo obtuve  
esta información, y nunca se lo diré a mi hijo. Es algo que  
espero usted le cuente algún día.  
  
Debe estar tremendamente intrigado de por qué no lo maté en mi  
casa, al igual que a sus amigos. La principal razón, por  
supuesto, es el hecho de que Draco lo ama. Aunque pareciera  
alguna clase de elaborado chiste.....  
  
La segunda razón es el hecho de que usted sabe quien soy. No  
le voy a negar que soy un Mortífago y sirvo al hombre que mató  
a sus padres despiadadamente. Después de todo, ahora usted  
está considerado como de la familia, y la familia Malfoy en  
pleno está consciente de mi servidumbre hacia el Señor Oscuro.  
  
Sólo quiero informarle que Draco nunca tuvo la intención de  
convertirse en un seguidor, y yo nunca permitiría que mi hijo  
se presentara ante otro hombre como un simple sirviente.  
  
Así que ya sabe la verdad, Conoce el único camino en que una  
persona podría arrancarme el corazón. Amo a mi esposa  
muchísimo, pero mi hijo, mi hermoso hijo, significa para mí  
incluso más que ella.  
  
Él es lo único capaz de derribar las barreras que construí a  
mi alrededor todos estos años. Es mi orgullo y mi joya, igual  
que usted lo era para su propio padre, si recuerdo  
correctamente las veces que los vi en el Callejón Diagon antes  
que Dumbledore les pidiera que se ocultaran.  
  
Draco es incapaz de negar el hecho de que está  
desesperadamente enamorado de usted. No sé las razones por las  
que están peleados y no quiero entrometerme. Sus opiniones son  
suyas, en la medida que no hieran a mi hijo aún más.  
  
Usted entró en esta relación sin considerar las consecuencias,  
y esa, siento, es la razón por la que tropezó con tantas  
dificultades. Dumbledore siempre fue un tonto casamentero y  
siempre lo será.  
  
Sé de cierto que en este momento Draco está alejado, ocultando  
su dolor detrás de una mascara inexpresiva, que yo mismo ayudé  
a crear cuando estaba muy joven. Debe recordar que está  
enojado, celoso y herido.  
  
Los Veela son posesivos y él sólo necesita tiempo antes de  
actuar. Pronto regresará a su lado, no lo dude.  
  
Jamás confesaré que escribí esta carta bajo ninguna  
circunstancia, y tan pronto como lea la última palabra  
automáticamente se convertirá en cenizas.  
  
Su futuro padre político.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry dejó caer la carta impactado. Observó mientras se incendiaba automáticamente, convirtiéndose en cenizas para luego desintegrarse. No quedó evidencia alguna de que Harry hubiera recibido dicha carta, lo cual, obviamente, había sido la intención de Lucius. Sintió que la esperanza crecía en su corazón, pero la desestimó tan rápidamente como la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a surgir.  
  
La esperanza lo único que haría es que fuera más difícil enfrentarlo.  
  
Harry estaba sentado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, rodeado de sus amigos y sonriendo a Seamus Finnigan cuando escuchó que golpeaban en el retrato. Seamus brinco, sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a abrir, permitiendo que quien fuera que estaba tocando, entrara.  
  
Harry contuvo la respiración cuando vio nada menos que a Draco Malfoy parado en el umbral, su espalda recta y decidida, pero sus ojos suaves, mostrando las emociones que no podía ocultar. El moreno rápidamente aplastó la esperanza, repentinamente renovada, que lo inundó al verlo. Sabía que no podría enfrentar otro rechazo. Era mejor no tener esperanzas, a que todas sus esperanzas fueran destruidas.  
  
-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Draco suave pero insistentemente.  
  
-Vayan a nuestra habitación- sugirió Seamus al instante, empujando a un azorado Harry hacia las escaleras con Draco siguiéndolo silenciosamente.  
  
Ron parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Había pensado que Draco Malfoy era demasiado testarudo como para disculparse con su pareja, y era obvio que estaba allí para hacerlo. Y para completar, Seamus obviamente tenía algo que ver con eso.  
  
-¿Seamus Finnigan acaba de dejar a Draco Malfoy entrar en nuestra sala común y lo está guiando a nuestra habitación para que se quede a solas con Harry?  
  
-Sí, lo hizo- confirmó Hermione con una sonrisa, satisfecha.  
  
Cuando Seamus regresó riendo feliz se hundió en el sillón. Elevó una ceja ante los rostros atónitos que lo observaban, fingiendo confusión.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Pensé que estabas detrás de Harry?- Dean estaba confundido.  
  
-Harry es de Draco- contestó Seamus, como si la simple respuesta solucionara todo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ron perplejo.  
  
-Harry no puede ser mío y no me siento mal, yo lo amo pero no estoy enamorado de él. No puedo darle lo que necesita- explicó Seamus.  
  
-Estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo Hermione con acento maternal, agradecida de que el muchacho hubiera desistido de sus tontas fantasías en función de la felicidad de Harry. Sabía que Seamus se había dejado guiar por la lujuria, y que en resumidas cuentas, ambos muchachos estarían mejor si Harry regresaba con Draco.  
  
Seamus sonrió abiertamente, dándole a ella una burlona sonrisa.  
  
-Sólo espero que funcione- murmuró preocupado, mordiendo ausente su labio inferior, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos muchachos cedían con facilidad.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama, en silencio, la vista fija en el Veela. Tembló ligeramente bajo la mirada de Draco, consciente de que podía fácilmente curar su corazón o romperlo aún más. Rogó porque no lo volviera a lastimar. Dudaba que pudiera recuperarse.  
  
Draco lo observó en silencio, sintiendo como la familiar necesidad de tocarlo crecía en su corazón. Incapaz de negarse a si mismo por más tiempo el acercarse a su pareja, se sentó a su lado, tomándose su tiempo para controlar sus emociones antes de comenzar a hablar y explicar sus acciones.  
  
-Tú no eres solo mi pareja, Harry- dijo finalmente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el moreno, la amargura era evidente.  
  
-Tú eres todo para mí, absolutamente todo- confesó Draco.  
  
Harry agachó la cabeza, reacio a ver el dolor en los ojos del Veela. Se sobresaltó cuando Draco se movió, levantando un dedo para elevar el rostro de Harry hacia él. Sus ojos quedaron prisioneros, ambos sintiendo la ya familiar atracción magnética que los impulsaba a unirse.  
  
Harry luchó, sabiendo que ceder ahora sólo ocasionaría más problemas a futuro en su relación. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Draco nunca más lo dañaría de esa forma. No aceptaría una disculpa a menos que ambos comprometieran su orgullo.  
  
-¿No tienes una idea de lo que me haces, verdad?- preguntó Draco finalmente, una ligera incredulidad y asombro en su voz.  
  
Harry dudó antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente, cuidando de no desplazar la mano de Draco. No quería que el otro chico dejara de tocarlo. Deseaba que Draco lo tocara, lo acariciara, lo besara, lo amara....no quería que el Veela partiera.  
  
-Esa es probablemente la razón de nuestros problemas, porque no hemos hablado de esto, ¿verdad?- peguntó Draco elevando un tanto la voz  
  
-No- contestó Harry, a la retórica pregunta.  
  
-¿Comprendes lo que es la Atracción Magnética, verdad?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Sabes por qué estoy atraído por ti?  
  
-El Veela que hay en ti me necesita- contestó Harry sencillamente, manteniendo una respuesta razonablemente breve.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño, una oscura mirada apareciendo en sus ojos. ¿Seguro que Harry no creía que la única razón por la que lo necesitaba era como pareja? ¡Seguro que Harry sabía que si quería estar con él era porque lo amaba!  
  
-¿Crees que solo estoy contigo porque soy un Veela?- le preguntó lentamente, redactando la pregunta cuidadosamente.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, probando que la teoría de Draco había sido la correcta. El corazón del rubio se apretó ante la imagen. ¿Que había hecho, se preguntaba, pensar a su pareja que sólo quería estar con él por el enlace y para satisfacer sus urgencias Veela?.  
  
-¡Nunca te gusté antes de esto!- se defendió Harry, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de si mismo en una señal inconsciente de auto-consuelo.  
  
-Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de descubrirlo- señaló Draco, cuidando de mantener una voz tenue. Harry era como un animal asustadizo, sus grandes ojos reflejaban emociones en conflicto. Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, rodear con sus brazos el esbelto cuerpo, pero no podía.....no todavía.  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que el Veela tenía un punto válido. Nunca habían hablado civilizadamente antes de ser forzados por el enlace. Incluso podían haber estado relacionados antes del dieciseisavo cumpleaños del Veela si Harry no hubiera sido ubicado en Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin.  
  
Draco suspiró suavemente ante el silencio de su pareja. Sabía que hablar con él iba a ser difícil, pero había asumido que Harry entendía el enlace Veela. Aparentemente, estaba equivocado. Por lo tanto, no era extraño que hubieran tenido problemas.  
  
-¿Crees que te amo porque soy un Veela- era una declaración más que una pregunta.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, diciéndole a Draco que estaba en lo correcto. El rubio observó como las órbitas verde esmeralda se velaban por la tristeza antes que las oscuras pestañas bajaran, ocultando la expresión de la vista como un signo de auto-conservación.  
  
-Los Veela eligen a su pareja por el olor, Harry. Escogen la persona perfecta para ellos, corazón, cuerpo y alma....  
  
-No entiendo....-gritó Harry finalmente, perdiendo el control.  
  
-Nunca hubiera sido capaz de elegirte como mi pareja, Harry, a menos que te amara. Los Veela son capaces de elegir una persona en todo el mundo a la que van a amar y con la que se van a unir. Podría haberme enamorado de cualquiera, un muggle, un gigante....pero te elegí a ti, Harry....estaba enamorado de ti, así que mi sangre Veela te eligió- explicó Draco suavemente.  
  
-¿Me amabas antes de recibir tu herencia?- preguntó Harry, mirando al Veela con incredulidad. Deseaba creerle. No había nada que deseara más que lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y suplicar que lo besara, acariciara y amara......Pero no podía. Necesitaba saber que el Veela estaba diciendo la verdad antes de entregarse y permitir que reparara su corazón roto. Dudaba que pudiera enfrentarlo de otra manera. Había vivido casi toda su vida dentro de una mentira; había sido un muggle hasta los once años, y luego el Hogwarts había sido el Niño-Que-Vivió que tenía que salvar al mundo mágico, sin saber por qué era el blanco de Voldemort. No podía enfrentar el hecho de amar a Draco si el Veela no lo amaba a su vez.  
  
-Sí. ¿Sabes cuan difícil fue tratar de negar mi amor, Harry? Tuve que machacarte durante un tiempo; lanzaba miradas como puñales a Seamus Finnigan e intenté terminar con la competencia años antes de recibir mi Herencia. Mi herencia solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que había tratado de negar por tanto tiempo.....estoy y siempre estaré enamorado de ti y sólo de ti.  
  
Draco asió la barbilla de Harry apretando ligeramente, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero si lo bastante como para que el otro lo notara. Sus ojos se encontraron; los plateados atormentados chocando con los verdes desconcertados.  
  
-Lamento ser tan posesivo, Harry. Es sólo mi naturaleza. Me hiere verte con alguien más, saber que puedo perderte.......  
  
Draco perdió la voz antes de continuar, pero la recuperó al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a llamear con deseo y amor. Necesitaba que Harry entendiera por qué hacía lo que hacía. Necesitaba que supiera que lo amaba, que se preocupaba por él, que lo adoraba.....  
  
-Soy el único que tiene permitido tocarte, probarte.......Sólo yo puedo adorarte con mis manos, cuerpo y boca, hacerte suspirar y gemir como yo.......  
  
Draco cerró los ojos, no hacía falta que continuara diciéndole a Harry lo que sentía. Sacó de su mente la imagen de Harry, clavado bajo él, suplicándole que lo tocara. No necesitaba esa clase de distracción justo ahora.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos, encontrando los comprensivos ojos verdes. Harry entendía. Sabía que el Veela que había en Draco necesitaba enlazarse con él, especialmente dado que la Estación de Apareamiento estaba cada vez más cerca, pero todavía no estaba listo para comprometerse completamente. Tenía dieciséis años. No quería atarse para el resto de su vida justo ahora, especialmente por el peligro venidero que la guerra actual proveía. ¿Qué le pasaría a Draco si Harry moría?  
  
-Es sólo que no quiero enlazarme todavía......sólo tengo dieciséis....  
  
-No tenemos que unirnos todavía, Harry. Nunca te obligaría. Sólo necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que sientes por mi- susurró Draco suavemente.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
Las palabras eran firmes pero suaves, dejando en Draco la duda de que fueran ciertas. Pero estaban llenas de un cansancio y una sinceridad que hicieron que el corazón de Draco se apretara. Había anhelado escuchar esas palabras por tanto tiempo, que por un momento se preguntó si lo habría imaginado. Miró fijamente los sinceros ojos verdes de Harry y sintió que el amor que le tenía su pareja lo rodeaba. Su pareja lo amaba. Harry, el chico que amaba, correspondía a su amor.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta pero deseaba escuchar la confirmación.  
  
-Sí. Te amo mucho..... por eso puedes herirme tanto. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que sólo me amabas porque tenías que.......nunca he dormido con nadie más, Draco.....  
  
-No tienes que decirlo......  
  
-......quería que fueras el primero- concluyó Harry, ignorando la interrupción y enrojeciendo ligeramente.  
  
Draco sonrió, la alegría reflejada en sus ojos plateados inusualmente suaves. Estaba agradecido por la confesión de Harry, aunque había sido inesperada.  
  
-No sabes cuanto significa para mí- fue todo lo que dijo. Esto significaba todo para él. El saber que Harry deseaba que él fuera el primero, que su pareja deseaba entregarle a él, Draco Malfoy, el regalo de su virginidad, algo que una vez tomado nunca podría ser reemplazado.  
  
Draco se inclinó hacia delante, su mano subió para rozar suavemente con sus dedos la mejilla de Harry quien tembló ante su toque, disfrutando el contacto del Veela después de estar alejado de él por varios días. El toque casi fue demasiado. Harry pudo sentir el comienzo del deseo caldeando su sangre y haciendo que sus nervios hormiguearan con anticipación.  
  
-Draco....  
  
La voz era suave y áspera por el anhelo. Los ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con los plateados con una intensidad que impactó a Draco, quien sintió como la sangre Veela corría por sus venas, calentándolo con un relámpago de deseo. Su Harry era tan hermoso.....tan absoluta e increíblemente hermoso.....  
  
-¿Si amor?  
  
-Bésame, por favor.  
  
Draco acercó su cara hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, sus oscuras pestañas rozando ligeramente sus encendidas mejillas. Draco respiró en sus labios, adorando el modo en que Harry gemía ante el gesto.  
  
-Draco.....  
  
Eso fue todo lo que se escuchó antes que Harry fuera aplastado contra el Veela, sus labios deslumbrados mientras Draco abría los suyos antes que una magnífica lengua entrara a explorar. Mientras sus lenguas se retorcían y se batían en duelo, gozando al estar reunidas una vez más, Draco empujó a Harry hacia la cama y cayó sobre él, necesitando mayor contacto, probar que no era un sueño y que Harry estaba realmente en sus brazos, con él.  
  
Harry gimió, arqueándose en busca de un mayor contacto. Draco deslizó una mano bajo su camisa, sus dedos vagando sutiles sobre sus rosados pezones que instantáneamente se endurecieron ante su toque. Jugueteó con la argolla del pezón, deleitándose con los dulces sonidos que obtenía de su amado.  
  
Gimió y se inclinó acercándose más, jadeando contra la suave piel del cuello de Harry, tratando de calmar su creciente deseo. Había pasado tanto tiempo......Había añorado ser capaz de ver a Harry así.......con los ojos cerrados por el placer, los labios rosados hinchados por su ataque, mientras luchaba por no gritar, sus manos rizadas contra las mantas, la espalda arqueada para que sus cuerpos chocaran, creando una fricción casi imposible de soportar.  
  
-Te amo- susurró Draco en su oído.  
  
-Yo también te amo.  
  
Para Draco este fue el momento más perfecto de su vida. Harry había correspondido a su toque, le había confesado su amor, y estaban juntos de nuevo, como tenía que ser. Mirándose en los aturdidos ojos verdes supo que estaba completamente perdido......cedería a cualquier cosa con tal que Harry nunca lo abandonara, y el orgullo se podía ir al diablo.  
  
Había cosas más valiosas que el orgullo, más valiosas que ser un Malfoy. Harry significaba más para él que cualquier cosa, más que todo. Era, como ya lo había dicho, su mundo entero.  
  
Continuará.........  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Laraeternal: Este review es del cap. 14, pero lo pusiste cuando ya estaba todo listo, discúlpanos por no contestarte en el capítulo anterior. Pero como verás la pareja se reconcilió sin necesidad de bofetadas y sí, Seamus ayudó. En cuanto a Narcissa, es medio Veela y vengativa, aún va a molestar más adelante, y Caitlin también va a molestar, pero poquillo. Besos y hasta la próxima  
  
nima jaganashi: Bueno, esperamos que te haya parecido bien tierna la reconciliación y, como viste, Seamus ayudó. Ahora tenemos un nuevo grupo, el anterior nos lo volaron, si quieres unirte la dirección está en nuestro perfil. Serás bienvenida. Besos  
  
Ximena: Complacida, se reconciliaron jeje. Saludines.  
  
CaNi: Listo el nuevo capítulo, que bueno que te guste aunque no el slash, pero le deberías dar una oportunidad al género, hay muy buenas historias. Bye  
  
Amazona Verde: Bueno, los Gry y Sly no se unieron aunque apoyan a sus amigos, el que ayudó a resolverlo fue Seamus, lo cual es justo ya que él lo armó. Besos  
  
Gran-selene: Mientras algo superior no nos lo impida, prometemos seguir traduciendo y trataremos de mantener la frecuencia de actualización. Gracias!  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, aquí tienes másssss, esperamos que leerlo en español haya cumplido con todas tus expectativas. Besotes.  
  
txiri: Bueno, ya se arreglaron. Es cierto que el rubio es muy celoso, pero hay que entenderlo, es Veela. Sobre lo que descubrió Zabini, pronto lo hablarán. Besitos  
  
hermi 16: Capítulo nuevo listo, recién salido del horno. Lo que ocurre es que la versión corregida es mucho más completa que la original, tiene un promedio de un 25 a 30% de historia agregada, a veces más, y eso es mucho. Que bueno que nos sigas. Besitos.  
  
Naria Burrfoot: Pues esperamos que los exámenes te dejen un tiempito libre para continuar con esta bella historia. Besos.  
  
Azalea Snape: Pues el rubio se dio cuenta que tú tenías razón (con una ayudita de Seamus) y fue a disculparse. Así se hace Drakito. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Besos  
  
verotto: Pues unos cuantos dólares, euros, libras o lo que sea no nos vendrían nada mal, habrá que ver si los demás apoyan tu idea, pero gracias de antemano jajajja. Besos.  
  
Murtilla: Bueno, creemos que con este capítulo quedaron respondidas todas tus preguntas, y esperamos que te haya gustado la reconciliación. Besos  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Que bueno que te entusiasme tanto la historia, esperamos te haya gustado este capítulo. Los dibujos son geniales, hechos por Goettia, toda una artista. Tienes razón, la autora es genial, y la obra increíble, y estas dos traductoras agradecemos tus palabras de corazón, jeje. Besitos.  
  
Aryblack: ¡Ordenes cumplidas, listo el siguiente capítulo! A cambio tienes que seguir poniendo review, que nos hacen mucha ilusión jeje. Y nada, que se reconciliaron y no decapitaron a nadie. Bye.  
  
malena: Gracias por lo de la rapidez, tratamos de actualizar semanalmente. Le diremos a la autora, y la verdad, también nosotras esperamos que tenga un final feliz jeje. Bye  
  
marla: Reconciliación lista y todo arreglado, esperamos que estés complacida. Hasta el viernes  
  
Velia: Pues en esta historia los amigos apoyan a la parejita, los Gryffindor de corazón, y los Slytherin, por no tener que sufrir el mal humor de Draco, jeje. Ya tienes lista la reconciliación a la carta. Besos.  
  
Mireille: Pues listo, Draco pidió perdón, Harry perdonó, y se reconciliaron para tranquilidad de las masas que los aclaman jeje. Besos.  
  
Elsa: sabes, parte del encanto de estas historias es que son tan tiernas y están tan bien hechas, que no importa si son chico/chico o chico/chica, simplemente son dos personas que se aman, eso es todo, y por eso tal vez los imaginas así. No estamos muy seguras de cuál fue la intención de la autora, pero pensamos que la confusión de Harry respecto a Blaise es que cuando lo empujó contra la pared en la oscuridad, su mente tuvo relámpagos de cosas que pasaron cuando era pequeño, y por eso confundió diferentes realidades. Besos.  
  
Drakito 16: ¿Malas? Sip, lo sabemos, muajajaja. ¿Heroínas? Wow, maria y ali se ruborizan. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.  
  
Gaby: Hola Gaby, bienvenida, es un honor para estas humildes traductoras que este sea el primer review que escribes. Se lo mandaremos decir a la autora, estamos seguras que se va a poner muy feliz. Ya tienes lista la reconciliación. Nosotras esperamos poder seguir manteniendo el ritmo de actualización a un capítulo semanal. Besos y gracias 


	17. Un nuevo comienzo

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo17:  
  
UN NUEVO COMIENZO  
  
Harry despertó al día siguiente envuelto en los brazos de Draco, algo que pensaba que jamás volvería a suceder. Serpenteó ligeramente de modo que su rostro quedó presionado contra el hueco de la garganta del otro chico, suspirando con alivio al darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño.  
  
-Buenos días, amor- murmuró Draco roncamente en su oído, haciendo que el Gryffindor temblara.  
  
-Buenos días- suspiró Harry.  
  
Draco presionó un tierno beso sobre su frente, acariciando ligeramente la suave piel detrás de su oreja, lo que hizo que Harry gimiera suavemente. El rubio sonrió pícaramente, claramente deleitado con la reacción que le causaba.  
  
-Pensé que estaba soñando- confesó Harry.  
  
Draco se retiró ligeramente ante la confesión, para poder escudriñar en los ojos de su pareja. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron, llenos de amor y alivio mientras trataba de acercarse aún más al Veela. Draco sonrió suavemente, sus ojos brillando, y Harry sintió la ya familiar atracción magnética impulsándolo hacia el otro y se entregó con avidez.  
  
Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó posesivamente los labios del Veela bajo los suyos. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando sintió como Draco se fundía contra él. En eso escuchó ruidos procedentes de la cama de Ron y se separó, sabiendo que a su amigo no le gustaría verlo abrazado a Draco Malfoy, aún cuando Harry estuviera enamorado de él.  
  
-Provocador- gimió Draco, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama.  
  
-Por eso me amas- convino Harry.  
  
Draco se echo a reír, sin negarlo. Lo amaba porque deseaba esperar. Esto le demostraba que Harry deseaba que su enlace fuera especial, no apresurado. Respetaba eso. Harry era, y siempre sería, el típico Gryffindor, aún cuando tuviera varios rasgos Slytherin.  
  
El moreno saltó de la cama, aunque a regañadientes. No desearía tener que moverse nunca de ese cálido santuario que habían creado, pero no podían ocultarse allí eternamente, sin importar cuanto lo desearan.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Draco, sin querer moverse y deseando enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su pareja una vez más. Después de pasar noches terribles sin tener a Harry entre sus brazos, estaba negado a prepararse para su ausencia.  
  
-A mi baúl.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
Harry lo ignoró y comenzó a revolver, moviendo libros y ropa a un lado. Eventualmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, aferrando un pequeño anillo apretadamente en la palma de la mano. Se levantó y regresó a la cama. Draco lo miró en silencio antes de elevar una ceja interrogante. En silenció también, Harry le entregó el anillo.  
  
-Lo lamento- confesó. Y lo hacía. Su corazón se había roto cuando se lo quitó. Había sido un símbolo del amor que compartían, y aún cuando había dudado del amor de Draco hacia él, todavía recordaba la noche en que el rubio se lo había entregado. Su primera cita romántica sería algo que nunca olvidaría.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco bruscamente, preocupado de que Harry todavía quisiera romper con él.  
  
-Por quitármelo......me dolía llevarlo puesto cuando.......  
  
Se interrumpió cuando los labios del Veela demandaron unirse con los suyos. Draco entendía. Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en el lugar de Harry. El anillo habría sido un constante recordatorio de lo que habían sido una vez. El hecho de que su pareja lo hubiera guardado hizo que su corazón doliera ante el conocimiento de que lo había herido, algo que se había prometido no hacer nunca, bajo ningún concepto.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor, el brazo de Draco fuertemente enroscado alrededor de su cintura, el anillo de compromiso nuevamente en su dedo, rodeado por sus compañeros de Casa, el silencio fue mortal. Draco se limitó a sonreír, conduciendo a su pareja hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Buenos días- Harry saludó a Seamus que había abandonado la torre temprano junto a Hermione, quien le estaba brindando una ayuda de último minuto con el ensayo de Transformaciones.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry- saludo Seamus feliz, complacido al ver que su plan había funcionado. Podía decir que había tomado la decisión correcta.....Harry sonreía nuevamente, una sonrisa genuina que iluminaba todo su rostro y encendía sus ojos.  
  
-Finnigan- dijo Draco simplemente, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente a guisa de saludo.  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento antes de romper el contacto de sus ojos, mirando de manera inconsciente a Harry, quien estaba tomando algunas tostadas de la pila frente a él. La mirada de Draco se suavizó de inmediato cuando fijó sus ojos en su pareja.  
  
-¿Durmieron bien?- bromeó Seamus con ojos inocentes.  
  
Harry lo miró sin expresión. A veces, se preguntaba por qué Seamus se molestaba en hacer ciertas preguntas cuando la respuesta era obvia. Se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta repentina de que varios de los que los rodeaban reían disimuladamente. Draco se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, la boca crispada mientras contenía una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó Harry, perplejo.  
  
De inmediato, Draco colocó una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar su risa. Harry lo miró con curiosidad, claramente sin entender la insinuación sexual tras la 'inocente' pregunta de Seamus. Internamente, el Veela se maravilló de la inocencia de su pareja.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó.  
  
-Nada, querido- Draco se encogió de hombros, mordiendo su labio, los ojos bailando con malicia.  
  
-Dime- ordenó Harry, deseando saber.  
  
-¿Realmente quieres que lo haga?- insistió Draco, sus ojos brillando con alegría reprimida.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-El comentario de Finnigan no se refiere a dormir, Harry. Pregunta si tuvimos sexo anoche- Draco sonrió con picardía.  
  
Harry quedó impactado, su rostro enrojeció terriblemente mientras miraba a Draco con incredulidad. Distraídamente, se preguntaba si había escuchado correctamente, pero al ver la maliciosa mirada en los usualmente fríos ojos de Draco, supo que sí lo había hecho.  
  
-¿QUÉ?- gritó.  
  
-Tú me pediste que te dijera- señaló Draco con suficiencia.  
  
-Pues en el futuro no me digas- gruñó Harry, claramente incapaz de oponer nada más a la lógica en la defensa de Draco.  
  
-¿Entonces?- insistió Seamus, deseando saber. Puede que no estuviera enamorado de Harry, pero su amigo todavía era un chico hermoso, y pensaba que juntos él y Draco Malfoy, quien era igualmente grandioso, sería algo increíblemente erótico  
  
-¡Seamus!- bufó Harry, claramente mortificado al discutir su vida sexual en un lugar donde todos lo podían escuchar.  
  
-¿Qué? Simplemente, tengo curiosidad, Harry- replicó el otro con astucia- ¿Por qué estás avergonzado?  
  
-Estoy avergonzado porque estás discutiendo mi maldita vida sexual frente a toda la escuela- siseó Harry, bajando la voz para que solamente Draco y Seamus pudieran escuchar.  
  
-¿Y entonces?- jadeó Seamus, distendiendo la mandíbula.  
  
Él siempre había asumido que Harry permanecería virgen hasta el matrimonio. Era terriblemente anticuado sobre las relaciones sexuales y el pensar que entregaría su virginidad con tanta facilidad era alucinante.  
  
-¡No!- bufó Harry, con la voz y la expresión escandalizadas. ¡Él nunca podría.......! Al menos no hasta que se hubiera casado. Los Dursley siempre le habían dicho que hacerlo era pecado, y aunque nunca había creído lo que ellos le decían, especialmente después de haber descubierto la existencia de Hogwarts, siempre había pensado que el sexo era algo especial para ser realizado con la persona que se amaba una vez casados. No tenía ninguna intención de tener sexo sin casarse primero.  
  
Draco sonrió con picardía, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento de bromear con Harry. Decidió rescatar a su pareja antes que la situación se saliera de control. Sabía que el moreno lo culparía por su vergüenza.  
  
-Harry y yo estamos tratando de ajustar nuestra relación, Finnigan- informó sencillamente Draco al muchacho irlandés, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su Gryffindor en un gesto de posesión. No haría ningún daño, pensó, mostrar a todo el mundo que el chico era suyo.  
  
Instintivamente, Harry se inclinó sobre el toque, deseando sentir a Draco una vez más, para asegurarse que el Veela realmente lo había ido a ver para arreglar las cosas. No había esperado que cediera, pero lo había hecho....por amor a él. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.  
  
-Entonces.....¿no lo perdonaste enseguida?- interrogó Seamus, curioso.  
  
-No- contestó Harry brevemente.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Ya cállate, Finnigan- gruñó Draco.  
  
Seamus se calló rápidamente, ya había aprendido que era mejor dejarlos solos con su relación. El Veela podría matado la próxima vez y Seamus no quería morir a los dieciséis. Quería vivir un poco antes.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Vas a regresar a la Torre?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry horas más tarde.  
  
Estaban en Historia de la Magia, escuchando, o mejor dicho, todos excepto Hermione, pretendiendo escuchar, la clase del Profesor Binns sobre las eras oscuras de Grindelwald. Era asombroso lo aburrida que podía sonar una guerra tan fascinante.  
  
-Probablemente- Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de permanecer despierto.  
  
-Y luego Gridelwald se vio a si mismo en el espejo de Erised. ¿Puede decirme alguien lo que muestra el espejo?  
  
La pregunta sorprendió a Harry quien alzó la mirada. Recordaba el espejo vívidamente. La primera vez que lo había visto, le había mostrado a sus padres, y la última vez había recuperado la Piedra Filosofal. Podía escuchar perfectamente las palabras de Dumbledore, incluso ahora, años después.  
  
-El espejo muestra los deseos de tu corazón- contestó Harry suavemente.  
  
Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él. Habitualmente no respondía a nada en Historia de la Magia. Usualmente lo hacía Hermione, dado que era la única que verdaderamente prestaba atención a la clase. Harry nunca antes había hecho eso, y no sabían qué lo había poseído para hacerlo ahora.  
  
-¿Podría explicarse?- pidió el Profesor Binns, claramente sorprendido de que alguien además de Hermione supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
-Es un espejo que muestra lo que tu corazón desea. El hombre más feliz del mundo sería capaz de utilizarlo como un espejo normal, pero todos los demás verían el reflejo de aquello que más desearan o necesitaran.  
  
-¡Excelente!. Cinco puntos para Gryffindors, señor Potter. Entonces Grindelwald se vio a si mismo en el espejo, conquistando al mundo. Esto lo condujo a la locura, a esforzarse por alcanzar la meta que le mostraba. Por lo tanto, intentó apoderarse del mundo mágico.....  
  
Harry se durmió enseguida. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó distraídamente qué vería él. Tenía una vaga idea que le mostraría a Draco, varios niños de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, sus amigos, con sus padres y familiares muertos en el fondo.  
  
Fue un pensamiento reconfortante, saber que al fin había encontrado una familia y la felicidad. De cierta manera, había conseguido reemplazar lo que le había sido arrebatado, y ese pensamiento alivió su corazón.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry estaba sentado en la Torre, a donde se había mudado de vuelta por insistencia de Draco, no que le molestara, esperando que el rubio regresara de su práctica de Quidditch. Escuchó que golpeaban el retrato y preguntó a Merlín quién era.  
  
-Un perro- Merlín hizo un guiño.  
  
Comprendiendo, se paró apresuradamente y caminó hacia el retrato. Lo abrió y se apartó para dejar que entrara el enorme perro negro. Cuando cerró el retrato fue empujado dentro de un apretado abrazo, presionado fuertemente cerca del cuerpo de su padrino. Sonrió, pero a medida que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, se dio cuenta que el animago no conocía su propia fuerza.  
  
-Sirius, me estás ahogando- bromeó.  
  
Sirius lo soltó de inmediato, con el rostro preocupado. Harry le sonrió, deseando tranquilizar al otro hombre. Era claro que Sirius había estado preocupado por él. Fue a sentarse en el sofá y el mago lo siguió.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
La pregunta era relativamente sencilla pero Harry sabía por instinto que un simple 'estoy bien' no satisfaría a su protector padrino. Mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no podía negar que estaba agradecido por esa protección. Sirius era como un padre para él.  
  
-Estoy mejor- confesó.  
  
Sirius aceptó su respuesta con los ojos azules ligeramente entrecerrados para ver si Harry le estaba mintiendo. Aparentemente, quedó satisfecho pues se relajo y asintió, despatarrándose en el sofá de una manera tan poco digna que hizo que Harry sonriera. Sirius, aún en su forma humana, le recordaba a Hocicos. Se sentaron en silencio un buen rato, Sirius obviamente esperaba que Harry hablara.  
  
-Draco y yo.....hablamos. Vino anoche a la Torre Gryffindor y habló conmigo.  
  
-¿Fue a buscarte?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido. Parece que Snape había tenido razón después de todo, reflexionó de mala gana, claro que no lo iba admitir ante el otro hombre en algún momento cercano. ¡Snape nunca le permitiría olvidarlo!  
  
-Sí- Harry sonrió, entendiendo el tono ligeramente asombrado de Sirius.  
  
Draco era, y siempre lo sería, un hombre demasiado orgulloso. Harry se había sorprendido la pasada noche al ver al Veela disculpándose, cuando había pensado que Draco estaba esperando que él se disculpara, algo que Harry nunca habría hecho.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Sirius, curioso.  
  
-Hablamos sobre por qué estábamos tan furiosos. El me dijo que fueron los celos los que provocaron sus acciones y nunca quiso decir lo que dijo. Acepté sus disculpas y le comenté como me sentía respecto al enlace y su amor por mí. Me aseguró que me amaba por mi mismo, que sus poderes Veela sólo hicieron que tomara conciencia de que lo hacía- Harry se ruborizó, una mirada casi soñadora en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó después?- insistió Sirius, deseando saber más detalles.  
  
-¡Nada!- negó Harry con vehemencia.....con demasiada vehemencia en opinión de Sirius.  
  
El animago elevó una ceja ante la apresurada respuesta, tomando nota del ruborizado rostro de Harry, los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso. Internamente sonrió, suponiendo correctamente que su ingenuo ahijado había sido besado.  
  
-No me mientas, Harry- pidió severamente, esperando fastidiar a su ahijado. Sabía que el chico estaba avergonzado, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que fuera capaz de confesarle cualquier cosa. Le preocupaba la inexperiencia de Harry. Su ahijado se iba a casar y a unir con un Veela, y los Veela eran criaturas increíblemente pasionales que necesitaban manifestar su amor a través del sexo. Si el joven temía contarle algo, especialmente algo tan pequeño como un beso, entonces nunca le diría si Draco hacía algo que le hiciera sentir incómodo......y si Draco lo había hecho......se lo haría pagar, de eso Sirius estaba convencido.  
  
-Él......nosotros.....yo.....nos besamos, ¿vale?- explotó Harry finalmente, cerrando una mano sobre su boca impresionado tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios. El rubor comenzó abrirse camino por su rostro, reflejándose en sus mejillas  
  
Sirius rió abiertamente, divertido por la reacción de su ahijado ante su investigación y por su confesión. De veras que era inocente para su edad. En realidad se sentía aliviado de que el chico no tuviera mucha experiencia pues aunque dificultaría la conversación, sabía que Harry merecía algo mejor que un simple sexo casual..  
  
-Harry, todo el mundo se besa, no es nada vergonzoso. Sólo pregunto si hiciste algo que no comprendas.  
  
-¿Cómo qué?- interrogó Harry, luciendo confundido.  
  
Sirius se mordió el labio, maravillándose internamente de cuan inocente era Harry en realidad. Sabía que era importante que sostuvieran esta conversación sobre sexo, pues el chico debía estar consciente de lo que ocurriría su noche de bodas. Sin embargo, era bastante embarazoso, especialmente cuando Sirius podía recordar vívidamente los verdes ojos del gorjeante bebé que había acunado dieciséis años antes.  
  
-¿Sabes qué va a suceder cuando ustedes se enlacen?- preguntó finalmente con suavidad.  
  
-Sí.....quiero decir....sé que nosotros.......ya sabes- Harry enrojeció.  
  
-¿Sabes cómo vas a hacerlo?¿Sabes qué ocurre cuando un hombre tiene sexo con otro hombre?- interrogó Sirius, necesitando saber.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, claramente mortificado. Bajó los ojos, evitando deliberadamente el contacto con los de su padrino. Sabía que Sirius sólo estaba preocupado por el, y que necesitaba conocer lo que el hombre intentaba explicarle, pero podría haber vivido sin hablar de sexo con su sobre-protector padrino.  
  
-No en realidad- murmuró reacio.  
  
-No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Harry. Se que estás apenado pero necesitamos sentarnos y hablar sobre esto. No quiero que vayas a unirte a Draco sin saber lo que te espera hasta que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿Duele?- preguntó el joven suavemente. El que no tuviera experiencia no quería decir que no sintiera curiosidad. Había escuchado las historias de sus compañeros de cuarto, especialmente de Seamus, dado que el irlandés era muy abierto en sus comentarios sobre sus conquistas sexuales, pero Harry a veces pensaba que exageraban.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- Sirius parpadeó.  
  
-El sexo.....¿duele?  
  
-No en realidad......- Sirius luchaba por explicarse.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Los ojos de Harry estaban plenos de una curiosidad casi infantil, que hizo que Sirius casi creyera que era demasiado joven para el sexo y las relaciones. Deseaba que lo fuera. Daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de regresar el tiempo y haber podido pasar su vida criando a su abusado ahijado en lugar de estar encerrado lejos mientras Harry era obligado a vivir con los Dursley, quienes lo odiaban por algo que él no podía controlar o cambiar.  
  
-Bien...tener sexo con un hombre es diferente que dormir con una chica. ¿Sabes lo que pasa con una muchacha?  
  
-Sí....el papá de Ron nos explicó- Harry enrojeció, recordando vívidamente el día que el señor Weasley se había sentado con ellos y discutido los pasos básicos del sexo. Tanto Ron como él se habían sentido muy mortificados.  
  
Sirius luchó por reprimir una sonrisa, sabiendo que si se reía ante la ingenuidad infantil de Harry la situación empeoraría y el chico se alejaría como un animal asustadizo.  
  
-Cuando duermes con un hombre existen dos roles, lo mismo que con la mujer. Uno de los hombres asume el papel dominante, en tu caso Draco.  
  
-Así que yo seré la mujer- preguntó Harry, comprendiendo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Harry enrojeció mientras entendía lo que Sirius de hecho estaba implicando. Draco.....tendría que colocar su......¿Cómo podría funcionar esto? Seguramente no era físicamente posible. Su rubor aumentó. De los rápidos vistazos que le había lanzado, sabía que Draco estaba muy bien dotado. Esto definitivamente lo lastimaría, decidió.  
  
-¿Así que él.....estará arriba?  
  
-Sí- Sirius asintió.  
  
-¿Y......como él......?  
  
-Usará un lubricante....un gel deslizante- explicó Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo....?  
  
-Primero te ensanchará con sus dedos para que no te desgarres cuando entre en ti- explicó Sirius, preguntándose por qué no estaba ruborizado-. El gel facilitará la penetración y el estiramiento te preparará de manera similar.  
  
-Oh....  
  
-Punzará al principio; siempre ocurre la primera vez, como a una chica. Pero puede ser increíble y estoy seguro que Draco será muy especial- lo tranquilizó Sirius, preguntándose como había logrado el chico andar por la vida libre de sexo.  
  
Harry enrojeció. Sabía que Draco haría de esa una noche especial para él. El Veela se había referido varias veces a su enlace y había insistido en que quería hacer de esa noche algo que Harry nunca olvidaría, aunque Harry dudaba que pudiera olvidar nada, sin importar lo que ocurriese. Esto indudablemente le lastimaría, pero confiaba en Draco. Sabía que trataría de hacer que fuera placentero para él.  
  
-Sólo no lo hagas hasta que estés completamente seguro de esto, Harry- pidió Sirius firmemente.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-Prométemelo.  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
Sirius lo miró aliviado. Abría su boca para continuar cuando el retrato se abrió y un empapado Draco entró con la escoba en la mano. Miró a Sirius con cautela, no muy seguro de su reacción hacia Harry y su relación. No deseaba encontrarse con que el animago había puesto a su pareja en su contra mientras estaba ausente.  
  
Sabía que Sirius era muy protector con su ahijado, a veces pensaba que demasiado, aunque entendía su comportamiento muy bien. La inocencia de Harry casi demandaba protección en función de preservarla.  
  
-Sirius sólo estaba hablándome- explico Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El Veela era casi obsesivo en su protección y aunque apreciaba la consideración que le mostraba a través de esa actitud, no quería tenerlo perpetuamente preocupado.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Draco, elevando una elegante ceja.  
  
Harry enrojeció profundamente, sin saber como decirle que Sirius había estado preparándolo para la noche de su enlace. Era demasiado embarazoso. Sabía que Draco esperaba esa noche con ansiedad y si descubría que estaba conversando sobre sexo, podría tomarlo como una señal de aliento.  
  
-Privado- contestó Sirius simplemente, deslizándose fuera del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.  
  
-Bye- se despidió Harry tras él.  
  
Sirius le lanzó un beso y le dio un descrito guiño antes de desaparecer, el retrato osciló cerrándose tras él. Harry pudo escuchar su risa a través del retrato y se ruborizó. Enfrentó a Draco quien lo observaba con curiosidad, los ojos plateados entrecerrados con inquietud.  
  
-¿De qué estaban hablando?  
  
-Era....privado......no tiene importancia....no era realmente sobre ti....  
  
-Oh- Draco no presionó sobre el asunto, pero se preguntó qué diablos le estaría diciendo Sirius para ruborizar de ese modo a su pareja.  
  
-Voy a tomar un baño- dijo Harry apresuradamente, deseando alejarse del insistente rubio, precipitándose hacia la puerta.  
  
Draco lo observó marchar divertido, sabiendo que cualquier otra pregunta sobre el asunto sólo asustaría a su pareja y lo alejaría de él. Además, estaba complacido de que al parecer Sirius no había tratado de persuadir a su pareja para que lo dejara de nuevo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Fue ya tarde esa noche, mientras estaban abrazados en la cama, cuando Draco recordó lo que Blaise le había dicho anteriormente. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo expresar sus temores en voz alta, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a Harry directamente.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-Hmmmm- murmuró, intentando abrir los ojos  
  
-Blaise me contó lo que pasó la otra noche en el corredor- susurró suavemente.  
  
De inmediato Harry se tensó en sus brazos, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño. No quería enojar a su pareja ahora que habían logrado reconciliarse. No quería perderlo nuevamente fisgoneando en su pasado, aún cuando necesitaba saber. Sin embargo, para que esta relación funcionara era indispensable que no hubiera secretos entre ellos.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry, esperando desesperadamente que Draco no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que él pensaba.  
  
-¿Quién te hizo daño, Harry?  
  
Harry trató de alejarse del abrazo de Draco pero el Veela lo aferró más estrechamente, ofreciéndole consuelo mientras silenciosamente le decía que no abandonaría el asunto hasta que su curiosidad hubiera sido satisfecha. El moreno gimió con angustia, su cabeza arrimándose al hombro de Draco mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro del otro chico. Demonios, no quería decirle al rubio, ni siquiera quería pensar en su pasado. Le lastimaba demasiado. Preferiría pretender que nunca había ocurrido y que su vida había comenzado en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Draco nuevamente, su voz le decía a Harry que no se detendría hasta que le respondiera la pregunta.  
  
-Mi tío......- admitió suavemente.  
  
Draco se congeló, difícilmente atreviéndose a creer lo que sus propios oídos le decían. Su Harry, el muchacho que amaba, había sido abusado por su propia familia, la gente que se suponía debía preocuparse por él y amarlo; la única familia que tenía lo había herido y Albus Dumbledore lo había colocado allí. Su odio y aversión hacia el viejo Director aumentó mientras luchaba por controlarse, sabiendo que no era tiempo de desvariar y despotricar. Harry necesitaba su apoyo.  
  
-¿Cómo?- susurró, acariciando la mejilla de su pareja, deseando consolarlo.  
  
Harry se encogió ante el toque, lágrimas deslizándose desde sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Comprendía que Draco tenía derecho de saber, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. No quería parecer débil. ¡Por Dios! Era Harry Potter, el Salvador del mundo mágico, vencedor de Voldemort, y ni siquiera pudo defenderse de un Muggle. Un impotente y débil Muggle. Sabía que Draco despreciaba a los Muggles por su debilidad y no quería que lo odiara a él por haber sido incapaz de enfrentarlos. Sabía, en lo más profundo, que Draco lo amaba demasiado como para considerar siquiera odiarlo, pero no quería que lo despreciara de nuevo.  
  
-No era tan malo al principio- confesó Harry, su voz ligeramente temblorosa por la emoción.  
  
-Cuéntame- lo animó el rubio, estrechando su abrazo sobre Harry.  
  
-Nunca me quisieron; siempre lo supe porque me lo decían. Decían que un monstruo como yo no merecía ser amado.  
  
El cerco de Draco se estrechó apretadamente acercando el sollozante cuerpo de Harry al propio, esperando ofrecerle consuelo. No podía creer que le hubieran dicho eso. Su Gryffindor merecía más que nadie el ser amado. Necesitaba ser protegido, cuidado, adorado, venerado.....Lo merecía.  
  
Su sangre Veela lo urgía a visitar y herir a la gente que lo había lastimado tan gravemente, pero dejó ese pensamiento a un lado, sabiendo que Harry lo necesitaba en ese momento, y aún quedaba más por escuchar.  
  
-No puedo recordar mucho sobre mi niñez. Imagino que lo he bloqueado por alguna razón. Me recuerdo siendo abandonado en un corral sin nada que hacer excepto observar a Dudley jugar con sus juguetes. Al principio siempre estaba solo....era como si no quisieran tocarme.  
  
Draco echaba humo en silencio. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle eso a un bebé? ¿Un delicado e indefenso bebé? Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy, quien era conocido por su crueldad, había sido tan despiadado con su niño. Más bien había mimado a Draco hasta el infinito, pasando horas enseñándole, jugando y hablando con él.  
  
-Tenía cinco años cuando mi tía Petunia me dio un balde de agua jabonosa y una esponja. Me hizo fregar el piso de la cocina por dos horas antes de permitirme tomar un vaso de agua. El desinfectante quemaba mis manos, pero ella me dijo que dejara de quejarme. Luego Dudley entró del exterior donde estaba jugando y llenó el piso de lodo. Ella me regañó por no limpiar apropiadamente.  
  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el jardín. Amaba estar en el jardín porque era libre. Nunca me permitían salir porque los vecinos podían verme, excepto cuando iba a la escuela o hacía mis faenas, pero como la gente no podía verme en el jardín trasero insistieron en que trabajara allí. Era tan tranquilo. Sin embargo, hubo un día que hacía demasiado calor y yo estaba muy quemado por estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, pues había tenido que desyerbar el jardín y lavar el carro nuevo de tío Vernon.  
  
También puedo recordar a la señora Figg. Acostumbraba a cuidarme cuando los Dursley estaban fuera o salían de vacaciones. Yo nunca tuve unas vacaciones antes- Harry suspiró pensativo.  
  
-¿Nunca?- preguntó Draco, impresionado ante el nivel de abuso que Harry había sufrido.  
  
-Aja. Me hubiera encantado ir a la playa......recuerdo una vez, antes que llegara mi carta de Hogwarts, me permitieron ir con ellos al zoológico. Accidentalmente solté una boa constrictor sobre mi primo. Me encerraron en mi alacena por eso.  
  
-¿Tú alacena?- preguntó Draco, inseguro de haber oído correctamente.  
  
-Dormía en una despensa bajo las escaleras- confesó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
La mandíbula de Draco colapsó. Se trato de calmar rápidamente, sabiendo que si un día se topaba con los Dursley, iría a Azkaban feliz con tal de matarlos. Se lo merecían. Incluso si Harry no hubiera sido su pareja, nadie merecía sufrir de ese modo. ¿Cómo podían encerrar a un niño en una alacena? ¡Una alacena, por Merlín! ¡Era absurdo! No le extrañaba que Harry hubiera sido tan pequeño durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts......estaba desnutrido.  
  
-Supongo que no era tan malo. Nunca me golpeaban a menos que hiciera algo extraño...mágico. Usualmente sólo me dejaban sin comer o me encerraban. Dudley usualmente me perseguía también, pero raramente me atrapaba.  
  
-No me asombra que fueras tan pequeño....-murmuró Draco, dándose cuenta que la delgadez de Harry cuando había empezado Hogwarts, había sido causada por el abuso a que fue sometido en sus primeros años.  
  
-Supongo- Harry se encogió de hombros, no deseaba pensar en eso. Decidió continuar con su historia-. Las cosas mejoraron cuando llego la primera carta. Ellos estaban temerosos porque ponía la dirección de mi alacena, así que me cambiaron a la segunda habitación de Dudley.....  
  
'¿Así que mantenían al Niño-Que-Vivió en una alacena mientras su muggle e inútil hijo tenía dos habitaciones?' pensó Draco furioso  
  
-No me dieron la carta......  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Trataron de evitar que viniera a Hogwarts. Ahora se que creían que abusando de mí podrían detener mi magia....  
  
-¿Acaso no sabías sobre Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.  
  
-No. No supe nada sobre el mundo mágico hasta que Hagrid me contó- confesó acurrucándose más cerca del rubio.  
  
-¿Pero tus padres...?  
  
-Me dijeron que mamá y papá habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito.  
  
La declaración, llena de una inocencia infantil que Draco se sorprendía que todavía tuviera luego de esa vida, hizo que el Veela, por primera vez en la vida, quisiera llorar. Harry había sufrido no sólo física, sino emocional y mentalmente también.  
  
Ni siquiera en Hogwarts había conocido la paz, teniendo que pelear contra Voldemort prácticamente cada año para poder sobrevivir. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de cuan fuerte era su pareja para haber podido pasar a través de todo eso, y permanecer prácticamente intocable por la maldad que lo rodeaba.  
  
Y Draco lo amó aún más por todo lo que había sufrido. A partir de ahora lo protegería. Podría vivir en relativa paz, o lucharían juntos, codo a codo. Harry no volvería a estar solo jamás.  
  
Continuara...........  
  
REVIEWS  
  
mint-sak: Que bueno que te gustara. Nosotras no somos quienes lo traducen en el Dormitorio pero trataremos de actualizar semanalmente por aquí. Besos.  
  
Fernay: Holis. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y ¿viste lo rápido que llego el viernes? Besitos  
  
Luzy Akitumi: Gracias por las felicitaciones y somos dos las que traducimos, Maria y Ali. Y gracias por tu promesa, amamos los review. Besitos  
  
marla: pues como en todas la parejas, tendrán sus días mejores y sus días peores. Besos  
  
amy-lee: No hace falta que te disculpes por los review. Lo importante es que leas la historia y comprendemos el problema de la falta de tiempo. Y que bueno que pertenezcas a nuestro rinconcito. Besos  
  
nina jaganashi: Gracias por tus palabras. Y no te preocupes, esta semana hay actualización de las otras historias. Bye.  
  
serendipity: Que bueno que te gusto. Salydos.  
  
hermi 16: Que lindo que te guste el fic. Nos vemos a finales de la semana. Besos.  
  
OlgaxTom Felton: Petición cumplida, seguimos traduciendo y he aquí te dejamos un nuevo capítulo. Besotes.  
  
paola: Uy, gracias por tus palabras, ya nos ruborizaste jeje. Listo el siguiente capítulo. Besos.  
  
Laraeternal: No, Narcissa no es mala pero es Veela y no perdona con facilidad. Ya verás!!!!! Y no te preocupes por sleeping, por ahí anda el final. Besitos  
  
AzaleaSnape: Que bueno que estés tan contenta y sip, a nostras también nos encanta y no, no te mueras aún. Besotes.  
  
Gala Snape: Sí, nosotras también preferimos el castellano en lugar del inglés. Toda la vida. Besitos.  
  
Txiri: Holis. Que bueno que te gustara y nos vemos el viernes ¿vale? Besitos  
  
Anoded: Que bueno que te guste. Si te das una vuelta por nuestro perfil, verás que tenemos varios Harry/Draco en proceso. Seguiremos traduciendo buenas historias, especialmente H/D y S/R, SS/H, que también hay que complacer a las traductoras. Besos  
  
Velia: Si.......al fin arreglaron y ya sabes que no hay nada que agradecer: es un verdadero placer. Besos  
  
Aryblack: JEJEJE, nos disculpas por la falta de sangre chorreando y muertos. Más adelante será. Bye  
  
Drakito1: Que bueno que te gustara pero aún falta para el enlace, paciencia. Besos  
  
Mireille: Sip, Lucius es super tierno en este fic, ya verás. Y no hay que dar las gracias. Saludos  
  
malena: pues que gusto haberte podido alegrar y no te preocupes, la intención es traducirlo hasta el final. Bye.  
  
Sayuri: Gracias , con la ayuda y apoyo de todos ustedes seguiremos adelante hasta el final. Mucha suerte.  
  
Murtilla: Bienvenida de regreso. Que bueno que te guste, aunque la verdad no hay asesinato a la vista, ni siquiera de las dos ballenas y la jirafa. Sorry. Besos  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: No tienes que agradecer, es un gusto traducir y compartirlo con ustedes. Sí, fue un capítulo super tierno. Besos. 


	18. Muérdago

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 18  
  
MUÉRDAGO  
  
Era diez de Diciembre. El invierno se había tornado cada vez peor, y la última semana había nevado dos veces, para el gran deleite de Harry. Los estudiantes esperaban impacientes por las acostumbradas vacaciones de Navidad, ansiosos por ir a casa y pasar unos días con sus familiares, que no habían visto en meses.  
  
Harry esperaba con especial ansia las fiestas. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria tendría una familia para pasar Navidad..... y tenía a Draco, el Niño-Que-Vivió las compartiría con él. Habitualmente pasaba las fiestas navideñas en la escuela, con sus amigos, o solo, cuando ellos habían tenido que regresar con sus familias.  
  
Los Dursley nunca lo habían querido tener en su casa por Navidad, deseando que permaneciera alejado el mayor tiempo posible, y ni siquiera mientras vivía con ellos antes de asistir a Hogwarts había sido bienvenido en Navidad. Se había visto obligado a cocinarles la cena de Nochebuena y observar como Dudley era consentido más allá de lo creíble, mientras él recibía un ínfimo regalo, generalmente un par de medias viejas de Tío Vernon, y ni siquiera las envolvían en papel de regalo.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-Hmmm?  
  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco, dando un fuerte codazo en las costillas de Harry para atraer la atención de su amigo. Éste gritó, ocasionando que los demás ocupantes de la biblioteca los miraran fijamente. Miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido, frotándose bajo la ropa la costilla dolorida.  
  
Notando que toda la atención se enfocaba en su dirección, enrojeció. Le gustaba mezclarse entre la multitud, y odiaba que la gente lo mirara con atención. Se sentía como una exhibición en un museo. Miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido, todavía frotando la roja marca que le había dejado. Su amigo tenía unos codos muy puntiagudos.  
  
-Muy maduro, Ron- murmuró Hermione, sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
Estaba acostumbrada a sus payasadas y pretendió ignorarlos, siempre y cuando no interfirieran en su trabajo. Con frecuencia, Harry creía que Hermione amaba sus payasadas pues le daban un descanso a su ritmo de estudio, aunque nunca se lo diría a ella. Le daría un sermón sobre la importancia de dar su mayor esfuerzo y conseguir la mejor educación posible mientras todavía estaban en la escuela. O comenzaría a gemir sobre cuán cerca estaban los Éxtasis, aún cuando todavía faltara un año.  
  
-Harry estaba mirando al espacio- argumentó Ron, enfurruñado.  
  
-¡Me empujaste!- se defendió el otro  
  
-¡No me estabas escuchando!  
  
-Estaba pensando- contestó Harry con vehemencia.  
  
-¿En qué?  
  
Harry se tornó carmesí, bajando los ojos y fijándolos en el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio frente a él. Ron lo miró desconcertado, sin saber si debía forzarlo a hablar. Ciertamente, no quería escuchar sobre nada que su amigo hubiera estado haciendo con el maldito Veela. Había aceptado que él amaba al hurón, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara la situación. La soportaba por Harry, pues no deseaba perder a su amigo como había hecho en su cuarto año.  
  
-No importa- gruñó Harry, aún sin mirar a Ron  
  
-Dime- lo urgió Ron, de repente deseando saber.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, con mirada aturdida.  
  
De repente, Ron se dio cuenta que podía no querer saber exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando, especialmente si su rubor tenía algo que ver con eso. Sentía náuseas sólo de pensar en Harry y el hurón tocándose, y secretamente se alegraba de que todavía no se hubieran enlazado. Sería demasiada información para poderla manejar.  
  
"Después de todo", pensaba Ron ausente, "Harry tiene al Veela suspirando por tener sexo con él"  
  
Volvieron su atención al trabajo, Harry intentando, aunque fallando miserablemente, centrar su atención en el libro que se suponía estaba leyendo para investigar sobre su proyecto de Historia. Miró con cautela a Hermione, quien lo observaba con ojos perspicaces por encima de su libro, y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su propio libro, pues no deseaba enojarla. Pretendió leer, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Hermione, satisfecha, giró la vista hacia sus propios asuntos, para gran alivio de Harry  
  
Estaba pensando en su relación con Draco. Desde que se reconciliaron el Veela se había comportado completamente diferente. Estaba mucho más calmado en lo que se refería a su enlace, y parecía que no deseaba otra cosa que sostener a Harry en sus brazos, que Harry lo amara. Le había demostrado su afecto de una manera aún más pública que antes, poniendo excusas a cada rato para tocarlo, no que le molestara. Y le gustaba el hecho de que el Veela lo encontrara tan atractivo, aún cuando no sabía por qué.  
  
No tenía conceptos equivocados ni se hacía ilusiones acerca de su apariencia. Era prácticamente insignificante a la vista. Tenía un desordenado pelo negro, un cuerpo promedio, y la única ventaja en su apariencia eran sus brillantes ojos verdes, herencia de su madre. El hecho de que Draco lo amara era increíble e inexplicable. El hecho de que Draco, quien era grandioso, quizás el chico más atractivo de la escuela, pudiera amarlo, era asombroso. Aún cuando no fuera un Veela que arrastraba a la gente hacia él, no tenía duda de que seguiría siendo codiciado. El hecho de que proclamara francamente su amor por Harry, hizo que se diera cuenta que el rubio no lo había elegido solamente para procrear herederos atractivos.  
  
El rubio había comenzado a hablar civilizadamente con Ron, para regocijo de todo el colegio. Aún podía recordar la mirada de asombro en el rostro del pelirrojo cuando Draco le dijo que su cabello lucía muy bien cuidado por una vez. Ron, por supuesto, no supo si tomarlo como un insulto o como un halago y se sentó pensativo a comer mirando a Draco con sus abiertos e incrédulos ojos.  
  
Harry le había dado al Veela un premio por su buen comportamiento..... un profundo y apasionado beso que los había aturdido a ambos con su intensidad. Eso había animado al rubio para comportarse más civilizadamente con todos los amigos de Harry, con la esperanza de recibir otra declaración pública de su amor.  
  
Mas tarde, el Gryffindor había estado pensando y repensando en la conversación que había sostenido con Sirius. Ahora sabía lo que podía pasar, y tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría. Todavía no estaba listo para enlazarse y tener sexo, pero se encontraba con que era incapaz de evitar imaginar otras cosas que podían hacer en su lugar, cosas que Harry sabía que al Veela le gustaría hacer.  
  
Draco no había mantenido en secreto que consideraba a Harry físicamente atractivo, y siempre le hacía cumplidos sobre su apariencia o le lanzaba brillantes miradas, con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Toda la escuela pronto aprendió que era mejor si mantenían en secreto sus sentimientos hacia el Niño-Que-Vivió, luego que Draco, ante el gran horror del Gryffindor, maldijera a una chica a la que había escuchado lamentándose sobre su amor por Harry, mientras conversaba con una amiga en la biblioteca.  
  
El Veela no había mostrado una onza de culpa, en lugar de eso había bufado como si fuera su derecho proteger lo que era suyo. Dumbledore se había limitado a sonreírle satisfecho, asintiendo y ofreciéndole a un enojado Draco, un caramelo de limón. El rubio, por supuesto, lo rechazó, mirando el caramelo muggle como si estuviera lleno de veneno.  
  
Secretamente, Dumbledore se había sentido aliviado de que alguien controlara la naturaleza temeraria de Harry. El moreno era famoso por lanzarse de cabeza al fuego sin considerar el peligro o las consecuencias de sus actos, mientras el Slytherin era propenso a pensar antes de actuar.  
  
En varias oportunidades, Harry se había encontrado mirando fijamente a Draco, imaginando cómo luciría el rubio desnudo, y cómo se sentiría ser tocado por él........y si a su pareja le gustaría su cuerpo. Todavía no había visto al Veela totalmente, y el pensamiento hizo que enrojeciera.  
  
"Quizás.......podríamos......en Nochebuena......como un regalo de Navidad" pensaba Harry distraídamente, enrojeciendo aún más.  
  
Satisfecho con la idea, se sentó a trabajar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Varios días después del incidente en la biblioteca, llegaron. Harry estaba inclinado sobre Draco en el Gran Comedor, mordisqueando una tostada, los brazos del Veela rodeando apretadamente su cintura, mientras escuchaba al rubio hablar de pociones con Hermione. De repente, el Comedor guardó un silencio casi dramático, y una pequeña figura se lanzó sobre Harry.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
Harry se ahogó, retirándose ligeramente para mirarse en un par de traviesos ojos color chocolate El chico sonrió al instante, recordando quien era la extraña, o al menos creía que sabía quien era. Las tres lucían iguales, después de todo, y era fácil confundirlas, aún cuando Draco sabía claramente quien era quien.  
  
-China- sonrió cálidamente, abrazando a la sonriente jovencita.  
  
-¡Te extrañé! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Frances y Angela tiraron las botellas de vino del Tío Lucius y me culparon a mí!  
  
Draco sonrió, imaginando la reacción de Lucius ante la travesura, El Mortífago debió estar furioso, de hecho, lo cual era comprensible. En realidad, ya había castigado a las muchachas más veces de las que podía recordar por sus imprudentes bromas. Después de la vez en que habían sido obligadas a sentarse en una habitación vacía por cuatro horas, sin poder hablar o moverse, lo cual era realmente difícil para las energéticas trillizas, Draco pensó que habían aprendido la lección.....nunca molestar a Lucius Malfoy. Aparentemente, no había sido así.  
  
-Apostaría que trató de matarte.  
  
-¡No seas antipático, Draco! ¡Apenas sobreviví! Estoy molida, Harry.....ni siquiera puedo jugar afuera- murmuró China, girando sus húmedos ojos hacia el moreno quien instantáneamente se suavizó. Claramente, la chica había descubierto que Harry le concedería cualquier cosa que le pidiera si actuaba como un pobre e inocente ángel.  
  
-Trataré de hablar con él- se ofreció Harry.  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza, pero guardó silencio, sabiendo que una vez que el Gryffindor prometía hacer algo lo hacía. China lo tenía enrollado alrededor de su dedo meñique, aún cuando Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía. Sería interesante, reflexionó, ver el resultado de la charla de su pareja con su padre.  
  
-Awww. ¡Gracias, Harry! Eres genial. Podrías casarte conmigo cuando crezca- sonrió China, abanicando sus pestañas y adoptando la sonrisa seductora de Caitlin.  
  
Draco apretó la mandíbula, y su brazo, que rodeaba la cintura de Harry, apretó su agarre. Aún cuando China era familia y era claro que quería contrariarlo, no le gustaba que nadie, nadie en absoluto, flirteara con su Harry. La trilliza era apenas afortunada de que tuviera una debilidad especial por ella, y que estuvieran en un sitio público. Los Malfoy se respetaban los unos a los otros en frente de otras personas, era un asunto de cortesía. Las discusiones con la familia ocurrían detrás de las puertas fuertemente cerradas.  
  
-¡Demonios! Sabía que Caitlin tendría una mala influencia sobre ti.  
  
Harry rió, sonriéndole al rubio.  
  
-No podría casarme con China...... la estrangularía cada diez minutos- confesó, haciéndole un guiño a la pequeña.  
  
China hizo un puchero, tirando su dorado cabello sobre sus hombros obstinadamente. Harry encontró el gesto increíblemente dulce. No había conocido muchas jovencitas como ella. Era muy madura para su edad, y a pesar de eso poseía la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Era una mezcla intrigante, y eso, junto con sus bromas malévolas, hacía que fuera muy valioso llegar a conocerla.  
  
-¡Pero soy más linda que Draco! Él es malvado. ¡Le dijo a mamá que yo incendié la biblioteca!  
  
-Lo hiciste- señaló el aludido tranquilamente, subiendo una ceja retándola a decir lo contrario..  
  
-¡No lo hice!  
  
-¡Estás mintiendo!- Draco arrastró las palabras.  
  
-Fue un accidente- gimió China, con los ojos humedecidos una vez más.  
  
-¡Chicas!- murmuró Draco, mirando a China inseguro.  
  
No tenía mucha experiencia con doncellas llorosas. En ese momento, se sintió repentinamente complacido de que Harry fuera un chico. Podía ser terriblemente inseguro, pero dudaba que se echara a llorar por nimiedades. Al menos no hasta que estuviera embarazado con su niño......  
  
-Escuché eso- le regañó Hermione, con los ojos puestos en China, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del rubio..  
  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, China?- preguntó Draco cautelosamente, sin desear saber pero curioso al mismo tiempo. Dudaba que fueran buenas noticias.  
  
-¿No te dijo mamá?- China sonrió con picardía.  
  
-No.  
  
-Tía Narcissa nos trajo a Hogwarts con ella- declaró China, luciendo complacida.  
  
Draco lució como si acabaran de decirle que Ron estaba enamorado de él. Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente antes que se estrecharan hasta dos líneas delgadas, una franja plateada brillando bajo sus pestañas caídas. Luchó por controlar su genio, sabiendo que su madre sólo estaba preocupada por él, pero resintiendo su intrusión al mismo tiempo. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con Harry, trabajando en su relación. No quería que Narcissa y las trillizas le obligaran a pasar menos tiempo juntos, en privado, ahora que anhelaba más y más mientras su sangre Veela lo impulsaba a enlazarse con su pareja.  
  
-¿Qué?- graznó.  
  
-¡La tía estaba intentando hacer que me pusiera un vestido pero escapé! Angela y Frances me cubrieron...me lo debían- China se encogió de hombros.  
  
Harry bajo la vista para descubrir que China estaba vestida con un par de jeans muggles y una desteñida blusa con lo que lucía muy desaliñada. Dudaba que Narcissa hubiera pasado por alto su apariencia. A estas alturas, Harry había aprendido que la apariencia lo era todo para la familia Malfoy, y que todos sus miembros habían sido educados para mantener el orgullo de sus ancestros.  
  
-Te matará en cuanto descubra que apareciste en público vestida así- recalcó Draco con tono casual, mirándola con sus perspicaces ojos plateados.  
  
China puso los ojos en blanco puerilmente, enviándole a Harry un breve guiño con sus traviesos ojos marrones. El chico no pudo evitar sonreírle.  
  
-Harry puede decirle que me encontró e insistió en que lo acompañara a cenar. ¿verdad, Harry?- los oscuros ojos de China derritieron inmediatamente el corazón del chico.  
  
-Claro que lo haré- suspiró, asombrado de la facilidad con que la chiquilla lo manipulaba para que mintiera, pues sabía que era incapaz de negarle nada.  
  
-¡Harry, no puedes mentir!- lo regañó Hermione, resoplando con desaprobación. Siempre había reñido a Ron por mentir, diciéndole que era un rasgo negativo que podía causarle problemas cuando la mentira fuera descubierta. A veces, Hermione era demasiado maternal para su propio bien, y Harry no tenía dudas de que no cambiaría a China.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó China, confundida.  
  
-Está mal- objetó Hermione, mirándola horrorizada al tomar conciencia de que China no sabía por que estaba mal mentir.  
  
-¿Por qué?- repitió China.  
  
-Sólo por eso- Hermione resopló, claramente aturdida por la insistencia de China en pedir una explicación.  
  
-Pero mi mamá miente.....¡y el tío Lucius!  
  
Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente, obviamente sin saber qué decir. Sabía que los Malfoy eran un manojo de mentirosos, pero realmente, pensó, ¿cómo podían enseñar a una niña, a una muchacha inocente, a mentir con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera sabía que estaba mal? No era extraño que Draco hubiera crecido como lo había hecho, aún si Harry lo había apaciguado bastante pronto.  
  
-Lo que ella quiere decir es que se supone que debes mentir sutilmente, sin que nadie lo sepa. En estos momentos la escuela en pleno sabe que vas a mentir- Draco suspiró.  
  
Chica sonrió, obviamente aceptando su respuesta. Volvió sus angelicales ojos marrones hacia Hermione y le sonrió de manera adorable llevando un implícito 'te lo dije'. Hermione no resultó impresionada.  
  
-¿Draco, cómo puedes decirle a tu prima que está bien mentir?- lo regañó Hermione.  
  
Harry volteó para ver a Draco que estaba girando los ojos al cielo, una expresión malhumorada en la cara. Se mordió el labio, luchando por no reír. Sabía que Hermione no compartiría su hilaridad ante la situación. Una vez que la chica pensaba que tenía la razón, podías tener por seguro que nunca cambiaría de opinión y podría molestarse si Harry se mofaba de ella.  
  
-Es una Malfoy, se supone que miente- Draco arrastró las palabras.  
  
-¿De veras?- preguntó Harry, curioso.  
  
Draco asintió, girando sus suaves ojos plateados hacia su pareja, y apretó su cerco alrededor de su cintura ligeramente. Harry se ruborizó ante el amor claramente visible en los ojos del Veela, todavía sin acostumbrarse a ver las emociones dirigidas hacia él, aún cuando el rubio le confesaba su amor constantemente.  
  
-Vamos a la Torre para darle a China algo de ropa decente antes que mi madre la vea- sugirió Draco tranquilamente, los ojos reluciendo de una manera extraña.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que esa era probablemente la mejor opción. Narcissa Malfoy se aseguraría de castigar a China si la descubría vestida con esas fachas en público. Sin duda creería que las acciones de China habían traído vergüenza a la familia Malfoy, pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Mientras Harry, Draco y China dejaban el recinto, Ron se volvió hacia Hermione. Puso sus ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto inconsciente hacia Harry, quien estaba hablando con la pequeña a su lado, un brazo del Veela rodeando posesivamente su cintura.  
  
-¿Cuán inocente puede llegar a ser él?  
  
Hermione soltó una risita, su enojo anterior desvanecido. Después de todo, la inocencia de Harry había sido fuente de gran entretenimiento por años.  
  
La Torre ya había sido decorada e inclusive tenía su propio árbol de Navidad en la salita, iluminado por pequeñas velas mágicas cuyas llamas parpadeaban creando una sensación íntima en la hermosa habitación. Acebo y muérdago estaba repartido aquí y allí añadiendo un toque romántico y una pizca de color. Harry amaba esto, especialmente porque nunca había tenido una habitación o un hogar decorado por él. Draco había insistido que compartieran unas Navidades apropiadas.  
  
En una semana irían a casa, a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo con los Malfoy, Sirius y Remus en la Mansión. Harry esperaba con impaciencia sus primeras vacaciones en familia, con las personas que amaba. Extrañaría sus Navidades con Ron y Hermione, pero deseaba algo más estable, algo que no lo hiciera sentir aislado y deprimido. Ahora tenía una familia.  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
Harry, que estaba en la cama haciendo la tarea de Adivinación, sacudió la cabeza al escuchar salpicar agua. Al parecer Draco había lanzado a una China totalmente vestida en la bañera para que se bañara. La muchacha había rehusado bañarse, clamando que ya había tomado una ducha, y Draco siendo Draco, había ignorado sus protestas.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
Harry levantó la vista, sonriendo cuando vio a Draco reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos plateados observándolo atentamente. Esos ojos barrieron la cama, fijándose en los pergaminos, plumas y botellas de tinta esparcidas sobre ella y en las rodillas de Harry.  
  
-Mi tarea- contestó el Gryffindor, aún cuando pensaba que la respuesta era obvia.  
  
-¿Adivinación?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Draco sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le arrebataba el pergamino y comenzaba a revisarlo rápidamente, ignorando la indignada mirada de Harry, quien estaba avergonzado de que su prometido estuviera leyendo sus predicciones, sabiendo del poco respeto que sentía por esa inexacta rama de la magia.  
  
'Hacia el día veinte, la nueva alineación de Plutón traerá un  
rápido cambio en las relaciones sentimentales. Las nuevas  
relaciones se fortalecerán.  
  
Para el día veintidós, un miembro de la familia contará un secreto  
de familia, algo que yo desconozco.  
  
Para el veintitrés la cuarta estrella en la quinta casa anuncia un  
peligro que se complica.  
  
El veinticuatro ocurrirá un nuevo acontecimiento y dos caminos se  
abrirán.  
  
El día veinticinco elegiré el camino correcto que me conducirá a  
hacer una confesión debido a que la luna estará alineada con  
Júpiter'  
  
-¿Un camino?  
  
-Sí....¡Draco!  
  
-¿Qué camino? ¿Qué vas a confesar?  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Ya te enterarás- le dijo acalorado, arrebatando el pergamino de las manos del rubio.  
  
-¿Lo haré?  
  
Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de ser lanzado contra la cama, con Draco montándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y apresando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Harry trató de empujarlo, sabiendo que estaba virtualmente impotente debajo del Veela, y amando internamente el sentimiento de ser amado, deseado y necesitado.  
  
Draco sonrió, mientras sus ojos recorrían el combativo cuerpo de Harry y los familiares ojos plateados se encendían con un fuego repentino. El Gryffindor contuvo la respiración en su garganta cuando sintió el empuje de la atracción magnética, sabiendo que Draco lo encontraba deseable.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que no puedo persuadirte?- ronroneó el rubio seductoramente, oprimiendo sus caderas ligeramente.  
  
Harry jadeo, abriendo los ojos. Podía sentir el comienzo del deseo arremolinándose en su estómago y lucho entre empujar al Veela lejos o empujarlo aún más cerca para lograr más contacto. Odiaba que el Veela se burlara, sabiendo que si bien no deseaba otra cosa que lo tomara en la cama, su relación aún no estaba lo bastante fuerte como para que se enlazaran.  
  
-¿Draco?- le preguntó inseguro.  
  
-¿Tienes una idea de lo hermoso que eres?  
  
Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle a Draco qué estaba haciendo cuando sintió unos suaves labios rozar los propios. Gimió, quejándose cuando los labios se alejaron. El pensamiento de alejar al Veela fue barrido de su mente al instante. Deseaba que Draco lo tocara.....su propio cuerpo se sentía como si abrasara y si no recibía otra caricia pronto, pensaba que se incendiaría  
  
-¿Quieres que te bese?  
  
-Sí- Harry respiró con fuerza, las cara enrojecida y los ojos oscuros por el deseo.  
  
"Me va a volver loco" pensó Harry, aturdido.  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-Yo......  
  
Draco, sintiendo la confusión de Harry, se dobló y lo besó en la mejilla, trazando un húmedo camino hasta la tierna piel justo tras la oreja. Succionó ligeramente, los dientes mordisqueando cuidadosamente la suave piel, antes de atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes, mordiendo ligeramente, teniendo cuidado de no herir a su pareja.  
  
-¡Ohhhh!- Harry jadeó, el cuerpo en tensión.  
  
-¿Todavía no piensas decirme?- bromeó Draco mientras se alejaba.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, luchando contra la idea de contarle todo a Draco y tener esos burlones labios de nuevo contra su piel. Bajó su estremecida respiración, calmándose, antes de abrir los ojos. Miró al rubio con decisión.  
  
-El Día de Navidad- declaró finalmente.  
  
Draco sonrió suavemente, un destello de comprensión en sus inteligentes ojos plateados. Sabía que Harry todavía no estaba listo para avanzar, pero la promesa del Día de Navidad hizo que su sangre hirviera con la necesidad. Elevó sus caderas precipitadamente, pues no deseaba que Harry sintiera cuánto lo había excitado ese pensamiento, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
-No puedo esperar.  
  
-¡Merlín! ¡Consíganse una habitación!- gritó China desde el baño.  
  
Harry enterró el rostro en el pecho de Draco, mortificado al haber sido oído. Habían sido cuidadosos al asegurase que las demostraciones públicas de afecto fueran limitadas, principalmente debido a la vergüenza del Gryffindor. El Veela no había querido forzar a su pareja dentro de una situación para la que no estaba listo, y definitivamente Harry no estaba listo para esto. El hecho de que alguien los hubiera escuchado juntos, cuando habían perdido el control, era muy vergonzoso para el habitualmente reservado muchacho.  
  
-Estamos en NUESTRA habitación- apuntó Draco.  
  
-¡Ese no es el punto!  
  
Harry suspiró suavemente, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de experimentar el infierno de las vacaciones, viviendo en una casa llena de Malfoys. Por mucho que le gustara China y las otras dos chicas, sabía que eran traviesas, y juntas representaban el triple de problemas. Eso sin mencionar al resto de los Malfoy.....quien sabía como reaccionarían a su escapada, aún cuando ya hubieran estado durmiendo para ese momento.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Remus puso los ojos en blanco, arrebatando la fotografía de la mano de su amigo con la facilidad que da la práctica. Sirius hizo un puchero, intentando recuperarla, pero no le dio resultado. La fuerza de licántropo en Remus a veces resultaba útil, reflexionó Sirius, y al momento desechó ese pensamiento, sin desear que Remus sintiera las imágenes que su mente había conjurado..  
  
-Por alguna razón, dudo que Harry quiera una foto de su padre con una pantuflas rosa- dijo Remus finalmente, claramente frustrado.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sirius. Quería dar a Harry una imagen clara de quién era su padre, con pantuflas rosa incluidas. Su ahijado no tenía recuerdo de su padre, con excepción de su voz cuando se encontraba muy cerca de un Dementor, y Sirius sospechaba que había sido influenciado por las grandes historias que todo el mundo contaba sobre los difuntos Potters. James una vez había sido un adolescente temerario, y a Harry probablemente le gustaría saber eso.  
  
-¿Te gustaría ver a tu padre con unas pantuflas rosa?- insistió Remus, comprendiendo el razonamiento de Sirius pero sin estar de acuerdo con él todavía.  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, observando como Remus colocaba la fotografía en el montón del 'no'. Frunció la nariz ante la imagen de su padre, ahora difunto, llevando tal indumentaria. No era una imagen agradable.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón- concedió.  
  
Remus sacudió la cabeza, dando un golpe a otro montón de fotografías. Sirius lo observó en silencio, maravillado del modo en que brillaban los ojos dorados de Remus bajo la débil luz, una ligera sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios.  
  
-El otro día estuve hablando con Harry- confesó el animago.  
  
Remus lo miró, sus ojos dorados repletos de curiosidad. Sirius hablaba a su ahijado siempre que podía, entonces, ¿por qué había sido tan significativa su última conversación que el merodeador sentía que debía contarle?  
  
-¿Acerca de qué?- preguntó, planteando en voz alta su duda.  
  
-El enlace y esas cosas- Sirius bajó la voz.  
  
-¿Qué? Oh.....- Remus enrojeció, al darse cuenta de lo que Sirius quería decir-. Le contaste la verdad ¿no?- le preguntó de repente, atisbando al otro duramente. Sabía que para el animago debía haber sido muy embarazoso sostener esa conversación con su ahijado, pero era necesaria. Harry era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.  
  
-¡Claro! Nunca dejaría que Harry se enlazara sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Le dije que Draco haría que fuera placentero para él, después de todo es un Veela.  
  
-¿Qué dijo Harry?  
  
-Me prometió que me diría de antemano cuando decidiera unirse a Draco. Le conté un poco sobre....bueno....ya sabes.....  
  
-Oh......  
  
Mientras Remus se levantaba, dirigiéndose a tomar otro montón de polvorientas fotografías, Sirius se preguntó distraídamente por qué el otro hombre era tan inconsciente de sus atenciones. A veces parecía como si Remus fuera más inocente que el despistado Harry. No creía que el licántropo ignorara deliberadamente sus muestras de cariño......era demasiado amable para hacer algo así, pero era frustrante preocuparse por un hombre que no sabía como se sentía.  
  
Sirius suspiró con exasperación. "¿Por que me molesto?, pensó.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema, Padfoot?  
  
Mientras miraba el preocupado rostro de Remus supo por qué. El viejo dicho "porque el amor es ciego" vino a su mente y Sirius estaba incondicionalmente de acuerdo con él. No podía dejar ir a Remus, sin importar cuanto le doliera estar alrededor del hombre que amaba sin que éste pareciera corresponder a sus sentimientos, pues había, como siempre, un persistente rastro de esperanza de que Remus eventualmente confesara que también lo amaba.  
  
-Nada, Moony.....absolutamente nada.  
  
Draco miraba a Harry sutilmente mientras el chico jugaba Snap Explosivo con China....Narcissa y las otras dos trillizas todavía no habían llegado. No sabía como su madre reaccionaría ante Harry, consciente de que ella había estado furiosa ante la supuesta infidelidad de su pareja. Esperaba que simplemente pretendiera que todo el evento nunca había ocurrido.  
  
Desde su conversación sobre la niñez de Harry, él y su pareja habían estado más unidos que nunca. Quería darle al moreno todo el amor y el apoyo que necesitara..... el amor que siempre le había sido negado. Harry merecía ser amado más que nadie y Draco iba a asegurarse que su pareja supiera que siempre lo amaría.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Mírame.  
  
Harry lo hizo, parpadeando asombrado cuando vio una rama de muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Miró la decoración con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, antes de fijarse en el sonriente Veela que instantáneamente se lanzó hacia él.  
  
Mientras los labios de Draco descendían hacia los suyos, vagamente se preguntó por qué el Veela parecía haberse convertido en una droga, una droga sin la cual ya no podía estar. Ansiosamente se rindió al beso, acercándose más al otro chico y suspirando con satisfacción cuando los brazos de Draco lo rodearon, abrazándolo apretadamente.  
  
-Te amo- Draco suspiró en su boca.  
  
-Yo también te amo- susurró Harry mientras se alejaban, sus ojos diciéndole a Draco cuanto lo adoraba.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que necesito- fue toda su respuesta.  
  
-¡Ewww!  
  
Harry le lanzó una almohada a la chica quien estaba imitando ruido de besos y poniendo rostro de enamorada. Desde su llegada había decidido pasar su tiempo burlándose de la pareja......o como Harry pensaba, humillándolos.  
  
-Compórtate, China.  
  
Sobresaltado, Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Narcissa Malfoy. Lucía tan bella como siempre, vestida con una túnica azul oscuro, el pelo inmaculadamente recogido encima de su cabeza en un elegante cucurucho. Los pálidos ojos azules valoraron el grupo cuidadosamente con una amplia mirada, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios carmín mientras descendía sobre su hijo.  
  
-Draco- saludó fríamente.  
  
-Madre- le contestó el saludo tranquilamente.  
  
Se dirigió a abrazarla, complacido como siempre que la veía. El abrazo era la mayor expresión emocional que hacía en público; el código Malfoy habitualmente insistía en un breve abrazo para mantener las apariencias. Ella era su madre, después de todo, y compartía sus maneras. Mientras la abrazaba, respirando su esencia familiar, una suave fragancia a rosas, no notó la oscura mirada que Narcissa lanzó a Harry por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.  
  
Harry mordió su labio, sabiendo que, internamente, la mujer estaba furiosa con él por abandonar a su hijo como lo había hecho. Sabía que negar la huída sería inútil. A Narcissa no le importaría que hubiera estado dormido y que hubiera sido Sirius quien se había llevado a su ahijado de regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- le preguntó Draco afectuosamente..  
  
-Al menos una semana.  
  
-Eso es fantástico. ¿Supongo que las trillizas también se quedarán?  
  
-Sí, si se portan bien, querido. Te extrañé- Narcissa sonrió a su hijo.  
  
-Siéntate, iré a buscar algo de beber- Draco hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.  
  
-Gracias- le sonrió graciosamente, sentándose frente a Harry.  
  
Draco le dio a su chico una brillante sonrisa y salió, creyendo claramente que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Amargamente, Harry se preguntó si Draco realmente creía eso o sólo ignoraba la obvia frialdad que había sido dirigida hacia su pareja, aunque sabía que el Veela lo protegería de todo, incluso de sus padres.  
  
Tan pronto como el retrato se cerró tras él, Narcissa se giró hacia Harry, sus ojos brillando con antipatía. Sonrió fríamente, aunque con un gesto cortés, pero era evidente que no disfrutaba ante la vista de la pareja de su hijo,  
  
-Harry, juega conmigo- le pidió China, sin notar el modo en que su tía estaba viendo al Gryffindor.  
  
Instantáneamente las otras dos jovencitas se reunieron alrededor de donde China y él estaban jugando, riendo excitadas mientras comenzaban una partida. Harry luchó por contener las lágrimas que escocían en las comisuras de sus ojos, sin desear parecer débil.  
  
-¿Recibiste la carta de Lucius?  
  
Alzó la vista hacia su futura suegra, sorprendido de que hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por hablarle, cuando obviamente estaba muy enojada con él, por mucho que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Tragó con nerviosismo.  
  
-Sí, señora Malfoy.  
  
-Bien.  
  
En ese momento Harry supo que Narcisa nunca lo perdonaría por herir a su hijo. Era obvio que iba a fingir frente a Draco, pero solos nunca tendrían la amistad cercana que había pensado que eventualmente podrían llegar a tener.  
  
Parecía que incluso ahora, cuando tenía el amor del muchacho que adoraba, se le negaba la familia que siempre deseó. Se apresuró a girarse, enjugando discretamente una solitaria lágrima que escapó de sus pestañas caídas y corrió por sus mejilla.  
  
Se sentía tonto. Estaba siendo egoísta, razonó silenciosamente. No podía tenerlo todo; era imposible, y tenía más que suficiente. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba consolarse recordándose que tenía mucho más de lo que había tenido en el pasado, la actitud de Narcissa todavía le hería.  
  
Continuará.............  
  
REVIEWS  
  
nima jaganashi: Muchas Gracias!! Vas a tener que esperar un poquillo aún para la boda, es en el capítulo 25. La autora lleva 42 capítulos escritos, pero según ha dicho en total serán unos 60. Byes  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Es un placer traducirla y que bueno que te gusten nuestras traducciones. Besos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Ichan: Bueno, ante nada te contamos que somos dos traductoras, Maria y Ali. La autora ha reescrito hasta el cap. 25 (estamos traduciendo la última versión) pero al parecer está super ocupada. Cuando actualice se los haremos saber en las notas finales aquí y en nuestro grupo. Disculpa por no poder avisarte al correo, pero estamos muy liadas con tantas traducciones. Bye  
  
Mint-Sak-Angel25: Se nota que tu eres de las nuestras, que viva el lemon jeje. Pero ya no falta tanto, paciencia. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.  
  
Azalea Snape: Harry es tan inocente que definitivamente no existe y para colmo se topó con un apasionado Veela ¡menuda combinación! Nosotras también apoyamos la campaña "torturemos a los Dursley". Menos mal que ya es viernes ¿cierto? Besitos.  
  
Luzy Akiyumi: Gracias por tus palabras y tu review, nos ayuda a seguir. Si quieres leer la versión en inglés, en nuestro perfil están las direcciones. Besos.  
  
Murtilla: Si, la verdad los dos son muy tiernos, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Narcisa, jejje. ¿La Guerra? ¿Por qué los quieres poner a pelear? Deja a Voldi quietito, que así está más bonito. Besos.  
  
Little My: No hagas preguntas indiscretas, recuerda que nuestro perrito tiene treinta y dele años y......jajjajja. Pues sí, parece que Draco está bien provisto y el pobre Harry muy asustado, pensando en su agujerito juas, juas. NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TE QUEREMOS. Besitos.  
  
Mireille: Si, fue triste pero Draco le va a compensar todos sus sufrimientos.......claro, con uno que otro disgusto pero.......Byee.  
  
Aryblack: Vaya, cuanta agresividad. ¿Así que instinto vampírico? Pues mientras no te toque asaltar un banco de sangre. Byeee  
  
Drakito 16: Si, nosotras también estamos felices por eso. Bye  
  
Gaby: Gracias por tus palabras. La boda es en el capítulo 25 y llevan escrito 42 capítulos hasta la fecha. Besitos.  
  
malena: Gracias y sí, nuestra intención es continuar. Para la boda falta un poquito todavía, es en el capítulo 25. Byeeee  
  
Gala Snape: Holis. Sip, todos ellos son tan tiernos, claro, excepto la bruja madre jajjjajja. Hasta el viernes y gracias por seguir con nosotras. Besotes  
  
Lara eternal: Hola sobrina, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Nosotras también te queremos, como a todas nuestras amiguitas. Esperamos que ese capítulo también te haya gustado. Besitos. 


	19. Vacaciones de Navidad

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 19  
  
Vacaciones de Navidad  
  
Era diecisiete de Diciembre, el día que Harry dejaría Hogwarts para regresar a la Mansión para pasar las vacaciones con la familia Malfoy, Sirius y Remus. Había estado deseando que llegaran las vacaciones, contentísimo ante la perspectiva de pasar estas fiestas con su nueva familia, pero su felicidad había tenido corta vida y secretamente deseaba haber elegido quedarse en Hogwarts. Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que hubiera preferido pasar las vacaciones el la Torre, con Draco, Sirius y Remus por compañía.  
  
Nunca antes había tenido una verdadera familia y pensar que había perdido tan fácilmente a su nueva familia le hacía más daño del que quería admitir. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba ser amado por unos padres como la mayoría de los niños eran amados.......incondicionalmente. Oh, tenía a Sirius, Remus, Draco, Ron, Hermione, las trillizas e incluso a Luicius de su lado, pero Narcissa era un tema completamente diferente.  
  
Aunque se había guardado de fingir cuando Draco estaba alrededor, cuando estaban solos no le dejaba dudas de que lo despreciaba. Se rehusaba a hablar con él y cuando él, vacilante, le hablaba, lo miraba con desagrado, tal y como había hecho durante la Copa del Mundial de Quidditch. Incluso cuando su hijo estaba presente, su tono era frío, y el enojo oculto en su sonrisa, hacia que se estremeciera como si lo hubiera golpeado. Esperaba, en su corazón, que ella llenara el vacío que la pérdida de su propia madre había creado, pero se había visto obligado a regresar a la realidad. Sus padres habían muerto y nunca podrían ser reemplazados.  
  
Se sintió tonto al creer que Narcissa podría reemplazar a su madre. Simplemente había deseado lo que nunca tendría......una reacción infantil, lo sabía, pero nunca había tenido una niñez, no de verdad. Le dolía saber que la mujer que había esperado sería como una madre para él, ahora lo odiaba. ¿Cómo decía el viejo dicho muggle? Hay una fina línea entre el amor y el odio. Al parecer, así era. El afecto de Narcissa se había transformado fácilmente en odio.  
  
No había dicho a nadie más que a Narcissa sobre la carta de Lucius..... era personal. No le había dado detalles a la mujer, sólo le había dicho que había recibido la carta. Para ser sincero, no podía aguardar a ver a Lucius nuevamente. El hombre mayor era extraño, distante a veces, pero sentía una evidente devoción hacia Draco, y le había ofrecido apoyo cuando Harry lo había necesitado. Nunca lo olvidaría. Al principio había creído que Narcissa sería su apoyo, así que consideraba que era una ironía que fuera un Mortífago quien lo comprendiera, aun cuando privadamente creía que la propia Narcissa, en algún momento de su vida, había estado relacionada con el Señor Oscuro.  
  
Draco parecía inconsciente de la tensión que existía entre Harry y su madre, o lo ignoraba; el moreno odiaba el modo en que el Veela rondaba por ahí, incluso sonriendo en público. Le provocaba náuseas. En cualquiera de los casos, a Harry le hería el saber que su prometido no podía ver a través de la fachada que había construido alrededor de si mismo. Había creído que Draco lo había comenzado a conocer mejor que eso, especialmente después de su pelea, pero al parecer el Veela, incluso ahora, ignoraba la confusión interna de Harry.  
  
Remus había sido el único que pareció notar algo, y constantemente veía a Narcissa casi con frialdad, lo cual era extraño en el hombre lobo. Remus siempre era cortés con todos, pero aún cuando no mostraba falta de respeto hacia la mujer, era claro por sus ojos que no le gustaba. Incluso Sirius había notado que la observaba, sus ojos dorados siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y estrechándose cuando se acercaba a Harry. Narcissa parecía casi aterrada de Remus, aunque no lo demostrara......sin duda recordando que los hombres lobo atacaban a cualquiera que lastimara a los suyos. De hecho, el modo en que se alejaba sutilmente de Harry era bastante prueba de cuan incómoda se sentía en presencia de Remus.  
  
Sirius parecía tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a Narcissa. Tenía un obvio temor reverencial de su belleza y frialdad, y la respetaba como bruja, pero no podía olvidar su expresión en el momento en que había trasladado a Harry fuera de la Mansión. Aunque al no notar la tensión entre Harry y ella, no hacía caso pues Narcissa tenía su comportamiento habitual cuando estaban en público o ante personas ajenas a la familia.  
  
Hermione, con sus agudos ojos y mente, también había notado la fricción entre los dos, y aunque nunca lo mencionó, era claro que le ofrecía su apoyo silencioso. Cuando ella estaba cerca, trataba de asegurarse de no dejar nunca a Harry solo con la bruja, sabiendo que aunque su amigo era un mago poderoso, no podría usar sus poderes contra la madre de Draco por temor a disgustar al rubio.  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó una suave voz, interrumpiendo las reflexiones del chico.  
  
Harry alzó la vista, sobresaltándose al encontrar a Remus mirándolo fijamente con sus cálidos ojos dorados. Le sonrió levemente, complacido al ver al licátropo que amaba su padrino. Respetaba al hombre como profesor y mago poderoso y no le temía por su maldición mensual. Sabía que Remus nunca le haría daño..  
  
Estaba sentado al lado del lago, escapando de la compañía de Draco y Narcissa, para su gran alivio. No creía poder pasar ni un minuto más pretendiendo que todo estaba perfectamente bien y que eran una gran familia feliz. No todo estaba bien y Harry odiaba eso. Ni siquiera habían notado su desaparición, pensaba amargamente, una cínica sonrisa revoloteando en la comisura de sus labios.  
  
-Hola, Remus- saludó, la voz cálida pero recelosa.  
  
Remus se sentó a su lado, sin hablar. Parecía que sólo miraba el lago, admirando el modo en que el agua hacía ondas, el ligero viento que perturbaba el orden de las plantas acuáticas mientras el Calamar Gigante nadaba alrededor del lago, sin aventurarse a salir a la superficie.  
  
-¿Lo sabes, verdad?- pregunto Harry finalmente, aunque sabía la respuesta.  
  
-¿Saber qué?- replicó.  
  
Remus giró sus penetrantes ojos para encontrarse con los confundidos ojos verdes, recordándole que el hombre frente a él no era completamente humano y era demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien, especialmente debido a sus sentidos mejorados. Harry bajó los ojos, repentinamente avergonzado por la situación.  
  
-Sobre Narcissa.....cómo....  
  
-Sí- Remus lo interrumpió, sus ojos estrechándose ligeramente con la furia, pero su rostro y voz permanecieron impasibles. Siempre había poseído una asombrosa cantidad de autocontrol cuando se trataba de una discusión o unas circunstancias delicadas.  
  
-No sé qué hacer. Draco no se da cuenta, y sé que probablemente pensará que estoy imaginándome cosas. Dirá algo como 'ella te ama, eres quien va a darle nietos' y esperará que todo esté bien.  
  
Le hería saber que sólo le había gustado a Narcissa porque iba a darle un nieto, algo que deseaba desesperadamente. ¿No le importaba Harry como persona?  
  
-Y no lo está- mencionó Remus suavemente.  
  
Era una declaración, no una pregunta, así que Harry no contestó. De cualquier modo, Remus sabía la verdad, y no quería molestar al licántropo. Suspiró suavemente, llevando la mano hacia su cabello oscuro y enmarañado por el viento.  
  
-Es una tonta testaruda- dijo Remus suavemente, abrazando a Harry contra él, resguardando al delgado muchacho del viento, en un gesto extrañamente protector, como se dio cuenta Harry.  
  
-Me odia- musitó, consciente que sonaba petulante pero no le importaba.  
  
Remus no lo negó, sabía que era verdad. El comportamiento de Narcissa hacia Harry insinuaba odio, por mucho que deseara que no fuera así. Estaba tan ciega por la preocupación que sentía por su hijo, que no estaba consciente que a la larga ella misma lo estaba dañando, al predisponerlo en contra de su pareja  
  
-Es una tonta que no te merece ni a los nietos que le darás. Draco se está ocultando detrás del amor ciego que tiene por su madre. A sus ojos, su madre te ama porque eres su pareja. No puede ver que ella te está haciendo daño. Si Draco continúa ignorando tus sentimientos de esta forma, entonces no te merece, Harry  
  
-Estaba pensando en fijar el día de la boda....- confesó Harry suavemente, sus ojos ligeramente borrosos por las lágrimas.  
  
Remus suspiró, aferrándolo más fuerte para ofrecerle consuelo. No quería alejarlo de la idea del enlace, pero para ser honesto, creía que Narcissa molestando continuaría a pesar de que se enlazara con su hijo. A la larga sólo lograría complicarlo todo, mientras trataban de fingir que todo estaba completamente bien.  
  
-No hagas nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte, Harry. Una vez que te enlaces nada podrá romperlo. No te cases si no te hará feliz- aconsejó Remus con cautela.  
  
-Seré feliz con Draco. Lo amo- dijo Harry enérgicamente, como si tratara de convencerse de sus palabras.  
  
-¿Pero te preocupa Narcissa y cómo reaccionará?- tanteó Remus, sin desear enojar al muchacho que amaba como a un hijo  
  
-Oh, ella actúa como si estuviera feliz y excitada cuando Draco está cerca, pero cuando estamos solos me mira como si prefiriera que Ron fuera la pareja de su hijo.  
  
-Olvídate de ella, Harry. Sé feliz, es todo lo que pido- murmuró Remus.  
  
-Lo seré.  
  
Remus no dijo nada, pero su silenció le confirmó a Harry que había notado la ligera duda en su voz. El chico giró los ojos hacia el lago, deseando que su vida no se hubiera convertido en una intrincada mezcla de emociones en conflicto. Deseaba casarse y unirse a Draco porque lo amaba, pero no quería provocar una ruptura entre Narcissa y su hijo. El amor de madre era un regalo precioso, pensó con tristeza, un regalo que él había perdido, y eso era algo que no deseaba a nadie.  
  
-Supongo que es sólo que todo se deshace......- musitó Harry finalmente, el auto desprecio era obvio en su voz.  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?- inquirió Remus, su voz un tanto aguda  
  
-Siempre quise una familia, y ahora que tuve oportunidad de tener una, voy y lo arruino- murmuró Harry, sabiendo que necesitaba explicar sus pensamiento.  
  
-¡Tú no lo hiciste!- exclamó Remus colérico, disgustado por que Harry pensara que era él quien lo había arruinado todo. No lo había hecho. Había sido Draco con sus instintos posesivos, y luego Narcisa, sobreprotegiendo a su hijo. Harry simplemente había sido la persona que estaba en medio, rebotando dentro del problema, luego que el problema le había roto el corazón.  
  
Sorprendido por la dureza del tono del hombre lobo, Harry lo miró con cautela. No estaba asustado pues sabía que Remus jamás alzaría una mano contra él, pero no le agradaba ver que el licántropo, quien habitualmente era calmado y paciente, había perdido el control de sus emociones.  
  
-Tú mereces una familia, Harry...  
  
-Quizás- murmuró el chico crípticamente.  
  
Remus miró a Harry arqueando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Aunque nunca expresaría sus dudas en voz alta, sospechaba que Harry había sido más abusado de lo que le había dejado saber a Sirius. Oh, le había mencionado la falta de alimentos y las muchas tareas que le habían obligado a hacer, pero nunca habían discutido sobre los otros eventos de su niñez.  
  
Era extraño. Era casi como si Harry nunca hubiera sido niño.....como si nunca hubiera sido amado. No entendía completamente el amor.....oh, amaba, y amaba con todo su corazón, pero encontraba mucho más difícil aceptar el hecho de que pudiera ser amado a su vez.  
  
Remus había atravesado una situación similar durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, el miedo al rechazo de sus amigos cuando descubrieran la verdad. Los hombres lobo eran cazados y asesinados en esos días y sabía que ni siquiera Dumbledore podría ser capaz de protegerlo si los padres de los demás niños descubrían la verdad y protestaban.  
  
Había sido afortunado de que la gente que había elegido como amigos hubieran sido los más leales que pudiera haber deseado.....con excepción de Peter Pettigrew. En lugar de temerle, le habían amado aún más debido a su tormento mensual, protegiéndolo cuando estaba débil por la transformación. Incluso se habían convertido en animagos ilegales para estar con él.  
  
-Siempre nos tendrás a Sirius y a mí- le sonrió cálidamente, tratando de alegrarlo.  
  
Harry sonrió débilmente, deseando cambiar el tema de conversación. Nada se había resuelto y sospechaba que nada podría solucionar el problema, imaginándose con Narcissa, gritándose sus opiniones uno al otro mientras Lord Voldemort fungía de referí, sosteniendo las varitas de ambos.  
  
No quería que Remus se preocupara por él. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Oh, se había acostumbrado a la preocupación maternal de Hermione, al afán protector de Sirius, pero incluso ahora, en algunas ocasiones, se preguntaba por qué. Los Dursley lo habían herido más de lo que nadie podía imaginar, pero estaba conciente de que eso era porque él mismo no quería que nadie conociera todos los detalles. No estaba listo. Sabía que se enfadarían por la forma en que había sido tratado y buscarían venganza, pero no quería que se arriesgaran por él......no podría perdonarse si algo le pasara a cualquiera de ellos.  
  
-Sí- aceptó.  
  
Se mordió el labio, preguntándose si debía decir lo que deseaba decir. Siempre había deseado manifestarle sus sentimientos al licántropo, pero secretamente, siempre había temido a su reacción. Aunque aparentemente Remus se preocupara por él tanto como Sirius lo hacía. Las palabras, sin embargo, escaparon antes de que pudiera evitarlo.  
  
-Te quiero, Remus- dejó escapar.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, Harry- murmuró Remus, sonriéndole cálidamente, su afecto evidente a los ojos de Harry  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Draco de repente, sus ojos plateados revisando el salón en busca de su pareja.  
  
Había estado discutiendo los planes para el Día de Navidad con Narcissa, quien había solicitado su opinión, y apenas ahora se había percatado de que su pareja no estaba a su lado, donde había estado. Entró en pánico, mirando alrededor enloquecido, al notar que Harry no estaba en la habitación.  
  
-Salió a caminar- soltó Narcisa, sonando como si estuviera interesada en Harry.  
  
-No escuche que nos avisara.  
  
-Estábamos discutiendo si cenaríamos a las doce o a la una, querido. Él estará bien.  
  
-Me preocupo por él- confesó Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Narcissa, su voz bañada de preocupación maternal.  
  
-No hay razón....sólo que me gusta que esté cerca de mí- se encogió de hombros con elegancia, lanzando uno de los menús que su madre le estaba mostrando.  
  
-¿No confías en él?- preguntó Narcissa de manera casual, ocultando bajo sus pestañas caídas, el malicioso placer en sus ojos azules, consciente de que a su hijo no le gustaría el comentario .  
  
-¡Sí lo hago!- espetó Draco, de forma predecible.  
  
Narcisa pareció darse cuenta que había empujado a su hijo demasiado lejos porque sonrió amorosamente, inclinándose hacia delante para despeinar su cabello con afecto antes de regresar su atención a los planes que tenía en su regazo, viéndolos pensativamente como si la conversación que acababan de tener no tuviera importancia.  
  
-Sí, claro, en todo caso.......  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde, la semilla de la duda había echado raíces. Tal como Narcissa había esperado que hiciera. Era su único niño y lo protegería de todo, incluso si eso significara separarlo de su pareja. Con el tiempo, Draco comprendería que ella sólo estaba tratando de protegerlo. Entendería sus motivos.  
  
Ignoró la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que le decía que si lo obligaba a elegir, Draco podría preferir a su pareja sobre ella.  
  
Harry estaba sentado acurrucado entre Sirius y Remus en el carruaje que los conducía a la Mansión, agradeciendo en silencio que Draco lo hubiera obligado a llevar un suéter extra. El rubio estaba evidentemente herido por la decisión de su pareja de sentarse al lado de alguien más, pero éste necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir si de verdad aún quería casarse con el Veela.  
  
Cuando estaba cerca del rubio era incapaz de pensar, pues la atracción magnética siempre intentaba empujarlo a aceptar el enlace aún cuando no estuviera listo. Deseaba tomar la decisión sin la influencia de algo que no pudiera controlar.  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó Sirius, repentinamente.  
  
Harry dio un brinco, sobresaltado ante la invasión de el silencio del carruaje. Levantó sus ojos verdes ligeramente desenfocados para clavarlos en el sonriente rostro de su padrino. Sonrió débilmente, sin desear preocupar al hombre que adoraba como una figura paterna.  
  
Sirius rió, obviamente sin ver más allá de la sonrisa, y dio un codazo a su ahijado en las costillas en un gesto juguetón. Harry pensó rápidamente, preguntándose qué le había dicho. Si le pedía a Sirius que lo repitiera, podría enviarlo a dormir, clamando que estaba enfermo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente.  
  
-En nada....- murmuró, recordando.  
  
-No te creo. Has guardado silencio durante todo el viaje- argumentó Sirius, con un ligero puchero.  
  
-Sirius, deja a Harry en paz- increpó Remus bruscamente, sus ojos moviéndose para mirar a Narcisa, quien estaba sentada al lado de su hijo, luciendo tan bella como siempre en una elegante túnica verde y plata. Ella se limitó a elevar una ceja antes de mirar deliberadamente a través de la ventana, demostrándole que estaba por debajo de ella. Remus ignoró el desaire, acostumbrado a tal comportamiento.  
  
-Pero....- Sirius comenzó a argumentar, no muy seguro de por qué Remus estaba actuando del modo que lo hacía  
  
-¡Ya!- bufó Remus, perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Sirius miró boquiabierto al hombre lobo. Abrió la boca para protestar pero se contuvo al ver el destello dorado en los ojos de Remus. Estaban cerca de la luna llena...Remus estaba luchando contra el lobo y no dudaría en repartir coces.. Se relajó, creyendo comprender el comportamiento de su amigo  
  
-Está bien.....cálmate- dijo a la defensiva, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.  
  
-Todo está bien, Remus- susurró Harry suavemente, sonriendo al sobreprotector hombre lobo.  
  
Remus lanzó a Sirius otra mirada de advertencia antes de girar hacia Harry, suavizando su expresión instantáneamente. Harry era una de las cosas que Remus adoraba abiertamente. Era el último lazo de unión con Lily y James, el único Merodeador de la nueva generación.  
  
Sabía que nunca podría tener un niño. El Ministerio había tomado buen cuidado de eso, pensó con amargura. No deseaban que aumentara la población de licántropos, temiendo los resultados. Había sido afortunado de que Lily y James le hubieran permitido relacionarse con la vida de Harry todo lo que pudieron. Sabía que Lily conocía la verdad, y siempre se había esforzado porque él los visitara y jugara con Harry. Estaba agradecido por ello y amaba al chico tanto como podría amar a su propio hijo. Para él, Harry era su hijo en todo excepto la sangre.  
  
-Lo lamento- murmuró, no por lo dicho sino por la forma en que lo había hecho.  
  
Harry se rió, inclinándose contra el hombre, mostrándole su afecto, Remus de inmediato rodeó su cintura con un brazo, sosteniéndolo en un holgado abrazo, y sonriendo mientras Harry descansaba su cabeza contra su hombro.  
  
-Está bien. Me gusta cuando le gritas a Sirius- Harry sonrió, guiñando sobre el hombro de Remus a un indignado animago.  
  
-Hey!- exclamó Sirius.  
  
Draco apretó la mandíbula, entrecerrando los ojos plateados mientras clavaba la vista en la escena ante él. Luchó contra la urgencia de atacar al licántropo que se había atrevido a tocar a su pareja de ese modo, antes de recordar que Remus era como un padre para Harry, tal como Sirius. Pensó reducir algo de su posesividad, pero algo todavía persistía en su sangre, llena por las dudas cuidadosamente plantadas por Narcissa.  
  
¿Harry estaba ignorándolo deliberadamente? Bien, los dos podían jugar ese juego....  
  
Pronto arribaron a la Mansión, la cual lucía exactamente igual, excepto que esta vez había una delgada capa de nieve cubriendo los terrenos, árboles y raíces. La casa lucía más desolada, como si hubiera estado vacía por un largo tiempo, y la atmósfera sólo contribuyó al estado depresivo de Harry.  
  
El carruaje se detuvo y Harry saltó fuera, seguido de Narcisa que los guió hacia las escaleras de piedra y al vestíbulo de entrada, la cabeza alta en un gesto que indicaba a Harry quien era el 'ama' de la casa. Harry se quitó la capa, sonriendo al elfo doméstico que la tomaba.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
El elfo lo miró con asombro antes de desaparecer. Harry recordó la manera en que Dobby había sido tratado y frunció el ceño, esperando que los otros elfos domésticos no estuvieran siendo tratados de manera tan abominable. Era inhumano tratar a una criatura, cualquier criatura, mágica o no, de tal modo.  
  
Sirius sonrió, complacido de los modales mostrados por su ahijado. Él había tenido elfos domésticos cuando vivía con sus padres, y habías sido terriblemente tratados por sus progenitores. En algún momento, incluso los habían utilizado como víctimas de maleficios oscuros que necesitaban practicar.  
  
-No están acostumbrados a ser tratados como iguales- le informó Sirius tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Dónde está Lucius?- espetó Narcisa, obviamente enojada por que su esposo no había venido a saludarla. Desdeñó a Harry, desaprobando claramente que hubiera hablado a una criatura inferior.....nada menos que un sirviente  
  
-Aquí- habló suavemente una inconfundible voz cansina.  
  
-Lucius, querido- Narcisa sonrió, girándose y levantando la cara para aceptar el beso de rigor, que su esposo le ofrecía siempre que ella regresaba a la Mansión.  
  
-Narcisa- la saludó, besándola apasionadamente antes de posar sus ojos sobre su hijo, quien estaba parado a su izquierda.  
  
-Padre- lo saludó Draco con afecto, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.  
  
Lucius asintió, sus ojos traicionando el amor que sentía hacia su único heredero, aún cuando su rostro permaneciera libre de emoción. Siempre había sido un hombre discreto y no acostumbraba mostrar sus emociones en frente de los invitados. Así habían sido criados. Eran Malfoys, sangre pura, ricos y aristócratas.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras habitaciones- instruyó Narcisa, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada y subiendo las escaleras de mármol que conducían al piso superior. Arrastró a Draco con ella y el Veela nunca miró hacia atrás.  
  
Tan pronto como se marcharon, Lucius giró sus astutos ojos hacia Harry, una pregunta evidente en sus profundidades, aunque nunca la trasluciría en palabras.  
  
-¿Recibiste mi carta?- pregunto en lugar de eso, con un tono casual.  
  
-Sí....gracias- contestó Harry suavemente.  
  
El chico vio un breve relámpago de emoción en esos fríos ojos antes de que fuera rápidamente ocultado y regresaran a su habitual plateado impenetrable, una réplica de aquellos que había heredado a su hijo. Harry se estremeció internamente, recordando el comportamiento casi despectivo de Draco cuando lo había dejado para seguir a su madre. Al parecer, el comportamiento de Narcissa realmente había afectado su relación.  
  
Sirius y Remus los miraron confundidos, claramente perdidos. Si embargo, permanecieron en silencio, sabiendo que averiguarían más si escuchaban que si preguntaban. Lucius Malfoy no les diría nada más que lo que necesitaban saber.  
  
-¿Draco y tú resolvieron sus problemas?  
  
-Sí- mintió Harry.  
  
Aunque no era completamente falso. Habían solucionado el problema relacionado con los celos de Malfoy, sólo que ahora tenían otro problema que los estaba separando, aún cuando Draco no lo hubiera notado todavía, pero Harry sabía que lo haría, y esperaba que fuera pronto.  
  
-Bien. Ya saben dónde están sus habitaciones- Lucius sonrió fríamente antes de dirigir sus pasos rumbo al estudio.  
  
-¿Carta?- preguntó Sirius, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Él me envió una carta.....- confesó Harry, girándose con rumbo a las escaleras.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?- insistió Sirius  
  
-¡Es privado!- declaró el joven con firmeza.  
  
Harry pudo notar que Sirius estaba a punto de protestar cuando una mirada de Remus lo silenció. Mentalmente, agradeció al licántropo por ser capaz de controlar la curiosidad del animago, antes que le tuviera que decir de manera rotunda que lo olvidara. No quería molestar a Sirius siendo rudo con él.  
  
-Bien- aceptó Sirius regañadientes.  
  
Harry le sonrió, agradeciendo que le evitara tener de entrar en mayores explicaciones. Era demasiado complicado.  
  
-Nadie sabe lo que decía. Ni siquiera le dije a Draco que me la había enviado- les informó, pues no deseaba que Sirius sintiera que no lo quería. Necesitaba a su padrino.  
  
Ante esto, Sirius pareció relajarse.  
  
-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación, ¿no les parece?- Harry sonrió aliviado.  
  
Harry entró en la habitación que había compartido con Draco durante su última visita a la Mansión, sonriendo para si al mirar la ahora familiar habitación. Encontró al muchacho acostado en la cama, contemplando el techo encantado, los plateados ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y los labios delgados en una línea severa. El Veela ni siquiera lo miró cuando entró, lo que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a que Draco lo ignorara.  
  
-¿Draco?- le preguntó indeciso.  
  
-Tus cosas están en tu habitación- espetó Draco, el rostro inexpresivo, pero Harry pudo detectar las borrosas trazas de un oculto enojo en el tono de su voz.  
  
Parpadeó sin comprender. No entendía por qué Draco estaba actuando con tanta frialdad hacia él. ¿Había hecho algo malo?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Quiero decir que no vas a compartir mi habitación. Mi madre piensa que es mejor que no compartamos la cama. Creo que tiene razón......no es justo para mí.  
  
Harry se estremeció como si Draco lo hubiera golpeado físicamente, palideciendo. El Veela nunca antes se había quejado sobre compartir la cama. De hecho, siempre había animado a Harry a hacerlo, deseando que su pareja estuviera cerca. Debía sea culpa de su madre, comprendió, ¿Por qué Draco no podía ver que su Narcissa sólo estaba tratando de separarlos?  
  
-Por supuesto.....lo lamento......nunca pensé....-murmuró Harry suavemente, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.  
  
No lloraría en frente de Draco. No lo haría. Llorar era una debilidad que Harry raramente se permitía. Desde niño había aprendido que nadie venía a tranquilizarte o consolarte cuando lo hacías, y vagamente se recordó siendo niño, sollozando audiblemente en su alacena, cuando sólo le decían severamente que dejara de hacer ruido.  
  
Sabía que Draco no lo consolaría en ese momento....estaba demasiado molesto. ¿Acaso su relación con el Veela sería una repetición de su vida con los Dursley? ¿Estaría siempre atrapado en un lugar donde no podría hacer lo que deseara, sólo servir a Draco y sus necesidades?  
  
-¿Dónde dormiré entonces?- preguntó, limitándose a mantener un tono ligero, aunque su corazón se rompiera al hacerlo  
  
-En la habitación circular- fue la fría respuesta.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio antes de encaminarse hacia la habitación circular. Cerró la puerta quedamente, evitando disgustar al Veela en alguna forma. Cerró los ojos, deseando alejar las lágrimas que no podía evitar. No lloraría más por Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué diablos le ocurría a Draco? Nunca había estado tan frío desde que se reconciliaron. Draco había sido cuidadoso en no molestarlo por temor a separarse nuevamente. ¿De verdad el Veela pensaba que tener a Harry cerca no era justo para él? Nunca había tenido intención de torturar al rubio, más bien creía que su presencia lo tranquilizaba. Obviamente, estaba equivocado.  
  
-¿Por qué será que cuando todo finalmente parece estar bien, algo pasa?- preguntó en voz alta, pediendo el control de sus emociones. No hubo respuesta, pero de nuevo, Harry no esperaba ninguna-. Y ahora hablo solo....- murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba desnuda, con excepción de una cama sencilla cubierta con unas sábanas blancas y un pequeño armario. La habitación, que anteriormente había amado, se sentía sofocante. Se sentía atrapado. Era una habitación de castigo, como la alacena de los Dursley. Había esperado que Draco nunca lo heriría de esa forma, y aunque en lo profundo sabía que la intención del rubio no era tratarlo como los Dursley, lo había hecho, y nada podría cambiar eso.  
  
Sentía como si Narcisa lo hubiera maldecido, lo que lo hacía sentir enfermo. Ella estaba arruinando todo, por inquina, sólo porque él había herido a su hijo en el pasado, ¿pero, y Harry? ¿No merecía ser feliz? ¿No merecía ser amado y protegido incondicionalmente?  
  
Parecía que estada destinado a vivir una vida llena de pena y dolor. Había pensado que serían felices.....incluso se había preparado mental y emocionalmente para enlazarse con el Veela desde el punto de vista físico .  
  
Una cínica sonrisa jaló la esquina de sus labios al llegar a esa conclusión. Había sido algo que había tratado de negar toda su vida. Harry Potter no estaba destinado a ser amado.  
  
Estaba sentado en la cama, emocionalmente drenado, cuando escuchó un toque en la puerta. Había decidido dedicarse a hacer sus tareas de vacaciones después de desempacar, sabiendo que a Draco no le gustaría que lo perturbaran en sus habitaciones con conversación. Sus libros estaban esparcidos sobre la cama, hojas de pergamino tiradas en el piso, Consideró recogerlo antes de desistir de la idea.  
  
Dudó, no deseando abrir la puerta, que había cerrado con magia para mantenerse alejado de visitantes indeseados. Pero, ¿y si era Draco, que venía a disculparse, aliviando su dolor? Por mucho que odiara su debilidad, necesitaba a su pareja.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
Reconociendo la voz de China inmediatamente, se regañó a si mismo por alentar sus esperanzas. Draco estaba furioso con él, entonces ¿por qué razón iba a querer hablarle? Abrió la puerta con un pase de varita, observando mientras China entraba, el rostro pleno de excitación.  
  
Notó como la chica entró en la sencilla y vacía habitación con el ceño fruncido, sin duda preguntándose por qué Harry no estaba compartiendo la cama de Draco y por qué tenía la habitación más sencilla de la Mansión. Por su anterior visita a la casa, Harry sabía que el resto de las habitaciones estaban espléndidamente decoradas, sin reparar en costos. Los Malfoy tenían dinero, y les gustaba mostrar que lo tenían.  
  
-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó desconcertada, mordiéndose un labio.  
  
Harry se vio extrañamente afectado por la preocupación de sus ojos color chocolate, pero no deseaba que la chica se involucrara en su penosa relación. China seguía siendo una Malfoy y su lealtad estaba con la familia, sin importan cuan sinceramente pareciera gustarle Harry, pero no quería perderla.  
  
-Me gusta esta habitación- mintió.  
  
No era completamente falso. A él le gustaba la habitación pero no quería estar allí abandonado. Quería regresar con Draco, acurrucarse toda la noche contra su cálido cuerpo, sentirse seguro y amado. Esta habitación debería ser para sus niños, niños que a este paso Harry dudaba que llegaran a materializarse. Su relación era demasiado inestable para considerar un enlace, no digamos la concepción de un niño, sin importar cuanto Harry ansiara uno.  
  
-¡Oh!  
  
China no lucía muy convencida pero dejó que el tema pasar, sintiendo que a Harry lo alteraba ese tema de conversación. 0Caminó hasta la cama, dando un vistazo momentáneo a los libros antes de sentarse al lado de Harry, encogiendo sus piernas bajo ella con una gracia felina que el chico, silenciosamente, comparó con la de Draco. Sacó esa idea de su mente, pues no deseaba pensar en eso.  
  
-¿No vas a venir a cenar?- preguntó ella, elevando una ceja.  
  
Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente, no había escuchado su pregunta. Apresuradamente trató de pensar en qué decirle, al ver que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la sospecha.  
  
-¿Cenar?- preguntó con el rostro inexpresivo, esperando haber acertado.  
  
-Draco dijo que no querías que te molestaran- explicó China, con tono casual. Demasiado casual en opinión de Harry.  
  
-Oh. ¡No tengo hambre!- mintió, ocultando el estremecimiento ante sus palabras. Draco no deseaba su compañía. El pensamiento era como un ácido que le carcomía el alma. ¿Habría logrado Narcissa que su hijo se volviera contra su pareja?  
  
China lo ignoró, sacando una pequeña barra de chocolate que tenía en su bolsillo. Se la pasó en silencio, indicándole con eso que sabía que algo estaba mal, aún cuando el Gryffindor había admitido no tener ningún problema.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró.  
  
-¿Draco y tú se enojaron nuevamente?- preguntó directamente, la inocencia infantil reemplazada por una mundana expresión desconfiada.  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo la cabeza denegando. Su relación con Draco era un asunto privado y por el momento no la comentaría con nadie, ni siquiera con China. La chica le gustaba, pero no confiaba en que no iría derecha con Draco o Narcissa y les contaría todo lo que Harry había dicho.  
  
"Hoy estoy terriblemente cansado" pensó distraídamente, sin preocuparle realmente el pensamiento.  
  
-Mentiroso- señaló China juguetona, a sabiendas que no le sacaría más información..  
  
-Nosotros no......sólo es que Narcissa pensó que sería mas respetable si teníamos cada uno su propia habitación- explicó Harry, suavemente.  
  
China resopló. A Narcissa no le había importaron que compartieran la habitación la última vez, ni había dicho nada acerca de que compartieran la cama en la Torre, aunque había estado consciente de ello. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? No podía estar ocasionando, deliberadamente, problemas entre Harry y Draco; Sabía que su hijo necesitaba a su pareja.  
  
-Sí, claro- murmuró, lanzando a Harry una sonrisa.  
  
Harry tomo una pluma, regresando a su tarea, sin saber qué decir. De cualquier forma la chica podría ver a través de sus mentiras, y el Gryffindor no quería cavar su propio hoyo. Era mejor no decir nada......de ese modo, no se metería en problemas por hablar.  
  
China empezó a husmear en sus libros, curiosa. Era extraño ver a la habitualmente hiperactiva chica tan apagada y quieta, y Harry odió eso.  
  
-¿Nosotros te gustamos?- preguntó China repentinamente.  
  
Harry sonrió; una sonrisa todavía débil, pero más genuina que la última. Podía responder la pregunta con honestidad, y así lo hizo, mirándola directo a sus ojos marrones para mostrarle que hablaba con la verdad. Deseaba decirle que ella le gustaba, ¿cómo no?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
  
-¿Draco está loco porque no quieres enlazarte con él?- preguntó, sabiendo que Harry no estaba listo para enlazarse y preguntándose si la disputa habría sido porque su primo lo estaba presionando a hacer algo que el moreno no deseaba.  
  
-No lo sé- confesó, decidiendo decirle la verdad al ver que su mentira no había funcionado tan bien como esperaba.  
  
-Draco es estúpido.  
  
-Quizás- meditó Harry, su corazón apretándose al pensar en el Veela. Draco era cualquier cosa menos estúpido. Si había aprendido algo sobre el rubio Slytherin durante su noviazgo, era que era extremadamente inteligente, con una mente rápida y afilada como una cuchilla.  
  
-¿Volarías conmigo mañana?- pidió China, recordando la razón por la que lo había visitado en primer lugar.  
  
-Claro- Harry esbozó una genuina sonrisa. Quizás volar lo ayudaría, pensó, siempre lo había animado en el pasado.  
  
China sonrió, obviamente deleitada por su respuesta.  
  
-Entonces te veré después. ¡Buenas noches, Harry!  
  
Harry observó mientras saltaba de la cama y se escurría fuera de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dudó antes de asegurar la puerta nuevamente. Sabía que si Draco no había intentado visitarlo ese día y no quería verlo, tampoco querría pasar la noche con él.  
  
-Buenas noches, Draco- murmuró suavemente, triste de que el muchacho no pudiera oírle, pero sabiendo que el gesto no sería apreciado.  
  
Mientras se cambiaba y se acostaba para dormir se sintió algo más feliz de lo que había estado en todo el día. China le había levantado el ánimo, ligeramente, pero había mejorado su disposición anterior. Sonrió, ante el cuadro de la linda chica con su angelical pelo rubio y sus contrastantes ojos marrones. El cabello de un ángel y los ojos de un demonio.  
  
-Está chiflada- murmuró, antes que su mente derivara y un exhaustivo sueño clamara por él..  
  
Manos ardientes viajaban por su pecho, luego lentas por su estómago hasta moverse a tocar sus hombros y moviéndose hasta pellizcar sus duros pezones. Suaves labios presionaban pequeños y lentos besos por toda su garganta, succionando ligeramente, clamando por él, haciendo que su sangre hirviera y su corazón se acelerara por el deseo.  
  
-Draco- gimió Harry, arqueando su espalda, buscando mayor contacto, necesitando sentir al otro muchacho contra él, y deseando que no fuera sólo un melancólico sueño.  
  
Abrió los ojos para fijarlos en la suavidad plateada antes que esta cambiara, endureciéndose en una familiar mirada de furia que había conocido durante sus primeros cinco años de Hogwarts. Retrocedió, herido, sin desear enfrentarse a la realidad. Claro que Draco no lo amaba.  
  
-Te odio- esputó Draco, confirmando sus pensamientos como si leyera su mente.  
  
Harry abrió la boca y gritó, mientras el chico que amaba lo tomaba lujuriosamente, sin pensar más que en su placer y sin preparación, en la búsqueda egoísta de su propia liberación. Sollozó, tratando de alejarse, llorando por su virginidad robada, su mente golpeada por el dolor.  
  
-¡No, por favor, no.....detente!.....¡No!- suplicaba, sin preocuparse por parecer débil. Quería que se detuviera. Le hacía mucho daño, más del que hubiera creído posible. Podía sentir la sangre escurriendo por sus muslos, escuchaba los gruñidos de placer de Draco contra su oreja, y sintió náuseas. Cerro la boca cuando sintió el ardiente cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, sin permitir que la demandante lengua se deslizara entre sus labios.  
  
-¡Zorra!  
  
Jadeó, despertando bruscamente. Deslizó una temblorosa mano para limpiar el sudor y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, intentando controlar los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño. No había sido verdad.  
  
-Sólo fue un sueño- suspiró, abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de convencerse de ello.  
  
Pero no importaba cuanto se persuadiera para creer esto, sintió que una leve duda permanecía. Aún si eso no había pasado todavía, podía.....pero Draco era tan gentil, tan tierno, nunca lo forzaba más allá de para lo que estaba listo......  
  
-No, él nunca lo haría....- negó con voz áspera, consciente de que sus palabras eran casi una súplica.  
  
Pero mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir nuevamente, la imagen de Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro distorsionado por la lujuria, aparecía tras sus párpados cerrados. El sueño lo había afectado más de lo que hubiera creído posible.  
  
-Te odio.  
  
Las palabras se repetían en la mente de Harry, haciendo que su corazón doliera. Esto lo hería. Eran sólo palabras, las palabras de una pesadilla, palabras que nunca habían cruzado los labios del Harry real, pero le herían. Recordó el viejo dicho muggle "hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio" y sintió que su corazón se rompía. y mientras el sueño finalmente lo reclamaba una vez más, podría jurar que había escuchado una risa burlona, una risa muy estridente.  
  
Continuará..........  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: uy, mucho tememos que con este capítulo vas a seguir muy enojada, porque Narcissa y Draco se siguieron portando mal, snif, snif. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, Lucius ya viene por ahí ¿Verdad que es encantador en esta historia? Besitos  
  
mickaelle: Tendremos presentes tus felicitaciones a la autora y ya nos dimos el abrazo, otro para ti. A nosotras también nos encanta este Draco, aunque a veces provoca matarlo. Besos  
  
Sailor Earth: Que bueno verte por aquí. Gracias por tus palabras. Sip, hay muchas historias que realmente son lamentables, pero hay otras hermosas, creo que hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte para encontrar historias tan hermosas. Lo que ocurre es que traducimos relatos que definitivamente queremos conservar en nuestro idioma, que es el más bello del mundo, y nos encanta compartirlas con todas ustedes. Sobre la historia, apoyamos la tortura a Narcisa, especialmente después del capítulo de hoy. Grrrrrrr. Besotes.  
  
Aryblack: Hoy definitivamente compartimos tus instintos sangrientos (y eso que nosotras sí que de vampiras, nada) Pero a Narcisa, ¡a la yugular!. Besos  
  
Murtilla: Bueno, los de Sirius y Remus ya viene por ahí, y el 'Regalo' también jeje. Y aquí pudiste ver a China, la trilliza que siente predilección por Harry. Narcisa peor que nunca y lo de los dos caminos......yo que tu no me preocuparía por eso. Besitos  
  
Hermi16: Bueno, en Navidad 'hay un regalo' pero nadie dijo que el regalo fuera el enlace, no te entusiasmes todavía. Imagino que Narcisa ahora te debe estar cayendo peor, y sobre Sirius y Remus, ya viene por ahí. Besos  
  
Mireille: Pues como que Narcisa nada que ver, sigue igual de odiosa, o más bien peor; y la que va a tener que pedir perdón es otra, ya lo verás. Besos.  
  
RINOA-Syl: Gracias por tus palabras, ambas estamos muy contentas de que te guste la historia. Narcisa está cada vez peor y para el enlace aún falta, es en el cap. 25. Besos.  
  
Azalea: No, en Navidad hay un 'regalo' pero no es el enlace. Narcisa está cada vez peor, los cables Veela le están haciendo cortocircuito y lo de Sirius y el lobito.....ya está cerca, muy cerca. Besos  
  
nima: Gracias por tus palabras, nos ruborizas, jeje. Sí, Remus es muy listo para algunas cosas, pero para otras su ingenuidad es lamentable, sino que le pregunten al perrito. El regalo?...ya verás, ya verás, pero para eso faltan dos capítulos.  
  
Drakito 16: Sip, ya llegó Navidad, pero las fiestas no parecen ser muy gratas para Harry. Pobre Drakito que quiere ser consentido, pero te escribimos poco porque tu también escribes poco. Hagamos algo, pregúntanos cosas en el próximo review y te contestamos ¿vale? Besos  
  
malena: Pues Harry si quedó triste en este capítulo. La boda y el enlace vienen en el capítulo 25 y el niño, por supuesto, más adelante. Besos  
  
Chiquinkira: Vaya, que bueno saber de ustedes dos. Dile a Sabry que ya la gran jefa dijo que Harry no es. ¿Draco? ¿Príncipe de los sangre mezclada? Ni en sus peores pesadillas, el rubio se moriría de la impresión, jajja. ¿Quieres ser madrina? Pues van a tener que esperar un buen rato. Esperamos seguir viéndolas por acá. Besosssss  
  
Several: Que bueno que te guste, y créenos, se va a poner aún mejor. Besotes 


	20. La sospecha de Lucius

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capítulo 20:  
  
La sospecha de Lucius:  
  
La siguiente mañana Harry se despertó con un ruidoso toque en su puerta. Gruñó mientras abría los ojos cuidadosamente, cerrándolos al instante mientras la brillante luz enturbiaba su visión, así que enterró la cara entre las cobijas mientras automáticamente buscaba a su prometido, quien habitualmente estaba enroscado alrededor de él, protegiéndolo incluso mientras dormía. Se congeló, al no encontrar cerca de él, el otro cuerpo cálido al que estaba acostumbrado. Ante el temor de que de hecho era real que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, rodeado por la anormal familia Malfoy, con Draco evitándolo deliberadamente, intentó dormirse nuevamente, pero fue inútil.  
  
-¡Harry!. ¡Despierta!- gritó una voz irritada.  
  
-¿Qué?- bufó, la voz áspera por el agotamiento. Aunque había dormido, no había logrado descansar.  
  
-Son las once. Vamos Harry....¿estás bien?- llamó, China, ahora estaba obviamente preocupada.  
  
La preocupación en la voz de China lo obligó a tomar su varita y murmurar un contrahechizo para abrir la puerta. Sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta asegurarse que estaba perfectamente. Al abrir se encontró con una sonriente China, completamente vestida, quien casi parecía disfrutar como una niña ante el pensamiento de pasar el tiempo con Harry, a quien en realidad había aceptado como un hermano mayor. Harry ni siquiera pudo fingir estar entusiasmado. Estaba demasiado cansado, física y emocionalmente.  
  
-¿Las once? ¡Maldición!- gruñó Harry, dándose cuenta que había estado tan agitado durante la noche que eso hizo que durmiera hasta tarde. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, pues mientras vivió con los Dursley le llamaban perezoso si se quedaba dormido después de las seis, y en Hogwarts tenía que madrugar para asistir a clases.  
  
-Remus está preocupado por ti- le informó China, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, su rubio cabello casi blanco brillando de forma angelical bajo la luz de la mañana; Harry casi hubiera podido creer que tenía un halo, si no conociera cuán taimada podía llegar a ser.  
  
Gruñendo, Harry salto de la cama, apresurándose hacia su guardarropa para tomar algo de ropa caliente, consciente de que el clima estaría helado. China sonrió, pero el chico todavía podía ver la leve sospecha tras sus alegres ojos. Se maravilló del auto-control de la chica, comparándola de manera automática con Draco. Desechó el pensamiento al instante, pues no deseaba ponerse melancólico otra vez. Odiaría ver que la alegre chiquilla se entristeciera por nada. No sería correcto.  
  
-Estoy bien, China, sólo un poco cansado por el viaje- mintió, sonriendo tan luminosamente que su mandíbula comenzó a doler.  
  
China se limitó a mirarlo a través de sus pestañas caídas, claramente sin creerle, y echó su cabello rubio platino sobre sus hombros. A Harry le recordó a una criatura salvaje, llena de espíritu y orgullo. Tristemente, parecía incapaz de decirle no a la chica, así que decidió ignorar su mirada inquisitiva.  
  
-Estoy bien- repitió, pero la falta de convicción en su voz era evidente.  
  
China lo miró fijamente, sintiendo de inmediato que estaba mintiendo. Harry suspiró. La muchacha era una Malfoy hasta la médula. Podía mentir, gruñir, fruncir el ceño y actuar con timidez, todo a la vez. Había deseado desesperadamente que ella le creyese. Pero era una mentirosa excepcional y podía descubrir cuando los otros le mentían, probablemente debido a las travesuras que ella y sus hermanas hacían  
  
-Me voy a duchar.  
  
Salió de la habitación con la ropa doblada bajo el brazo, el rostro demacrado. En ningún momento notó que Draco estaba sentado en silencio sobre la que Harry había considerado su cama antes que el Veela lo desterrara a la habitación circular, observándolo entrar en el cuarto de baño, sus ojos ensombrecidos con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia.  
  
Si lo hubiera notado, justo en ese momento probablemente tampoco le hubiera importado. Draco lo había herido más de lo que creía posible y no podía lidiar con más dolor. Sabía que debería ser fuerte, por el mundo mágico, pero necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse antes de enfrentar la realidad.  
  
Harry estaba sentado sobre su escoba, en mitad del aire, observando como China, entusiastamente, ejecutaba una serie de hazañas. Era buena volando: una oponente veloz, diestra y fiera. Sin embargo, carecía de las condiciones de vuelo naturales para tener oportunidad como jugadora profesional. No tenía la capacidad de sentir que estaba perfectamente segura en el aire....siempre estaba consciente del hecho que podía caer, lo que sería su perdición.  
  
-No tiene el estilo de Draco.....- pensó Harry con tristeza, recordando cuando en el pasado había visto volando al complicado Veela, los ojos plateados encendidos con la risa y el deleite.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Se enderezó, aferrando su escoba antes de bajar la cabeza para mirar la preocupación en el rostro de China. Al parecer , últimamente lucía esa expresión con mucha frecuencia, reflexionó Harry, disgustado consigo mismo por arruinar las vacaciones de la pequeña. Era una niña, y los niños deberían ser protegidos del horror que la vida era habitualmente. Se propuso ignorar la pequeña voz que se entrometió para recordarle que nadie lo había protegido a él de la realidad.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Era una expresión que Draco tenía con frecuencia, y a Harry le dolió el corazón una vez más, deseando que fuera el Veela quien estuviera allí con el en lugar de China, aún cuando la pequeña en verdad le gustaba.  
  
-Sí...sólo me estaba preguntando dónde estarán tus hermanas- mintió Harry tranquilamente.  
  
China sonrió, siguiéndole la corriente, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Deseaba tratar de animarlo, pero de lejos parecía que sus esfuerzos no daban resultado. Maldijo a Draco en silencio por ser un tonto ciego. Era obvio que Harry adoraba al Veela con todo su corazón, algo que China anhelaba para si misma. Oh, no amaba a Harry como lo haría una enamorada, sabía que él era de Draco, pero si la situación hubiera sido diferente, podría haberse enamorado fácilmente del Gryffindor de cabello oscuro.  
  
-Regresaron a casa porque tía Narcisa dijo que sólo podía manejar a una de nosotras, y yo quise quedarme contigo. Regresarán el Día de Navidad. Bueno, en realidad nos reuniremos todos y comeremos juntos.  
  
-Eso suena genial- murmuró Harry, intentando parecer entusiasmado.  
  
-Sí....pero Caitlin va a venir- se quejó China, haciendo un ligero puchero ante el pensamiento, el desagrado era visible en sus ojos oscuros.  
  
-¿No te gusta ella?- le preguntó Harry con tono casual, tratando, infructuosamente, de no sonar como si fuera un fisgón.  
  
-No- contestó la muchacha con honestidad.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Es una puta. Quiero decir, ve a un chico guapo y duerme con él. Siempre le ha gustado.....un día va a tener un problema....-predijo China con solemnidad.  
  
-¿Embarazo?- insinuó Harry, sabiendo que sería una desgracia para la familia Malfoy, quienes trabajaban fuertemente para asegurarse de mantener las apariencias en público, dada su rancia aristocracia. Ellos valoraban la tradición, una de las principales razones por las que Harry había sido manipulado para que se casara con Draco, aún cuando él también lo deseaba. Tener un niño fuera del matrimonio mancharía el apellido Malfoy y traería vergüenza a la familia, Veela o no.  
  
-Sí- convino China, luciendo repentinamente mayor. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que China no era la olvidadiza y dulce niña que parecía. Era más observadora de lo que le había dado crédito en un principio, algo de lo que tomó nota mentalmente.  
  
China se dirigió a almorzar llevando a Harry a rastras, ignorando sus protestas y forcejeando con una firme mirada. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba comer, pues era demasiado delgado, y no se iba a quedar sentada observando como se consumía frente a sus propios ojos, languideciendo por Draco. Él se sentó entre Sirius y Remus, quienes le lanzaban miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando, que Harry ignoró. Draco estaba sentado frente a él, pero no dijo una sola palabra a su pareja, lo que hizo que China lo mirara fijamente. Narcissa ignoraba la existencia del Gryffindor, Lucius fruncía en ceño y China se mordía el labio, sintiéndose incómoda. No le gustaba que su familia actuara de ese modo.  
  
-Harry y yo fuimos a volar- soltó repentinamente, tratando de romper el silencio con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. De alguna forma lejana, se dio cuenta que no había sido el mejor comentario .  
  
-¿De veras?- preguntó Lucius arrastrando las palabras, elevando una ceja casi burlón.  
  
-Sí....eso me dio la oportunidad de volar- China se entusiasmó, casi desafiante, era evidente que no había captado el mensaje de que Lucius quería que se quedara tranquila.  
  
-China, cálmate. No es apropiado que hables mientras estamos comiendo- ordenó Narcissa, mirando a su sobrina con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules ligeramente entrecerrados con desaprobación.  
  
China la miró venenosamente. Estaba consciente de que era una jovencita, y mujer además, así que se suponía que actuara como la joven dama que era, pero odiaba el modo en que a veces era obligada a someterse a las expectativas, una de las razones por las que jugaba todas las bromas que podía, Sabía que se esperaba que en unos pocos años actuara como Narcissa y las demás mujeres de la familia.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema ahora, China?- la mujer mayor estaba a punto de estallar, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.  
  
-Ninguno- bufó China, sus ojos ligeramente anegados, aunque logró evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Su orgullo lo evitó, pero Harry vio su angustia y le ofreció una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa para susurrarle algo:  
  
-Ignóralos......es lo que yo hago....- le dijo suavemente, los verdes ojos llenos de comprensión. Llevaba algún tiempo resistiendo la desaprobación de Narcissa, y aunque esto lo hería, sabía que era mejor intentar ignorar que eso estaba pasando. Podía ser un camino cobarde, pero lo salvaba de pelear.  
  
China lanzó una risilla, cubriéndose la boca apresuradamente con su mano. Después de todo, se suponía que los Malfoy no se reían en la mesa. Era inapropiado e iba contra las maneras que le habían enseñado.  
  
-Y entonces, ¿qué van a hacer esta noche?- preguntó Sirius alegremente, sintiendo que Narcissa iba a hacer callar a la niña nuevamente. Le gustaba China.....era un cambio refrescante ante los otros fríos Malfoy y sus rasgos traviesos le recordaba a si mismo de niño, cuando no le preocupaba el mundo que lo rodeaba. Además, era una buena influencia para Harry, y obviamente se preocupaba por su ahijado.  
  
-Harry y yo vamos a jugar un rato- anunció China, girando sus ojos hacia Harry.  
  
Harry asintió ligeramente, concentrándose en su comida. Los demás podrían decir que no estaba escuchando realmente, y suponían que había estado de acuerdo para evitar enojar a la muchacha, sin preocuparse de a qué estaba conviniendo. China se mordió el labio, sabiendo que Harry no quería ofenderla, sino que seguía herido por el problema de su relación con Draco.  
  
-Me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien- comentó Lucius arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos plateados dirigiéndose hacia el inexpresivo rostro de Harry  
  
Aparentemente, seguía distante, pero internamente sentía algo de preocupación. Harry no era feliz en la mansión, y era claro que estaba teniendo de nuevo problemas. Suspiró con impaciencia. ¿Qué habría hecho su hijo también esta vez para ofender a su pareja? Seguramente no habría sido lo bastante estúpido como para pelear cuando aún estaba fresco su último distanciamiento.  
  
-Sí....-  
  
-Harry, Hermione envió una lechuza mientras estabas fuera- interrumpió Remus con rapidez, sintiendo el creciente desasosiego de Harry ante el escrutinio de Lucius y no gustándole la manera en que el mayor de los Malfoy miraba al chico. Puede que Dumbledore hubiera confiado en el rubio lo suficiente como para dejarlos quedarse en la mansión, pero Lucius seguía siendo un Mortífago, y no podían tomar riesgos innecesarios.  
  
Harry le lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa, sus ojos brillando repentinamente con felicidad, haciendo que las esmeraldas lanzaran destellos. Incluso Lucius pareció sorprendido por el repentino cambio que una simple carta había provocado en él.  
  
-¿De veras? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- demandó Harry, feliz de tener noticias de sus amigos. Eran su familia sustituta, dos de las personas en quien confiaba y a las que amaba con todo su corazón.  
  
-Estabas afuera y no quisimos molestarte- Remus sonrió, complacido de que su interrupción hubiera funcionado tan bien. Incluso había levantado el ánimo de Harry. Odiaba verlo disgustado.  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
-En tu habitación- replicó Narcissa fríamente-. Envié a un elfo doméstico a entregarla mientras estabas fuera.  
  
Sus ojos azul pálido se posaron en él por un momento antes de alejar la mirada. Harry pudo ver el desdén en esa mirada y luchó rápidamente por evita un estremecimiento. Se obligó a sonreír radiante, aún cuando sintió repentinas náuseas. Ella tenía que arruinar todo, ¿verdad? Por un momento se había sentido feliz, y la mujer se lo había quitado de una manera implacable.  
  
-Oh....está bien......-Harry se calló, sus ojos perdieron el brillo.  
  
Sabía exactamente a cual habitación se refería. La habitación circular. La habitación en que lo había colocado Draco gracias a sus manipulaciones. En ese momento la odió. Ella era la única que estaba provocando una nueva ruptura entre Draco y él, luego que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado reconstruir todo lo que se había derrumbado en su última pelea. Entendía que Draco estuviera de acuerdo con las demandas de su madre. Sabía que el amor de un hijo hacia sus padres era algo que no se podía destruir. Era algo que había anhelado por años.  
  
No fue sino hasta después de concluida la cena cuando Lucius literalmente arrastró a Harry hasta su estudio. Le pidió de manera casual que lo acompañara para charlar, sus ojos diciéndole que no podía escaparse de eso. Harry aceptó débilmente, ignorando la mirada furiosa que Sirius y Remus lanzaron al mayor de los Malfoy.  
  
El chico sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos, indicándoles que no necesitaba su ayuda, y siguió a Lucius hasta la habitación. De alguna extraña manera, confiaba en el hombre. No le haría daño mientras estuviera bajo su techo, y de verdad se preocupaba por su hijo. Sabía que nunca lo heriría ni a él ni al niño que engendrara y diera a luz en un futuro. Ante todo, la lealtad del hombre estaba con su familia, y luego con el Señor Oscuro.  
  
Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Lucius se volvió hacia el chico, sus plateados ojos iluminados con el deseo de saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando con su familia. Se veía cada pulgada del arrogante y poderoso aristócrata que era. En ese momento, Harry pudo vislumbrar que Draco luciría así en veinte años más. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre muy guapo, y llevaba muy bien la edad; ni una arruga en su elegante rostro y su cabello todavía tenía los finos reflejos de oro de sus antepasados.  
  
Harry se estremeció, sintiéndose un tanto intimidado e incómodo. Nunca podría compararse con la elegancia del otro hombre.  
  
-¿Podrías informarme qué es lo que está pasando exactamente entre tú y mi hijo?  
  
El chico se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Intentó ser sutil para que el hombre no lo notara, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Lucius lo noto al instante y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos como advertencia. Harry suspiró internamente, sabiendo que no podría huir de esa habitación hasta que el rubio obtuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó, conservando deliberadamente su rostro inexpresivo.  
  
Los ojos plateados llamearon con furia, viendo claramente a través de la máscara de Harry. El Gryffindor bajó los hombros, dirigiendo los ojos hacia el piso para escapar de la mirada del mago. No quería arruinar la inestable relación que estaba empezando a formar con Lucius, pero no deseaba discutir su vida privada con él.  
  
-No soy, ni nunca he sido, estúpido, señor Potter. ¡En estos pocos días transcurridos desde que llegaron a la Mansión, usted y mi hijo apenas se han hablado uno al otro!  
  
-¡No es mi culpa!- replicó Harry, defendiéndose.  
  
-¿Entonces qué pasó?- rugió Lucius, perdiendo el control.  
  
Harry retrocedió para alejarse de él, el miedo patente en sus rasgos y sus verdes ojos. Sorprendido por su reacción, Lucius se acercó al chico pero se detuvo abruptamente al observar el pánico atrapado que cubría el rostro de la pareja de su hijo. Se preguntó por qué el muchacho estaba tan temeroso. No se trataba de su pasado en común, Harry nunca le había temido por eso. Sabía que Lucius lo defendería con su propia vida si fuera necesario. Entonces, ¿a qué temía el muchacho?  
  
-¿Harry?- le preguntó, bajando la voz hasta que fue apenas un ronroneo tranquilizador, tratando de persuadir al chico para que se calmara.  
  
-Lo lamento, yo.......  
  
Lucius lo hizo callar colocándole una mano sobre la boca para detener sus disculpas. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, estremeciéndose y alejándose automáticamente del toque, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se estrecharan con la sorpresa. Había escuchado rumores sobre la mala niñez de Harry Potter, pero siempre las había desechado como falsas. ¿Seguramente no podían contener una medida de verdad? Dumbledore no colocaría al Salvador de todo el Mundo Mágico en un lugar donde fuera abusado.....Deseaba creer eso, aunque sabía de sus reuniones con el anciano que podía ser tan intrigante como el mismísimo Señor Oscuro..  
  
-Nunca te haría daño, Harry- murmuró, su voz suave y gentil.  
  
-Lo sé...yo....  
  
-Has tenido malas experiencias en el pasado- las palabras eran distantes, y a Harry no le quedó ninguna duda de que Lucius sospechaba que había sido abusado en su niñez.  
  
-Sí- susurró, con una voz tan baja que Lucius apenas pudo detectarla, claramente avergonzado. No deseaba que nadie supiera. Sólo le había contado a Draco porque él merecía saberlo. Había pensado que pasaría el resto de su vida con el Veela, y nadie comprometido con una persona debería guardarle secretos, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Harry.  
  
Lucius suspiró, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el muchacho. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Uno no podía evitar su niñez. Los niños eran títeres de sus padres, fáciles de influenciar y controlar por los adultos encargados de cuidarlos. Un niño no podía defenderse contra un adulto. Pero ahora no era el momento de dilucidar ese asunto. Sabía que Harry podría ocultarse tras una máscara sonriente, y no quería distanciarse del muchacho por fisgonear. El chico ya se lo contaría cuando fuera el momento.  
  
-¿Me quieres decir por qué están peleados tú y mi hijo?- preguntó, cambiando de tema  
  
-No lo sé- contestó Harry con sinceridad, aliviado de que el hombre dejara su pasado en paz. Dudaba que pudiera arreglárselas con esto además de las tempestuosas relaciones con Draco.  
  
Lucius frunció el ceño, era claro que no le creía. ¿Cómo podría desconocer la razón de la pelea si había tomado parte en ella? Había asumido que su hijo no cometería más errores. Draco necesitaba a Harry para ser feliz y nunca arriesgaría esa felicidad por una pelea insignificante. ¡Había sido enseñado mejor que eso! El mismo le había enseñado a proteger y defender a su familia antes que cualquier otra cosa, y Harry, como pareja de Draco, sería el primero en la lista.  
  
-He estado pensando mucho últimamente....sobre Draco....pensaba que quizás podríamos casarnos....- la voz de Harry se fue apagando con tristeza, sus ojos ensombreciéndose.  
  
-¿Matrimonio?- preguntó Lucius, sorprendido. Había pensado que Harry tenía mucho temor del compromiso como para plantearse entrar en tal sacramento y sabía que Draco no lo obligaría a casarse.  
  
-Sí. Sé que Draco necesitará unirse a mí antes de que llegue la época de celo......yo quería decírselo el Día de Navidad..... estaba planeando que.....podríamos tener la ceremonia en Febrero....pero......- Harry intentó explicarse, ligeramente ruborizado  
  
-¿Pero?- insistió Lucius suavemente, sus pálidos ojos teñidos con el tenue resplandor de las velas colocadas en la lámpara ubicada encima de ellos. Esto les daba una suavidad inusual que hizo que el corazón de Harry deseara desahogarse, contándole todo sobre su pasado y su dolor, pero se obligó a contenerse. No era el momento.  
  
-Pero Narcissa..... no me quiere. Al principio pensé que podríamos solucionarlo pero parece ser que todo va a peor. Ella siempre esta ahí......y Draco no nota cuanto me odia. Él parece pensar que todo está bien......  
  
-¿Y debido al insensible comportamiento de mi esposa, tus relaciones con mi hijo se están desintegrando?- preguntó Lucius ocultando cuidadosamente el enojo que sentía hacia su esposa, sabiendo que Harry creería que estaba dirigido hacia él.  
  
-Empecé a desaparecer cada vez con mayor frecuencia, tratando de alejarme de ella. Draco debió enloquecer por eso.....y luego en el carruaje, me senté entre Sirius y Remus porque deseaba pensar en cómo iba a decirle a Draco que me quería casar con él.....  
  
-¿Y mi hijo creyó que lo estabas ignorando?- supuso Lucius acertadamente.  
  
-Supongo. Y luego, cuando fuimos a nuestras habitaciones- Harry quedó en silencio, los ojos distantes.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-En realidad Draco estaba ahí. No me miró. Todo lo que dijo fue "tu baúl está en tu habitación". Al principio no entendí.......entonces me dijo que no compartiríamos la habitación.....que Narcissa no lo aprobaba y que sentía que tenía razón porque no era justo para él. Puedo entenderlo, pero nunca antes había querido que me alejara. Me dolió.....pensaba que me quería tener cerca....  
  
Mientras Lucius escuchaba a Harry, notando la tensión del muchacho y el modo en que sus palabras estaban llenas de inseguridad, se encontró deseando estrangular a su esposa. Pensaba que debido a su sangre Veela entendería la naturaleza del apareamiento, pero obviamente estaba ciega a cualquier cosa excepto la protección de su hijo..... aunque eso significara que estaba propiciando la ruptura de la pareja.  
  
Sabía que Draco había sido herido por Harry, pero también Draco lo había herido. Habían estado muy bien desde que se reconciliaron, una eufórica carta de Draco se lo había asegurado. Su hijo amaba a Harry. Podían tener diferencias de opinión en todo, pelear como perros y gatos, pero en fin, un viejo dicho hablaba de que los opuestos se atraen.  
  
Narcissa debía ser detenida. No permitiría que jugara con las emociones de Harry de esa manera. El chico estaba claramente exhausto, mental, física y emocionalmente. Ya estaba bastante estresado por la guerra con Voldemort y la repentina relación con un posesivo Veela. No necesitaba a su futura suegra respirando sobre su nuca y haciendo de su vida un infierno.  
  
-¿Hay algo más?- preguntó, deseando asegurarse de que no le estaba preocupando nada más.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio, inseguro de si debía confiar en el rubio o no. Al ver la comprensión en los ojos plateados supo que podía confiar en que él no revelaría ninguna información que le dijera a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber.  
  
-He tenido sueños- confesó quedamente.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó Lucius suavemente, procurando no sobresaltar la temblorosa figura frente a él.  
  
-No puedo......lo siento.....  
  
Mientras los ojos esmeralda se enturbiaban con las lágrimas, Lucius se encontró a si mismo avanzando casi automáticamente. Mientras Harry se aferraba a él con desesperación, pudo sentir las agitadas emociones y el errático latido del corazón del chico que había robado el corazón de su hijo. El chico que ahora Lucius consideraba como de la familia.  
  
Podía haberlo odiado en el pasado, no a nivel personal sino por lo que representaba en el mundo mágico, pero el tembloroso muchacho que estaba en sus brazos no era el icono que veneraban magos y brujas. Era sólo un niño asustado, necesitado de consuelo. Le recordaba a un joven Draco, antes de Hogwarts, cuando había acudido a él luego de una mala pesadilla, deseando encontrar consuelo.  
  
-Cualquier cosa que me digas quedará entre nosotros- murmuró Lucius dándole palmaditas en la espalda, sabiendo que Harry necesitaba el toque para anclarse en la realidad. Sea lo que fuera que había pasado era obvio que lo había aterrado de tal modo, que ni siquiera quería pensar sobre ello, mucho menos contarlo, pero él necesitaba saber. Harry se sentiría mejor si conversaba con alguien sobre sus problemas.  
  
-¿Cómo la carta?  
  
-Sí- contestó Lucius, sorprendido por la referencia a la carta.  
  
-Tuve un ruborizó.  
  
-¿Un sueño de adolescentes?- preguntó Lucius, haciendo la pregunta lo bastante imprecisa como para evitar su vergüenza pero lo suficientemente clara como para que Harry entendiera la referencia.  
  
-Sí.....de Draco y yo......  
  
-Ah......- murmuró Lucius  
  
-Era lindo al principio, pero luego.....  
  
-¿Luego?- lo animó el rubio, una suposición formándose en su mente.  
  
-Me decía que me odiaba.....y....  
  
-¿Y?- insistió Lucius, casi seguro de lo que seguía.  
  
-Me violaba- gimió Harry, lágrimas de angustia cayendo por debajo de sus pestañas.  
  
Lucius apretó su abrazo alrededor del sollozante joven, esperando que las lágrimas cesaran lo suficiente como para que pudieran hablar apropiadamente. Podía comprender los miedos del muchacho. Harry era sexualmente inexperto e indudablemente el pensamiento de la penetración lo asustaba, por eso el sueño de que alguien a quien amaba le dañaba de ese modo había sido más de lo que era posible superar.....Aunque Lucius estaba convencido de que Harry sabía que Draco nunca lo dañaría, simplemente el problema de su relación había hecho que se sintiera inseguro.  
  
Finalmente, los sollozos se calmaron y Harry lo miró con el agradecimiento brillando en sus verdes ojos. Lucius permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que el muchacho estaría avergonzado de su estallido.  
  
-Gracias- susurró con voz temblorosa, forzando una débil sonrisa.  
  
-Eres familia- replicó Lucius sencillamente.  
  
-Eso significa mucho para mí- Harry sonrió con más sinceridad.  
  
Lucius asintió, sabiendo que Harry deseaba una familia más que ninguna otra cosa, para reemplazar a la que Lord Voldemort le había arrebatado durante su primer reinado. A Lucius nunca le había gustado James Potter, pero las pocas veces que lo había visto con su hijo le habían mostrado cuanto adoraba a su niño.  
  
-¿Sabes que Draco nunca te tocaría de esa manera?  
  
-¡Lo sé! Pero era tan real......y ahora él ya no me quiere.....- murmuró Harry, luchando por hacerse entender.  
  
-Si te quiere. Harry, lo que necesitas entender es que Draco nunca podría estar sin ti. Oh, puede tratar y estar disgustado por todo el tiempo que quiera, pero siempre regresará a ti. Lo hará...... porque te ama- musitó Lucius tranquilizadoramente, con voz persuasiva. No estaba acostumbrado a ser emotivo.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Lucius deslizó una mano a través de su cabello, haciéndolo lucir ligeramente desarreglado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión. De hecho, eran raras las ocasiones en que se podía atrapar a Lucius Malfoy en un estado inferior a la perfección. Esto hacía a Harry sentirse parte de la familia Malfoy, ver las actitudes desdeñosas cayendo, algo que no mucha gente veía, y dudaba que alguien hubiera visto al temible Lucius Malfoy tan relajado, con excepción de sus familiares más cercanos, Draco y Narcissa.  
  
-Bien. Narcisa ha estado interfiriendo de nuevo, y creo que los problemas han sido ocasionados por su deseo de venganza- musitó Lucius pensativamente.  
  
-Oh.....  
  
-Hablaré con ella. Puede que sea mi esposa, y puede que, a su modo muy particular, esté tratando de proteger a su hijo, pero no voy a permitir que se interponga entre ustedes. Esta fisgoneando impulsada por su sangre Veela, y eso puede traer serias consecuencias tanto para Draco como para ti.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Harry, luciendo aterrado.  
  
-No puedo permitir que tú y mi hijo sean heridos por sus tontas ideas, Harry- lo regañó suavemente, diciendo en su tono de voz que la conversación permanecería confidencial, pero que tenía que intervenir. Era un Malfoy y Narcissa su esposa. Se estaba comportando de manera inapropiada y debía ser contenida  
  
-Lo entiendo- murmuró Harry, sabiendo que no debía entrometerse entre la relación de Lucius y Narcissa. Sabía que estaban enamorados, aún cuando no exteriorizaran su afecto. Era el modo en que estaban unidos una al otro.  
  
-Es tarde, y estás exhausto. Ve a dormir, Harry, y descansa tranquilo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches, Lucius- respondió, deslizándose fuera de la habitación.  
  
-¡Narcisa!  
  
Narcisa Malfoy dio la vuelta y se detuvo, mirando con la boca abierta mientras su esposo cargaba contra ella, sus ojos plateados habitualmente calmados, llenos de una furia manifiesta. Instantáneamente supo que había hecho algo que él consideraba intolerable. Lucius nunca había estado tan furioso con anterioridad, al menos hacia ella. Se amaban, incluso después de todos esos años, y la trataba con el respeto que merecía.  
  
-¿Querido?- lo interrogó gentilmente, tratando de calmarlo hasta poder descubrir qué era lo que había hecho.  
  
-¿No te dije que no interfirieras en la relación entre Draco y Harry?- espetó, las palabras escapando a través de sus dientes apretados.  
  
Narcissa se estremeció. Había esperado que Lucius no descubriera la frialdad que dirigía hacia la pareja de su hijo. Puede que Lucius no se hubiera preocupado antes por el muchacho, pero ahora lo consideraba parte de la familia. Él adoraba a Draco, su único heredero, y deseaba que Harry y su hijo se enlazaran lo antes posible para protegerlos a ambos. El patriarca también necesitaba un nieto......necesitaban un heredero que llevara el apellido Malfoy, y Draco nunca concebiría un niño con nadie que no fuera su pareja. Narcissa relegó al fondo de su mente la pequeña voz que le repetía que ella deseaba lo mismo  
  
-Yo no he....-mintió, bajando las pestañas recatadamente.  
  
-¡No mientas! ¿Habitaciones separadas? ¿No ser justo para Draco?- imitó Lucius.  
  
Narcissa enrojeció furiosamente, sin gustarle el hecho de estar siendo señalada como la mala. De repente se dio cuenta que Harry debía haberle confesado todo a Lucius mientras estaban hablando en el estudio. Sintió que se formaba una llama de resentimiento contra el muchacho, y no trató de ocultarla  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ese pequeño.....?- bufó  
  
-Tu futuro yerno- la corrigió Lucius, apretando la mandíbula.  
  
Narcissa se congeló. Lucius estaba enfatizando la lealtad que los miembros de la familia Malfoy tenían los unos con los otros. Los Malfoy, un número pequeño para una familia de sangre pura, eran leales ante las faltas. Cualquier pelea en la familia se mantenía detrás de las puertas cerradas y era rápidamente solucionada.  
  
-¡Lucius, Draco está afectado!- se defendió obstinada, esperando lograr que se pusiera de su parte utilizando el afecto que le tenía a su hijo.  
  
-No....Draco estaba bien hasta que decidiste interferir y causar tensión entre ellos. ¡Leíste su carta! ¡Sabes que estaba tratando de solucionar los problemas de su relación con Harry!  
  
-¡Lucius, Potter no ha hecho más que herirlo emocionalmente desde el día que se encontraron- se defendió desafiante, inclinando su cabeza con arrogancia.  
  
-Y Draco hirió a Harry. Ambos estaban equivocados, Narcissa, pero no necesitan que tú corrijas sus errores. ¡Estaban juntos nuevamente y deliberadamente los separaste!- Lucius desechó con facilidad el argumento de la mujer, los ojos estrechándose hasta dos líneas de hielo plateado.  
  
-Pero él estaba conduciendo a nuestro hijo por donde quiere, jugando con él sin permitirle el enlace- continuó, sabiendo que su argumento era débil pero sin querer aceptar la derrota todavía...  
  
-¡Narcissa, sé que puede ser muy difícil que entiendas, dada tu sangre Veela, pero la gente no siempre quiere casarse con un perfecto extraño!- rugió Lucius.  
  
-Pero ellos....  
  
-¡Fueron los peores enemigos por cinco años!  
  
-¡Lucius! Potter fue quien rechazó la mano que Draco le tendía en señal de amistad  
  
-¿Puedes culparlo? El muchacho había pasado diez años viviendo con muggles, desconociendo su propia herencia. Estaba en un ambiente extraño, ignoraba todo sobre nuestro mundo y sabes que Draco no sería tan cortés como los muggles. Draco no comprendió la situación, e hizo lo que hacía normalmente al saludar a un nuevo compañero. Pero están juntos finalmente, Harry ha aceptado el enlace, lo que ya de por si es un milagro, y luego tú vas y les planteas esos ridículos temas sobre bebés....... aterrándolo.....  
  
-Yo no lo aterré......  
  
-¿Es tan asombroso que el chico le tema al matrimonio? ¡Probablemente piensa que esta siendo bienvenido a nuestra familia sólo porque podrá procrear!  
  
Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, como si la hubieran golpeado. Lucius nunca, en todos los años de matrimonio, la había dañado físicamente, pero podía asegurar que el hombre apenas podía contenerse para no perder el control. Su mandíbula estaba encajada, sus labios apretados en una línea blanca y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba utilizando para mantenerlos cerrados a sus lados, la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, la punta asomando de una manera casi amenazadora.  
  
-Yo nunca....  
  
-¿No? No te advertiré nuevamente, Narcissa. Quédate fuera de su relación. ¡No necesitan tu ayuda!  
  
Narcissa pudo ver que el mago no abandonaría el asunto hasta que ella aceptara dejarlos en paz. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, en su interior sabía que su esposo tenía razón. Además, no quería tener una pelea con él. Lo amaba. Oh, ellos no mostraban su amor ante el mundo como Draco hacía, pero ella nunca había necesitado el constante consuelo del amor de Lucius, como Harry necesitaba el de Draco.  
  
Había crecido en una familia que, a su modo, siempre se habían preocupado por ella, y se había casado con el hombre que amaba y que la amaba. Había sido bendecida con un hijo, un heredero, y lo adoraba. Draco había sido mimado hasta la saciedad, y probablemente siempre lo sería, pero Harry era diferente.  
  
Ella había escuchado los rumores sobre la relación que tenía Harry con sus únicos parientes. No lo había creído, desechando tales ideas con un giró de su varita, pensando que el gran Albus Dumbledore nunca colocaría un niño, especialmente al héroe del mundo mágico, con personas que abusaran de él.  
  
Y Draco, quien había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven consentido y arrogante, gracias a su pareja había cambiado tanto que apenas se le reconocía. Su hijo adoraba a Harry, de hecho, lo veneraba. Era evidente por la manera en que nunca apartaba los ojos de él, el modo en que siempre permanecía cerca, tocándolo para asegurarse que Harry realmente estaba allí con él....  
  
-Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes.  
  
-Y tratarás a Harry con la cortesía que merece como pareja de Draco- siseó Lucius, sin dejarle opción para negarse. Era su esposa y le obedecería..  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Terminada la discusión, Lucius se relajó visiblemente, los ojos plateados ligeramente suavizados, de una forma no notoria para aquellos que no lo conocían bien, pero Narcissa lo vio y sonrió ligeramente. Inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que la luz de las velas oscureciera su pelo rubio y lo veteara con llamas.  
  
La respiración de Lucius se aceleró, los ojos de plata se oscurecieron con el deseo, tal como ella sabía que lo harían. Era un ardid muy Slytherin, lo sabía, pero Lucius era incapaz de negársele. No, desde la primera vez que se encontraron hasta que Draco nació. Pero ella no resentía a su niño. Había sido creado con amor.  
  
Se desperezó ligeramente, arqueando la espalda, el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros delgados. Lentamente extendió la mano para desabotonar su túnica, notando al instante que Lucius estaba perdiendo el control. Ocultó una sonrisa, bajando las largas pestañas con la intención de que ocultaran la expresión de sus ojos, sabiendo que él recordaría su primera noche juntos, cuando ella, la tímida virgen que la sociedad dictaba debía ser al casarse, fue tomada en su cama por primera vez.  
  
-Tú, bruja- murmuró él, la voz áspera por el deseo.  
  
Narcissa sonrió con coquetería, terminando con el último botón y abriendo el material de seda, lentamente, escuchando la brusca respiración mientras el destello del fuego lanzaba un brillo de oro sobre su piel desnuda. Dejó que el material cayera a sus pies, permaneciendo ahí desnuda, sin vergüenza, reuniéndose con su mirada  
  
Lucius sintió que su sangre hervía ante la visión. Era hermosa. Seguía exactamente igual que la primera vez que la había visto desnuda: largo cabello rubio, azules ojos de jacinto, delgados hombros, pequeños senos erguidos, delgada cintura que Lucius sabía que podía abarcar con las manos, sensuales curvas de las caderas, estómago plano y torneadas piernas interminablemente largas  
  
Ella caminó de espaldas hacia la cama, el pelo rubio como un halo. Su ángel. La mujer que nunca había sido tocada por nadie excepto por él. Oh, con los años, ella había aprendido. Sabía exactamente cómo seducirlo en la cama, incluso cuando no lo intentaba. Lucius nunca tenía suficiente de ella, nunca se cansaba de tenerla enroscada alrededor de él, bajo él, arqueada contra él, mientras embestía su cuerpo dispuesto.  
  
-Ven a la cama- murmuró ella, la voz ronca por el deseo, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados mientras lo observaba.  
  
Se acostó, las piernas abiertas provocadoramente sobre las sábanas de seda, una suave risa escapando de los labios mientras él se acercaba. Corrió la lengua por su labio inferior, gimiendo ligeramente, imaginando que era la lengua de él, sus labios en los de ella, clamando por ella. No deseando esperar, extendió la mano hacia él.  
  
-Ten paciencia- Lucius sonrió, una mano deslizándose hacia arriba, logrando que ella jadeara ante el contacto, con la necesidad de tener más de su piel sobre si.  
  
-Te necesito- susurró, elevando sus delgadas caderas.  
  
Eso fue todo lo que el mago necesitó para perder el control. Levantó sus manos y comenzó a desvestirse. La observaba, claramente divertido, sabiendo que estaba probando su paciencia al máximo. Era una lección que necesitaba enseñarle, y lo haría, le enseñaría cuanto más podría disfrutar siendo educada, de eso no tenía la menor duda.  
  
-La paciencia es una virtud- musitó Lucius suavemente, reclamando su boca en un apasionado beso.  
  
Harry enfiló rumbo a su habitación. Se sentía agotado luego de la conversación con Lucius y su estallido emocional, pero sabía que tenía que solucionar el problema de su relación con Draco. Mientras más dejara que las cosas avanzaran, más difícil sería lograr arreglarlas.  
  
Entró en sus dependencias suavemente, no deseando molestar a su pareja, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco acostado en su cama, sus largas extremidades extendidas sobre la sábana. Los familiares ojos plateados se encontraron con los suyos, y Harry sintió la curiosidad y el enfado irradiando de ellos y ocultó exitosamente el estremecimiento al verlo. Tragó nervioso sin saber cómo empezar.  
  
-¿Draco?- su voz era áspera-. Necesitamos hablar.  
  
-No, no necesitamos- replicó el rubio con voz fría.  
  
-¡Por favor!- la palabra escapó antes que Harry se diera cuenta, y se odio por eso, por suplicar, aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo.  
  
-¡Así que decidiste que ahora sí quieres hablar conmigo?- ironizó Draco, su voz elevándose con el enfado, y Harry pudo sentir el dolor en la rígida figura.  
  
-¡Lo lamento!- gimió, sabiendo que, inconscientemente, había ignorado al Veela, no para herirlo, sino para pensar en paz sin ser distraído. ¿Por qué Draco no podía ver que a veces necesitaba un tiempo aparte?  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por ignorarme? ¿Por desaparecer? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo a mis espaldas, Harry?- le preguntó Draco, levantándose con un movimiento fluido, los ojos plateados oscurecidos por algo que Harry no comprendía. Sentía que el miedo comenzaba a deslizarse en su corazón pero lo ignoró. Draco nunca le haría daño.  
  
-¡No he hecho nada! ¡Estaba tratando de pensar!  
  
Antes que Harry supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba clavado en la cama, el cuerpo del otro muchacho tenso sobre el suyo, las manos de Draco manipulando su ropa, casi frenéticas en sus acciones. Harry se encogió, los ojos abiertos por el miedo como si sintiera que su pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, que Draco estuviera tratando de obligarlo a tener sexo con él. Recordó el sueño y tembló aún más fuerte, recordando el dolor que le había traído la violación, pero aunque la adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas, no combatió contra el furioso Veela.  
  
-¿Esto es lo que quieres?- siseaba Draco-. ¿Es lo que quieres que te hagan los otros? ¡He visto el modo en que te observan, desnudándote con la mirada! ¿Crees que tu inocente acto funciona? ¿Piensas que yo sinceramente creo que no conoces sus pensamientos? ¡Crees que no sé que los deseas!  
  
-Draco....por favor....no....- suplicaba Harry, la voz ronca y débil mientras luchaba por respirar, lo cual era difícil ya que el peso del otro lo obligaba a expulsar todo el aire de su cuerpo  
  
-¡Si actúas como una zorra te trataré como tal!  
  
Con ese veredicto, Draco reclamó la boca de Harry en un beso despiadado, luchando por introducir la lengua en su boca en un gesto que simulaba lo que estaba por venir. Harry sintió que las lágrimas nublaban su visión, pues Draco nunca antes lo había tratado con tanta rudeza. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que el Veela había deseado hacer esto por un largo tiempo, que sólo había sido amable para tratar de seducirlo.  
  
-No....por favor.....oh Dios.....por favor, no......  
  
Draco jaló los pantalones de Harry con una mano, la otra aferrando sus caderas, dejando a su pareja con unos sencillos boxers de seda negra, el color enfatizando la piel morena y la pulcritud del pelo negro. Gimió ante la visión, desgarrándole la camisa y apretándose contra su cuerpo mientras capturaba sus labios con rudeza en un beso doloroso.  
  
No podía controlarse. Su pareja estaba bajo él, su hermoso cuerpo ahí para que lo tocara, probara, y explorara. Luchó por contener el orgasmo provocado ante el sólo pensamiento de poseer a Harry finalmente, de enterrarse en su amor, no deseando arruinar el momento. Levantó la cabeza, los ojos plateados mirando con anhelo, y moviéndose luego para mirar el pecho del chico, gimiendo ante la visión. Su pareja era tan hermoso.  
  
Harry lloró mientras los dientes arañaban sus pezones, empujando el arito. Consiguió liberar una mano, usándola para tratar de apartar al otro muchacho de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando cuando la mano de Draco bajó por su estómago.  
  
-Eres mío- gruño Draco posesivamente, más allá de todo pensamiento racional.  
  
-¡Detente! ¡No! Yo no.....  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco ya había desgarrado la única protección de Harry, una mano moviéndose para tocar la carne que siempre le había sido negada. Harry se retorció, intentando alejarse, y Draco se montó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, usando las manos para clavarlo en la cama, los ojos enfebrecidos por la lujuria detallando el cuerpo de su pareja.  
  
Era demasiado parecido al sueño.......así no era como quería que fuera....sino con besos gentiles y suaves palabras de amor....esto no era correcto....Harry forcejeó, susurrando súplicas al otro muchacho, intentando sacarlo del trance en que había caído. No quería perder su virginidad por odio, y sabía que si Draco lo violaba nunca podría perdonarlo, aunque lo amara con todo su corazón.  
  
Mientras Draco usaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para retener a su pareja, de alguna manera logró desvestirse. Abrió con rudeza las piernas de Harry, incapaz de esperar más tiempo. Su sangre Veela le urgía a tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía. El moreno lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, cerrando los ojos apretadamente mientras esperaba por la penetración que estaba seguro seguiría. Sentía a Draco colocado entre sus piernas, la excitación del rubio contra sus muslos  
  
Draco se congeló, bajando la vista hasta su pareja. La cabeza de Harry estaba echada, torpemente torcida, los ojos cerrados, el riachuelo de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, el cuerpo rígido y debilitado bajo sus manos mientras luchaba por alejarlo. Su mirada corrió hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry, y sintió náuseas, consciente que había estado a punto de violar a su pareja. Casi le había robado su inocencia de la peor manera posible.  
  
-Oh, Dios, Harry......  
  
Lucius estaba en la cama, un brazo enroscado alrededor de la delgada cintura de su esposa, relajado con el sonido de su suave respiración, cuando escuchó el grito. Saltó de la cama, apenas deteniéndose para agarrar una túnica de noche antes de correr hacia las dependencias de su hijo....la fuente del sonido. Irrumpió dentro, sin importarle la privacidad de su heredero. Distraídamente, notó que tanto Remus como Sirius estaban justo detrás de él.  
  
Se precipitaron hacia la habitación, lanzándose sobre la puerta abriéndola apresuradamente, las varitas en alto, preparadas como protección o ataque . Lo que vieron los dejó completamente pasmados. Lucius Malfoy nunca imagino que tal situación fuera posible.  
  
Harry estaba acurrucado en la cama, sollozando como un loco, sus verdes ojos viendo a Draco con absoluto terror, su rostro enrojecido. Estaba cubierto con las sábanas, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que bajo ellas estaba desnudo, lo que además se comprobaba por las ropas esparcidas alrededor de la habitación. Draco también estaba sentado sobre la cama, vestido únicamente con un par de boxers, tratando de acercarse a su aterrada pareja, pero el chico de oscuro cabello gritaba cada vez que Draco intentaba un acercamiento, el terror era visible en los ojos verdes.  
  
-Oh, mi Dios!- jadeó Sirius, el rostro pálido por la incredulidad.  
  
Lucius tuvo que convenir con él, especialmente cuando tomó conciencia de por qué Harry estaba tan traumatizado. El muchacho había soñado que era violado, y parecía que su sueño se había convertido en realidad. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furiosa en dirección a su hijo, incapaz de creer que Draco hubiera violado a su propia pareja.  
  
Se adelantó, sin preocuparse por aparentar calma en frente de la audiencia allí reunida. Tomó a Harry en sus brazos, aliviado cuando el muchacho se aferró a él, su rostro humedecido enterrándose en su pecho, su miedo difuminándose en retorcidos gemidos del corazón, sus pequeñas manos asiendo la túnica de Lucius como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.  
  
-Shusss, Harry. Ya estás seguro....  
  
-Oh, Dios, Harry, lo lamento- gimió Draco con impotencia, todavía escuchando en sus oídos los aterrados gritos de su pareja.  
  
-Tú, bast......-rugió Sirius, arremetiendo hacia delante, juntando las piezas de todo lo que había visto y llegando a una conclusión.  
  
-¡Sirius!- lo regañó Remus en voz alta, aferrando al otro hombre, agradeciendo a su fuerza de licántropo mientras Sirius se retorcía en sus brazos, deseando herir al Veela, pero sus ojos se estrecharon con furia silenciosa y fue incapaz de detener el gruñido que subió a su pecho ante la vista de las magulladuras que ya se estaban formando en la piel de Harry.  
  
-Perdí el control.....Merlín, casi lo violé- lloró Draco impotente, incapaz de apartar la vista del bulto en los brazos de su padre.  
  
-¿Casi?- preguntó Lucius bruscamente, aliviado.  
  
-Me detuve.....él gritó.....- Draco gimió, acercándose ligeramente a su padre, los plateados ojos acongojados mientras miraban nerviosamente a Harry.  
  
Lucius asintió. Le lanzó a su hijo una mirada penetrante, y Draco se alejó, obviamente herido pero comprendiendo por qué Lucius estaba enojado con él. Se enjugó una lágrima apresuradamente, sin importarle el hecho de no estar actuando como un Malfoy, quienes se suponía que no lloraban. Casi había violado a su pareja.....  
  
-Por favor, vete a dormir a la habitación de Harry- le indicó Lucius.  
  
Draco obedeció a regañadientes, lanzando a Harry una mirada de pura angustia y remordimiento antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Sabía que no sería buena idea intentar disculparse todavía. Harry no escucharía sus súplicas de perdón susurradas, estaba demasiado alterado como para que su mente registrara cosa alguna  
  
-Pensé que él......- sollozó Harry.  
  
-Shusss, Harry- murmuró Lucius, sin mirar a los asombrados Sirius y Remus, cuyas bocas a ese punto casi rozaban el piso. Nunca antes habían visto a Lucius Malfoy, el renombrado Mortífago, actuar con afecto.  
  
-El sueño....esto fue igual......  
  
-Lo sé- murmuró suavemente, meciéndolo con gentileza, intentando ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo.  
  
-Pero él no quería esto.... se detuvo....trató de vestirme pero yo no podía....no podía dejar que se acercara a mí.....  
  
-Lo sé....  
  
Y Lucius lo sabía. Harry había estado a punto de ser violado por el muchacho que amaba, y sin importar los sentimientos que albergara hacia el Veela, el recuerdo del incidente todavía estaba demasiado fresco, demasiado traumático, y demasiado real. Harry necesitaba dormir, olvidar sus pesadillas por un rato, antes de perdonar a Draco.  
  
Mañana verían el resultado de las acciones de su hijo. Por ahora, Harry sólo necesitaba descansar.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Les contamos que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán quincenalmente. Lo que pasa es que los capítulos son muy largos y requieren mucho tiempo, y hay otras historias que también queremos traducir . Además, tenemos muchas obligaciones personales por lo que no podemos dedicar a esto todo el tiempo que quisiéramos. Así que rogamos tengan un poquito de paciencia con nosotras y nos sigan acompañando en la actualización quincenal. Besos agradecidos.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
nima jaganashi: Pues Lucius sí se enteró y le paró las garras a Narcissa, pero ya el mal estaba hecho. No te preocupes, Remus ama a Harry como un padre, el lobito es del perrito y no falta mucho tiempo para que se lo digan uno al otro. Y sí, tanto Draco como Narcissa pedirán perdón. Besos  
  
gabykinomoto: Bueno, la que ayuda no es la abuela sino Lucius. Que bueno que te guste. Besos.  
  
Anoded: no te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca jeje. Sip, Narcissa es definitivamente tarada. Besos  
  
Devil Lady: Vaya, ansiamos ver cómo te vas a tomar este capítulo, trata de no enojarte demasiado, es malo para la salud, jajjajja. Sobre la luz verde, lo que ocurre es que Harry es heredero de Gryffindor y en ese momento fue que entró en pleno dominio de sus poderes. Besos.  
  
Hermi16: Lo sentimos, pero este capítulo también fue triste, pero no te preocupes que mejorará. Besos  
  
Aryblack: Nos suena que después de este capítulo tus colmillos van a crecer a nivel de Mamut. Por cierto, que tengas una buena cena jajjajja. Besos  
  
Amazona Verde: Sip, Lucius tomó cartas en el asunto pero ya era tarde y Draco la siguió embarrando hasta el fondo, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Besos  
  
Azalea: Sip, China es un ángel y Narcissa definitivamente es la bruja mala del cuento, y Draco es un Veela tarado. Gracias a Merlín por Lucius ¿no? Besos  
  
Murtilla: Pues mira como se pusieron las cosas gracias a la suegra. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Si, Narcissa mala malosa, es que si no fuera por el Rubio patriarca......¿Verdad que es genial en este fic? Besitos  
  
Sabry: Gracias mil por lo de tus traductoras preferidas y es muy bueno saber de ti. Es que Chiqui es como Albus.....juas, juas. Sí, Draco es un burro, pero recuerda que la sangre Veela lo hace medio bruto y tiene muchas ganitas. Besitos  
  
marla: Bueno, en este capítulo de tranquilidad nada que ver, sorry. Veremos en el próximo jajjajja. Te agradecemos enormemente el aviso, no somos nosotras pues siempre publicamos como Alima. Revisamos y las traducciones no son nuestras sino tomadas de la página de El Dormitorio. De hecho, la persona ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de decir que era una traducción y quién era la autora. Es que hay cada persona. Besos  
  
Little My: Pues imaginamos que este capítulo te gustó aún menos. Si, es que Narcissa es tannnn suegra mala del cuento, y Draco tannnn Veela, que por fuerza debe haber líos, y el pobre Harry en medio, buaaaaa. Besitos  
  
Rock & Roll: Bueno, suponemos que tu curiosidad sigue en pie, pero pronto te enterarás, un poquito de paciencia. Besos  
  
Drakito16: Pues imaginamos que este capítulo tampoco te gusto nada, nadita. Pero eso sí, Lucius se portó super cariñoso con Harry, tanto que dejo al lobito y el perrito con sus lindas bocas abiertas. Sí, China es sincera y quiere bien a Harry y lo de Sirius y Remus por ahí viene. Sobre el regalo de Navidad.......no te vamos a contar, muajajajaja.  
  
Mireille: Sí, muerte a Narcissa (hacemos un club?) Menos mal que Lucius está tomando cartas en el asunto, aunque no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió. Besos  
  
Elsa: Pues imaginamos que esta vez tu queja será doble, pero no te preocupes, 'al final' siempre se arregla todo muajajajajja. Besos  
  
Ana Black: Bueno, bienvenida y que bueno que hiciste caso a tu amiga porque este fic es genial. Y no te preocupes, claro que vamos a seguir. Besos  
  
Tomoe69: Sí, nos unimos a la campaña LINCHEMOS A LA SUEGRA. Draco está mal, pero es medio Veela y a veces se pone bruto el pobre, pero todo se arreglara, ya veras. Besos  
  
Kira agp: Pesada nada, nos encanta que nos mandes review. La verdad es que hemos tratado de mantener un ritmo de traducción semanal, pero los capítulos son muy largos y resulta pesado. Ahora lo haremos quincenalmente, y esperamos nos sigas acompañando en la traducción. Besos  
  
Gaby: Sip, muerte a las suegras metiches ya!!!!!! Tranquila, en el próximo capítulo habrá buenas noticias para todos jejje. No te preocupes, escribe cuando puedas pero no te pierdas, te extrañamos. Besos  
  
Rei Malfoy: Que bueno que te guste. Vamos a estar actualizando cada 15 días y esperamos seguir contando con tus reviews. Besos  
  
Elsa: Amiga, la que sabe de registros es Maria pero ahora está con la compu dañada. Pero si quieres, déjanos tu mail y en cuanto se la arreglen le comento ¿Vale?. Besitos.  
  
Neko: Gracias por tus palabras y nos alegramos mucho de que te guste y ojalá sigas por aquí. Besos. 


	21. Propuesta

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.  
  
Capitulo 21:  
  
Propuesta:  
  
-¡Draco, contrólate!- ordenó Lucius, su áspera voz apenas contenía el enojo  
  
Draco ignoró a su padre, continuando su paseo arriba y abajo por el estudio de Lucius. Esa mañana su padre lo había visitado, encontrándolo despierto debido al hecho de que había sido incapaz de dormir, y le había ordenado que se reuniera con él en el estudio.  
  
Harry había tomado una poción para dormir sin sueños que lo ayudara a descansar ya que el chico era incapaz de dejar de sollozar, aferrándose a Lucius como si de ello dependiera su vida. Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de sacar de su memoria los grandes ojos verdes de Harry, mirándolo entre lágrimas y terror, su cuerpo temblando salvajemente mientras trataba de huir, Lo había hecho. Había dañado a su pareja.  
  
Lucius apenas si se contenía de maldecir a su hijo. Para empezar, no podía creer que Draco se hubiera colocado en esa posición. Ni siquiera consideró jamás el pensamiento de que Draco tratara de forzar físicamente a Harry para que se uniese a él, cuando era claro que el muchacho no estaba listo para asumir ese compromiso. Al parecer, la intervención de Narcissa había tenido mayor efecto del que había pensado.  
  
Lucius apretó la mandíbula. No había visto a Narcissa desde la noche anterior, cuando lo había tentado en su cama. Debería haberle contado lo que había pasado, y reforzado su insistencia de que debía dejar la joven pareja sola. Su malignidad casi había arruinado la vida de Draco, pues sabía sin lugar a dudas que si Harry hubiera sido violado, nunca lo habría podido olvidar.  
  
-¿Qué?- siseó Draco, notando la aguda mirada de su padre.  
  
-Necesitas hablar con él- le dijo Lucius con calma.  
  
-¿Cómo podría?¡Casi lo violé!- gritó Draco, elevando una mano y corriéndola frenéticamente a través de su cabello rubio, los plateados ojos llenos de desesperación y repugnancia hacia si mismo. Lucius sabía que su hijo se estaba sintiendo culpable, y no quería enfrentarse a su pareja por temor a ser rechazado, pero Draco necesitaba confrontar a Harry.  
  
-La palabra clave es 'casi'- señaló Lucius.  
  
-Él estaba tan asustado....aterrado.....y le hice eso......me odia- gimió Draco, desesperado, torturado por el pensamiento de que Harry se iba a alejar nuevamente de él. No deseaba separarse de su pareja. La última vez había sido demasiado malo. Si ocurría nuevamente sería un puro tormento, porque esta vez Draco sabía que se lo merecía.  
  
-Él nunca podría odiarte- contestó Lucius suavemente, adelantándose para rodear a su hijo con un brazo en un raro gesto de afecto. Draco se inclinó hacia su toque, descansando la cabeza contra el hombro de su padre, necesitando su consuelo.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- susurró el Veela.  
  
-Porque te ama, y cuando amas a alguien con todo el corazón nunca podrías odiarlo. Sí, tendrás que ganarte su perdón, y puede que él posponga el enlace, pero necesitas darle el espacio y la oportunidad para recuperarse. Afortunadamente, te detuviste antes de violarlo.  
  
-¿Y si ya no me quiere más?- preguntó Draco, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro.  
  
-Si en verdad crees eso, entonces no mereces su amor- declaró Lucius con calma.  
  
-¡Yo lo adoro!- Draco se defendió a si mismo y sus sentimientos.  
  
-Confía en él.  
  
-Yo....- Draco se calló, incapaz de hablar. Cerró los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Los Malfoy no lloraban.  
  
-Necesitas confiar en él, Draco.  
  
-Lo hago. Es sólo que.....  
  
-Entonces demuéstraselo. He hablado con Harry, y aunque está enojado por los eventos de ayer, sabe que tu madre fue la causante de todo, y te aseguro, ella no va a estropear su relación de nuevo.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ligeramente ante la mención de su madre. Recordaba el modo en que Harry siempre había querido desaparecer cuando ella estaba cerca, el modo en que ella apenas le hablaba a su pareja excepto en caso necesario......era tan obvio. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?  
  
-Me dijo que no era decente que compartiéramos habitación- susurró Draco.  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ella.  
  
-¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué estaría ella tratando de arruinar nuestra relación?  
  
-Por extraño que pueda parecernos, a su manera estaba intentando protegerte. Eres su único hijo, Draco, y las madres luchan con uñas y dientes por su prole.  
  
-¡Pero sabe que yo lo amo!- gritó frustrado.  
  
-Y lo recordará a partir de ahora. Ve a buscarlo, Draco. Habla con él. Explícale. Discúlpate. A los Malfoys les es permitido mostrar debilidad ante aquellos a quienes aman. No temas llorar.  
  
Con estas palabras de despedida, Lucius Malfoy abandonó la habitación. Sabía que su hijo tenía que pensar en lo que había hecho, las consecuencias de sus acciones, y el modo de reparar el daño que había provocado. Él no podía hacer nada más.......esta vez tendrían que discutir su relación ellos solos.  
  
Harry estaba acurrucado en la pequeña cama de la habitación circular, con el rostro enterrado en las cálidas sábanas. Lucius había estado con él toda la noche, sabiendo que Harry no quería que se fuera, pero tan pronto como el mayor de los Malfoy partiera, con la intención de encontrar a su hijo quien había dejado la habitación varias horas antes, Harry se mudó a la habitación en que Draco había dormido.  
  
Mientras aspiraba la almizcleña esencia del Veela, supo sin lugar a dudas que nunca podría odiar al otro muchacho. Incluso ahora, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Eso era lo que más le hería....el hecho de que amaba a Draco tanto como odiaba lo que le había hecho.  
  
-¡Ni siquiera puedo odiarte!- se lamentó, furioso consigo mismo.  
  
-No es su culpa- argumentó Remus suavemente, acariciando su cabello, tranquilizador.  
  
Sirius vaciló. Era evidente que deseaba lanzar una diatriba sobre lo que había hecho el Veela, y sólo los ojos de Remus habían evitado que el animago buscase al rubio Veela y lo despedazara por tocar a su ahijado.  
  
Si Draco hubiera violado a Harry, lo hubiera matado y de buena gana habría ido a Azkaban por hacerlo. Todavía podía ver a Harry como había quedado la noche pasada; los ojos verdes abiertos con terror y el pálido rostro cubierto de lágrimas.  
  
-Fui un juego para él....- comentó Harry tercamente, lágrimas frescas escapando y empapando sus pestañas caídas, haciendo como si luciera demasiado joven y vulnerable para su edad. Sirius sólo quería abrazarlo y ocultarlo del resto del mundo.  
  
-No es verdad. Draco no pudo controlar sus instintos Veela, Harry. Te necesita.....la estación de apareamiento se está acercando.....- la voz de Remus se fue apagando. Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando el Veela. El mismo estaba luchando constantemente contra la bestia que habitaba en su interior. Era difícil tratar de negar una íntima parte de uno mismo.  
  
Remus sabía que el Veela que había en Draco lo estaba obligando a apresurar el enlace con Harry, y Remus creía que si Narcissa hubiera dejado a la pareja en paz, no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Suspiró suavemente. Ahora era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Si quieres podríamos regresar a Hogwarts- sugirió Sirius, esperanzado. Después de todo, eso había funcionado la última vez, aunque Harry hubiera estado inconsciente, sin decidir por si mismo. Deseaba que su ahijado se alejara lo más posible de los Malfoys.  
  
Harry resopló, tornando sus agradecidos ojos hacia su Padrino. Sabía que Sirius estaba tratando de protegerlo, y apreciaba el esfuerzo, pero ya no era un joven que necesitara salir huyendo del mundo. Sirius no podía besar el dolor y hacer que desapareciera, como hubiera hecho una madre. Aunque Harry no tenía experiencia en tales asuntos, habiéndosele negado una familia propia, había visto lo que pasaba cuando Dudley estaba afligido. Tía Petunia lo cubría de besos, tranquilizándolo, asegurándole que ella solucionaría todo y no tenía que preocuparse por ello.  
  
-Quiero quedarme- replicó con firmeza. Sabía que la última vez que se había ido, les había sido muy difícil enmendar la ruptura entre ellos. Era mejor que no escapara nuevamente.  
  
-Estás muy unido a Lucius- comentó Remus, por el tono de su voz era obvio que esperaba que el chico se explicara. Decir que estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Harry había reaccionado con el Malfoy mayor, aferrándose a él como si en ello le fuera la vida, era quedarse corto.  
  
-Hablamos....- comentó Harry de forma vaga, sabiendo que Lucius Malfoy era un hombre muy privado y no le gustaría que sus conversaciones confidenciales fueran divulgadas.  
  
-Hmmm...- murmuró Remus, claramente deseando más información pero sabiendo que no la obtendría. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy era un hombre muy discreto, y no apreciaría que tratara de sonsacarle detalles a Harry.  
  
-¿Todavía quieres enlazarte con ese loco Veela?- preguntó Sirius, intentando sonar como apoyo, aunque su tono de voz claramente le decía a Harry que si lo hacía, entonces pensaría que también estaba loco.  
  
-Sí- contestó Harry con firmeza, consciente de que era así. Draco podría haber intentado violarlo, pero nunca hubiera hecho nada si Narcissa no hubiera interferido en su relación. Narcissa había causado una escisión utilizando los celos de Draco. El Veela simplemente había perdido el control..  
  
-Oh.....- murmuró Sirius, luchando claramente entre apoyar a su ahijado y tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.  
  
-Puede que sea mejor que nos unamos.....si lo hacemos, no tendremos que preocuparnos y Draco no seguirá con sus sospechas- comentó suavemente, hablando más para si mismo más que para Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Supongo- convino Sirius gruñendo, sabiendo que Draco adoraba a Harry y nunca lo dañaría deliberadamente. El Veela había estado atormentado ante la visión de su aterrado compañero, y obviamente arrepentido de su error.  
  
-Además, técnicamente esto no es culpa de Draco, sino de Narcissa que está ocasionando problemas. Ella ha sido la que trató de separarnos y persuadió a Draco para que me mudara a esa habitación.  
  
- Le hablaré- declaró Remus con firmeza, los dorados ojos entrecerrados. Había predicho que Narcissa causaría problemas en la pareja, pero nunca pudo anticipar que crearía tal caos. Sus acciones podrían haber destruido permanentemente el amor de los muchachos. Harry no hubiera sido capaz de permanecer con el Veela si éste lo hubiera violado y Draco se hubiera torturado eternamente si hubiera tomado por la fuerza la virginidad de Harry.  
  
-Lucius me dijo que ya había hablado con ella, y que Narcissa le había prometido que nos dejaría en paz. Supongo que todo estará bien después de que hable con Draco. Necesito decirle que no lo culpo por lo que hizo- resumió Harry.  
  
Sabía que la razón por la que había estado tan aterrado era el sueño en que era violado. Sabía que Draco había desplegado una enorme muestra de auto- control esa noche. Pudo haber tomado fácilmente lo que hubiera querido sin volver a pensarlo, pero se había detenido. No había querido dañarlo. Se había disculpado una y otra vez, sonando como un disco rayado.  
  
No podía odiar a Draco, sabía eso, así que la única solución era enlazarse lo antes posible. Una vez que estuviera unido al Veela quizás éste no sería tan posesivo, y el temor lo abandonó. Suspiró internamente. Todo estaría bien.  
  
-Madre- dijo Draco con cortesía, saludándola con una fría sonrisa, sin tan siquiera molestarse en ocultar el enfado, la traición y el inicio de odio que brillaba en sus ojos. Ella había ocasionado que estuviera a punto de violar a su propia pareja.  
  
A su mente vino la imagen de Harry la última noche; los verdes ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas por un terror absoluto, el rostro pálido surcado por lágrimas y enmarcado en el oscuro cabello mientras el muchacho luchaba bajo él, suplicándole que lo dejara ir.........No. Draco nunca la perdonaría por lo que había hecho.  
  
Narcissa se paró en el marco e la puerta, por primera vez insegura sobre cómo acercarse a su hijo. Él nunca antes se había enojado con ella, pero podía ver que ahora estaba furioso. Se estremeció visiblemente, alisando de su túnica inexistentes arrugas, los ojos azules ocultos bajo las pestañas caídas mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios.  
  
-Draco.....- comenzó con el ceño fruncido mientras luchaba por explicarse.  
  
-¡No me hables! ¡Sal de la habitación! ¡No deseo escuchar tus patéticas excusas! ¡Lo que hiciste es completamente imperdonable!  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Soy tu madre y como tal merezco tu respeto!- bufó Narcissa, impactada.  
  
-Entonces actúa como mi madre- siseó Draco, estrechando los ojos..  
  
Narcissa palideció. Pudo notar que él lucía igual que su padre, y tomó conciencia de que el niño ya era un hombre. Un hombre capaz de cuidar de si mismo y de aquellos que le importaban. Había estado ciega al creer que su niño la necesitaba cuando en realidad no era así, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, con voz débil.  
  
-No actúas como mi madre. ¡Si te preocuparas por mi de alguna forma, nos dejarías a Harry y a mi tranquilos! ¡Pero no, tuviste que enredarlo todo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has causado? ¡Casi violé a mi propia pareja!- rugió Draco elevando la voz. No le importaba que gritar fuera indigno de un Malfoy. No le importaba que fuera su madre. No le importaba que se sintiera herida. Todo lo que le importaba era su pareja. Harry, el Niño-Que-Vivió. El muchacho que quizás había perdido. El pensamiento era como ácido que carcomía el alma de Draco.  
  
Narcissa miró fijamente a su hijo, guardando silencio. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir cambiaría lo que había pasado. Su comportamiento casi había conducido a Draco a la destrucción de la relación que tenía con su pareja. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido a su hijo, ya sea que lo aceptara o no. Draco jamás se pondría de su lado y contra su pareja  
  
Narcissa se le quedó mirando fijamente, conmocionada.  
  
-Lo lamento- fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
  
Draco clavó en ella sus gélidos ojos. Luchaba contra la urgencia de gritar, chillar, llorar. ¿Cómo pudo ella hacer eso? ¡Era su madre! ¡Se suponía que lo protegía! ¡No se su suponía que arruinaría su vida o lo separaría de su pareja!  
  
-Lamentarlo no sirve. Estabas tan contenta con que Harry fuera mi pareja, hablando sobre nietos y consintiéndolo. Lo convertiste en parte de nuestra familia cuando convenía a tus propósitos pero cuando más necesitaba tu ayuda le volviste la espalda. Si lo pierdo, nunca te perdonaré- amenazó suavemente, sabiendo que si e veía obligado a elegir ella perdería. Harry era su vida.  
  
-Te compensaré- replicó Narcisa calmadamente, demostrando que había atendido la amenaza.  
  
-No es a mí a quien deberías compensar- bufó Draco.  
  
La miró por un momento, viendo a la mujer que siempre había respetado y adorado. Sabía que algún día la perdonaría. Tenía......era su madre....pero por los momentos no podía. Ella había estado a punto de robarle su propia vida, su corazón y su alma.  
  
Tendría que ganarse su perdón, de la misma forma que él tendría que ganarse el perdón de Harry, y quizás entonces pudiera perdonarla. Su única esperanza es que no fuera demasiado tarde para su relación con Harry. No podría soportar perder al Gryffindor. Su única esperanza es que Harry lo amara lo suficiente como para perdonarlo.  
  
Era ya de noche y Harry había decidido ir al encuentro de Draco, ya que parecía que el rubio Veela estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa encontrarse con él, para sus gran disgusto. Necesitaba hablar con el otro muchacho. Necesitaban conversar y solucionar el problema, sin eludirlo como la última vez, cuando se vieron forzados a arreglar sus asuntos gracias a Seamus.  
  
Le preguntó a un elfo doméstico cercano dónde estaba Draco, y el tímido elfo inmediatamente le dijo que visitara los jardines, pues el Amo Draco había estado allí toda la tarde.  
  
Hacía frío afuera. La cálida respiración de Harry era claramente visible mientras caminaba en silencio sobre los terrenos cubiertos de nieve. El cielo estaba cubierto de amenazantes nubes negras y la luna se ocultó de la vista, lo que hizo que temblara ligeramente. Escuchó un suave suspiro a su izquierda y se encaminó quedamente hacia esa dirección, buscando a Draco. Muy pronto encontró al rubio Veela. Estaba sentado en un banco de madera, la cabeza inclinada y su largo cabello plateado oscureciendo su expresión.  
  
-¿Has estado aquí afuera todo el día?- preguntó Harry, sabiendo la respuesta pero necesitando conseguir la atención del Veela.  
  
Draco dio un salto al escuchar su voz, levantando un par de aturdidos ojos plateados que se reunieron con los ojos verdes ligeramente divertidos. Ninguno habló. En lugar de eso, se estudiaron en silencio, sin necesidad de palabras.  
  
-Te amo- dijo Draco finalmente-. Nunca te haría daño, Harry. ¡Te lo juro! Es sólo que perdí el control......es duro luchar contra el deseo cuando no estás cerca de mí.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué me alejaste?- preguntó Harry. También sabía esta respuesta, pero necesitaba ver si Draco entendía la situación.  
  
-Porque pensé que querías espacio. Desaparecías de repente, dejándome con mi madre y sin decir nada cuando regresabas. Por supuesto, ahora entiendo exactamente por qué te ibas- Draco suspiró, sus ojos llenos de remordimiento.  
  
-Tengo que confesarte algo- admitió Harry, sabiendo que Draco amaba a su madre y nunca la hubiera considerado capaz de destruir su relación. No quería ocasionar una ruptura entre madre e hijo, sabiendo lo que era crecer sin una madre que te guiara el camino.  
  
-¿Y qué será?  
  
-La razón por la que estaba tan ausente, incluso cuando estábamos a solas, era que estaba bastante ocupado pensando en cómo te daría mi regalo de Navidad.  
  
-¿Regalo?- repitió Draco, obviamente sorprendido.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-He sido un idiota, ¿verdad?- Draco suspiró, dejando a un lado su orgullo. Harry era valioso. Era muy valioso. Era la posesión más valiosa que podría tener, y pagaría cada galeón, sickle o knut que la familia Malfoy poseyera por tenerlo de regreso en sus brazos, y sin lamentarlo.  
  
-Sí- convino Harry sonriendo ligeramente. No era frecuente escuchar a un Malfoy admitir su error. De hecho, sospechaba que evitarían este tipo de confesiones cuanto fuera posible.  
  
-¿Y de qué se trata, me refiero al regalo?  
  
Harry sonrió, adelantándose hasta quedar frente al Veela sentado, cuyos ojos plateados estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Hizo que Draco se levantara. Vio la confusión reflejada en los ojos plateados un momento antes de bajar la mirada, repentinamente inseguro de lo que iba a decir.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Draco, la preocupación clara en su voz.  
  
Harry rió débilmente, sabiendo que el otro muchacho pensaba que le estaba pidiendo un tiempo de separación o algo parecido. No lo culpaba. Después de todo, él no había sido precisamente tranquilizador, pero Harry quería hacer esto de la manera correcta.  
  
-¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó, con voz suave pero firme, lo ojos verdes viendo directo en los plateados cautivadores.  
  
La respiración de Harry se paró en su garganta, notando repentinamente el modo en que el cabello de Draco brillaba como plata recientemente pulida en la oscuridad, enmarcando su pálido rostro como un halo, los ojos de plata radiantes y oscuros contra la piel de marfil. No había nada que deseara más que sentir esos labios sobre los propios una vez más, recordando cuan suaves eran, y el modo en que se sentían cuando se abrían, permitiendo entremezclar sus respiraciones.  
  
La pregunta fue pronunciada con tal suavidad que Draco apenas la escucho. Cuando finalmente comprendió lo que Harry le estaba diciendo se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron y apenas controló la impresión. Nunca, jamás, había considerado la posibilidad de que Harry se lo propusiera. Siempre había creído que sería él quien se lo propondría a su pareja.  
  
-Quiero que nos casemos- le explicó Harry- Quizás en un mes o dos.....  
  
Se interrumpió cuando Draco enroscó sus brazos alrededor de él, empujando su pequeño cuerpo contra el alto muchacho. Una sonrisa de deleite se plasmó en su rostro, brotando a través de la máscara Malfoy e iluminando sus rasgos con una belleza verdadera.  
  
-Te amo- respiró Draco en su oído, su cálido aliento causó un hormigueo en la fría piel de Harry, haciéndolo temblar.  
  
-Yo también te amo- musitó Harry suavemente. Y lo hacía. Sin importar lo pasado, ahora o en el futuro, sabía que el amor que sentía por el otro muchacho sería el último en su vida. Necesitaba a Draco. Había sido el que lo había consolado, alejado con risas su dolor y abrazado por las noches. También había hecho que desaparecieran las visiones nocturnas de Voldemort, lo que era una bendición, y le había entregado un amor inquebrantable.  
  
-Mucho....- gimió Draco, casi con desesperación en la voz, como tratando de lograr que Harry entendiera la extensión de sus sentimientos. Aunque no era necesario.....Harry le correspondía con igual fiereza.  
  
-Lo sé....- murmuró Harry, enterrando su rostro en el pliegue de su hombro.  
  
-Total y completamente....- continuó el Veela  
  
Harry elevó sus labios con impaciencia, dándose repentina cuenta de que Draco estaba tan aturdido ante su pregunta y el miedo al rechazo que apenas había registrado nada más. Luchó por retener una sonrisa. Era muy difícil poder ver a un Malfoy quedarse estupefacto.  
  
-¿No piensas besarme?- le preguntó directo, ignorando el pequeño hilo de miedo en el fondo de su mente. Draco no lo heriría nuevamente, no deliberadamente, lo sabía. Recordó cómo se sentían los labios del Veela contra los suyos, y el cuidado con que el rubio lo sostenía y el miedo nuevamente de deshizo.  
  
Draco rió suavemente. Estiró una mano y tomó la barbilla de Harry, con los ojos oscurecidos por el amor y la adoración al notar el modo en que los ojos esmeralda brillaban en la oscuridad, el negro cabello haciendo un vívido contraste con su piel pálida. Observó como los labios de su pareja se abrían, inconscientemente, y luchó apresuradamente contra el deseo que subía por su cuerpo, no deseando asustar a Harry nuevamente.  
  
Se inclinó hacia delante, observando como los ojos de Harry se cerraban, las oscuras pestañas ocultando su expresión, y se sintió absurdamente agradecido por esa muestra de confianza, sabiendo que Harry debía sentirse temeroso.  
  
-Siempre te amaré- prometió.  
  
Y lo besó.  
  
Mientras Harry se sometía con entusiasmo a las atenciones del Veela, la última de sus dudas desapareció ante el conocimiento de que Draco se arrepentía verdaderamente de sus acciones y no las repetiría jamás. Levantó una mano y la deslizó por la nuca de Draco, urgiéndolo a acercarse más.  
  
Draco sonrió dentro del beso, aliviado de que Harry no lo alejara, y prometiéndose que nunca le volvería a hacer algo así otra vez. Nunca olvidaría las lágrimas de miedo en los ojos de su pareja, y se juró en silencio que jamás haría que ese miedo apareciese nuevamente.  
  
-¿Piensas que estarán bien?- preguntó Remus quedamente desde su posición al lado de la ventana.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño ansiosamente. Estaba hecho trizas. Quería castigar al Veela por haber herido a Harry, pero sabía que su ahijado y Remus lo matarían si se atrevía a tocarlo. Harry estaba enamorado de Draco, incluso después de lo pasado, y Remus no dejaría que le hiciera daño a Harry por permitirle maltratar al Veela.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
-Harry merece ser feliz- agregó Remus suavemente  
  
-¿Y qué de ti?- dejó escapar Sirius repentinamente, sintiendo una persistente tristeza en la voz de su amigo.  
  
Remus elevó sus sorprendidos ojos marrón dorado para mirar fijamente a su amigo, inseguro del por qué la conversación había cambiado de Harry a él de manera tan repentina. No entendía lo que andaba buscando Sirius. Remus nunca había sido completamente feliz. Oh, había estado cerca de ello, durante la época de Hogwarts, con los Merodeadores, pero nunca había tenido una familia. Sus padres nunca habían sido capaces de amar al monstruo a su cuidado y lo habían abandonado emocionalmente.  
  
Nunca había sido capaz de crear su propia familia. Los hombres lobo no resultaban atractivos como amantes o esposos, y Remus, por miedo al rechazo, siempre había temido acercarse a un hombre o mujer para pedirle que se uniera a él. Sabía que muchos saldrían corriendo, aterrados ante la idea de tener un contacto tan cercano con un hombre lobo.  
  
Sólo.....no. Nunca pasaría. Una vez Remus había tenido el sueño de ser feliz, de ser amado por.....pero esto no pasaría. No acostumbraba soñar despierto. Realmente, ya era bastante difícil sin una persistente esperanza.  
  
-¿De mí?- preguntó, esperando persuadir a Sirius de que cambiara el tema de conversación.  
  
-Sí, tú. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Moony?- insistió.  
  
-¡Oh! Nada......yo estoy bien.....  
  
-¡Tonterías!¿Prefieres a los hombres o a las mujeres?  
  
Sirius sabía que Remús nunca había tenido relaciones, después de todo, los hombres lobo se emparejaban de por vida, y Remus nunca había tenido oportunidad de enamorarse. Los licántropos eran temidos por todo el mundo mágico, especialmente por quienes no los conocían personalmente.  
  
-Yo......¿Por qué estás preguntando, Padfoot?  
  
-¿Hombres?- inquirió el animago, sintiéndose aliviado.  
  
-¡Sirius!- bufó Remus, mortificado. Nunca había discutido su vida sexual con nadie; en realidad no tenía una vida sexual. Ni siquiera lo habían besado, pues muchos temían verse contagiados por la maldición mensual que portaba.  
  
Sirius sonrió con deleite, contentísimo. ¡A Remus le gustaban los hombres! Eso significaba que tendría una oportunidad, aunque fuera pequeña, de lograr que el licántropo correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba saber era que tipo de hombre prefería Remus.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu amante ideal?  
  
-Sirius, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?  
  
La pregunta de Remus fue casual, pero había una intensidad en sus ojos que deslumbró a Sirius, y el animago supo que su respuesta era muy importante para el hombre lobo. Su esperanza creció apresuradamente.  
  
-Quería saber si tenía alguna competencia- sonrió con honestidad, de repente no temía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Remus se ruborizó, bajando los ojos. No sabía si Sirius estaba siendo sincero, o sólo era su habitual jugueteo, pero estaba avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo por la repentina esperanza que floreció en su corazón.  
  
-¿Disculpa?  
  
-Amo cuando te ruborizas- suspiró Sirius, sus ojos repletos de la adoración que había ocultado desde que eran niños, cuando se había enamorado del tranquilo licántropo, de cabello claro y ojos de oro, quien no deseaba otra cosa que ser amado.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- repitió Remus, aturdido.  
  
La confusión e incredulidad en los ojos de Remus hizo que Sirius decidiera mostrarle sus sentimientos con acciones mejor que con palabras. Se movió tan rápidamente que el hombre lobo no pudo reaccionar y pronto lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Se estremeció, pues nunca antes había sostenido al licántropo con tanta intimidad  
  
Remus elevó sus confundidos ojos dorados hasta reunirlos con la traviesa mirada azul de Sirius antes que sus labios fueran capturados en un suave y tormentoso beso. Sirius, consciente de que Remus nunca había sido besado, quería asegurarse de que fuera perfecto. No necesitaba preocuparse. Su amigo suspiró suavemente, disfrutando su primer beso tanto como había pensado que lo haría.  
  
-Te amo- gimió indefenso, mirándose en los aturdidos ojos azules de Sirius, confesando lo que había deseado decir desde que se enamoró de la risa del muchacho de cabello oscuro que había sido el coqueto de la escuela. El muchacho que lo había sostenido y protegido, incluso después de descubrir lo que tanto había temido decirles......que era un hombre lobo, un monstruo de la luna.  
  
-También te amo, Moony- contestó Sirius, su voz extrañamente ronca-. Lo he hecho por años.  
  
-Tengo algo más que decirte- dijo Harry nerviosamente, cogiendo un hilo perdido de su manga.  
  
Draco elevó una ceja, acercando al otro chico a su propio cuerpo, no deseaba que se alejara justo ahora. Necesitaba la tranquilidad de saber que su pareja estaba ahí, con él, que no lo iba a abandonar. El moreno se acurrucó apretadamente, aferrando los hombros de Draco casi con desesperación.  
  
-La razón por la que estaba tan asustado era que he estado teniendo sueños. En realidad el mismo sueño que se repite. Empieza lindo- admitió Harry, ruborizándose de manera incontrolable ante el recuerdo.  
  
-¿Si?- lo animó Draco, comprendiendo a lo que se refería su pareja y encontrando la idea de que Harry soñara con él de ese modo increíblemente excitante. Él mismo había tenido sueños similares y los encontraba increíblemente eróticos. Se preguntó si los sueños de Harry serían parecidos a los suyos.  
  
-Pero.....cambiaba.....tú....  
  
Harry estaba pálido, sus ojos ausentes en el recuerdo. Se aferró aún más a Draco, sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría. Aunque había perdido el control, Draco nunca lo hubiera violado. Había logrado controlarse a tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué pasab...?  
  
Entonces comprendió. Harry observaba mientras los ojos plateados se abrían con asombro, las pupilas dilatadas, y bajó los propios, esperando evitar la pregunta que sabía seguiría. Estaba avergonzado. No quería arruinar todo por hablar de su tonto sueño, pero sabía que le debía una explicación al Veela.  
  
Draco notó el modo en que Harry le rehuía la mirada y frunció el ceño. Harry no había hecho nada malo. Tenía razón al temer al sexo, especialmente a la penetración, pues nunca antes lo había experimentado. Obligó a Harry a levantar la barbilla y reunirse con sus ojos.  
  
-Nunca te heriría, Harry. Te amo, con todo mi corazón. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea lo más asombroso que hayas experimentado......quiero que sea perfecto.....Nunca te obligaría a darme nada más que lo que tú desees darme.  
  
-Yo te quiero.....y he estado pensando mucho últimamente......-Harry enrojeció, deseando no haber abierto la boca.  
  
Draco luchó por no reír. Su pareja lucía tan hermoso cuando se avergonzaba, los ojos verdes muy abiertos y la piel enrojecida, su aroma ligeramente teñido por el sudor entremezclado con su olor natural, celestial por si mismo, y el débil olor del champú de manzana que usaba  
  
-¿Qué pasaba al inicio de tu sueño?- le preguntó suavemente, su voz ronroneando en el oído de Harry.  
  
Harry reprimió un jadeo. Se preguntaba si Draco sabría cuanto lo afectaba ese simple gesto, pero al ver la travesura bailando en los ojos plateados, se dio cuenta que Draco sabía exactamente cómo lo afectaba, y amaba bromearle hasta la locura.  
  
-Me tocabas.....  
  
-¿Dónde?- preguntó Draco, luchando contra el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.  
  
-¡Draco!- gritó Harry, mortificado.  
  
-Vamos, Harry. Seguro que quieres saber cómo se sentiría.....- bromeó.  
  
El rostro del moreno se incendió, sus ojos verdes ocultos bajo las pestañas caídas. Draco lo encontró tan inocentemente adorable que era increíble. Se había sentido muy feliz al descubrir cuan virtuoso era Harry, sabiendo que su sangre Veela de buena gana mataría a quien hubiera tocado antes a su pareja.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te haga?  
  
Harry enterró su rostro en la camisa de Draco, deseando poder simplemente cambiar el tema de conversación, pero sabía que el rubio persistiría hasta obtener toda la información que deseaba.  
  
-Quiero que me hagas el amor- se ahogo, su voz amortiguada.  
  
-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?- siseó Draco, apenas conteniéndose de hacer lo que Harry quería que hiciera.  
  
-Pronto.  
  
-¿Cuándo?- insistió Draco, con urgencia en la voz. No deseaba que Harry se arrepintiera. Quería enlazarse con su pareja lo antes posible. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo. Necesitaba saber que nada lo separaría nuevamente de su pareja....y una vez enlazados nada lo haría.  
  
-Enero.....  
  
-¿Tan pronto?- bromeó Draco, contentísimo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Qué te parece el dieciséis?- preguntó Draco, seleccionando una fecha de manera automática  
  
-¿El dieciséis?  
  
-Sí. ¿Es aceptable para ti....?- repentinamente Draco se dio cuenta de que podía ser demasiado pronto para su pareja.  
  
-Bien- murmuró Harry, relajándose contra el Veela con un suave suspiro.  
  
-Bien.....  
  
-Mmmmm.  
  
-Y Harry....  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Voy a esperar con impaciencia nuestra luna de miel- confesó Draco con honestidad, sabiendo que esa noche sería una que nunca olvidaría. Solo el pensamiento de poseer a Harry era suficiente para excitarlo.  
  
Harry enterró su rostro profundamente en el pecho de Draco. Después de su conversación con Sirius, tenía más idea de lo que debía esperar, y estaba interesado en cómo se sentiría. La última noche había estado asustado, pero sabía que el Veela sería gentil en su primera vez.  
  
Draco rió ante su reacción. Golpeando su espalda de forma tranquilizadora, colocó un amoroso beso en el oscuro cabello.  
  
-No tienes ni idea de lo contento que se pondrá mi padre- le comentó.  
  
-Él me gusta- dejó escapar Harry.  
  
-Bien. El sentimiento es mutuo.....aún cuando nunca lo admita.  
  
Harry se echó a reír, sabiendo que aunque pasara el resto de su vida mezclado con la familia Malfoy nunca comprendería su forma de vida. Eran muy fríos, pero al mismo tiempo esa frialdad expresaba sus emociones.  
  
-Y le gustaré aún más si tengo un hijo.  
  
-Yo quiero un hijo y una hija, por supuesto- sonrió Draco, con una mirada lasciva.  
  
Harry apartó una mano descarriada, riendo a pesar de si mismo. Sabía que Draco sólo estaba bromeando, y que el Veela no lo presionaría más lejos, especialmente cuando acababan de definir la fecha de la boda  
  
-Yo también quiero un niño- confesó.  
  
-¿Sólo uno?  
  
-No. Una niña también estaría bien.  
  
-¿Dos?  
  
-¿Cuántos quieres tú?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Nunca había considerado que Draco deseara una familia grande. Él sí la quería. Quería una casa llena de niños y risas. Deseaba el hogar que siempre le había sido negado.  
  
-Una docena al menos. Normalmente, los Malfoys nunca han tenido más de uno o dos niños. Quiero rectificar eso. Quiero llenar de niños la Mansión- Draco sonrió ante el pensamiento, imaginando niños con su pelo rubio y los cautivadores ojos verdes de Harry.  
  
-¿De veras?- preguntó el moreno, aturdido y un tanto aprensivo. "Una docena de niños", pensó espantado, antes de darse cuenta que el pensamiento no era tan horrible como sonaba.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-También me gustaría- confesó Harry.  
  
-Mmmmm.....¿Qué te parece Alexander para nuestro primer niño?  
  
-Podría no ser un chico- señaló Harry, luchando por no reír.  
  
Draco lo miró juguetón, estrechando sus ojos plateados. Elevó una ceja como si preguntara a Harry cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que su primer hijo sería algo distinto a un niño. Harry sofocó la risa ante las payasadas del Veela.  
  
-Por supuesto que será un chico- declaró con arrogancia.  
  
-La verdad no se si Alexander estaría bien como primer nombre....  
  
-Tienes razón. Lo podemos usar como segundo nombre.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Alexander? Bueno, supuso que podría recortarlo a Alex. Alexander era kilométrico. ¿Acaso a todas las familias de sangre pura les gustaba elegir nombres snob? No le preguntó a Draco, pues sabía que su pareja estaba orgulloso de su linaje y educación.  
  
-¿Qué te parece Brandon?- sugirió Draco.  
  
-¿Brandon? Hmmmm, es un lindo nombre...  
  
-Me gusta.....  
  
-Entonces yo....  
  
Draco se veía tan serio que Harry rompió a reír. El rubio lo miró con curiosidad, obviamente preguntándose que era tan divertido en su charla, y esto hizo que Harry se riera más aún.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta que estamos aquí sentados discutiendo el nombre de un niño que ni siquiera ha sido concebido todavía?- preguntó Harry, estallando en nuevas risas.  
  
-Oh, lo sé- contestó distraídamente.  
  
-¿Entonces?- inquirió Harry.  
  
-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Draco.  
  
Harry suspiró con exasperación. ¿Estaba el Veela frivolizando con él o era tan rubio como su cabello? Sabía que Draco era un joven muy inteligente, pero a veces su sangre Veela hacía que se olvidara de la realidad.  
  
-¿No crees que es un poco estúpido?  
  
-No- replicó Draco con firmeza, acariciando el cuello de Harry con la nariz  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry, confundido.  
  
Draco sonrió sobre la suave piel detrás de la oreja de Harry, sabiendo la reacción que el chico tendría ante su respuesta. Vaciló deliberadamente antes de contestar, asegurándose de rozar sus labios contra la piel de Harry mientras hablaba, haciendo que éste se estremeciera. Amaba el modo en que respondía su pareja.  
  
-Porque intento crear a nuestro niño la noche de bodas.  
  
-¿Qué....? ¡Oh!  
  
Harry enrojeció nuevamente, sintiendo la risa de Draco contra su garganta. El rubio le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.  
  
-Imagínalo.....nuestro niño.....creado cuando te tome por primera vez.....cuando te ame por primera vez.....- murmuró Draco, sus voz cayendo en un tono ronco.  
  
Harry lo miró con una expresión extraña. Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido por la falta de reacción, y se encontró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Apartó un mechón de oscuro cabello de los ojos del Gryffindor, escudriñándolos, visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan romántico- admitió Harry.  
  
Draco rió, tomando su barbilla con una mano, inclinándose hacia delante para que Harry pudiera ver claramente su rostro bajo la escasa luz. Deseaba que supiera que su siguiente declaración la estaba haciendo con total honestidad. Quería aliviar cualquier miedo persistente que Harry tuviera respecto a su enlace.  
  
-No tienes idea de cómo planeo lograr que esa noche sea la mejor de tu vida, amor- sonrió suavemente.  
  
-Tú no.....- Harry comenzó a protestar, pero fue silenciado por una mano de Draco que se elevó, manteniendo sus labios cerrados.  
  
-Lo haré- aseguró con firmeza-. Quiero hacerlo.  
  
-Pero.....  
  
-Lo haré.  
  
-Yo sólo....  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Harry parpadeó. ¿Acaso el enlace de mentes que Draco mencionó ya había sucedido, al menos de un lado, o el Veela simplemente estaba leyendo en sus emociones?. El sentimiento era extraño.  
  
-Harry, lo sé por tu cara. El enlace de mente no se creará hasta que nos unamos- Draco sonrió-. Tú sólo deseas que todo sea perfecto, como la mayoría de la gente desea que sea su primera vez, y lo será, confía en mí.  
  
Harry mordió su labio antes de asentir, confiando en el Veela. Sabía que Draco nunca lo dañaría nuevamente, y probablemente sería aún más cuidadoso después de lo ocurrido la última noche. El rubio se había aterrado ante la posibilidad de perder a Harry.  
  
-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó Draco, su tono era ligeramente escéptico.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Y Harry decía la verdad. Lo hacía. Deseaba el enlace con Draco. Sabía que una vez el enlace se hubiera dado el rubio se calmaría, pues sus estallidos emocionales habían sido causados por el constante control que se había visto obligado a mantener cuando estaba con su pareja. Sólo esperaba poder resistir el empuje de la atracción magnética hasta la noche de bodas.  
  
Continuará........  
  
Reviews  
  
Gala Snape: Sip, a nosotras también nos fascina este Lucius, su único defecto es estar enamorado de Narcissa, jeje. Vamos a traducir cada quince días pero en compensación estamos comenzando nuevas historias. ¿A que vale la pena tener paciencia? Besotes  
  
Little My: Bueno, ten un pelín de piedad por Draquito, es que los impulsos Veela lo tienen loco. Y Harry lo entendió y lo perdonó, además, no creemos que el rubio lo vuelva a hacer, de verdad ama a su Gry. ¡¡Nosotras también te queremos mucho!! Besitos.  
  
LeilySnape: Sip, el dragón se portó muy mal pero está muyyy arrepentido. Y no te preocupes por mandar reviews en inglés, mientras nos sigas escribiendo, hasta en chino!!!! Besos.  
  
nima jaganashi: Bueno, parece que mucho trauma no le quedó al Gry, jejje y sí, al día siguiente Draco estaba peor que Harry. Narcissa es definitivamente la peste y china un encanto, aunque es "Terrible". Para compensar la actualización quincenal, estamos empezando nuevas historias, es que hay muchas cosas que queremos traducir. Besitos.  
  
malena: Gracias, amiga, es un gusto traducir estas lindas historias y compartirlas. Narcissa es terrible pero está arrepentida y ya las cosas se solucionaron porque Harry es muuuu bueno y quiere mucho a su Veela y lo perdonó. Besos.  
  
Mireille: Pues no le fue tan difícil al dragón, Harry lo perdonó porque entendió que había sido llevado a ello por su madre y sus descontrolados genes Veela. Narcissa fue muy mala pero de puro bruta, pero está arrepentida. Besos.  
  
Aryblack: Bueno, mientras las muertas no seamos las traductoras, pues todo está bien jajja. Noooo, como vas a hacer eso con Draco ¿Y que haría Harry entonces? Nuuuu. Besitos.  
  
SaYuRi: Pues como verás ya Harry lo perdonó y Lucius es en verdad genial. Esperamos que este no sea tu último review y también te invitamos a visitar nuestro perfil en ffnet., tenemos 16 traducciones, muchas de ellas terminadas, y en slasheaven tenemos un SS/HP llamado Mi hombre viernes que está genial. Besos.  
  
Azalea: Como viste, Harry en tan bueno y ama tanto a su Veela que Draco no tuvo que hacer nada. Y el rubio estaba muy arrepentido. Lucius es encantador en este fic, y Narcissa definitivamente la bruja del cuento, pero está arrepentida. Besitos.  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Bueno, después de la catarsis que hiciste y de leer este capítulo ¿todavía odias al Veela? Mira que está muyyyyy arrepentido ¿no te da penita? Y Harry lo quiere tanto que lo perdonó sin que se lo pidiera ¿no es un encanto? No te preocupes, vienen capítulos lindos y en el 25 es la boda y la "noche de bodas" jejje. Besos.  
  
Amazona Verde: Acá tienes la continuación, esperamos que te guste. En compensación por los 15 días, estamos empezando nuevas traducciones. ¿Nos perdonas? Besos.  
  
Sabry: Bueno, Draco sufrió pero no tanto, pues Harry lo perdonó rapidito, además, Draco lo quiere mucho y lo va a compensar, ya verás. Lo que pasa es que los genes Veela lo ponen bruto al chico. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, estamos ruborizadas. Nos saludas a Chiqui. Besitos.  
  
Oriana Luna Black: Por supuesto vamos a seguir traduciendo. Agradecemos tu oferta, pero ya estamos acopladas a trabajar nosotras dos. No son falta de ganas, sino que tenemos varias traducciones a la vez y queremos empezar algunas nuevas que tenemos muchas ganas de traducir, así que decidimos actualizar todas las semanas, pero un viernes unos fic y otro los otros. Además, Frizzy hizo arreglos hasta el cap. 25, y así le damos tiempo a que publique los nuevos capítulos revisados. Pero si eres traductora te animamos a que lo intentes por tu cuenta, hay muchos fic geniales que valdría la pena leer en español. Besos.  
  
Ana-San: Bueno, esperamos que no sigas odiando a Draco, mira que está muy arrepentido y hasta Harry lo perdonó. A Narcissa....bueno, con ella puedes hacer lo que quieras, jajja. Besos.  
  
JaenSnape: Holis. Definitivamente Narcissa tiene una gran cantidad de culpa en lo que pasó. A nosotras también nos encanta este Lucius, es realmente adorable. ¿Estabas enfadada con nosotras? Pero si somos muy buenas, snif, snif. Lo vamos a actualizar cada dos semanas, pero estamos empezando nuevas traducciones y habrá más. Y gracias por tus palabras. Besitos.  
  
Welga: Lo sentimos, pero nos gusta traducir varias cosas a la vez y todas tienen su público. Además, así damos tiempo a que la autora revise nuevos capítulos. Por fis, si haces huelga que no sea de hambre. Besos.  
  
Murtilla: Sip, en esta historia Lucius es un encanto y como pudiste ver, todo se arregló para bien. Amiga, no entendimos la pregunta del cuento ¿qué cuento?. Que bueno que te guste, a ver que te parece esta reconciliación. Besitos  
  
SturmUndDrang: Si, Lucius es divino, pero no es nuestro fic sino de Frizzy. Nosotras somos las humildes traductoras. Que bueno que te guste. Besos.  
  
Rei Malfoy: Sip, van a tener un bebé más adelante, y estamos seguras que tienes razón, va a ser divino (con semejante mezcla de genes) Gracias por tu comprensión, además, para compensar estamos empezando nuevas traducciones. Besos  
  
Velia: Amiga, sentimos lo de los quince dias pero en compensación estamos comenzando nuevas traducciones ¿nos perdonas? Como pudiste ver, Harry supero todo mejor de lo que pensábamos y Draco pasó un muy mal rato. Besotes  
  
Serendipity-789: Sorry, pero es que nos gusta traducir varias cosas a la vez, hay tantísimos fic buenos en inglés. Empezamos dos, una precuela y una secuela de Wanted y la semana que viene vendrán más. Puedes revisar nuestro perfil en ffnet. Besos.  
  
Elsa: Que bueno que te haya gustado y suerte con tu novio y la labor de convencimiento jajja. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos alientan a seguir. Besos  
  
Cerdo Volador: Es un placer traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, así que no hay nada que agradecer. Lamentamos poder publicar sólo cada dos semanas, pero es que tenemos más traducciones entre manos, sorry. Besos. 


	22. Reacciones

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

Capítulo 22:

Reacciones:

Harry se acurrucó más cerca del calor de Draco, murmurando inaudiblemente mientras los primeros rayos de luz del sol parpadeaban en la habitación, deleitado al encontrar al rubio Veela todavía a su lado. Vagamente escuchó al rubio suspirar con satisfacción, y luego sintió un suave beso ser presionado sobre su frente. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando....

¡BANG!

Saltó de la cama, sus ojos abiertos de par en par con sobresalto mientras escudriñaban la habitación, la mano lista para alcanzar la varita que estaba a la mano, sobre la mesita de noche. Draco estaba maldiciendo, murmurando algo sobre estúpidos mocosos, apartando los mechones plateados de su rostro.

-¡Harry!- gritó una voz petulante

El aludido, reconociendo la voz de China, sonrió lloroso, frotándose los ojos para tratar de aclarar su visión. Sus lentes de contacto mágicos, que sólo necesitaban cambiar una vez al mes, corrigieron su visión de inmediato, y en silencio, Harry agradeció una vez más a sus inventores..

-Espera- gritó, buscando apresuradamente su varita y moviéndola en dirección a la puerta.

-"_Alohomora"_

China irrumpió en la habitación con un entusiasmo que sólo ella podía mostrar a horas tan tempranas. Draco la miró furioso, pero pronto desistió cuando se dio cuenta que obviamente ella no estaba intimidada por ello. El Veela, al parecer no apreciaba ser despertado cuando estaba profundamente dormido. Enroscó sus posesivos brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Harry Harry y obligó al Gryffindor de pelo oscuro a recostarse. Éste, quien anhelando el afecto del Draco parecía preparado para seguir sus indicaciones, se acurrucó contra él inmediatamente, suspirando.

China arrulló, sus ojos marrón oscuro mirando con malicia. Lanzó su cabello dorado sobre sus hombros, haciendo sonidos de besuqueo que hicieron que Harry se ruborizara y Draco la mirara furioso. Chins ignoró a Draco, concentrándose en Harry....sabía que éste era más susceptible a sus comentarios burlones.

-¡Awww!

-Cierra la boca- gruñó Draco en advertencia.

China hizo un puchero, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al pie de la cama, arreglando su túnica para que no se arrugara. Harry recordaba haber escuchado a Narcissa reñirla una vez por arruinar su ropa, y se preguntó si la chica habría sido regañada nuevamente.

Estaba agradecido de que ella no les interrogara sobre su relación. La chica sabía que estaban peleados, pero no mostró sorpresa al encontrarlos juntos en la cama. Harry sospechaba que Lucius le había hablado.

-Sólo quería advertirles. El resto de la familia llega hoy- les informó, sonando feliz ante la perspectiva.

-¿De veras?- Draco arrastró las palabras.

-Sí.....Caitlin incluida.

Draco se tensó ligeramente ante el nombre, los ojos plateados estrechándose y brillando con una emoción que Harry no pudo descifrar, haciendo que lo mirara confundido. No entendía por qué Draco reaccionaba de ese modo a la noticia de que un miembro de su familia lo iba a visitar.

-No es nada- lo tranquilizó Draco.

Harry, después de estudiar en silencio a su prometido durante un minuto, asintió a regañadientes. Sabía que Draco no le diría nada que no deseara contarle. El rubio había hecho un hábito de tratar de protegerlo, manteniéndolo tan ignorante de las cosas como fuera posible. Hizo un recordatorio mental de hablar con el Veela sobre esto más adelante, no deseaba discutir estando tan cerca su última pelea.

-Sí.....así que ¿se van a levantar ahora?- preguntó China, cambiando de tema.

-No- gruñó Draco, besando a Harry en el pecho posesivamente, mientras una mano se deslizaba para acariciar su espalda desnuda. Deseaba pasar algo más de tiempo con Harry, en privado, lejos de los ojos fisgones de su familia.

-¡Awww! ¿Ya se unieron?

La boca de Harry se abrió del impacto mientras miraba a la joven fijamente. A veces, creía que la oía mal....tan increíble era lo que decía. Era quizás la niña más abierta que había conocido. Si pensaba algo, lo decía, sin importar cuan embarazoso fuera.

-¡Fuera!- rugió Draco lanzándole una almohada.

-Pero....- protestó China con un leve puchero

-¡Ahora!- ordenó Draco.

China esquivó la almohada y marchó apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo, girando el rostro hacia Harry antes de hacerle un guiño con audacia. Harry sabía que lo que fuera con lo que iba a salir ahora, lo diría a propósito, para molestar a Draco.

-Por cierto, Harry, si quieres algo se sexo casual, ya sabes donde encontrarme. ¡Tienes un cuerpo grandioso!

-¡FUERA!

El rostro de Draco estaba rojo de furia mientras apresuradamente lanzaba las mantas sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, pues no deseaba que nadie sino él viera al chico en ese estado. Durante la noche le había quitado la camisa del pijama sin que el moreno lo notara, deseando sentirse físicamente más cerca del otro. Harry parecía mortificado, sus labios separados y los muy abiertos ojos verdes mirando atónitos en la dirección en que la chica había partido.

-¿Acaba de decir que tengo un cuerpo grandioso?

Draco gruñó, apretando su agarre sobre el otro muchacho. El pensamiento de Harry con alguien que no fuera él en tal situación, hacía que su sangre hirviera. Mataría a cualquiera que siquiera lo sugiriera, y lo único que había evitado que asesinara a la impertinente China fue el hecho de que eran parientes y su padre se decepcionaría de él, aunque secretamente se sintiera aliviado de haberse librado de una de las caóticas trillizas.

-La mataré- murmuró.

-No lo dijo adrede- argumentó Harry, entendiendo el por qué Daco estaba tan molesto.

Los ojos del rubio se suavizaron, incapaz de negar nada a su pareja. Sabía que Harry se llevaba bien con China, y estaba en deuda con ella por haberlo mantenido ocupado y fuera del camino de su madre los primeros días de vacaciones..

-Quizás no- concedió.

Harry, acalorado, apartó las mantas de sus piernas. Mientras se estiraba, arqueando ligeramente la espalda, no notó el efecto que tenía sobre el Veela, el modo en que sus ojos se llenaban de deseo. Lo hizo, sin embargo, cuando sintió una suave mano que viajaba desde su garganta hasta atormentar un pezón.

-Hey- gimió Harry, sin quejarse en realidad mientras arqueaba su espalda ante el toque y dejaba escapar un suave siseo.

Draco sonrió, inclinándose para mordisquear su garganta, esparciendo marcas rojas. Señales que había colocado para marcar su territorio; Harry era suyo. Las marcas tranquilizaban la creciente necesidad que emergía en Draco.

-Draco- Harry jadeó, tratando de empujarlo.

El rubio se aplacó, luego de dejar otra vívida marca roja. No quería obligar a su pareja a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer, o le recordaría a su amor la otra noche, algo que deseaba olvidar. Levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Puedes esperar hasta la boda- rió Harry juguetón.

-¡Pero faltan semanas!- se quejó Draco con ojos traviesos.

-Sólo un par de semanas- protestó el moreno, sonriendo.

-Pero.....- gimió Draco, frotando perezosamente la espalda desnuda de Harry, atormentándolo.

-Y entonces podremos hacer más- agregó Harry, sonriendo con inocencia.

Draco gimió con aflicción ante el pensamiento. Podía recordar vívidamente como se sentía Harry bajo él. Su piel era como seda. Muslos perfectamente formados, caderas estrechas....se apresuró a pensar en otra cosa. Esa imagen lo rondaría hasta su noche de bodas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry rápidamente, inclinándose sobre el Veela.

-Nada- murmuró Draco, mordiendo su labio.

-¡Mírame!

Draco alzó la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se reunieron, Harry comprendió. Su chico estaba peleando contra el deseo. Sonriendo para mostrar su gratitud, le besó los labios ligeramente antes de saltar de la cama, pues no deseaba causar angustia innecesaria.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Draco.

-A prepararme.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero causar una buena impresión- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te has reunido con ellos anteriormente- señaló Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía por qué Draco se estaba quejando. El Veela era casi frenético respecto a su apariencia, nunca aparecía en público luciendo nada menos que lo mejor.Sabía que los otros Malfoy estarían magníficamente vestidos con las mejores prendas que el dinero pudiera comprar y no quería dejar mal a su prometido.

-Es una cortesía.

Draco lanzó un bufido de risa, los ojos plateados brillando. Recordó al Harry de varios meses atrás, el Harry que ni siquiera notaba cómo estaba vestido. Parecía que había tenido una buena influencia sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que Granger estaría complacida, recordando como ella gemía ante el aspecto de su amigo.

Harry lo ignoró.

°°°°

Harry salió del baño una hora más tarde, para gran regocijo de Draco, pero la respiración del rubio se paró en su garganta mientras admiraba a su pareja. Luchó contra la urgencia de unirse a él allí y ahora.

Harry vestía unos pantalones de seda negra que se adhería a sus piernas, mostrando su perfecta figura y sus poderosos músculos, ganados a través del vigoroso entrenamiento de Quidditch. El jersey de casimir verde oscuro se le adhería como una segunda piel revelando un estómago entonado, anchos hombros y fuertes brazos. Su cabello, que había crecido en los últimos meses, había sido atado en una diminuta cola de caballo, con mechones de pelo negro enmarcando su rostro. Unos vivaces ojos verdes se reunieron con los suyos.

-¿Me veo bien?

-Luces perfecto- jadeó Draco.

Para su sorpresa, Harry no se ruborizó. De hecho, su sonrisa se amplió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Draco fue hacia él, besando brevemente sus labios antes de seguir estudiándolo más cerca, tomando nota mental de comprarle a su pareja un guardarropa lleno de ropa como esa. El efecto de ropa decente había obrado milagros sobre el moreno. No se parecía para nada a las ropas baratas y deslucidas que había vestido la mayor parte de su vida. Sintió nuevamente estallar el ya familiar odio hacia los parientes muggles de Harry, pero lo dejó de lado, notando que el Gry parecía casi divertido ante su comportamiento.

-Quiero verme de lo mejor- admitió Harry.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco, aunque definitivamente no se estaba quejando.

-¿No le vamos a contar a tu familia sobre la fecha de la boda?- preguntó Harry, sus ojos casi infantiles en su inocencia.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió el rubio, ocultando perfectamente su temor bajo su máscara habitual.

Harry sabía que su pareja le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de arrepentirse, la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Luchó por no sonreír. Si Draco supiera cuánto estaba anhelando su boda y, se sonrojó, su noche de bodas.

-Estoy seguro. Ahora prepárate- lo regañó ligeramente

El alivio corrió a través de las facciones de Draco, haciendo que Harry sonriera. Deseaba que todos supieran de su decisión, No se avergonzaba de su relación con el Veela. Deseaba decirles a todos que estaba listo para el compromiso, y no podía esperar hasta tener una familia. Un niño.......

-Prepárate- repitió.

°°°°

Lucius, Narcisa, China, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados a la mesa del desayuno, seleccionando alimentos de la larga variedad presentada por los elfos domésticos. Todos parecían evitar la conversación, los Malfoys no conocían lo suficiente a Sirius y Remus como para tener que una conversación de cortesía básica con sus invitados. Por lo tanto, se sorprendieron al escuchar gritos en el corredor, que rompieron el silencio previo.

-¡Harry!

-¡No!- rió Harry

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No quiero!

-Lo haré mientras......

-¡Draco!

Hubo otro grito y un ruidoso estallido mientras las puertas se abrían, revelando un ruborizado Harry Potter, completamente extasiado, apretado contra las puertas de cedro por su sexualmente reprimido prometido. Sirius miró fijamente, atónito, mientras su ahijado se entregaba ansioso al Veela. Le gustaba imaginar a Harry como el inocente virgen que era, no como el chico que estaba siendo seducido por un lujurioso Veela.

Remus, sintiendo que Sirius estaba a punto de explotar, colocó una mano cariñosa sobre el muslo del animago, bajo la mesa, lejos de ojos curiosos. Escuchó el suave sonido se la respiración del otro y se encontró con los ojos azules ligeramente cristalinos.

Aunque su relación se había desarrollado, todavía no la habían consumado completamente. Lo estaban tomando con calma, sin desear apresurar las cosas, aún cuando hubieran deseado lo mismo desde que eran niños.

Sirius sabía que Remus no tenía experiencia sexual en absoluto, y lo respetaba por eso. Parecía encantado del hecho de haber sido el único que había tocado al hombre lobo. Remus se avergonzó por su falta de experiencia, hasta que se dio cuenta que Sirius lo prefería así.

Draco, sin siquiera notar a las personas que los observaban, elevó gentilmente el cuerpo de Harry hasta que las piernas del chico se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, obligando a sus cuerpos a acercarse aún más. Sintió que su sangre hervía por la cercanía. Mientras se besaban, Harry hacía débiles intentos por separarse.

-Draco- jadeó, las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos aturdidos, la boca hinchada. Para Draco, lucía impresionantemente bello.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz áspera.

-Tenemos que desayunar- protestó Harry, aunque débilmente.

-Mala suerte- siseó antes de volver a atacar la boca de su pareja con otro tierno y apasionado beso.

Harry giró el cuello intentando recuperar el aliento y jadeó contra la garganta del otro chico, logrando que Draco temblara en el proceso. El rubio amaba el hecho de que su pareja no tuviera idea de que podía atormentarlo con tanta facilidad

-El dieciséis- le recordó.

A regañadientes, Draco regresó a Harry al suelo y tomando su barbilla con una mano colocó un tierno beso en sus hinchados labios antes de alejarse. Harry le sonrió, acomodando sus ropas. Draco podía esperar, sabiendo que pronto tendría el amor del muchacho por completo.

-Puedo esperar- le prometió Draco.

-Bien, porque por mucho que me gusta la idea de tener nietos, preferiría que no fueran concebidos frente a mis ojos a primera hora de la mañana.

Harry volteó rápidamente, pasmado.

Lucius se limitó a alzar una ceja, pero era obvio que estaba muy divertido. Sirius sonreía, los ojos fijos en el licántropo a su lado, con ternura, aún cuando Remus lo miraba con desaprobación, claramente poco acostumbrado a las muestras públicas de afecto. Harry no pudo evitar que el rubor subiera a su rostro. Había sido atrapado jugueteando con su prometido.....otra vez.

-Nosotros .....bien....estábamos....- tartamudeó, tratando de explicar. Miró a Draco pidiendo auxilio.

-Celebrando- contestó Draco rotundo, sus ojos cálidos encontrándose con los de Harry por un momento antes de pasar un brazo por la esbelta cintura del otro chico en un movimiento de posesión ya familiar. Harry se reclinó contra él, obviamente complacido de tener al Veela para que se explicara por él.

-¿Celebrando?- preguntó Remus, obviamente curioso.

-Sí....

-¿Celebrando qué?- Lucius sonrió, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Draco sonrió radiante, una sonrisa tan genuina que sorprendió incluso a Lucius. El Veela bajó la mirada hasta su pareja, sus ojos llenos con amor y adoración. Harry le sonrió a su vez, inclinándose más cerca del otro chico, demostrándole que todavía quería contar a los demás lo que habían decidido.

-Harry fijó la fecha de la boda.

-Me alegra oírlo- dijo Lucius tranquilamente, pero se notó un breve destello de aprobación en sus ojos.

Harry se estremeció, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tal escrutinio. Sabía que ellos habían pensado que, luego del incidente de la otra noche, la boda sería pospuesta aún más tiempo. Evito deliberadamente mirar a Sirius, sabiendo que no estaría feliz y pensaría que estaba apresurando las cosas. No lo hacía.....no en realidad

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Sirius, impactado.

-El dieciséis....- murmuró Harry.

-¿De Junio?- pregunto Sirius, sonando extrañamente esperanzado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza débilmente, sin desear admitir que había planeado casarse en apenas un mes. Sirius se pondría histérico, estaba seguro, declarando que era demasiado joven para la responsabilidad que implicaba un matrimonio.

-¿De qué mes?- lo animó Remus.

-Enero- Draco rió, mirando a Harry con deseo, haciendo que el Gryffindor enrojeciera furiosamente. Harry sabía que su mente estaba en la noche de bodas, no en el servicio.

-¿Enero?- repitieron Lucius, Narcisa, Remus y Sirius al unísono, claramente asombrados.

-Sí- contestó Draco firmemente, apretando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Harry, rezando porque el padrino de su chico no armara un escándalo sobre lo precipitado de la fecha. Sabía que, si lo deseaba, Sirius podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry fácilmente, y dado que el moreno sólo tenía dieciséis y Sirius tenía el papel de su guardián legal, el hombre podría evitar su matrimonio hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho..

-¡Eso es fantástico! !Y si se enojan nuevamente Harry siempre podrá venir a vivir conmigo!- exclamó China.

-Gracias, China- Harry sonrió, claramente divertido

China le hizo un guiño, haciendo que Harry enrojeciera, recordando abruptamente sus palabras de despedida. Draco la miró con furia, haciendo un gesto para que Harry se sentara a la mesa, teniendo cuidado de ubicarse entre él y China, para gran regocijo de esta última.

Sirius estaba a punto de lanzarse en un discurso acerca de que su ahijado era demasiado joven cuando atrapó la vista del rostro de Harry. Se veía tan feliz, que se dio cuenta que él realmente deseaba casarse. Contuvo sus protestas y se obligó a sonreír. Al ver el alivio reflejado en los ojos de Harry ante el gesto, la sonrisa del animago se hizo más genuina.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que todo lo que puedo decir es "felicitaciones"

-Así es. Ya hablamos sobre esto.....yo lo deseo- replicó Harry con firmeza, encontrando los ojos de Draco y sonriendo radiante ante el amor que vio reflejado allí.

-Felicitaciones- murmuró Lucius, elevando su vaso en un brindis.

Lentamente, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo. Harry enrojeció bajo su escrutinio, pero estaba contento de que lo hubieran aceptado sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Necesitaba la aceptación de todos, especialmente la de Sirius.

°°°°

Harry estaba acurrucado en el sofá en los brazos de Draco cuando llegaron el resto de los Malfoy. Él y Draco habían pasado la mañana hablando tranquilamente, besándose suavemente y sonriendo tiernamente uno al otro. Incluso China, al ver la manera en que se miraban, los había dejado solos. No les había bromeado ni una sola vez, para gran sorpresa de Harry.

Draco estaba besando ligeramente la suave piel detrás de la oreja de Harry, chupando la suave carne de vez en cuando, y volviendo loco a su pareja. El moreno suspiró feliz, acomodándose más cerca del Veela, contento de simplemente pasar un tiempo al lado del chico que amaba.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó Draco.

-Mucho- contestó Harry.

Draco murmuró su acuerdo, demasiado ocupado tocando a Harry como para contestar. Amaba ser capaz de sostener a su pareja en los brazos, los cuerpos presionados estrechamente, besándose de tanto en tanto, y acariciándose burlonamente.

-Me vuelves loco- Draco mordió su piel, haciendo que el otro gritara ante la inesperada sensación.

-¡Draco!

-Lo siento, amor- sonrió Draco, besando ligeramente sus labios.

Harry abrió la boca, permitiendo que el Veela profundizara el beso. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Draco lo empujaba sobre el sofá y se le colocaba encima. Atrapó un travieso brillo en los ojos plateados antes que los suyos se cerraran, deseando que el Veela continuase la exploración.

Draco acarició su rostro, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos a lo largo de la ahora jadeante garganta de Harry, haciendo que éste gimiera, luchando contra la urgencia de dar y permitir que Draco se tomara más libertades. Vagamente recordó que no estaban en el lugar apropiado para hacer esas cosas.

-¡¡¡¡¡Oh!!!

-¡Chicos!

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido por la interrupción, maldiciendo internamente a quienquiera que fuera. Deseaba pasar algún tiempo con su pareja, sin interrupciones. Tenía que haber persuadido a Harry para regresar a su habitación, pensó con pesar.

Harry protestó con fuerza cuando Draco se detuvo, atrayendo nuevamente al Veela sobre él, pues evidentemente no había escuchado ni notado la nueva llegada. Draco, encantado con la respuesta de Harry, lanzó un guiño a los intrusos antes de reanudar su seducción. Harry mordió la garganta del Veela, haciendo que Draco jadeara con sorpresa, un gemido le siguió pronto.

-¡Draco!¡Harry! Tenemos visitas- gritó una voz.

Draco maldijo mientras sentía que Harry se ponía tenso, obviamente reconociendo la voz de su Padrino. El moreno lo apartó, levantando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Draco, usando las manos para ayudar al rubio a sentarse, de forma que quedaron sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Harry apresuradamente se acomodó el cabello, ruborizándose.

-Hey, Sirius- tartamudeó.

Sirius rió ante la vergüenza de su ahijado pero lanzó al Veela una mirada de advertencia, claramente poco impresionado por el modo en que Draco estaba seduciendo a Harry. El rubio se limitó a alzar las cejas, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su pareja.

-Harry.....- replicó Sirius.

Remos le dio un brusco codazo en las costillas, haciendo que el animago le lanzara una mirada pervertida. Remus lo ignoró, habituado a las payasadas de Harry. Echó un vistazo a la pareja que se acurrucaban juntos en el sofá con un brillo divertido en sus ojos dorados.

-Draco, el resto de tu familia ha llegado- dijo sencillamente.

Draco asintió, ayudando a Harry a acomodarse. Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del muchacho de pelo oscuro de forma que quedó atrapado en su regazo, su cabeza descansando contra el hombro del rubio. Harry no se quejó. En lugar de eso, sus verdes ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que la familia Malfoy en pleno estaba observándolos desde el umbral, con una mezcla de diversión y desaprobación en sus ojos.

-Linda bienvenida- Daniel hizo un guiño, sus ojos plateados brillando con diversión.

-Deberían ver a Harry cuando está medio des.....- comenzó China.

-¡China!- jadeó Harry, enrojeciendo violentamente.

China sonrió inocentemente, yendo al lado de sus risueñas hermanas, quienes obviamente habían sido informadas de la broma de China. Harry gimió internamente. Al parecer, el Trío Problemas estaba de vuelta. Escuchó a Draco murmurar algo sobre 'mocosas' y sonrió.

-¿Medio desnudo?- preguntó Mercedes, claramente interesada.

Harry murmuró algo sobre cerraduras, bajando los ojos y mirando el piso, claramente incómodo. Draco sintió la vergüenza de su pareja, a quien no complacía ser el tema de conversación, y su sangre Veela se enfureció ante el pensamiento de que alguien pensara de su pareja de esa manera. Miró a China furioso, con los ojos gélidos..

-No fue nada- desestimó sencillamente, pero su mirada de furia no se apaciguó.

-Claro.....- comentó Lucius burlón.

Los Malfoy entraron al salón y se sentaron, sus ojos observando mientras Harry se acercaba más a Draco. El moreno suspiró suavemente, incómodo con el escrutinio, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, al haber sido constantemente acosado desde que la prensa y las fans de Hogwarts descubrieron su fama.

-Lucius nos informó que ya fijaron la fecha de la boda, ¿cierto?- interrogó Marissa finalmente.

Los chicos asintieron, mirándose uno al otro. Draco se inclinó para colocar un amoroso beso en los labios de su pareja, ofreciéndole un silencioso apoyo. Sabía que su familia era frecuentemente abrumadora, especialmente cuando estaban todos juntos.

-Es bastante....pronto- continuó Marissa, sus ojos mostrando curiosidad.

-Queremos casarnos- Harry se encogió de hombros, sin desear entrar en detalles. Miró a Lucius, quien discretamente sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que el incidente de la otra noche había permanecido en secreto. Harry se sintió aliviado. No quería que el resto de los Malfoy supiera sobre sus problemas, o el modo en que Draco había perdido el control.

-Por supuesto- contó Amethyst, sonriendo.

A esto lo siguió un incómodo silencio. Harry, Sirius y Remus no conocían a la extraña familia Malfoy tanto como para empezar una conversación agradable, y era evidente que los Malfoys estaban curiosos sobre la boda, que iba a ocurrir antes de lo que imaginaban.

-Harry, ¿podemos ir a volar otra vez?- preguntó China de repente, tornando sus ojos suplicantes hacia el chico.

-Er.....- comenzó Harry.

-Dijiste que podríamos- señaló China.

-Yo dije.....- empezó Harry.

-Dijiste que quizás- lo interrumpió la chica.

-Sí, pero....- trató de explicar, sintiéndose molesto ante el hecho de que fuera incapaz de hablar sin que ella lo interrumpiera.

-Así que ¿cuándo podemos ir?

Harry parpadeó. Chicas, pensó. Nunca podría comprender el modo en que funcionaban sus mentes. Ellas sabían exactamente como confundirte, meterte en su huerto, y preguntarte de tal modo que te fuera imposible contestarles con una negativa. Gracias a Merlín Draco era un chico.

-Vamos Harry, me dijiste que me mostrarías un Wonskei Feint!- China sonrió, mirando a sus hermanas que a su vez la observaban con envidia, su sonrisa tornándose engreída,

-¿Lo dije?

-S

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estábamos volando- insistió China.

-No puedo recordarlo- musitó pensativo.

-Estabas cruzando el campo y yo te grité si podías mostrarme un Wonskei feint y dijiste que sí.

-Pensé que estabas diciendo que ibas a usar a Caitlin como anzuelo- argumentó Harry. No era exactamente el oyente más atento, lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que recordaría si ella le hubiera hecho tal pregunta

-¿Anzuelo para qué?- preguntó Caitlin bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

La mirada de Harry fue de China hacia la mayor de las chicas Malfoy, o más bien mujer, se corrigió a si mismo. Ella vestía una túnica de color violeta que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos, su cabello recogido en una elegante pañoleta, algo que realzaba sus facciones, especialmente sus ojos, haciendo que lucieran casi hipnóticos.

China se vio inocente, tratando de alejar la atención de Caitlin. No le gustaba el modo en que la muchacha veía a Harry, pues estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo seducía a su presa. Podía ver que Draco estaba a punto de explotar, los ojos plateados estrechados hasta ser apenas una línea plateada,y no quería que ocurriera una nueva pelea entre la pareja. Harry era ignorante a cualquier tipo de flirteo, y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que Caitlin estaba tratando de hacer..

-No tengo idea de lo que está hablando Harry- declaró con firmeza.

-Debo haberte malinterpretado.....en realidad no estaba escuchando- confesó Harry, sus ojos verdes moviéndose para mirar fijamente a la joven, para gran alivio de Draco.

China hizo un puchero, bajando las pestañas de un modo que sabía hacía a la gente girar alrededor de sus dedos. Abrió los labios, permitiendo que el inferior temblara ligeramente, como si luchara por contener las lágrimas.

-China, compórtate cuando tengamos invitados- Narcissa interrumpió el intercambio, alzando un vaso y sorbiendo el líquido, que Harry suponía era champagne, ya que los Malfoy lo bebían cada vez que tenían ocasión.

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó Draco, susurrando en el oído de Harry, y Harry notó el modo en que apretaba su agarre, no tanto como para herirlo pero si lo bastante como para atraerlo de forma evidente. Se daba cuenta que Draco era cauteloso con la interferencia de su familia y decidió dejar la discusión para después.

-Nada- murmuró, luchando contra el jadeo que le provocó el afectuoso ronroneo de Draco y el modo en que respiraba a un lado de su cuello. La piel le hormigueaba agradablemente y pudo sentir nuevamente el deseo que se había enfriado cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Seguro, mi amor....- bromeó el Veela.

La familia observó como Harry giraba la cabeza, los brillantes ojos verdes reuniéndose con los plateados. Se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro, ambos pares de ojos suavizados con la emoción apenas contenida. Draco elevó una mano y apartó de los ojos de su pareja varios mechones de cabello negro, en un gesto que hablaba de intimidad y familiaridas.

-Compórtate- murmuró Harry, la voz ligeramente áspera, sabiendo que Draco estaba comenzando a excitarse.

Dracó simplemente rió, inclinándose hacia delante para colocar un suave y tierno beso en la frente de Harry, muy cerca de la cicatriz. Harry suspiró ante el gesto, y se reclinó aún más dentro del abrazo de Harry.

°°°°

Era ya tarde cuando Sirius y Remus visitaron a Draco y a Harry en sus dependencias. Habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con los Malfoy, discutiendo sobre la boda, pero de alguna manera estaban logrando partir sin que nadie lo notara, hasta que una pregunta fue dirigida a ellos directamente

En lugar de ponerse furioso, Lucius se había limitado a alzar una ceja hacia su esposa, que era quien los había interrogado, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que se quedara tranquila. Narcissa, quien no deseaba enfadas a su esposo nuevamente, sonrió y empezó a hablar acerca de la elegancia de las nuevas túnicas, con las otras damas presentes.

Encontraron a los chicos sobre la cama, Harry convenientemente inmovilizado bajo Draco, quien con sus labios provocaba despiadadamente al otro chico. Harry protestaba juguetón, con sus verdes ojos abiertos y tratando débilmente de alejar al Veela.

-¡Muchachos!

Los dos chicos se detuvieron, alejándose y observando fijamente a un avergonzado Remus y un sonriente Sirius. Harry estaba ruborizado, todavía sin acostumbrarse a ser atrapado con su prometido en situaciones sexuales. Draco, que estaba molesto por el hecho de que habían sido interrumpidos, y para nada avergonzado, se limitó a elevar una elegante ceja rubia en un gesto habitual, que lo hizo casi indistinguible de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry vacilante.

-Nada!- declaró Sirius, sus ojos moviéndose para observar fijamente al hombre lobo a su lado, , sus ojos azules suavizados con el amor.

Remus enrojeció, bajando los ojos para evitar sus miradas, obviamente preocupado por sus reacciones ante las noticias. Harry encontró la situación extrañamente dulce, y los observó más detenidamente, notando el rubor de Remus, y el modo en que ellos estaban ahí parados, juntos. Harry jadeó cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. Sonrió radiante, genuinamente complacido por la pareja que por años habían estado profundamente enamorados uno del otro.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes- declaró efusivo, corriendo a abrazarlos

Remus sonrió, abrazándolo contra él. Sirius lanzó a Remus una sonrisa divertida, obviamente burlándose del licántropo por su ansiedad ante la idea de contárselo a la otra pareja. Comprendía que Remus no quería perder a Harry. Diablos, Remus adoraba al chico, pero necesitaba saber que Harry lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Draco resopló, sus ojos plateados llenos con una oculta diversión mientras miraba al grupo. No le sorprendía la noticia, pues siempre había sospechado que entre ese par había una relación más íntima que una simple amistad. Les iría bien juntos, pensó, pues Remus sería capaz de controlar al animago y balancear su terquedad con la lógica y la razón.

Sirius, detente- lo regañó Harry, notando que los ojos de su padrino se habían llenado de deseo por su pareja y empujaba a Remus hacia la cama. Harry y Remus se sentaron al lado de Draco, y Sirius se les unió, sentándose muy cerca de Remus.

Harry empujó a Remus hacia la cama y se sentaron al lado de Draco. Sirius se les unió pronto.

-Por lo que veo la mañana estaba muy entretenida- bromeó Sirius, cuidando de evitar la mirada de furia que eseaba enviar al Veela. Sabía que si lo hacía Remus le daría un sermón sobre su comportamiento, y podían hacer cosas más placenteras que pelear.

-¿En qué momento?- se rió Draco.

Harry aferró una almohada y se la lanzó a su pareja, claramente evitando que discutiera su vida amorosa en frente de las dos personas que consideraba sus padres adoptivos. Draco pronto lo volvió a clavar en la cama, antes que el Gryffindor tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando y pudiera evitarlo.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Harry, retorciéndose.

Draco lucho por contener un gemido involuntario. Imágenes de Harry, desnudo, acostado sobre su espalda, los ojos verdes mirándolo con deseo, estaban pululando por su mente. Su sangre Veela lo presionaba para avanzar, tocar a su pareja, probarlo....

-¿El qué?- le pregunto en vez de hacer lo que deseaba, manteniendo cuidadosamente su voz en un tono neutral.

-¿Por qué tu siempre te colocas arriba?- preguntó Harry inocentemente, todavía retorciéndose.

Draco rió sugestivamente, sus lujuriosos ojos plateados escudriñando el retorcido cuerpo de Harry. Sirius sacudió la cabeza, murmurando, era evidente que se estaba preguntando cómo era posible que su ahijado pudiera ser tan inconsciente de la tensión sexual que existía entre él y el Veela. Se preguntaba distraídamente si Harry se estaba burlando deliberadamente de Draco pero al ver los verdes ojos, tan genuinamente curiosos, supo que: primero, Harry era incapaz de algo así, y segundo, era posible si tú eras Harry Potter.

-Porque a los Veela les gusta dominar- murmuró Draco, bajando la voz.

-¿Y?

-Y....les gusta tomar a sus parejas y.....- Draco se detuvo, bajando las pestañas para ocultar el deseo que sabía que estaba bullendo ahí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-Y......-Draco enmudeció, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera decir en lugar de la respuesta real.

-Draco, creo que esa es una conversación que necesitan tener en privado- los interrumpió Remus apresuradamente.

Harry frunció el ceño sin entender. Miró a Draco con curiosidad durante un momento, antes de voltear su mirada hacia Remus y Sirius, evidentemente pensando que se había perdido algo de la conversación. Comenzó a protestar, deseando averiguar qué era lo que ellos sabían y no le decían

-¿Por qué? Draco sólo me estaba contando sobre los Veela....¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada- comentó Sirius, apartando la mirada de su ahijado. Esos ojos verdes podían lograr que confesara cualquier cosa, y sabía que Remus lo mataría si le decía a Harry a lo que Draco se estaba refiriendo.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla, moviéndose hasta lograr sentarse en la cama, al lado de su pareja, moviendo un brazo para rodear a Harry de manera automática y atrayendo hasta lograr una posición en la que pudiera inclinarse contra el Veela en un abrazo familiar.

-No preguntes, yo te amo- murmuró Draco con afecto.

Adoraba a Harry por su inocencia e inexperiencia. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que si su pareja hubiera tenido experiencia sexual de algún tipo con alguien más, sin importar cuan pequeña fuera, él se hubiera puesto como un basilisco. Harry era suyo, completamente, o lo sería cuando se enlazaran, y así era como tenía que ser.

El siguiente día Harry se encontró a solas con Narcisa en el salón, algo en lo que sabía había tenido que ver Lucius. La mujer estaba claramente nerviosa; sus manos temblaban, pero por lo demás, no mostraba ninguna otra señal de emoción. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, vestida con su nueva túnica de seda azul, el cabello elegantemente peinado. Lucía cada pulgada de su aristocracia.

-Harry- lo saludó fríamente, claramente sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Señora Malfoy.

Narcissa parpadeó ante el frío saludo, y la falta de familiaridad. Sabía que Harry estaba enfadado con ella, podía verlo en su mirada y por el modo en que estaba parado, casi a la defensiva. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega? Había arruinado la relación que había creado con el muchacho que amaba su hijo y pudo haberse negado a si misma la oportunidad de conocer cualquier futuro nieto que Harry diera a luz, y sabía que él tendría. Harry y Draco estaban tan profundamente enamorados que querrían niños para simbolizar su amor.

-Harry, por favor, siéntate.

Éste se sentó mirándola con cautela. Ella notó que se había sentado en la silla más cercana a la puerta, como si estuviera preparado para una rápida huida, y mentalmente frunció el ceño, aunque no dio señal de ello en su cara serena.

-Creo que necesitamos conversar sobre por qué hice lo que hice- comenzó la mujer.

Harry asintió. Eso sería un comienzo. Estaba enojado con lla, pero le daría oportunidad de explicar su comportamiento. Era apenas justo.

-Soy muy protectora con mi hijo, Harry. Lo amo profundamente. Me alegré de corazón cuando supe que había encontrado una pareja aceptable..... tú. Estaba feliz de que se hubiera enamorado. Nunca pensé que sería más difícil que eso. En mi mente, ustedes se unirían y tendrían niños. Estúpidamente olvidé el hecho de que en realidad no se conocían bien. Estaba cegada por la necesidad de tener una gran familia. Quería tanto un nieto.......-confesó.

-Entiendo por qué estaba disgustada conmigo- dijo Harry sencillamente, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Pero..?- interrogó ella, sabiendo que necesitaba decir algo más.

-Pero por ahora no puedo perdonarla. Draco podría haberme violado si no hubiera reaccionado. Creo que usted puede entender lo que hubiera sucedido saber que estábamos enlazados, unidos por la fuerza y no por el amor.....Eso nos hubiera destruido.

-Lo sé.

-Bien- bufó Harry, no sentía compasión.

-Me disculpo- susurró Narcisa, pensándolo sinceramente y mostrándolo en el rostro.

Harry se mordió el labio. No quería ocasionar una desavenencia mayor entre él y la madre de Draco, pero ella debía saber como se sentía, o nunca serían capaces de reparar las cosas. Deseaba arreglarse con ella, por Draco más que por si mismo o por alguien más.

-No puedo aceptarlo.......necesito tiempo.....- trató de explicar.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Narcissa apresuradamente, sintiendo la confusión de Harry

Harry asintió para mostrar su gratitud, los ojos verdes reuniéndose con los de ella brevemente antes de apartarse, evitando su mirada. Narcissa se sorprendió de lo que había podido ver en esas profundidades verdes: enfado hacia ella por su papel en su casi violación; comprensión por su sentido protector hacia Draco; y cautela ante el comportamiento de ella, lo cual sabía que merecía. Tendría que ganar su perdón, y el de Draco.

-Sólo espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos......

-Quizás- contestó Harry crípticamente. No iba a hacer promesas. Ella lo había herido, y también había herido a Draco. Sabía que tendría que ser cortés con la mujer, por Draco, pero por lo demás permanecerían como simples conocidos. No estaría listo para perdonarla hasta estar seguro de que no trataría de hacer algo parecido en un futuro. Necesitaba estar seguro de que no interferiría en su matrimonio.

Continuará......

Bueno, sólo decirles un par de cositas. Hemos empezado la traducción de 3 fic nuevos, Cadenas de Oro que es un SS/HP ¿Sólo esto? que es un HP/DM y Whipped, que a pesar de ser un Lucius/Harry es muy entretenido. Son historias NC17, así que las pueden leer en Slasheaven (ver nuestro perfil).

Y también invitarlas a que lean La Apuesta, un fic de M aria, y Y algún día la felicidad, un fic de Ali ambos los pueden encontrar en Slasheaven bajo nuestros nombres o en ffnet, bajo los nombres de Maria Jonan y Alisevv respectivamente (esto, como verán, es vulgar propaganda)

Y ahora, vamos con los reviews

REVIEWS

Leilysnape: Nos encantó tu espaninglish jejje. En realidad tenemos muchas traducciones más, muchas de ellas terminadas. Las puedes encontrar en nuestro perfil y las que son NC17 en Slasheaven. Besitos

Niea: Pues la boda y el comienzo de la luna de miel es en el capítulo 25, pero en el próximo hay un pequeño anticipo (a la luna de miel jeje) Ya verás. Besitos.

mickaelle: Disculpa si alguna vez olvidamos mencionarte, no volverá a pasar, es que a veces respondemos los reviews a las 2 de la madrugada, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, jejje. Gracias mil por tus palabras. Besitos.

Zekhen-Angel: Gracias por tus palabras, y mientras dependa de nosotras, por supuesto que no lo dejaremos colgado, tratamos de ser responsables con eso. Besos.

Mireille: Bueno, para ser sinceras a nosotras tampoco nos gusta mucho, pero como no escribimos sino que solo traducimos, mucho no podemos hacer jeje. Besos

Murtilla: Bueno, ya fijaron fecha y el Día de Navidad será en el próximo capítulo, con regalo incluido jejje. Y si, a nosotras también nos late que Harry tiene ganitas. Besos.

Aryblack: Nooooo, pobrecillo Veela, y no creemos que Harry este en absoluto de acuerdo. Besitos.

Elsa: Bueno, por un ratito si va a ser color de rosa, para alegrarnos un poquillo; después, con altibajos, como es habitual. Snape no sale mucho en esta historia (lo cual Ali lamenta que ni veas). Sí son muchos capítulos, van 43 escritos, pero la autore dice que serán unos 60, así que ahora es cuando. Besos

Serendipity: Sip, fue su sangre Gryffindor que lo hizo perdonarlo. Hasta ahora van escritos 43 capítulos. Besos

Tomoe69: Sip, ahora vienen unos cuantos capítulos lindos. Hasta ahora van escritos 43. Besos

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Ya verás que en los próximos capítulos lo vuelves a amar. La definición concreta de catarsis es: eliminación de recuerdos que perturban el equilibrio nervioso, osea, que te desahogaste jeje. Sobre las otras traducciones, las únicas que tienen relación son las de goldenpaw, y aún así se pueden leer como historias aisladas. Ojalá te animes a leer alguna de las otras historias, todas son muy buenas, garantizado. Besitos.

Gala Snape: Pues vamos a ignorar lo de 'cada tres meses' porque tienes fiebre, que si no te haciamos caso y ya sabes a quien iban a matar las seguidoras del fic. Besitos.

Velia: Te entendemos, pero es que hay tantas historias que valen la pena traducir, gracias por tu paciencia. Verdad que este Lucius es amoroso? Lee Whipped que está empezando hoy y te va a encantar, aunque en el fic de Ali lo vas a odiar jeje. Esperamos que tu dedito mejore linda. Besitos.

Azalea: Sí, lo perdonó rapidito porque lo quiere mucho, mucho, ¿verdad que es lindo?. Pero el rubio también lo es y está muy arrepentido, sniff, sniff. Besitos.

Ana-San: Pues esperamos que cumplas tu promesa jeje. Los Malfoys de la Rowling son muy odiosos (aunque tienen cierto encanto) pero estos no, son un amor. Debemos corregirte, la historia NO está completa, de hecho lleva 43 capítulos pero la autora mencionó que tenía pensado unos 60. Y tranquila, si revisas nuestro trabajo, verás que siempre terminamos las traducciones, siempre y cuanto el original haya acabado, claro está. Besos

Anoded: Y tu eres malvadilla por olvidar dejar mensajes, jejje. Lo sentimos, pero sólo podemos actualizar cada 15 días. Besitos

Amazona Verde: Aquí tienes la continuación y los próximos capítulos son muy lindos, te van a encantar. Besitos.

Luzy Snape: Esperamos que te la hayas pasado fenómeno en tus vacaciones, y felicidades por tu fic, 17 geniales capítulos ya, wow. Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia. Besitos

Paola: Bueno, muchas veces hay detalles en las tramas que se repiten en otras, y escenas que se extraen de la vida diaria, sobre todo en un fic tan largo, eso es normal. Vamos a actualizar cada 15 días, no podemos antes. Besitos.

Cerdo Volador: De nada amiguita, como siempre es un placer hacerlo. Como verás tenemos varios fics nuevos e historias propias, así que estamos muy ocupadas, pero seguiremos actualizando quincenalmente. Besitos

OlgaxTomFelton: Lo sentimos linda, pero son muchas traducciones. Un poquillo de paciencia. Besos.

Iva girl: Gracias por leer. Besos

Nuriko sakura: que bueno que te gustara, aquí tienes la continuación. Besitos.

Gaby: Lo siento amiga, pero tenemos demasiadas traducciones, fics propios y tenemos que atender a nuestro grupo, imposible actualizar semanalmente. Besos

Rei Malfoy: ¿Nos deseas mucha mer.....? No entendimos. Ojalá te gusten los otros fics. Besos.

Hermi 16: Concordamos completamente contigo respecto a la violación, es inaceptable e imperdonable, pero Draco no quería dañar a Harry, lo cegaron los celos y el instinto Veela, pero tienes razón, que bueno que no pasó nada. Besos.

Baruka: Que bueno que te gustó, pero lamentablemente sólo podemos traducir cada dos semana, pues tenemos entre manos muchas traducciones. Te agradecemos un poquito de paciencia. Besos

Verotto: No hay problema, esperamos que lo hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones. Besos.


	23. Por fin Navidad

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capítulo 23**

**Por fin Navidad**

Era Nochebuena. Draco estaba en el baño preparándose para dormir, y Harry acostado en la cama, inseguro sobre cómo comenzar lo que deseaba hacer. Faltaba menos de una hora para Navidad......y él ya había planeado lo que quería darle a Draco, pero dudaba de cómo hacerlo. No quería que Draco pensara que se burlaba de él.

Mordiéndose el labio, jaló las mantas sobre su tembloroso cuerpo; sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta que su pareja atravesaría pronto, para regresar a la cama. Menos de cinco minutos después, tal como Harry había predicho, Draco reapareció, su pálido cabello rubio brillando bajo la tenue luz de las velas, casi como trigo bañado por la luz de la luna.

No había sentido temor de la presencia física de Draco desde el incidente de la casi violación, pues sabía que el rubio nunca lo tocaría nuevamente de esa forma. Narcissa lo había impulsado a dañarlo al sembrar la semilla de la duda en la mente del Veela. Harry sólo temía no satisfacer a Draco.

Observó mientras Draco cepillaba su cabello cuidadosamente antes de dirigirse a la cama, sonriéndole. Cerró los ojos mientras el Veela apartaba las sábanas, observando un brusco jadeo y luego un repentino silencio. El corazón le golpeaba salvajemente, y sin saber qué esperar abrió los ojos.

Draco seguía allí parado, su mano todavía aferrada a las sábanas, los nudillos blancos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry, corriendo arriba y abajo por su cuerpo desnudo. Era claro que el rubio era incapaz de apartar la mirada, y Harry tembló, sabiendo que su pareja lo quería sinceramente. El deseo era evidente en su rostro, pero el Gryffindor no sintió temor. Sabía que Draco no iría más allá de donde él quisiera ir.

-¿Harry?- le preguntó Draco, su voz áspera, sus ojos todavía asombrados ante el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Yo...

Harry se congeló, sin saber cómo llevar sus pensamientos a palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el que instigara tales situaciones. Siempre había sido Draco, enseñándole cómo hacerlo, tocándolo primero y animándolo a que siguiera.

-Deberías... mejor deberías ir y... ponerte algo de ropa...- susurró Draco, sus ojos, abiertos y oscurecidos por el deseo, yendo hacia la parte baja del estómago de Harry, pero obligándose a no perder el control, maldiciendo en silencio a su sangre Veela y sin desear volver a lastimar a su pareja.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. Deseaba hacer esto. Deseaba probarse a si mismo que podía hacerlo. Deseaba que Draco supiera que no lo abandonaría, y estaba determinado a entregarle su virginidad. Deseaba demostrarle su amor físicamente... no deseaba la penetración, eso lo dejaría para su noche de bodas, pero había otras cosas que podían hacer.

-No... pienso que podríamos... ya sabes... no sexo pero...

La confusión inundó el rostro de Draco, sólo para ser reemplazada, segundos más tarde, por el asombro. Los ojos del rubio buscaron cualquier evidencia de reticencia en el rostro de su pareja, pero sólo encontraron sinceridad y anhelo. Todavía dudaba, pues no deseaba asustar a Harry o recordarle la última vez que lo había visto desnudo. Ese pensamiento todavía le atormentaba.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí.

La firmeza en la voz de Harry animó a Draco a tomar el control. Se deslizó sobre la cama, mirando el cuerpo de su pareja como si temiera tocarlo. Harry se estremeció incómodo, sin saber si al rubio le gustaba su cuerpo... Draco lo había visto así antes, pero la situación era diferente. Ahora se lo estaba permitiendo, y el modo en que lo estaba mirando hizo que se sintiera incómodo. No podía comprender las emociones en el rostro del Veela.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Quiero decir... estoy...? O...

-¡NO! Eres... perfecto... tan perfecto...- siseó Draco con fiereza, sus ojos brillando, mirando directamente a las pupilas verdes de Harry, deseando que supiera que en verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo, porque era verdad. Harry era extremada e impresionantemente hermoso.

El moreno se ruborizó, claramente incrédulo ante el elogio. Draco recordó que siempre aparentaba estar semi-consciente de su propia apariencia, y frunció el ceño. Luchó contra el enojo que renacía hacia los parientes Muggles de su chico, sabiendo que su comportamiento lo había reducido a esa falta de auto estima. Si algún día los encontraba, no sobrevivirían intactos a esa reunión, de eso estaba seguro.

-Extremadamente perfecto...- repitió Draco, levantando una mano para colocarla en el muslo de Harry, tocándolo vacilante. Temía que ese toque trajera malos recuerdos de la otra noche, y no quería apurar al moreno. Deseaba ser gentil.

Harry suspiro, pues sabía el por qué Draco se estaba comportando de esa manera y no quería que lo hiciera. ¡Por Merlín, no se iba a romper porque Draco respirara sobre él! ¡Había sobrevivido innumerables veces a Voldemort sólo con ligeras heridas!

-Puedes tocarme- lo animó.

-No quiero perder el control- admitió Draco, elevando sus ojos plateados para mirar fijamente a Harry.

-¡Yo no sé qué hacer!- gritó Harry con frustración.

No tenía experiencia en ese asunto, ni con chicos ni con chicas. Siempre que habían tenido algún tipo de acercamiento, había dejado que Draco lo guiara, pera al parecer el Veela quería que él iniciara la relación esta vez. Harry odiaba su ingenuidad, deseando tener alguna idea sobre qué hacer.

Draco sonrió repentinamente, divertido por la frustración de Harry, y lo amó aún más por su falta de experiencia. Para el Veela, no había nada más especial que el conocimiento de que sería la única persona que tocaría a su pareja de esa manera.

-Entonces tendré que enseñarte.

Antes que Draco pudiera tocarlo, se alejó con el ceño fruncido. De repente había tomado conciencia de que no sabía nada sobre sus pasadas relaciones, pues sabía que el Veela había tenido sexo antes. Había escuchado rumores sobre el comportamiento de Draco, y de cómo se acostaba con las chicas y chicos sin preocuparse después por los sentimientos de sus parejas. Había visto a varias chicas llorando después de una noche con Draco Malfoy.

-¿A quién has enseñado?

Draco parpadeó, inseguro sobre como responder a esa pregunta. Sabía lo que Harry estaba preguntando. Su pareja quería saber si había tenido verdaderas experiencias y con quien. Estaba preguntando sobre su pasado amoroso.

-Varias personas- confesó finalmente.

Harry tragó, pero no dijo nada. Deseaba saber y al mismo tiempo deseaba permanecer ignorante. Sabía que era una chiquillada, y que sería un milagro que al menos uno de ellos hubiera entrado en su cama sin ser tocado, pero le hacía daño saber que Draco había estado antes con otros.

-Blaise Zabini fue el primero. Yo estaba tomado...- la voz de Dracó se fue apagando.

-¿Cuántos?

-Hmmm, casi todos los Slytherins de sexto y séptimo... quizás uno o dos de Ravenclaw...- Draco calló, repentinamente mortificado por su comportamiento previo.

Los Malfoys siempre habían sido animados a tener experiencias sexuales. Era un signo de madurez, pero sabía que Harry no lo entendería. Suspiró suavemente, sabiendo que el otro chico se sentía herido y entendiendo el por qué. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente por su comportamiento. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y ser capaz de entregar su virginidad a Harry. Su padre le había mencionado, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, que era su decisión a quien llevaba a su cama. En ese tiempo, Draco había captado la tácita advertencia, pero la había desestimado. Ahora sabía que Lucius estaba recordándole su herencia Veela y el modo en que el Veela podía llegar a arrepentirse de tales acciones.

-Oh...

Harry le arrebató las sábanas a Draco, enrollándolas sobre su cuerpo, lejos de los ojos fisgones del rubio. Se sentía repentinamente frío. Era virgen... no sabía cómo complacer a Draco... ¿que esperaría su pareja de él? Repentinamente sintió miedo... miedo de ser comparado con cualquiera de los amantes anteriores del Veela.

-Ellos no significaron nada, Harry. Sólo fue lujuria adolescente normal. Nunca me preocupé por ellos...- trató de explicar, con desesperación, sabiendo que podía perder a Harry de nuevo. Sabía que no sobreviviría otra pelea. Su pareja era todo su mundo.

Harry no habló, sus ojos evitaban los de Draco, los párpados cerrados ocultaban las esmeraldas de la vista. El Veela luchó contra la urgencia de gritar de frustración. Deberían haber conversado esto antes. Sabía que Harry se lo preguntaría en algún momento, pero no pensó que esto haría que se odiara a si mismo del modo en que lo hacía. De repente comprendió cuan especial era la inocencia de Harry, y que si él se hubiera sentido celoso de cualquier antiguo amante de su pareja, no digamos amantes, ¿cómo se debería estar sintiendo su chico?

-Ellos nunca podrían compararse contigo. Tú eres todo... tan bello... perfecto... no es sólo sexo, Harry. Yo te haré el amor- susurró, observando al otro cuidadosamente mientras deslizaba una mano bajo las sábanas para tocar su espalda desnuda.

Harry levantó la vista hacia él, los verdes ojos muy abiertos. Las palabras de Draco, suavemente susurradas, lo confortaban, pero el miedo de ser incapaz de satisfacerlo del mismo modo que sus anteriores amantes persistía. Frunció el ceño. Deseaba complacer a Draco.

-Pero no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo tocarte...

-Sólo deja que yo te toque, es todo lo que deseo. Confía en mí, ya verás...- suplicó el Veela.

Harry asintió, permitiendo que Draco retirara las sábanas de su cuerpo, y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su pecho, más nervioso de lo que hubiera estado jamás. Tembló mientras sentía el aire frío sobre su piel, elevando los nerviosos ojos verdes para fijarlos en el rubio, las pupilas dilatadas.

-Pronto entrarás en calor- le prometió Draco, la voz suavizada con paciencia y comprensión.

Había tenido varios vírgenes en su cama, pero nunca se había preocupado por complacerlos. Oh, lo había hecho, los Malfoy sabían como proporcionar placer durante el sexo, era una cuestión de orgullo, pero deseaba que esto fuera especial, por Harry. Deseaba que su pareja supiera que el sexo era algo especial y que nunca lo volvería a dañar.

Harry lo miró con cautela mientras se quitaba la ropa, revelando su cuerpo musculoso, bajando los ojos cuando la última prenda cayó al piso. Draco pronto estaba de regreso en la cama, acomodando a Harry sobre su espalda. Observó mientras el moreno se relajaba, antes de besar su pecho amorosamente.

-¿Dónde quieres que te toque?- le preguntó, deseando que la noche le perteneciera sólo a Harry.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa, evidentemente no esperaba esa pregunta. Draco rió levemente, las yemas de sus dedos frotando ligeramente la barbilla de su pareja, mirándolo con cautela, anhelando una respuesta. Quería hacer lo que Harry deseara que hiciera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Aquí?- murmuró el rubio, corriendo una mano sobre el pecho de Harry, tocando sus pezones brevemente, juguetonamente.

El Gryffindor jadeó y Draco sintió su propio deseo crecer. Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido un compañero tan sensitivo como Harry. Con el más ligero y breve de los toques, su chico gemía y lanzaba suaves y breves susurros que lo enloquecían. Los ruidos que emitía su compañero eran suficientes para satisfacer al Veela, quien lo amaba por mucho más que su simple apariencia física. Lo amaba apasionadamente, por su fuerte y voluntarioso espíritu.

-¿Aquí?- la mano de Draco bajó aún más, trazando el suave botón del vientre, y acariciando el oscuro camino de pelo que conducía hacia su ingle, sintiendo como los músculos del otro temblaban ante su toque.

Gimiendo, Harry se retorció, arqueándose más cerca de la juguetona mano. Deseaba animar a Draco a que fuera más allá, lograr que el Veela lo tocara de manera apropiada, pero al parecer Draco estaba de humor para bromear con su compañero sin piedad.

-¿O aquí?

La mano de Draco descendió, justo a donde Harry deseaba ser tocado y donde Draco deseaba tocarlo con más ansia. Observó como los ojos de Harry se abrían de par en par y busco un posible temor, más afortunadamente sólo encontró amor y deseo.

-¡Oh!- gritó Harry, arqueándose ante su toque.

-¿Estás seguro?- siguió bromeando Draco, disminuyendo su toque apenas lo suficiente como para llevar a Harry a la locura por la necesidad. Estaba complacido con la reacción de su pareja, sabiendo que era la primera persona, aparte del mismo Harry, que lo había tocado allí.

-¡Merlín! Draco.....por favor.....¡Oh!

El grito de Harry fue silenciado por la insistente boca de Draco, sus lenguas entrelazadas en el ahora familiar baile mientras el moreno enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros desnudos del Veela, urgiéndolo para que se acercara aún más, los ojos cerrados con placer. Gimió cuando el rubio mordisqueó su labio inferior.

-Te amo- murmuró.

-Yo también te amo- replicó Draco, su voz ronca por el placer, los ojos plateados llenos con tanta admiración y amor que hicieron que el corazón de Harry doliera. El moreno sonrió y se rindió a otro ansioso beso, sabiendo que amaría a Draco hasta el día de su muerte, y que había tomado la decisión correcta.

La siguiente mañana, Harry despertó sintiéndose cálido y seguro. Distraídamente, se preguntó por qué se sentía tan contento, y se acurrucó más cerca del cálido cuerpo que lo abrazaba protectoramente. Mientras sentía los brazos de Draco enroscados alrededor de su cintura, los dedos rozando contra la piel desnuda debajo del estómago, enrojeció salvajemente, mientras vívidos recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a él.

No podía creer cuan apasionado había sido todo. Draco lo había atormentado completamente, deteniendo su liberación hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo resistirlo, y le había suplicado al Veela que pusiese fin a su tormento. Había sido la noche más asombrosa de su vida. Nunca pensó que el sexo pudiese ser así. Oh, había escuchado las conversaciones de los otros Gryffindors, pero siempre había creído que, en su mayoría, eran fantasías.

Apenas había tocado a Draco. Al principio había deseado hacerlo, moviendo sus manos vacilantes sobre la suave piel del rubio, pero pronto tomó conciencia de que el Veela sólo quería tocarlo... y se limitó a aferrarse a su pareja, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, presionando suaves besos en la dulce piel humedecida, murmurando palabras de cariño.

Más tarde, Draco lo había besado, tocado y acariciado hasta que había quedado dormido, completamente agotado, murmurando entre sueños 'te amo', lo que el Veela había contestado con alegría, acurrucándolo contra él, y cubriendo con las sábanas sus cuerpos que se enfriaban rápidamente.

-Buenos días, amor- murmuró Draco con voz ronca.

Harry se retorció sobre si mismo hasta enfrentar a su pareja, sus cuerpos presionando uno contra el otro. Al darse cuenta de esto, Harry se ruborizó, recordando que ambos estaban desnudos, pero no protestó cuando Draco lo atrajo más cerca con una pícara sonrisa, los ojos plateados brillando con amor y afecto.

-Hmmm....creo que hoy vamos a quedarnos en la cama- sugirió el rubio con un guiño.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, riendo, sabiendo que debería haber esperado algo así. Una sonrisa persistió en sus labios mientras acariciaba la suave piel de la nuca de Draco, los ojos verdes llenos de amor mientras se hundían en los de plata pulida.

-Gracias, Draco- murmuró suavemente.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó el otro, confundido.

-Por ser tan cuidadoso conmigo- Harry sonrió, presionando un beso sobre el pecho del Veela.

-No, gracias a ti por dejarme tocarte- contestó Draco con seriedad, sus ojos mirando directo en los del pelinegro. Sabía que haberle permitido tocarlo como lo hizo había significado un enorme compromiso para el Gryffindor. Harry era el tipo de hombre que sólo mostraría el cuerpo a una persona, y Draco lo respetaba por eso. Además, sabía que si alguien llegaba a verlo como lo había hecho él, moriría de una muerte muy lenta.

-Yo te deseaba- protestó Harry, recorriendo distraídamente una mano a través de los despeinados cabellos rubios, divertido.

-Hmmmm.......Supongo que sí. Nunca hubiera imaginado que instigaras un comportamiento tan inapropiado....sobre todo para un Gryffindor- bromeó ligeramente, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Harry.

El otro rió, divertido por las payasadas de su amor. Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, rozando los labios contra los de su pareja en un beso cariñoso, pero luego lo profundizó abriendo los labios; Harry lo siguió, mientras la lengua del rubio jugueteaba con el labio inferior de su chico antes de penetrar en su cálida boca. Harry gimió suavemente cuando la lengua del rubio rozó la propia.

Draco deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, sus hábiles dedos tocándolo de un modo que hizo que su pareja se aferrara a él desesperadamente, murmurando súplicas y otras palabras cariñosas. Había descubierto, para su deleite, que cuando disfrutaba, Harry era muy hablador. Sonrió al escuchar las incoherentes palabras del moreno, sabiendo ahora lo que se necesitaba para llevar a su amor hasta una ferviente necesidad, besando el hombro desnudo como apoyo, mientras el orgasmo convulsionaba el sistema de su pareja.

Harry se estremeció contra él, sintiendo que sus nervios hormigueaban con la liberación, los músculos tensos, los brazos enroscados alrededor de los hombros del rubio, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos. Sus ojos revolotearon para abrirse, ligeramente aturdidos y desenfocados, para gran satisfacción de Draco.

La última noche había excedido las expectativas del rubio. Harry había sido un compañero muy expresivo y apasionado y él mismo estaba asombrado de cuán satisfecho se sentía por hacer esa noche increíble para su compañero. Su pasada explosión no sólo había sido placentera para su pareja sino para él mismo, y la sensación de experimentar placer al provocar la satisfacción de su amado era una nueva para él.

-¡Oh...!

-¿Te gusta esto?- murmuró Draco.

-Hmmm... Dios...- musitó Harry, todavía de una manera inintelegible.

Draco rió, complacido. Esperaba que Harry siempre fuera tan sensible ante su toque. Aún dentro de su inexperiencia, había resultado el amante más apasionado que había tenido jamás, y él sólo había deseado tocarlo. Sabía que el otro deseaba regresarle el placer, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Había perdido el control sólo de pensar que su pareja, su Harry, estaba ahí, en sus brazos.

Mientras el moreno se aplastaba en sus brazos, sus cuerpos íntimamente entrelazados, el Veela recordó la última noche... la mejor noche de su vida... Había sido puro placer, y sabía que su enlace, cuando ocurriera, sería increíble.

-Gracias por mi regalo de Navidad, Harry- musitó suavemente, recordando cómo había comenzado todo, y dándose repentina cuenta de que la razón por la que su chico había estado tan distante en el carruaje camino a la Mansión, era porque había estado planeando la pasada noche. Presionó otro amoroso beso en los labios abiertos.

El moreno enrojeció, comprendiendo que Draco había entendido lo que había hecho. Se movió ligeramente, enterrando su cara en el hombro desnudo del Veela.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó, la voz ligeramente atenuada.

-Me encantó- corrigió, moviendo la cabeza para enfatizar el punto. Esto había significado para él más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle dado, especialmente después de que había estado a punto de... inmediatamente bloqueó ese pensamiento, no deseaba arruinar el momento.

Harry rió suavemente, besando el pecho de Draco, complacido de que su Veela hubiera apreciado su regalo tanto como había imaginado que lo haría. Al parecer, había tomado la decisión correcta, y se alegraba de haber podido conseguir el valor suficiente como para animarse a ejecutar su plan.

-Bien.  
  
°°°°°°°

Eran ya las doce del mediodía cuando emergieron finalmente de sus aposentos. El rubio había estado reacio a partir, contento con la idea de pasar todo el día en cama, abrazado a su pareja, respirando la intoxicante esencia de Harry. El moreno, sin embargo, quería pasar parte del día con su padrino y Remus, y Draco al fin, cedió ante los ruegos de su pareja, incapaz de negarle nada que estuviera en su mano proporcionarle.

Habían escuchado a China, Sirius y Caitlin, para gran molestia de Draco, golpear su puerta , preguntando si estaban despiertos, pero el rubio había cubierto la boca de Harry para silenciarlo, hasta que la persona desistía y partía, creyendo que estaban dormidos. El Veela no deseaba abandonar la cama, y había insistido en que su pareja pasara la mañana de Navidad con él.

Así que no hubo sorpresa cuando la familia Malfoy en pleno los miró mientras entraban en el salón, ante la enorme vergüenza de Harry, quien murmuró un saludo. Draco se limitó a sonreír, empujándolo hasta un sofá, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sus cuerpos felices por el contacto.

Lucius sólo levantó una ceja, y Harry atrapó un destello de diversión en sus habitualmente inexpresivos ojos plateados, antes de que fuera rápidamente ocultado. Narcissa los observó emotiva, y Draco cerró su agarre sobre la cintura de Harry, ofreciéndole silenciosamente consuelo y apoyo. No dejaría que su madre dañara su relación otra vez.

-¿Supongo que compartieron una noche agradable?- pregunto Lucius.

El ligero rubor de Harry se profundizó considerablemente, haciendo que el Malfoy mayor sonriera. Sirius lucía como si estuviera dividido entre la desaprobación y la diversión, pero permaneció en silencio cuando captó la mirada dorada de Remus, sabiendo que el licántropo no quería que interfiriera.

-Encantadora- fue la suave respuesta del moreno, mientras sus ojos se movían para encontrar los de Draco.

El Veela rió, un pícaro brillo en sus ojos plateados, inclinándose para dejar un casto beso en los labios de Harry, con un gesto extrañamente posesivo. Harry parpadeó, antes de enterrar su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio, ignorando las risas de las trillizas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó China con sospecha.

El Gryffindor vio que su pareja abría la boca para responder pero golpeó su mano para detenerlo, no deseaba que Draco contara a todos en la habitación lo que habían hecho con exactitud la noche anterior... y en la mañana. El rubio rió, con ojos alegres, mientras Harry lo miraba furioso.

-¡No te atrevas!- siseó venenosamente, sin estar consciente que de repente había comenzado a hablar en parsel.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Draco, la voz atenuada, los ojos abiertos ante la revelación.

-¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!- siseó el otro nuevamente, todavía inconsciente de que había cambiado de lenguaje de manera automática y que Draco era incapaz de entenderlo.

Quedó totalmente impactado cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él, aplastándolo contra el brazo del sofá, el peso ya familiar reposando contra su cuerpo, evitando que escapara. Gritó con sorpresa cuando las manos del Veela vagaron por su cuerpo, consciente de que estaba siendo estrechamente observado. Enrojeció profundamente, tratando de rechazarlo, pero pronto sus protestas fueron acalladas por los insistentes labios de Draco.

-¡Draco!- siseó finalmente, cuando el otro liberó su boca por falta de aire.

-¡Merlín!- jadeó el Veela, sus ojos brillando mientras miraba fijamente a su amado.

-¿Qué?- siseó Harry, obviamente confundido.

Draco gimió, derrumbándose encima de él, enterrando su rubia cabeza en su pecho, sabiendo que era, como siempre, ignorante de cuan seductor era el lenguaje de las serpientes. Esos siseos...Draco tembló...se preguntó si Harry podría hacer eso en su cama.

-Parsel...- murmuró, tratando de explicarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, esta vez en inglés.

-Hablaste parsel.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuándo?- inquirió, visiblemente sorprendido. Trataba de no utilizar el lenguaje de las serpientes, sabiendo que asustaba a la mayoría de las personas, debido al hecho de que el Señor Oscuro compartía el mismo rasgo. Había aprendido esa lección después de su segundo año, cuando toda la escuela creyó que él era quien estaba dejando libre al Basilisco para que matara a sus compañeros de clase.

-Justo ahora.

-Oh...-murmuró, avergonzado.

Enrojeció, confundido mientras se preguntaba por qué Draco virtualmente había perdido el control sobre sus deseos en frente del resto de su familia, sólo porque había hablado parsel. No era tan extraño. Pero luego, se dio cuenta que en realidad sí lo era. Después de todo, sólo él y Voldemort eran capaces de hablar con las serpientes.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes cuando lo estás hablando?- le preguntó Sirius con sorpresa, no habiendo escuchado que su ahijado usara el parsel antes. Dumbledore le había hablado del don de Harry, pero lo había desestimado, al no considerarlo importante.

Había escuchado al Señor Oscuro hablarlo una vez, en una incursión con Dumbledore, y había sido incapaz de olvidarlo. Voldemort hacía que el lenguaje sonara oscuro y malévolo, controlando las serpientes para que dañaran a sus enemigos, sabiendo que ninguno podría comprenderlas o controlarlas.

Con Harry, la cosa era completamente diferente. El sonido resultaba extrañamente relajante, tan fluido como el de Voldemort, aunque raramente lo hablara, pero sin trazas de maldad. En realidad, era algo hermoso de escuchar.

Harry se encogió de hombros con incomodidad, deslizando sus brazos sobre Draco para abrazarlo gentilmente, notando que el rubio todavía estaba un tanto fuera de si. El Veela suspiró, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del chico de pelo negro en un gesto posesivo al que ya Harry se había acostumbrado.

-No en realidad- admitió.

-Es un don asombroso- comentó Lucius. Y lo era. Después de pasar años escuchando hablar al Señor Oscuro, el lenguaje de las serpientes lestaba asociado con algo de temor; escucharlo de alguien tan puro como Harry, lo hacía aparecer como... un regalo inapreciable.

Los Malfoys asintieron, conviniendo. Claramente ya habían escuchado sobre este don con anterioridad, y no parecía sorprenderlos nada, excepto el hecho de que él lo hubiera hablado. Los más jóvenes nunca lo habían escuchado, obviamente, y miraban a Harry con asombro.

-Supongo. Trataré de no volverlo a usar- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué diablos no? Es un don inapreciable- preguntó Caitlin.

-No nací con él. Lo recibí cuando Voldemort intentó matarme siendo un bebé.

-Ah, esto te recuerda a tus padres- notó Lucius, sabiendo que una de las razones por las que Harry luchaba con el Señor Oscuro era en venganza por lo que le había quitado.

-Sí, supongo que lo hace, pero mi principal razón es que a la gente no le gusta. La primera vez que descubrí que podía hablar con las serpientes tenía once años. Los Dursley me habían llevado al zoológico local para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley. Fuimos al serpentario y vi una boa constrictor. Empecé a hablar y me entendió- explico Harry-. Luego mi primo apareció, empezó a llamar a gritos al tío Vernon, y el vidrió desapareció. Aunque por aquel entonces no sabía que podía usar magia, de algún modo lo hice. Dudley calló por el hueco donde estaba el vidrio y la serpiente escapó. Nunca había visto Brasil porque había nacido en cautiverio así que asumo que se dirigía hacia allí. Me agradeció.

-¿Soltaste una serpiente para que pudiera marchar a Brasil, te lo agradeció y nunca te preguntaste por qué?- preguntó China asombrada.

-Pensé que era como el Doctor Dolittle- murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, confuso.

-Es una película Muggle sobre un hombre que habla con los animales. En realidad, sencillamente lo olvidé hasta mi segundo año- explicó, mirando detenidamente a su chico, quien recordó el duelo.

-¿No peleaste contra un basilisco?- preguntó China, recordando las historias que había leído en el periódico.

Draco se contrajo, tomando conciencia que pudo haber perdido a su pareja incluso antes de haberlo encontrado. El pensamiento hizo que sintiera náuseas. Era incapaz de imaginar la vida sin Harry a su lado, y no deseaba llegar a saber jamás cómo sería.

-Segundo año, en la Cámara de los Secretos- Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando a Draco con preocupación.

-¿Así que realmente existe?- insistió la chica.

-Sí. Pero sólo puede ser abierta por alguien que hable parsel. Ron y yo bajamos allá. Descubrimos donde estaba gracias a Hermione. Lo juro, esa chica es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts- musito Harry

Recordando de repente como todo había comenzado en primer lugar, levantó la vista hasta Lucius Malfoy, el hombre que había colocado el diario entre los libros de Ginny Weasley. Lucius enfrentó su mirada serenamente, sin avergonzarse por sus acciones. Siendo Mortífago, había hecho cosas mucho peores.

-Nunca escuché toda la historia- dijo simplemente.

-Gilderoy Locket intentó lanzarnos un Obliviate a Ron y a mí con una varita que estaba rota y petardeaba. El túnel se derrumbó y fui separado de Ron y el idiota. Seguí solo hasta la Cámara. Encontré a Ginny desmayada allí, y vi a Tom Riddle. Le dije que necesitábamos ayuda. Empezó a hablar como si no ocurriera nada malo, y entonces me percaté de que tenía mi varita. Y entonces me dijo quien era en realidad......Lord Voldemort.

Convocó el Basilisco de la estatua de Salazar y le ordenó matarme. Recuerdo haber gritado que Voldemort no era el mayor mago vivo, que su lugar había sido tomado por Dumbledore, y esto lo hizo enloquecer. Que puedo decir, Voldemort es un poquito vanidoso- Harry rió entre dientes.

-¿Hiciste enojar a un mago poderoso, sin una varita para protegerte, cuando estabas a punto de ser devorado por un maldito basilisco?- preguntó Draco, la voz ronca por la incredulidad.

-Supongo que probablemente hice lo peor, pero yo estaba loco. En todo caso, Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore, apareció transportando el sombrero seleccionador. Voldemort pensó que era hilarante, que lo único que el gran Albus Dumbledore enviara a su salvador fuera un estúpido sombrero seleccionador y un pajarraco.

Tomé el sombrero, sin saber por qué, y extraje la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Fawkes cegó al basilisco de manera que no pudiera petrificarme, pero todavía era capaz de percibirme. Luchamos y lo apuñalé, pero al mismo tiempo me atravesó el brazo con un colmillo. Al principio no sabía que era venenoso. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba muriendo. Recuerdo que me sentí débil... y Voldemort me estaba imitando, y antes que entendiera qué estaba pasando, Fawkes lloraba sobre la herida. No sabía que las lágrimas de Fénix podían curar, hasta entonces al menos.

Tomé el diario y lo apuñalé con el diente de basilisco. Riddle, Voldemort, o quien fuera, murió y Ginny y yo conseguimos salir de allí e ir al encuentro de Ron.

-Pudiste haber muerto- susurró Draco, obviamente horrorizado ante el pensamiento de perder a su pareja.

Harry se giró para mirarlo fijamente, sorprendido por la angustia en la voz del Veela, y se encontró dentro de un apretado abrazo, el rostro presionado contra la túnica de Draco. Suspiró, permitiendo que el otro se tranquilizara con el hecho de que aún seguía vivo, ileso, y con él.

Harry todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que alguien se preocupara por si vivía o moría. Desde que asistía a Hogwarts, había encontrado dos amigos que darían voluntariamente su vida por él, y también estaban su padrino, y el que ahora era su futuro esposo, Remus Lupin. Y ahora él también tenía un futuro esposo. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que si él moría, la vida de Draco acabaría. Era el mundo para Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el Veela se calmó ligeramente, Harry se apartó y lo miró, el rostro y los ojos serios. Le tomó de la barbilla, pensando en cómo expresar lo que tenía que decir.

-Sobreviví. Me he enfrentado a él varias veces y es inevitable que lo haga de nuevo.

Los ojos de Draco se encendieron con una ira silenciosa ante el prospecto presentado por esa declaración y Harry supo, sin lugar a dudas, que su pareja haría lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerlo de la realidad. Suspiró mentalmente. Draco tenía que aprender que él estaba en guerra. Era el heredero de Gryffindor y era su deber poner fin a una batalla que había comenzado mil años atrás.

¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo...!

Las disgustadas palabras de Draco fueron instantáneamente silenciadas por los labios de Harry. Sabía que era un truco Slytherin, pero funcionaba. Lo hizo. En cuanto Harry se alejó, Draco fue incapaz de recordar de qué habían estado hablando.

-Abran sus regalos- interrumpió Remus, sin desear que su primera navidad juntos se estropeara. ¿Quién sabía si el próximo año sería igual.

°°°°°° 

Harry pronto descubrió qué era exactamente lo que habían planeado Remus y Sirius. Era un libro marrón, titulado 'Los Merodeadores'. Dentro habían páginas de fotografías, notas, planos, diagramas, y una guía llena de travesuras. Al parecer, los Merodeadores habían planificado cada broma al detalle, y los dos Merodeadores que aún quedaban, fieles a su origen, las habían recolectado.

Harry parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas, reconociendo la escritura de su padre. Tenía tan pocas posesiones que habían pertenecido a sus padres, y significaba mucho para él tener otra. Contuvo un sollozo estrangulado y elevó sus verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas y de gratitud para mirar a los dos hombres.

-Gracias- susurró roncamente.

Sirius le sonrió, pero había una tristeza en sus ojos que le indicó a Harry que comprendía. Su padrino había sido el amigo más cercano a su padre, y Harry sabía que había adorado a su compañero Merodeador. Remus sólo sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos dorados plenos de comprensión y sabiduría, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sirius para ofrecerle consuelo. Había tenido años para tratar de lidiar con su pena, pero el animago no había tenido oportunidad. Había sido encerrado en Azkaban, donde nunca había conocido la paz, y luego estuvo huyendo del Ministerio, tratando de sobrevivir. Draco sostuvo a Harry ligeramente, a sabiendas de que necesitaba su consuelo.

-Toma, Draco, abre tu regalo- Harry le sonrió con nerviosismo, apartando su tristeza. Era su primera Navidad con Sirius, Remus y Draco, y no lo iba a arruinar con lágrimas.

Le entregó al Veela una pequeña cajita, cuidadosamente envuelta en papel verde y plata. La abrió para revelar una bolsita de terciopelo negro. Dudando, la sacó y deslizó su mano en su interior, preguntándose qué demonios le había comprado Harry. Sacó un pequeño objeto y lo sostuvo en su palma, mirándolo aturdido.

Era un anillo. Una sencilla pieza elaborada en oro, con una simple piedra roja en el centro. Era obviamente masculino, y completamente Gryffindor, pero Draco sintió algo especial sobre él, mientras escuchaba como Remus y Sirius aceleraban su respiración. Lo habían reconocido.

-Fue el anillo de compromiso de mi padre- explicó Harry-. Le envié una carta a Dumbledore preguntándole si tenía anillos de mi padre y me lo envió como respuesta.

Draco sintió cómo las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, enturbiándole la visión. Supo cuanto debía amarlo su pareja para darle este objeto invaluable. Sabía que Harry tenía pocas posesiones que hubieran pertenecido a sus padres y atesoraba cada una de ellas. Entregarle el anillo de su padre significaba que amaba sinceramente al Veela

Harry tomó el anillo y lo colocó con cuidado en el dedo de Draco, y la magia que poseía hizo que se adaptara al tamaño correcto.

-Gracias, amor- murmuró, sintiendo que las palabras eran menos que adecuadas pero sin saber qué decir.

-De nada- Harry sonrió, comprendiendo.

Draco se inclinó, profundamente emocionado, y presionó un amoroso beso en los labios de su pareja, elevando su otra mano, la que no tenía el anillo, y acercando la cabeza de su chico aún más, profundizando el beso, deseando mostrarle su agradecimiento con algo más que palabras. Harry se rindió una vez más, correspondiéndole al beso, emocionado de que Draco comprendiera su significado.

Sirius miró Remus, cada uno recordando el día en que Lily había colocado el mismo anillo en el dedo de James, y el modo en que James había besado a su prometida de manera similar. Les hería ver el anillo en manos de otro hombre, pero sabía que eso era decisión de Harry, y que si el chico estaba preparado para compartir el anillo, tenían que aceptar que se preocupaba sinceramente por el Veela. Lily y James hubieran deseado esto.

-Ahora mi regalo- dijo Draco después, su sonrisa amorosa hizo que todos rieran.

Vacilando, Harry aceptó el regalo. Estaba envuelto en papel verde y oro, una mezcla de los colores de sus casas, lo cual apreció. Le sonrió al rubio, quien le correspondió la sonrisa, lanzándole un guiño.

El moreno lo abrió, revelando una pequeña caja. Miró a Draco con curiosidad, esperando conseguir una pista sobre lo que le había dado pero el Veela simplemente volvió a sonreír. Harry rió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría la caja.

Jadeó.

Dentro había un collar en oro blanco. Era una sencilla cadena, pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Harry fue la brillante serpiente plateada que siseaba en la cadena, sus ojos verde esmeralda extrañamente vivos mientras la serpiente sacaba la lengua.

-Está encantada para actuar como si estuviera viva.......responderá en todo a ti- le informó Draco, complacido con su regalo.

-Hola- siseó Harry a la serpiente.

-Hola, no he hablado con un hablador de parsssel en mucho tiempo......

-¿De verassss?

-Ssssí.....el último fue el misssmissimo Sssssalazar Sssslytherin....

-¿Ssssalazar Sssslytherin?

-Sssssí.....

-Entoncesssss me ssssiento honrado de conocerte- siseó Harry.

-Y yo a ti.....Amo.

-No ssssoy tu Amo.

-Ssssí lo eresss... eressss mejor que esssa otra malvada ssserpiente.....Sssalazar ssse removería en sssu tumba...- Harry rió, divertido.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Draco, curioso, deseando detener a Harry antes de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él. Nunca antes había considerado que el parsel fuera atractivo, pero lo era. Era hipnótico, y relajante al mismo tiempo.

Harry se giró hacia Draco.

-Dice que soy el primer hablador de parsel con quien ha hablado desde Salazar y que me prefiere a Voldemort- Harry soltó una risita.

-¿Es el collar de Salazar?- inquirió Draco, atónito. No sabía eso cuando lo compró. Lo había elegido porque recordaba que Harry hablaba parsel y podría ser capaz de entender a la serpiente.

-Aparentemente- musitó.

Draco rió, encantado de que a Harry le hubiera gustado su regalo, pero se detuvo de repente cuando éste depositó un amoroso beso sobre sus labios. Fue breve, pero le dijo a Draco cómo se sentía exactamente. A Harry no le gustaba fomentar las muestras públicas de afecto, frecuentemente estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

-Gracias, amor- murmuró, mirando directo a los ojos plateados.

-De nada...

-Pero de verdad no debiste hacerlo- lo regañó, pensando en la cantidad de dinero que debió haber costado.

Draco encontró el comentario hilarante. Seguramente, a estas alturas ya Harry tenía que haberse dado cuenta que los Malfoys tenían más dinero del que podrían gastar y su pareja valía hasta el último knut de esa fortuna. Recordaba como Harry siempre había llevado ropa usada e internamente se enfureció ante lo injusto de la situación. Por todo lo que les quedara de vida, no vestiría nada más que lo mejor.

-El dueño no sabía que había pertenecido a Salazar- contestó simplemente.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Harry, divertido.

-No- confesó-. Aparentemente, puedes hacer que se convierta en un colgante normal sólo con decirle "quieto".

Harry rió y lo hizo, y de inmediato la serpiente se convirtió en una pieza normal de joyería. Draco lo tomó y con cuidado lo pasó alrededor del cuello de su pareja, mirándolo con satisfacción, gustándole el modo en que lucía contra la piel de su amado.

-Abre este ahora. Es de parte de Narcissa y mía, y del resto de la familia- interrumpió Lucius, entregándole un regalo.

Harry lo tomó, sonriendo en agradecimiento al hombre mayor, a quien extrañamente había tomado mucho cariño. Confiaba en que el mago no le haría ningún daño y se sentía seguro en su compañía.

Dentro había un hermoso reloj. Pero lo que más le asombró fue el hecho de que era un reloj mágico, y tenía dos manecillas, una marcaba Harry y la otra marcaba Draco. Era una señal que demostraba que ellos habían aceptado su relación. Al abrir su propio regalo, Draco encontró un reloj idéntico.

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose uno al otro con amor.

-Actúan como relojes Muggle normales, pero el número doce, además significa peligro. Si una de las manecillas se mueve hacia ese número, sabrán que algo anda mal- explicó Lucius-. Pensamos que sería un regalo apropiado, dadas las circunstancias.

Harry comprendió. Lucius estaba preparando a su familia para la guerra. Sabía que lo consideraba ya un miembro de la familia y lo protegería con su vida de ser necesario. Esto caldeó su corazón.

Desechó los pensamientos oscuros que la idea de la guerra le había creado. Ese era un día feliz, se recordó con firmeza. Ya discutirían sobre la guerra más adelante, cuando fuera esencial hacerlo. Voldemort no arruinaría sus Navidades.

Continuará.....

Les recordamos nuestras historias NC 17, Cadenas de Oro, ¿Sólo Esto? Y Whipped, y nuestras historias originales, la Apuesta y Sorpresas en la Playa, de Maria, y Y algún día la felicidad, de Ali. Todas las encuentran en Slasheaven (fin de la propaganda, jeje)

Reviews

Miho Sakura Kaiba: Seguiremos, no te preocupes. Besos.

Mireille: China va a seguir por ahí cuando estén en la Mansión y sí, es encantadora. Sobre que Draco se calme, recuerda que es un Veela deseoso, aunque en este capítulo le adelantaron algo ¿no? Besos

Luzy snape: Oliz, que bueno que te siga gustando, y suponemos que este capítulo te habrá gustado más jeje. Suerte con tu historia. Besos.

Gala Snape: Gracias por tu comprensión, además, así tienes más historia ¿vale la pena o no? ¿A que te gustó el capitulín de hoy? Besotes

Murtilla: ¿Qué tal el día de Navidad? ¿Te gustó? Bueno, el perrito y el lobito lo están tomando con algo de calma ¿o eso creemos jeje? Besos.

Serendipity: No, aún no termina. Esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado más. Besos.

Azalea: Sí, Harry es definitivamente de lo que no hay, menos mal que tiene a Draco para protegerlo. Bueno, Harryto le dio a el dragón algo para que aguante hasta la boda jajja. Besos.

Ana-San: gracias por tu comprensión por lo del ritmo de actualización, es que son muchas historias (te invitamos a leer las otras traducciones) Daremos tus saludos a la autora, no te preocupes. Besos.

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Esperamos que este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas y nos encantaría que nos torturaras con tus comentarios en las demás historias. Besitos.

Elsa: muchas gracias, es un placer hacerlo. Esperamos que este capítulo también te guste, estamos seguras de que sí. Besos.

Jaen-snape: pues a que este capítulo te gustó mas? Sobre Caitlin aún la vas a odiar un poquito más jeje. Pues nosotras con esta historia (o con whipped) insistimos en que Lucius te caiga bien. Esperamos que te gusten todos los fic que tenemos entre manos, y aún hay más, es que nos gusta la variedad. Besotes.

Aryblack: Noooo, de eso nada de nada, pobrecillo dragoncito. Besos.

Gaby: Si, van a haber varios capítulos muy tiernos. Bueno, imaginamos que como estaban haciendo referencias a posiciones sexuales, no querían decírselo directamente a Harry que es ingenuo total. Besos.

Meiko: Hola amiga, ya pusimos remedio y gracias a tu comentario, vamos a avisar en el rinconcito de las actualizaciones. Un millón por ese mail tan largo, vale por los de los doce capítulos jejje. Y no nos das la lata en absoluto, nos encantan tus reviews. Ahora revisamos la clasificación. Tienes razón sobre Draco, pero ahora se está portando mejor y es muy tierno y se siente muy mal por lo que hizo, y no quería dañar a Harry, es que sus instintos Veela se descontrolaron. Y jamás dejaríamos de leer tus reviews. Un besote

Malena: Seguro le diremos a Frizzy y gracias por tus palabras, acá te dejamos un nuevo capítulo. Besos.

BloodyMussa: Primero, la historia no es nuestra sino de Frizzy, nosotras somos las traductoras, pero con gusto pasaremos tus comentarios a la autora. Las actualizaciones las hacemos cada dos viernes. La clasificación R es porque hay uno que otro capítulo algo subido de tono y ffnet está muy cuidadosa al respecto. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos.

Galasu: Gracias por tus palabras. Sobre Mandy, lleva tiempo que tampoco nos contesta, incluso le pusimos un mail hace pocos días. Suponemos que está de vacaciones o tal vez no tiene tiempo para entrar en la red. Esperamos que esté bien. Besos.

Drakito 18: Felicitaciones por tu mayoría de edad jeje. Lamentamos que no te guste la idea de actualización quincenal, pero es lo más rápido que lo podemos hacer. Besitos

Diabolik: Se nota que tenías sueño jeje. Si, Draco es lindo y sentimos lo de los 15 días pero es lo más rápido que podemos actualizar. Besos.

Jane Eyre Parker: Jane Eyre, ains, me encanta esa historia (Ali) Nos encanta la idea de la playa jajja y lo de no estresarse, así es como hay que vivir la vida. Ojalá nos sigas leyendo y poniendo review. Besos

Cerdo Volador: De nada. Imaginamos que este nuevo capítulo te gustó ¿a que sí? Cuídate tú también (ya te mandamos a tu mail la información que querías) Besos.

Rei-Malfoy: Ahh, ahora si entendimos, entonces, gracias por desearnos mer...jajjajja. Besos

nuriko sakuma: Actualizamos semanalmente. Esperamos que te haya gustado la continuación y ya sólo faltan dos capítulos para la boda, paciencia. Besos.

b-bneko: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y si depende de nosotras, seguro que lo vamos a seguir traduciendo, no te preocupes. Besos.

leylesnape: No importa cuando pongas el review mientras lo pongas jajja. Pues ya Harry le dio un adelanto a Draquito, pero la unión total será la noche de bodas, capítulo 25. Ya falta poquito. Besos.

Anoded: Paciencia amiga, recuerda que actualizamos cada dos viernes. Besos.


	24. Año nuevo

_Atracción Magnética  
_  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capítulo 24**

**AÑO NUEVO  
  
**

Los últimos días habían sido los más asombrosos en lo que Harry llevaba de vida. Se había encontrado disfrutando de las vacaciones más de lo que hubiera creído posible, especialmente si consideraba la forma en que en un principio pensaba que iba a ser.

Afortunadamente, Narcissa había estado complacida, por no decir contenta, con dejar solos a Draco y Harry. Obviamente, había aprendido la lección y evitaba interferir en sus vidas tanto como le era posible, comportamiento del cual, sin duda, Lucius había sido responsable.

Sirius y Remus estaban felices y contentos, y era claro para todos que el animago virtualmente adoraba al licántropo; Remus podía lograr que su pareja hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera, sin protestar, ante la hilaridad general.

Lucius había sido amistoso, a su modo muy personal, haciéndole sentir bienvenido a su hogar y a la familia Malfoy, especialmente cuando estaban en privado. Harry mantenía la confidencialidad de sus conversaciones, sabiendo que Lucius era un hombre discreto a quien no le gustaría ser sujeto de discusión.

China se había convertido en una gran amiga, aunque un tanto asfixiante y demasiado entusiasta a veces, y además había trabado amistad con el resto de los jóvenes Malfoy. Ellos también le habían dado la bienvenida y se aseguraban que se uniera a sus charlas en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba Draco. El chico que lo volvía loco. Parecía que no importaba dónde estaban ni con quien, o si era apropiado, el rubio Veela no podía mantener las manos que a Harry, secretamente, no le disgustaba precisamente.

Sus noches se habían convertido en una constante necesidad de tocarse. Draco había memorizado su cuerpo y sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba, y dónde le gustaba ser tocado. Y usaba ese conocimiento para hacer que Harry se aferrara a él, estremeciéndose al resistir la urgencia de permitir que el Veela avanzara más allá... que diera el último paso... que rompiera la última barrera que los separaba...

Pero se había resistido... apenas. Sólo había conseguido resistirse al Veela debido al hecho de que su boda estaba muy cerca. Dudaba que hubiera podido aguantar mucho más si no estuviera tan cerca. Sabía que Draco estaba un poco frustrado, que por eso necesitaba tocarlo constantemente, y Harry se lo permitía, tratando de apaciguar la sangre Veela que urgía al rubio a enlazarse, por toda la eternidad. Harry apreciaba el auto-control que Draco estaba mostrando.

-¿Harry?- llamó China.

-¿Hmmm?- preguntó Harry, sin escuchar realmente.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Draco- contestó Harry de modo automático.

A China le dio un ataque de risa, y pronto fue imitada por sus hermanas. Harry se ruborizó, frunciendo el ceño hacia ellas... bueno, tratando de hacerlo. No podía estar enojado con ellas durante mucho tiempo, sin importar cuanto se burlaran o lo avergonzaran. Al chico le recordaban a unos cachorros juguetones.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que estás pensando exactamente- rió Frances, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh...Draco! Merlín...- imitó China, su voz cayendo en un gemido jadeante.

-Basta- murmuró Harry, ocultando el rostro tras sus manos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Angela, luciendo inocente... demasiado inocente.

-Dejen a Harry en paz, ustedes tres- gruñó Matthew desde la silla en que estaba sentado, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

-Por supuesto...

-...Querido hermano...

-...Nosotras...

-...Podemos simplemente...

-...Dejarlo aquí...

-...Y dejar que Caitlin lo encuentre...

-...Y Draco te mate...

Harry parpadeó. No podía decirles que se alejaran cuando hacían eso. Se preguntaba por qué Draco lo mataría si dejaba que Caitlin lo encontrara. Ella parecía comportarse perfectamente bien, y siempre era cortés cuando hablaba con él.

Matthew levantó la vista; sus ojos plateados se iluminaron con diversión ante la expresión confundida de Harry. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la inocencia del chico, al igual que el resto de los miembros de la familia, y encontraba su confusión muy entretenida. Podía entender la atracción que Draco sentía por el joven. Harry era increíblemente hermoso, puro, y tenía una personalidad tranquila que lo hacía agradable para todo el mundo.

-Ignóralas, Harry. Pronto entenderás quién es quién- le dijo riendo entre dientes.

De repente, Harry pensó que los ojos de Draco eran de un color plateado mucho más vivo. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse del recuerdo de la imagen del Veela la pasada noche... de los ojos que lo miraban con pasión, directo en el alma...

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

Matthew rió, divertido, pero comprensivo. Harry y Draco estaban desesperadamente enamorados y era raro que estuvieran separados. A Draco, en particular, le gustaba permanecer al lado de su pareja, tacándolo y jugueteando constantemente con él.

-Ve a buscar a Draco- le indicó, regresando sus divertidos ojos a su libro. Harry sonrió avergonzado y se levantó, dejando a unas sonrientes trillizas en el piso y caminando hacia la salida. Se preguntaba dónde debería buscar primero.

Estaba cruzando frente al comedor cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Sorprendido, sacó su varita del bolsillo y giro alrededor, nivelándola de modo que su punta estuviera dirigida directamente al intruso de la manera que Dumbledore le había enseñado ante una posible confrontación con Voldemort.

Al ver a Caitling se relajó, bajando la varita. Internamente, la maldijo por asustarlo. No le gustaba que la gente se le acercara sigilosamente, pues si le hubiera lanzado una maldición sin pensar, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

-Harry...¿te sientes bien?- ronroneó ella, acercándose y levantando una mano para rozar su frente, los dedos permaneciendo demasiado tiempo sobre su piel.

Harry se sintió incómodo, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. Con frecuencia se sentía así cuando Caitlin estaba cerca, pero simplemente suponía que era porque no estaba acostumbrado a la atención femenina. Estaba habituado a la actitud maternal de Hermione, pero incluso ella lo sorprendía a veces.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que me sobresaltaste- Harry se encogió de hombros, alejándose ligeramente.

Los ojos vívidamente violetas de Caitlin brillaron ligeramente, pero la chispa de ira fue instantáneamente ocultada, y Harry siendo Harry ni siquiera lo notó, y aunque lo hubiera hecho era dudoso que lo entendiera.

-Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de acompañarme a mi habitación- le pidió la chica, sonriendo.

-Er... iba a buscar a Draco... –murmuró Harry, tratando de retroceder.

Se estrelló contra la pared y se maldijo a si mismo por su falta de atención. Estaba atrapado. ¿Pero por qué de repente estaba tan incómodo? Era sólo Caitlin, ella no le haría daño. ¡Por Merlín, era sólo una chica!

-Por favor, Harry- ronroneó Caitlin.

Harry tragó, notando repentinamente cuan cerca se encontraba la chica, y el modo en que lo estaba observando, casi como un predador antes de caer sobre su presa. Era una mirada que había visto con frecuencia en el rostro de Draco antes de tocarlo, pero desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato. Él era la pareja de Draco, y Caitlin era su pariente. La sola idea era absurda.

-Draco debe estar buscándome- protestó débilmente.

Caitlin se acercó más aún, claramente divertida por sus protestas. Apartó su cabello rubio platino sobre su hombro y rió, y su risa sonó como el repiqueteo de campanas en el vacío corredor. Sus ojos violeta se entrecerraron ligeramente en contemplación, sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Nada- el chico sonrió falsamente.

Caitlin frunció los labios, acercándose más. El corazón de Harry se aceleró, pero no por deseo. Tenía miedo. Aunque Caitlin pareció pensar que era por lo primero, porque sonrió internamente. Su mano se estiró y rozó sobre los jeans de él, bajando hasta tocar los firmes músculos de las piernas, acariciándolo suavemente.

Harry sintió que la cólera crecía en su interior. Nadie, excepto Draco, podía tocarlo de ese modo, ¡especialmente ahí! Se maldijo por ser tan tonto. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado inconsciente de la seducción de Caitlin? Recordaba el modo en que Draco se había envarado cada vez que ella se acercaba, y las oscuras miradas que lanzaba en dirección de la muchacha. Se dio cuenta que el Veela había intuido el interés de ella y no le gustaba la manera en que la joven veía a su pareja.

-¡Suéltame!- siseó, empujando la mano de ella.

-Cálmate- murmuró Caitlin, con voz ronca.

-¡Suéltame! Yo amo a Draco... no quiero...

Ella lo interrumpió presionando su cuerpo aún más cerca, sus labios forzándolo a abrir la boca para deslizarse entre sus dientes apretados. Harry le mordió la lengua, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo? Eso estaba mal. ¡No se suponía que ella hiciera eso!

-¡Bastardo!

Ella le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada y fue a tomar su varita cuando escuchó un grito furioso. Se giró, enfrentándose con ni más ni menos que Narcissa. Su rostro palideció drásticamente, pero mantuvo el control.

-Narcissa- musitó suavemente.

No estaba preparada para la mano que conectó contra su rostro, dejando una vívida marca roja en la pálida piel. Un hilillo de sangre goteó de su nariz. Caitlin gritó, retrocediendo, pues nunca antes había sido golpeada de esa manera. Los Malfoys difícilmente se maltrataban físicamente unos a otros, especialmente a los niños.

-¿Qué parte de 'pareja' no has comprendido, Caitlin? Se de hecho que Draco te despedazará miembro a miembro cuando le diga que estabas acosando a Harry en los pasillos- siseó Narcissa con ojos furiosos.

Harry se apartó de la pared, los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad. En silencio, agradeció a Narcissa por su ayuda, sabiendo que Draco se subiría por las paredes cuando lo descubriera. En realidad, el Veela era muy protector con él, así que ¿cuál sería su reacción al averiguar que su propia familia había amenazado a su pareja?

Narcissa estaba furiosa. No podía creer que la chica se hubiera comportado de esa manera. Había notado las coquetas miradas y escuchado los comentarios de flirteo, pero había asumido que estaba siendo sencillamente amistosa. En ningún momento ni siquiera había considerado el pensamiento de que Caitlin estaba siendo seria y quería seducir a Harry.

Caitlin necesitaba aprender una lección, una que ella le enseñaría. Harry era de Draco, y ella no pensaba permitir que nadie interfiriera o lo tocara de esa manera. Sabía también que Draco querría venganza, y no lo culparía. Nadie en la familia lo haría. Después de todo, todos habían visto como el Veela idolatraba a su pareja.

-Vete a la salita, Harry- le pidió suavemente.

Harry asintió débilmente y se apresuró a dejar a las dos mujeres. Había sentido el enfado apenas controlado en los ojos de la mujer mayor y deseaba partir antes de que hiciera erupción; además, quería alejarse de Caitlin cuanto antes. Sentía náuseas.

Entró precipitadamente en la salita minutos más tarde. Vio a Draco holgazaneando en el sofá donde se había acostado antes y se lanzó sobre él, aliviado al menos por haberlo encontrado. Se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su garganta, para gran asombro del Veela. Sintió los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban, estrechándolo más cerca.

-¿Harry?

La voz estaba llena de confusión e incertidumbre. Sin ninguna duda, Harry supo que su amor podía oler el aroma de Caitlin impregnado en él, recordando cómo había percibido el de Seamus cuando recién empezaban a conocerse bien. Tembló, necesitando que el chico que amaba removiera hasta el último vestigio de Caitlin.

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió Draco, la voz llena de preocupación y enojo; enojo que apenas podía controlar mientras apretaba el cerco alrededor del chico en sus brazos.

-Me... me encontré a Caitlin en el pasillo... Narcissa me dijo que viniera aquí...

Las vacilantes palabras de Harry eran suficientes. Sintió como el chico que lo abrazaba se ponía rígido con la furia. Levantó la vista, sobresaltándose ante el brillo de ira en los ojos plateados y por el modo en que su pareja lo protegía de todo y de todos. Sabía que Draco era posesivo, pero siempre le sorprendía cuán intensos eran los sentimientos del Veela hacia él, pues, incluso antes de recibir su Herencia, Draco se había sentido atraído hacia Harry y eso que ambos se odiaban con pasión.

-La mataré.

Harry se estremeció, sabiendo que Draco haría justo eso si no intentaba detenerlo. De repente, se sintió un tonto por no haber visto antes las señales. Draco había estado celoso de Caitlin, evitando continuamente que la chica se acercara a su prometido o siendo bastante rudo con ella. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que esa era la manera en que el rubio había estado tratando de protegerlo.

-Estoy bien.

-La mataré- repitió Draco, muy en serio. El pensamiento de esa chica tocando a Harry hizo que su sangre hirviera. No le importaba que fuera familia... ella debería haberlo conocido mejor.

-No, Draco- suplico Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

Harry se estremeció ante el frío tono. Draco se suavizó al instante, no deseando asustar a su pareja con su furia y elevando una mano inclinó el rostro de Harry hacia él. El otro esquivó sus ojos, lo que hizo que el Veela frunciera el ceño pensativo.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, lo sabes- musitó Harry.

-Lo sé- admitió Draco, aunque era obvio que no le agradaba el hecho.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Probablemente por el resto de sus vidas, Draco trataría de protegerlo de todo y de todos, y Harry lo amaba por eso. No tenía muchas personas que lo amaran tanto como para, literalmente, morir por él.

-Te amo- le dijo con honestidad.

Draco sonrió, entendiendo lo que le quería decir y por qué lo estaba diciendo. Sabía que Harry necesitaba ser tranquilizado. No lo culpaba. Sabía que su pareja nunca sería infiel y que lo amaba tanto como Draco lo amaba a él.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- murmuró, presionando un beso amoroso sobre la frente de Harry, directamente encima de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, que lo marcaría por siempre como el salvador del mundo.

Mientras Harry se relajaba entre los brazos de su amor, apenas logró captar unas palabras susurradas.

-Ella deseará que la hubiera matado...

o-o-o-o-o

Narcissa esperó hasta que Harry hubo desaparecido antes de dejar que su enfado saliera de control. Giró sus furiosos ojos azules hacia Caitlin, el rostro pálido, la varita aferrada en una mano, y los nudillos blancos con los esfuerzos que hacía para no maldecir a la chica

-En el nombre de Merlín ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió Caitlin molesta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en forma protectora.

Los ojos de Narcissa refulgieron. Odiaba que le mintieran, y la chica la estaba engañando, lo sabía. Había observado toda la escena, esperando estar equivocada, pero al final se había visto obligada a aceptar lo evidente cuando Caitlin fue demasiado lejos... Harry no era suyo para estar tocándolo. Iba en contra de cada código de honor de los Malfoy el tratar de seducir a la pareja de alguien de la familia; él era la pareja de Draco. Era el mundo entero para Draco.

-¿No hiciste nada? Por lo que pude ver, y tengo una buena vista, ¡tenías al muchacho clavado contra la pared y lo estabas obligando a aceptar tus atenciones!

-Él no es una damisela indefensa- argumentó Caitlin, sus propios ojos reluciendo con furia contenida; no le gustaba el mensaje, no hablado pero evidentemente claro. Implícitamente, Narcissa la había llamado zorra. Ésta era una de las peores cosas que se podía decir a una persona de su categoría social. Una mala reputación arruinaría su vida. Ningún aristócrata rico y sangre pura querría casarse con mercancía usada.

-¡Ya sea hombre o mujer, eso no importa! Te dijo que no quería que lo tocaras y tu ignoraste sus deseos. Pensaba que tendrías más respeto a Draco, Harry, y a ti misma, que el de actuar como una cortesana común- espetó Narcissa, los ojos reluciendo, el rubio cabello escapando del marco de su rostro.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves...!?- chilló Caitlin.

-Me atrevo porque Harry va a ser mi yerno en apenas dos semanas y también se convertirá en tu pariente. ¡Espero por tu bien que Harry sea capaz de controlar a Draco! Si su relación tiene otro tropiezo por culpa de tu comportamiento indecente, te enviaré a casa y convenceré a mi esposo de que te repudie y deje que la información sobre tu fallida seducción se deslice en las manos equivocadas. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí- contestó Caitlin huraña, sabiendo que estaba derrotada. Lucius nunca le había tenido demasiado cariño, prefiriendo la soledad de la Mansión y la única compañía de su esposa e hijo... Además, le había advertido, no abiertamente, pero si con sus miradas y tono de voz, que no toleraría que manchara el apellido Malfoy. Él la aplastaría sin ningún remordimiento, y su familia se volvería en su contra.

Desde su nacimiento, Draco había sido consentido por toda la familia, dada su posición como heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Además, siempre fue un niño encantador, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo bastante arrogante, como su padre, quien lo había venerado desde su nacimiento. La familia se pondría de parte de Draco sin remordimientos.

-Bien. Ahora, quiero que me prometas que no le volverás a poner un dedo encima a Harry. ¡Él no debe ser tocado! ¿Está claro?- preguntó Narcissa, subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz.

-Sí- murmuró Caitlin, sabiendo que a menos que se lo prometiera no la dejaría salir viva del pasillo.

-Bien. Sólo espera a que se lo diga a tu madre...

Con una batida de su elegante túnica, Narcissa salió intempestivamente en la dirección que Harry había desaparecido, dejando a Caitlin hirviendo de furia detrás de ella, consciente de que no podía hacer nada. Su madre se decepcionaría de ella y, sin duda, la enviaría de regreso a casa castigada.

Suspiró, corriendo una mano a través de su despeinado cabello rubio. Se sentía genuinamente atraída por Harry. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El chico era famoso, rico por su propia herencia, poderoso, y encima era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Era simplemente un infortunio para ella que Draco lo hubiera visto primero.

Se estremeció. Sabía que cuando Draco la atrapara, tendría suerte si lograba sobrevivir. Había notado cuan posesivo era el Veela respecto a Harry y había estado recelosa en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta que Draco no actuaría debido a que Harry no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Quizás irse a casa sería la opción más segura, reflexionó.

o-o-o-o-o

Los Malfoys habían estado silenciosos desde el incidente de Harry y Caitlin, asombrados ante el pensamiento de que uno de ellos hiciera algo tan poco digno, que podría sencillamente destrozar a su familia, con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. Despreciaban la traición, y Caitlin había traicionado a la familia al sonsacar a la pareja de otro pariente. 

La chica en cuestión estaba enfurruñada, sus ojos violetas mirando el piso, sentada al lado de sus furiosos padres, que al parecer estaban indignados con el comportamiento de su hija. En realidad, ya habían hecho los arreglos para que se fuera a la mañana siguiente.

Lucius también había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella. La había invitado tranquilamente a acompañarlo al estudio, los ojos plateados fríos y sin emoción, y Caitlin, luego de la conversación, había reaparecido blanca, temblorosa y virtualmente aterrada. Nadie le preguntó qué le había dicho Lucius. Nadie necesitaba saberlo... había funcionado, y con eso bastaba.

Lucius, aunque era el más joven de los adultos, era obviamente la cabeza del clan y controlaba a su familia con puño de hierro. Era justo y generoso antes las fallas, asegurándose de que a ninguno le faltara algo que necesitara o deseara, siempre que fuera razonable, pero también era firme sobre la disciplina, y la generación más joven lo había descubierto, especialmente las trillizas, quienes eran usualmente regañadas cuando visitaban la Mansión.

Harry había estado acurrucado en los brazos de Draco desde que lo había encontrado en el sofá, para gran deleite del moreno. Harry deseaba ser consolado y tranquilizado. Necesitaba que Draco supiera que nunca sería un adultero. El Veela se había calmado finalmente, pero sus ojos observaban cada movimiento de Caitlin y gruñía si ella se acercaba a su pareja por la causa que fuera, así que la chica lo evitaba cuidadosamente.

-¿Me pasas la carta, Harry?- preguntó Frances, haciendo un gesto hacia una tarjeta de snap explosivo que China le había lanzado a Draco.

Harry rió y se inclinó, desestabilizando a un cómodo Draco en el proceso, ante la seria desaprobación del rubio, y la agarró, regresándosela a la chica.

Draco apretó una vez más su cerco cuando Harry se sentó contra él, haciendo que el moreno se retorciera buscando la posición más cómoda. El colgante en forma de serpiente que reposaba sobre su garganta siseó como señal de disconformidad, atrayendo la atención de todos. Harry se había sentido culpable de mantener a la criatura en silencio y había dejado que hablara por un rato.

-Sssshh, Felicia- le siseó, dando un golpecito en el colgante.

-Muchacho esssstúpido... ¿No sssabe cuan delicada sssoy?

-Él no quissso....sssshh...

-Hmmm- fue la respuesta.

Harry rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Felicia, la serpiente, ya había descubierto su relación con Draco y había hecho varios comentarios sobre anidar y serpientes bebés de vez en cuando. Además, encontraba divertido el modo en que Draco necesitaba tocarlo constantemente.

-¿Qué te dijo él?- le preguntó Draco, curioso.

-Es ella. Su nombre es Felicia- lo corrigió Harry al escuchar que Felicia siseaba indignada.

Draco rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando una disculpa a la serpiente que siseaba alrededor del cuello de Harry. La serpiente sacó la lengua para probar el aire, siseando a Harry que su pareja olía rico, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera. Draco siempre estaba preocupado por su apariencia y nunca abandonaba su habitación sin estar perfectamente vestido. Su higiene era impecable.

-¿Tú le hablas?- preguntó Henry sorprendido, mirando el collar que descansaba alrededor del cuello de Harry.

-A ella le gusta hablar- explicó el joven.

-¡Awww!- arrullaron las trillizas.

-Cállense- rió Harry, acostumbrado ya a sus gracias. Puede que las encontrara irritantes a veces, pero apreciaba su amistad y las sentía como las hermanitas que nunca había tenido oportunidad de tener, especialmente con China, quien había tratado de animarlo y se había puesto de su lado en su última pelea con Draco, algo que no olvidaría.

o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Harry se sentó en la cama que compartía con Draco, para escribir una carta para informarle a sus amigos su próxima boda. Su boda. El problema era ¿cómo iba a decirles sin que sospecharan de su impulsiva decisión? Sabía que Hermione se alegraría por ellos, y Ron también lo haría, eventualmente, pero sabía que no aprobarían que la ceremonia se realizara tan pronto.

Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría evadirlo eternamente. Sus amigos merecían saberlo antes que cualquiera que no perteneciera a la familia Malfoy descubriera las noticias. Eran sus mejores amigos y le habían sido leales desde el principio, aún cuando Ron lo había envidiado durante su cuarto año. Tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para releer lo que había escrito.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione._

_Me la estoy pasando muy bien en la Mansión, así que no entren en pánico. La Mansión luce hermosa con la estación, especialmente los jardines. Gracias por los regalos. A Draco y a mí nos encantó el chocolate, por no mencionar el libro de Quidditch. Espero que les gustaran los obsequios que les mandé._

Harry le había comprado a Ron un uniforme del equipo de Quidditch Los Chudley Canon, que sabía al pelirrojo le encantaba, y a Hermione varios libros que sabía no tenía y había deseado hace tiempo. La chica siempre apreciaba un buen libro.

_A Draco le encantó el anillo. Decidí dárselo después de todo, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Al principio estaba muy sorprendido, pero después me dijo que estaba sencillamente asombrado de que le hubiera dado algo tan preciado. Sabe que no tengo casi nada que haya pertenecido a mis padres._

_Draco me dio el regalo más asombroso... No tendría que haberlo hecho, debió costarle una fortuna, pero insistió en que no era valioso y había sido hecho para mí. Parece que no fue así, es un colgante encantado con forma de serpiente que usó el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. La serpiente se llama Felicia. Se que a ti, Hermione, te fascinará._

_Lucius y el resto de la familia Malfoy nos dieron a Draco y a mí un juego de relojes. Se utilizan como relojes Muggles normales pero tienen una manecilla extra que se movería al número doce si alguno de nosotros estuviera en peligro. Se que Draco está muy complacido de poder mantenerme vigilado cuando no está conmigo._

_Sirius y Remus me regalaron un libro que hicieron con detalles sobre sus bromas... ¡Oh! Olvidaba decirles, ellos están juntos finalmente. Hacen una linda pareja y Sirius es absolutamente sentimental. ¡Nunca pensé que actuara así! ¡Deberían verlo cuando Remus le dice que se quede quieto!_

_Como les decía, ellos me dieron el libro. Tiene todos los trucos de cuando los Merodeadores realizaban sus bromas... fotos, planes, notas, mensajes... sólo menciónenlo y ahí está. Algunas de las bromas son geniales. ¡No puedo esperar a mostrárselas! Deben haber trabajado en eso mucho tiempo._

_Tengo algo que decirles. Draco y yo peleamos de nuevo. Fue por culpa de Narcissa. No le gustaba el hecho de que hubiera herido a su hijo. Ahora ya está todo bien, todo está solucionado. Lucius fue de gran ayuda._

_Bueno, supongo que estoy escribiendo principalmente para decirles que me voy a casar. Draco y yo ya fijamos la fecha, será el dieciséis de Enero. Sé que todo es muy repentino, pero la primavera se acerca... y... bueno... ¡saben lo que quiero decir! Bien, Hermione puede explicarte, Ron_

_Quiero hacerlo. No estoy siendo presionado ni nada de eso. Esperaba que ustedes pudieran ser testigos. Decidí que Sirius me entregue porque es como mi padre... no pude elegir entre ustedes dos._

_Draco está feliz. ¡Me trata como si fuera de porcelana china! Estamos cada vez más unidos y... ¡deja de poner esa cara, Ron!... y estoy feliz._

_Esperando oír de ustedes_

_Los ama_

_Harry_

_P.D: ¡No me envíen un howler! _

Satisfecho, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Hedwig. Acarició sus plumas y ella picoteó sus dedos con afecto, sus ojos brillantes con el cariño, que Harry le retribuyó, antes de remontar vuelo a través de la ventana.

Harry la observó desaparecer, esperando que Ron y Hermione no creyeran que lo del matrimonio era una broma. No le extrañaría que Ron quisiera revisarlo buscando alguna señal de la maldición Imperius, particularmente por el hecho de que parecía gustarle Lucius Malfoy, a quien Ron despreciaba debido a su participación en el secuestro de Ginny cuando estaban es segundo año. Harry no podía culparlos, pero eso era el pasado.

Era tiempo de avanzar, y unidos, o nunca tendrían oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort y sus secuaces de una vez por todas. Los Malfoy podían tener un pasado oscuro pero Lucius le aseguró que la lealtad familiar estaba antes que el Señor Oscuro.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Herm, tenemos carta de Harry!- gritó Ron, desatando el pergamino de la pata de Hedwig 

-¿Qué?

Hermione estaba pasando las navidades con Ron en la Madriguera, algo que disfrutaba mucho. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con los Weasleys en su hogar. La Madriguera era todo lo contrario a su casa. Sabía que no había ningún otro sitio como ese. Todo estaba desperdigado por cualquier parte, pero la casa estaba llena de amor, risas y objetos mágicos. Para Hermione, quien había crecido en una casa Muggle con dos padres que despreciaban una casa desordenada, era un sueño hecho realidad. Al ver el pergamino en su mano, se lo arrebató.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron, enfadado, tratando de recuperarlo.

-Lo leeré en voz alta- le dijo Hermione, viéndolo con diversión.

Fred y George, quienes los estaban observando, estallaron en carcajadas ante la expresión derrotada en el rostro de Ron. Conocían la extraña relación existente entre ese par, y frecuentemente salían de su camino para bromearlos implacablemente.

A regañadientes, Ron asintió, sabiendo que era la mejor opción. Hermione desplegó el pergamino, frunció el ceño, y luego comenzó a leer en voz alta, su suave voz llenando el aire. Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos con diferente grado de impresión hasta que ella calló, doblando nuevamente el pergamino.

Después que terminó, la habitación quedó en silenció, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que Harry les había dicho. Hermione luchaba por no exasperarse, mientras observaba el impacto en el rostro de Ron. Incluso ahora, cuando sabía cuanto se adoraban Draco y Harry, seguía en desacuerdo con la relación.

Hermione, por su parte, pensaba que Harry y Draco hacían la pareja perfecta. Draco adoraba el suelo que Harry pisaba y lo trataba con respeto, excepto cuando perdía el control, y su amigo necesitaba alguien que velara por él y lo protegiera. Sabía que estaría seguro con el Veela, que el rubio no permitiría que nada hiriera a su pareja. Para ser honesta, pensaba que Harry estaba más seguro en la Mansión que en Hogwarts.

-¿Se va a casar?- chilló Ron, atónito.

-Sí- contestó ella con cansancio.

-¡Pero no puede!

-Él puede- insistió Hermione, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de cuan alegre parecía Harry. Se alegraba de que fuera feliz. Merecía ser amado.

-Le voy a enviar un maldito howler- bufó Ron.

Hermione agarro su brazo, deteniéndolo. Ron miró la varita de la chica, que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo, sabiendo que lo maldeciría sin arrepentimiento si la presionaba demasiado, y no quería enojarla. Habían estado muy bien los últimos cinco meses. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Harry es feliz, Ron. Él no ha sido feliz con mucha frecuencia- le recordó suavemente.

El rostro de Ron se suavizó pensando en su amigo. Harry había tenido una vida dura. Nunca había pertenecido realmente a ningún lugar. Los Dursley no lo habían amado, lo habían tratado peor que a un elfo doméstico, y Voldemort había arruinado su felicidad en el mundo mágico.

Él había estado celoso con frecuencia de la popularidad de su amigo y odiaba el modo en que lo dejaban a un lado, pero había aprendido con los años que Harry nunca lo había ignorado y realmente odiaba su fama, y prefería mantenerse oculto entre la multitud. Se arrepentía de su comportamiento durante cuarto año, y había tenido cuidado de no volver a cometer el mismo error. Quería a Harry, él era su mejor amigo. Oh, también amaba a Hermione, pero de diferente manera.

-Supongo.

-Seremos testigos- le recordó Hermione.

Ron sonrió, sabiendo que Harry les había hecho un honor. El ser testigos en el mundo mágico tenía mayor significado que en una boda muggle corriente. Eran elegidos por la pareja y eran personas en quienes confiaban por encima de todos los demás. Esto demostraba que Harry los amaba y confiaba en ellos.

El resto de los Weasleys rieron con él. Molly, que había entrado en la habitación luego de escuchar los gritos de Ron, suspiró, pensando en cómo Harry había crecido tan de repente. Siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por él, principalmente por el modo en que se comportaba tan... normal... y sin contar que tenía los más infantiles ojos verdes.,

-Casado...- murmuró-. Si parece que fue ayer que lo encontramos por primera vez en la estación.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry observó mientras Lucius servía los vasos de champagne. Las trillizas lanzaban risitas, comiendo dulces y charlando en voz alta, sorbiendo vino rebajado con agua de vez en cuando. Harry había descubierto que los niños Malfoys eran lanzados al alcohol desde temprana edad, creándoles una tolerancia que evitaba que hicieran algún espectáculo cuando estaban en público, y porque los aristócratas bebían vino con cada comida. Las generaciones más viejas sonreían, observando el reloj en espera de la media noche.

-¿Feliz?- murmuró Draco en su oído, sus brazos alrededor de su pareja.

Harry rió, girando en redondo para enfrentar a su prometido, sintiéndose contento y feliz. Tenía dos adultos, Remus y Sirius, que lo amaban como lo harían sus padres, y un muchacho que amaba con todo su corazón y quien lo amaba a su vez. Tenía todo lo que podía desear, excepto paz, que era algo con lo que sólo podía soñar.

Draco contuvo la respiración ante la visión del rostro enrojecido, los brillantes ojos verdes que se veían iluminados por el poco alcohol que había consumido, y los labios abiertos, húmedos por el champagne. Harry nunca podría entender cuan hermoso le resultaba a Draco. Posiblemente, no podría entender el auto control que había necesitado para contenerse y no llegar más lejos esa noche. Pero había resistido... resistió sabiendo que muy pronto Harry sería completamente suyo... para siempre.

-Cinco... cuatro... tres...

-Te amo- murmuró Draco, acercándose.

-También te amo.

-Uno...

Mientras las trillizas gritaban "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" Draco se inclinó hacia delante para besar a su amor, acariciando la suave piel de su barbilla mientras Harry se acercaba más aún, abriendo los labios para permitir que Draco lo besara más profundamente, las lenguas entrelazándose en una danza familiar que lo volvía loco.

Como era habitual, tenía la misma sensación de mareo que sentía cada vez que Draco lo besaba. El sentimiento de que todo estaba bien. De que todo sería perfecto mientras se encontrara en sus brazos. La atracción magnética lo empujaba más cerca del rubio, animándolo a consumar su unión.

-Te amo tanto- susurró Harry en la boca de su amado.

Draco sonrió dentro del beso, escuchando las casi inaudibles palabras y sintiendo su verdad. Finalmente sus sueños se habían convertido en realidad. Tenía a su pareja a su lado, y una familia rodeándolo, y en pocas semanas estaría casado.

Nunca se había sentido tan eufórico. Sólo deseaba que pudieran continuar siendo tan felices, y que Voldemor pronto fuera derrotado para que pudieran vivir el resto de sus vidas con tranquilidad. Sabía con certeza que, llegado el momento, estaría al lado de su pareja, ayudándolo a lo largo del camino. No había nada más para él.

**IMPORTANTE **

Bueno gente linda, queríamos decirles que el próximo es el último capítulo corregido por la autora. Frizzy no se ha conectado últimamente así que no sabemos si piensa actualizar más capítulos corregidos o cuando. Así que la pregunta a todos ustedes es:

¿Quieren que sigamos traduciendo los capítulos de la versión vieja o prefieren esperar un poca a ver si Frizzy actualiza nuevos capítulos corregidos? Ustedes dirán, nosotras somos todo oídos.

Otra cosa, el próximo capítulo es el de la boda y es larguiissssimo, 22 páginas de word escritas en verdana N 8 así que imagínense. Con esto queremos decir que necesitamos mucho ánimo para traducir, así que esperamos sus lindos reviews ¿vale? Recuerden que nuestro diccionario funciona a punta de reviews. Besitos y que disfruten este capitulín.

**REVIEWS **

Serendipity 789: Que bueno que pienses así. Como verás, Harry ya cedió 'casi' del todo. Besos.

Gala Snape: Imaginamos que este capítulo te gustó más aún, ¿a que si? Mil gracias por apoyarnos siempre. Besitos.

Jaen-snape: Este es uno de los pocos fic donde Lucius es un encanto, y Caitlin ya actuó ¿la eliminas tú o lo hacemos nosotras? Yo también (Ali) ando siempre persiguiendo los Sevie/Harry y como viste ya actualice. Besitos.

OlgaxTomFelton: Aquí tienes la continuación y para calor, espera al próximo capitulo. Besos.

Aryblack: ¿Eres un poquillo exagerada no? Jajjajja. No creemos que Harry acabe seco cual pasa. Besos.

Ana-San: Sip, nosotras también tradujimos Sleeping, que bueno que te vayas a pasar por las demás historias. Recuerda que tenemos algunas en slasheaven solamente porque son NC 17. Besos.

Jane Eyre Parker: No te preocupes, nosotras ya no vamos al cole (que más quisiéramos) y no vamos a dejar de publicar. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.

Amazona Verde: Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojalá te guste. ¡Y en 15 días... la boda! Besos.

Chiquinkira: Hola chiquilla, que bueno que estés por aquí y saludos a la Sabry, y ya sabes, ahora que tienes más tiempo, a leer las otras traducciones. Besitos.

Murtilla: Pues aquí te dejamos l año nuevo, esperamos que te haya gustado. Severus no sale tan apenas en esta historia, creemos que la autora definitivamente no es Severusiana. Besos.

malena: Gracias, esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos.

Cerdo volador: Esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado. Te había enviado un mail con la dirección de la precuela de another y otras más. Cuando leí este mensaje lo repetí, espero que te haya llegado. Besos.

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Que bueno que te gustó, ojalá este capítulo también. Nada de torturas, es un gusto leer tus reviews. Besitos.

Meiko: Sip, en esta historia hasta los malos son buenos, pero quizás ese es su encanto, que cuando acabas de leerla te sientes relajado, contento y feliz. Y ya perdona al dragoncito, mira que se va a portar super bien con el león, y no lo hizo a propósito, es que se desesperó porque ya le tiene muchas ganitas. Besitos.

Velia: jajjajja, mientras ibas contando lo que hacías mientras esperaba nos partíamos de risa, trata de tomarlo con más calma o si no vas a terminar calva. ¿Te dijimos que el próximo capítulo es la boda y la noche de bodas? Besitos.

leilysnape: Gracias, gracias por los ánimos, y nunca das lata, nos encantan tus reviews. Esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos.

Azalea: Pues ya se acerca el enlace, un capítulo más y ya, pero es un capítulo enorme (al menos a la hora de traducir) Ten un poquito más de paciencia. Besos.

LUZY SNAPE: Gracias, gracias por tus palabras. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en la boda. Besos.

Mireille: Gracias amiguita. Si, el pobre Veela está sudando la gota gorda para contenerse, pero al menos ya le dejan TOCAR jeje. Besos.

Elsa: Gracias por los ánimos. No, nosotras no hemos tenido vacaciones, snif, snif. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

liuny: No, no lo vamos a dejar, al menos mientras la autora lo siga. Besos.

shivis: Si la vamos a continuar, pero nosotras no somos las autoras sino las traductoras. Esperamos que sigas con nosotras. Besos.


	25. El gran día

_Atracción Magnética  
_  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capítulo 25  
El gran día.**

Finalmente había llegado. Draco Malfoy finalmente iba a casarse con su pareja, nada menos que Harry Potter, el chico que amaba desesperadamente. Las pasadas dos semanas habían sido agitadas, y habían tratado desesperadamente de preparar la ceremonia y la recepción que tendría lugar después.

Narcissa había hecho un excelente trabajo, utilizando a todas las mujeres de la familia Malfoy para ayudarla. Había pasado noche tras noche organizando planes: discutiendo menús con los elfos domésticos, flores con la mejor floristería que el dinero podía pagar, y asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfectamente organizado para ese día. No deseaba nada menos que perfecto para el día que su hijo se casara finalmente con el chico de sus sueños.

Draco sabía que sin su inquebrantable apoyo, no se hubiera podido preparar la boda en un tiempo tan corto. La última noche le había agradecido su esfuerzo y finalmente le había perdonado toda su interferencia previa. Al ayudar había demostrado que daba su bendición para la unión.

-Estás nervioso- declaró Lucius con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos plateados, idénticos a los de su hijo, brillaban con alegría contenida. No era frecuente que su hijo se pusiera nervioso por nada.

-¡No lo estoy!- declaró Draco con vehemencia, alisando su túnica innecesariamente, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su padre.

Lucius rió en voz alta, adelantándose para colocar una tranquilizadora mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, sabiendo cuan nervioso estaba en realidad. El chico no dejó de temblar, pero miró a su padre con alegría, una sonrisa arrastrándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Lucius recordó vividamente la primera vez que había visto a su hijo, en su nacimiento, y se encontró a si mismo extrañamente emocionado. Estaba orgulloso de su muchacho, su heredero, y sabía sin lugar a dudas que nunca estaría más orgulloso que en este día.

Su hijo había crecido hasta convertirse en el hombre más orgulloso que conocía. Oh, todavía era el arrogante muchacho que el mundo conocía y esperaba, pero Harry lo había dulcificado. Para cualquiera que no fuera Harry seguía siendo tan despiadado como siempre, pero Draco había entendido la importancia del amor y la familia y claramente adoraba a su pareja.

Harry había probado que era digno del amor de Draco. Era orgulloso, testarudo, poderoso, rico por sus propios derechos, y fieramente independiente, aun cuando había permitido a Draco amansarlo para satisfacer su sangre Veela. Eran la pareja perfecta. Harry podría controlar y dominar la ira impropia de Draco, y el rubio estabilizaría y protegería al imprudente Gryffindor, quien con frecuencia se lanzaba en el peligro a si mismo, y a los demás, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Relájate. Se supone que éste sea el día más feliz de tu vida.

-Lo es- murmuró Draco, corriendo la mano por su túnica una vez más.

-No te preocupes. Si tú estás aterrado, imagina cómo debe sentirse Harry. Después de todo, él es quien va a ser entregado- le recordó Lucius.

Una mirada soñadora apareció en las facciones de Draco mientras recordaba la razón por la que estaba perdiendo el control en primer lugar. Finalmente, después de meses de discusiones, se iba a casar-enlazar con el amor de su vida.

-Me pregunto cómo lucirá- se preguntó en voz alta, visualizando mentalmente a Harry, y siendo incapaz de evitar que su deseo cobrara vida ante el pensamiento.

Lucius tosió discretamente, ocultando su diversión. Se dio cuenta que Harry tenía a su hijo enroscado en su dedo meñique, aunque probablemente ninguno de los dos lo supiera. Sería interesante ver como progresara su relación.

-Lo siento- Draco sonrió apenado, notando la diversión de su padre.

-No hay problema- Lucius sonrió, sabiendo que Draco estaba luchando contra sus impulsos Veela desde que había recibido la Herencia, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, lo cual era un logro enorme para cualquier Veela. Era afortunado que Harry hubiera decidido casarse con Draco más pronto que tarde.

°°°°°°°°

Harry estaba en un estado similar. Paseaba arriba y abajo a través de su habitación, con su padrino y Remus observándolo, ignorando sus súplicas para que se calmara. Se detuvo, enfrentando el guardarropa en que estaba colgada la túnica que vestiría en su boda.

La túnica era una creación maravillosa, y había costado más de lo que Harry nunca soñó que pudiera costar una túnica. Sirius se la había comprado, ignorando sus protestas. Su padrino deseaba que tuviera la mejor túnica que el dinero pudiera comprar, murmurando algo sobre que James y Lily no esperarían menos. Harry había tratado de convencerlo de que comprara algo menos lujoso, pero fue inútil. El hombre le había contestado que apenas había tocado la enorme cantidad que el Ministerio le había dado como compensación a su injusto encarcelamiento, sin contar con que también estaba la fortuna Black, que Sirius había heredado.

Harry sabía que Sirius estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de padre adoptivo, y lo amaba más por eso. Necesitaba una constante figura paternal en su, con frecuencia, inestable vida. Amaba a Remus incondicionalmente, pero la aprobación de Sirius era lo que significaba más para él.

-Me voy a casar.

-Sí- dijeron Remus y Sirius al unísono.

En realidad ellos habían estado con Harry desde temprano, cuando el chico se había despertado. Harry estaba virtualmente aterrado ante el pensamiento de que se iba a casar. Parecía como si de repente hubiera comprendido cuan grande era el compromiso que estaba efectuando.

-Con Draco.

-Sí.

-Hoy.

-Sí.

-Y me voy a parar en frente de todos y decir mis votos.

-Sí.

-¡Oh diablos!

Harry se lanzó sobre la cama, enterrando el rostro en las sábanas de seda, cerrando los ojos. Sirius dudo antes de acercarse y levantarlo en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Harry no se quejó; en lugar de eso, se inclinó dentro del abrazo y suspiró con alivio, aliviado ante esa muestra de afecto.

-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto- explicó, los verdes ojos abiertos con turbación.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Sirius suavemente.

-Con todo mi corazón- contestó Harry con sinceridad.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él?

-Sí.

-Entonces tomaste la decisión correcta- aseguró Remus con firmeza, acariciando la mejilla enrojecida de Harry.

-Tienes razón- Harry suspiró, con obvio alivio en su rostro y voz.

No sabía qué le pasaba. Amaba a Draco, demonios, adoraba al Veela de cabello rubio que había conseguido robar su corazón, rompiendo la barrera que había construido a su alrededor.

Quería casarse con Draco. Deseaba consumar su matrimonio y cementar el enlace entre ellos. El pensamiento hizo que Harry enrojeciera. Después de semanas de compartir la cama del Veela se había acostumbrado a sus caricias, pero esa noche romperían la última barrera que los separaba y evitaba que su relación fuera completa.

Aunque eso no le preocupaba. Sabía que Draco no le haría daño. El Veela lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, temeroso de aferrarlo con demasiada fuerza por miedo a que se rompiera, para gran diversión de Harry. Sin embargo, apreciaba la gentileza del rubio, hacía que se sintiera seguro y a salvo.

Sirius rió, recordando a otro joven de pelo oscuro que se había comportado de manera similar unos veinte años atrás, mientras esperaba que se efectuara su propio matrimonio. Ese matrimonio que además había tenido lugar ente la pareja más inusual; Lily Evans y James Potter eran conocidos por sus famosos combates a los gritos, y la mayoría de los estudiantes evitaban sus discusiones como a la plaga.

Cuando James confesó a sus amigos su amor por la fierecilla pelirroja, Sirius había estado entre el asombro y la hilaridad. Sólo James, le parecía en aquel tiempo, podía enamorarse de una muchacha que no lo soportaba.

A esto habían seguido meses de cuidadosa seducción. James la había cortejado con los habituales obsequios románticos, chocolates y flores, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenían ningún efecto sobre la chica que tenía su corazón.

Sólo un cambio de actitud había inclinado a Lily hacia él, y una vez juntos, James se había enganchado para siempre a la pelirroja. Su tempestuosa relación había sido ávidamente observada por los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts por igual.

Harry también se había enamorado del candidato menos probable. Se había enamorado del hijo del Mortífago que era la mano derecha de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy. Al principio, Sirius había estado escéptico sobre los verdaderos sentimientos del muchacho hacia su ahijado, pero no podía negar por más tiempo el hecho de que Draco nunca dañaría deliberada voluntariamente al Gryffindor de pelo oscuro.

-James estaba exactamente igual- murmuró.

Remus asintió, recordando también a sus amigos muertos.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

-Sí.

El pensamiento confortó a Harry, quien se relajó visiblemente. Si su padre, quien había amado a su madre, había estado nervioso y aprehensivo quería decir que todo estaba bien, se suponía que él se sintiera de ese modo.

-Ve a tomar una ducha, Harry- le instruyó Remus.

Harry asintió, sonriéndole brevemente. No sabía que hubiera hecho sin la pareja allí apoyándolo y ayudándole a prepararse para la cita del día más importante de su vida. No podía imaginar que Ron fuera muy útil en esta situación. El pelirrojo probablemente se sentaría a reírse de él, o trataría de convencerlo de que abandonara todo el asunto, pensó Harry afectuosamente.

-Gracias, chicos- murmuró, antes de desaparecer dentro del baño.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Sirius atrajo a Remus en un fuerte abrazo, sus brazos enroscados alrededor de la esbelta figura de su pareja. Remus frotó el hombro del mago con afecto, sus ojos dorados brillando con el amor que le tenía.

-¿Crees que estará bien esta noche?- preguntó Sirius suavemente, teniendo la precaución de hablar en tono bajo para que Harry no pudiera escucharlo. No quería asustarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Por un momento había pensado que el muchacho reconsideraría el seguir con la ceremonia.

-Draco nunca le haría daño- señaló Remus, con su lógica habitual.

-Pero Harry nunca ha tenido sexo, lo sabes. Conoce lo que va a pasar pero... yo no... sería más sencillo si Draco fuera una chica.

Remus rió en voz alta ante la seriedad en la voz de su amor. Beso su mejilla con afecto, sabiendo que su pareja estaba preocupado por Harry. Sirius adoraba a su ahijado. Era el hijo que nunca tuvo, el único recuerdo real que permanecía de su mejor amigo, James.

-Yo también era virgen- le recordó Remus, ligeramente ruborizado.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron con un deseo repentino, recordando la noche a que se refería Remus con vívido detalle. Fue una noche de la que nunca se arrepentiría ni olvidaría. Remus había sido un tímido pero ansioso amante, y pronto había superado timidez, cuando el lobo que había en él había tomado el control.

-Para eso- lo regañó Remus, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando Sirius, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a acariciar la suave tela de la túnica de boda de Harry, teniendo cuidado de no arrugarla.

-Lily y James estarían orgullosos de él.

-Sí- convino Sirius-. Y es James quien debería estar entregándolo.

-Ellos no te odiarían por esto, Sirius. Entenderían que estás haciendo esto por Harry y lo querrían así- le dijo Remus quedamente.

Sirius asintió, consciente de que era cierto. James lo había designado padrino de Harry para que su hijo pudiera tener alguien que lo amara como un padre si ellos no sobrevivían a la guerra contra Voldemort. Al principio Lily estaba aprehensiva, con buena razón, pero incluso ella había tenido que aceptar que Sirius nunca pondría en peligro la vida de su ahijado. El animago veneraba a Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio, y visitaba constantemente a la familia Potter para pasar más tiempo con el pequeño.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte

-Es mi ahijado, se me permite preocuparme por él- murmuró Sirius.

-Estará bien- lo tranquilizó Remus, comprendiendo.

El lobo en él lo urgía a proteger a su manada, y Harry era un miembro de su manada, era el pequeño Merodeador, pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir, aunque el lobo protestara. Harry era un adulto ante los ojos del mundo mágico, y merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

°°°°°°  
  
-¿Estás seguro que mi apariencia es adecuada?- preguntó Draco, manoseando inconscientemente el costoso tejido de su túnica mientras con aire crítico estudiaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Lucius lo miró.

Los pantalones negros se amoldaban a la perfección, mientras la camisa blanca envolvía su torso musculoso con comodidad. La túnica negra, que colgaba hasta el piso, era la única prenda decorada; si se miraba de cerca se podía ver las pequeñas serpientes plateadas bordadas alrededor de los puños y las solapas. Había sido confeccionada por un sastre, con la más costosa tela del mundo mágico, seda de araña, pero valía el costo.

Lucius nunca había visto a su hijo tan guapo, y era el día más importante de su vida, el día de su boda. No podía creer que su hijo ya fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para casarse legalmente. Los años habían pasado volando, reflexionó.

-Luces bien- le aseguró suavemente.

Draco lo miró a través del espejo antes de asentir, satisfecho, para luego regresar su mirada nuevamente a su propio reflejo. Su padre nunca lo dejaría salir de la habitación en tan importante día luciendo menos que perfecto. Un Malfoy nunca avergonzaría al resto de la familia haciendo eso.

Lucius alcanzó la lila blanca que estaba encantada para que permaneciera fresca, elegida en recuerdo de la madre de Harry, y la prendió con cuidado en el frente de la túnica de su hijo. Lo examinó de forma crítica antes de asentir, complacido.

-Perfecto.

Draco sonrió mientras observaba la flor blanca, recordando la discusión de su madre con Harry. Narcissa había querido rosas blancas, pero Harry había insistido en las lilas. Era la única cosa en que había insistido; había dejado que Narcissa dispusiera todo lo demás. Draco se había asegurado de que se le cumpliera su deseo, comprendiendo el significado de la flor.

-Cada hombre desea estar ahí para su hijo el día de su boda- musitó Lucius de repente.

Draco sintió una repentina punzada de tristeza por su pareja, sabiendo que aunque el hombre que Harry consideraba como su padre adoptivo lo entregaría, nunca sería lo mismo. Harry nunca vería el orgullo en los rostros de sus padres mientras era entregado.

-Tienes razón- murmuró.

Lucius dudó antes de hablar. No deseaba interferir en el matrimonio de su hijo, pero tenía que decir algo, por su propia paz espiritual. Su afecto por el Gryffindor de cabello oscuro había crecido luego de varias conversaciones privadas en su estudio y sabía que Harry era particularmente vulnerable a nivel emocional.

-Sé cuidadoso con él esta noche.

Lucius no necesitó mencionar a qué se refería exactamente, Draco sabía. Se refería al enlace que ocurriría después del servicio, lejos de los ojos curiosos de los invitados. Draco sabía que Lucius estaba preocupado por su pareja y le confortó el conocimiento de que la familia Malfoy protegería a Harry, pero él nunca podría abusar sexualmente de su pareja.

Esperaría hasta que Harry estuviera listo, y si Harry necesitaba más tiempo, entonces permanecerían casados sin consumar el matrimonio todo el tiempo que necesitara su pareja, por mucho que lo deseara.

-Lo haré- prometió.

-Bien.

°°°°°°°°

Los ojos de Harry reflejaban frustración, mientras elevaba una mano para apartar varios mechones de cabello oscuro que caían sobre sus ojos. Tan pronto como su mano se alejó, los rebeldes mechones regresaron al mismo lugar. Remus sonrió ante la vista, encontrando la escena divertida. Dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera domar el tristemente célebre cabello Potter. James se había desesperado y finalmente había desistido de dominarlo después de escuchar a varias chicas recalcando cuan 'sexy' se le veía.

-¡No se queda como yo quiero!

-Harry, tu cabello luce bien- lo tranquilizó Remus, siendo honesto. El muchacho lucía hermoso. Sirius había tenido razón al elegir esa túnica. Era perfecta, y a Harry le sentaba a la medida. Sabía que el chico había protestado sonoramente en contra de tal regalo, pero Sirius había sido inflexible en proveer a su ahijado nada menos que lo mejor.

-Pero esto...

-Luces perfecto- lo interrumpió Remus

Sirius apareció proveniente del baño, donde había estado arreglándose para la ceremonia. Había asumido el papel de padre de la 'novia', por así decir, y deseaba causar una buena impresión y no avergonzar a Harry a causa de su apariencia.

Harry giró su rostro hacia él, los verdes ojos abiertos de par en par al mirarlo. El hombre mayor se congeló impactado, sus ojos remachados de la temblorosa figura que se mordía los labios nervioso frente a él. Remus ocultó una sonrisa, comprendiendo la reacción de su pareja. Harry lucía completamente diferente del chico que conoció Sirius años atrás.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó Harry finalmente, desconcertado por la reacción de Sirius.

Sirius no respondió. No podía creer que ese fuera su ahijado. Harry no lucía para nada como... bien, como Harry. Sabía que era guapo, pero estaba sencillamente resplandeciente, incluso sin la ayuda de la túnica.

-¡Te lo dije, Rmus! ¡Estoy hecho un cuadro!- gritó Harry, pensando que el silencio de su padrino significaba que Remus le había mentido. Se rehusaba a aparecer en público, ante Draco, nada menos que perfecto. Hoy era el día que finalmente se entregaría al Veela y deseaba que su apariencia fuera la mejor.

-Luces perfecto, Harry- dijo Sirius repentinamente, adelantándose a tomar a su ahijado entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon con incertidumbre y miró a su padrino con sospecha. Vio la sinceridad en la mirada del hombre y se relajó. Sabía que Sirius nunca le mentiría en algo tan importante. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico pero deseaba que, al menos por un día, todo fuera perfecto. No era demasiado pedir, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Draco es un hombre afortunado- Sirius sonrió, lo decía en serio.

Harry se ruborizó, manoseando el cuello de su costosa túnica, sintiéndose un poso incómodo de llevarla. Era hermosa, y se sentía maravillosa junto a su piel, y apreciaba el esfuerzo que había hecho su padrino para que la tuviera, pero era tan extravagante... Nunca antes había llevado algo así.

-¿Estás seguro sobre la túnica?

-Por supuesto. Luces hermoso.

Harry parpadeó, poco acostumbrado a tan franca evaluación, inclusive ahora, después de pasar meses con Draco, quien constantemente lo estaba halagando. La verdad era que Harry nunca se había considerado a si mismo otra cosa que simplón. Su cabello siempre estaba desordenado y sus labios eran demasiado delgados, su cuerpo muy flaco...

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan parecido eres a tu madre- continuó Sirius, mirando la confundida cara de Harry más de cerca.

-¿De veras? Usualmente todos dicen que me parezco a mi papá- murmuró Harry, recordando la palabras del propio Sirius el día que se habían reunido en la oficina de Dumbledore para decirle que era la pareja de Draco Malfoy. Parecía que había pasado años atrás, reflexionó.

-Tienes los labios de ella... sus ojos.. y tus mejillas son ligeramente más altas que las de James- explicó Sirius, estrechando los ojos mientras luchaba por recordar.

-Gracias, Sirius- Harry sonrió, extrañamente confortado de tener algo más que los ojos de su madre.

-No hay de que- dijo Sirius con brusquedad, sintiéndose extrañamente emotivo. Tenía que entregar a su ahijado, luego de pasar unos pocos cortos años con él. En ese momento, odió más que nunca al Ministerio de Magia.

Debido a su incompetencia, había pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban, lejos de su ahijado, quien había sido abusado por los peores Muggles imaginables. Se le había negado la posibilidad de ver crecer a su ahijado. Se le había negado la oportunidad de enseñarle a volar, de enseñarle a leer, o los hechizos básicos. Se le había negado poder acompañarlo al Callejón Diagon y prepararlo para Hogwarts.

Ninguna cantidad de reparaciones harían que perdonara al Ministerio por lo que habían evitado que tuviera. No podían regresarle la niñez de Harry, ni compensar los efectos que la negligencia de los Dursley había tenido sobre su ahijado.

°°°°°°°

Harry se paró en la entrada del salón donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Dumbledore había insistido en que, por cuestión de seguridad, la boda se realizara en Hogwarts, en frente de la escuela en pleno. Sirius se paró a su lado, mirándolo insistentemente, con deseos de arrastrar al joven lejos, antes de apartar la vista rápidamente. Remus, por supuesto, encontró la situación hilarante.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Sirius suavemente, sintiéndose de repente tan nervioso como su ahijado.

-Sí, tan listo como pueda llegar a estar- suspiró.

Escucharon las primeras notas de la música nupcial flotar a través de la puerta, y supieron que era tiempo de entrar. Harry aceptó el brazo que Sirius le ofrecía mientras Remus abría la puerta. El repentino silencio fue ensordecedor, y Harry luchó contra la urgencia de echar a correr, no gustándole el modo en que todos los ojos giraban en su dirección, analizándolos. Sirius deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y descanso suavemente su mano sobre su espalda, en principio como consuelo, pero también para guiarlo, al sentir la ansiedad de su ahijado.

°°°°°°

Draco había escuchado cuando la familiar canción comenzó a sonar, y comenzó a alisar apresuradamente su túnica, aún cuando no habían arrugas visibles en la tela. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se giró, buscando a su pareja, sólo para quedarse congelado al divisarlo. Apenas se dio cuenta de las sonrisas divertidas en los rostros de Blaise o su padre. Sólo tenía ojos para el chico que amaba, quien caminaba por el pasillo hacia él.

Nunca antes había visto a Harry así. Sabía que su pareja era un hombre guapo, e incluso le había comprado ropas que lo habían transformado de un golfillo Gryffindor en la pareja de un Malfoy, pero nunca lo había visto así. Lucía como un sueño, demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

Su túnica era blanca, fue lo primero que notó Draco. Estaba abierta, girando alrededor de sus piernas mientras entraba en el salón. A la luz de las velas que flotaban captó la tela, un destello de plata brillante, encerrándolo en un suave resplandor que hizo que Draco contuviera la respiración. Su camisa y pantalones también eran blancos, de la misma tela pero sin el acabado plateado, y prendida a su túnica llevaba una solitaria lila blanca, idéntica a la que portaba Draco.

Su cabello había sido domado, y los suaves rizos colgaban sobre su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más suave de lo que su habitual estilo permitía. Se destacaban sus pronunciados pómulos y su firme mandíbula, que contrastaban marcadamente con su túnica. Sus ojos eran vívidamente verdes, el color resaltando contra la blanca tela de su ropa. Sonreía, mientras sus ojos se reunían con los de Draco, brillando con una mezcla de emociones donde el rubio pudo ver nerviosismo, amor y admiración.

Su bronceado había sido obviamente removido, dejando en su piel el pálido color crema que recordaba de sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Estaba ligeramente ruborizado, un suave color que había subido a sus mejillas ante el silencio en el salón. Estaba claramente incómodo por el escrutinio de los allí congregados, pero Draco podían entender sus miradas.

Sintió en su pecho la ya familiar opresión de los celos y la desechó rápidamente, no deseando arruinar el día. Harry estaba allí para casarse con él, con nadie más. Después de ese día, estarían juntos de forma permanente, y nadie sería capaz de separarlos.

Mientras Harry se acercaba Sirius retiró su brazo del chico, permitiéndole acercarse al altar donde Draco, Blaise, Lucius y Albus Dumbledore estaban parados. Sirius se colocó a su lado, en el papel de 'padre de la novia'

Albus Dumbledore sonrió a los muchachos ante él, sus lentes de media luna deslizándose por su torcida nariz, y sus ojos azules reluciendo. Era en verdad una ocasión festiva, pensaba, el poder unir a estos jóvenes. Se tenía que celebrar cuanto se pudiera en esos tiempos oscuros, y ambos jóvenes merecían la felicidad.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, en esta alegre ocasión, para unir a Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy en sagrado matrimonio. El matrimonio es un sacramento, y una vez que se han hecho los votos a su pareja, ambos deben respetarlos. Ahora, estamos con sus amigos y familiares reunidos y como testigos de la unión de estas dos increíbles personas, cuyo mutuo amor los ha impulsado a mostrar su amor y afecto en frente de testigos.

Draco apenas escuchaba las palabras de Dumbledore, anunciado el servicio y describiendo a los invitados cómo era el matrimonio. Su atención estaba prendida en su pareja, y muy pronto su esposo, quien estaba parado a su lado tranquilamente, sus ojos verdes sonrientes dirigiéndose de tanto en tanto hacia Draco.

-¿Quién entrega a Harry James Potter en sagrado matrimonio a Draco Lucius Malfoy?

-Yo lo hago- contestó Sirius con firmeza, sabiendo que eso era lo que Harry deseaba. Sabía que era inútil tratar de persuadir a Harry para que esperara. Su ahijado le había dicho que quería casarse con Draco, que deseaba enlazarse con el Veela para demostrarle su amor. Sirius, que era incapaz de negarle nada , se había apartado mansamente y ocultado su protesta contra la unión.

-¿ Y quiénes atestiguan esta ocasión, usando el lugar que realmente ocupan en el evento, por Harry James Potter?

Hermione estaba parada a un lado, junto a Sirius, vestida con una elegante túnica roja, con su cabello marrón elegantemente enrollado en un moño, sus ojos marrón canela ligeramente pintados con rimel, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por el sentimiento que le daba ver a su amigo casándose. Sorbió por la nariz y habló:

-Yo lo hago- musitó suavemente.

-Y yo- agregó Ron a regañadientes, sabiendo que Harry amaba al hurón y nunca le perdonaría si detenía el evento. No comprendía los sentimientos de Harry pero los respetaba.

Draco no podía apartar los ojos de Harry. Era tan hermoso. No podía creer que ese hermoso joven fuera suyo, que esa increíble criatura también lo amara. Era casi increíble.

-¿Quién entrega a Draco Lucius Malfoy en sagrado matrimonio a Harry James Potter?

-Yo lo hago- dijo Lucius, con voz controlada y tranquila, mirando a Dumbledore con rostro sin expresión, ignorando los divertidos ojos azules. La verdad es que no soportaba al anciano, pero Sirius había insistido en que Albus Dumbledore oficiara la ceremonia, como una vez había hecho con la de los padres de Harry, y Lucius sabía que el chico deseaba seguir los pasos de sus padres.

-¿ Y quiénes atestiguan esta ocasión, usando el lugar que realmente ocupan en el evento, por Draco Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Blaise Zabini, viendo a su amigo con diversión. Podía atestiguar que Draco estaba tomando la decisión correcta. El Veela estaba completa y desesperadamente enamorado de Harry Potter, y sería eternamente feliz siempre y cuando pudiera estar al lado de su pareja.

-Y yo- agregó Matthew suavemente, sonriendo a la pareja.

-Draco, repite después de mí: Llamando a todas estas personas por testigo...

-Llamando a todas estas personas por testigo- declaró Draco con firmeza, girando su rostro completamente hacia Harry, mostrándole que sentía todo lo que decía.

-...que yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter...

-Que yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, te tomo a ti, Harry James mi legítimo esposo...

-Como mi legítimo esposo.

-...para tenerte y sostenerte de hoy en adelante...

-Para tenerte y sostenerte de hoy en adelante.

-...en lo mejor y en lo peor, en la riqueza y en la pobreza...

-En lo mejor y en lo peor, en la riqueza y en la pobreza.

-...en la salud y en la enfermedad...

-En la salud y en la enfermedad.

-...para amarte y cuidarte...

-Para amarte y cuidarte.

-...hasta que la muerte nos separe...

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Harry, repite después de mí...

Draco observó mientras Harry repetía los mismos votos, sus verdes ojos firmemente fijos en los propios mientras hablaba suavemente, la honestidad en su voz haciendo que Draco sintiera como si jamás pudiera volver a ser tan feliz como era en ese momento. Deseaba más que nada poder enredar sus brazos alrededor de su pareja, arrastrándolo más cerca, pero luchó contra la urgencia, sabiendo que pronto podría expresarle su amor de una manera más contundente.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- terminó Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando tras sus anteojos de media luna mientras se giraba hacia Lucius, quien estaba parado con orgullo al lado de su hijo, vestido con un conjunto idéntico, el largo cabello rubio perfectamente acomodado sobre sus hombros, la cabeza alzada con arrogancia.

-¿Los anillos?

Lucius abrió una pequeña caja que había estado sosteniendo en la mano y sacó dos anillos a juego, que Draco había diseñado y mandado a hacer especialmente para este evento. Eran de oro, una banda lisa sin decoración alguna, lo cual sorprendió a Harry que había esperado algo más elaborado, similar al resto de la joyería Malfoy.

-Yo bendigo estos anillos por el poder que me ha sido otorgado- Dumbledore sonrió, ondeando su varita sobre los anillos y convocando una luz blanca que los rodeó por un momento antes de apagarse tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Draco levantó uno de los anillos y tomo la mano izquierda de Harry, maravillándose de cuan pequeña era en comparación con la suya. Acarició la suave piel tiernamente con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara ligeramente.

-Draco, repite después de mí: Harry James Potter, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad...

-Harry James Potter, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad.

-...y de que nuestro amor permanecerá tan intacto como este anillo, sin comienzo ni final...

-Y de que nuestro amor permanecerá tan intacto como este anillo, sin comienzo ni final- terminó Draco, mirando a Harry fijamente mientras deslizaba el anillo firmemente en el dedo de su pareja, con un gesto posesivo.

-Harry, repite conmigo: Draco Lucius Malfoy, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad...

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad.

-...y de que nuestro amor permanecerá tan intacto como este anillo, sin comienzo ni final...

-Y de que nuestro amor permanecerá tan intacto como este anillo, sin comienzo ni final.

Harry empujó el otro anillo en el dedo de Draco, sonriéndole suavemente mientras lo hacía, mirando directo en los brillantes ojos plateados, observando el amor que allí había y no se arrepintió. Deseaba hacer esto. Deseaba casarse y enlazarse con Draco.

-Y ahora los declaro esposo y esposo. Pueden besarse.

Draco instantáneamente enroscó su brazo alrededor de Harry, atrayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo, algo que había deseado hacer desde que vio entrar a su nuevo esposo. Harry rió ligeramente, comprendiendo las acciones del Veela, y levantando la cabeza. En lugar del beso apasionado que había esperado, Draco besó sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos, vertiendo todo su amor en ese sencillo acto, y dejándolo sin respiración cuando se alejó.

-Te amo- susurró Draco en su oído, acariciando la suave piel con la nariz.

--Yo también te amo- repitió Harry, con todo su corazón.

Los invitados aplaudieron frenéticamente cuando Draco se inclinó para otro beso. Hermione se llevó su pañuelo a los ojos, sorbiendo, e ignoró a Ron, quien estaba rodando los ojos ante sus acciones. Sirius parpadeó para detener sus propias lágrimas, consciente de que acababa de entregar al muchacho que consideraba como un hijo.

Molly Weasley, quien estaba sentada adelante, rodeada de su familia, sopló su nariz, antes de mirar a sus hijos, que reían sin disimular. De verdad, pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos crecían demasiado rápido, ¡y Harry lucía encantador con su túnica nueva!

°°°°°°°

La fiesta estaba muy bien. El Gran Comedor, que había sido decorado con lilas y rosas blancas, estaba inundado con la risa de la gente, que estaban dispersas alrededor de las diferentes mesas o bailando en la pista de baile. Harry estaba sentado en el regazo de Draco, ante la diversión general, mientras hablaba con Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus.

Narcissa estaba hablando con varios invitados, animándolos a comer, mientras evitaba que los niños más pequeños bebieran champagne, que había sido suministrado generosamente, sin reparar en el costo. Lucius hablaba quedamente con Severus Snape, quien escuchaba atentamente, los ojos oscuros fijos en varios estudiantes traviesos, su sonrisa sarcástica fija firmemente en su lugar.

-La ceremonia fue encantadora- comentó Hermione.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. "_Chicas_" pensó. Siempre eran emotivas en cosas como las bodas. ¿Por qué tenían que llorar cuando eran felices? Dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a comprenderlas. "_No me asombra que Harry se haya casado con un tío" _pensó divertido, "_Si yo no tuviera debilidad por las chicas haría lo mismo"_

-Se pasó todo el tiempo llorando- comentó Ron tranquilamente.

Harry rió, inclinándose contra el pecho de Draco. No podía creerlo. Estaba casado. ¡Casado! A los dieciseis y con el chico que amaba. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año antes que iba a estar casado con Draco Malfoy, un Veela, y profundamente enamorado de él, lo hubiera enviado a que le examinaran la cabeza.

-¡Yo no!- se enfadó Hermione.

-No mientas- replicó Ron.

-¡No lo hice!

-No peleen- los regañó Harry, haciendo que se ruborizaran.

Encontraba esto muy dulce. Todavía negaban sus sentimientos mutuos, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, pero seguían desesperadamente enamorados. Él sabía que por el momento era preferible no intervenir. Su experiencia con Narcissa le había enseñado eso. Simplemente debía dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso.

-Los anillos son hermosos- comentó Remus, inclinándose para examinar sus anillos a juego.

-Están grabados con las primeras palabras que nos dijimos uno al otro antes de la ceremonia- Draco sonrió, claramente encantado de tener a Harry como esposo. No había sido capaz de dejar de reír desde el servicio, especialmente ahora que Harry estaba felizmente acurrucado contra su regazo.

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Ron curioso.

Harry se ruborizó. No quería herir los sentimientos de Ron o hace que se sintiera mal, pero sentía que era algo privado entre Draco y él. Sabía que nunca se quitaría su anillo, así que solamente Draco y él sabrían lo que había grabado en su interior.

-Eso es privado- dijo Draco sonriendo-. Entre el señor Potter Malfoy y yo

Harry enrojeció, girando su cabeza para sonreír a Draco. No deseaba perder completamente su antiguo nombre ya que era el único heredero Potter; no quería permitir que el apellido Potter desapareciera. Sentía que le debía a sus padres mantener el apellido Potter vivo, especialmente cuando comenzara a concebir.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba por su nuevo nombre, y sentía que era un gesto extrañamente romántico que el primero en hacerlo hubiera sido su nuevo esposo. Draco le sonrió, estirando el brazo para acariciar su mejilla.

-¡Awww!- arrulló China, apareciendo de repente.

Draco la miró con furia, preguntándose si algún día maduraría lo suficiente como para dejar de burlarse de Harry y de él. Sabía que ella no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero era cada vez más irritante que sus momentos privados fueran interrumpidos por ella o sus dos hermanas.

°°°°°°

Seamus había estado todo el día esperando una oportunidad para hablar con Harry en privado, pero el muchacho había estado rodeado de gente constantemente, principalmente por Draco, quien había rehusado separarse de su nuevo esposo, su brazo rodeando posesivamente la delgada cintura de Harry y éste, quien estaba claramente feliz de tener al rubio cerca, se limitaba a sonreír ante sus actos.

Observó cuando Harry se levantó para buscar una copa de champagne. El Gryffindor bebía, y mientras sus ojos recorrían los invitados que charlaban una sonrisa brotó en la esquina de sus labios. No había notado a Seamus, para diversión del chico irlandés, quien tosió para llamar su atención.

-Hola, Seamus- Harry sonrió, sorprendido al ver al muchacho tan cerca cuando no había notado su presencia.

-Te ves grandioso- dijo Seamus con honestidad, mirando a Harry con admiración. Él tenía razón, Harry estaba verdaderamente hermoso, y podía comprender la posesividad de Draco. Seamus sabía que si él hubiera sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para atrapar el corazón del chico de ojos verdes, no hubiera dejado que se alejara de su vista por miedo a perderlo.

Harry se ruborizó con el cumplido, todavía inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante Seamus. Sabía que el otro chico se preocupaba profundamente por él, y no quería herirlo. Sin embargo, estaba casado con Draco, por no mencionar que no deseaba provocar otra escena, especialmente el día de su boda.

Seamus sintió la incertidumbre de Harry y comprendió. Observó a Draco, quien estaba escudriñando el salón en busca de su pareja y lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando los ojos del chico vagaron sobre ellos, aparentemente sin notarlos. No quería que el Veela le lanzara una maldición.

-Es en serio- Seamus sonrió-. Pero no le digas a tu esposo que lo dije. De alguna forma dudo que lo apreciaría.

-Gracias- murmuró Harry, claramente incómodo.

Seamus rió entre dientes. Sabía que Harry era muy inseguro respecto a su apariencia física y encontraba divertido verlo ruborizarse. Podía predecir que dentro de diez años todavía seguiría ruborizándose ante un cumplido similar.

-Acostúmbrate a los cumplidos, Harry; estoy seguro que recibirás muchos- bromeó Seamus.

-¿Querías algo?- lo interrumpió Harry, pero sus ojos sonrientes le indicaban a Seamus que no deseaba sonar grosero.

Seamus comprendió. Harry sencillamente estaba incómodo con su apariencia, aunque no sabía por qué. Su amigo era una de las criaturas más increíbles que había conocido jamás. Draco Malfoy era un hombre afortunado, especialmente esa noche.

-Quería desearte toda la suerte- dijo Seamus alegremente.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí- contestó Harry honestamente.

-Te quiero, Harry.

Harry apartó la mirada, no deseaba herir a Seamus porque era su amigo, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Nunca podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. Estaba desesperadamente enamorado de Draco y siempre lo estaría, y nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro su reciente matrimonio.

-Cálmate. Te quiero, por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pero no estoy enamorado de ti... he encontrado a alguien...

Harry lo miró con los ojos brillantes, no esperando oír eso. Se relajó, dándose cuenta que Seamus ya no lo deseaba de esa manera. Si se lo estaba contando, quería decir que era algo más que una de sus aventuras habituales. Sabía que su amigo deseaba estabilidad, una relación afectiva, y esperaba que la hubiera conseguido. Seamus se lo merecía.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, claramente feliz por su amigo.

-Sí.

-¿Quién?- interrogó, curioso sobre quién habría atraído la atención de Seamus.

-Blaise Zabini.

-¿Blaise?- repitió Harry, con evidente sorpresa

-Sí...él está bien una vez que lo conoces. Pero no se lo digas todavía a nadie, Harry, ¡se supone que es un secreto! Sólo quería que tú fueses el primero en saberlo- Seamus enrojeció.

-Estoy feliz por ti- murmuró Harry, comprendiendo que a Seamus le gustaba Blaise sinceramente y no quería exponer su relación.

-Gracias, Harry.

Seamus se giró para irse, con su sempiterna sonrisa, cuando Harry lo detuvo. Miró a los ojos del joven irlandés por un momento, notando la confusión en ellos. Sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, dejando a Seamus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

°°°°°°

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Varios invitados estaban borrachos, luego de haber intentado terminar con las provisiones de alcohol, y abiertamente lo miraban con lujuria, elevando sugerentemente las cejas y mirando a Draco antes de romper en estallidos de risa. Era evidente que estaban discutiendo sobre su noche de bodas, algo que debería ser un tema privado entre Draco y él. No quería que ellos conversaran sobre eso. Lo contaminaban.

Harry se deslizó fuera del regazo de Draco, sonriéndole al Veela quien levantó sus interrogantes ojos para encontrar los de él y le dijo que iba al baño antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, dejando a Draco con Remus, Sirius y Lucius Malfoy, quien se había unido a la conversación más temprano.

Pretendió ignorar las miradas que eran lanzadas en su dirección, y cerro sus brazos alrededor de si mismo, como si así se protegiera de sus miradas lujuriosas. Hizo su camino rápidamente hasta las puertas, caminando presuroso ya que sabía que Draco iría a buscarlo si tardaba demasiado.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Draco lo desea...- siseó Millicent, observando a Harry con ojos brillantes.

-Sí... de un flaco golfillo Gryffindor se convirtió en un bastardo sexy con ese traje, ¿cierto?- Marcus Flint sonrió, observando a Harry mientras se movía entre los invitados.

Pansy bufó, en evidente desacuerdo. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Harry de forma despectiva, preguntándose por qué demonios Draco lo había elegido por encima de ella. Ella era una mujer de sangre pura, voluptuosa, atractiva, y había sido entrenada desde su nacimiento para convertirse en la esposa de un rico miembro de la aristocracia. Potter ni siquiera sabía cómo ser un anfitrión, pensó rencorosa, y de hecho todo el trabajo había recaído en Narcissa.

No podía creer que Lucius Malfoy hubiera aceptado ese enlace. Siempre había asumido que Lucius deseaba que ella se casara con su hijo. ¿Por qué motivos el Mortífago principal apoyaría el matrimonio de su hijo con el enemigo número uno del Señor Oscuro? No tenía sentido, a menos que fuera un plan para asesinar a Harry Potter, cosa que ella no descartaba en Voldemort.

-¡Es feo!- lloriqueó, curvando los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Awww...Pansy, tú sólo estás diciendo eso porque te robó al hombre- comentó despectivo Michael Anderson.

Pansy lloriqueó de nuevo, el comentario estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad para su gusto. Siempre había considerado a Draco como suyo, desde que los habían presentado siendo niños, y sus parientes la habían alentado a tratar de conquistar al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, deseando fusionar sus familias y fortunas.

-No veo el atractivo.

-Imagínalo...- ronroneó Marcus.

-¿Qué imagine qué?- bufó Pansy.

-Potter... carne cremosa sin marcar... clavado en una cama... sobre sábanas de seda blanca... sus ojos abiertos con curiosidad... el cuerpo dispuesto a ser tocado... probado... tomado...- dijo Marcus con lujuria, sus ojos desenfocados mientras lo imaginaba.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía alguien encontrar atractivo a Potter? ¿El horrible Potter con la cicatriz en la frente, labios delgados, cuerpo esquelético y cabello desordenado? Vale, el muchacho tenía un par de ojos lindos, tenía que admitirlo, y se los envidiaba, había algo interesante en los ojos verde esmeralda, pero el chico no era exactamente bello.

-No seas asqueroso. Además, el blanco no es su color.

-Lo es...- defendió Michael.

-Virgen- convino Marcus.

-¿Virgen?- Millicent parpadeó, uniéndose a la conversación arrastrando la voz.

-Por supuesto, Potter es virgen... nunca ha sido poseído... o tocado... completamente puro hasta esta noche... Draco es un bastardo afortunado...- explicó Marcus.

-Sí... yo haría cualquier cosa por tomar su lugar esta noche- asintió Michael.

-¿Entonces Draco lo desea porque es virgen? ¿Qué hay tan bueno en eso? ¡Él no sabe nada!

Pansy sabía que se esperaba que las muchachas provenientes de familias de sangre pura llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio, pero siempre y cuando nadie lo averiguara, en tanto su nombre permaneciera limpio de una mala reputación, el sexo era disfrutado con libertad. No entendía qué podía haber de atractivo en los vírgenes; eran negados y no sabían cómo complacer a sus parejas.

A Draco nunca antes le había gustado tener parejas inexpertas pues lo encontraba fastidioso, ¿entonces por qué se sentía atraído hacia Potter? ¿Qué había tan especial en el chico que tenía tanta gente lujuriosa tras él? No podía comprenderlo.

Michael y Marcus miraron a Pansy como si estuviera demente.

-Casarse con alguien virgen es lo mejor que se puede hacer. Tú eres mujer y por eso no entiendes... Potter nunca ha estado con nadie así que no es mercancía usada. Él será de Draco y sólo suyo... de nadie más. Draco podrá enseñarle todo, lo que sea...

-Puro- convino Michael.

-Perfecto- resumió Marcus.

Marcus miró en derredor, al lugar en que la delgada figura de Harry caminaba entre sus invitados, saludando a quienes conocía, de regreso a donde había dejado a Draco y sin padrino, sin notar que su esposo ya no se encontraba allí.

-Imaginen ese culito inclinado sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas...- comentó Marcus.

-Sugiero que cierres la boca antes que yo arranque esa parte de tu cuerpo, que obviamente deseas usar en mi pareja- siseó con furia una voz familiar.

Marcus tragó, reconociendo quien era, y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los furiosos ojos plateados de Draco. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron supo que estaba en graves problemas. Pansy casi había resultado asesinada por golpear a Harry, pero ahora sí parecía que alguien iba a ser asesinado por hacer comentarios lujuriosos sobre él.

-Draco...

-¿Sorprendido?- siseó Draco, acercándose peligrosamente, su varita dando vueltas entre sus dedos. No lo había creído cuando Blaise le había comentado así que decidió venir a investigar por si mismo, sólo para descubrir que el otro Slytherin le había dicho la verdad. Apenas podía contenerse para no lanzarles un Avada Kedavra junto ahí y en ese momento.

Varios invitados se alejaron de él, sabiendo que el enfado de Draco significaba problemas. La mayoría habían sido testigos de su ira en la última reunión que habían dado los Malfoy, cuando Seamus Finnegan había bailado con Harry Potter, y no querían terminar involucrados o en el extremo final de un maleficio extraviado.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, Draco. Era solo una charla, de verdad... ¡no lo tocamos!- se defendió Michael.

-¡Ustedes no tienen por qué charlar sobre él en primer lugar!- espetó Draco, absolutamente indignado ante el pensamiento de que alguien, aparte de él mismo, pensara de su pareja de esa manera. Harry era suyo... y de nadie más. ¡Nadie más tenía derecho ni siquiera a mirarlo de esa manera!

Lo pagarían.

°°°°°

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Harry, sentándose en el asiento que el rubio había dejado vacío, y preguntándose a dónde habría desaparecido su esposo. Esperaba que no hubiera ido a buscarlo. Notó que Blaise Zabini estaba sentado al lado de Lucius y lo saludó con la cabeza, recordando que era un amigo de Draco, y aparentemente el nuevo novio de Seamus.

Blaise sonrió malvadamente, elevando su copa a guisa de saludo, y tomando un sorbo antes de considerar responder la pregunta que nadie parecía querer contestar, no que él pudiera culparlos.

-Lidiando con unos invitados. Dijo suavemente.

Harry frunció el ceño. Draco no se había movido para hablar con los invitados en toda la noche, a menos que ellos hubieran hecho el esfuerzo de llegar hasta él. Había preferido quedarse con Harry, con sus brazos rodeando posesivamente la cintura de su pareja. ¿Qué había provocado que el Veela se convirtiera de repente en el anfitrión de la noche?

-¿Por qué?

Remus y Sirius se movieron incómodos, era claro que no deseaban contestar a su persistente ahijado. Sirius sabía que Harry se pondría furioso si descubría que su esposo había ido a defender su honor, y mirando el rostro de Remus decidió pretender que no había oído la pregunta.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Harry de nuevo.

-Nada- mintió Lucius suavemente, y Harry casi se convenció, hasta que Blaise decidió decirle la verdad.

-Estaban hablando sobre tu noche de bodas- Blaise sonrió con malicia.

Harry enrojeció. Así que Draco había escuchado y visto el modo en que sus invitados le observaban. De repente recordó la reacción que Draco había tenido hacia Seamus y Caitlin, e hizo una mueca, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Draco había ido a resolverlo? Reprimió con dificultad un gemido de horror, imaginando la escena que su esposo estaría montando en ese momento.

-¿Qué?

-Y a Draco no le gusto su apreciación de tus dones...

-Tranquilo, Blaise- Lucius habló bruscamente, mirando al chico con frialdad. Hubiera sido mejor si Harry permanecía ignorante. Sabía que el muchacho intentaría encontrar a su esposo y convencerlo de que controlara su temperamento violento. Personalmente, él hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en el lugar de Draco. Eso era irrespetuosa, y Harry era un Malfoy, y sería tratado con el respeto que su posición social merecía.

-¿Qué dones?- inquirió Harry, ignorando a Lucius y todavía sin comprender. ¿Había tenido la idea equivocada?

Blaise le hizo señas a Harry para que se inclinara más cerca de él y el chico obedeció antes que Sirius o Remus pudieran detenerlo, encontrándose con los maliciosos ojos oscuros de Blaise.

-Estaban comentando sobre tu próxima entrega de virginidad.

-¡Detente, Blaise!- ordenó Lucius, mirándolo gélidamente.

Blaise sonrió, tomando otro sorbo de su firewhiskey. Encontraba toda la escena hilarante, y la horrorizada cara de Harry no tenía precio. Sólo podía imaginar el daño que Draco estaría haciendo y deseaba haber ido a observar.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

-Maldiciéndolos.

-¿Dónde?- bufó Harry, levantándose.

-Cerca del recipiente de ponche.

Sirius trató de aferrar el brazo de Harry pero fue demasiado tarde. Harry había desaparecido. Sirius lanzó una imprecación, mirando a Blaise con enojo, sin poder entender por qué el otro chico le había dicho a Harry. No era necesario que lo supiera.

-¿Por qué diablos le dijiste eso?- preguntó.

-Diversión – Blaise sonrió, apurando su vaso

°°°°°°  
  
-Dame una buena razón por la que no debería matarlos- siseó Draco, deseando hacer precisamente eso.

-¡Somos tus amigos!

-¡Estaban hablando de mi pareja como si fuera una vulgar prostituta! ¡Harry es mi pareja, y no le han mostrado ni el mínimo de respeto que se merece como tal! ¡Él es un Malfoy, mi esposo, y es un comportamiento inaceptable que hablen de mi pareja en esos términos!

-¡No hablábamos en serio!

-¡No me mientas!- rugió Draco, levantando la varita de manera amenazadora.

-¡Draco, detente!

Draco giró la cabeza y se encontró con los desesperados ojos verdes de Harry. Su mirada se suavizó inmediatamente, especialmente al ver el reproche en la de su pareja, para gran alivio de Marcus y Michael. Sabían que Harry era el único capaz de calmar al Veela cuando perdía el control.

-¿Cuál es el problema, amor?- preguntó suavemente, no deseando que Harry supiera que había estado haciendo, aunque fuera bastante obvio.

Harry sonrió, bajando los párpados ligeramente de la manera que sabía Draco adoraba, y acercándose un poquito, impregnando al otro chico con su esencia. Funcionó. Draco lo miró solícito, los muchachos a quienes había estado amenazando momentáneamente olvidados por la presencia de su pareja.

-Quiero bailar.

Draco vaciló, era evidente que no sabía cómo decirle que estaba a punto de maldecir a los muchachos por hablar de su esposo en un lenguaje menos que apropiado. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Harry que regresara con Sirius cuando vio la súplica en sus verdes ojos. Suspiró antes de asentir, sabiendo que había descubierto la verdad y no deseaba una escena. No pudo evitarlo, así que cedió. Harry se veía tan hermoso, y no quería arruinar el día de su boda, un día que recordarían eternamente, como ya había arruinado la fiesta de compromiso.

-Por supuesto, amor- sonrió suavemente, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Harry, maravillado de cuan delgado estaba.

Harry se relajó visiblemente antes de inclinarse y besar su mejilla agradeciendo su comportamiento, sabiendo que el Veela había expresado una enorme cantidad de auto-control en su esfuerzo por no maldecir a sus invitados. No que a Harry le hubiera importado, personalmente pensaba que se lo merecían, y si hubiera sido cualquier otro día habría dejado que Draco los castigara. Sin embargo, éste era su día, y no quería que nada lo estropeara, aunque comprendiera bien las acciones de Draco.

-Me gusta esta canción- murmuró, tomando la mano de Draco y arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile. Había insistido que esa noche se tocara tanto música Muggle como canciones del mundo mágico. Harry estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes y deseaba que todo el mundo los conociera. Su madre había sido hija de Muggles, y él había sido criado por Muggles. Aún cuando los Dursley no le gustaran particularmente, sabía que la mayoría de los Muggles eran gente amable.

Tarareó junto con la música, esperando que la canción comenzara a sonar. Era una canción que había sonado repetidamente durante el verano y a Harry había terminado por gustarle.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?   
If you're no the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
I never know what the future bring,  
But I know you are here with me now.  
We'll make it through,  
And I hope that you're the one that I share my life with...  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it. I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

¿Si no eres el único entonces por qué mi alma se siente hoy alegre?

¿Si no eres el único entonces por qué mi mano encaja en la tuya de este modo?

¿Si no eres mío entonces por que tu corazón responde a mi llamado?

¿Si no eres mío tendría la fuerza paras soportar todo?

Nunca supe lo que me depararía el futuro,

Pero sé que ahora estás aquí conmigo.

Lo lograremos,

Y espero que tu seas aquel con quien comparta mi vida...

Y no quiero escaparme, pero no puedo soportar. No entiendo.

¿Si no fui hecho para ti, entonces por que mi corazón me dice que sí?

¿Hay algún modo en que pueda permanecer en tus brazos?

Draco envió a Marcus y a Michael una mirada de advertencia antes de rodear a su esposo con sus brazos. Harry se recostó contra su pecho y pronto comenzaron a olvidar la gente que los rodeaba, felices de estar uno con el otro, Harry presionado contra el firme pecho de Draco.  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why you're so far away,  
But I know this much is true,  
We'll make it through,  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with,  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
And I pray you're the one I build my home with.  
I hope I love you all my life.¿Si no te necesito entonces por qué lloro en mi cama?

¿Si no te necesito por qué tu nombre resuena en mi cabeza?

¿Si no eres para mí entonces por qué esta distancia mutila mi vida?

¿Si no eres para mí, entonces por qué te sueño como mi esposa?

No sé por qué estás tan lejos,

Pero sé que esto es verdadero,

Lo lograremos,

Y espero que tú seas aquel con quien comparta mi vida,

Y deseo que seas con quien yo muera,

Y rezo porque seas con quien construya mi hogar.

Espero amarte toda mi vida.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar notar que esa canción reflejaba sus pensamientos luego de recibir su Herencia, cuando había descubierto quién era su pareja y no tenía idea de cómo conquistarlo. El insistente pensamiento de ir con Harry Potter y decirle 'tú eres mi pareja, te amo y quiero casarme contigo' había sido ridículo.

Al principio había tratado de negarlo, enamorándose de Harry cada vez con más desesperación en el proceso, hasta que su sangre Veela no pudo soportar la separación más tiempo y se había visto obligado a acudir con Albus Dumbledore en solicitud de ayuda, sabiendo que aunque no soportaba al hombre, era un blanco fácil para el romance, y estaría feliz de ayudarlo, si con eso podía entrometerse y manipular a Draco para que se pusiera de su lado.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it. I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
'Cause I miss you body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away,  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.  
'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right,  
And although I can't be with you tonight,  
And know that my heart is by your side.

Y no quiero escaparme, pero no puedo soportar. No entiendo.

¿Si no fui hecho para ti, entonces por que mi corazón me dice que sí?

¿Hay algún modo en que pueda permanecer en tus brazos?

Pues extraño tu cuerpo y tu alma, con tanta fuerza que me deja sin aliento

Y respiro en mi corazón y rezo por la fuerza para resistir hoy.

Pues te amo sin importar si es correcto o incorrecto,

Y aunque no pueda estar contigo esta noche,

Sé que mi corazón estará a tu lado.

Draco sabía que su relación había estado mal al principio. Sabía que toda la situación estaba contra ellos. Draco era hijo del hombre que era la mano derecha de Voldemort, y no había nada que Voldemort deseara más que matar a Harry Potter y terminar con lo que había sido incapaz de hacer la primera vez, y cada vez que se habían encontrado desde entonces, para su gran frustración.

Draco se había convertido en el rival de Harry, molesto cuando el otro muchacho había rehusado su amistad. Después se dio cuenta que esa no era la manera de comportarse. Había aprendido a actuar de ese modo para mantener el apellido Malfoy. En ningún momento había entrado en su mente que Harry pudiera no entender su educación, y considerarlo arrogante.

Por años se había arrepentido de eso, y el sentimiento había aumentado al darse cuenta que Harry Potter, el muchacho que aparentemente lo odiaba, el joven que sería más difícil de seducir, era su pareja. La ironía del asunto no había pasado desapercibida a Draco.

Abrazó a Harry más fuerte, respirando el intoxicante aroma de su pareja, tratando de asegurarse de que estaba allí y nunca lo abandonaría. El pensamiento de que su esposo desapareciera era algo que temía por sobre todas las cosas. Harry significaba más para él que cualquier miembro de su familia, incluyendo sus padres, a quienes amaba incondicionalmente, pero Harry...Harry era su vida.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it. I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Y no quiero escaparme, pero no puedo soportar. No entiendo.

¿Si no fui hecho para ti, entonces por que mi corazón me dice que sí?

¿Hay algún modo en que pueda permanecer en tus brazos?

-Potter ha hecho un buen trabajo, lo tiene enrollado en su dedo meñique- jadeó Marcus, observando a la pareja con el rostro visiblemente aliviado

Pansy bufó. Sabía que su encaprichamiento con Potter no le causaría más que problemas. Miraba con malicia a la pareja bailando, odiando el hecho de que sus sueños infantiles hubieran sido rotos por Potter. El muchacho era apenas afortunado de que ella temía a su esposo. Después de experimentar el antagonismo de Draco dirigido hacia su persona, Pansy no estaba dispuesta a repetir la experiencia en algún tiempo cercano.

-Sí- convino Michael, lanzando a la muchacha una maliciosa mirada.

°°°°°°

-¿Hiciste sus maletas?- preguntó Draco suavemente, observando con cautela a Harry, quien estaba hablando con Ron y Hermione.

Sirius asintió. Había empacado los artículos que Harry necesitaría para su luna de miel la noche anterior, luego que Harry cayó en un sueño agotador. El muchacho había necesitado descanso; estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Los mandamos a la Mansión por la red floo.

Draco sonrió, agradecido. Sabía que en un principio Sirius había objetado su relación con Harry, y también sabía que había estado a punto de matarlo después que él casi había violado a Harry, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por Remus. El sólo pensamiento de lo que había estado a punto de hacer hizo que Draco palideciera y sintiera náuseas.

-Gracias.

-De nada- murmuró Sirius, viendo el deleite en el rostro de Harry y el brillo en los ojos verdes y sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sirius estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se detuvo, mirando a Draco severamente. Necesitaba saber que podía desechar sus preocupaciones. No sería capaz de dormir a menos que estuviera seguro de que Harry no resultaría dañado. Sabía que Draco lo amaba, pero era muy fácil herir a quienes amabas.

-Sé gentil con él o te mataré- dijo Sirius finalmente, pensando cada palabra que decía. Lo haría, por Harry.

Draco asintió, sabiendo lo que el animago quería decir, y sin culparlo en absoluto. Harry era una contradicción. Aparentaba ser el héroe poderoso que se esperaba que fuera, pero cuando lo conocías podías ver la vulnerabilidad que lo rodeaba como una capa.

-Nunca lo heriría- afirmó Draco, deseando tranquilizar al adulto.

-Bien.

Fue en ese momento que Draco comprendió por qué el Ministerio había pensado que Draco era capaz de matar. El hombre era positivamente temible cuando se ponía solemne, sus ojos azul oscuro se estrechaban hasta convertirse en dos líneas en el severo rostro. Sirius Black iría con gusto a Azkaban por proteger a su ahijado. Después de toda había intentado matar a Peter Pettigrew e ido a Azkaban riendo, creyendo que había ejecutado la venganza adecuado por las muertes de su mejor amigo y su esposa.

°°°°°°°

Se habían hecho arreglos para que, como luna de miel, Draco y Harry pasaran una semana en la Mansión, donde podrían estar solos y al mismo tiempo resguardados por las protecciones del vengativo Voldemort. Lucius y Narcissa se quedaían en una villa que usaban con frecuencia para que la pareja disfrutara de la privacidad que necesitaban para su enlace, y se acostumbraran a los efectos que dicho enlace podría tener sobre su relación.

Harry estaba parado en la oficina de Dumbledore, rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos y familiares, así como su nuevo esposo. Draco estaba parado a su lado, observando a su pareja abrazar a todos y despedirse antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry, curioso. Draco había rehusado decirle sin importar cuántas veces hubiera preguntado, o intentado persuadirlo.

-La Mansión.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Oh- Harry lanzó una cautelosa Mirada a Lucius y Narcissa, sintiéndose claramente incómodo. No quería quejarse, pero la idea de consumar su relación con sus nuevos suegros tan cerca no era muy placentera, particularmente porque aún no confiaba completamente en Narcissa.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Lucius-. Tienen el lugar para ustedes solos.

Harry se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que ya lo tenían todo planeado. Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado. La situación de por si ya era bastante incómoda sin tener que preocuparse porque alguno de sus suegros interrumpiera un momento íntimo.

-Gracias- murmuró avergonzad.

-Felicitaciones- gritaron todos, mientras Harry lanzaba un puñado de polvos floo en el fuego antes de gritar su destino y desapareciera.

Draco pronto lo siguió, ansioso por estar con su pareja en la privacidad de su hogar, y anhelando lo que seguiría esa noche. Después de todo, había estado aguardando ese momento por un larg tiempo.

°°°°°°

-¿Te dije cuan hermoso luces hoy?- ronroneó Draco, empujando a Harry hacia el interior de su habitación.

Ya no podía esperar. Había pasado los últimos meses intentando controlar sus deseos y contenerse para no clamar por su pareja y ahora que no había más barreras ni obstáculos que evitaran su unión, necesitaban saber que Harry también la deseaba. Necesitaba hacer suyo a Harry por fin. Su sangre Veela pulsaba en sus venas, urgiéndolo a tocar, probar y amar a su pareja.

-¿Hermoso?- repitió Harry claramente incrédulo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Hermoso- reafirmó Draco, adelantándose y desatando con facilidad el cordón que ataba la lujosa túnica alrededor de los delgados hombros de Harry, ante la necesidad de ver el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

-Pero yo no...- protestó Harry.

-Tan hermoso... grandioso... como un ángel...provocándome...- Murmuró Draco, deslizando la túnica de los hombros de su compañero hasta que cayó formando un charco de seda plateada a sus pies, conteniendo la respiración ante la visión.

Harry se estremeció, sintiendo la necesidad de Draco a través del enlace. Podía sentir la atracción magnética aún con más fuerza que antes, urgiéndolo a entregarse, a permitirle a Draco culminar con su relación. Harry también lo deseaba. Deseaba a Draco. Deseaba entregarse a él.

-Esos muchachos... estaban hablando de ti... de cuanto ansiaban estar en mi posición justo ahora...- divagó Draco, los ojos plateados mirando a Harry con tan hambrienta posesividad que hizo que el moreno parpadeara sorprendido. Lo encontraba tan dulce-. Y por lo menos tengo que admitir que ellos tienen un gusto exquisito, pero nunca tendrán oportunidad de tocarte- gruñó el Veela, los ojos encendidos.

Desabotonó expertamente la camisa de Harry, apartando la seda de los cremosos hombros para dejarla caer encima de la túnica. Harry inmovilizó las manos que se movían hacia sus pantalones, sonriendo ante la urgencia del Veela, mientras Draco permitió a regañadientes que su pareja le hiciera lo mismo hasta que ambos estuvieron con el pecho desnudo, las parpadeantes llamas del fuego lanzando un cálido brillo dorado a sus pieles desnudas.

-Eres tan hermoso, Draco. ¿Qué viste en mí?- preguntó Harry en voz alta, comparando sus cuerpos.

Draco era increíblemente bello. Estaba perfectamente formado con sus hombros anchos, brazos y torso musculoso, pezones rosados y caderas estrechas. Un mínimo rastro de vello dorado cubría su cuerpo, tan fino que era casi imposible verlo. La mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que Draco era un Veela; olvidaba que era una de las más bellas criaturas del mundo mágico.

-Todo- murmuró Draco, la voz ronca por la necesidad.

Los pantalones de Harry pronto siguieron al resto de las ropas, y él pateó sus zapatos y medias de forma que se quedó parado sólo con unos boxers de seda blanca que Sirius le había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Era obvio que el animago había enfatizado el color de la ropa de Harry para que Draco recordara que el muchacho era inexperto.

Aun cuando habían tocado sus cuerpos uno al otro antes, nunca habían ido más allá que un toque con las manos. Draco nunca había tocado la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry con sus labios. Había deseado retener la experiencia para este día y anhelaba descubrir las reacciones de su esposo ante esta nueva sensación. El Gryffindor era increíblemente sensible al toque, probablemente debido a que no muchas personas lo habían tocado con amor, y jamás como amante, excepto Draco.

Harry desvistió cuidadosamente a Draco hasta que quedó sólo con su boxers negro y el rubio se tomó su tiempo para maravillarse de cuan opuestos eran. Harry era oscuro pero inocente, mientras él era claro pero para nada inocente. Eran contradictorios en sus colores, la pareja perfecta.

-¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó, necesitando la tranquilidad de que Harry no tenía miedo.

-Siempre- prometió Harry, sintiéndolo. No tenía temor. Deseaba a Draco tanto como Draco lo deseaba a él. Deseaba ir más allá de las caricias de las manos provocativas, sin importan cuanto placer le hubieran dado. Quería que Draco le hiciera el amor.

°°°°°

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Draco colocó cuidadosamente a Harry en una posición más cómoda sobre las sábanas de seda, colocando una almohada bajo sus caderas para apoyar el cuerpo de su amor. Harry lo observaba con sus verdes ojos, los párpados ligeramente caídos con timidez, mientras se reunía con la mirada de Draco con recato. La vista hizo que Draco se excitara aún más, si es que ello era posible.

-Voy a ir lento- le prometió, sabiendo que esta era una experiencia completamente nueva para Harry y que podía herirlo. No quería que la primera experiencia sexual de su pareja fuera dolorosa. Deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él mismo.

Harry asintió, descansando sobre las sábanas de seda, confiando en que el Veela no le haría daño. Draco ya lo había llevado al orgasmo una vez esa noche, al sumergirlo en una maravillosa sensación al ser rodeado por una cálida, húmeda y ansiosa boca, y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y listo para completar el enlace con Draco. El rubio no se había preocupado por su propio placer; en lugar de eso, como era habitual, se había dedicado a hacer feliz a Harry, aún cuando su pareja había tratado de que le permitiera retornarle el placer. Draco lo había silenciado de inmediato, obligándolo a rendirse a sus caricias.

Se tensó ligeramente al sentir como Draco lo tocaba con cuidado en un lugar donde nunca antes había sido tocado. La sensación fue extraña, y de repente sintió tanta necesidad que sintió que estaba vacío. Era casi un dolor sin fondo en la boca del estómago que Harry ansiaba fuera llenado.

Jadeó en voz alta cuando un dedo de Draco lo penetró con cuidado, sintiéndose extrañamente lleno. Se preguntó cómo diablos Draco, que estaba muy bien dotado, iba a ser capaz de entrar en él, pero el pensamiento desapareció rápidamente cuando sintió una repentina sacudida de inesperado placer, y arqueó la espalda para lograr un mayor contacto. Nunca había imaginado que se sentiría tan bien...

-¡Oh!

Draco sonrió ante su reacción, inclinándose para presionar un amoroso beso en los labios de Harry, todavía probando los últimos rastros de su esencia combinado con un gusto que Harry sabía era puramente Draco. El Veela gimió, , empujando su lengua para acariciar la de su pareja, quien en ese momento emitió un suave gemido.

-La próstata- explicó, provocando a su pareja despiadadamente al rozar repetidamente el mismo lugar, observando como los ojos de Harry se dilataban por el placer, la boca roja se abría para dejar escapar palabras incoherentes, los brazos se movían para atraer a Draco más cerca.

-Draco... oh...

Harry se enderezó para besar a Draco, sintiéndose repentinamente desesperado por las irresistibles emociones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Se estremeció y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso antes de comenzar a balbucear numerosas y consecuentes súplicas.

Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba que Draco lo poseyera y la desesperada y casi tormentosa necesidad en los ojos del Veela sólo aumentaba su propia necesidad, buscando también la satisfacción de su pareja. Enterró las uñas en los hombros de Draco tratando de regresar a la realidad, y el rubio siseó con placer, apretando el agarre sobre las caderas de Harry, mientras intentaba controlar de alguna manera el cuerpo que se arqueaba bajo él.

Draco puso sentir como su auto-control se evaporaba rápidamente bajo la presión de la necesidad que explotaba en su interior. El placer era tan intenso... Podía oler el amor y la lujuria en la esencia de Harry, mientras el muchacho estaba hambriento por la falta de liberación, y Draco perecía por satisfacer la petición de su pareja, pero era demasiado pronto...

Sintió el cuerpo de Harry temblar y colocó un tierno beso en la roja mejilla de Harry, deslizando los dedos hacia fuera y acariciando los temblorosos muslos. Harry se quejó por la pérdida, y un sollozo desgarrador salió de sus labios sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Los nervios en su entrada eran un bulto de necesidad. Se sentía increíblemente sensible y suplicaba mentalmente porque lo siguiera tocando mientras distraídamente se preguntaba si podría arreglárselas con la creciente avalancha. Sentía que Draco presionaba tiernos besos a lo largo de su clavícula, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la columna y era atraído hacia otro beso devastador.

El respondió aturdido, jadeando dentro de la boca de Draco cuando éste se deslizó entre sus muslos. Gimió, sabiendo que el momento que había estado deseando y temiendo por igual estaba a punto de llegar. Podía sentir el sudor pegándose a su cuerpo y corriendo por su espalda mientras Draco lo obligaba a esperar hasta el límite antes de ejecutar lo inevitable.

Draco observó el rostro de su pareja y encontró los más asombrosos ojos verdes que había visto, encontrándose desesperadamente perdido en los profundos remolinos. Podía ver el deseo y el amor bullendo allí, pero también podía sentir el persistente miedo por la inexperiencia.

Presionó un beso suave en los labios abiertos de Harry y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja, prometiéndose a si mismo que Harry no experimentaría dolor en su primer encuentro.

-Por favor- susurró Harry.

Ante la sencilla súplica, Draco perdió toda razón.

°°°°°

-Draco- gimió Harry, arqueando la espalda, el cuerpo retorcido como un resorte, esperando por la liberación que Draco estaba intentando aplazar, ante su creciente frustración. Sentía como si hubiera esperado una eternidad y su cuerpo estaba exhausto por la demora. Estaba en los brazos de Draco, el cuerpo desmadejado y los ojos llenos de un tormentoso placer.

Draco luchó por calmarse mientras bajaba la mirada hasta los aturdidos ojos verdes pegados a los suyos, sabiendo que aunque Harry deseaba que incrementara el ritmo, podía dañarlo en el proceso. Había tenido mucho cuidado para no herirlo, deseando que Harry no sintiera otra cosa que placer, y no iba a perder el control ahora.

-Te adoro- jadeó, capturando la boca de Harry en un beso amoroso.

-Yo también te adoro- jadeó Harry, rompiendo el beso para tomar aire, arqueando la espalda y rodeando el cuello de Draco con los brazos buscando apoyo, atrayendo al Veela más cerca en el proceso. Escuchó a Draco gemir, y tensarse, luchando por contener la liberación.

-Siempre- insistió Draco, el sudor empapando el cabello que rozaba el pecho desnudo de Harry.

-Siempre- repitió Harry, apretando su agarre sobre el otro chico mientras una nueva sacudida de placer recorría su sistema.

Estaba inundado. Podía sentir la atracción magnética empujándolo más cerca de Draco... podía sentir al Veela en él... alrededor de él... por todas partes. Cada pulgada de piel hormigueaba deliciosamente. Draco amaba estar rodeándolo... tocándolo... enlazando con su propio corazón...

-¡Draco!- jadeó, sintiendo como el enlace comenzaba a fortalecerse. La sensación era tan abrumadora que Harry supo que muy pronto terminaría. No podía durar mucho más, y él deseaba que continuara y terminara a un tiempo. Nunca antes había experimentado nada igual. Podía sentir el deseo ardiendo en su sangre y aumentando velozmente bajo las atenciones de Draco.

-Te amo- jadeó Draco, luchando por mantener el auto-control, consciente que estaban a punto de culminar t que no podía demorarlo más. Era físicamente imposible, especialmente con el aroma intoxicante de Harry rodeándolo; un aroma que era acentuado por el almizcleño olor a sudor y sexo.

-También te amo- gritó Harry, los aturdidos ojos verdes uniéndose a los desesperados ojos plateados.

-Ahora y siempre- continuó Draco, necesitando resistir un momento más.

-Ahora y siempre- repitió Harry.

Colapsaron a un tiempo, sus ojos muy abierto con la intensidad de las emociones que corrían a través de ellos. El orgasmo había sido tan enérgico que Harry temblaba desesperadamente, su cuerpo sintiéndose completa y totalmente drenado, la piel hormigueando y enfriándose rápidamente, el sudor empapando los cuerpos entrelazados, pegados en un enredo de piernas y brazos, ninguno dispuesto a separarse todavía y los últimos remanentes de liberación escapando de sus cuerpos.

Harry enterró el rostro en el empapado hombro de Draco, suspirando de alegría y alivio mientras su esposo lo rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyándolo y levantando ligeramente sus caderas para separar sus cuerpos cuidadosamente. Una vez separados, Harry se sintió extrañamente vacío, pero completamente satisfecho y lleno al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación estimulante.

-Eso fue asombroso- murmuró Harry somnoliento, los párpados cayendo ligeramente mientras luchaba por conservarlos abiertos. Estaba tan cansado...

-Shhh... duerme- lo arrulló Draco, dándole palmaditas en la zona baja de su espalda, sabiendo que Harry estaba completamente exhausto y con buenas razones. Había sido absolutamente asombroso, y había excedido todas las expectativas de Draco. Harry había sido un compañero muy receptivo y riguroso.

-Hmmm...- murmuró Harry, sus ojos cerrándose, acurrucándose cerca de su nuevo esposo buscando calor. Draco jaló las deshechas sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos fríos, tratando de conservar el calor para que Harry no tuviera frío durante la noche.

-¿Fue como tú deseabas?- preguntó Draco de repente, rompiendo el silencio, pues necesitaba saber si había llenado las expectativas de Harry, de la misma forma que Harry había llenado las suyas.

Harry se sobresaltó, levantando sus ojos verdes ligeramente confundidos hacia su esposo. Un relámpago de confusión los cubrió antes que una sonrisa provocativa iluminara su rostro, las pestañas bajando ligeramente para ocultar la leve pena que sintió ante la pregunta.

-Mejor- murmuró.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor- Harry sonrió, sabiendo que era cierto. No tenía razón para mentir. El Veela había hecho que su experiencia fuera inmensamente agradable y memorable. Draco había sido el amante perfecto.

-¿Sólo mucho mejor?- bromeó Draco, pero sintiéndose aliviado.

-Dije que fue asombroso- señaló Harry, divertido.

-Hmmm... déjame evaluar tu ejecución entonces.

Harry enrojeció ante la intensa emoción y concentración en el rostro de Draco, como si fuera pareja a la de su propio rostro. Pero el Gryffindor deseaba saber. Deseaba saber como había resultado en comparación con otros amantes que el Veela había tenido. Sentía celos sin poderlo evitar, sabiendo que él no había sido la primera experiencia que le brindara placer a su esposo.

-Eres tan hermoso... te amo tanto... casi no pude controlarme cuando permitiste que te hiciera el amor... fue tan asombroso... tan especial... Esta noche fue el acontecimiento más asombroso de mi vida.

Draco fue apagando la voz, comprendiendo la vergüenza de Harry, pero necesitando decirle que hacer el amor con él había sido mucho más que el sexo casual que había disfrutado en sus demás relaciones. Se había unido a su pareja, al fin, y esa sensación fue más valiosa de lo que esperaba.

Se recostó al lado del cálido cuerpo de Harry, necesitando su cercanía, rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura, deleitándose con el aroma del sudor, liberación y a trazas de champú de manzana que emanaba de su pareja, que todavía flotaba en el aire.

Harry se acurrucó aún más cerca, sus ojos cerrándose nuevamente, sintiendo como el comienzo del sueño trataba de sonsacarlo para que se enterrara en su mundo, el cuerpo profundamente desmadejado e impasible. Estaba tan cansado que ponía en duda que pudiera mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noches, Draco- murmuró con voz somnolienta.

-Buenas noches, Harry- murmuró Draco, besando los labios ligeramente abiertos de su pareja con un beso de amor, observando mientras el otro murmuraba un dormido 'te amo' antes de caer dormido. El Veela lo siguió muy pronto, después de convencerse que su pareja estaba seguro, los brazos apretándolo imperceptiblemente aún mientras dormía, como si temiera que Harry fuera a desaparecer cuando amaneciera.

Continuará....  
  
Holisss

Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 25, boda y noche de bodas. Queríamos comentarles un par de cosas sobre la historia. Por lo que pudimos ver en los capítulos previos, la línea central de la historia es la misma luego de la corrección, pasan las mismas cosas sólo que al corregirlo la autora enriqueció bastante la historia agregándole descripciones y narraciones. En vista de esto y de que no sabemos cuando la autora subirá las correcciones, ni siquiera si las va a hacer, decidimos continuar la traducción, y si la autora publica correcciones las haremos posteriormente y cambiaremos los capítulo. Así que a partir del próximo capítulo regresamos a la historia original.

Agradecemos infinitamente sus reviews, nos dieron ánimos para hacer el trabajo. Y si les gusta este capítulo, ya saben, reviews, plisss.

También las invitamos a leer un Harry/Draco original que vamos a publicar como Alimahp. Se llama Vidas cruzadas.

Ahora si, diviértanse.

Besotes. Maria y Ali

Reviews

Esta semana no nos da tiempo de contestar reviews individuales, pues si no, no podríamos subir la historia hoy, mil perdones. Agradecemos de corazón sus ánimos y palabras a :

°°Liuny°°, Diabolik°°, Gala Snape°°, Cerdo volador( tenemos pendiente tu fic original pero no hemos tenido tiempo. En another te pusimos un review con la dire de la precuela)°°, Niea°°, serendipity-789°°, yukina- jaganashi°°, Serenity Malfoy°°, Anny Pervert Snape°°, Sayuri Black°°, o0AnA-SaN0o°°, Azalea°°, Aryblack°°, Duare°°, b-bneko°°, RsMoony°°, Mireille°°, Gaby°°, Chiqui Y Sabry°°, Diane Greenleaf Malfoy°°, Shivis°°, lalita 2004°°, Devil Lady Hitokiri°°, yui the vampire°°, Luna-loveblack°°, DewMew°°, erica°°, OlgaxTomFelton°°, marla°°, Amazona Verde°°, Meiko°°, malena°°, Murtilla°°, drakito 18°°, kika-honeycutt°°, byakko°°, Alisea°°, Azúcar- amargo°°, Anoded°°, the angel of the dreams°°. Un saludo especial para kika que nos escribió en portugués.


	26. Luna de miel

**Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.**

Capítulo 26

Luna de miel

Al otro día Draco se despertó sintiéndose más contento de lo que había estado jamás. Bajó la vista hacia la cabeza oscura anidada en su pecho y sonrió suavemente, levantando una mano para acariciar los suaves rizos.

La pasada noche había sido... no sabía como describirla.

Había cumplido todos los deseos que había acumulado por meses...

Recordó vívidamente la noche... el modo en que Harry había reaccionado a su primera mamada... el modo en que había sido capaz de tocar cada pulgada de su pareja... el modo en que Harry se había acurrucado contra él... el modo en que se habían enlazado con el hechizo.

Te amo...

Yo también te amo...

Ahora y siempre...

Ahora y siempre...

Esas palabras habían enlazado su alma con la de su pareja... habían sellado su enlace de tal forma que nunca podría ser roto...

Pero lo que más le había complacido esa noche fue la forma en que Harry reaccionó. Se había mostrado curioso sobre todo... respondiendo con una creciente pasión a todo lo que Draco le había dicho o hecho. El modo en que le había mirado cuando lo tomó...

Draco se estremeció, atrayendo al dormido Harry más cerca de su cuerpo. Deseaba jamás perder ese recuerdo.

-Draco- murmuró Harry.

-Buenos días, amor- susurró Draco.

Los ojos de Harry se agitaron intentando abrirse, el verde todavía lleno con el sueño.

-Buenos días- bostezó.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí- Harry se ruborizó.

"_Sólo Harry es capaz de ruborizarse luego de lo que hicimos anoche" _pensó Draco amorosamente

-Bien- Draco jadeó, haciendo rodar a Harry sobre si mismo para que quedara debajo de él.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué? Esperé por meses esta oportunidad... intento aprovechar cada posible momento para demostrarte exactamente cuanto te amo- susurró apasionadamente, besando los labios de Harry con besos suaves, rápidos, de mariposa.

-¿De...de veras?- Harry jadeó.

-Oh, sí.

Draco quedó aturdido cuando Harry sonrió, arqueándose contra él con lujuria.

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó, la voz vertiendo inocencia.

Draco se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Oh, Merlín!

°°°°°°°

Harry abrió su guardarropa, buscando algo que ponerse. Draco se había ido a convocar un elfo doméstico, y él había decidido usar ese tiempo para cubrirse, sin tener que hacerlo, todo el tiempo ruborizado, en frente de su esposo, quien parecía haberse convertido en un maniático sexual, como se lo había dicho en su cara.

Draco, por supuesto, se había reído y había comenzado a juguetear con él despiadadamente para 'probar que Harry tenía razón'... no que a él le hubiera importado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco se inclinó contra el dintel de la puerta, vistiendo una bata de seda negra, observando a Harry divertido. El moreno cerró más apretadamente las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, el rostro carmesí.

-Buscando algo de ropa- musitó débilmente.

-Sólo ponte una túnica. No intento permitir que lleves nada más el resto de la semana- dijo Draco simplemente, completamente serio.

-¿Qué? ¡No podemos!

-Claro que podemos. Te preferiría completamente desnudo, pero no quiero compartirte con los elfos domésticos- Draco sonrió.

Harry jadeó.

-Estás hablando en serio.

-Por supuesto.

Draco se dirigió hacia el guardarropa y sacó una túnica de seda blanca que Harry no había visto. Se la entregó, una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

-Pruébate esto.

-¿Te puedes voltear?

Dracó lanzó una carcajada, pero lo obedeció, sabiendo que Harry era un mojigato tratándose de su cuerpo.

-Gracias- murmuró el moreno, apresurándose a colocarse la túnica.

Miró hacia abajo y abrió la boca para protestar pero se detuvo al ver que Draco lo observaba con ojos de Deseo.

La túnica era corta. El dobladillo llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, para gran vergüenza de Harry. El material parecía ser el mismo del que había estado hecha la túnica de boda, porque mientras se arrastraba bajo la mirada fija de Draco, le llegó la luz y brillo con el familiar destello plateado.

La ajustó a sus hombros y rápidamente la cerró alrededor de su cintura con un delgado cinturón que hacía juego con el material. Obviamente era una túnica muy ligera, y definitivamente no era algo con lo que Harry se sintiera cómodo, aunque apenas sentía la seda contra su piel.

-Impactante- murmuró Draco.

-Es un poco... corta- Harry vaciló.

-Sí- convino Draco.

-¿Er...?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo... puedo ponerme algo debajo?

-No,

-¡Draco!

-Eso estropearía el efecto. ¿No deseas lucir hermoso para mí?- ronroneó Draco, acercándose.

Harry se estremeció, sintiendo el deseo de su esposo a través de su enlace.

.Sí- susurró ronco.

-¿Lo usarás para mí?- insistió Draco, luciendo inocente.

Harry dudó.

-¿No podrías reconsiderar la túnica? ¿O dejarme usar una más larga?

-Oh, Harry- musitó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Me temo que no has captado el punto de la túnica.

-¿Qué es...?

-Que ahora podré tomarte sin necesidad que te desvistas- Draco sonrió, acercándose aún más.

Harry captó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Podríamos sólo... abrazarnos?- sugirió tentativamente.

Instantáneamente el rostro de Draco se llenó con una expresión de horror absoluto. Se adelantó, tomando a Harry entre sus brazos.

-Por supuesto, amor, ¡yo sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada!

Harry se relajó.

-Lo sé- murmuró.

-¿Si no quieres, me prometes que me lo dirás?- preguntó Draco, acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien. Quiero que cada vez sea especial- susurró el rubio, ayudando a Harry a recostarse en la cama.

-No es que no quiera- aclaró Harry, ruborizándose con fuerza.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Estoy... estoy cansado- barbotó el moreno, ocultando su rostro.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Draco.

-Entonces descansaremos, amor- profundizó la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Te amo, Draco.

-Yo también te amo, ahora relájate- le ordenó.

-¿Relajarme?

-Sobre tu estómago.

Mirando a Draco con sospecha, Harry se dio la vuelta. El Veela peleó por contener un gemido, pero fue inútil.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien- trató de calmarse, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente una vez recuperado el control.

"_Quienquiera que haya diseñado esa bata, merece una medalla" _pensó Draco, excitado.

La túnica se había subido mientras Harry se giraba, el ligero material blanco apenas lo cubría. Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron estando al máximo de la vergüenza. Era obvio que lo había notado, y una vez más se alegró de la ingenuidad de su chico.

-Estoy bien- repitió, inclinándose sobre la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un pequeño recipiente. Lo abrió y dejó caer sobre su mano unas gotas del líquido claro. Dejó la botella y froto el aceite entre sus manos. En el salón se extendió un fuerte olor a lilas. Harry suspiró al apreciarlo.

-Eso huele bien.

Draco no contestó, en lugar de eso trepó sobre la cama y se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry, haciendo que el otro muchacho saltara.

-¡Draco!

-Relájate. Disfrútalo- bromeó, sentándose cómodamente.

-¿Qué estás...?

Harry se calló cuando Draco comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo su cuerpo, desatando la bata con mano experta y deslizándola de los hombros y caderas para dejar al descubierto, su espalda. Harry estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió que la suave tela aún cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se relajó.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y besó su nuca.

-Masaje- explicó, poniéndose a trabajar.

-Oh...

Harry gimió ante la sensación, que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Eso se siente bien- jadeó.

Harry suspiró contento, sintiendo como las manos de Draco frotaban el cansancio y dolor de su cuerpo. Sentía el amor del rubio a través de sus manos, en el modo en que casi parecía golpearlo, pero con tanta suavidad que Harry sentía que se derretía.

-Eres tan hermoso- murmuró Draco, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Harry.

El otro no respondió.

-¿Harry?

Sin respuesta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se acercó al rostro medio oculto de Harry. Sonrió al darse cuenta del por qué no había contestado.

Harry estaba dormido.

°°°°°°°°

Harry pronto se acostumbró a la túnica plateada, y encontró en su guardarropa varias más con el mismo corte y diseño pero en diferente color. Draco, por lo visto, había pedido al sastre varias túnicas para él, en una variedad de colores pastel: verde menta, azul claro, durazno cálido, crema pálido...pero la favorita de Draco era la túnica blanca que vestía el día de su boda. El rubio también le había dejado unas pantuflas de seda a juego, y aunque Harry se sentía completamente avergonzado del costo y de la forma casi femenina de las mismas, se las puso para complacerlo.

Al parecer Draco necesitaba pocas razones para guiarlo a la cama y juguetear con él sin misericordia. Antes de su matrimonio, con frecuencia se preguntaba si Draco lo obligaría a probar diferentes posiciones y otras cosas que hubiera experimentado con sus parejas anteriores, pero su esposo era tan tierno y gentil que a veces sentía que podría llorar de alegría.

Harry todavía era novato en el sexo, y encontraba emocionante cada nueva etapa en su relación. Amaba el modo en que Draco le hacía el amor... y aún cuando la primera vez había sido ligeramente dolorosa al principio, pronto lo había olvidado y el placer había tomado su lugar.

Draco había sido extremadamente cuidadoso, y lo preparaba cada vez. Nunca lo obligaba a nada y siempre esperaba hasta que estuviera listo antes de entrar en él. Si Harry lucía cansado simplemente lo abrazaba muy cerca hasta que ambos caían dormidos.

Pero Draco había desaparecido completamente. Esa era la razón del por qué Harry estaba deambulando por La Mansión vistiendo solamente la túnica blanca.

-¿Draco?

Harry había dejado su reloj en su habitación esa mañana, y no quería ir al otro extremo de la Mansión para buscarlo. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a vagabundear por los alrededores buscando a su esposo que había estado ausente casi todo el día, para gran confusión de Harry.

-¿Draco?

-¡Harry!

Harry se giró, sobresaltado, para enfrentar a su acalorado amado. Los ojos de Draco estaban brillantes, debido a la travesura que relucía en ellos. Ésta fue reemplazada pronto, cuando los ojos del Veela se movieron hambrientos sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

-Nada- mintió Draco suavemente.

-Mientes- Harry sonrió, sin estar ni un poco preocupado porque Draco le estuviera mintiendo. Confiaba en él. Nunca le haría daño intencionalmente.

-Estaba planeando una sorpresa- confesó Draco sencillamente, mientras sus ojos le decían que cualquier intento de persuadirlo para que le dijera de qué se trataba sería inútil.

-Oh... ¿para mí?

-Por supuesto.

Harry le sonrió apenado.

-¿Cuándo me la vas a dar?

-Ahora.

Harry abrió la boca para expresar su sorpresa cuando Draco extendió la mano y sintió la familiar jalada en su estómago, ocasionada por el traslador.

°°°°°°°

Harry fue atajado con facilidad por Draco cuando aterrizaron, su rostro enterrado en el rostro del rubio. Respiró profundamente, antes de apartarse ligeramente para mirar alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

Estaban en una playa. En realidad era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en una playa.

-Oh, Draco- murmuró Harry, volviendo sus ojos a su esposo quien lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- lo corrigió Harry, reclinándose más en el abrazo.

-Bien.

Harry se vio conducido hacia una palmera, donde una manta estaba estirada sobre el terreno. Había también una cesta de picnic a un lado.

Enterró sus pies en la arena mientras caminaba, excitado al sentir la arena bajo sus zapatillas. Era cálida, y podía escuchar el mar salpicando a la distancia.

-Siéntate- Draco sonrió, invitándolo a sentarse sobre la manta.

Harry obedeció, quitándose las zapatillas al mismo tiempo, y estirando sus pies de forma que descansaran fuera de la manta, jugueteando con la arena.

-Esto es asombroso, Draco. No sé qué decir.

-Nunca habías estado en una playa- replicó sencillamente Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas eso?

-Por supuesto- respondió Draco, mirándolo como si estuviera loco por sugerir que podría ser de otra forma.

-Me gusta la arena- dijo Harry, enterrando aún más sus pies en la masa dorada.

La túnica, que apenas le cubría hasta los muslos, subió aún más.

-¿De veras?- consiguió decir Draco, contento de que su voz no temblara.

-Sí...¿dónde estamos?

-Isla Malfoy... no es original, lo sé- Draco sonrió.

-¿De verás? ¿Tienes tu propia isla?

-Sí.

-Es encantadora- Harry sonrió.

-Vendremos siempre que quieras. Nadie nos molestará aquí- le informó Draco.

-Gracias...

Harry se movió para acercarse aún más a la arena, sacando los granos con la punta de sus dedos. Los examinó de cerca, pues nunca antes había visto arena verdadera. Oh, una vez había visto a Dudley jugar en su cajón de arena, pero sólo había sido por unos cuantos minutos mientras lo dejaban solo.

Draco se movió hasta acostarse a su lado, retirando la túnica de su hombro para poder besar la piel cremosa. Harry se estremeció de deseo, mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían.

-¿Draco?

-¿Si?- la voz de Draco se había convertido en el ronco sonido que Harry amaba escuchar.

-Hazme el amor.

Draco rió, divertido.

-¿Aquí afuera?- bromeó.

Harry rió para ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó finalmente.

Draco lo miró de una manera extraña.

-No todavía- contestó finalmente.

-¿Por qué no?- Harry frunció el ceño.

-Porque primero quiero tomar algunas fotos- le informó Draco, moviéndose hacia la cesta.

Hurgó en el interior y finalmente sacó una pequeña cámara. La colocó sobre la manta y luego sacó una botella de champagne y dos copas de cristal. Utilizó su varita para abrir la botella mágicamente y vertió el burbujeante líquido en las copas.

Le entregó una a Harry.

-¿Tratas de emborracharme?- Harry rió, divertido.

Draco sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza.

Harry tomó un sorbo, pues ya estaba acostumbrado al sabor. Draco lo había introducido en el arte de catar diversos vinos y otros alcoholes, pero hasta la fecha el champagne era su favorito.

-¿A qué le quieres tomar fotos?

Harry gateó sobre Draco, la copa cuidadosamente sostenida en una mano.

-A ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?- Harry jadeó.

-Porque te quiero... porque te amo... porque eres tan hermoso... intento tener portarretratos con tu foto... en cada ángulo...- ronroneó, acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

El moreno tragó.

-Vale- replicó inseguro.

Draco sonrió.

-Sólo relájate. Acuéstate en la arena y mira el mar.

Harry obedeció, saliendo de la manta para acostarse sobre la arena. Se retorció hasta conseguir una posición cómoda, la arena moldeando por debajo de su cuerpo. Aunque satisfecho con su posición, mientras estaba acostado todavía miraba a Draco con nerviosismo. El rubio rió.

-Parece como si acabaran de dictar tu sentencia de muerte- bromeó.

-Algo así- gruñó Harry.

-¿No te gusta que te tomen fotos?

Harry se encogió, claramente incómodo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cuando eras niño? Seguro debes tener montones de fotografías de cuando eras pequeño?

Una expresión de profunda tristeza atravesó las facciones de Harry y Draco se maldijo en silencio por hurgar en lo que, obviamente, era una parte sensible del pasado de Harry. Una sospecha creció en él, pero no habló. Harry se lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

-Mi tía y mi tío siempre tomaban fotografías- dijo finalmente.

Draco esperó, sabiendo que vendría algo más.

-Se las tomaban a Dudley- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Draco con suavidad.

-¿Por qué habrían de tomarme fotografías?- preguntó, claramente pasmado por la idea.

-Eres su familia- señaló el rubio.

-Draco, sabes que ellos nunca se preocuparon por mí- musitó finalmente, su tono advirtiéndole claramente que no siguiera con el tema.

-Lo siento- Draco sonrió.

Harry le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

-No importa- mintió.

Pero Harry no podía engañar a Draco, sin importar con cuanta convicción lo hiciera.

"¿C_omo te sentirías" _se preguntaba_, "si no tuvieras nada en tu niñez... solo malos recuerdos... ni amor... ni ninguna preocupación por ti?"_

-¿Vas a tomar la foto?- preguntó Harry, medio acongojado.

-Por supuesto.

Draco tomo varias fotos de su esposo, cuidando de colocar la cámara para mostrar los mejores ángulos de Harry, en su opinión: las largas piernas, la piel cremosa de su pecho que asomaba por debajo de la bata floja, y los tristes ojos verdes.

Regresó la cámara a la cesta y tragó el resto del champagne. Sonrió y luego se acercó a Harry, estirando la mano perezosamente para juguetear con el cinturón que ataba su túnica blanca.

Lo deshizo y dejó que se abriera, reteniendo el aire en la garganta como si fuera la primera vez que viera a su pareja desnudo. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a su modo de reaccionar y no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban.

-¿No estás tú un poco... demasiado vestido- preguntó Harry, abriendo la camisa de Draco.

-¿Ansioso?- bromeó

El rostro de Harry asumió una expresión de pura inocencia.

-¿No es esto lo que querías?- bromeó, alejando su mano, mientras rozaba ligeramente con los dedos la clavícula de Draco.

A estas alturas sabía que el más breve toque de su parte podía hacer que el Veela perdiera el control con más rapidez aún que una caricia más larga.

-Era broma- Draco sonrió.

Harry rió.

-Si tú lo dices- replicó.

Draco se deshizo rápidamente de sus pantalones, zapatos y medias. Se quitó los boxers con facilidad, mientras su rostro no se apartó ni un momento del de Harry. Amaba el modo en que el rostro de su pareja se iluminaba con esa extraña e interminable inocencia. Era como si cada vez que lo tomaba regresara a su estatus de virgen. Esto era más atrayente que lo que sintió hacia sus amantes más apasionados y experimentados del pasado.

Empujó a Harry sobre la arena, y el otro inmediatamente enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos verdes sonrientes.

Draco balanceó sus caderas.

-¡Oh!

Lamió los labios de Harry, jugueteando con ellos antes de retirarse cuando su esposo gimió.

-Draco- se quejó el moreno.

-¿Me deseas?

-¿Draco... qué estás...?- jadeó cuando las ardientes manos del Veela deslizaron la túnica de sus hombros, los dedos expertos delineando la tela, jugueteando hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-¿Lo haces?

-Sí- murmuró Harry impotente, con ojos suplicantes.

-Dímelo- bromeó Draco, tironeando del pezón.

-¡Yo... te... deseo... oh!

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí!

Draco rió ante la impaciencia en su voz, que hacía juego con la propia. Hizo un camino de besos bajando por la garganta de Harry, chupando el atenuado moretón de esa mañana. Harry jadeó, su cuerpo retorciéndose con placer.

-Te amo- jadeó Harry.

Draco sonrió, inclinándose para capturar los labios de Harry con los propios.

-Yo también te amo, mi ángel.

**Nos han preguntado por nuestras historias originales, así que ya las agregamos a favoritos, buscar en nuestro perfil las escritas bajo el nombre de Maria Jonan, Alisevv y Alimahp. Y les recordamos que en Slasheaven pueden encontrar nuestras traducciones NC-17. Besos.**

**REVIEWS**

_**Anny Pervert Snape: **Que bueno que te gustó la boda. Ahora aquí te dejamos la luna de miel. La nueva historia la puedes buscar en alimahp, aquí o en Slasheaven, y las historias originales por Ali o maria en slasheaven. Besitos._

_**Serendipity 789: **Sí, se puede decir que ahora se acelera un poquillo pero ni tanto. Es un placer hacerlo, gracias a ti por leer. Besos._

_**MEIKO: **Que bueno que te gustó tanto como a nosotras. Ya tenemos varios fics propios, busca en slasheaven por maria, Ali, o Alimahp. Besitos._

_**Esna: **va a seguir un poco como hasta ahora, su relación de pareja, el embarazo y cosas así. Besitos._

_**liuny: **que bueno que te gustó, trasmitiremos tus palabras a la autora. Besos._

_**OlgaxTonFelton: **que bueno que te gustó, aquí tienes la continuación. Es un placer traducir y que ustedes nos lean, así que no hay que agradecer. Besos._

_**superboneca: **Gracias. Ese no lo conocemos pero investigaremos para futuro, pues por ahora estamos a tope, gracias por el aviso. Besos._

_**Murtilla: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la boda y lo de Seamuy y Blaise. Sobre la guerra será mas adelante. Besitos_

_**Mireilli: **Pues aquí te dejamos parte de la luna de miel, espero que te haya gustado. Si hay algunas parejas gays, pero también hetero, como Lucius/Narcissa y Ron/Hermione. Además, como Seamus se había declarado desde un principio, había que buscarle pareja jajja. Besos._

_**Azalea: **Pues a nosotras también nos hubiera gustado, así que si tienes un plan, cuenta con nosotras, Ali está afilando su guadaña y maria haciendo práctica de pociones, para ser más exactas 'de venenos' Besos._

_**Icee Queen: **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, nos ruborizas. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y cuando puedas nos encantará saber nuevamente de ti. Besos._

_**Morticia Sheldon: **Antes que nada, tu español está pero que muy bien. Gracias por tus palabras. Tenemos historias originales, que puedes encontrar aquí o más seguro en Slasheaven (en nuestro perfil está la dirección) bajo los nombres de maria, Ali y Alimahp. Allá también tenemos traducciones NC 17 que no podemos publicar aquí. _

_**Cerdo Volador: **Que bueno que te gustó. Para las historias originales busca en Slasheaven por Ali, maria y Alimahp. Besotes._

_**marla: ** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, esperamos te guste. Un besote y cuídate mucho_

_**Luzy Snape: **Bueno, se nota que la autora no acostumbra hacer lemons muy subidos de tono. Lástima jajjajja. Gracias y trasmitiremos tus felicitaciones a la autora. Besos._

_**Anoded: **Aquí tienes más, y sí, la frecuencia va a seguir siendo cada 15 días, lo sentimos por tus deditos cruzados. Besos._

_**Diabolik: **Pues parece que el la luna de miel se la están pasando mejor. Que bueno que te gustó. Besos_

_**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **que bueno que te gustó y es un gusto traducir, pero no entendimos qué fue lo que no te quedó claro a ver si podíamos aclararlo. Besitos._


	27. Regreso a Hogwarts

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capítulo 27**

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Todavía no empacaste?

-Casi

Draco sacudió la cabeza con cariño y entró en la habitación en que se encontraba su pareja. Harry estaba lanzando su ropa en una enorme maleta. Draco rió, tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo.

"_Pacarentiao"_

Al instante las ropas comenzaron a plegarse solas antes de caer correctamente colocadas dentro de la maleta. Harry sonrió avergonzado y estiró el cuello. Parecía incómodo con la holgada camisa negra y verde, que por su parte Draco encontraba adorable, el verde hacía perfecto juego con el color de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-No es nada- murmuró Harry, apartando la mirada.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No mientas.

-Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a vestir esta ropa- dijo Harry com vehemencia.

Draco rió con fuerza.

-Cuando regresemos a nuestra torre puedes cambiarte- sugirió, aunque sus ojos le decían a su chico que prefería la túnica que vestía.

Harry se ruborizó.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- musitó Draco con tristeza, pensando en la feliz semana que había pasado, oculto en ese sitio con su amor.

-Sí.

°°°°°°°

Harry voló fuera de la chimenea, para ser atrapado por su muy sonriente Padrino.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó, encantado.

-Hey, Harry- lo saludó Sirius con calidez, atrayéndolo en un enorme abrazo de oso.

Harry se retorció.

-¡No tan fuerte, Sirius!

Sirius asintió avergonzado y aflojó su abrazo sobre él.

Harry rió.

-¿Me extrañaste mucho?

-Muchísimo- admitió Sirius.

Remus rió.

-Hey, Moony- lo saludó Harry, dirigiéndose a abrazar al novio de su Padrino.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?- preguntó Remus, los ojos brillando con picardía.

Justo en ese momento apareció Draco. De inmediato fijó sus ojos en Harry, antes de limpiar el hollín de su túnica. Harry miró su propia túnica sucia, luego a sus Padrinos, y sonrió. Sirius estaba cubierto de hollín.

-Gracias, Harry- se quejó Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de quejarte, Sirius- bromeó.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sirius, levantando una ceja, los ojos divertidos.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?

Draco sonrió con picardía, sus ojos fijos en la embarazada imagen de Harry antes que musitara 'sí'

Sirius iba a abrir la boca para seguir bromeando con Harry cuando Remus lo miró.

-¡Yo no...!- protestó.

-¡Mientes!

-¿No me crees?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Remus simplemente sonrió.

-Si no te adorara como lo hago, te haría pagar por esto- murmuró Sirius.

Harry rió, acercándose inconscientemente a Draco e inclinándose contra su pecho. Los otros ocupantes de la habitación no hicieron comentarios, pero notaron lo cómodos que se sentían uno en brazos del otro. Harry parecía estar feliz, y suspiró suavemente cuando Draco lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajó aún más cerca.

-Ron y Hermione van a estar encantados de verte- dijo Remus luego de un breve silencio.

Harry sonrió, aunque no estaba escuchando realmente.

-Sí...

-¿Vas a verlos hoy?

-Probablemente- contestó Harry vagamente, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Draco reaccionaba detrás del propio.

-En ese caso es mejor que vayan a desempacar- sugirió Sirius, luchando por mantener el rostro serio.

Harry asintió, permitiendo que Draco lo condujera fuera de la habitación.

°°°°°

-¿A qué hora crees que llegará?- preguntó Ron, mirando a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor con anhelo.

Había extrañado a Harry. Pasar el tiempo con Hermione, sin importar cuanto le importara la chica, era más... bueno... aburrido... y Ron había decidido que Harry era su salvador. A esas alturas, la sola vista de la biblioteca lo ponía enfermo.

Hermione bufó.

-Llegará cuando llegue- contestó, recordándole que Draco también estaría con él.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harmione distraída, sin apartar los ojos del libro de Aritmancia que estaba tratando de leer.

¡Harry!

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-¡Sabes porque!- espetó Ron con vehemencia.

Seamus, que estaba escuchando la conversación, rió sonoramente.

-Honestamente- se enfadó Hermione, cerrando el libro de un golpe.

-Disculpa, Hermione- sonrió Ron avergonzado.

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó, consciente que Ron simplemente estaba preocupado por su amigo. A veces podía ser realmente dulce, reflexionó.

-Estará bien. Draco sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

-Ahora estarán enlazados ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Harry estará embarazado?

-No necesariamente.

-¿Cómo logrará embarazarse?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, enrojeciendo.

-¡Ve a la biblioteca!

Ron lució horrorizado.

-¿Por qué no puedes contarme?

Seamus estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Porque...sólo porque no!- exclamó Hermione, preguntándose cómo se había metido en esa conversación en primer lugar.

-Pero tu sabes- señaló Ron.

-Sí- aceptó Hermione a regañadientes.

-¡Entonces dime!

-Ellos tienen sexo- dijo Seamus riendo.

Al rostro de Ron asomó una mirada de absoluto terror.

-Eggg. Seamus, cállate. ¡No quiero saber de eso! Lo que pregunto es si Harry tiee que tomar alguna clase de poción... ya saben... para funcionar como una mujer.

-Harry se embaazará de manera natural- explicó Hermione concisa, era claro que deseaba que la conversación terminara.

-¡Entonces sólo pasará!

-Sí.

-¿En algún momento?

-Sí.

-Pobre Harry.

Seamus se cayó del sillón, su risa sonora resonando por la sala común. Los demás muchachos lo miraron confundido, sin saber que era lo que encontraba tan divertido. Hermione lo miró con furia, preguntándose cómo se comportaría Ron cuando su propia esposa quedara embarazada de su niño.

°°°°°°

-Tengo que ver a Ron y Hermione- gimió Harry empujando, aunque sin mucha firmeza, al persistente Veela.

Draco gruño juguetonamente, empujando al otro sobre la cama.

Como era habitual, era extremadamente cuidadoso para asegurarse de no magullar a su pareja. Harry encontraba esto extrañamente dulce. Draco casi parecía aterrado de que él se pudiera romper... o agrietar con facilidad.

Harry levantó sus caderas solícito para que Draco pudiera retirar sus pantalones.

-Más tarde- prometió Draco.

Harry retuvo la respiración mientras los dedos de Draco estiraban su pezón.

Draco sonrió amorosamente.

-Te adoro- Draco jadeó, acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

Harry enrolló los brazos alrededor de los hombres de Draco, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, mientras sus dedos corrían por el, usando las uñas para añadir la presión justa para poner a hervir la sangre del rubio. Besó la suave piel detrás de sus orejas, dejando húmeda la zona. Sonriendo con picardía, sopló ligeramente hasta que Draco comenzó a temblar.

Harry protestó sonoramente cuando sus manos fueron detenidas, para gran diversión de Draco.

-Quiero tocarte- se quejó Harry, retorciéndose.

-Puedes... dejar que me desvista completamente- gimió Draco, suavizando sus ojos plateados.

Harry dejó de moverse, acostándose dócilmente mientras su pareja se desnudaba.

Observó como los ojos de Draco viajaban sobre él y se estremeció ante el escrutinio.

-Has aumentado de peso- notó Draco, levantando una mano para acariciar la suave piel del estómado de Harry.

-¿Tú crees?- Harry se encogió de hombros, obviamente eso no le preocupaba.

-Sí. No podría decir realmente qué... pero tienes... aunque no mucho...

Harry se preguntaba por qué Draco estaba tan interesado en el hecho de que el hubiera subido de peso.

-He estado comiendo más- comentó simplemente.

-Bien... estabas demasiado flaco.

-¡No lo estaba!

-Podía rodear tu cintura con mis manos- señaló Draco.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora estoy gordo?- preguntó Harry con el horror plasmado en su rostro.

Draco lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Ofendido, Harry tomó la sábana de seda y la lanzó sobre su cuerpo. Draco se secó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Antes que Harry pudiera protestar le quitó la sábana completamente y la lanzó sobre el piso, dejando a Harry descubierto.

-¿Qué estás...?

Draco colocó una mano sobre su boca para callarlo.

-No me reía porque estuvieras gordo, Harry.

Harry, quien no podía hablar, estrechó los ojos.

-Me estaba riendo porque me malinterpretaste.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No necesitas saber que estaba pensando, Harry... de cualquier manera, estaba equivocado... es imposible...

-¿Qué es imposible?

-Pensé que podrías estar embarazado- confesó Draco, dejando caer la mano para poder estudiar el rostro de Harry.

Harry parpadeó.

-¿Embarazado?

-Sí.

-¡Pero apenas llevamos casados una semana!

Draco rió.

-Cálmate... admito que ha sido muy poco tiempo, Harry, pero los Veela somos muy vieiles, es muy fácil que puedas quedar embarazado- habló Draco seriamente.

-Oh...

Draco observó mientras Harry bajaba la vista.

-¿No quieres un niño?

Harry alzó la cabeza precipitadamente.

-Claro que sí- jadeó, con los ojos llenos de sinceridad.

-Entonces no tendremos problemas para hacerlos, amor- ronroneó Draco, persuadiendo sobre la espalda de Harry.

-Pero aunque estuviera embarazado no se detectaría todavía- señaló Harry, mordiendo su labio.

Draco tiró de su pezón, antes de chuparlo.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué?

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy subiendo de peso?

-Hice que comieras de más... especialmente en nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas demasiado delgado... y necesitabas energía- dijo Draco como si se tratara de un pensamiento secundario, mientras se movía hacia el otro pezón de Harry.

Deslizó una mano bajo su esposo, sosteniendo una nalga suave con firmeza. Harry se estremeció bajo su toque, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

-¿Para que necesito energía ahora? No estoy haciendo nada- Harry frunció el ceño, mirando los divertidos ojos de Draco.

En lugar de contestar, el rubio lo besó en silenció, hasta que su esposo olvidó por completo lo que había estado preguntando.

°°°°°

Harry se acurrucó aún más dentro de los brazos de Draco, jadeando todavía de manera errática. Sus aturdidos ojos verdes le sonrieron a su pareja maravillados antes de cerrarse. Suspiró feliz, sintiendo como Draco acariciaba su espalda y besaba su nuca. Le gustaba la manera en que el Veela lo tocaba después del sexo. Esto lo hacía más... bien... Harry no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Me encanta cómo te ves cuando estamos juntos así- confesó Draco finalmente, estudiando atentamente a Harry.

Su pareja se ruborizó, abriendo los ojos.

Draco rió, besando tiernamente sus labios antes de acariciar su pecho y sus hombros.

-A mí me encanta el modo en que me abrazas- dijo Harry suavemente.

-Bien- Draco sonrió, pero Harry podía decir que estaba complacido.

-Realmente debería ir a visitar a Ron y Hermione- señaló.

Draco no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se alejó y se sentó sobre la cama. Harry lo observó por un momento, desgarrado. Al mirar el perfil de Draco supo sin lugar a dudas que no podría irse.

Se acercó a Draco y le acarició el hombro con la nariz.

Sorprendidos, los ojos plateados se encontraron con los suyos.

-Pensaba que te ibas.

-Puedo verlos mañana- Harry sonrió con timidez.

Draco miró fijamente los ojos de su pareja, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba con fuerza ante la visión. Honestamente, había esperado que Harry se fuera y el que cambiara de planes significaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

-Ven aquí- le pidió roncamente.

Harry se acercó, un poco avergonzado por su desnudez. Sin embargo, Draco parecía preferirlo de ese modo, y lo estaba mirando abiertamente.

-Más cerca.

-¿Más cerca?

-Sí.

Draco alargó la mano y jaló a Harry encima de él, enredando sus piernas. Harry rió y besó su pecho.

-Me alegra que te quedaras- murmuró Draco.

-A mí también- confesó Harry, suavemente.

El abrazo de Draco se estrechó aplastándolo. Harry sonrió internándose en un par de brillantes ojos plateados que lo observaban muy de cerca.

-¿Estás cansado?

-No- dijo Harry inocentemente.

-Si no te detienes ahora, Harry, yo...

-¿Qué?

Draco gimió, preguntándose por qué Merlín le había dado una pareja que no sabía cuan tentador resultaba. Harry podía ser tan inconsciente de sus propio encantos...y cuando los usaba, nunca se daba cuenta de cuan profundamente afectaban a Draco.

-No voy a ser capaz de evitar hacerte el amor- graznó.

-¿De veras?

-¡Si! Harry deten...

La expresión de Harry cambió ante la desesperación en la voz de Draco. Se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus pechos juntos mientras alineaba sus cuerpos perfectamente.

-Entonces hazme el amor- dijo simplemente.

-No quiero cansarte... mañana tenemos clase- Draco se ahogó, era claro que deseaba sucumbir.

-No no harás.

-Harry.

-Te deseo...- lo persuadió, retorciéndose deliberadamente.

-Detente...

-Me gusta...

-Por favor, det...

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Mirando el sincero y suplicante rostro, Daco sucumbió. Empujó a Harry bajo él con tal rapidez que el otro jadeó. Sonriendo al ver el rostro de Draco, Harry rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo ansioso.

-Provocador- susurró Draco con voz áspera, abrazándolo.

-¿No quieres...? Si quieres nos detenemos...

-¡NO! Merlín, no- jadeó Draco, mordiendo un hombro de Harry hasta hacerle sangre antes de chuparlo tiernamente.

Harry se estremeció con el deseo que corrió a través de su cuerpo, maravillándose, como siempre, de con cuanta facilidad Draco podía encender su deseo porque le tocara.

-Te amo- susurró, besando los labios de Draco con ternura.

-Yo te amo más de lo que es posible imaginar- respondió Draco solemnemente.

°°°°°

No fue hasta la siguiente mañana cuando Ron, quien estaba extremadamente impaciente, arrastró a Hermione hasta La Torre. Merlín les sonrió con alegría , esperando claramente su llegada.

-¿Podrías dejarnos entrar?- le preguntó Ron esperanzado.

-Harry dijo que los dejara entrar si aparecían por aquí- contestó Merlín, abriendo con una reverencia.

Hermione le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Ron la empujó para pasar y lanzarse hacia la entrada. Ella lo siguió, murmurando sobre los 'chicos'

°°°°°

-Draco, tengo que vestir esto- razonó Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Déjame agrandarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Draco echo un vistazo a la túnica negra de la escuela que Harry vestía. Era perfectamente normal, pero para el Veela, quien recordaba vívidamente lcuando había escuchado a sus compañeros discutiendo sobre el cuerpo de Harry como si se tratara de una zorra común, era demasiado... inapropiada.

La túnica negra le quedaba más estrecha de lo que recordaba, y se apretaba en todos lugares, correctos o equivocados, en su opinión. La camisa y pantalones ajustados también eran demasiado reveladores para su gusto-

-Es...

-¡Ron!

Suspiró mientras Harry se lanzaba a abrazar a su amigo pelirrojo, quien acababa de aparecer en la habitación. Aunque si era sincero no podía quejarse, Harry había pospuesto la reunión con sus amigos para pasar toda la noche con él.

Le había hecho el amor tasta casi el amanecer, y su esposo había sido un compañero ansioso y entusiasta.

El recuerdo trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

-Buenos días, Draco- lo saludó Hermione con cortesía.

Parpadeando, Drraco miró alrededor del salón, notando que la chica, mientras Ron y Harry lo miraban con interés. Bueno, Harry y Hermione lo miraban con interés, Ron lo estaba mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

-Buenos días- contestó Draco tranquilamente.

-¿Están listos?

-Yo sí, Harry no- dijo Draco al instante.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Yo estoy listo.

-¡No vas a presentarte en un sitio público así!- Declaró el rubio con vehemencia.

Los otros tres lo miraron confundidos.

-Draco- musitó Harry lentamente-. Yo visto así todos los días.

Ron asintió, era claro que pensaba que Draco había perdido el juicio.

Hermione, sin embargo, escudriñó a Harry y ocultó una sonrisa. Al parecer, el enlace Veela había incrementado los sentimientos protectores de Draco. Y no podía culparlo, el Gryffindor era un joven muy atractivo, y debido a su fama siempre recibía gran cantidad de atención, tanto femenina como masculina.

-Bien- espetó Draco, saliendo de la habitación con aire majestuoso.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé- Harry frunció el ceño-. Ayer estaba bien...

-Oh, Harry- suspiró Hermione, mirándolo con asombro antes de seguir a Draco fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó Ron, curioso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

°°°°°

Tan pronto como entraron el Gran Comedor guardo silencio. Harry, quien estaba hablando con Ron sobre Quidditch, ni siquiera lo notó, ante la gran incredulidad de Hermione y Draco.

-¿Entonces me extrañaron?

-¡Sólo un poco! ¡Fue para morirse de la risa! Quiero decir, Ginny no lo cree, pero lo fue.

-No puedo creer que se quedara dormida sobre la escoba- rió Harry.

El chico fue arrastrado hacia su viejo puesto en la mesa Gryffindor, Draco se sentó inmediatamente a su lado.

-Epa, Harry- Seamus sonrió.

Harry le lanzó el destello de una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está quien tú sabes?- le preguntó quedamente.

Seamus sonrió, lanzando una amorosa mirada sobre la Mesa Slytherin.

-Bien.

-Me alegra.

-Un minuto, ¿quién es 'quien tu sabes'?- preguntó Ron, confundido.

-Nadie- Seamus sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que Blaise estaría encantado de ser considerado como nadie- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Seamus se ahogó.

-¡Blaise!- chilló Ron.

-Draco, eso fue horrible- le regañó Harry con firmeza, girando en su asiento para enfrentar al Veela.

-Él te dijo donde encontrarme cuando yo iba a... maldecir... a cierta gente- explicó Draco llanamente, mirando a Michael.

Marcus sólo había sido un invitado por la boda... afortunadamente para él. Michael, por el contrario, recibía toda la cólera de los instintos Veela sobre su cabeza. Michael bajo los ojos rápidamente ante la fiera mirada de los ojos plateados. "_En realidad" _reflexionó Draco "_Yo sólo lo miraba a él"_

-¿Y?

-Y yo me la estoy cobrando.

-¡Pero este no era sólo su secreto! No fue justo para Seamus.

-Finnigan me enojó.

La comprensión ilumino el rostro de Harry. Draco estaba tomando venganza, aunque le había tomado un tiempo planear el modo de hacerlo.

-No tiene importancia, Harry- murmuró Seamus, luciendo incómodo.

-Blais entenderá por qué lo hice... es un Slytherin.

-Los Slytherin son extraños- murmuró Ron.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry le puso una mano apresuradamente sobre ella. El Gran Comedor en pleno guardó silencio.

-No-Digas-Una-Palabra.

Mostrando su expresión más inocente, Draco deslizó con facilidad sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo acercó de modo que sus frentes quedaran una contra otra. Sorprendido, Harry dejó caer la mano.

-Está olvidando su lugar, 'señor Malfoy'.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Sí, señor.

-Ron se ahogó mientras los Gryffindors y Slytherins estallaban en carcajadas. Los Ravenclwas y Hufflepuffs se reían nerviosamente.

-Lo pagarás esta noche- agregó el rubio con una sonrisa.

No estaba preparado para que Harry lo empujara fuera del banco.

Todos rieron en voz alta, y Draco, que todavía estaba medio aturdido, sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy una mala influencia para ti.

-Compórtate, Draco- lo regañó Harry, ruborizándose.

Ron se rió.

-Cállate Weasley- sijo Draco, levantándose.

-Lo que sea, Malfoy.

-¿Estas consciente de que tengo intención de hacerte pagar esto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo harás. Pero lo merecías.

Draco fingió una mirada herida.

-No te importó anoche.

Todos voltearon a Harry quien había enrojecido violentamente, antes de enterrar el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Draco!

Draco, sonriendo ante la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de Ron, palmeó la espalda de Harry, tranquilizándolo.

-Ahora me comportaré- prometió, sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber avergonzado de esa forma a su pareja.

-Más te vale- murmuró Harry.

Continuará.....

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo, y recuerden, nuestro diccionario funciona con sus lindos reviews, no nos olviden ¿vale?. Besitos**

**REVIEWS**

**Anoded: **Gracias por tus ánimos y por no pensar en serio que somos malvadas, ¿por qué no lo piensas en serio, verdad? . Besitos

**Diabolik**: Que bueno que te guste. Besitos.

**Serendipity**-789: Gracias por tus ánimos, eso vale muchísimo para nosotras. Besitos.

**Gala Snape**: Así que tu también los prefieres rubios. Pues a mí déjame a Sevie . Besitos.

**Cerdo volador**: Sip, ahora está en la etapa rosa, todo ternura ellos. Besitos

**Mireille**: Pero también Harryto es lindo, ¿a que sí? Y no te preocupes, si depende de nosotras, seguiremos traduciendo. Besitos.

**Malena**: Gracias por tu aplauso y le diremos a la autora si algún día la podemos pescar, trataremos de seguir actualizando cada dos semanas. Besitos.

**Murtilla:** Pues que recordemos, hasta ahora no ha habido venganza contra los Dursley, pero quien sabe. Besitos.

**Azalea**: Que bueno, si tú estás feliz nosotras también. Como puedes ver, estos dos siguen recuperando el tiempo perdido . Besitos.

**liuny:** No, esta chica no usa mucho el lemon, y cuando lo hace es bastante suave. Si falta, hay 42 capítulos escritos y todavía no termina. Los problemas... ya vendrán, disfruta mientras puedas. Besitos.

**Ana-san**: No te preocupes, pon el review cuando puedas, que sabemos lo que es estar ocupada, lo importante es que sigas leyendo. Y sip, son todo tiernitos los niños. Besitos

**Elsa:** No te preocupes por el review, cuando puedas estará bien. Si aún no pudiste registrarte en ffnet, mándanos un correo a alimahpyahoo.es. Besitos.


	28. Sorpresa

Atracción Magnética  
  
Autora: Frizzy  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.  
  
Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  
  
Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capítulo 28**

**Sorpresa**

Seis semanas más tarde

Harry se había habituado muy pronto a su vida matrimonial en Hogwarts. Draco estaba en todas sus clases, y aunque Harry a veces se sentía un tanto sobreprotegido sabía que su esposo sólo estaba tratando de ocuparse de él de la manera que consideraba mejor. Se Había acostumbrado a tener a Draco siempre a su lado, y se habían vuelto aún más cercanos ya que no sólo se habían convertido en esposos sino en amigos cercanos.

Ron había aprendido a convivir con Draco. Todavía ponía mala cara cuando el rubio era demasiado romántico, pero por lo demás los trataba como una pareja. Hermione, como la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, pensaba que se veían adorables juntos.

Blaise y Seamus seguían juntos. Parecía que el muchacho irlandés había logrado domesticar al Slytherin. Éste todavía era malicioso a veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo conseguía contener sus comentarios sarcásticos, o al menos atenuarlos.

Ron y Hermione parecían haber llegado a un entendimiento. Eran amigos, aún más cercanos luego del matrimonio de Harry, pero no habían comenzado una relación. Harry había descubierto que Ron se había dado cuenta que era mejor pasar más tiempo con ella que empezar una relación. No habían discutido en semanas.

La relación de Harry con Draco aparte de la escuela había establecido una rutina. Se despertaba con Draco, se acicalaban y vestían juntos antes de salir hacia el Gran Comedor. Después de clases regresaban a la Torre, en donde hacían sus tareas.

Después se reunían con sus amigos, o pasaban tiempo juntos, acurrucados en el sofá, hablando o jugando.

En la noche hacían el amor por horas hasta que Harry se acurrucaba en los brazos de Draco para dormir.

Harry sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Draco, quien estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-Estoy pensando en cuan feliz soy- confesó Harry, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Draco lo atrajo más cerca, acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

-Vayamos a la cama- susurró suavemente

Harry sonrió, siguiendo a Draco hacia la habitación.

°°°°°°°

Harry rodó hacia un lado, acurrucándose contra Draco. Éste, en lugar de acariciarlo amorosamente como hacía siempre después de hacer el amor, estaba mirando al techo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

Draco volvió la cabeza y al ver la confusión y un cierto temor en los ojos de Harry, se movió y tomó a su esposo en sus brazos.

Rozó levemente los labios de Harry con los propios, mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente hinchado hasta que el moreno abrió la boca ansiosamente. Mientras su lengua se encontraba con la de Draco sintió que el amor ya familiar crecía en su corazón.

El Veela terminó el beso y presionó su frente contra la de Harry. Se miraron fijamente, en silencio.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Por qué?

Draco lo alejó completamente y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Harry lo observó mientras comenzaba a examinar su estómago. Los dedos acariciaron con gentileza la suave carne, cuidando de no presionar con demasiada fuerza.

-Ha estado comiendo de forma extraña- dijo simplemente.

-Oh...- murmuró Harry, sin ver realmente el punto en la conversación.

-Y tus pezones están sensibles- agregó, chupando los pezones de Harry para probarlo.

Harry jadeó, asintiendo para indicar a Draco que tenía razón.

-Creo que estás embarazado- dijo Draco finalmente, encontrando los ojos verdes de Harry.

El moreno vio la preocupación y la alegría en los ojos de su esposo y bajó la vista hacia su estómago. Se dio cuenta que era cierto. Había estado comiendo alimentos que no ingería habitualmente, y sus pezones estaban más sensibles de lo que habían estado nunca. ¿Podría ser verdad?

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Harry con deleite, elevando sus brillantes ojos verdes para reunirse con los de su esposo.

-Yo tampoco... claro, si es que tengo razón- Draco sonrió.

-Creo que sí... me siento... diferente- luchó por explicarse.

Harry tembló mientras el aire frío golpeaba su piel.

De inmediato, Draco tomó las mantas del piso y los cubrió a ambos, acomodando a Harry sobre las almohadas cuidadosamente. El Gryffindor protestó, diciendo que se podía acomodar él mismo, pero Draco lo ignoró.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Estoy bien, Draco.

-Qué tal...?

-¡Draco! Sabes que es posible que no esté embarazado. Es mejor que mañana vayamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey- Harry sonrió.

-Tienes razón- convino Draco, acostándose a su lado.

-Aunque espero que tengas razón- murmuró Harry, acurrucándose a su lado.

-Yo también.

Draco lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo aún más cerca. Se aseguró de que Harry estuviera completamente cubierto con las mantas, excepto por la cabeza.

-¿Quieres otra manta?- le preguntó preocupado de que Harry pudiera sentir frío.

-Draco, cierra la boca- Harry rió.

-Me preocupo por ti- le confesó.

-Estabas cuando tu papá dijo que yo estaría bien.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Si estás llevando a nuestro bebé... Merlín... seremos padres... padres...

-Lo sé... parece un tanto increíble, ¿verdad?

-Pero estoy feliz... muy feliz- Draco sonrió, besando su mejilla con afecto.

-Y yo- Harry bostezó.

-Duerme, amor.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Yo también te amo, Harry- susurró Draco.

El Veela observó como su esposo caía dormido, y cerró aún mas el cálido abrazo. Pensaba que sus sospechas eran correctas. De hecho, hacía días que venía sospechando de la condición de Harry...

El pensamiento de que Harry estaba llevando a su bebé le hizo sonreír con deleite

-Te amo mucho- susurró en la habitación silenciosa-. A ambos.

Harry, que estaba profundamente dormido, se acurrucó más cerca.

°°°°°°°

Draco mantuvo la puerta abierta para Harry, quien sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, pero la atravesó de todas formas. Desde la noche anterior Draco lo había estado tratando como si se fuera a romper si estornudaba.

-Señor Malfoy- saludó Madame Pomfrey.

-Hola, Madame Pomfrey- Harry sonrió, sintiendo que Draco entraba tras él y pasaba su brazo amorosamente alrededor de su estómago.

La comprensión afloró a los ojos de la matrona y sonrió.

-Siéntese, señor Malfoy.

Draco ayudó a Harry a sentarse en una de las camas mientras Madame Pomfrey registraba en sus gabinetes. Harry decidió que era hora de tener una conversación con sentido con su esposo.

-Draco, no es necesario que hagas todo por mí- comenzó.

-Quiero asegurarme que nada esté mal- contestó Draco simplemente, pasándole un vaso con agua que acababa de convocar.

Harry suspiró, pero sonrió con agradecimiento. Se sentó dando un sorbo al agua.

-Perderemos clases- dijo finalmente.

-No importa. Ni lo pienses. Supongo que a partir de ahora perderás varias clases matutinas- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

Draco miró a Harry para ver si estaba bromeando.

-Malestares matutinos- dijo finalmente, al ver que Harry estaba hablando en serio.

-¡Oh!- Harry se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que había sido una pregunta estúpida.

-Aquí está, señor Malfoy- dijo Madame Pomfrey en voz alta, interrumpiéndolos.

Harry se dio vuelta y la vio con un recipiente con una poción anaranjada. Extrañamente, también olía a naranjas.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una poción sencilla para detectar el embarazo... creo que el nombre correcto es '_Pregnate Suspecia'- _le informó Madame Pomfrey, haciéndole un gesto para que bebiera.

-¿Y qué hace?- insistió girando sus inseguros ojos hacia su esposo.

Draco le apretó la mano.

-Tiene que beber la poción para que le pueda lanzar un hechizo. Cuando la beba, necesitaré que se desvista, se acueste en la cama y me deje examinar su estómago.

-Oh- murmuró Harry, elevando el recipiente hasta sus labios.

Bebió con cautela, habiendo experimentado muchas pociones asquerosas y desagradables en sus anteriores visitas a la enfermería. Pero el gusto era parecido al olor, así que bebió sin quejarse, ante la satisfacción de Draco y Madame Pomfrey.

Ella tomó el recipiente y lo llevó de vuelta a la mesa mientras Draco ayudaba a Harry a desvestirse. Una vez que se hubo quitado la ropa, ruborizado todo el tiempo, se acostó sobre la cama.

-Buen chico- dijo ella rápidamente.

Madame Pomfrey no dijo nada cuando Draco se colocó a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Harry. En vez de eso, se inclinó sobre el estómago de Harry, murmurando. El moreno agudizó el oído tratando de escuchar.

-'_Revealio Pregnate'_

_Harry observó como un rayo de luz blanca golpeaba su estómago para después transformarse en un color rojo vibrante. La matrona asintió con satisfacción._

_-Felicitaciones, señor Malfoy- dijo simplemente._

_Draco dejó escapar un grito de alegría, descendiendo para besar a su esposo. Harry respondió, olvidando su estado de desnudez y a la matrona que estaba esperando._

_-Hum, hum._

_Se separaron ruborizados._

_-Lo siento- murmuró Harry._

-No hay problema, señor Malfoy- dijo ella con un tic en la boca.

-¿Puedo vestirme ya?- preguntó Harry ruborizado.

-Antes necesito examinarlo apropiadamente.

-Oh...

-¿Conoce algo sobre el embarazo masculino?

-No mucho- confesó.

-Dará a luz a través de un canal de nacimiento que se formará en su ano- le informó Madame Pomfrey con voz profesional.

-Así que será igual a un nacimiento normal- agregó Draco.

Harry se relajó, aliviado.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy. Se le suministrarán los mejores cuidados- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar su voz suavizada.

-Gracias- le sonrió.

Ella hizo otro tic.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podría moverse hacia la cabecera de la cama para que pueda continuar con mi examen?

-Por supuesto.

Draco se movió, permitiendo a Madame Pomfrey acomodarse. Ella saco otro recipiente de su bolsillo y vertió un poco en sus manos, luego levantó la vista.

-Señor Potter, levante las piernas hasta su pecho y descanse sobre su espalda.

Harry enrojeció pero obedeció. Una vez que estuvo cómodo, sintió que ella tanteaba alrededor de su entrada. Su dedo se deslizó en su interior.

-¿Para que hace eso?

-Es una prueba para ver si su cuerpo es capaz de llevar al niño- fue su respuesta.

Harry asintió, sonriéndole al preocupado rostro de Draco.

-Parece que todo está bien- dijo ella eventualmente.

Harry se movió de modo que sus piernas descansaron abajo nuevamente.

Madame Pomfrey continuó examinando su bajo vientre, y sus manos pronto se movieron para examinar sus genitales. Harry enrojeció, pero no protestó ya que sabía que era necesario.

-Completamente saludable- dijo ella finalmente, yendo a lavarse las manos-. Ya se puede vestir, señor Potter.

Draco, que había suspirado con alivio, lo ayudó a vestirse.

-Necesitará venir semanalmente para chequeos de rutina, pero por lo demás todo debería ir bien. Necesitaremos hablar sobre el nacimiento, el embarazo, la alimentación, y muchas otras cosas.

-Puedo venir siempre que quiera- ofreció Harry con cortesía.

-Organizaré el tiempo y le mandaré una lechuza- fue la respuesta.

Ellos se encaminaron hacia la salida pero ella los detuvo.

-El intercambio sexual no es problema al principio del embarazo.

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula, pero ella se limitó a lanzarles una mirada significativa antes de dar la vuelta y entrar en su oficina.

°°°°°°

-¿Donde estaban?- siseó Hermione tan pronto como ellos se sentaron.

Harry miró alrededor y al notar que toda la clase estaba escuchando, sacudió la cabeza. Le lanzó a Draco una mirada suplicante y su esposo asintió, mostrando que entendía que Harry deseaba que mantuviera el secreto.

-¿Hay algún problema, señor Malfoy?- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.

-No profesora.

-Bien. Vayan a la página 163 de su libro de texto y lean el capítulo sobre transformación animal.

°°°°°°

-¿Bien, dónde estaban?- demandó Hermione tan pronto como salieron de clase.

Draco simplemente le sonrió, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida.

-¿Les importa si esperamos antes de decírselo?

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero contárselo a ustedes, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo- contestó Harry sencillamente, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro que puedes, compañero- Ron sonrió, palmeando su hombro.

Hermione asintió, todavía curiosa.

°°°°°°

Después de pasar el día observando a Draco actuando más feliz de lo que lo habían visto jamás, y a Harry sonriendo, todos sentían curiosidad acerca de lo que podrían ser las nuevas noticias. Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá de la Torre, esperando una explicación.

-Fui a la enfermería- dijo Harry repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron, preocupado.

Una sospecha subió a la mente de Hermione.

-Estoy embarazado- Harry sonrió.

Sirius emitió un grito de felicidad y se lanzó a abrazar a Harry. Draco le lanzó una mirada severa y Sirius se detuvo apresuradamente y tomó con cuidado a su ahijado en un abrazo amoroso. Harry le sonrió, claramente feliz de su reacción.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Un pequeño Prongsie!

-Sirius- lo regañó Remus, levantándose para abrazar a Harry levemente.

Harry apretó el abrazo, riendo.

-No necesitas ser tan cuidadoso conmigo... eres tan exagerado como Draco.

Se giró hacia Ron, quien no había dicho nada. El pelirrojo estaba sentado, mirándolo fijamente, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

-Estás embarazado.

-Sí.

-Tienes un bebé.

-Sí.

-En tú estómago.

-Sí.

-Y va a... salir... de alguna forma- tartamudeó, moviendo las manos alrededor y haciendo un gesto vago hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry.

Hermione lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, Ron, por supuesto que lo hará. Deja de declarar hechos.

Ron miró a Harry con ansiedad en el rostro y, con un cuidado que sorprendió a todos, abrazó al moreno. Harry enterró el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-Felicitaciones, Harry- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- contestó Harry con timidez.

-Ven aquí- le sonrió Hermione.

Harry se acercó a ella, lanzándose en sus brazos. La chica le besó la mejilla, feliz por él.

-Espero ser la Tía Hermione pare él o ella- le dijo seriamente.

-No te preocupes... lo serás- Harry sonrió, mirando a Draco para asegurarse de que había hecho lo correcto.

Draco asintió, sonriendo.

Continuará........

**¡Llegamos a los 400 reviews! Mil gracias a todos por apoyarnos tanto, es muy importante para nosotras. Los queremos. Besitos**

REVIEWS 

**Fényx:**¿Por qué te da rabia Draco si es bueno?****Sólo se preocupa por Harry, un poco exageradillo pero lo quiere mucho. Que bueno que te gustó. Besitos.

**Cerdo Volador: **Sí, esque somos malas y obramos en review jajja. Pero no es bueno que estés triste mientras actualizamos, sonríe . Besitos.

**Serendipity-789: **Pues ya tienes las primeras reacciones sobre el embarazo. A la parejita le fue muy bien ¿verdad? Y el pobre Ron... jajjajja. Besitos.

**Elsa: **Nada que agradecer, siempre que se pueda ¿pudiste inscribirte? Si, esta parejita está de un meloso, y ahora embarazaditos ya verás. Besitos.

**Azalea: **Complacida, pediste embarazo y salió la orden, un embarazo al instante . Esperamos que te guste. Besitos

**MEIKO: **Pues en el capítulo pasado no sabemos pero en éste si que está embarazado. Esperamos Que puedas seguir sacando un huequito en tus valores para leernos. Besitos.

**liuny: **Bueno, esperamos que no te de pereza seguir leyendo. Nosotras seguiremos traduciendo mientras la escritora siga escribiendo. Besitos.

**Sabry y ¿? : **Que bueno que te guste. Esperamos que la próxima vez pueda venir Chiqui también. Besitos.

**Ana-san: **Que bueno que te guste, este capítulo te va a encantar. Besitos.

**Esna: **Que bueno que te gustó, esperamos que este capítulo también. Besitos.

**Aryblack: **jajja, que exagerada, nos imaginamos a Harry como un luchador de Sumo jajjajja. Besitos.

**Drakito16:** Que bueno que te esté gustando. Besitos.

**Murtilla: **JAJJA, QUE IMAGEN, POBRE Severus viendo eso. Y no clames por la guerra, deja que estén felices un ratito más. Besitos.

**Drucila-Sly: **Pues bienvenida y espero que nos sigas poniendo comentarios, que nos hace muy felices. Besitos.

**Mirielle: **Si, es que el rubio es un Malfoy, y para más Veela, así que imagina cuán creído está jajja. Además, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, ya Harry está embarazadito. Besitos.


	29. Las noticias

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.

Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capitulo 29**

**Las noticias**

Lucius Malfoy observó la ofendida lechuza con curiosidad. No se veían muchas lechuzas tan bellas como esa y además... le era vagamente familiar. El ave ululó con impaciencia, y él alargó el brazo para desatar la carta que llevaba en su pata.

-Gracias- le dijo sencillamente.

La lechuza no se movió

-¿Entonces esperas respuesta?

El animal no respondió, pero le lanzó una mirada de reproche por pensar otra cosa.

Lucius abrió el sobre, reconociendo la escritura de su hijo.

_Querido padre._

¡Tengo que darte la más asombrosa noticia! ¡Harry está embarazado con nuestro primer niño! Debo admitir que venía sospechándolo desde hace unos días, pero ayer recibimos la confirmación de Madame Pomfrey.

_Harry está tan extasiado como yo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz... resplandece... Sirius y Remus están encantados, por supuesto, y Hermione y Weasley nos felicitaron...luego que se recuperaron de la impresión._

_Harry me dice que estoy muy alborotado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es asombroso... saber que la persona que amas está llevando a tu hijo._

_Le envié una carta a Madre con las buenas nuevas pero, ¿podrías asegurarte de que no vaya a presionar a Harry? Me preocupa su embarazo. Cualquier cosa podría ir mal. Quiero que Harry esté tan relajado y feliz como sea posible._

Conociéndola como la conozco, estoy seguro que empezará a bombardearlo con cartas de buenos consejos, ideas para las niñeras, etc.

_Harry te envía su amor._

_Esperando escuchar de ti_

_Con amor_

_Draco_

Lucius miró la carta impactado. Iba a ser abuelo. No podía creerlo.

Pensó en la diminuta vida creciendo en el interior de su yerno, una diminuta vida que estaba en peligro por culpa del Señor Oscuro a quien seguía, y sintió surgir un sentimiento de protección hacia la 'madre'

Harry y su niño permanecerían a salvo... aunque tuviera que dar su propia vida para asegurarse de que eso pasara.

Tomó una pluma y comenzó a redactar una carta.

Querido Draco.

_Tus noticias son muy bienvenidas. Felicitaciones. No puedo transmitir cuan encantado estoy con la idea de convertirme en abuelo, y debo confesar que fue impactante escuchar de embarazo en etapas tan tempranas de tu matrimonio._

_Espero que Harry y el bebé estén bien y estén siendo bien cuidados. Sin duda, Narcissa también estará encantada, pero trataré de contenerla para que no se convierta en una molestia._

_Madame Pomfrey es una de las mejores matronas del país, así que Harry va a estar seguro bajo su cuidado. Si hay cualquier problema, sin embargo, no te asustes... todo resultara bien. Harry es joven, y capaz de llevar al niño hasta el final siempre que sea cuidadoso._

_Sin embargo, no lo agobies. Está acostumbrado a ser independiente. Continúa con tu rutina habitual... Harry apreciará tu normalidad. Debo hacer hincapié en que esa es la manera adecuada para mantener a Harry tan feliz y relajado como puedas._

_Sus hormonas están fuera de control, así como su magia._

_Espero escuchar de ti pronto, con noticias sobre mi nieto y Harry, y trataré de arreglar una visita a Hogmeade para verlos._

_Dale mis mejores deseos a Harry_

Te ama 

_Tu padre_

Satisfecho, ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la observó volar a través de la ventana, rumbo a Hogwarts.

Él se levantó, con la intención de encontrar a su esposa.

°°°°°

Narcissa estaba en el salón cuando finalmente la encontró. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero levantó la vista cuando vio a su esposo entrar en la habitación, una sonrisa en su habitual rostro frío. El rostro de ella manifestó sorpresa.

-¿Lucius?- lo interrogó.

-¿Recibiste carta de Draco?

-No todavía, ¿por qué?

-Acabo de recibir una. Harry está embarazado de su primer niño.

Una mirada de pura alegría se estableció en el rostro de su esposa.

-¿Un niño? ¿Harry está embarazado? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Tiene alrededor de seis semanas.

-¡Qué alegría!

-Sí- Lucius estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tengo que enviarles una carta...

-Les acabo de enviar una.

-Pero decirle a Draco...

Narcissa, Draco está ocupado cuidando a Harry. Harry debe ser tratado con cuidado... los embarazos masculinos nunca son fáciles, ya lo sabes- dijo Lucius con firmeza.

La comprensión llameó en los ojos de la mujer.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Debemos asegurarnos de que esté cómodo. ¿Quizás yo pueda visitarlos pronto?

-Le dije a Draco que le haríamos una visita- le informó Lucius.

-Encantador... le diré a mi madre...

Narcissa salió rápidamente de la habitación, con la intención de comunicarles las nuevas noticias al resto de la familia Malfoy.

Había un nuevo heredero Malfoy.

°°°°°

Harry rió con Draco, quien estaba enroscando su propia bufanda de Slytherin alrededor del cuello del moreno para prevenir que pescara un resfriado.

-Draco, deja de consentirme- lo regañó, pero no lo pensaba realmente. Por el momento, le encantaba estar tan cerca del Veela.

-No puedo evitarlo- Draco se encogió de hombros, su mano moviéndose dentro del abrigo de Harry

Harry se estremeció mientras los dedos de su esposo comenzaban a frotar su estómago en suaves círculos. Era extrañamente relajante y Harry se relajó, inclinándose contra él, suspirando suavemente. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo algo cansado.

-¿Cansado?

-Sí

-Hablaremos sobre esto con Madame Pomfrey- dijo Draco, preocupado.

Hermione, quien caminaba junto a ellos, bufó.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Draco, enojado.

-Harry está embarazado.

Draco y Harry la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ya lo sabemos, Hermione- replicó Draco lentamente.

-¡Chicos! ¿Saben algo sobre embarazos?

-No en realidad- admitió Harry-. Iba a pedirle a Madame Pomfrey si tenía algunos libros que me pudieran orientar

-Te sientes cansado porque tu cuerpo está tratando de cumplir con las demandas que requiere tu embarazo. Si tienes alrededor de seis semanas de embarazo, como sospecho que tienes, pronto deberás empezar a sentir náuseas- comentó Hermione flemática.

Harry y Draco la miraron aturdidos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy una chica- replicó Hermione con superioridad.

-¿Entonces engordaré?

-Tendrás una protuberancia alrededor de las dieciocho semanas- contestó sencillamente Hermione.

-¿De veras?

Lejos de causarle rechazo el pensamiento de que su cuerpo cambiara de forma, Harry lucía encantado.

-Sí- confirmó Hermione con paciencia, suavizando su voz cuando lo miró.

-Es asombroso, ¿verdad?- declaró Harry, con aire soñador.

Hermione sofocó una risa.

-Claro que sí, mi amor- contestó Draco, besando su mejilla.

°°°°°

-¡Harry Potter!

El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio cuando escucharon el grito.

Harry, que estaba sentado hablando con Draco, giró la cara hacia el enojado grupo que lo miraba con furia.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Potter!- chilló Angelina.

-Yo...

-Te dije que no puedo creerlo, ¿verdad? ¡Acabo de recibir una carta diciéndome que has sido liberado del Quidditch!

La boca de Harry se abrió de la impresión.

-Nunca te envié una carta.

-¡Madame Pomfrey lo hizo... algo sobre no estar en condiciones de jugar! ¡Tonterías! ¡Jamás has estado más saludable!

Angélica había asumido el puesto de Oliver Wood como capitana del equipo de Quidditch. Era su último año, y quería ganar la copa con desesperación. Secretamente, Harry pensaba que ella era peor que Wood, lo cual ya era una hazaña

-No puedo jugar- musitó débilmente.

-¿Por qué no?- siseó ella, mirándolo malamente.

Draco, quien sonreía débilmente, rodeó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

-Porque yo le dije que no podía jugar. Quién sabe lo que podría pasarle... una pierna rota, un brazo roto... ser golpeado por una bludger...

-¡No me importa! ¡Estás bastante bien para jugar, POTTER!

-Malfoy- la corrigió Draco.

Angélica y el resto del equipo de Quidditch lo miraron con furia.

-¿Así que Harry no puede jugar porque tú lo dices? ¡No creo que Harry sea la clase de persona que deje que tú lo controles! Es nuestro buscador... tú sólo quieres ganar- le gritó Katie.

-Nada, y con eso quiero decir NADA, es más importante que la seguridad de Harry- gruñó Draco peligrosamente, sus ojos relampagueando.

Harry gimió.

-¿De veras? No mie...

-Harry no puede jugar- gritó otra voz.

Harry giró sus agradecidos ojos hacia su mejor amigo, Ron, quien obviamente había gritado.

-¿Ron, que demonios estás...?- empezó Fred.

-No puede jugar porque está enfermo- dijo Ron con firmeza, asintiendo para enfatizar su punto.

-¿Enfermo?- jadeó George, palideciendo.

-Oh, Ron, deja el dramatismo. ¡Harry no está enfermo!- lo regañó Hermione, palmeando el hombro de Harry en un gesto maternal.

-Claro que enfermará... tendrá náuseas... se pondrá gordo...- Ron se estremeció.

-Gracias, Ron- Harry sonrió.

-Por nada, compañero.

-¿Náuseas? ¿Gordo? ¡Me perdí!- gritó Angelina.

-Estoy embarazado- informó Harry, tranquilamente.

El silencio fue ensordecedor.

-¿Embarazado?- jadearon Fred y George al unísono.

Harry asintió, moviéndose para reclinarse contra Draco más cómodamente.

-¿Vas a tener un bebé?- susurró Angelina.

-Sí.

-¡Oh! Mamá estará encantada... – arrulló George.

-Extasiada...- agregó Fred.

-Empezará a tejer suéteres...

-Enviar consejos...

-Cartas...

-Chocolates...

Harry quedó positivamente aturdido cuando lo alzaron de la silla y lo jalaron dentro del círculo formado por tres irlandeses saltarines.

-¡Draco!

Pero Draco, en lugar de rescatarlo, reía de corazón.

-Dejémoslo tranquilo, chicos- bufó Ron, empujando a su amigo de regreso a su asiento

Harry se inclinó contra él, sintiéndose mareado.

-¿Estás bien, compañero?- preguntó Ron, palideciendo.

-Sólo cansado- murmuró Harry.

Al instante, Draco llegó a su lado.

-Vamos para que comas algo, amor- lo tranquilizó.

-No tengo...

Draco detuvo la protesta de Harry con una mirada.

-Necesitas comer.

°°°°°°

-Se lo tomaron muy bien- comentó Harry ya tarde esa noche, mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-Hmmm- murmuró Draco.

Harry se sacó su túnica y la lanzó sobre una silla, empezando a desabotonarse su camisa escolar.

-Especialmente los gemelos.

-Sí...

Harry se quitó la camisa.

-No pensamos que Madame Pomfrey haría eso, ¿verdad?

-No...

Harry desabrochó sus pantalones y los pateó para quitárselos, así como las medias.

-Esto llenará las páginas de El Profeta mañana.

-Hmmm.

Draco observó como Harry tomaba una túnica de noche azul pálido de su guardarropa. Luego desapareció en el baño para cambiarse. Reapareció minutos después con la túnica cerrada alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Me pregunto qué dirán tus padres?

-Les envié una carta.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Sólo que estabas embarazado y cuán felices somos- murmuró Draco, observando a Harry dirigirse hacia la cama, donde él ya estaba acostado.

-Creo que tu padre estará feliz por nosotros- Harry sonrió, deslizándose sobre la cama.

Draco lo jaló más cerca, besándole la mejilla.

Hary suspiró suavemente, disfrutando la sensación de los brazos de Draco rodeándolo. Sentía los dedos de su esposo despojando expertamente la ropa de seda de su cuerpo hasta que cayó como un estanque alrededor de sus muslos. Sonrió internamente, reconociendo la silenciosa pregunta de Draco, indagando si Harry deseaba continuar. Él suspiro nuevamente.

Los labios de Draco se movieron para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me has hecho increíblemente feliz- musitó Draco roncamente, empujándolo con cuidado sobre las almohadas.

Harry sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo donde llevaba sus anillos de boda y compromiso.

Draco inició un camino de besos desde su garganta hasta sus pezones. Los acarició hasta que estuvieron duros, y luego se deslizó hasta que su cara estuvo rozando contra su estómago... donde descansaba su niño nonato.

Besó la suave piel, corriendo sus dedos a través de la línea de pelo oscuro.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño maullido de protesta cuando Draco lo alejó para analizarlo.

-No tenemos que seguir más allá- le dijo suavemente.

Harry sonrió radiante.

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba bien- le recordó.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedo detenerme- preguntó Draco una vez más.

Harry rió, atrayendo a Draco hacia abajo, dentro de un apasionado beso.

-Demuéstrame cuánto me amas- le suplicó.

Draco miró sus brillantes ojos esmeralda antes de mostrarle exactamente cuanto lo amaba.

°°°°°°

-¿Bien? ¿Te lo demostré?- preguntó Draco tiempo después, abrazando a Harry apretadamente.

-Hmmm... tendrás que recordármelo otra vez- murmuró Harry, con los ojos luchando por cerrarse.

Draco rió, sus dedos moviéndose para acariciar el estómago de su esposo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron,

-Adquiriste el hábito de hacer eso.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo Draco simplemente, sonriéndole amorosamente.

Sintiendo una oleada de ternura subir a su corazón, Harry se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente. Draco pronto respondió, sus manos moviéndose para apoyar a Harry contra él. El moreno deslizó su lengua en el interior de los labios abiertos de su esposo, acariciando tiernamente su lengua con la propia.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- jadeó Draco cuando se separaron.

-Una muestra de cuanto te amo- Harry sonrió, moviéndose para besar la garganta de Draco.

El Veela jadeó.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, y dime, señor Malfoy, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacerme?

-Quiero estar dentro de ti... contigo... juntos- jadeó Draco, acalorado.

Harry rió suavemente, presionando sus cuerpos.

-¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de hacer el amor- musitó inocentemente.

-Harry- se asfixió Draco.

Harry cayó sobre Draco, sus dedos acariciando ligeramente su pecho.

-No estoy seguro si tenga energía- agregó con voz risueña.

-Provocador- siseó Draco, intentando controlarse.

-Pero por otra parte- Harry sonrió débilmente-. Te deseo.

Draco se abalanzó sobre él.

**Continuará......**

REVIEWS 

**liuny:** así que leyéndolo antes ¿no? Lo bueno es que también nos lees la traducción, gracias por eso. Sí, fue apresurado, pero los chicos están contentos. Besitos

**RsMoony:** Que bueno que te esté gustando, a ver qué te parece este capítulo. La traducción sólo puede ser cada 15 días porque tenemos varias, gracias por tu comentario. Besitos

**Cerdo Volador:** pues esperamos que hayas salido bien en el examen, hayas terminado tu trabajito, pero sobre todo que ya estés bien de salud. Gracias por tus palabras linda, de parte de la autora y de nosotras. Besitos

**Serendipity-789: **pues sí, está felices y relajados, ¿cuánto crees que dure? Tranquila, por ahí viene algún que otro problemilla. Besitos

**Bunny 1986:** Gracias amiguita, esperamos te siga gustando. Besitos.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** Que bueno que te gustó, sip, están embarazaditos y muy, muy felices. Es un placer traducir. Besitos.

**Gaby:** Sip, el dragoncito será muy tierno y bastante Veela jajja. No te preocupes, escribe cuando puedas y gracias por tus palabras. Besitos.

**Murtilla:** Gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, ahí apareció la cualidad Veela más destacada jaja, y Harry como que no se queda atrás. Muy pronto habrá uno que otro problema. Besitos

**Ana-San:** Sip, embarazaditos, y tiernitos, y apachuchables. Que bueno que te gustó. Besitos

**S & C :** Su link cada vez es más breve jajja. Prometemos leer sus fics en cuanto nos sobre un tiempito, las traducciones nos quitan mucho tiempo. Eso del desvío de Draco puede ser que se vuelva al lado de la luz, hemos oído que se hará novio de hermione. Besitos.

**Marla:** Muchas gracias a ti y de insignificantes nada, todos sus reviews son muy importantes, nos animan a seguir, en las demás historias no tenemos tanto, pero también son igual muy importantes. Subimos un capítulo nuevo de la historia nuestra y como te gustan los H/S, te cuento que espero actualizar mi historia (Ali) en poquitos días. Besitos

**Azalea:** Sip, embarazados y preciosos los dos. Narcissa, como siempre, lo intentó pero por suerte abuelito Lucius le paró sus lindas y curiosas patitas. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besitos

**Amor Martinez: **Gracias amiga, ojalá tengas tiempo de leer las demás traducciones, hay historias muy lindas. Besitos.

**Verotto:** No te preocupes, escribe cuando puedas. Que bueno que te siga gustando el relato. Besitos.

**Drucila-Sly:** Que bueno que te guste y en cuanto tengamos un tiempito, iremos a leer el tuyo. Besitos.

**OlgaxTomFelton:** No hay nada que agradecer, nos encanta, gracias a ti por tu review y aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo

**Aryblack: **Pues, para ser sinceras, sip, el chiste es malo jajjajja. Así que eres independiente? Pues esperamos que te vaya muy, muy bien. Besitos.

**Elsa**: Pues un poco lío sí es, entre las traducciones y los fic originales que tenemos entre manos y manejar nuestro grupo. Le pasé tu mail a maria que es quien hizo nuestra inscripción en ffnet, en cuanto tenga un chis te escribe. Besitos.

**Velia:** Bueno, hasta ahora Harry está disfrutando e las atenciones del dragón, y ya papá lucius le advirtió a draco que no lo agobiara, veremos como lo manejas. Y sí, tanto papá Draco como abuelo Lucius van a defender con uñas y dientes a Harry y el nuevo heredero. Gracias por seguir con nosotras. Besitos.


	30. El lado malo de estar embarazado

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.

Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

Capítulo 30

El lado malo de estar embarazado

Harry se levantó, frotándose los ojos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que las náuseas subían a su garganta y salió a toda carrera de la cama. Escuchó la preocupada voz de Draco pero lo ignoró, mientras vomitaba sobre la poceta.

-¿Está todo bien, amor?

Harry asintió débilmente, apartando su cabello de los ojos. Draco se acercó por detrás y frotó su espalda para calmarlo, observando mientras vomitaba la comida sin digerir de la noche anterior.

-Lo siento- murmuró Harry, avergonzado de que Draco lo viera en ese estado.

-No tienes por que disculparte. No puedes evitarlo- musitó Draco severamente.

Harry había tenido náuseas matutinas los tres últimos días. Hacía sólo una semana que había acudido por primera vez con Madame Pomfrey y tenía cita para verla nuevamente al día siguiente. Draco había sido un gran consuelo en las mañanas, tal como lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí.

-Regresa a la cama, amor- lo persuadió Draco.

Ayudó a Harry a llegar a la cama y lo atrajo hacia si. Harry se relajó contra él con un suave suspiro. Odiaba las náuseas matutinas.

-Odio tener náuseas.

-Lo sé- ahora había cierto tono de diversión en la voz de Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño, golpeándolo débilmente.

-No te rías de mí. Es tu culpa que yo esté embarazado en primer lugar- bufó Harry.

Draco, que sabía que Harry estaba un tanto irascible debido a sus recientes náuseas y al cansancio, asintió con seriedad. No quería disgustar a Harry en su estado, su magia podría salirse de control y eso era algo que estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa.

-Lo sé, amor- lo tranquilizó, besando su nariz.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron.

-Lo siento- murmuró, sabiendo que últimamente había estado muy irascible.

-No es nada- Draco se encogió de hombros, acercándolo aún más, mientras extendía una mano para acariciar el estómago de Harry.

-Tenemos clase en una hora- le recordó Harry.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

Harry arrugó la nariz con asco.

-No, gracias.

Harry en realidad había descubierto que el aroma de la comida temprano en la mañana era la peor cosa que podía oler al estar propenso a las náuseas matutinas. El día anterior, había corrido fuera del Gran Comedor antes de que terminara vomitando todo sobre Ron. Ron, por supuesto, había encontrado divertida toda la situación, aunque su actitud hacia Harry había sido la de un sobre-protector hermano mayor. Raramente perdía de vista a su amigo cuando Draco no estaba lo bastante cerca para vigilarlo.

-Entonces vayamos a tomar un baño- sugirió Draco.

Harry sonrió con cansancio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Quería dormir. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a prepararte el baño- dijo, apartándose de su esposo y dirigiéndose al baño.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde regresó para encontrar a Harry dormido, acurrucado apretadamente entre las sábanas de seda. Apartó de inmediato las sábanas y tomó en sus brazos a un Harry que protestaba sonoramente.

Lo llevó al baño

-Draco- se quejó Harry.

-Te sentirás mejor después de un baño- le prometió Draco, quien ya le estaba quitando la ropa.

Harry suspiró pero permitió que Draco lo metiera en el agua caliente. Volvió a suspirar con éxtasis cuando percibió el leve olor a la esencia de lavanda. Escuchó como Draco iba hacia la puerta y abrió los ojos.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí, amor?

-¿Vienes conmigo?

Nunca antes habían estado juntos en el baño, pero Harry siempre había deseado intentarlo. Draco se desnudó rápidamente y se deslizó a su lado. De inmediato, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Harry, arrastrando su cuerpo más cerca.

-Esto ahorra tiempo- Harry enrojeció.

Draco elevó una ceja.

-Creo que me gusta esta idea- murmuró, corriendo sus manos por el cuerpo húmedo de Harry.

Harry jadeó.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

-No tomará mucho tiempo- susurró Draco, sabiendo que podría satisfacer fácilmente a su esposo con unos cuantos toques. Harry era, y probablemente siempre lo sería, muy sensible a su toque.

-Hmmm...

Draco levantó a Harry con facilidad y lo sentó en su regazo, animando a Harry para que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Harry le sonrió. Últimamente, Draco era muy cuidadoso de no poner su peso contra su estómago, especialmente durante el sexo. Era entrañable ver al una vez corazón duro Slytherin, comportarse tan amoroso con él y su bebé. Harry sabía que era la única persona que podía ver ese lado de Draco.

Se besaron lentamente, sintiendo en ese beso el amor que compartían. Harry pronto estuvo tan ansioso como su esposo, temblando deliciosamente cuando Draco lo tocaba en los lugares correctos.

Harry gritó cuando se unieron, cayendo como era habitual en un estado de completo éxtasis. Era uno con su esposo... el hombre a quien amaba más que a todo. Nada se comparaba al sentimiento que tenía hacia su esposo.

Draco lo besó suavemente, acunando sus labios

-¡Oh!

-Te amo tanto- susurró Draco, respirando con fuerza.

-Y... yo te... am…¡Oh!

Drago apretó el abrazo, presionando un cuerpo contra otro tan cerca como era posible. Harry se pegó a él, temblando.

-Yo...

-Shhh, amor- susurró Draco, besándolo suavemente.

-Te amo mucho- dijo Harry con voz estrangulada, todavía tembloroso por el orgasmo.

-También te amo, amor- Draco sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón dolía ante las palabras que sabía Harry sentía sinceramente.

-Nunca me dejes- suplicó Harry, mirando profundamente en los ojos de su esposo.

Draco vio en los ojos de Harry emoción pura y luchó contra las lágrimas. En lugar de lágrimas, le dio una débil sonrisa, atrayendo a Harry aún más cerca. Abrazó apretadamente al pequeño cuerpo.

-Nunca- prometió suavemente, de corazón.

La única respuesta de Harry fue un tierno beso

°°°°°°

-Llegan tarde- dijo Hermione tan pronto llegaron al aula de Transformaciones. Afortunadamente, la Profesora McGonagall no había llegado todavía.

-Harry tuvo náuseas- explicó Draco tranquilamente, observando a su esposo deslizarse en su asiento.

Comprendiendo, Hermione asintió, mirando a Harry con suavidad.

-Las náuseas matutinas deben ser terribles- convino.

Draco asintió.

Harry estaba hablando con Ron, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer esa mañana. Las palabras de Harry lo habían perturbado. "Nunca me dejes" ¿Acaso Harry esperaba que él se fuera? Seguramente sabía que Draco nunca lo abandonaría a él ni a su niño, ¿verdad?

-Buenos días, clase- dijo en voz alta la Profesora McGonagall, haciendo que la clase guardara silencio-. Hoy veremos la teoría de...

°°°°°°

El día pasó bien. Harry se veía bastante contento, riendo y bromeando con sus amigos. Los Gryffindors parecían haber decidido cuidar de Harry a toda costa, y se aseguraban de que estuviera bien, dándole algo de fruta que habían rescatado del desayuno, y comportándose maternalmente con él. Harry, por supuesto, ni siquiera se enteró de lo que estaban haciendo.

Pociones era la última clase del día, y ni siquiera el pensar en Snape pudo entristecer a Harry. Había comido un gran almuerzo y ansiaba que las clases terminaran para poder pasar algo de tiempo con Draco, Ron y Hermione.

-Hoy haremos una poción para dormir. A diferencia de la versión sencilla que elaboraron en primer año, esta es más compleja. Necesitarán ser cuidadosos al añadir los ingredientes en el exacto orden, y el tiempo también es extremadamente importante en esta poción. No olviden dar solamente once vueltas y media. ¡Trabajen, las instrucciones están en el pizarrón!

La clase empezó a elaborar la poción en silencio, mientras el Profesor Snape los observaba desde el frente del aula. Harry se sintió aliviado al notar que su propia poción estaba, si no perfecta, al menos casi correcta. Era de un color azul pálido, aunque no lo bastante pálido.

A diferencia de la mayoría de la clase. La de Ron era rosa brillante, la de Neville olía a liento de perro, y la de Pansy burbujeaba peligrosamente.

-Estás mejorando- aprobó Draco.

-Y tiene algo bueno estar embarazado- empezó a decir Harry, viendo como Neville bebía su poción.

-¿Qué?

-Al menos Snape no puede obligarme a beber nada- rió Harry

Draco sonrió.

°°°°°°

Después del té, Ron y Hermione se habían reunido con Harry y Draco en su Torre. Todo había transcurrido sin contratiempos, hasta que ese par empezaron a discutir, algo que habían estado evitando por un rato.

-¡No es agradable que hables de ese modo sobre las chicas!

-¡Sólo dije que Parvati lucía genial con esa camisa!

-¡No está bien! ¡La figura de una chica es de ella, quizás ella no quiera que estés babeándole encima!

-Yo no estaba babeando- negó Ron con vehemencia, mirándola furioso.

Hermione bufó.

-¡No mientas, Ron!

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el grito de Hermione, frotando su cabeza. Durante las últimas semanas, sus dolores de cabeza habían sido cada vez más frecuentes.

Draco, por supuesto, estaba mirando a los otros dos ensimismado, claramente encantado de que estuviera peleando enfrente de él. Harry sonrió ante la vista, acurrucándose más cerca de su esposo, quien rápidamente deslizó su brazo por su cintura y lo atrajo más cerca.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Además, qué más te da si a mí me gusta Parvati?

-¡Eres mi amigo!

Una expresión herida apareció en el rostro de Ron.

-¿Así que no puedo ir con ninguna otra chica porque tú lo dices?- preguntó cortante.

-Ron, yo...

-Olvídalo, Hermione- espetó Ron, tomando su ensayo de Transformaciones y dándole la espalda.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Hermione y Harry ya alargaba la mano para tocarle el hombro cuando ella se levantó de un salto, tomó su mochila y salió volando de la habitación. El retrato golpeó con un ruido seco, algo que hizo que Harry hiciera una nueva mueca por dos razones. Una, su dolor de cabeza, y dos, Hermione nunca azotaba las puertas.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos, Ron- le dijo suavemente.

Draco asintió.

-Ella empezó- se defendió Ron tercamente.

-Está herida.

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-Hermione está celosa y la heriste al mostrarle que no te importa ella- señalo Draco, engreído.

Ron dejó caer la mandíbula.

Harry y Draco observaron mientras el otro chico tomaba sus cosas precipitadamente y salía tras Hermione. Tan pronto como se hubo ido Harry suspiró con alivio, haciendo que Draco lo mirara preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Nada- Harry sonrió débilmente, tratando de que Draco se distrajera del asunto.

-No mientas- advirtió Draco sin creerle.

-Sólo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, es todo- murmuró Harry, bajando los ojos.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo tienes?

-Unas pocas horas- se movió incómodo.

-¿Y no me dijiste?

El tono herido era obvio en la voz de Draco.

Harry elevó la vista, una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-¡No era mi intención herirte, Draco! Es sólo que temía que empezaras a hacer un escándalo de nuevo- explicó.

-¡Estoy preocupado por ti!

-Draco, voy a estar embarazado por otros ocho meses. Necesitas comprender que es normal que sienta náuseas ante el olor de la comida, o que tenga cambios de humor. No necesito estar permanentemente envuelto en algodones. Sé que tratas de protegernos a mí y al bebé...

Draco lo interrumpió con un rápido beso. Presionó una frente contra otra de forma que los ojos quedaron a pulgadas de distancia. Draco develó su preocupación y miedo ocultos. Después de un momento, Harry se suavizó notablemente.

-Lo lamento, amor, son las hormonas- murmuró.

-Lo sé. Yo siento ser tan sobre-protector- replicó Draco suavemente.

-Me gusta que seas así- confesó Harry.

-¿Pero no todo el tiempo?

Harry asintió.

-Algunas veces es demasiado- confesó con una irónica sonrisa.

-Entonces prométeme que me dirás si algo anda mal, aunque sólo sea un 'pequeño dolor de cabeza' y así no tendré que estarte vigilando constantemente- persuadió Draco.

Harry notó la mirada suplicante en los ojos de Draco

-Vale- convino.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente, pero pronto frunció el ceño una vez más.

-Harry, esta mañana cuando dijiste 'nunca me dejes', ¿por qué lo dijiste?

Harry se removió incómodo, preguntándose cómo podría explicarle a Draco lo que sentía. Sabía que no había forma en que pudiera dejar de decirle la verdad, y Draco merecía saber por qué había estado tan disgustado esa mañana mientras hacían el amor en el baño.

-Son sólo las hormonas- dijo finalmente.

-¿Y?

-Y algo que pensé sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Quiero decir, llevamos casados seis semanas, estoy embarazado de nuestro niño y todo parece perfecto. A veces demasiado perfecto.

-Y eso te molesta, ¿cierto?- soltó Draco, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Estaba recordando todas las peleas, y cuan herido me sentí cuando estuvimos separados. Esto me hirió antes, pero ahora estamos enlazados y me desgarraría si me dejaras. No podría vivir sin ti, Draco.

-No te dejaré- prometió Draco de nuevo.

-Lo sé… son sólo las hormonas y todo eso- Harry sonrió alegremente, demasiado alegremente en opinión de Draco.

-Nunca te dejaré, Harry. No sería nada sin ti, lo sabes. Eres todo para mí, siempre lo serás. Es adictivo. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Nunca sabrás cuánto te amo en este momento, cuanto adoro el pensamiento de que estás llevando a mi hijo, un pequeño bebé que creamos cuando hicimos el amor...

De repente, Harry sintió como el deseo corría a través de su cuerpo ante las palabras de Draco. Los ojos del Veela estaban llenos de una intensidad que asustaba. Y él necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba saber que Draco siempre lo amaría, sin importar lo que pasara. Necesitaba a Draco. Ahora.

Levantó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando un apasionado beso en la boca de su amor. Draco respondió ansioso, , acariciando su lengua con la propia. Harry deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de Draco; su respiración se convirtió en breves jadeos. Chupó la suave piel tras la oreja, desabotonando con impaciencia la camisa de Draco

-¿Harry?- la voz de Draco era una mezcla de deseo y preocupación.

-Te necesito.

Draco asintió ayudándolo a retirar sus propias ropas antes de desnudar a Harry. La impaciencia de su pareja le sorprendió, así como el quejido que Harry lanzó cuando sus pieles desnudas se encontraron y presionaron.

-Hazme el amor- suplicó Harry, con todo el cuerpo tenso con la necesidad.

Draco sonrió, besándolo tiernamente, mientras lo empujaba para acostarlo cómodamente en el sofá, cubriendo el ansioso cuerpo de Harry con el propio. Aunque Harry sabía que Draco tenía mucho cuidado de dónde se inclinaba y su peso apenas tocaba su cuerpo.

-Eso es todo lo que yo querré hacer siempre, amor.

°°°°°

Más tarde esa noche, después que Draco había llevado a Harry a su habitación y lo había acostado, apareció Hedwig, llevando una carta. Draco, sabiendo quien la mandaba, se movió rápidamente a abrir la ventana.

Aceptó la carta, acariciando a Hedwig, y se dirigió a la cama donde Harry estaba esperando.

-¿De quién es?

-Padre. Le conté sobre ti- explicó Draco.

-¡Oh! Olvidé que a él le gustaría saber.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es el abuelo- Draco le sonrió cálidamente, abriendo la carta.

La leyó en silencio.

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que te cuide, y manda sus felicitaciones y promesas de que tratará de contener a Madre.

Harry rió.

-Eso es típico de él.

-Cierto

Draco dejó la carta a un lado, con la intención de atacar a su amado una vez más. Harry se entregó ansioso, riendo.

El único sonido después de eso fueron los tenues gemidos del amor.

Continuará......

Hola a todos, aquí estamos de regreso. Ante todo queremos desearles que el año que recién empieza les traiga todas las cosas lindas que desean y toda la felicidad del mundo.

Sobre las traducciones, poco a poco iremos retomando el paso. Mil gracias por toda la paciencia que han tenido hasta ahora.

Besos, maria y Ali

REVIEWS 

**Diabolik**: hola, que bueno que pasaste. Besitos

**S&C**: jajja, no sabemos que nombre tendrá, aún no llegamos ahí. Quien sabe, capaz y Rowling deja a Draco con Harry . Besitos

**Cerdo Volador**: Que bueno que te gustó y esperamos que a estas alturas estés super bien. Y no hay nada que perdonar. Besitos.

**Serendipity-789**: Bueno, por lo pronto Voldie está tranquilito sin meterse con nuentros niños, veremos más adelante. Besitos.

**Murtilla**: Bueno, por lo pronto Voldemort esta 'relativamente' tranquilo, veremos más adelante. ¿Los Dursley? Sí, alguien se los debía cargar . Besitos

**Azalea**: Sip, los Gryffindor siguen protegiendo y preocupándose por Harry. No creemos que Molly aparezca mucho que se diga, veremos. Y si, este Lucius definitivamente nos gusta. Besitos

**o000oSeleneo000o**: Que bueno que pudiste registrarte, esperamos que este capítulo también te guste. Besitos.

**Liuny**: Que bueno que te gustara. Entendemos tu impaciencia por leer y pedimos disculpas por el descansito que nos tomamos en Diciembre. Besitos

**Kari: sorry** por la demora al responder. Es extraño, nosotras lo abrimos y se leen todos los capítulos. Besitos.

**Aryblack:** Bueno, para nosotras eso es vivir bastante independiente. Buen chiste lo del bebé . Esperamos te guste este capítulo. Besitos

**Maruja**: que bueno que te guste. Disculpa, pero nos es imposible enviarlo los correos individuales, no nos daríamos abasto. Pero puedes ponerlo como alerta en esta página. Besitos.

**Verotto**: sí, los capítulos ahora son más cortos porque son los originales, frizzy sólo los corrigió y enriqueció hasta el 25. Esperamos te siga gustando. Besitos.

**Malena:** pues te pedimos un poco de paciencia, son muchas traducciones e historias originales y tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo, pero irán saliendo. Besitos

**BloodyMusa**: Bueno, aunque la hayas leído en inglés, esperamos que nos sigas con la traducción también. Besitos.

**Luzy snape**: Gracias por tus palabras. Los capítulos ahora son más cortos porque son originales, la autora sólo enriqueció hasta el 25. Esperamos te sigan gustando. Besitos.

**LiMorgan**: Que bueno que te estén gustando. Muito obrigado. Beijos.

**Leilysnape:** jaja, sentimos que estés nerviosa, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Besitos.

**JuliaSakura**: pues no sabemos si será niño o niña. No jugará, pero está muy contento con su bebito. Besitos.

**Anael-sumi**: no lo tenemos abandonado, ninguna de nuestras traducciones o historias lo está, lo que ocurre es que descansamos durante Diciembre. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Besitos.

**Ana-San:** Sip, a nosotras también nos agrada Lucius, pero no sólo en este fic, Ali está haciendo una historia donde también nos cae bien . Besitos

**Drakito 16**: bueno, el más protector será Draco, por supuesto, es su esposo y Veela además. Besitos.

**Kanon Ryu:** La felicitaremos de tu parte, gracias por la nuestra. Besos

**DUO V.P.V.M**: Bueno, el fic no es nuestro sino de Frizzy, nosotras sólo lo traducimos. Aquí tienes la continuación. Besitos.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, igual para ti. Aún tenemos doce capítulos hasta alcanzar a la autora, esperamos que para entonces ya haya actualizado. No, creemos que por allí vienen algunos problemillas. Besitos.


	31. Una cita

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.

Para ver la dirección de la versión original y la versión original corregida, favor visitar nuestro perfil.

**Capítulo 31**

**Una cita**

Harry había decidido ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey después del desayuno. Debido al hecho de que no comía el desayuno para combatir las náuseas matutinas, Harry y Draco llegaron tempranoéste último mordisqueando una manzana que habían conseguido en la cocina de camino allí.

Madame Pomfrey los saludó con una sonrisa, y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en dos sillas que había conjurado para la reunión. Harry se relajó visiblemente, pues había estado preocupado de que fuera otra reunión embarazosa que involucrara retirar su ropa.

-Hoy quiero hablar con ustedes sobre el embarazo y cualquier síntoma que haya podido haber sentido en las pasadas semanas. He notado que ha tenido malestares matutinos- dijo la mujer simplemente.

Harry asintió.

-Aunque han sido peores de lo que yo pensaba- comentó Draco.

-Me temo que no hay poción para evitar los malestares matutinos. Cualquier poción eficaz tiene tales efectos secundarios que me temo que no puedo permitir que la tome. Los embarazos masculinos son más... peligrosos que los embarazos femeninos.

¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? No quiero seguir perdiendo clases- suplicó Harry.

-Hay varias cosas que puedes hacer que te ayudarán- convino ella-. Sugiero que comas en la cama antes de tratar de moverte, e intenta evitar los alimentos grasosos. Cereal o fruta sería una buena idea de inicia, mientras tu estómago se acostumbra al alimento. El movimiento usualmente hace que los malestares matutinos empeoren, por lo que asistir a clases en la mañana podría ser una mala idea... pero veremos...

Tomar caldo o beber líquidos salados podría ayudar. Además, es altamente recomendable beber té de menta con frecuencia, por supuesto en pequeños sorbos, para prevenir la deshidratación y aliviar el malestar. Aunque luego lo vomites, la mayoría sería absorbido por tu cuerpo.

Si el malestar se vuelve muy fuerte trataremos algo más, pero no creo que esto vaya más allí. Usted es completamente saludable, señor Malfoy.

-Trataré de desayunar en la cama, y si eso no funciona, tomaré el té de menta- meditó Harry.

-Bien- dijo Madame Pomfrey, conviniendo-. ¿Ha tenido algún antojo¿estreñimiento?

-No. Aunque envié a Draco a las cocinas a buscarme torta de queso y limón el otro día- musitó Harry pensativamente.

-Antojos- señaló Madame Pomfrey simplemente.

-Oh.

¿Y sus pezones?

¿Mis pezones?

-Quítese la camisa, señor Malfoy- indicó Madame Pomfrey.

Harry se quitó la túnica y la camisa, permitiendo que la enfermera lo examinara. Sus pezones estaban sensibles, algo que ya Draco había descubierto, y a veces, un ligeró toque le hacía daño.

-Hormiguean- informó Harry.

-Eso significa que te estás preparando para amamantar- comentó Madame Pomfrey con satisfacción.

¿Amamantar- preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Por supuesto.

Ella fue a tomar su varita y una tablilla de anotaciones. Murmuró un hechizo y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino colocado sobre la tablilla.

-Está pesando 63,5 kilos, y mide 1,8 metros... ninguna enfermedad... aunque podía alimentarse mejor- dijo con un mohín, examinando su cuerpo.

Harry rodeo sus brazos sobre su estómago con gesto protector.

-Estoy bien- protestó.

-Ahora tiene que alimentarse por dos- dijo ella con firmeza.

Harry cedió, asintiendo.

-Su útero se está desarrollando adecuadamente...

¿Útero?

¡Claro, muchacho¿Cómo demonios esperas llevar al niño sin un útero?

-Yo no sé...

-Tu cuerpo está desarrollando un útero para transportar a tu bebé... pero no te preocupes, desaparecerá mágicamente luego del nacimiento. Es exactamente igual a un útero femenino, excepto que la entrada es tu ano en lugar de la habitual vagina.

Harry enrojeció, asintiendo.

-Señor Malfoy, no necesita avergonzarse conmigo. Vamos a tener que hablar con mucha frecuencia sobre temas personales, y voy a tener que examinar su cuerpo frecuentemente.

Draco rió ante el rubor que cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposo.

La boca de Madame Pomfray hizo un tic.

-En este momento su bebé mide ½ pulgada- les informó, mirando el pergamino nuevamente.

Harry se veía encantado, inclinado contra Draco.

-Este peso pronto cambiar� por eso es que necesita alimentarse- comentó, mirándolo severa.

-Lo haré- prometió Harry, maravillándose en silencio de que el niño fuera tan pequeño.

-El día de la concepción fue el dieciséis de Enero- ella tosió.

Harry se ruborizó violentamente, y aumentó cuando Draco dejó escapar un grito de deleite. Obviamente, el Veela estaba encantado de que su hijo hubiera sido concebido en su noche de bodas, tal y como había deseado que pasara. Draco pensaba que la concepción de su hijo simbolizaba el amor del uno por el otro.

-Así que ahora tienes siete semanas de embarazo. El corazón de tu bebé comenzó a latir el día 25, en la quinta semana. La columna, cabeza y órganos internos ya comenzaron a desarrollarse. Si lo desean, ya puedo decirles el sexo de su bebé.

Harry miró a Draco, deseaba saber, pero respetaría los deseos de su esposo si él no lo deseaba. Pero Draco parecía estar aún más ansioso que él mismo.

-Sí- dijo Harry firmemente, sonriendo a Draco.

-Es un niño- informó Madame Pomfrey luego de ver su tablilla de notas.

Draco dejó escapar un audible grito; su rostro se iluminó de felicidad, y con mucho cuidado, abrazó apretadamente a Harry, besando suavemente sus labios como muestra de amor. Harry sonrió. Tenía un hijo. Tenían un hijo. Podía sentir el amor que había crecido en él junto con su niño, porque ahora sabía que tenía un hijo. Hubiera sido igualmente feliz si hubiera sido una niña, lo que importaba era el hecho de que era oficial, tenía un hijo, un niño con identidad, eso era lo que lo hacía tan feliz.

-Me alegra que estén felices- los interrumpió Madame Pomfrey antes que se pudieran poner más apasionados.

Harry le sonrió.

-Encantados- Draco asintió, besando la mejilla de Harry mientras frotaba con una mano el todavía desnudo estómago de su esposo.

-Entonces siéntese, señor Malfoy, tenemos más que conversar.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron, Draco atrajo a Harry sobre su regazo en lugar de permitirle sentarse en otra silla pero Madame Pomfrey no protestó. En lugar de eso, Harry pudo haber jurado que había visto un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-Es muy probable que sienta más antojos, sus pezones duelan y que sufra de estreñimiento, indigestión, y sus ropas empiecen a apretarle en el próximo mes. Además, necesita alimentarse lo mejor que pueda.

-Lo haré- aseguró Harry.

-Lo veré el mes que viene- Madame Pomfrey sonrió.

Harry y Draco abandonaron la oficina sintiéndose aturdidos.

Tenían un hijo.

°°°°°°

¿Cómo está el bebé- fue lo primero que pregunto Ron en cuanto Harry entró en el aula de Pociones.

El resto del los estudiantes escucharon ansiosos. Harry sonrió.

-Bien- sonrió, experando que Draco anunciara el sexo.

-Es un chico- gritó Draco, obviamente encantado.

Hubieron gritos de felicitación tanto de los Slytherins como de los Gryffindors. Ron abrazó a Harry, y también lo hizo Hermione y otros Gryffindors, aunque tuvieron que hacerlo bajo los posesivos ojos de Draco. Extrañamente, no hizo ningún comentario cuando Seamus abrazó a Harry con tanto cuidado como si estuviera abrazando a una frágil muñeca.

El profesor Snape no dijo nada, pero Harry podía jurar que había visto una felicitación en los oscuros ojos del otro hombre. Harry le lanzó una breve sonrisa y vio que la severa boca se movía antes de que se sentaran a trabajar.

°°°°°°

-Mi padre estará feliz cuando sepa que es un varón- comentó Draco durante la clase de Adivinación.

-Sí... un nuevo heredero Malfoy y todo eso- rió Harry

Draco atrapó su mano, llevándoa a sus labios para besar su palma.

-Por supuesto, mi amor- murmuró.

-Termínenlo, ustedes dos- se quejó Ron.

Harry le sonrió.

Aunque Ron y Hermione todavía no le contaban cómo habían resuelto su disputa, se habían amigado nuevamente, y Harry secretamente pensaba que andaban juntos, aunque todavía no tenía evidencia para comprobar su teoria.

-Sólo estás celoso- bromeó Harry.

-Sí, estoy celoso porque estás casado con Malfoy- Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco hizo un puchero.

-Creo que soy digno de él, Weasley- Draco sonrió.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco una vez más.

-Lo que digan.

Harry rió.

-Al menos nos casamos antes que me embarazaras- bromeó a Draco.

Ron se atragantó, y Draco le golpeó la espalda.

-Por supuesto, amor… además, prefiero estar casado.

-Menos mal. ¿Imaginas lo que Rita Skeeter hubiera dicho si hubiera descubierto que estaba embarazado antes de casarme?

¿QUÉ?

¡Es una broma, Ron- dijo Harry apresuradamente.

-Lo que Harry esá tratando de decir, Weasley, es que menos mal que me obligó a esperar. El bebé fue concebido en nuestra noche de bodas- Draco sonrió.

-Demasiada información- gruñó Ron.

°°°°°°

No fue hasta la noche cuando Ron le entregó el periódico de la mañana. Harry y Draco no lo habían visto debido a su cita con Madame Pomfrey. Cuando Harry lo desplegó, jadeó.

**_¡CHICO QUE VIVIO EMBARAZADO!_**

-Léelo- murmuró Ron.

_Hoy fue revelado que Harry Potter, ahora Harry Malfoy, está de hecho embarazado con su primer niño. El embarazo fue anunciado en el Gran Comedor por el señor Malfoy y su esposo, Draco, el heredero de Lucius Malfoy._

_Todavía no se han dado otros detalles al público, pero ambos padres han admitido estar encantados con el esperado nacimiento._

_Por si no recuerdan, el señor Potter se casó el dieciséis de Enero de este año._

_El señor Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba feliz con la noticia, dijo que siempre había deseado un nieto._

_La señora Narcissa Malfoy, comentó:_

_-**Estoy encantada con las noticias e increíblemente feliz por Draco y Harry. Ellos merecen toda esta felicidad. Muy pronto, mi esposo y yo les haremos una visita para informarnos sobre la salud de nuestro yerno. **_

_Para aquellos que no lo sepan, el embarazo masculino es increíblemente peligroso __y en muchos casos termina en la muerte tanto de la madre como del niño. Adicionales investigaciones nos mostraron que, de hecho, la mayoría de los embarazos masculinos se han presentado en las parejas de Veelas, como es el caso del Niño-Que-Vivió._

_El Profesor Gregory, de San Mungo, nos comentó:_

_**-El embarazo masculino es, y siempre lo ser� un gran riesgo. El cuerpo masculino tiene que crear de forma natural un útero, y usar su magia interna para transportar a su bebé. Se necesita una gran cantidad de magia para sostener el útero, y en algunos casos, el bebé muere a causa de un aborto cuando la 'madre' es incapaz de aguantar al bebé más tiempo. **_

_El Profesor Hungary también agregó:_

_**Nuestras felicitaciones a la pareja, y esperamos que tanto el señor Malfoy como su hijo no nacido estén en buen estado.**_

Harry palideció, mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían. Draco, quién había estado esperando que terminara de leer, le arrebató el periódico de las manos. Leyó rápidamente, sus ojos brillando con furia incluso antes de que hubiera terminado

-La mataré- siseó.

Harry no dijo nada. Miraba hacia su estómago impactado, incapaz de creer que pudiera morir él, o el niño que estaba llevando sin que siquiera saliera un suspiro de su cuerpecito.

-Yo...

-Oh, Merlín, Harry, shhh, todo está bien- Draco apresuradamente aferró a Harry contra su pecho, tratando de confortarlo y sacarlo del aturdimiento en que estaba.

-El bebé...- murmuró Harry.

-Shh, amor, shhh…

-No, yo… morir… el bebé...

-Ron, trae a Madame Pomfrey.

El desesperado tono en la voz de Draco no pasó desapercibido para Ron, quien salió corriendo de la sala común, impactado y preocupado por su amigo.

Hermione convocó una manta y la colocó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry, tratando de darle calor. Pero Harry estaba mirando sin ver hacia la puerta por la que había salido Ron, sin estar siquiera consciente de los brazos de su marido rodeándolo.

Su niño podía morir.

Las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. No estaba preocupado por su propia seguridad... sino por la de su niño... suyo y de Draco... creado en la noche en que se habían enlazado.

Ásperos sollozos salieron de los labios de Harry.

-Vamos, amor, por favor- suplicaba Draco, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Hermione retorcía sus manos.

¡Busca a Severus- le espetó Draco

Al ver la confusión en los ojos de la chica, agregó:

¡El Profesor Snape!

La comprensión llegó a ella y corrió fuera de la habitación, rumbo a las mazmorras.

°°°°°

¡Profesor Snape!

¿Qué ocurre, Granger- preguntó Snape ásperamente.

-Tiene que venir conmigo... Harry...- jadeó.

Snape bufó.

¿Qué demonios hizo el chico esta vez?

¡Leyó el artículo en el periódico¡No logra calmarse!

Snape miró su rostro desesperado por un momento, antes de correr en la dirección por la que ella había llegado, con Hermione corriendo detrás de él.

°°°°°

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor Ron no había regresado todavía. Harry seduía sollozando en brazos de Draco, el rostro pálido y los ojos llenos de temor. Temor, Snape se dio cuenta, no por si mismo sino por su niño.

¡Apártate, Draco- le ordenó.

Draco aflojó su apretado abrazo, pero no se alejó completamente.

Snape bufó al observar al Gryffindor antes de sostener a Harry. Cuidadosamente, tan cuidadosamente que incluso Draco se sorprendió, inclinó la cabeza de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos. Por un minuto no hablo.

-Tu niño va a estar bien- dijo por fin.

Los ojos de Harry estaban nublados por la incredulidad.

-Soy un experto Maestro en Pociones. Lucius incluso ya conversó conmigo sobre el tema. No necesitas preocuparte... ignora los casos anteriores.

¡Pero los bebés mueren!

Una vez más, Harry sólo estaba preocupado por su niño.

¡Esos casos ocurrieron hace casi cien años! La investigación médica ha avanzado y se ha hecho más compleja, ahora hay pociones más eficientes- le explicó suavemente.

Algo en la sinceridad de esos ojos debió calmarlo, porque Harry asintió débilmente y sus lágrimas cesaron.

-Necesitas permanecer calmado... por el niño... ¿comprendes?

Harry asintió.

-Draco, acompáñalo de regreso a la Torre. Enseguida le enviaré una droga calmante- le indicó Snape, liberando a Harry

Harry se inclinó débilmente contra Draco, quien suspiró con alivio.

-Gracias, señor- jadeó.

-No hay problema. Y no planee una venganza. Tengo el presentimiento que Lucius va a estar muy molesto esta noche- aconsejó Snape con suavidad, insinuando a Draco que su padre lidiaría con eso.

Draco asintió, abrazando nuevamente a un ahora silencioso Harry.

-Le diré al Director que los dispense de las clases de mañana, ahora vayan- indicó Snape.

Draco guió a Harry hacia la salida de la sala común, dejando a Snape mirando pensativamente el periódico.

-Vayan a dormir- ordenó a los Gryffindors

Los alumnos, que seguían asombrados por la ternura que había mostrado hacia Harry, salieron como flechas hacia sus dormitorios. Un Snape agradable era un Snape aterrador.

Hermione vaciló.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Profesor- murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Ella no llegó a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Snape

°°°°°

-Aquí Harry, recuéstate- lo persuadió Draco, despojándolo del uniforme.

Harry cayó sobre la cama, sin siquiera notar su desnudez. Draco se desnudó rápidamente y se acostó a su lado, atrayendo al Gryffindor dentro de su abrazo y enroscándose protectoramente a su alrededor.

¿Draco?

¿Sí amor?

¿Sabías que nuestro bebé podía morir?

-Sabía que algunos bebés murieron, sí- admitió Draco suavemente.

-Nunca me lo dijiste- dijo Harry quedamente, girándose hacia Draco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Había furia en las pupilas verdes.

-No quería que te preocuparas.

-Dijiste que me contarías todo... esa es la razón por la que has estado tan preocupado por mí... y Ron también...

-Sí.

¿Ellos saben?

-Sí.

-Y no me contaste...

¡Te estaba protegiendo!

Harry se apartó de él, temblando ante la falta de contacto, pero necesitaba pensar sin el abrumador aroma del Veela alrededor de él. Necesitaba pensar por si mismo.

Draco vio un recipiente que apareció en la mesilla de noche y lo tomó.

-No quiero beber eso- dijo Harry molesto, levantando la voz.

-Necesitas tranquilizarte- dijo Draco con la voz quebrada.

-Estoy bien.

Harry se giró dándole la espalda, cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en la almohada, tratando e amortiguar el sonido de sus sollozos. Escuchó como Draco se acostaba cerca de él pero el Veela nunca lo tocó.

-Mi niño pudo morir...

Continuará...

**Hola a todos. Les tenemos buenas noticias, Frizzy, la autora de esta genial historia, regresó. Lamentablemente estuvo varios meses ausentes pues su abuelito enfermó y murió, pero ahora regresó dispuesta a retomar su historia. Besitos**

**REVIEWS**

**BISHOUJO HENTAI: **no todo, ya empiezan losproblemas de nuevo.Pues traducir no es que sea difícil, depende de cuanto inglés se sepa, pero sí es laborioso ya que queremos que la traducción quede lo mejor posible. Besitos.

**Cerdo Volador: **Sip, regresamos renovadas y con ganas de traducir y escribir mucho . Que bueno que el otro capítulo te dejara de buenas, pero lamentablemente de nuevo llegan los problemas. Besitos

**Meg **: Estamos seguras que la autora se va a sentir muy halagada con tus palabras, de verdad. Besitos

**Marla**: gracias amiguita, la verdad es que nos sentó de maravilla y aprovechamos para escribir varias historias propias. Vidas cruzadas está aquí, entre los favoritos de alima encuentras la dirección junto con otras historias de maria y de Ali (como alisevv). Besitos

**Leilysnape:** felicidad también para ti, esperamos te siga gustando aunque empiezan de nuevo los problemas. Besitos

**Amazona Verde: **Bueno, por lo pronto no aparecen los Dursley, no sabemos si lo harán, dependerá de la autora. Voldie aún no molestará pero este par tendrá otro problemilla para darle saborcito a la historia. Besitos

**Diabolik:** Pues lo que va a pasar son unos problemillas por ahí, veremos. Besitos.

**Azalea:** hola amiguita, encantadas de estar de regreso con todos ustedes. Buewno, ahora empieza una etapa algo triste, pero seguirá siendo romántica, no te preocupes. Sip, aquí Ron el lindo, y los otros Gry también. En realidad todos son lindos, el único feo es Voldie. Besitos

**Luzy Snape:** gracias por tu comprensión, tienes razón, son varias traducciones y nuestras historias propias . Sip, los capítulos son cortos, pero al parecer la autora los va a ir mejorando a partir del 26. A medida que ella lo haga, nosotras también y avisaremos. Besitos.

**Arla17**: Pues esperamos que tus uñas no sufran mucho después de este capítulo. El ritmo de actualización es algo lento porque tenemos muchas historias que hacer y poco tiempo, lo sentimos. Besitos.

**o0O0oSeleneo0O0o**: felicidades para ti también, la pasamos muy bien y gracias por tus palabras. ¿No te los trajeron? Es que había mucha demanda, maria pidió a Remus y yo a Sev y tampoco . Sip, entre Ron y Hermione siempre hay tensión sexual jaja. Besitos.

**Carly-mckinnon-potter**: hola carly, encantadas, perdona que no te hayamos escrito pero es que tenemos mucho lío. Si te gusta esta traducción y el slash, te invitamos a ver nuestro perfil, encontrarás varias traducciones que hemos hecho, todas ellas slash. Esperamos seguirte viendo. Besitos.

**Akiko koori: **que bueno que te gusto y no te preocupes por la falta de review, aunque nos encantaría seguirte viendo por aquí. Te invitamos a ver nuestro perfil donde encontrarás muchas de nuestras traducciones, todas son historias excelentes. Besitos.

**Cote potter: **que bueno que te guste tanto, ojalá te siga gustando. Besitos

**Murtilla:** ¿lo que se traspasaba? Disculpa, no entendimos la pregunta. Bueno, son apurados pero son jóvenes, están enamorados y quieren tener bebés . Besitos.

**Aredhel:** Es un placer, no hay que agradecer. Besitos.

**Katia Hiwatari Kori:** Pues menos mál que nos encontraste. Que bueno que te guste la historia, la actualización será algo lenta, tenemos otras traducciones a la vez. Besitos

**Verotto:** Pues quien tu sabes aún no aparece, pero igual se van a presentar algunos problemillas para dar sabor a la historia. Besitos.

**Drakito 16:** que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, pero te recordamos que nosotras también tenemos una vida. También nos gusta leer y conversar, sin contar con que tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo nuestras historias propias por escribir y sí, leer sus reviews que son los que nos animan a continuar este trabajo que no es fácil, te lo aseguramos. Lo lamentamos, pero definitivamente, si quieres leer la continuación, tendrás que tener un poquito de paciencia. Besitos.

**Akasha Bennington: **Que bueno que te gustara la historia,le diremos a la autora, se va a encantar. No creas, Harry también domina a Draco, pero es más sutil, veremos como evolucionan sus actitudes con la historia. A nosotras nos encanta China, y estamos de acuerdo, Caitlin es un zorrón jaja. A partir de ahora esperamos verte por aquí, y también puedes visitar nuestras otras traducciones, estaríamos encantadas. Besitos

**Kairi Akade: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos alegra que te guste la historia y nuestra traducción, te invitamos a ver nuestro perfil o visitarnos en allí encontrarás mas traducciones nuestras. Lamentablemente, como llevamos varias traducciones y tenemos historias propias, no podemos actualizar tan rápido como quisiéramos, te pedimos un poquito de paciencia, pero si depende de nosotras, ten por seguro que la vamos a terminar. Besitos.


	32. Las desgracias nunca vienen solas

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.

**Capítulo 32**

Las desgracias nunca vienen solas 

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose más cansado de lo que se había sentido jamás. Sentía como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo. Se dio la vuelta, buscando la habitual calidez de su esposo, pero no la encontró. Abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse con que, excepto por él mismo, la cama se encontraba vacía.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron.

El periódico

Snape.

Draco.

Sintió que una sensación de temor invadía su corazón al recordar con cuanta frialdad se había comportado con Draco la noche anterior. Había estado molesto, sí, pero sus hormonas habían hecho que se enojara más de lo que debía. Comprendía el por qué Draco había hecho lo que había hecho. Era incapaz de controlar sus instintos Veela.

Saltó de la cama y se envolvió apresuradamente en una de sus túnicas, su corazón rompiéndose al darse cuenta que era la túnica plateada que había llevado el día siguiente a su primera noche juntos... la noche en que su niño había sido concebido.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salita. Al entrar, encontró a Draco en un sofá, vestido con su uniforme, mirando sin expresión un libro colocado en su regazo. Harry se congeló, inseguro de cómo acercarse al Veela.

Hay té de menta para ti en la cama- dijo Draco finalmente, sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Draco, por favor...

Tengo clases.

¡El Profesor Snape dijo que podías faltar!

No puedo permitirme faltar- señaló Draco simplemente, colocando el libro en su mochila y poniéndose de pie.

¡Draco, por favor!

Hay una droga tranquilizante junto al té. Tómalo antes que Madame Pomfrey llame.

Draco.

Draco salió de la sala sin darle otra mirada. Luego de eso, Harry se hundió en el sofá, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro. Nunca vio las lágrimas gemelas que caían por el rostro de Draco mientras el Veela se encaminaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

°°°°°°°°

¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione con sorpresa.

Draco la ignoró, rebasándola bruscamente para irse a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin. El Gran Comedor mantuvo silencio mientras Draco comenzaba a colocar alimentos en su plato. Blaise dudó, sabiendo que sus palabras podrían empeorar el temperamento de su amigo.

¿Dónde está Harry?

En la torre- contestó Draco tranquilamente, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula al sonido del nombre de su pareja.

¿Está bien?

Bien.

¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

¿Acaso necesito contarte todo?- bufó Draco, agotando su paciencia.

Blaise cerró la boca rápidamente, sabiendo que Draco lo mataría si presionaba más allá.

°°°°°°

Harry consiguió regresar a la cama, llevando apresuradamente el tranquilizante a su boca. Se acurrucó en la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada de Draco, respirando el aroma del Veela.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Se sentó, sorbiendo su té de menta. Tan pronto como el líquido bajó por su garganta sintió como el ya familiar malestar aparecía. Saltó de la cama apresuradamente, corriendo hacia el baño.

Las arcadas comenzaron, mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Esta vez no estaba Draco acariciando su espalda o retirando su cabello de la frente. Esta vez estaba solo. Sólo y asustado. Draco había estado con él en cada etapa de su embarazo y el pensamiento de llevar a su hijo solo le aterrorizaba.

Draco…- gimió desesperado, inclinándose sobre el lavamanos y estudiando su rostro pálido y demacrado en el espejo de pared.

Los familiares ojos verdes lucían vacíos, lo que hizo que apartara la vista.

Consiguió regresar a la habitación, lentamente, para evitar que empezaran nuevamente las náuseas. Suspiró con alivio al sentarse sobre la cama, sólo para vomitar sobre el piso. Apretó su estómago, que estaba dolorido a causa de las continuas arcadas.

El olor hizo que buscara su varita, que estaba en la mesilla de noche, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio. Aferró las mantas para sujetarse pero aterrizó en el piso con un ruido sordo, mientras su cabeza se estrellaba contra un lado de la cama de madera sin poder evitarlo.

Su último pensamiento consciente fueron los plateados ojos de Draco...

°°°°°°

¿Señor Malfoy?

¿Si, Profesora Trelawney?

Draco se preguntó por que demonios había tomado Adivinación... luego lo recordó. La había tomado para estar cerca de Harry, su pareja. Sólo deseaba estar cerca de él, saber que estaba a salvo, y Harry se lo había lanzado a la cara.

¿Me permitiría mirar su bola de cristal?

Sí- masculló a través de los dientes apretados.

La Profesora Trelawney le sonrió tenuemente. Colocó la esfera de cristal en el centro de la mesa en que se sentaba Draco y arregló su chal antes de tratar de ver dentro de la esfera, sus enormes ojos reflejados en el vidrio.

Veo oscuridad... tiempos oscuros de avecinan.

Draco sonrió.

¿De veras?- arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo.

Hay un...

De repente, la voz de Madame Trelawney cambió, haciéndose más áspera.

Verdaderamente, esto está empezando... hiciste la elección errada y quizás nunca se pueda corregir... sólo oscuridad... Ahora que la Serpiente ha ascendido nuevamente, un Fénix surge de las cenizas; la creación de la Marca y el Enlace. Es el Fénix quien decidirá el destino del mundo mágico. El Fénix será el Juez.

Sus palabras terminaron en un alarido antes que sus grandes ojos parpadearan, abriéndose y cerrándose aturdidos.

Perdóname, mi niño- murmuró, levantándose.

Draco resopló, divertido.

Ella lo miró atentamente, con una sonrisa brumosa.

Vayan a la página veinticinco.

¿Profesora? ¿Qué quiso decir con lo del Fénix?- preguntó Lavander, inclinándose ansiosa hacia adelante.

¿El Fénix? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, mi niña.

Pero usted dijo...- comenzó a argumentar Parvati.

¡Estoy segura que no dije nada de eso! ¡Abran su libro!

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

"_La vieja murciélago está completamente loca" _pensó con sarcasmo.

°°°°°°

Fue después de la clase de Adivinación cuando Ron lo atrapó. Draco podía asegurar que estaba preocupado por Harry, sus azules ojos entrecerrados y su rojo cabello más parado de lo habitual, le indicaban que Ron había estado corriendo sus manos a través de el, algo que según lo que Draco había observado, sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado

Malfoy- lo saludó Ron.

Weasley.

¿Cómo está Harry?

Bien.

¿Dónde está?- insistió Ron.

En la Torre.

¿Lo dejaste solo?

Draco se enfadó.

Lo dejé con una poción tranquilizante. Anoche no quiso hablar conmigo así que pensé que era preferible dejarle algo de tiempo para pensar sin mi presencia.

Oh...

¿Qué pasa ahora?

¿Estaba tranquilo?

Está furioso porque no le contamos sobre cuan peligroso era esto para él, pero por lo demás se encuentra bien.

¿Está furioso?

Esta embarazado. No puede controlar su temperamento.

Draco se estremeció, sintiéndose culpable por haber tomado tan a pecho el rechazo de Harry y haber estado tan afligido que no supo qué hacer.

¿Podemos verlo?

Si él se siente con ánimos.

¿Cuándo?

No lo sé.

¡Vale!- Ron alzó las manos en señal de rendición, caminando hacia Hermione, quién estaba deseando escuchar lo que le había dicho Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Típico- murmuró.

Blaise sonrió ligeramente, mirando a Seamus.

Pero no podemos evitar amarlos.

Draco resopló.

°°°°°

Lucius se arrodilló para besar la orilla de la túnica de Voldemort, antes de pararse con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en señal de sumisión, una postura que sabía Voldemort aprobaba.

Ah, Lucius...

Mi Lord.

He estado esperando tu llegada...

Lamento que tuviera que esperar, Mi Lord- dijo Lucius, apresuradamente.

Voldemort desestimó su disculpa con un movimiento de la mano.

Leí el artículo de El Profeta- mencionó Voldemort suavemente.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula. También había leído el artículo y esperaba que Draco hubiera conseguido evitar que Harry lo leyera. Quién sabe cómo podría afectarle en su condición.

En cuanto terminó de leer la reseña, había enviado un howler a El Profeta, diciendo que esa noticia era altamente peligrosa para la salud de Harry. Había recibido una carta como disculpa. Al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de que el chico podría verse afectado por eso, lo cual él sabía era una mentira descarada. ¿Qué hombre embarazado no se aterraría con ese tipo de información?

-Debes estar feliz con las noticias, Lucius...

Lo estoy, mi Lord.

Sólo asegúrate de que tu lealtad no flaquee- Voldemort sonrió débilmente.

Mi lealtad siempre estará contigo, mi Lord- mintió Lucius, sabiendo que su lealtad siempre estaría primero con su familia.

-Bien. ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé?

Es un niño, mi Lord.

Draco le había escrito esa mañana informándole del sexo, y se había sentido encantado de saber que iba a ser abuelo de un varón que perpetuaría el apellido Malfoy. La familia Malfoy tendría un heredero mientras el bebé viviera, algo que Lucius iba a asegurarse de que pasara a cualquier costo.

Por supuesto...

Lucius se giró para partir.

Oh, y Lucius...

¿Sí, mi Lord?

Realmente, deberías habérmelo dicho antes, Lucius.

Lo siento, mi...

Las disculpas son inútiles, Lucius.

Yo...

Crucio.

°°°°°°

Madame Pomfrey se encaminó a la Torre, refunfuñando en voz baja. Realmente, pensaba enfadada, Severus debería haber enviado al chico a la enfermería. Tal impresión en su condición no era buena. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?

Aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, tenía debilidad por Harry Potter, ahora Harry Malfoy. Había estado secretamente preocupada desde la primera vez que lo vio... al notar cuan pálido y delgado estaba.

Al ver cómo era un imán constante para los problemas, se había sentido aterrada. Oh, su padre, James Potter, y Sirius Black también se la pasaban en la enfermería, pero Harry se había ganado su blando corazón. Ella siempre se había sentido cercana a Lily Evans, especialmente cuando la joven bruja la visitó mientras estaba embarazada de Harry.

Temía por Harry pero sabía que estaría cuidado. Su bebé iba a estar bien, y no tenía dudas del amor que Draco Malfoy sentía hacia su pareja. Draco adoraba a Harry, eso cualquiera podría verlo.

Llego al retrato y miró con desaprobación a Merlín, quien estaba chupando caramelos de limón. A veces se preguntaba si Dumbledore no habría estado hablando demasiado con el retrato.

Atracción Magnética- dijo tranquilamente.

Merlín le sonrió antes de abrir y ella pasó. Atravesó la salita y se encaminó a lo que sospechaba sería el dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta supo que así era.

Tan pronto como entró se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Podía oler el vómito en el aire, pero no había señales de Harry. Pensando con rapidez, se dio cuenta que el chico debía haber ido al baño y se encaminó hacia la puerta que conducía al mismo.

Se detuvo al rebasar la cama, observando un bulto blanco con el rabillo del ojo. Curiosa, se giró y miró fijamente.

Merlín- jadeó.

°°°°°

Albus, es una emergencia- gritó Madame Pomfrey.

Albus Dumbledore se giró, la sorpresa grabada en sus facciones. Muy pronto notó el pánico en los ojos de ella y se inclinó hacia delante, para tener una mejor vista del fuego donde escuchaba flotar a Madame Pomfrey

¿Qué pasó, Poppy?

Harry Potter está en la enfermería. ¡No tengo tiempo de entrar en detalles! Dígale al señor Malfoy- gritó antes de desaparecer con un sonoro 'pop'

Dumbledore se paró rápidamente

°°°°°°

Severus, ¿dónde está Malfoy?

¿Cuál?- bufó Severus Snape, claramente molesto por haber sido perturbado en su lectura.

¡Draco, por supuesto!

Snape levantó la mirada, sorprendido al notar la impaciencia en la voz. Supo que algo malo pasaba tan pronto como vio el rostro del hombre. Se veía positivamente anciano, más viejo de lo que se hubiera visto jamás. Siempre había sabido que el otro mago tenía muchos años pero no se había dado cuenta de cuan viejo era hasta ese día. Su edad siempre había estado disimulada bajo su sonrisa cuidadosamente construida.

Supongo que en la Sala Común de Slytherin- dijo Severus rápidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Podrías buscarlo, Severus? Y luego vayan a la enfermería- pidió Dumbledore con urgencia, listo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¿Enfermería?

¡Poppy lo necesita! ¡Pero ya, Severus!

Severus asintió, observando mientras el anciano se precipitaba fuera de la habitación

°°°°°°

Draco estaba sentado al lado de Blaise, en un sofá de su Sala Común, riéndose ante la conversación que Crabbe y Goyle estaban teniendo sobre Quidditch, o más bien debería decir _'tratando de'. _Porque incluso cuando reía, relajado junto a sus amigos, persistía esa necesidad de encontrar a Harry. Necesitaba tener al otro chico a su lado.

Apenas se había separado de Harry desde que había aceptado ser su pareja, y ellos se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos. Draco se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, sentado junto a él en clase, y acurrucado contra él en su cama todas las noches.

¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco levantó la mirada, sorprendido al ver a su Jefe de Casa precipitándose hacia él, mirándolo con desaprobación y un ligero recelo en sus negros ojos. Severus Snape estaba preocupado por algo, lo cual era muy raro.

¿Sí, señor?

Lo solicitan de inmediato en la enfermería.

¿En la enfermería?

Sí.

¿Por qué?

Me temo que el Director no me dio tiempo a interrogarle del por qué lo necesita.

Por supuesto, señor- el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de Draco.

"¿_Harry, dónde estás_?"

Inmediatamente, señor Malfoy- le recordó Snape, pero en un extraño gesto de afecto, colocó una confortante mano sobre el brazo de Draco, guiándolo mientras se paraba.

Es Harry, ¿verdad?- jadeó Draco, demasiado temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

No lo sé- dijo Snape con calma, pero la palabra '_supongo'_ flotaba en el aire.

Draco salió corriendo de la habitación; su único pensamiento, encontrar a su pareja.

°°°°°

Sh...

Por medio de magia, Madame Pomfrey lo tendió sobre la cama. Harry no se movió en ningún momento, ni mostró señal alguna de estar vivo, y ella sintió que el pánico la atravesaba. Nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con un estudiante varón embarazado, especialmente teniendo una concusión. Ni siquiera sabía si el bebé había sobrevivido a la caída.

Convocó rápidamente una libreta y una pluma y las encantó para que le dieran los detalles del estado de Harry.

Concusión... severa... el bebé aún vive... latido del corazón débil... signos vitales débiles...

Agradeciendo a Merlín el que al menos el bebé estuviera todavía vivo, consiguió rápidamente varias mantas y las colocó sobre la forma helada que era Harry. No podía usar magia por si acaso interfería con el desarrollo del bebé, por lo que se veía obligada a usar métodos muggles.

Esta fue la escena con que Draco Malfoy se encontró cuando irrumpió en la enfermería y llegó hasta su esposo, tan frío que parecía muerto, acostado bajo una colección de gruesas mantas. Y lo aterró.

Oh, Dios...

Continuará...

REVIEWS 

**liuny:** tranquila, ya estamos por aquí. Besitos.

**Serendipity-789**: No creas que Voldi lo va a tener tan fácil, Draco y Lucius van a defender a Harry con su vida, además, parece que el Señor Oscuro quiere que nazca el bebé. Besitos

**Cerdo Volador**: Nop, no creemos que vaya a morir, Frizzy es buena (esperamos). Besitos.

**Marla:** Se lo diremos. Vamos a seguirlas, eso seguro, sólo tennos un poquitín de paciencia que andamos algo liadillas. Besitos.

**carly-mckinnon.potter**: ¿Sev tiene una parte adorable? No jovencita, es Total y Completamente Adorable, lo más lindo del universo Potter (la que habla es Ali, que es fan de Sev jeje) Aquí tienes la continuación. Besitos.

**Gala Snape**: Gracias cariño. Sip, nosotras también estamos felices con la noticia. Besitos

**Amazona Verde**: No está abandonada, lo que ocurre es que tenemos varias traducciones e historias propias así que vamos turnando las historias. Los problemas comenzarán de nuevo, lástima. Besitos.

**OlgaxTomFelton:** De nada, es todo un placer. Sev es bueno, lo que pasa es que no lo comprenden (habló Ali). Besitos

**Azalea**: Pues a Draco se le voló la azotea y dejó solo a Harry y el mocoso se hizo daño, snif, snif. A ver qué pasa ahora y sí, muera Rita, nos cae pesada. Besitos.

**Diana-Lily-Potter**: Si, vamos a seguir. Te invitamos también a visitar nuestro perfil y leer nuestras otras traducciones e historias propias. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero ya tenemos un sistema de trabajo. Pero si dominas bien el inglés por qué no te animas a traducir algo? Hay tantas historias en inglés que valen la pena. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir permiso a la autora y ya . Besitos

**verotto**: pues no creemos que muera, Frizzy es buena ¿o no? . Besitos

**lunática 21**: muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te gusten nuesras cositas. La verdad, nosotras tampoco sabemos la edad de las trillizas, pero suponemos que deben tener 13 o 14 años. Besitos.

**Drakito 16**: Claro que seguimos, no te preocupes. Besitos.

**Aryblack:** Se lo diremos y gracias por tu comprensión. Besitos.

**Akiko koori**: Gracias por los ánimos a nosotras y buenos deseos a la autora. Sorry, pero no entendimos el comentario del fetiche. Besitos.

**Akhasa bennington**: Que bueno que regresaste. No creemos que le vaya a pasar algo al bebé, pero si te podemos decir que empiezan de nuevo los problemas. Besitos

**vida:** no creemos que pase nada al bebé, pero ahora vienen unos capítulo ... digamos difíciles. La dirección de los NC 17 es slasheaven . com (recuerda que es seguido, puse un espacio entre palabra y punto para que salga escrito) Besitos

**Miyako-powa**: Bueno, desanimarnos no ya que nos limitamos a traducir y entendemos que en parte tienes razón y un embarazo tan joven es muy difícil y para nada recomendable en el mundo real, menos mal que la familia los apoya. Besitos

**CuGeMi**: Sí, escribe muy bien. No podemos actualizar tan rápido porque tenemos varias traducciones en proceso y algunas historias propias, pero todas las semanas tendrán algo nuestro aunque no sea e esta historia. Besitos


	33. A veces no sabes qué hacer

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.  


Capítulo 33  
A veces no sabes qué hacer

Draco se sentó en la silla al lado de su esposo, alargando la mano para apretar la fría mano que caía desmadejada sobre la cama. Harry no se movió ni dio respuesta alguna, y fue en ese momento que Draco experimentó un terror que nunca antes había sentido. El terror de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a quien amaba.

Viene el Director- dijo Madame Pomfrey en voz baja, casi como si estuviera evitando molestar al chico en la cama.

¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Draco roncamente.

Debe haberse resbalado de la cama mientras intentaba llegar al cuarto de baño. Había vomitado violentamente… los malestares matutinos... se golpeó la cabeza...

¿Está vivo?

Sí.

¿El bebé?

Vive...

El 'apenas´ siguió en el aire, como si las palabras no hubieran sido dichas en voz alta.

¿Ha visto su cabeza?

No puedo hacerlo hasta que despierte… y estando embarazado…- no terminó su pensamiento.

"_Por supuesto_" pensó Draco, "_no puede arriesgarse a usar magia en Harry cuando no saben como el bebé reaccionaría ante ella_. _Las pociones también podrían ser ineficaces_…"

¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

No lo sé... Horas, días, semanas...

Por siempre.

La mano que Draco estaba usando para sostener la de Harry, tembló

A Sirius y Remus les gustaría saber…- dijo finalmente.

Por supuesto, el Director está contactándolos... y a tu familia...

Draco asintió, acariciando la cara de Harry tiernamente.

¿Por qué lo dejaste solo?

Había una acusación implícita en su voz pero Draco no se molestó en desmentirla. Si hubiera permanecido con Harry, entonces su esposo y su niño no estarían en esta situación. Merecía la cólera de la mujer. Debió haber dejado que sus instintos veela tomaran el control en vez de su ira. Siempre había tenido mal genio, y había sido su genio el principal causante de los problemas entre él y su compañero.

Discutimos.

¿Por?

Me culpó por no decirle sobre los riesgos del embarazo.

Oh- suspiró Madame Pomfrey, comprendiendo.

Intenté decirle que estaba protegiéndole pero no me escuchó. No creo haberlo visto tan asustado nunca antes. Lo he visto enloquecido, feliz, enfadado, pero estaba asustado…

Aún estaba conmocionado, y sus hormonas se añadieron la mezcla. Esta más emotivo que la mujer embarazada promedio, y Harry realmente no es la clase de chico que entiende ese tipo de sensaciones.

Lo sé... Lo sabía esta mañana pero estaba demasiado lastimado por su rechazo para preocuparme… Y ahora mire lo qué sucedió…

Él no te culpará.

¡Usted no sabe eso¡Si nuestro niño muere puede que nunca me perdone!

Te ama.

Pero le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba.

Él entenderá.

Draco la ignoró, concentrándose en la cara del chico que había robado su corazón. El chico que ahora era más que probable que fuera a morir o a odiarle por la muerte de su niño.

El Director está aquí.

°°°°°°

Sirius rió en voz alta mientras atrapaba a su amante por la cintura, dándole la vuelta. Remus sonrió con el corazón ligero, un gran rubor iluminando sus mejillas.

Regresa a la cama, amor- persuadió Sirius, besando su garganta ansiosamente.

Remus se retorció.

Detente Padfoot- dijo de forma poco convincente, sabiendo que debía visitar a Snape para buscar la poción matalobos.

Podemos ir más tarde...- sugirió Sirius roncamente, empujando al hombre lobo hacia la cama.

Sirius- protestó Remus, pero cuando sintió al otro deslizarse por su estómago para lamer su muslo soltó un rugido animal, los ojos destellando con lujuria.

Quiero hacerte el amor- continuó Sirius con persuasión; aunque sabía que ya había ganado.

Remus envolvió sus asombrosamente fuertes piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius. Sirius, satisfecho con la respuesta de su amante, rió perversamente y chupó la cadera desnuda frente a él.

Hazme el amor ahora- rugió Remus.

Sirius lo miro cariñosamente, besándolo profundamente antes de hacer exactamente lo que Remus quería.

°°°°°°

Fue una hora más tarde cuando llegó la lechuza. Estaban enroscados en la cama, luego que Sirius había levantado las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos que se habían enfriado rápidamente. Remus, completamente satisfecho, acariciaba con su nariz el cuello de Sirius cariñosamente.

Es del Director- exclamó Sirius, bajando de la cama y yendo hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a la familiar lechuza.

Quitó la carta de la lechuza, que desplegó las alas antes de alejarse volando, obviamente no esperando respuesta.

¿Qué dice?

Sirius la abrió, y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_  
Sirius y Remus,_

_Por favor regresen a Hogwarts en seguida. Harry está inconsciente en el ala del hospital._

_Albus._

¡Oh, Dios mío!- gritó Remus, saltando de la cama y poniéndose apresuradamente su ropa.

Sirius hizo lo mismo y en menos de un minuto iban a través de la red floo rumbo a Hogwarts, toda su preocupación centrada en su ahijado embarazado.

°°°°°°

Era una carta similar a la que había sido enviada a Lucius Malfoy. Tan pronto como acabó de leer la breve nota, Lucius llamó a Narcissa. Con rostro grave le explicó precipitadamente la situación. No necesitaba decirle que quizás llegaran a Hogwarts solamente para encontrar a su nieto muerto, y a la pareja de su hijo apenas vivo.

Tenemos que ir enseguida... Draco nos necesitará...- dijo Narcisa con voz estrangulada .

Lucius asintió, lanzando un puñado de polvos floo en el fuego de su estudio. Mientras miraba a su esposa desaparecer, oró mentalmente porque todo estuviera bien.

°°°°°°

Remus y Sirius entraron precipitadamente en la enfermería, abalanzándose sobre la cama donde Harry estaba acostado. Draco los miró a través de sus ojos atormentados.

Hey- habló con voz ronca, sus ojos bordeados de rojo.

¿Qué le pasa?- gritó Sirius, con miedo en sus ojos.

Está inconsciente... se resbaló de la cama...

Remus cerró sus ojos.

Cálmate, Sirius. Harry necesita que estés calmado ahora- susurró.

Sirius permaneció en silencio, dando besos en el inmóvil rostro de Harry.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

No lo sabemos… Madame Pomfrey dijo que puede despertar en cualquier momento...

¿El bebé?

Vive.

Sirius y Remus se relajaron visiblemente.

Dumbledore vino antes...

¿Qué dijo?

Me dijo que había enviado una carta a mis padres y a ustedes invitándoles al castillo.

Eso es por lo que estamos aquí- explicó Remus, sus ojos llenos de comprensión cuando encontró un corazón roto en los ojos de Draco.

Todo es mi culpa, lo saben- susurró Draco.

¿Qué quieres decir?- gruñó Sirius.

Le dejé en la torre. Habíamos peleado. ¿Deben haber leído la carta?

Sí- dijo Sirius a través de los dientes apretados.

Harry estaba enfadado conmigo por no decirle sobre los peligros del embarazo... le dejé en la torre esta mañana... en Adivinación la Profesora Trelawney hizo una predicción, bien, creo que fue una predicción. Se puso toda desconocida y luego no recordaba lo que había dicho. Fue algo que tenía que ver con una serpiente levantándose...

Draco acabó en sollozos, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Harry, cuidando de no mover su cabeza. El enfado de Sirius se fue apagando cuando vio la tristeza y desesperación en la cara de Draco.

No deberías haberlo dejado- dijo finalmente, la voz tensa con la emoción contenida.

La vista del rostro pálido de su ahijado fue inolvidablemente semejante a la de su antiguo mejor amigo, James, y el pensamiento de que Harry podía serle arrebatado tan fácilmente, justo como sus padres, lo aterrorizó.

Lo sé.

Pero no podemos cambiarlo ahora. Tenemos que permanecer unidos y rogar para que Harry y el bebé estén bien.

¿Quién es la serpiente?- preguntó Remus después de un momento de silencio.

No lo sé- susurró Draco, besando la mano de Harry con cuidado.

Voldemort- sugirió Sirius.

"-Probablemente... ¿Y dices que Trelawney no lo recordó después?

No... ella se comportó de una forma muy extraña...

Una predicción verdadera- meditó Remus, sorprendido.

°°°°°°

Pronto, Madame Pomfrey comenzó a examinar a Harry otra vez. Lo había desvestido y comenzado a examinar su estómago cuando Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraron en la enfermería. Hizo una pausa, mirándolos detenidamente antes de reanudar su tarea.

Padre, madre- saludó Draco en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos del chico en la cama.

Draco- asintió Lucius.

Narcissa se precipitó hacia su hijo, abrazándole con fuerza. Draco sintió relajarse, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Sus ojos encontraron a Lucius sobre la cabeza de su madre y éste le sonrió débilmente, con preocupación en los ojos habitualmente fríos.

Me alegra que vinieran- admitió.

¿Qué sucedió?

¡Shh!- siseó Madame Pomfrey, moviendo sus manos sobre el estómago de Harry.

Los Malfoy guardaron silencio.

Ningún cambio- dijo finalmente Madame Pomfrey.

Draco sintió su corazón apretando dolorosamente. Se estremeció, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

¿Qué sucedió?- repitió Lucius.

Se cayó de la cama, y golpeó su cabeza- explicó Sirius en voz baja, ayudando a la enfermera a poner las mantas de nuevo sobre la forma inmóvil de Harry.

¿Se cayó de la cama?- preguntó Narcissa con incredulidad.

Debe haber intentado llegar al cuarto de baño... había estado vomitando en el suelo- explicó Remus.

¿Debe?- dijo bruscamente Lucius, demostrando su desconocimiento de lo sucedido.

Madame Pomfrey lo encontró en la torre...- explicó Draco.

¿Lo dejaste solo?- preguntó Lucius, con evidente incredulidad en su voz.

Draco asintió, su cuerpo temblando.

Discutimos.

¿Otra vez?

¡Lucius!- siseó Narcissa, claramente enfadada con el tono de ironía.

Draco se estremeció.

Estaba enfadado conmigo por no decirle sobre los peligros del embarazo- explicó firmemente. El entendimiento se mostró a través de la cara de su padre

Veo...

Le dejé solo porque pensé que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y porque estaba dolido. Me rechazó la noche anterior, ni siquiera quiso hablarme.

No deberías haberle dejado, Draco- dijo Lucius sencillamente, moviéndose cerca de la cama.

¡Lo sé¿Crees que no sé eso¡Estoy rezando a Dios para que despierte! Si él muere yo lo haré…- Draco se interrumpió abruptamente, soltándose de su madre. Lucius asintió, no lo disculpaba pero sus ojos demostraban su tristeza.

Lo sé, Draco- murmuró.

Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- dijo Remus suavemente. Todos asintieron.

°°°°°°

¿Inconsciente?

Hermione se movió precipitadamente al lado de Ron, preocupada de que pudiera intentar hechizar a la Profesora McGonagall. El familiar tono rojo que había comenzado a salir sobre su cuello y cara era una señal de que su amigo estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Tuvo un accidente en la Torre- dijo suavemente la Jefa de Gryffindor.

¿Un accidente?

Sí Señor Weasley.

¿Pero él está bien¿El bebé?

No sé los detalles, Señor Weasley. Han sido invitados a visitar al Señor Malfoy a la enfermería si eligen...

Ella no necesitó terminar. Ron y Hermione ya habían comenzado a correr, sus caras llenas de temor por el chico que amaban como a un hermano y su niño no nacido.

Bendecir al niño- murmuró suavemente la Profesora McGonagall para si misma.

°°°°°°

¡Bastardo!

Ron asaltó a Draco y le golpeó, su puño haciendo contacto directo con la nariz del Veela. Draco ni siquiera gritó, pero atrapó fácilmente las manos del pelirrojo en las suyas propias. Sin embargo, no parecía que Ron pensara tranquilizarse. Si cabe, estaba peor que nunca.

¡Eres un completo bastardo!

Weasley- rugió Lucius, aferrándolo y apartándolo lejos de su hijo.

Lucius podía haber entendido la furia de Ron, pero nadie tocaba a su hijo. Draco había cometido un error, un enorme error, pero lo había admitido. No había nada que pudieran hacer hasta que Harry despertara, y Lucius estaba seguro de que lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Ni siquiera quería considerar las consecuencias que la pérdida de su pareja harían a Draco, especialmente si perdía a su niño no nacido también.

¡Pensaba que lo amabas¡Dijiste que lo protegerías!

Lo siento¿vale? Estoy muy arrepentido- gritó Draco roncamente-. Nunca sabrás lo arrepentido que estoy. ¡Si sólo hubiera permanecido con él no estaría aquí!

Sentirlo no es suficiente- rugió Ron.

Lo sé.

Draco pasó una mano a través de su ya despeinado pelo rubio, marcando las pálidas facciones con preocupación y culpabilidad. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar el leve temblor de sus dedos. No podría describir los sentimientos que luchaban dentro de él, la increíble sensación de pérdida.

Habían sido tan felices, pero su felicidad había sido otra vez de corta vida. ¿Estaban destinados a estar alejados¿Eso era lo que Harry realmente quería? Los pensamientos hicieron que su corazón doliera terriblemente.

Hermione caminó hasta la cama, ignorando a Ron y Draco. Alargó la mano indecisa y tocó la cara de Harry con la punta de sus dedos. Sintió su corazón apretarse cuando él no respondió al sencillo gesto de afecto.

¿Qué pasa¿Qué sucedió?

Se resbaló de la cama y golpeó su cabeza. Está inconsciente- dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando directamente a Ron mientras hablaba.

Ron apretó la mandíbula.

Esto es tú culpa, Malfoy. ¡Si no le hubieras dejado solo…!

Lo sé- Draco habló bruscamente, intentando controlar su temperamento.

La sangre de veela que corría a través de sus venas estaba instándole a proteger a su compañero, aunque sabía que Ron no era una amenaza, por lo menos no físicamente. Estaba más preocupado por la idea de Ron forzando a Harry a terminar su matrimonio.

¿Pero despertar�?

No lo sabemos- confesó Draco, evidente dolor en su voz.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Hermione se ahogó.

Está en una especie de coma...

¿El bebé?

Draco cerró sus ojos.

Podría perderlos a ambos- consiguió decir finalmente, su voz quebrándose.

¡No lo harás!- la ira en su voz la hizo mirarla-.Hemos estado en peores situaciones que esta... Harry estará bien, siempre lo está…- parecía estar intentando asegurárselo a si misma más que a ellos.

Tienes razón- aceptó Ron, asintiendo.

Draco no tuvo corazón para decirles que podían estar equivocados.

Él ha luchado contra Voldemort... puede salir de un coma- murmuró Hermione, apretando la mano de Harry.

Sí- sonrió Ron débilmente.

Venga aquí, Señor Malfoy, déjeme curar su cara- dijo Madame Pomfrey enérgicamente, mirando a Ron con enfado. Era un hecho bien conocido que ella odiaba la violencia física de cualquier clase, y el que aquello hubiera sucedido en su propia enfermería la hizo enfadarse doblemente.

Ron sonrió tímidamente.

Él lo merecía- murmuró desafiante, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sé que sí- dijo Draco, su voz cuidadosamente neutral

Ya sé que lo sabes- dijo Ron con indiferencia, frotando sus palmas levemente sudorosas en su túnica, moviendo sus ojos para mirar a la silueta inmóvil tumbada en la cama.

Sí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

¡Despierta pronto Harry...o me van a volver loca!

Continuará…

**REVIEWS**

serendipity: Sí, Voldemort ya está haciendo de las suyas, suerte que Lucius está bien preparado y se las sabe todas. Besitos

CuGeMi: Sip, pobrecito Harry , aunque se pone bien. Nos alegra que te gustara. Para nosotras es más que suficiente lo que pones, no tienes que rebuscar palabras por extenderte más. Besitos

Azalea: Total y absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Draco no sabía que iba a pasar esto, pero debería estar más consciente que Harry anda con las hormonas revueltas y le afecta todo mucho. Sip, la premonición suena pesimista. Jajaja, a nosotras tampoco nos gusta la aparición de Voldemort, éramos más felices sin siquiera nombrarle. Besitos

carly-mckinnon-potter: Tranquila, no le pasa nada, ambos salen de esta. Draco es joven y encima veela, le costará retener su temperamento a veces, pero ama a Harry y eso es lo que importa. Besitos

Chiquinkira: Hoolaaa! Es cierto, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Sabri¿cómo anda de salud y demás? Jajajaja, nosotras estamos igual, aunque ya queda poco para el lanzamiento, este verano lo podremos comenzar a leer . Jajaja, en serio? Te salió barba o ella misma te lanzó un hechizo para que saliera? Es broma! La canción está chula, es muy movidita jajaja :-P, bueno, Sabry lleva un poco de razón, un poco loquilla si que estás, pero se te quiere igual . Jajajajaja, muy bien, saluda a Sabry y a tu amigota del colegio de nuestra parte. Besitos y gracias.

Azalea: Holiss. Mil gracias por los ánimos, vienen muy bien. Qué pena que no tengas internet, te atrasas en un montón de cosas . Besitos

Liuny: jajajaja, aquí tienes la actualización. Lo del capítulo pasado pasará a veces, pero es inevitable para el transcurso de la historia. Besitos

Mariet Malfoy: Que bueno que te guste la historia. En slasheaven la estamos subiendo hace mucho menos, pero aquí llevamos cerquita de un año. Ali estará feliz cuando lea que adoras a Sev jajaja. Draco tampoco puede controlarse, comprendámoslo un poquito pliss, aunque él debía haber pensado que las hormonas del embarazo afectan a Harry. No te podemos decir lo del bebé, tendrás que descubrirlo… SIPI, por eso tranquila, cada semana algo tenemos. Besitos

Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi: Gracias a ti por el comentario , a nosotras nos llena de alegría que el fic sirva para alegrarte un día. Besitos

krls: Que guay que te guste. Todos? Menuda paliza a leer! No, nunca hemos leído ese fic, pero en un huequito lo hacemos. Besitos y gracias

Kika honeycutt: Pobre Draco, él es un veela, también hay que comprenderle un poco, aunque hiciera mal lo de dejar a Harry y no ir a buscarle. ¿Estás dibujando de atracción magnética? Pasamos a verlo pero no se abrió, snif, snif. Besitos y gracias

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Sorry, pero eso no lo podemos decir. Nos alegra que te guste, jajaj, actualizamos siguiendo un poco el orden de lo que hacemos. Besitos

Amazona Verde: Bien! Una que no pone de vuelta y media a Draco! Jejeje, No te preocupes, todo sale bien esta vez. Besitos

Aryblack: Hola! Nos alegra que te guste , qué tenéis contra Draco! Pobechito todas le queréis dar para el pelo. Ten en cuenta que tampoco puede controlarse bien, es un veela. Jajajaja, que mala con el juego de palabras. Besitos

Issy: Gracias! Sip, habrá una nueva muyyy prontito. No pone nada sobre la edad de las trillizas, pero imaginamos que están sobre los 11 ó 12 años, por como hablan. Es difícil, pero es muy agradable cuando la gente responde bien a nuestro trabajo. Besitos

Inocent muggle: Gracias! Vaya pareces Trelawney, acertaste todo lo que pasa en este capi! Jajaja, gracias por el comentario. Besitos

Aredhel: Bueno, digamos que aún no sale de esta. Que lindo que te guste la historia. Besitos.

LeilySnape: Tranquila, vamos lentas pero seguras, y la buena noticia es que la autora también regresó. Bueno, ya vemos cual bando es tu preferido jaja. Besitos

akasha-bennington: Definitivamente tus palabras encierran gran sabiduría, si a Harry le pasa algo se acaba el fic jaja. Así que añorabas a Voldie? No te da penita que empiece a hacer maldades. No te preocupes del review, lo pones cuando puedas que siempre es un gusto saber de ustedes. Besitos.

Vida: Pues lamentamos tardar pero son muchos fics y tenemos historias propias, así que hacemos lo que podemos. En Slasheaven busca en autores a Alima21, Maria y Ali. En Alima vas a encontrar traducciones NC17 que no podemos poner aquí, y en maria y Ali nuestras historias propias, varios de ellos NC17. Besitos.

Malena: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, amiguita. Esperamos de corazón que ya te hayan levantado el castigo y Harry aún está malito, pero creemos que mejorará. Besitos.

Verotto: Bueno, digamos que le quedó a la autora, nosotras sólo traducimos, pero tienes razón, quedó genial. Gracias por el ánimo. Besitos

Hino.J.M : Felicitaremos a la autora de tu parte. Disculpa si no podemos actualizar tan rápido como tú y nosotras quisiéramos, pero son muchas traducciones e historias a la vez. Harry sigue enfermito, pro esperamos que pronto se mejore y Lucius ya llegó. Besitos.


	34. Esperando

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

Nota de las Traductoras: La autora hizo fuertes modificaciones al texto original, manteniendo la línea argumental pero enriqueciendo la historia. A partir del capítulo 9 hasta el 25, las traducciones se han realizado tomando en cuenta los mencionados cambios.

**Capítulo 34**

Esperando

Ron vio como los ojos de Draco se agitaban, antes de abrirse bruscamente otra vez, parpadeando, para clavarse en la cara de Harry. Podría decir que el otro chico estaba exhausto, pero Draco había insistido en permanecer al lado de Harry. Incluso había lanzado su matrimonio a la cara de Madame Pomfrey cuando ella había intentado forzarlo a irse y dormir en su cama.

Harry es mi marido y estoy en mi derecho de permanecer a su lado, y tengo toda la intención de hacer justo eso.

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado en la cama. Sus inteligentes ojos estrechados con preocupación mientras veía al veela. Ella sabía mejor que él los efectos que el estado de Harry provocarían en sus instintos veela, pensó Ron con una sonrisa interior. No le sorprendería si había leído cada libro que había logrado tener en sus manos en un intento de saber y entender exactamente en lo que estaba metido su mejor amigo.

Necesita dormir- susurró ella, mirando como los ojos plateados de Draco parpadeaban y al final se quedaban cerrados. Su respiración comenzando a acompasarse, hasta que cayó en una profunda pauta rítmica que sólo un sueño exhausto podía traer.

Sí.

Sé que debería estar enfadada con él, Ron, pero no puedo estarlo.

Ron asintió. Entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo podrían estar enfadados con el hurón cuando estaba actuando de forma tan lamentable?

Debía haber dicho eso en voz alta, porque los ojos de Hermione estaban brillando con diversión contenida. La miró mientras ella se relajaba contra la almohada, sus ojos extraviados mirando el techo fijamente, sin expresión.

-¿Estará bien?

Hermione suspiró.

Harry está en una condición crítica- confesó.

Ron palideció. Aunque había sospechado eso, le dolía oír la verdad de una persona que confiaba nunca le mentiría.

Su embarazo evita que Madame Pomfrey le de los cuidados esenciales que su condición necesita. Si ella le da una poción, o le lanza un hechizo, podría haber después efectos secundarios en el bebé. Harry y el bebé están conectados a través de su magia, en teoría cualquier hechizo lanzado a Harry es automáticamente lanzado al bebé también.

Oh...

Sí.

¿Y tenemos que esperar?

Sí.

-¿El bebé estará bien? Quiero decir, si algo le sucediera, y Harry sobreviviera, no creo que podría... bien... – Ron hurgó buscando la manera correcta de expresar sus pensamientos.

Harry preferiría morir que dejar morir a su niño- admitió Hermione.

Ron suspiró y miro como Draco se movía nerviosamente en sueños, claramente incómodo en esa posición.

Sabes, si algo le sucede nunca me perdonaré a mi mismo. Quiero decir, en ciento modo Harry es más cercano a mí que mis hermanos. Sé que hemos tenido problemas en el pasado pero…

Le amas.

Ron sonrió tímidamente.

Yo también lo amo- confesó Hermione suavemente.

°°°°°°

Lucius estudió a su esposa silenciosamente, maravillándose como siempre en cómo se controlaba en tiempos de crisis. Sabía que ella apenas estaba sosteniéndose a si misma, y aún así ningún rastro de su confusión interna estropeaba su perfecta máscara. Era una mujer que admiraba enormemente, incluso si su comportamiento a veces era algo inapropiado.

Estaban en la Torre. Draco había insistido en permanecer al lado de Harry, y Lucius había decidido visitar la Torre para pensar. Era uno de los pocos lugares en el que se sentía lo bastante cómodo para bajar la guardia. La Torre estaba bien protegida, y Lucius sabía que ni siquiera el mismo Albus Dumbledore podría conseguir pasar los hechizos que rodeaban el pequeño apartamento.

Narcissa levantó su mano con elegancia para rozar una hebra del sedoso pelo rubio de su frente.

-Draco realmente debería estar acostado- comentó ella de manera distraída, un destello de preocupación oscureciendo sus ojos antes de desaparecer.

Él no dejará a Harry, lo sabes.

Narcissa se estremeció ante la fría reprimenda. Sabía que Lucius estaba recordándole sutilmente que Harry era el compañero de Draco, y como tal su hijo estaba perdido para ellos. Oh, Draco aún los amaba muchísimo, pero Harry tenía su corazón. Harry y el niño que llevaba, el niño que ella había ansiado desesperadamente, y que ahora estaba en peligro de morir.

Lo sé.

Bien.

Lucius tomo un sorbo de su whiskey, moviendo perezosamente el dorado líquido por el borde de su vaso antes de fruncir el ceño pensativamente, sus ojos extraviados encima de la chimenea. Narcissa le miraba detenidamente, esperando para hablarle.

Madame Pomfrey me dijo que no tenía idea de cuando despertará Harry.

Narcissa se tensó levemente. Lucius siempre sabía como hacerla reaccionar.

También me dijo que el bebé estaba estable por el momento, pero me advirtió que su condición podría empeorar.

Lo sé- dijo Narcissa bruscamente, apretando sus puños.

Lucius levantó una ceja.

Maldita sea, Lucius, dime lo que sea que quieras decirme sin enigmas- siseó, sus ojos destellando furiosamente.

Lucius se felicitó por lograr atravesar más allá de sus muros de defensa. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado, aunque se estremecía por su dolor ante el predicamento de su hijo. Draco era su único hijo, después de todo, algo que ellos compartían. Era su muchacho perfecto, terriblemente consentido, algo que él admitía abiertamente.

-Estaba simplemente intentando decirte que debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

¡Sé eso! ¿Crees que esa posibilidad no ha cruzado mi mente? ¡Mi hijo está completa y totalmente destrozado, y si algo le sucede a ese muchacho, lo perderé!

Y a tu hijo político.

La ira de Narcissa se esfumó.

Lo sé.

-¿No has solucionado tus problemas con Harry todavía?

Él necesita tiempo- dijo suavemente.

Lucius asintió.

Por supuesto. Espero que te des cuenta que hay más en juego que la cordura de Draco. Si Harry muere perderemos a Draco, a Harry y a nuestro nieto.

¿Estás diciendo que Draco no es importante?

-Por supuesto que no, Narcissa. Sé más que nadie lo mucho que mi hijo significa para mí. Su salud es prioritaria en mis pensamientos, pero Harry es Draco. Son pareja, y cuanto antes comiences a aceptar el hecho, mejor.

-Lo acepto- rugió ella, su cara ruborizada.

Narcissa- suspiró él, frotando sus sienes-. Algunas veces me haces desear maldecirte. La salud de Harry en estos momentos es más importante que la de Draco porque Harry es quien sostiene a Draco.

Deja de repetir hechos, Lucius.

Lucius se preguntaba distraídamente si podría estrangularla. La mujer estaba exasperándole con su ceguera para aceptar la verdad.

Narcissa, nuestro deber en este momento, y la única manera de ayudar a Draco, es asegurarnos de que Harry permanezca con vida. Si, y puntualizo, si Harry no sobrevive, entonces discutiremos las posibilidades de calmar a Draco. En este momento eso no es necesario.

¿Cómo lo calmaremos?

Lucius notó el leve temblor en la voz de su esposa pero aparentó ignorarlo. Realmente le hacía sentir completamente impotente, saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarla. Le tenía que decir la verdad. No podía mentirle con esto.

Entonces usaremos cuidados médicos.

-¿Usaremos pociones?

-Sí. No le harán vivir, pero quitarán el dolor…

°°°°°

Seamus Finnigan miraba soñadoramente a través de la ventana, completamente ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Dean Thomas, que había estado observándole, puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Seamus!

¿Hmmm?

-Por Dios, ¿quieres jugar al ajedrez o no?

Dean sonaba particularmente molesto. Lo bastante disgustado como para atraer la atención del chico Irlandés. Los soñadores ojos de Seamus se encontraron con los de Dean un momento antes de volver a mirar por la ventana hacia afuera. Dean gruñó enfadado, demasiado frustrado para gritarle. En cambio, se levantó y dejó al chico con sus pensamientos.

Seamus ni siquiera notó cuando el otro chico lo abandonaba. Estaba pensando en Blaise Zabini. Nadie sabía sobre su relación, excepto Harry y sospechaba que Harry le había contado también a Malfoy. Él realmente quería decírselo a todos. Después de todo, Blaise era magnífico.

Una imagen del chico de Slytherin vino a su mente. Un montón de pelo tan oscuro como el ébano, peinado con esmero para enmarcar una hermosa cara. Un par de ojos marrón oscuro, de un color casi tan oscuro como la pupila, y la piel ligeramente bronceada, le daba un aspecto exterior exótico que Seamus había nacido para adorar. 

El otro chico le había hechizado.

Había sido bastante fácil que Seamus cayera bajo sus encantos. Se había estado sintiendo solo después de darse por vencido en el reto de ganar a Harry. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando atrapar al inocente Gryffindor que ni siquiera había notado la belleza de Blaise hasta…

°°°flashback°°°

Seamus se sentó al lado del lago, mirando al calamar gigante moverse silenciosamente a través del agua turbia. Era un día frío, y el viento cortante golpeaba a través de su túnica y hería su piel, haciéndola tiritar. Se regañó vagamente por no traer una capa con él.

Nunca notó al otro chico sentarse al lado de él hasta que habló.

Finnigan.

La voz era baja, y tan suave como el chocolate fundido. Había sacado a Seamus de sus pensamientos y había volteado la cabeza para mirar a un par de ojos marrones que lo miraban divertidos. Hermosos ojos…

-Zabini.

Blaise no hizo ningún movimiento para explicar su presencia, y en cambio se colocó confortablemente al lado de él, sus ojos críticos examinando a través de la ropa de seamus.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Seamus, curioso.

Blaise sonrió.

Tenía curiosidad de descubrir por qué el adúltero residente continuaba de luto.

Seamus parpadeó.

¿Perdón?

Blaise rodó sus ojos, resoplando suavemente.

Gryffindor- murmuró.

Slytherin- replicó Seamus, y se sintió inmediatamente infantil.

Blaise rió suavemente, el sonido hizo a Seamus participar. Era extraño, estar sentado al lado del otro chico, riéndose de su comportamiento infantil, pero era bueno para variar.

-¿Lo tomo como que sabes sobre Harry y Malfoy entonces?

Sí.

Seamus suspiró.

Draco estaba encantado de tener Potter detrás- comentó Blaise a la ligera.

Mejor que cuide de él.

Blaise aguzó los ojos, su intensidad espantó a Seamus por unos minutos antes de dar una mueca torcida para aligerar la tensión.

Potter ya no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Lo sé.

¿Por qué lo querías, en primer lugar?

Porque... porque no podía tenerlo- suspiró Seamus, moviéndose con cierto nerviosismo.

Blaise asintió.

Era muy hermoso- agregó.

Seamus asintió

Estaba mirando al lago cuando sintió un suave roce contra sus labios. Parpadeando, su visión se aclaró y miró dentro de un par de ojos oscuros. Ojos que le llamaban… le daban calor… le acariciaban…

¿Lamentas tu decisión?- preguntó Blaise, la voz ronca con el deseo.

Seamus no contestó. En cambio, jaló del otro chico más cerca de su propio cuerpo y presionó un insistente beso en sus labios, qué se intensificó rápidamente en un apasionado abrazo qué hizo que la sangre de Seamus hirviera. Gruñó cuando Blaise se soltó.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Finnigan.

°°°Fin del Flasback°°°

Desde entonces, Seamus había estado encontrándose con el Slytherin en secreto, esperando con impaciencia por su siguiente encuentro. Su tiempo juntos era corto, y Seamos odiaba tener que ocultar su relación. Quería que todos supieran que Blaise era suyo.

Bien, era posesivo, pero Seamus reconocía que era correcto ser posesivo con Blaise. Cuidaba de él.

Oyó un suave golpecito en la ventana y fue a abrirla con impaciencia, reconociendo fácilmente la lechuza de Blaise después de sus frecuentes encuentros con el ave.

Abrió la carta, y con aire ausente palmeó la cabeza del ave mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Encuéntrame.

Corto y simple.

Seamus sonrió con placer.

Continuará...

**Mis gracias a todos por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes ya tenemos 534 reviews, wow. Los queremos un montón. Besos mil.**

REVIEWS 

Gala Snape: jajaja, sipi, a Harry le aprieta pero nunca le ahoga. El pobre Draquito estará hay con su marido, al pie del cañón… besitos mil

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Bueno, tampoco tardamos tanto, piensa que actualizamos muchos fic y debemos de ir rotándolos. Y por cierto, suerte en la escuela! Besitos

Inocent Muggle: ¿Cris? Si no lo eres sorry, pero como una de las dires de Cris es esa… No te preocupes, esta vez todo sale bien, Harry y el bebé saldrán delante de esta. Gracias por los ánimos, a veces los necesitamos mucho. Besitos y si eres Cris (habla María) espero poder terminar lo que tengo que hacer con urgencia y podamos vernos por el msn. Besitos mil

akasha-bennington: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, Harry y el bebé salen adelante. Sip, es verdad que todos han sido demasiado protectores, pero mira lo que paso con Harry… es normal esa actitud. No, olvida eso de Voldemort, no tiene que ver con eso de momento. Ohh, qué lástima… si podemos haces algo por ella como enviarle los capi al correo o algo así para que lo tenga más al alcance dínoslo, no nos importa. Besitos para las dos, y ojalá tenga internet pronto

Serendipity: Estos capis de hospital son más sosos no es sólo tu impresión, es la verdad. Gracias a ti por estar apoyándonos . Besitos mil

kika-honeycutt: Mil gracias! Vimos los dibujos y son preciosos, para nosotras es todo un honor que incluyas nuestro nombre como traductoras, es un detalle precioso de tu parte. Besitos mil

Azalea: Tranquila, Harry y el bebé esta vez salen bien del lío. sipi, el pobre Draco se siente culpable, Ron de lanzó a por él como un león, como bien dices… suerte que Remus, Sirius y Herm no, si no el pobre ya… Todo sale bien ahora. Besitos mil y gracias

Liuny: Nooo, es un sustillo, pero Harry sale bien de esta y muy pronto, ya verás. Gracias, es un placer traducir. Besitos mil

carly-mckinnon-potter: Sipi, el pobre Harry ha pagado los platos rotos, pero enseguida se pone bien, ya verás. Bueno, esta lección sí la aprendió, pero vendrán más. Sev no aparece tanto como muchas quisiéramos, pero saldrá. Esperamos que ya puedas entrar bien en internet. Besitos mil

Hino J.M. :Tranquila que Harry y su bebé van a salir de está. Gracias por entender, prometemos que actualizaremos tan rápido como sea posible. Besitos.

AKHASA SNAPE: Sí, estos capítulos son más cortos porque la autora no ha hecho todavía su revisión. No te preocupes, Harry mejorará pronto. Besitos.

PINKandPURPLE: Pues que bueno que te guste, aunque la historia no es nuestra sino una traducción, pero le haremos saber a la autora. Saluditos a Purple Black y que se mejore muy pronto. Besitos.

Mariet Malfoy : Hola amiguita. En principio sí, Sev es realmente hermoso (suspiro profundo, adivina de quien) No estás preguntona sino curiosa jajja, y para saciar un poquito tu curiosidad, maria tiene 23 y trabaja, y Ali hace tiempo olvido cumplir años y vive de la renta (o del esposito que es lo mismo jeje) Hace un tiempito teníamos mas tiempo para traducir pero ahora ambas tenemos la vida un poquito más liada y por eso vamos más lento, gracias por comprender y tener paciencia. Besitos.

Aryblack: Pues llevártelo, llevártelo, como que no, tendrías que pelear primero con unas cuantas jeje. Y como sigas con esas 'buenas' intenciones como que sí vamos a tener que poner rating a las reviews, jajjajjja. Besitos.

Cerdo Volador: No llores cariño, mira que pronto despierta, no te preocupes. Besitos.

Ale: En esta historia Lucius es un buen pare, quiere mucho a su dragón y decidió querer y proteger a Harry porque ahora es parte de su familia, digamos que en este fic Lucius es buena gente. Besitos.

Hilaryfelton: Bueno, en principio el fin no es nuestro sino de frizzy, nosotras sólo traducimos, y definitivamente también esperamos que la autora continúe hasta el final. Por lo pronto hay 42 o 43 cap. escritos. Que bueno que te esté gustando. Besitos.

Helena: 3 horas? Mujer, que rápido lees. La verdad es que hasta donde está escrita (42 o 43 capítulos) los Dursley no han salido. La historia no está terminada, pero particularmente dudamos de que ellos salgan en un futuro. Besitos

Sandra: En nuestro perfil hay dos links, tienes que entrar en el que dice versión original , en foreverfandom. Que bueno que te guste. Besitos.

DUO V.P.V.M: No te preocupes, por lo pronto tanto Harry, como Draco y el bebé van a estar bien. Disculpa si no actualizamos tan rápido como tú y nosotras quisiéramos, pero estamos muy liadas y tenemos muchas traducciones. Que pena que hackearan tu mail, sabemos lo mal que sienta eso. Besitos.

Verotto: Gracias linda. No te preocupes, ni Harry ni el bebé van a morir, seguro. Besitos.


	35. Precauciones

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Capítulo 35  
Precauciones**

El día siguiente, Narcissa se encaminó rumbo a las mazmorras, con paso cuidadosamente mesurado. Asintió a modo de saludo a los estudiantes que reconocía, sus modales tan impecables como siempre. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus modales.

Entró apresuradamente en el aula de pociones, encontrándose al hombre con quien deseaba hablar en su escritorio, el ceño fruncido mientras escribía velozmente en un pergamino frente a él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella de inmediato y la mujer se acercó, la diversión en sus ojos al notar que él había estado garabateando en tinta roja sobre el examen de un pobre estudiante.

Todavía era el mismo Severus que recordaba.

Severus- lo saludó.

Narcissa.

Ella podía notar como el mago estaba intrigado sobre el hecho de que ella estuviera allí. Aunque suponía que él sospechaba que su visita estaba relacionada con el muchacho que yacía en coma en la enfermería. Se sentó en una silla que el hombre convocó, enfrentándolo.

¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

Bien.

Se dio cuenta que él no estaba de humor para una charla cordial y sonrió.

Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Puedo imaginarlo.

No dudo que ya escuchaste que Harry se encuentra en la Enfermería.

Por supuesto.

Ella suspiró.

Entonces sabes de las precauciones que deben ser tomadas por la salud de Draco.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante las palabras de ella, la comprensión flameando es esos ojos inteligentes. Severus Snape era un hombre muy poderoso, y su conocimiento y comprensión de la gente que lo rodeaba lo hacía el espía perfecto para Voldemort, o mejor se debería decir, para Dumbledore. En el hogar Malfoy era bien conocido el hecho de que Severus Snape estaba del lado de la Luz, y también era bien conocido que tal información debía permanecer dentro del seno de la familia. Severus era amigo de Lucius, y a ella le caía bien. Era, después de todo, el Padrino de Draco.

¿Precauciones?- preguntó él con voz suave.

Por supuesto, pensó la bruja, a Severus Snape le gustaba jugar el juego, descubrir información sin revelar demasiado al principio. Inteligente, por algo había sobrevivido tantos años como espía bajo las narices de Voldemort.

Harry Potter está en coma y hay posibilidad de que se recupere. Sin embargo, existe la misma probabilidad de que se muera- declaró Narcissa suavemente, su voz temblando ligeramente al final.

Severus asintió.

El enlace Veela es difícil de comprender- dijo el mago sin inflexión en la voz.

Sí, y Draco no puede eludir el enlace con su pareja.

¿Necesitan ayuda con Potter?

Madame Pomfrey es una medibruja capaz y si ella dice que lo único que se puede hacer es esperar, entonces acepto su palabra.

El bebé interfiere con la posibilidad de lanzarle cualquier tipo de hechizo a Potter, cualquier magia que se le enviara podría afectar al feto. Es una situación delicada, ni siquiera se le puede administrar una poción. El muchacho luchara por su propia supervivencia, una vez más- Severus sonrió.

Yo quiero que mi nieto viva.

Pero estás más preocupada por Draco.

Era una declaración, no una pregunta, pero Narcissa asintió de todos modos.

Entonces debes entender que no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer por Draco hasta saber si Harry se recuperará o no. El bebé está minando sus fuerzas, pero el chico tiene suficiente habilidad mágica para lograr que tanto él como su niño sobrevivan. Harry Potter es demasiado testarudo, tanto como lo fue su padre, no permitirá que esto acabe con su vida, después de haber sobrevivido a mayores peligros.

Tienes razón- concedió ella.

¿Pero deseas saber cómo se podría ayudar a Draco si la situación se presenta?

Es mejor estar preparados- contestó ella simplemente.

Severus levantó una ceja, antes de mirar la pluma en su escritorio.

La magia de los Veela es fuerte, pero su poder depende de proteger a su pareja. Como tú misma deberías saber, Harry está inexorablemente enlazado a Draco. Básicamente, sus almas están unidas. Para Draco, perder a su pareja sería tan doloroso como perder su alma. Los Veela viven en función de sus parejas.

Yo sé eso- bufó ella, claramente agitada.

Lo sé- dijo Seveus suavemente, mirándola fijamente.

Graciosamente, ella alisó una imaginaria arruga de su falda de seda, dándole al hombre la impresión de que no estaba realmente interesada en lo que él le estaba diciendo, pero Severus la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la salud de Draco y su bienestar era lo más importante para ella. Después de todo, Narcissa era también una Veela y era inmensamente posesiva y protectora con su familia.

Tengo una poción que debería atenuar la nostalgia que sentiría Draco en caso de que Harry muriera, pero nada curaría el dolor. Sugiero fuertes sedantes. Pero sería más piadoso para él permitirle...

No.

El enojo en su voz no fue una sorpresa. Severus suspiró internamente. ¿Acaso ella no podía ver que al ayudar de esa forma a Draco iba a obligarlo a vivir una vida de miseria, lejos de la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz?

Entonces hay poco más que decir, excepto que pienso que ésta debería ser una decisión de Draco. Él puede encontrar que la muerte es preferible a continuar una vida en agonía, lejos del muchacho que ama, hasta el día de su muerte.

°°°°°°

Seamus miró a Ron impactado, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ron y Hermione habían aparecido, luego de estar ausentes todo el día y la noche, y ahora le estaban diciendo que la razón era que Harry había caído en un coma mágico a causa de una caída de la cama.

Se preguntaba si realmente estaban hablando en serio, pero al ver en los ojos de ambos esa calma extraña, se dio cuenta de que así era.

¿Disculpen?

Harry está en la Enfermería, al parecer se cayó de la cama y se golpeó la cabeza. Nosotros fuimos allá, nos avisó la Profesora McGonagall.

¿Él está bien?- preguntó Seamus, levantando la voz con un dejo de miedo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, intercambiando sus respuestas sin hablar, su amistad permitía esa cercanía. En otro momento, Seamus se habría echado a reír, pero ahora estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry, el muchacho que había sido un pensamiento constante en su vida durante los últimos cinco años. El muchacho que lo había rechazado para emparejarse con el Veela... ¡Malfoy!

¿Y dónde demonios estaba Malfoy?- gruñó Seamus.

Hermione se estremeció visiblemente.

Había dejado a Harry en la Torre- explicó Ron, sin importarle que Draco terminara también en la Enfermería, después de todo, esto había sido culpa del maldito Veela.

Seamus palideció.

¿Qué?- graznó.

Ellos discutieron- susurró Hermione.

Seamus cerró los ojos.

Por favor, díganme que está bien- impactado, ni siquiera intentó ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

El silencio fue ensordecedor, y el resto de los presentes en la sala común, que habían escuchado, comenzaron a susurrar.

¿El bebé?

Ambos están estables... por el momento, pero Madame Pomfrey no sabe si Harry va a despertar. No puede despertarlo por métodos mágicos porque podría ocasionarle un aborto- susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa.

¡Lo mataré¡Bastardo¡Pensaba que cuidaría de él!

Seamus, por favor- gimió Hermione, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano temblorosa para ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

¡No! Harry ama al bastardo hurón y Malfoy lo dejó solo, embarazado, en la maldita torre donde nadie podría cuidar de él. Si no despierta, el hurón muere- gritó Seamus, apretando los puños e imaginando lo que disfrutaría si pudiera estrellarlos contra Malfoy-. Tuve razón todo el tiempo. Malfoy no lo merece.

Hermione bajó su mano.

Fue un error, Seamus. En realidad, Draco ya está lleno de suficiente culpa para toda una vida. Quería pedirte que visitaras la Enfermería, pero no permitiré que vayas si vas a tratar mal a Draco, ni siquiera una mala mirada. Él apenas puede sostenerse en pie, y necesita permanecer fuerte para cuando Harry despierte.

Seamus la miró fijamente, como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, preguntándose por qué ella se estaba poniendo del lado de Malfoy , cuando había enviado a su amigo al hospital. Su amigo embarazado. En coma. Se había perdido de algo.

De repente, algo lo impactó y estrechó los ojos.

Tú no lo culpas- susurró, impactado.

No- replicó ella con firmeza, el rostro cansado y pálido.

¿Por qué no?

Porque créeme, sé que él está lejos de ser perfecto, pero sea lo que sea que Malfoy haya hecho, siempre ha amado a Harry. ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que amas, la persona que adoras, quien te vuelve loco cuando está cerca y cuando está lejos, está acostado en una cama, sin moverse, sin siquiera estar consciente de que estás a su lado?

Seamus bajó la mirada, imaginando cómo se sentiría si Blaise estuviera acostado en una cama.

No lo tocaré- dijo suavemente.

Entonces ve a visitar a Harry.

Iré.

°°°°°°

Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados alrededor de la cama de Harry, los ojos fijos en el muchacho que estaba acostado, como si estuviera durmiendo. Bajo las gruesas mantas, su pecho se elevaba ligeramente, de forma regular, para alivio de todos. Draco sostenía una de sus manos, los ojos plateados llenos de una angustia interior, como si rezara para que su esposo se despertara ileso.

La puerta se abrió, pero Draco no levantó la vista. No fue sino hasta que sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente, cuando alzó la cabeza y miró directo a los ojos de China. Esos ojos no se veían enojados, en todo caso parecían resignados. Eso hizo que él parpadeara. ¿Por qué China estaba resignada?

China- saludó, su voz parecía un graznido.

Draco- ella asintió, sus ojos moviéndose hacia Harry mientras se suavizaban, el amor visible en sus profundidades, y Draco se congeló. ¿Era posible, se preguntó, que China estuviera enamorada de Harry? Sabía que ella tenía un gran afecto por su esposo, pero nunca había pensado siquiera que pudiera ser un cariño de tipo romántico.

Ella se adelantó y apartó un mechón de desordenado cabello negro de los ojos de Harry. El gesto hizo que Draco estrechara los ojos, celoso.

Estaba molesta contigo- confesó ella.

Draco esperó que continuara, el cuerpo rígido.

Deseaba aullar y gritar hasta quedarme ronca… pero luego me sentí perdida... no puedo explicarlo...

Lo amas- espetó Draco, obviamente furioso.

China giró su rostro hacia él.

Sí.

Sirius jadeó, sorprendido.

Pero no es esa clase de amor. Harry es una de las personas más amables que he conocido. Él nunca ha pensado que yo sea una molestia. En vez de eso, hablaba conmigo, escuchaba mis problemas y me trataba como una adulta. Es como un hermano para mí. Lo quiero mucho.

Draco se relajó ante su explicación, al ver la verdad en los ojos marrón chocolate. Esos ojos nunca le habían mentido. No podrían. China podía ser un bendito terror, pero sus ojos la traicionaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Partí en cuanto madre me contó lo que había pasado. Tenía que estar aquí...

Comprendo- Draco suspiró, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en el asiento vacío al lado de la cama de Harry.

China sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa forzada.

Gracias.

Se sentó, asintiendo como saludo a los otros presentes en la habitación.

Mis hermanas querían venir pero mi madre se los prohibió. Sólo dejó que yo viniera porque me vio muy acongojada y sabía que vendría con o sin su permiso.

Eso suena exactamente como algo que tú harías- comentó Lucius, los ojos brillando divertidos.

China se encogió de hombros.

Harry haría lo mismo por mí.

Era cierto, todos lo sabían. Si los papeles hubieran sido al contrario, Harry se hubiera sentado al lado de la cama de China día y noche. En el corto tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Harry y China habían logrado crear una fuerte relación que los demás no comprendían realmente.

°°°°°°

Seamus se encaminó hacia la Enfermería, el temor hacía que sus pasos vacilaran. Llegó a la puerta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de controlar su temperamento. Ron le había contado sobre el enojo de Lucius Malfoy ante su ataque a Draco, aún cuando el cretino lo mereciera.

Empujó la puerta y dio un paso al interior. Sonrió con timidez ante las cabezas que se giraron hacia él. Notó como los ojos de Narcissa se estrechaban hasta transformarse en dos ranuras furiosas.

Hola- murmuró.

Finnigan- dijo Draco fríamente.

Vine a visitarlo- explicó Seamus, aunque realmente no era necesario. Era más que obvio.

Por supuesto- replicó Draco, mirando a Seamus brevemente.

¿No te molesta?

No.

¿Por qué?

Ya no eres una amenaza- Draco se encogió de hombros.

¿Por lo que sabes de Blaise?

Sí.

Oh...

Seamus se acercó a la cama. Se sentía desconcertado por la antinatural quietud del cuerpo habitualmente enérgico de Harry. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto, pero al ver la palidez del rostro de Draco su enojo desapareció. Hermione había tenido razón, sin importar que castigo diera al Veela, era innecesario, el pensamiento de perder a Harry era un castigo más que suficiente.

¿Cómo está?

Estable?

Seamus asintió. Miró a Narcissa con cautela.

Estaba preocupado por él.

Imaginé que vendrías- replicó Draco, su voz tan suave que Seamus apenas pudo oír.

No vine a regodearme- se defendió Seamus.

Draco no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa agraciara su boca ante las palabras de Seamus.

.Lo sé. Te preocupas por él.

Es mi compañero- Seamus se encogió de hombros.

Y fantaseas con él- señaló Draco.

Seamus enrojeció.

Bueno... quizás...quiero decir, no es como si Harry fuera desagradable o algo así... pienso que él es malditamente grandioso pero... espera¡esto va mal! Lo que quiero decir es que Harry...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry es mi amigo. Quiero decir, fantaseo con él¿qué gay no lo haría? Es malditamente hermoso, y tú eres un hurón afortunado, pero yo no trataría de tocarlo contra su voluntad. Quiero decir, él te eligió por encima de mí, no me preguntes por qué. Él te ama.

Por extraño que pueda sonar, Finnigan, acabas de animarme.

Lo había hecho. La confirmación del amor de Harry por él, hecha por un muchacho que una vez había sido su rival por su afecto, hizo que el dolor disminuyera ligeramente. Harry siempre sería suyo, sin importar qué pasara, y estarían juntos, incluso en la muerte.

Bien, no quiero que tu madre me mate- Seamus sonrió, palideciendo ligeramente al ver los furiosos ojos de Narcissa.

Tragó con fuerza.

Ella es inofensiva. Siéntate, Finnigan, y dime por qué estás tan calmado respecto a esto.

Seamus se sentó vacilante, observando a Draco con cautela. No quería hacer enojar al sobreprotector Veela. Había tenido suficiente experiencia en el asunto para toda una vida y quería mantener intacto su cuerpo.

Sé que nada de lo que yo pueda decir te haría sentir peor de lo que te sientes justo ahora- Seamus se encogió de hombros.

Tienes razón- concedió Draco.

Continuará...

Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo. Wow, 549 reviews. Esperamos poder seguir contando con ustedes en ésta y nuestras demás traducciones, recuerden que nuestro diccionario funciona a punta de reviews. Mil besos

REVIEWS...

Innocent muggle: Así que tienes a Harry y Draco durmiendo en casa, que envidia jajja. (yo quiero a Sev y maria a Remus) Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, de corazón. Tranquila que Harry despierta en el próximo capítulo y el dragón va a sentirse muy feliz. Besitos.

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Esperamos que te haya ido bien en tipografía. Seguimos actualizando sin prisa pero sin pausa, y con ficitos nuevos. Besitos.

Pawy: Mil gracias, también tenemos lectoras excelentes cuyo apoyo es genial, gracias. Besitos.

Hino.J,M.: Bueno, China ya llegó y Harry despierta en el próximo capítulo, no te lo dijimos antes porque somos malas, muajajjjjaMil gracias por el apoyo. Besitos.

Azaleadm: Pues menos mal que el recurso de Narcisa no va a ser necesario, que si no...Sobre cómo le va a ir a Seamus y Blaise, veremos, veremos. Besitos.

Liuny: Pues no creas, nosotras hemos leído algunos fics donde Harry se muere, esperemos que a la autora no se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algo así en esta historia. Besitos.

Hilaryfelton: gracias por el apoyo y sip, nosotras nos portamos siempre bien...o casi siempre. Besitos.

Asil black: Gracias. Besitos.

Mirels: Tranquila que Harry despertará en el próximo capítulo . Besitos.

MoonAisPad: Por supuesto que no vamos a dejarlo, mientras la autora escriba nosotras traduciremos. En cuanto a la rapidez de actualización, ten un poquito de paciencia, tenemos muchas traducciones y poco tiempo. Besitos.

Cristal: Que bueno que te guste, claro que vamos a seguir. Besitos

Mariet Malfoy¿A mí¿A mí¿Gustarme Sev a mí? No me gusta, me fascina jajjja. No te preocupes, si la autora termina, nosotras terminamos. Si ves en nuestro perfil, tenemos varias traducciones terminadas, y aunque lento, siempre actualizamos las demás. Las únicas paralizadas son aquellas que los autores no continuaron. Besitos.

Drakito¡Vaya, eso sonó a orden! Pero no importa, te queremos igual. Besitos

Akhasa-bennington: pues sí, tienes razón, está un poquillo lento, pero eso suele ser inevitable cuando son historias tan largas como ésta. Complacida, China apareció y Harry despierta en el próximo capítulo. Pues sí, en realidad lo que más nos gusta es H/S (ali muere por ellos) y H/D, aunque tenemos un par de historias con Remus/Sirius y, para que veas lo que son las coincidencias, esta semana vamos a empezar a subir un Sev/Remus, ojalá te guste. Besitos.

Vida: Lamentamos mucho si no te contestamos, siempre estamos muy pendientes de contestar a todos nuestros lectores, disculpa de verdad. Si quieres puedes escribirnos a alimahp terra.es. Besitos


	36. Los Milagros a veces existen

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Capítulo 36  
**

**Los milagros a veces suceden**

Draco se despertó, su cuerpo todavía dolía por haber estado sentado en una silla toda la noche. Mientras abría los ojos miró a Harry, su corazón desgarrándose cuando vio que la tenue luz de la mañana realzaba sus pálidos rasgos. Miró como el pecho de Harry se levantaba suavemente, tranquilizador.

Buenos días, amor- susurró.

Era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer, comenzar el día con unas palabras de afecto, e incluso pensando que Harry no podía oírle, no iba a dejar su tradición. Subconscientemente, sospechaba que Harry podía oírle. Sospechaba que sus sentidos veela se lo decían a través de su enlace.

Se inclinó y tocó con sus labios los inmóviles de Harry en un beso cariñoso. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero en realidad y lo esperaba; asió fuertemente la débil mano de Harry con la suya.

Es extraño sin ti aquí, Harry- susurró en la silenciosa habitación, sus ojos deambulando por las sillas llenas alrededor de la cama.

Nadie las había abandonado esa noche.

Estoy acostumbrado a verte... tan vivo... tan lleno de espíritu. Me duele verte tumbado aquí- admitió, apretando la mano que estaba sosteniendo.

Bajo la vista a la cara de Harry, esperando que abriera esos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado desesperadamente.

Estaba enfadado contigo por rechazar mi disculpa. Sólo estaba intentando protegerte, lo sabes. Tú significas todo para mí. Nunca te habría permitido llevar a nuestro niño si eso significaba que podía perderte. Sí, había un peligro, pero mi padre y Severus me habían asegurado que tú y el bebé estarían bien. Sería como un embarazo normal… los primeros meses son los más peligrosos… la posibilidad de una aborto es más alta…- su voz, ronca por las lágrimas, se fue apagando, al saber que Harry había estado cerca de perder al bebé.

No puedo creer lo cerca que he estado de perderte. Si sólo me hubiera quedado… siempre he tenido demasiado orgullo. Lo siento tanto, Harry. Por favor, regresa a mí. Te amo.

Se interrumpió, parpadeando para detener las amenazadoras lágrimas. Lágrimas que dolían por ser derramadas, pero no lo haría. No lloraría cuando aún tenía esperanza.

Fue enloquecedor, ya sabes, al principio, cuando descubrí que eras mi pareja. La atracción hacia a ti era tan grande, tan poderosa, que me dejó boquiabierto. Cada vez que te miraba quería besarte, abrazarte, y hacerte mío.

Así que fui con Dumbledore y él organizó el encuentro. Tu padrino estaba furioso, alegando que no pensaba que yo era bueno para ti y no quería forzarte a hacer algo que no querías hacer. Él te ama tanto, lo sabes. Lo puedo decir. Ha estado aquí desde anoche, volviéndose loco de la preocupación…

Sé que soy sobreprotector y posesivo contigo... Intento tranquilizarme, y lo logro la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre temo que algún día… que algún día no estarás aquí. Despierto por las mañanas y rezo con todo mi corazón por que estés en mi cama, en mis brazos. Es la cosa más increíble, sabes, despertarte.

Probablemente no me creas. Nunca entendiste por qué me preocupo por ti, y culpo a esos muggles por eso. Sé que te hirieron, me has dicho algunas cosas pero sé que hay más. No te presionaré para que me digas, pero espero que algún día puedas hablarme de ello. Quiero saber. Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

Tengo esas fotos reveladas ... las que te tomé en la playa… olvidé mostrártelas… pero creo que te gustarán, incluso si te prohíbo mostrárselas a tu padrino… y a tus amigos. Dudo que les gustara la manera en que aprovecho al máximo tus mejores rasgos- rió ásperamente, intentando controlar sus emociones.

Te desconcertarían... sé que lo harían. Pero luces tan hermoso... Estás hermoso… Sé que todos ellos dicen que te pareces a tu padre, pero no, no en realidad. Tienes su pelo, aún cuando el tuyo ahora es más largo- musitó, alargando la mano para acariciar el suave pelo.

Es tan suave. Tienes la más increíble sonrisa¿sabes? Tus labios se levantan hacia arriba, el lado izquierdo levemente más alto que el derecho… Probablemente estés pensando que ahora estoy raro, notando todas esas pequeñas cosas… Amo mirarte…

Tu piel es como la seda... Me gusta saborearte como a la crema batida… Eres perfecto... Merlín… esa primera noche, en navidad, cuando te vi por completo por primera vez, estaba atónito… Nunca había visto nada tan perfecto como tú, y sé que sabes de otra gente con la que he dormido, en el pasado.

El día más increíble de mi vida fue el día que nos casamos, y el enlace. Nunca olvidaré eso mientras viva… estabas tan hermoso¡y ni siquiera lo sabías! Eso es lo que me deja atónito. Todos estaban mirándote y tú nunca notaste sus miradas, sus rostros… sólo me querías a mí…

Cuando te me declaraste, siempre tan Gryffindor… Tuviste que tener todo el romance… A la luz de la luna… Casi tópico… Eso es lo que amo de ti… Eres tan ingenuo… Tan vulnerable, e incluso cuando te negaste a saber la verdad. Oh, tu puedes sobreponerte a los problemas, pero cuando realmente duelen, los ocultas, pero yo lo veo. Siempre lo vi.

Tus ojos te traicionan. Son tan brillantes. Tan llenos de cada emoción que puedo pensar. Amo la manera en que ellos brillan cuando eres feliz, y la manera en que me miras, con una mirada que puede decirme que soy tu mundo entero… Justo como tú eres el mío.

Cuando te dije que pensaba que estabas embarazado, tengo que admitir que lo había sospechado antes de esa noche. Estaba siempre allí, supongo… Deben ser mis sentidos de veela… pero cuando Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que estabas llevando a nuestro niño, concebido en nuestra noche de bodas, fui tan feliz, estaba tan encantado. No podía creerlo…

Eres perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

Draco hizo una pausa, moviendo una mano para acariciar el inmóvil estómago del chico.

Sé que hemos tenido un mal comienzo. Estabas tan asustado del enlace, discutimos¡cómo nunca lo hemos hecho, maldición! Supongo que apenas es un hábito nuestro regresar a nuestro anterior comportamiento cuando estamos lastimados… Es tan fácil pretender que no es real Harry, pero lo es, y no importa cuantas veces nos gritemos y chillemos, sé que siempre te amaré. Eso es lo que duele Harry, porque sé que sin ti no puedo sobrevivir, y tú todavía puedes vivir sin mí.

Merlín Harry, tú me equilibras¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir¿debes haber notado qué fácil te resultaba conseguir que hiciera algo por ti? En la boda, cuando quería hechizar a Marcus Flint y al otro chico, Michael, por hablar de ti , lograste calmarme sólo con acercarte a mí y pedirme que bailara contigo. Y lo hice. Deberías sentirte malditamente orgulloso, Harry, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y el bebé.

Despierta Harry, por favor, despierta.

ººººººº

Hermione y Ron, que estaban sentados en las sillas uno al lado del otro, escucharon en silencio las palabras de Draco. El rubio nunca notó que ellos estaban despiertos. Cuando supieron que Draco había terminado, se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de incorporarse, estirando sus entumecidos cuerpos.

Draco ni siquiera los miró. Estaba demasiado ocupado arropando más al chico en la cama.

Buenos días Draco- dijo suavemente Hermione

Hermione.

¿Estás bien?- se le escapó a Ron.

Draco los miró serenamente. Siempre había estado levemente separado de ellos, aunque se llevaban bien por el motivo de Harry. No los necesitaba, él sólo necesitaba a Harry, pero Harry quería que se llevara bien con ellos. Harry quería que todos fuesen amigos.

Estoy bien, Ron.

Ron asintió, sin decir nada de que Draco había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Sus ojos se volvieron a Harry, y se suavizaron notablemente.

¿Se ha despertado?

No.

¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?

Ella dijo que necesitaba ir a dormir. Se lanzó un hechizo sobre si misma de modo que se despertaría inmediatamente si algo cambiaba con la condición de Harry.

Hermione asintió, satisfecha.

Voy a la cocina a conseguir algo para desayunar para todos nosotros¿quieres algo?

Sólo café negro- murmuró Draco, mirándolos con gratitud.

Hermione y Ron asintieron, saliendo de la enfermería. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, se miraron el uno al otro.

Realmente le ama- susurró Ron.

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Por supuesto que lo hace.

Sabía que le importaba... y que él era un veela y Harry su compañero, pero nunca supe como ahora lo mucho que Harry significa para él.

Has estado ciego la mayoría del tiempo- dijo Hermione discretamente, una nota de burla en su voz.

Ron rió quedamente.

Sí- concordó.

ºººººº

Cuando todos estaban asentados, comiendo su desayuno en silencio, apareció Madame Pomfrey. Caminó directo hacia Harry y le quitó las mantas. Draco la miró cautelosamente; sus instintos veela queriendo proteger mientras su mente humana le decía que la mujer no haría daño a su pareja o a su niño.

Necesito examinarle- dijo ella sin rodeos.

Ron se ahogó cuando la mujer comenzó a quitar la ropa de su mejor amigo.

¿Todo de él?

Madame Pomfrey lo miró ferozmente.

¿De qué otra forma espera que compruebe si él y el bebé están sanos, Señor Weasley?

Yo y Ron esperaremos afuera- dijo Hermione firmemente, agarrando a su amigo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos, entendiendo su vergüenza

Narcissa se levantó.

Los dejaré también- dijo, saliendo tranquilamente detrás de ellos.

Una vez que la ropa de Harry fue retirada, Madame Pomfrey comenzó a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Harry, asegurándose de ver si su cerebro había sido dañado por la caída. Comenzó a frotarle crema, dejando que empapara su piel.

¿Para qué es eso?

Debo asegurarme que su cuerpo no se deshidrata.

Sirius la miró con curiosidad

La poción se absorbe en la circulación sanguínea y le da el agua y los nutrientes que él y el bebé necesitan- dijo ella simplemente.

Oh...

Lucius resopló, ganando una débil sonrisa de su hijo.

¿El bebé está bien?- preguntó Draco ansiosamente, mirando sus manos viajar por el estómago de Harry.

Parece ser que sí- dijo ella, asintiendo con aprobación.

¿Ha mejorado cu condición desde anoche?- indagó Lucius rápidamente, inclinándose.

Sí.

Sirius, Remus, y Draco flaquearon de alivio, la tensión relajándose de su cuerpo.

Bien- susurró Draco, acariciando la mejilla de Harry.

Él despertará hoy, su cabeza está curándose muy bien.

¿Hoy?

Sí.

Draco soltó un suave sollozo, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara. Lucius estaba a su lado en un instante, poniendo su fuerte brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ofrecerle consuelo. Los otros parecían sorprendidos por el visible gesto de afecto del generalmente frío hombre, especialmente Madame Pomfrey que no lo había visto cuidar a Harry.

Lucius sonrió sarcástico.

¿Hay algún problema?

Por supuesto que no- se sonrojó Madame Pomfrey, terminando con Harry.

ºººººº

Dumbledore se sentó en su oficina, esbozando la carta que le informaría al Ministro de Magia es que condición estaba su salvador. Cornelius Funge había estado intentando descubrir por qué el chico no había estado en clase desde el primer día.

i _Querido Cornelius,_

_Harry Potter, estudiante de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha estado en la enfermería bajo los excelentes cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. No es nada serio, pero era seguro para el propio Harry permanecer en un entorno que favoreciera sus necesidades. Le transmitiré tus saludos y tu preocupación por su seguridad la próxima vez que lo vea. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts_. /i

Lo haría, decidió. Era breve pero no demasiado impreciso. Cornelius estaría ciertamente más que satisfecho. Si el chico estaba vivo, entonces Cornelius era feliz. Después de todo, todo el mundo mágico pediría su cabeza si algo le sucediera a Harry.

Suspiró. No estaba tan preocupado por Harry como por el bebé. Harry tenía fuerza mágica para recuperarse, Dumbledore no tenía dudas de eso, pero estaba preocupado de si el bebé viviría o no, aunque Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que probablemente estaría más que bien y se desarrollaría con normalidad.

ºººººº

Era medianoche, y Harry aún no había mostrado ningún signo de despertar. Madame Pomfrey ya se había ido a la cama, habiendo colocado el mismo hechizo de la noche anterior en caso de que Harry decidiera despertar. Sirius y Remus estaban dormidos, enroscados en una cama, Lucius y Narcisa en otra, mientras Ron y Hermione dormían en sus camas individuales en la torre de Gryffindor.

Draco, por supuesto, estaba completamente despierto, sosteniendo la mano de Harry fuertemente.

Despierta Harry- rogó con suavidad, intentando no despertar a los otros ocupantes del ala del hospital.

Harry apretó su mano.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon de la impresión, y se inclinó, examinando de cerca la cara de Harry.

¿Harry?

Hmmm- murmuróó Harry con cansancio, sus ojos parpadeando, antes de cerrarse con un suspiro.

Gracias, Merlín- suspiró Draco, alargando una temblorosa mano para acariciar la mejilla de Harry, queriendo lanzarse sobre él, pero no queriendo lastimarle.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó con suavidad.

Hmmm- gimió Harry, sin poder responder.

Ayúdale a incorporarse- ordenó Madame Pomfrey, apareciendo por la cama. Ella estaba sosteniendo un vaso de agua. Draco se inclinó y ayudó a Harry a incorporarse, reclinándole contra las almohadas. Él gimió de dolor mientras su cabeza era sacudida, aunque Draco había sido tan cuidadoso como podía.

Madame Pomfrey posó el vaso en los labios de Harry, frotando su garganta para animarle a tragar. Harry suspiró con gratitud mientras el agua fría aliviaba su garganta. Ella se lo quitó y colocó el vaso al lado de la cama.

Harry la miró a través de sus ojos verdes ligeramente aturdidos. La enfermera asintió, alargando la mano para tomar la poción para quitar el dolor de cabeza del repertorio dispuesto para la cama de Harry.

Nos tenías preocupado Harry- susurró Draco, besando la mano que estaba sosteniendo, y rogando que su pareja no le rechazara.

Harry apretó su mano.

Lo siento- logró murmurar.

No fue tu culpa... fue mía- dijo Draco duramente.

Harry parecía como si quisiera discutir, pero no tenía la fuerza. Apenas estaba manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, pero quería permanecer despierto lo suficiente para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Estaba aliviado de ver a Draco al lado de su cama.

Draco asintió, levantando la copa que Madame Pomfrey sostenía hasta los labios de Harry. El moreno tomó un sorbo tentativamente, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo. Madame Pomfrey entendió.

No te tiene que gustar Potter.

Malfoy- corrigió Harry, haciendo que el dolor en el corazón de Draco mitigara un poco.

Hmmm- murmuró la enfermera.

Después de que Harry terminara de beber la poción, Draco pasó la copa a la enfermera que esperaba.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor.

Bien.

Ella hizo un amague de apartarse, cuando Draco la llamó con suavidad.

¿Estará bien¿No necesita más pociones o algo más?

Sólo necesita un sueño natural- dijo ella simplemente.

Harry asintió con cansancio, sonriendo adormilado a su marido. Bajo las mantas y se arrastró a un lado. Draco lo miró con duda.

No dormiría apropiadamente sin ti- admitió Harry, su voz aún ligeramente ronca y siseante.

Draco sonrió suavemente, quitándose la túnica antes de subir. Al instante, Harry se arrimó a él, los brazos de Draco se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura, protegiendo a él y a su niño. Harry levantó la cabeza y la puso en su hombro, besando la barbilla de Draco cariñosamente. Su cabeza le dolía con locura, pero quería intentar, y hacer que Draco entendiera que no era su culpa. Se sentía como si pudiera dormir por una semana… o dos… Le dolía todo…

Te amo- musitó.

También te amo.

Lo sé... Te escuché.

¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Draco, impresionado.

Harry asintió con su cabeza ligeramente, intentando eludir la punzada de dolor que pronosticaba que ocurriría si la movía demasiado.

Cuando... Bostezo... estaba... Bostezo... dormido...

¿Todo?

Sí... ¿El bebé?- murmuró Harry, sus ojos levemente apagados en una combinación de dolor y cansancio.

Bien.

Harry gritó levemente con alivio.

Duerme- ordenó Draco.

Harry asintió, sus ojos parpadeando mientras el sueño le vencía.

Buenas noches, amor- murmuró Draco, besando su soñolienta cara con cariño, antes de acomodarse mejor en la cama.

ºººººº

¿Quiere decir que estaba despierto?- preguntó Sirius alegremente.

Madame Pomfrey asintió.

Quédese tranquilo, señor Black. ¡Los chicos necesitan descansar!

Sí- murmuró Sirius, distraído por el extraño ruido que venía de la cama.

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon abriéndose, obvia diversión en las profundidades verdes. Bostezó, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Draco.

¿Harry?- preguntó Sirius vacilante, acercándose.

Hey Siri- murmuró Harry.

Gracias, Merlín- suspiró Sirius, precipitándose sobre la cama para coger a Harry en sus brazos.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, luciendo altamente disgustado.

¿Te importaría irte a la mierda, Black?- frunció el ceño, acercando a Harry contra su cuerpo.

Harry rió suavemente, haciendo una mueca de dolor casi inmediatamente después de que hubiera comenzado. Draco lo notó inmediatamente.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Hmmm.

¿Necesitas una poción?

No.

Harry no quería más drogas. Quería permanecer despierto

Sabes, tendrías que haber dormido- regañó Harry, los ojos juguetones.

¿Cómo podía dormir sabiendo que podrías no despertar?- Draco lo miró horrorizado por el pensamiento.

Eso es tan dulce.

Yo no soy dulce- protestó Draco, cerrando los ojos.

Hmm... Lo que digas Draco.

No lo soy.

Harry hizo un suave ruido de satisfacción cuando Draco le jaló más bajo las mantas, acurrucándose en el calor del cuerpo del otro chico. Sintió a Draco presionar un suave beso en la columna de su garganta, abrazándole suavemente. Sirius les jaló las mantas más arriba, despeinando el alborotado pelo de Harry suavemente, cuidadoso de no agravar su cabeza con miedo de causarle algún dolor más.

Madame Pomfrey dio un golpecito con la varita en su sujetapapeles, sus ojos vagaron por el pergamino mientras ella intentaba evaluar la condición en que estaba su paciente. Sus labios se fruncieron.

Pareces haber escapado del coma en buenas condiciones físicas, después de todo. Tendrás dolores de cabeza por varios días, y quiero que descanses tanto como puedas para intentar recuperar la fuerza que perdiste. Necesitas comer alimentos más ligeros para aumentar tu apetito otra vez; Pondré a los elfos domésticos a prepararte cordero estofado…

¿Pero el bebé está bien?- preguntó Harry ansiosamente, mordiendo su labio.

El bebé está bien. Al parecer, estabas usando tu propia magia inconscientemente para conservar a tu niño, por lo cual puedes estar débil en los próximos días.

¿Quiere decir que salvé a mi bebé?- preguntó Harry, visible sorpresa en su cara.

Draco lo aferró con más fuerza.

Así parece, Señor Malfoy- tranquilizó Madame Pomfrey.

Bien.

El alivio en la cara de Harry la hizo sonreír. En realidad, pensaba ella, el chico estaba más preocupado por su niño de lo que estaba por su propia salud.

Sin embargo, me gustaría saber que sucedió.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en lo pasado. Los recuerdos estaban bastante borrosos.

En realidad no recuerdo... creo que me sentía enfermo…

Debiste haber resbalado de la cama- dijo sencillamente Madame Pomfrey, ocultando su preocupación ante la pérdida de memoria. Debería seguir vigilándolo atentamente. Los efectos secundarios de la caída y coma podían interferir con su salud y embarazo en fechas posteriores, si ella no tenía cuidado.

**Vale, es la primera vez que nos pasa pero nos quitaron una traducción de esta página.Se trata de Sabías que yo era un mago. Lo más increíble es que ni siquiera tenía escenas fuertes ni nada parecido, de veras que cada vez entendemos menos en que se basan en la página para decidir qué historia se queda y cuál se va.**

**En todo caso, a las personas que estaban siguiendo esta historia, pueden encontrar la actualización en Slasheaven. La verdad, no nos apetece subirla por aquí por lo pronto**

**Besitos a todos**

**REVIEWS**

Lixbeth: Gracias por tus palabras. Es normal que prefieras leer en tu lengua, por mucho que nos guste leer en inglés a nosotras, no podemos compararlo con el español. Besitos

carly-mckinnon-potter: Hola! Sip, vamos a subir el Sev/Remus, pero primero queremos dejarnos adelantadas todas las demás, así que vas a tener que esperar unas semanas. Jajaja, no, no lleva lemon, aunque sí mpreg. Nos alegra que te guste. Besitos

Inocent muggle: Hola! Ayy, Narcisa sí lo está aceptando, ella es su madre y es normal que aún se sienta un poco extraña con Harry después de lo que pasó, pero verás como se te pasa esa sensación. Besitos

Serendipity: Sii! Ya despertó! Sip, ellos aman a Draco, así que cuidan de él. Gracias por estar ahí. Besitos

Mirels: Gracias! Nos alegra que te guste, y bueno Draco con sus cosas, pero es un veela, no se le puede pedir más. Besitos

Hino.J.M.: Jajaja, muchísimas gracias, aquí tienes un nuevo capi. Besitos

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Bueno, pues te tocará estudiar para mejorar el promedio, nosotras te deseamos mucha suerte para que lo logres. Ya no hay versión mejorada, hasta que Frizzy no la siga publicando toca la antigua… Besitos

Liuny: Gracias! Sip, no tendría sentido si muriera Harry, así que creemos que podemos estar tranquilas. Besitos

akasha-bennington; No, Harry es consciente de la forma de ser de Draco. Sip, China es un amor, tan linda con Harry. Es normal que Narcisa y Sev hablen de ello, aman a Draco y es normal que piensen en que le pasaría si Harry muere. Sip, en unas semanas subiremos el Sev/Remus. Besitos

Amazona Verde: Jajaja, sip, Seamus es un descubrimiento. No se ve mucho de ellos, pero algo hay. No, no aborta, Harry lo salva. Besitos

Cerdo Volador: Hola! No importa, nos vale con que hayas regresado y te hayas puesto al día . Nos alegra tu vuelta. Besitos

MoonAisPad: Hola! Te mandamos a tu mail los link donde puedes conseguir nuestras demás traducciones, vale? Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Besitos!

Mariet Malfoy: Hola! Que bueno que te guste. Sip, ese capi fue para pensar, pero este lo ha recompensado, eh? En inglés lleva 42 capítulos, pero no sabemos cuántos falten. Besitos

Ale: Sip, es que antes traducíamos la versión mejorada, pero Frizzy dejó de revisarla, así que estamos haciendo la primera versión. Narcisa cambió, ya verás. Sobre tus comentarios, nos encantan así que ojalá nos pongas en todos los capítulos. Besitos

Katherine-Evans: Hola! Nos alegra que te guste. No, como habrás visto todo acaba bien. Besitos

Aryblack: hola! Jajaja, con que nos intentaste engañar con los estudios y en realidad estabas planeando secuestrar a Draco! Jajaja. En serio, no importa, esperamos que te hayan salido genial los exámenes y hayas aprobado todas . A ver si te animas a escribir, mira que tenemos que difundir el slash en el mundo . Besitos


	37. Chapter 37

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Tenemos una noticia que nos hace muy, muy felices y esperamos que a ustedes también. Una nueva amiguita se ha unido a nosotras de modo que alima21 ya no somos un par de locas, somos un trío de desquiciadas. Así que les rogamos digan con nosotros:**

**LUI, CARIÑO, BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO**

**Capítulo 37**

**Invitados**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Madame Pomfrey afirmó que Harry estaba bien de salud y Lucius, que no tenía idea de que Harry había despertado, se estaba preparando para ir a la enfermería. Se sorprendió al encontrar una lechuza, que parecía mirarlo con desaprobación, apoyada en una silla cerca de China.

China había pasado la noche en la torre, en una cama transformada mágicamente, proclamando que se quedaría en Hogwarts hasta que Harry estuviera bien. Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando a la lechuza con traviesa diversión.

Narcissa que había estado sentada a su lado, simplemente miro a la niña, reprimiéndola por su comportamiento tan impropio de una señorita.

Lucius desató la carta y la lechuza salió volando a través de la ventana abierta. China se acercó a cerrarla, respondiendo la interrogante de él, sobre quien la había abierto y había dejado entrar a la criatura en primer lugar.

Abrió el sello de cera, reconociendo el blasón de la familia de Albus Dumbledore, y sacó el trozo de pergamino. Comenzó a leer:

_Señor Malfoy_

_Deseo informarle que su yerno despertó anoche. Ha estado descansando toda la noche y ha sido revisado por Madame Pomfrey. Él y el bebé parece que gozan de buena salud, aunque Harry necesita recuperar las energías que perdió mientras trataba salvar su hijo con su propia magia. Madame Pomfrey piensa que está lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir visitas._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lucius no pudo evitarlo y dejó que su cuerpo se sacudiera con alivio ante las palabras. Parecía que las precauciones para preservar la cordura de su hijo eran innecesarias, y él, Harry y su nieto estaban bien. No se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido el propio Harry, quien tanto había anhelado una familia, el que había salvado la vida de su hijo aun a riesgo de la suya propia. Era, al fin y al cabo, el típico auto-sacrificio Gryffindor.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó China ansiosa y con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Parece que Harry despertó."

China dio un gritito de felicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Narcissa se relajó, pero sus ojos aun estaban fijos en la carta, queriendo saber el estado de Harry y el niño no nacido. No era inhumana; su amor y su honor a la familia a veces se confundían pero estaba preocupada.

-El niño también está bien. Parece que la razón por la que Harry estaba en coma era que estaba usando su propia magia y fuerza para mantener al pequeño con vida.

-Eso es algo que Harry haría- aseguró China sonriendo-. Entonces, ¿podemos ir a verlo?

-Sí, Madame Pomfrey dice que puede recibir visitas, pero no quiero que lo molestes o lo hagas cansarse, China. Su cuerpo ha sufrido mucho y no puede soportar más accidentes o esfuerzos.

-Entendido- sonrió China.

ººººº

Albus Dumbledore bebió un sorbo de su te, con un gesto de preocupación en su cara. Miró al líquido marrón, deleitándose con la sensación de la taza caliente acunada entre sus manos arrugadas. Amaba tomar una taza de te, lo confortaba. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por un suave gruñido, hecho deliberadamente para atraer su atención.

Dumbledore sonrió serenamente al hombre sentado frente a él, una sonrisa iluminando sus alegres ojos azules. Severus sólo frunció el ceño, la expresión habitual que adoptaba cuando desconfiaba. Severus sin duda esperaba que él quería que hiciera algo.

-¿Dices que Voldemort parece tener interés en el niño?

-Sí

-Hmm...

Severus levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Tengo que admitir que sospechaba que lo haría. Después de todo, un niño nacido del Heredero de Gryffindor, Merlin y Slytherin sería poderoso... pero si añadimos los genes Veela que Draco Malfoy le dará, el niño será invencible.

"Nadie es invencible" le recordó Severus fríamente, sin gustarle la forma en la que el otro hombre estaba planeando usar un niño inocente como su herramienta. El bebé sería inocente, como podría no serlo cuando su "madre" era Potter, el niño que vivió sólo para hacer que Severus se volviera gris y viejo. Había gastado incontables años asegurándose que el mocoso permaneciera con vida y mira donde había llegado; el chico se había metido incluso en más problemas, ligado a un veela y embarazado.

El chico nunca tendría una vida fácil y Severus sabía que Harry haría cualquier cosa que Dumbledore le pidiera, por el bien del mundo mágico. Aún así, sacrificar el bebe por el que había arriesgado su propia vida era algo que Potter no haría. Si Dumbledore trataba forzar a Harry para que cediera a su hijo, perdería la confianza que tenía en él y Draco Malfoy insistiría en llevárselo lejos.

Draco no apreciaría que el peligro rodeara a su pareja y a su hijo, y el mismo Lucius intentaría asegurarse que su primer nieto, un heredero varón, estuviera a salvo.

-Hmmm...

-Voldemort querrá saber donde ha estado Potter estos últimos días- Severus interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces le dirás la verdad.

-¿Y si usa el estado de debilidad del chico para intentar conseguirlo a él y al bebé?

-Tengo que admitir que no estoy seguro de las intenciones de Voldemort sobre el niño pero debemos intentar averiguarlo. Intenta medir su reacción cuando le cuentes la experiencia de Harry cercana a la muerte."

-Al menos confiará más en mí si le digo la verdad sobre esto. Parecerá más creíble que estoy contándole algo en contra de tus deseos, porque nadie fuera de Hogwarts sabe que Potter ha estado en la enfermería.

-Sí. Lo que necesitamos es tiempo.

-Puede que Voldemort no esté preparado para darnos tiempo- lo interrumpió Severus, consciente de cuan impetuoso era el Señor Oscuro. Parecía que la cordura de Voldemort se había llevado un fuerte revés tras su encuentro con un Harry Potter de un año de edad.

-Entonces nosotros haremos tiempo. No podemos permitir que Voldemort tenga acceso a Harry mientras esté en una condición tan vulnerable.

-¿Qué propones?

-No lo sé, al menos hasta que no conozcamos los planes de Voldemort. Tendremos que esperar.

Dumbledore, claramente divertido, sonrió ante la expresión disgustada de Severus.

-¿Caramelo de limón, Severus?

-NO, gracias- fue la respuesta que gruñó.

Dumbledore ahogó una sonrisa.

ººººº

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido cuando China entró volando por las puertas, una risa escapando de su labios, y literalmente se abalanzó sobre él, quien la rodeó con sus brazos, sorprendido por su emoción.

-Estaba tan preocupada- susurró suavemente, su voz era amortiguada por la parte de arriba del pijama del chico.

Harry la escuchó y sonrió.

-Estoy bien. Fue algo estúpido de cualquier forma. Quiero decir, que me caí de la cama- murmuró Harry, tratando de aligerar la situación.

China sollozó.

-No creo que pudiera soportar si te vas, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero...

Harry la cortó poniendo la mano sobre su boca, sabiendo que Lucius y Narcissa acababan de entrar a la habitación y estaban mirando fríamente a la niña en sus brazos.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo también te he echado de menos.

China sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Estás atado a mi ahora- dijo China, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Bien. Podrás hacer de canguro.

Draco, quien había estado sentado junto a Harry en la cama y había mirado la escena divertido, bufó.

Ambos lo miraron.

-Si piensas que voy a dejar a mi hijo a su cuidado estás muy equivocado. Volveríamos y nos encontraríamos que el bebé se ha asustado de sus locuras.

-Yo no le haría daño al bebé- gritó China, enfadada.

Harry rió brevemente.

-Ignóralo China, está siendo sobreprotector- murmuró Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando divertidos mientras se inclinaba hacía Draco y acariciaba su mejilla con amor. Los ocupantes de la habitación observaron como Draco se relajaba inmediatamente.

-Buen chico- sonrió Harry.

Draco los miró furioso, pero era algo tan débil que Harry y China rompieron en carcajadas.

- Estoy contento de que salieras sin apenas heridas, Harry- interrumpió Lucius, sentándose en la silla en la que Sirius había estado sentado antes de que Remus se lo llevara a descansar. El animago apenas había dormido desde el accidente de Harry y se estaba durmiendo en el asiento.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Harry, enrojeciendo suavemente.

-Tengo que admitir que estábamos preocupados- afirmó Lucius calmadamente.

Harry asintió, entendiendo.

-Lo siento. Prometo que no haré nada tan estúpido otra vez...

-Fue mi culpa- objetó Draco duramente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "cállate". Draco lo ignoro.

-Discutiremos eso más tarde- dijo Harry firmemente.

Draco asintió.

-Lo único que importa es que el bebé está bien y saludable. Madame Pomfrey dice que la razón por la cual yo estaba en coma era porque estaba usando mi magia para asegurar que mi bebé sobreviviera- musitó Harry pensativo.

-Es posible- afirmó Narcissa simplemente.

-Creo, quiero decir, yo sabía que una caída podía herir mi bebé...

-Tienes mucha suerte de tener la cabeza tan dura...- sonrió Lucius.

-No te haces una idea- musitó Draco.

-¿Qué fue eso cariño?- preguntó Harry, tomándole suavemente el pelo, aunque había un destello en su mirada que le indicó a Draco que estaba en terreno pantanoso. Draco suspiró por dentro, dándose cuenta que Harry había salido bien del coma si podía reírse y bromear sobre esas cosas tan triviales.

-Nada- sonrío Draco inocentemente.

China se rió tontamente.

-Debemos arreglar tu estancia en la Mansión durante tu embarazo- dijo Narcissa de pronto.

Harry levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa e inquietud.

-¿Por qué?

-Está claro que no es seguro para ti que te quedes en el colegio. Necesitas estar vigilado constantemente.

Harry palideció.

-¿Van a encerrarme?

-¡NO!

Todo el mundo se sobresaltó por el tono venenoso en la voz de Draco. Estaba mirando a su madre fríamente, sus brazos se movieron hasta acercar a Harry a su propio cuerpo, posesiva y protectoramente. Era claro que pensaba que su madre estaba intentando interferir en su unión.

Lo que Narcissa no había tenido en cuenta era que Draco había sentido el temor de Harry ante la idea de ser llevado lejos y encerrado. Recordó vivamente la forma en la que Harry había crecido y no podía permitir que su pareja fuera tratado así de nuevo. Harry no soportaría ser llevado lejos de su "casa". Amaba Hogwarts y Draco no quería ver el efecto que el que lo alejaran de su familia y amigos tendría sobre él. Se había prometido a si mismo que Harry nunca volvería a aquella vida y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Harry se quedará en Hogwarts

-Draco, tú vendrías con Harry a la Mansión- Narcissa trató de calmarlo sin saber por qué estaba tan enfadado.

Draco la miró más duramente.

-Ambos nos quedaremos en Hogwarts- dijo Draco con determinación.

Harry asintió.

-Quiero quedarme aquí- murmuró evitando los ojos de todo el mundo.

Lucius entornó los ojos pensativo antes de asentir.

-Es probablemente lo mejor para ti y el bebe sea que se queden bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey. Insisto en que no debes quedarte solo en ningún momento hasta que el bebé haya nacido.

Harry asintió, aceptando las limitaciones que le imponían con entusiasmo, claramente aliviado ante el permiso que le habían dado de quedarse donde estaba.

-Me quedaré con el todo el tiempo- prometió Draco, sabiendo que el instinto veela lo obligaría a estar al lado de Harry sin importar el que, incluso si no estuviera locamente enamorado del Gryffindor cabezota.

-Bien

Narcissa estaba claramente enfadada al haber sido su idea rechazada tan fácilmente. Ella quería a Harry y Draco bajo su mirada para poder saber si su hijo estaba bien. También estaba preocupada por el niño que el compañero de su hijo llevaba. Era su nieto, el bebé que ella había anhelado desde que su cuerpo le había denegado otros niños.

-¿Vendrán a la Mansión para las vacaciones de verano?- preguntó fríamente.

Draco asintió.

-Si Harry quiere. Quizás prefiera quedarse en Hogwarts.

-No, está bien. Podemos ir a la Mansión si quieres- Harry sonrió sinceramente. Sabía que Draco adoraba la Mansión. Era su hogar.

-Entonces iremos. Después de que nazca el bebé y esté seguro, podremos mudarnos a la casa de mi abuelo.

Los ojos de Harry reflejaron el interés.

¿Cómo es?

-No es tan grande como la Mansión, pero es bonita. Está cerca de un Valle en Gales. Está en las montañas Nevadas, unas vistas preciosas- describió Draco, frunciendo el ceño mientras describía la casa, como si no recordara.

Es bastante grande... en la planta baja está la entrada con las escaleras, que nos lleva a dos alas en la planta de arriba. La planta baja consiste en dos salas de estar, una para la familia y otra para invitados, dos estudios, una biblioteca enorme, un salón de baile y las cocinas. Arriba, en el ala izquierda, hay veinte dormitorios, todos con baño, por supuesto. El ala derecha son los cuarteles de la familia. Tiene un gran dormitorio principal con baño y varias habitaciones grandes conectadas a ella, que serian adecuadas para los niños...

Draco rió.

Fue construida para divertir, pero no te obligaré a que invites a nadie o que celebremos extravagantes cenas de fiesta. El salón de baile y las otras habitaciones similares están allí simplemente por si son necesarias, y los dormitorios están allí por si quieres que tus amigos se queden- respondió Draco, mirando significativamente a China.

Harry rió.

-Cuando nos mudemos, puedes escoger tu propia habitación- sugirió Harry.

China lo miró alegre, adorando la idea de visitarlos durante las vacaciones escolares.

-Me encantaría- dijo entusiasta.

-Y por supuesto, si quieres que tu Padrino y Lupin se queden, así como Weasley y Granger... también Finnigan- añadió Draco casualmente.

Harry levantó sus ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Seamus?

-Estuvo por aquí mientras estabas inconsciente- admitió Draco.

Harry sonrío.

-Estoy agradecido de que no lo mataras.

-Está enamorado de Blaise- Draco se encogió de hombros.

Harry rió.

-Lo sé. Será divertido ver como interactúan entre si. Cuando nos mudemos podemos decirles que nos visiten...

Draco asintió.

Continuará….

Hola a todos. Nos llegó un correo comentando que ahora estaba prohibido contestar reviews al subir nuevos capítulos. No sabemos si al final eso es correcto o no, pero como ya nos quitaron una historia sin razones aparentes, no queremos correr el riesgo. Si alguno de ustedes puede confirmar o negar el asunto, se los agradeceríamos mucho.

**Por lo pronto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a :**

**Cerdo Volador, Liuny, Stiby, Mirels, akasha-bennington, MoonAisPad, Hino.J.M, BISHOUJO-HENTAI, Aryblack, Manini, Mis Andreina Snape, Mariet Malfoy, Sabri y Chiquinquirá, Ale, Anoded, Esperanza Kapranos.**

Ahora, algunas cositas: Lucero: esperamos de corazón que ya no estés enfermita, akhasa: sólo pasó pocos días en coma, Moon: si quieres escríbenos a alisevv yahoo.es, BISHOUJO: escríbenos también y te contamos sobre la página, ¿vale? Ale: la autora aún no actualiza, también esperamos que siga, Esperanza: lo sentimos, la culpa de los espacios no es nuestra sino del formato de la página que no lo permite.

Millones de gracias por los reviews, perdonen por no contestar, pero los queremos un montón. No nos olviden, por favor. Besitos mil

Lui, Maria y Ali


	38. Chapter 38

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

La Profecía:

Hermione, Ron y Seamus estaban sentados en la Sala Común, acurrucados junto a la chimenea. Estaban esperando para ser convocados en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que regresaran a la Torre de Gryffindor y descansaran, y que los llamaría cuando fuera el momento oportuno para visitarlo.

Ron se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que está despierto ahora?

-No lo sé- suspiró Hermione.

-¿Pero no estará... pues... muerto?

Seamus rodó sus ojos.

-No- dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Oh...

Hermione le miró con rabia, esperando la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuándo piensas que se nos permitirá visitarlo de nuevo?

-Pronto.

-Pero...

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione, sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Sí?

-¡CÁLLATE!

ººººº

Minerva McGonagall se encaminó dentro de la Torre de Gryffindor, sus labios presionados con aspecto severo. Echó un vistazo al grupo de tercer año que jugaba al Snap Explosivo, y sus labios se movieron nerviosamente, con diversión. Era un cambio refrescante ver a los jóvenes actuando de acuerdo con su edad.

Echó un vistazo a Hermione, Ron y Seamus y se encaminó hacia ellos, los otros niños le dieron una alegre sonrisa y un saludo con la cabeza en señal de respeto. Era su Cabeza de Casa, después de todo, y muy querida por sus estudiantes.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, Señor Finnigan- saludó.

Alzaron la vista hacia ella, sus ojos llenos con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Claramente inseguros de si traía buenas nuevas, o las peores noticias.

-Estoy contenta de informarles que el Señor Potter, o debería decir Malfoy, ha despertado, y actualmente está en la enfermería, recuperándose de su terrible y traumática experiencia.

Ron soltó un grito de gozo, causando que los otros estudiantes los miraran.

-¿Está bien? ¿Y el bebé?- preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante.

-He sido informada que el Señor Malfoy y el bebé están en buenas condiciones- dijo, sus severos labios moviéndose con nerviosismo mientras reprimían una sonrisa. Era reconfortante, pensaba, que los niños pudieran unirse tan fuertemente entre ellos. Esos tres atravesarían el infierno por quedarse al lado de su amigo.

-¿Podemos ir a verle?- preguntó Seamus.

-Sí, si se comportan- dijo, dándoles una mirada aguda.

Ron le sonrió con aire inocente.

ººººº

Cuando sus amigos entraron en la habitación, Harry estaba sentado en su cama, arropado con la manta con la que Draco le había cubierto y bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente,. No pudo detener la sonrisa que apareció ante lo ansiosos que se veían sus amigos. No estaba preparado para que Hermione prorrumpiera en fuertes sollozos.

Miró apresuradamente a Ron, que estaba observando a la chica con recelo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Harry se levantó, silenciando la protesta de Draco con una mirada. Se movió más cerca y la abrazó fuertemente, suponiendo correctamente que estaba experimentando actualmente su montaña rusa de cambios de estado de ánimo mensuales. Ella sollozó en sus hombros, sus gemidos logrando que Harry hiciera una mueca de dolor. Odiaba que Hermione llorara. La estudiosa chica había estado obviamente muy afectada por su coma, y odiaba lastimarla. Era su mejor amiga. Oh, Ron era su primer amigo, pero Hermione había estado para él contra viento y marea, siempre.

-Hey, está bien- la tranquilizó.

-He estado tan preocupada- gimió.

Harry suspiró, empujándola sobre la cama donde Draco estaba mirándolos con diversión. Estaba claramente sorprendido al ver a la generalmente reservada chica derrumbada. Era un acontecimiento raro, al menos para el resto de la escuela. Ron y Harry, que habían estado cerca de Hermione desde que se hicieron amigos después del incidente del troll, habían visto a Hermione con todos sus humores. Las lágrimas eran lo peor, así que Harry nunca sabía en realidad como arreglárselas bajo la avalancha de los lacrimosos ojos de la chica. Estaba aterrorizado de empeorar las cosas.

-¿Estás bien ahora?- preguntó, después que sus sollozos se habían reducido gemidos.

Ella asintió, los ojos ribeteados de rojo.

-Lo siento- murmuró tímidamente-. Han sido unos días muy largos.

-Sí, así es- convino Harry, sonriendo a Ron y Seamus.

-Me alegra que estés bien compañero- dijo Ron, mirándolo incómodo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí- convino. Observó como los ojos de Ron bajaban hacia su estómago.

-El bebé está bien- les aseguró, sonriendo a Draco cuando el otro chico movió su mano derecha para deslizarla sobre su estómago y acariciar su piel desnuda.

-Sabíamos que lo harías- sonrió Seamus, estrechando los ojos ligeramente hacia Draco.

Harry suspiró.

-No fue su culpa, Seamus. Fui culpable también. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, y no debería haberle presionado.

-Aún así debería haberse quedado contigo- farfulló Seamus.

Draco pasó una mano a través de su pelo, despeinando los mechones rubios de una manera entrañable.

-Ya me he disculpado, y no sucederá otra vez- dijo firmemente.

Harry rodó sus ojos juguetonamente.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes traerme chocolate caliente?

Draco estuvo fuera de la puerta en un instante, logrando que los otros cuatro rieran a carcajadas. Parecía que Draco había olvidado que Harry ya tenía chocolate caliente. El moreno vio a Seamus relajado e interiormente suspiró con alivio. Seamus era un constante en su vida en ese momento y no quería perderle.

ºººººº

Era ya tarde esa noche cuando Draco se encaminó arriba, a la oficina de Dumbledore. Sabía que tenía que contar a alguien sobre la profecía, ya que realmente no la comprendía y necesitaba saber qué significaba para poder proteger a su familia.

Se paró del lado de afuera de la gárgola que guardaba la oficina de Dumbledore y suspiró.

No sabía la contraseña.

-¿Plumas de azúcar?

Nada.

-¿Crema de canario?

Nada.

-¿Piruletas explosivas con sabor a sangre?

Nada.

Draco luchó contra la repentina urgencia de lanzar una maldición. No tenía mucho tiempo y cada segundo estaba luchando con la urgencia de correr de regreso a la enfermería, donde había dejado a Harry bajo el conveniente cuidado de su Padrino y Remus Lupin. Sabía que no dañarían a su compañero. Confiaba en ellos, pero quería estar al lado de Harry, para observarle dormir.

-¿Veela enamorado?

Se abrió.

Draco suspiró. Esperaba que Dumbledore fuera un idiota romántico. Gryffindor, pensó, pero inmediatamente se enterneció cuando pensó en su propio Gryffindor, su vientre maduro con su niño.

Se encaminó a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. Escuchó al anciano decir 'entren'.

No le sorprendió ver a Lucius y Severus Snape sentados en frente del Director, pero ellos si se mostraron claramente sorprendidos de verle alejado de su pareja. Draco, apresuradamente, pensó en otra cosa que no fuera su pareja, antes de decidir regresar y chequear a Harry.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Lucius, preocupado.

-Quería contarle sobre la profecía.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer una taza de té, haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento en una silla al lado de su padre. Draco accedió, aceptando en dulce líquido con gratitud. No sabía cómo comenzar.

-¿Profecía?- preguntó Lucius, levantando una ceja.

Draco asintió, sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados mientras intentaba recordar las palabras que había dicho la Profesora Trelawney.

-¿Qué dijo la Profesora Trelawney?- indagó Dumbledore.

Draco lo miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto. ¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore que había sido ella quien hizo la profecía? Draco negó la importancia de cómo Dumbledore sabía todo, como siempre.

-Ya ha comenzado... hiciste la elección equivocada que nunca podrá ser rectificada… sólo… en la oscuridad. Ahora que la serpiente se ha alzado otra vez, un fénix ha resurgido de las cenizas; la creación del marcado y el enlazado… Es el fénix quien decide el destino del mundo mágico. El Fénix será el juez- citó Draco.

-Hmm- meditó Dumbledore, acariciando su barbilla pensativamente.

"The Serpent is more than likely Voldemort," Lucius pointed out.

-La serpiente es más que probablemente Voldemort- obsevó Lucius

Severus asintió, conviniendo con el otro hombre.

-¿Pero quien es el Fénix?

-La creación del marcado y el enlazado... Harry fue marcado por Lord Voldemort en la noche que derrotó al Lord Oscuro por primera vez- suspiró Dumbledore.

-¿Y yo soy el enlazado?

-Así parecería.

Las implicaciones de eso golpearon con fuerza el pecho de Draco. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, con terror.

-Entonces el bebé es el Fénix- ahogó Draco.

Lucius estiró la mano y agarró la de Draco, que había estado apretando la taza en su mano tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Nunca lo notó. Su niño, el bebé por el que Harry casi se había sacrificado para salvarle, estaba más que probablemente viniendo para morir, por salvar el mundo.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡El bebé no será involucrado!¡No permitiré que usen a nuestro niño como un títere de la guerra!- gritó Draco, lanzando la taza de modo que se estrelló contra la lejana pared.

-Si ha sido profetizado, entonces así será- dijo Dumbledore tristemente.

-¡Haré que no se haga realidad! Harry preferiría morir antes de dejar a nuestro hijo morir! Casi se ha matado en ese coma protegiendo al bebé- bramó Draco, furia en sus ojos.

Lucius agarró apresuradamente la varita de su hijo, aunque le encantaría ver a Draco maldecir al Director (secretamente pensaba que el anciano lo merecía) sabía que necesitaban discutir esto antes de descontrolarse.

Sabía que Voldemort tenía un interés en el niño, pero si las palabras de esa profecía se llegaban a filtrar, entonces el Lord Oscuro tendría más que un gran interés en Harry y su niño, y eso tenía que ser evitado a toda costa. Harry era muy vulnerable en su condición.

Ese niño era también su nieto, el nuevo heredero de la herencia y fortuna de los Malfoy, y Lucius lo protegería con su propia vida si era necesario. Su familia estaba antes que servir al hombre que había llamado Maestro por años.

Lucius también sabía que Draco se convertiría en un balístico si Dumbledore utilizaba al bebé como un títere. Los veelas eran muy protectores de sus niños y compañeros, y si Voldemort alguna vez ponía sus manos en ellos, Lucius sabía que perdería a su hijo.

-Tu niño estará a salvo, te lo prometo, Draco. Los protegeré a ambos.

Draco volteó completamente sus ojos plateados hacia él y Lucius tembló interiormente en la impotencia de las profundidades grises. Nunca había visto a su hijo impotente. Aún con Harry en coma, allí había habido esperanza. Esperanza de que estaría con su amor sin importar lo que sucediera. Pero la posibilidad de perder a su compañero y a la única conexión de su amor al mismo tiempo era demasiado.

-Cada vez que logramos que todo vaya bien, ocurren más problemas- ahogó Draco.

-Lo sé, Draco.

Parecía que su hijo no estaba destinado para una vida fácil.

-Quiero que mi hijo y Harry estén protegidos.

-Lo estarán- interrumpió Severus, suavemente.

Draco sonrió débilmente al otro hombre. Confiaba en Severus Snape. De hecho, sentía mucha admiración por el hombre que había espiado para la luz aún a riesgo de su propia vida. Severus también había salvado la vida de Harry en repetidas ocasiones.

-Gracias.

-Necesitamos esperar, y ver que sucederá cuando el niño nazca- dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

-¿Sabe alguien más sobre la profecía?- preguntó Severus con dureza.

-Remus y Sirius- admitió Draco.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Esos chuchos? ¿Qué demonios te poseyó para decirles?

-Aunque son algunas veces irresponsables, sé que protegerán a Harry y al bebé. Harry es como su propio hijo. Es el único vínculo de su pasado, de su mejor amigo. Confío en ellos.

Severus asintió, sabiendo que estaba discutiendo sin sentido. La sangre veela corriendo a través de las venas de Draco no le habría permitido dejar a Harry con esos que él consideraba 'amenaza'.

-Les diré que se contengan.

-Sería mejor si Harry no supiera- dijo Lucius suavemente.

Draco lo miró, silenciosamente, antes de asentir.

-Sí- concordó.- Harry no está lo bastante bien como para lidiar con el estrés y puede hacer algo estúpido si se da cuenta que el bebé está en peligro. Necesita terminar su embarazo antes que le digamos.

-Es vulnerable- admitió Severus a regañadientes.

-Sí- Draco sonrió tristemente.

ººººº

Draco se encaminó de regreso a la enfermería rápidamente, sus largas piernas recorrían el suelo fácilmente. Hizo una pausa al otro lado de la puerta, asegurándose de no hacer ruidos que pudieran despertar a su compañero dormido. Entró, suspirando con alivio al ver a Remus y Sirius al lado de su marido.

-¿Ha despertado?

-No- murmuró Sirius, mirando a Harry cariñosamente.

Draco hizo una pausa, inseguro de qué decir. Necesitaba formular sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-Le conté a Dumbledore sobre la profecía.

-¿Oh?

Había capturado su atención fácilmente. Le miraron con ojos preocupados.

-Me dijo que no me preocupe por eso todavía- mintió Draco-. Harry no necesita saber.

Le creyeron inmediatamente. Creían todo lo que Dumbledore decía, o supuestamente decía.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es mejor que no sepan todo- dijo Draco, vagamente.

Remus frunció el ceño, claramente queriendo hacer más preguntas.

Un bostezo soñoliento le detuvo y todos los ojos dieron la vuelta a mirar a la cama, donde una durmiente figura estaba despertando. Harry se estiró ociosamente, arqueando su espalda como un gato antes de abrir los lánguidos ojos verdes. Les sonrió, exhibiendo sus blancos dientes.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?

-De nada- replicó Sirius inmediatemente.

Harry los miró con diversión.

Volteó los ojos esmeraldas a su marido, haciendo pucheros con su labio inferior ligeramente, de una manera que hacía al Veela derretirse. Draco apretó los puños fuertemente, determinado a no ceder.

La verdad era que nunca había visto a Harry lucir tan deseable. El desordenado pelo negro caía sobre la hermosa piel blanca, en perfecto contraste con la encantadora piel suave del pecho, visible a través de los pocos botones que tenía abiertos

Los ojos verdes lucían como si fueran a cerrarse a un sueño maravilloso otra vez, pestañeando medio cerrados mientras Harry se esforzaba por mirarlo. Combinado con los sonrosados labios que estaban haciendo un ligero puchero para intentar y lograr que cediera, Draco lo estaba pasando mal para controlar el deseo fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

Harry vio inmediatamente el destello de deseo en los cálidos ojos plata de Draco e interiormente sonrió ampliamente. Estiró su mano sobre su cabeza, pretendiendo estirar su espalda, y pretendiendo no oír una honda inspiración de Draco, mientras su parte superior subía, haciendo resaltar su estómago, la leve curva debido a su visible embarazo.

Remus observó al joven con diversión, reconociendo claramente lo que Harry estaba intentando hacer. Lily a menudo había empleado el mismo truco para conseguir que un desesperadamente enamorado James hiciera lo que ella quería. Había funcionado siempre. James jamás había podido decir 'no' a la bella pelirroja.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó Sirius, precipitándose hacia delante para empujar la manta sobre su ahijado.

Harry sonrió.

-Estoy algo caliente en realidad- replicó, moviendo los ojos hasta el atormentado rostro de Draco.

Sirius dio la vuelta para tomar una rana de chocolate del armario de la cabecera, inconsciente de las acciones de Harry.

-¿Quieres tumbarte cerca de mí?- preguntó Harry suavemente, los ojos relucientes de burla inocente.

Draco se movió hacia delante, trepando en la cama y poniéndose enfrente de su amor. Harry se arrastró para tumbarse al lado de él, presionando su cuerpo cerca. Podía sentir las reacciones de Draco por su cercanía y sonrió radiante a Remus, quien agitó la cabeza hacia él, divertido.

Harry se extendió bajo las mantas y deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Draco, acariciando los temblorosos y tensos músculos. Draco estaba obviamente intentando controlarse. Arañó ligeramente un pezón con una uña, sintiéndolo endurecerse inmediatamente bajo su toque.

-Creo que me daré una ducha- dijo Harry alegremente, saliendo de la cama y dejando a Draco respirando con dificultad e intentando ocultar sus vidriosos ojos.

-Mejor que sea una ducha fría- agregó Remus, con cara inocente.

Sirius lo miró extrañado.

-Harry se helará de muerte, Moony.

Remus rió a carcajadas

Continuará...

Bueno brujits, para no arriesgarnos a que nos saquen el fic por contestar review, no vamos a responderlos. Pero sin embargo, queremos dar mil gracias a todas las personas que nos dejaron su hermoso comentario.

Gracias a: gersoncio, gata89, mirels, serendipity, murtilla, sishoujo-hentai, cerdo volador, sayuri hiro, blackspirit, aryblack, malena, connor, crozx angel (thanks ), mariet malfoy, zephyr hb, osaderio, lara forever, mianra.


	39. Chapter 39

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Capítulo 39  
Seamus Finnigan**:

Harry se acomodó en la cama, acurrucándose contra el calor confortante de Draco. Suspiró, mirando ociosamente a su padrino leer sobre el hombro de Remus, para enorme disgusto del hombre lobo. Sonrió cuando Remus apartó con fuerza la mano de Sirius de su cadera. Lucían como la pareja perfecta, y era obvio que Sirius adoraba al otro hombre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco, la voz turbia por la preocupación.

Harry giró su cuello ligeramente de modo que pudiera alzar la vista a la cara de Draco, una sonrisa persistiendo en las comisuras de su boca. Puso un beso rápido en la mejilla del rubio, cuidando de no prolongarlo bajo los vigilantes ojos de Sirius y Remus.

-Estoy bien, Draco, no te preocupes.

-Ayer estabas inconsciente- indicó Draco, un odio hacia si mismo nublando sus ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que eso había quedado aclarado, Draco. Ambos fuimos culpables...

-Estabas emocional debido a las hormonas. No tenías control sobre tus reacciones y yo sí, por tanto yo soy el culpable. Te abandoné en la Torre deliberadamente, solo, sin nadie para ayudarte. ¡Sabía que seguías con malestares matutinos y aún así, te dejé!

"Draco, stop, please."

-Draco, detente, por favor.

Draco cerró la boca con un audible chasqueo.

-Sé que estabas herido, Draco. Nunca quise herirte; sabes eso, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, yo...- comenzó Draco.

-¿Entonces por qué no entiendes que sé que nunca me lastimarías? Desde que estamos juntos, Draco, todo lo que has hecho es protegerme contra cualquier cosa que estimabas una amenaza. Sí, hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, pero por otra parte, toda pareja las tiene. Simplemente las nuestras son más frecuentes que las de el común de las parejas- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pero...

-Supongo que lo qué dijiste cuando estaba en coma era verdad, tenemos el hábito de discutir y está resultando un hábito difícil de romper. No necesitas envolverme en algodón, Draco. Sé que te preocupo; demonios, sé que me adoras- Harry sonrió suavemente para demostrar que no quería ofender con sus palabras-, pero necesitas dejarme ser independiente otra vez. Necesito tener mi propio espacio. Creo que esto ha sido bueno para nosotros...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Draco, conmoción y terror en su cara.

Harry suspiró.

-Draco, te quiero más que a nada. Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti, o nuestro niño. Sólo creo que necesitamos resolver algunas cosas. La sangre veela en ti te está instando a protegernos al bebé y a mí, pero no eres invencible, Draco, y no puedes protegerme contra todo.

-Puedo intentarlo- discutió Draco, obstinadamente.

Harry rió, divertido.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé.

Sirius y Remus miraban del uno al otro silenciosamente. Agitaron sus cabezas, sin querer implicarse en la conversación de la pareja cuando era obvio que tenían mucho sobre lo que pensar y hablar. Se levantaron discretamente y salieron del cuarto.

Harry ni siquiera lo notó, en cambio, se inclinó y presionó un cariñoso beso en los labios de Draco, provocando al otro chico con su cuerpo. Draco rugió suavemente, tomando control con facilidad, y haciendo a Harry gemir con deseo.

-Nunca dejaré de protegerte- juró Draco, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

-Lo sé. Sólo no te culpes cuando las cosas van mal- sonrió Harry, deteniendo las protestas de Draco con otro beso.

Lo que no sabía era que Harry se había dado cuenta cuán fácil sería para si mismo y el bebé ponerse en peligro. Había estado viviendo en un sueño, creyendo que nada podría dañarlo mientras estuviera bajo cuidado de Draco; y con Voldemort todavía vivo, había estado poniendo a su niño en un peligro aún mayor. Tenía que ser consciente de los riesgos, y tenía que intentar prevenirlos.

**ººººº **

Seamus se inclinó y dio a Blaise Zambini un cariñoso beso, sus vivos ojos traviesos con una suave ternura que hizo que el corazón de Blaise doliera. Sonrió con placer cuando Blaise lo hizo retroceder a la cama. Blaise rodó sus ojos, acostumbrado ya a los numeritos del Gryffindor. Seamus hizo un puchero.

-Quiero hablar, Blaise.

-Podemos hablar más tarde- murmuró Blaise, besando el bronceado hombro de Seamus.

Seamus frunció el ceño, echando un vistazo hacia abajo para mirar la cabeza arqueada de su amante.

Llevaban juntos algunas semanas, y hasta ahora no había podido obtener ninguna información de lo que Blaise podía estar sintiendo por él. Habían hablado al principio, después del sexo, pero ahora parecía como si Blaise evitara deliberadamente hablarle, y Seamus estaba cansado del fingir que todo estaba bien cuando claramente había algo mal con su relación.

Blaise, que había estado succionando el cuello de Seamus, paró. Había descubierto que el Gryffindor irlandés era particularmente sensible allí, y el hecho de que Seamus no estuviera ni siquiera respondiendo, hizo que se diera cuenta que el otro chico estaba siendo serio por una vez. Le soltó. 

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo quiero hablar.

-¿De qué?- dijo bruscamente Blaise.

Seamus se estremeció.

Blaise le miró sin inmutarse, aunque en su interior había un torbellino de emociones. No sabía qué decir al chico que había logrado seducir en su cama hacía apenas menos de un mes atrás. Se habían acostumbrado gradualmente el uno al otro, y aunque poca gente sabía sobre su relación; maldición, no le había dicho a nadie y sospechaba que Seamus sólo le había dicho a Harry Potter para que se sintiera relajado sobre él. Y quería que eso continuara así.

En las pocas semanas que habían estado juntos, Blaise se había acostumbrado a tener al Gryffindor irlandés en su cama. Encontraba sus traviesas payasadas adorablemente dulces, aunque le molestaran a veces. Sabía que Seamus había tenido algo con Harry Potter y en el fondo sospechaba que el Gryffindor aún no sabía lo que realmente sentía por Harry.

Blaise había comenzado todo el asunto como un reto, y porque había sentido una clase de extraña emoción por el chico que había tratado de arrebatar su pareja a su amigo, Draco Malfoy.

No se arrepentía de haber comenzado la relación, pero estaba descubriendo su profundidad cuando se enfrentó a la insistencia del otro chico para hablar.

-Quiero hablar sobre... ¿nosotros?- la última parte sonaba casi como una pregunta, como si Seamus no estuviera seguro si había un nosotros'.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-¿Vamos a contar a alguien sobre nosotros?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

El dolor en los ojos usualmente alegres de Seamus hizo que corazón de Blaise se apretara.

-Porque no quiero.

-¡Eso es infantil!

-¡Puedes hablar! ¡Cuando comenzamos esta relación, todo de lo que podías hablar era sobre Potter!

Seamus palideció.

-¿Perdón?

-Era siempre, Harry esto y Harry lo otro.

-Nunca quise...

-No.

-Blaise.

-No hay un nosotros, Seamus, sólo hay tú y yo, ¿lo pillas? Sólo vine detrás de ti por sexo, así que a menos que estés de acuerdo con eso, sugiero que lo dejes; en otro caso, cállate. 

Blaise no había querido decir eso. Quiso retirar las palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca, pero era imposible.

Seamus miró silenciosamente al chico delante de él, su corazón roto. Sabía que sólo se lastimaría si permanecía con él, pero sin embargo, parecía no poder obligarse a partir.

-¿Bien?- Blaise habló bruscamente, esperando que el otro chico se quedara.

Seamus cerró sus ojos antes de apartar al otro chico de su cuerpo.

-Necesito pensar- dijo repentinamente.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, pareciendo indiferente, cuando por dentro su estómago se revolvía, temiendo que Seamus le dijera que terminaban.

-Lleva tus cosas contigo.

Seamus se puso de pie, sintiendo repentina vergüenza de su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Era porque no era bastante bueno? ¿Era porque era una putilla? Maldita sea, Seamus sabía que era una putilla, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien que pudiera amar. Había pensado que amaba a Harry y pasado la mayor parte de sus años adolescentes intentando seducir al ingenuo muchacho. Puede que actuara como una putilla, pero Blaise había sido el primer chico en tomarlo, una decisión que nunca lamentaría, incluso si terminaban.

Cogió sus boxer, poniéndoselos en tiempo récord antes de embutirse apresuradamente en sus pantalones. Empujó su camiseta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y puso su túnica alrededor de sus hombros desnudos, deseando repentinamente escaparse de todo. De Blaise. Del dolor.

No dijo adiós. Sabía que Blaise no lo esperaba

**ººººº **

Blaise tiró de las arrugadas sábanas sobre su cuerpo fresco, que tiritaba levemente. Las Mazmorras eran bien conocidas por ser la parte más fría del castillo e incluso después de vivir allí por seis años, aún no se acostumbraba a ellas, especialmente en los meses de invierno.

Pensó de nuevo en la expresión herida que había cruzado la cara de Seamus después de que le había dicho que no había un 'nosotros'. Suspiró suavemente, mirando alrededor de la oscura habitación hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en la puerta que su amante había usado para irse. ¿Seamus volvería?

Lo dudaba. Seamus tenía fuertes principios, aunque tuviera cierta reputación. Blaise se había dado cuenta durante las últimas semanas que la mayoría de lo que había oído sobre el chico irlandés habían sido simplemente rumores. Seamus era un amante cuidadoso, y no elegiría un compañero simplemente al azar.

Quería tener una relación adecuada con Seamus, pero tenía miedo de ser herido, y la única manera en que un Slytherin podía proteger su corazón era luchando. No se echaría atrás. Rogó silenciosamente por que Seamus volviera y dijera que podrían continuar de la manera que habían estado.

Lo dudaba.

Y dolía.

**ººººº **

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó Sirius, mordiéndose el labio.

Remus le miró.

-¿Quién?

-Harry y Draco.

-Tienen mucho que superar- dijo Remus suavemente, intentando levantar el espíritu de su amante. No le gustaba ver al hombre generalmente alegre tan serio. Sirius no tenía fama de ser serio. Oh, Sirius era más observador de lo que la gente creía, y era un hombre muy inteligente cuando lo intentaba, pero lo ocultaba todo detrás de una cara optimista. Una cara que había perfeccionado antes de Azkaban. Parecía que el tiempo que pasó allí se había llevado incluso eso de él.

-Lo sé- Quiero decir, hemos estado tan cerca de perder a Harry y al bebé…

-Aunque Harry tenía razón, Draco necesita dejarlo ir algunas veces.

-Sí, pero es tan difícil no querer protegerle- suspiró Sirius.

Remus fought back a grin, knowing how over protective the other man was of his Godson. Sirius would lock Harry away like the muggle Rapunzel if he believed that Harry was in danger.

Remus reprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo cuan sobreprotector era el otro hombre con su ahijado. Si creía que Harry estaba en peligro, Sirius lo guardaría en un lugar tan seguro como es de la muggle Rapunzel

-Estarán bien. Se aman el uno al otro.

Al menos Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que Harry y el bebé están bien de salud- suspiró Sirius.

Se habían detenido a hablar con la señora Pomfrey en su salida de la enfermería. La enfermera les había dicho que Harry estaría bien después de que hubiera descansado, y que su embarazo era bastante saludable.

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría tener niños alguna vez, Remus?- preguntó Sirius repentinamente.

Remus parpadeó.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Quieres tener niños?- repitió Sirius, examinando de cerca al hombre lobo.

Una sonrisa casi soñadora apareció en la cara de Remus en ese pensamiento, antes de que fuera borrada para ser remplazada por una mirada de absoluta tristeza. Deseaba niños, por supuesto que los deseaba, era una de las cosas que deseaba más que nada, pero eso le había sido quitado el día que lo habían mordido.

-Lo que quiera no importa, Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- indagó Sirius, preguntándose si el otro hombre pensaba que no quería niños.

-No puedo tener un niño- dijo Remus suavemente, su voz extrañamente exenta de emoción.

Sirius parpadeó.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Cornelius Fudge prohibió a los hombres lobos reproducirse. Me dieron una poción para hacerme estéril.

Sirius se congeló.

-¿Qué?

Remus se tensó, dándose repentina cuenta de la enormidad de lo que acababa de confesar. Mientras que Sirius se movía hacia adelante para agarrar los hombros del acobardado hombre lobo.

-¿Cuando?- exigió Sirius.

-Mientras estabas en Azkaban.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevieron!- rugió Sirius, furia en sus ojos claros.

Remus suspiró.

-No impor…

-Por supuesto que importa, Remus. Serías un papá brillante- habló bruscamente Sirius.

Remus sonrió tristemente.

-Siento si querías niños, Sirius. No te aferraré a tu promesa de permanecer en una relación conmigo ahora que... 

Sirius lo cortó.

-¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso? Te amo, Remus.

-Pensé...

-No importa... lo resolveremos. Aún si nunca podemos tener niños, Remus, jamás te abandonaré. Demonios, no podría a menos que tu me botaras- Sirius sonrió, aunque un tanto forzado.

Sirius estaba secretamente furioso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese hombre a impedir a Remus, el hombre más bueno que había conocido jamás, la oportunidad de ser padre? Sabía que Remus sería un buen padre, maldición, adoraba a los niños, y cuando Harry era bebé y Lily y James se lo dejaban, lo había cuidado como pez en el agua.

Remus se relajó.

-También te amo, Sirius- dijo honestamente, sus ojos ardiendo con emoción contenida.

**ººººº**

-¿Crees que me permitan irme pronto a casa?- preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró, mordiendo su labio, pensativo.

.No sé. Preferiría que te revisaran antes que te fueras.

Harry asintió, conviniendo.

-Sí.

-Hable con ella y me dijo que tú y el bebé están bien. Pero necesitas descansar unos cuantos días.

Harry sonrió, aliviado por las noticias.

-Me alegro- murmuró, su mano acariciando su estómago.

Se sentía ligeramente cansado, y a veces le hería pensar en lo que había pasado antes de caerse, pero por otro lado se sentía bien. Odiaba el modo en que todos estaban determinados a arroparlo entre algodones. Él se había criado a si mismo, y aunque sabía que las intenciones de Draco y los demás eran buenas, era bastante sofocante.

**ººººº**

Hermione suspiró y retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Ron estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, pretendiendo estudiar, pero le lanzaba constantes miradas a la chica, algo que Hermione encontraba profundamente molesto. No le gustaba ser observada cuando intentaba concentrarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó finalmente la bruja.

Ron parpadeó.

-Emmm.

Curiosa, Hermione lo miró. Ron la miraba pensativo, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior mientras consideraba si debía hacer o no la pregunta que deseaba. Sus habitualmente despreocupados ojos azules estaban oscuros por la ansiedad.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

-Hay un viaje a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana…- murmuró Ron.

Hermione asintió, estaba consciente del hecho.

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Ron de repente.

Heremione lo miró fijamente

-Ron, claro que voy a ir- dijo finalmente.

Ron enrojeció.

-No, quiero decir… ¿tú…? Quiero decir…

Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Ron estaba tratando de decir, y su rostro se suavizó. Ron, el muchacho del que había estado enamorado por siete años, finalmente había encontrado el valor para pedirle una cita. Luchó por no reír cuando Ron se puso rojo por el esfuerzo de explicarse.

-Emmm… normalmente íbamos con Harry, pero Harry irá con Draco, si es que le permite ir, así que había pensado que nosotros quizás podríamos…

-¿Si?- preguntó ella, inocentemente.

-¿QuerríasiraHogsmeadeconmigo?- preguntó de carrerilla, revolviéndo las palabras

-Nosotros siempre vamos juntos- bromeó ella, el rostro completamente serio.

Ron la miró furioso.

-¡Sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir!

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. El rostro de Ron estaba histérico.

-¿Estás pidiéndome una cita?- sonrió.

Ron asintió, evitando sus ojos.

-Me encantaría ir contigo, Ron.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él.

-Oh, Ronn- ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

A veces se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido los últimos dos años adorando al más despistado chico de la escuela. Ron era tan denso a veces, pero esa era una de las razones por las que lo amaba.

Levantó sus libros y los metió en su mochila, olvidando acomodarlos en el orden alfabético habitual. Se levantó apresuradamente, alisando las arrugas de su túnica, antes de inclinarse y besarlo ligeramente en los labios.

Fue sólo el más breve de los besos, pero hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara y su rostro enrojeciera. Viendo la estupefacta expresión del muchacho, ella se apresuró hacia su dormitorio. No podía creer que lo hubiera besado, era completamente fuera de su carácter esa pérdida de control.

Ron se quedó mirando tras ella, impactado, antes de levantar una mano y tocas suavemente sus labios. Se preguntaba si acaso lo habría imaginado. Recordando el toque de los labios de ella contra los propios, sonrió.

Continuará……

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a : **Liuny, Cerdo Volador, Lara, Mis Andreína Snape, Bishoujo-Hentai, osaderio, Zei Kage no Kaze, Amazona Verde, Mariet Malfoy, acrata, Anna, Selene 1981 y Anna (no sabemos si son dos diferentes ) Besitos a todas**


	40. Madame Pomfrey

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Capítulo 40**

**Madame Pomfrey  
**

Madame Pomfrey se encaminó otra vez a la cama donde Harry Potter… Malfoy, se corrigió, estaba tumbado. Había forzado al chico a permanecer bajo su vigilancia, así que podía seguir su progreso. Tenía ocho semanas de embarazo, y era hora de hablar de los próximos meses de su embarazo.

Suspiró. Hablar con chicos era mucho más duro que hablar con mujeres. Los hombres sólo tenían una vaga idea de cómo funcionaba su propio cuerpo, y explicar un embarazo masculino a un chico que ni siquiera sabía los síntomas de un embarazo normal, era un trabajo difícil.

Vio que Sirius y Remus estaban aún allí, como también se encontraban Lucius Malfoy y Draco. Ron y Hermione estaban en clase, y Narcisa había ido a visitar a su madre para contarle sobre la recuperación de Harry. Lucius también había mandado a casa a China, decidiendo que su presencia, aunque era adorable, no era necesaria por más tiempo.

-Señor Malfoy- Poppy saludó a Harry.

Harry alzó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Necesitamos hablar de la siguiente etapa de su embarazo- dijo firmemente.

Harry asintió. Se había preguntado cuando le hablaría de nuevo la enfermera.

-Pensé que lo haría.

-Bien. ¿Preferiría estar solo, o le gustaría que se quedaran?- inhaló, señalando a los hombres que observaban. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de realizar su charla delante de mucha audiencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pueden quedarse si quieren.

-¡Por supuesto que queremos quedarnos!- dijo Sirius, claramente excitado.

Harry ahogó una risa cuando Madame Pomfrey lo miró glacialmente.

-Por favor, contrólese, señor Black, o estaré forzada a mandarle fuera de la habitación. Esta discusión es personal y necesaria, y no me gustan las interrupciones. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, Madame Pomfrey- murmuró Sirius, mirando a la mujer con recelo. Le recordó a Molly Weasley cuando uno de sus niños era particularmente fastidioso-. Verdaderamente terrorífica- musitó.

-Bien.

Harry miró aprensivamente como la mujer se sentaba al lado de él. Ella sonrió de manera maternal, sorprendiéndole, y apartó el pelo de sus ojos.

-Ahora Harry, necesito examinarte, pero puedo hacerlo más tarde. En realidad quiero hablarte de la siguiente etapa de tu embarazo. Has estado experimentando nauseas matutinas, sé eso. ¿Has sentido algún otro antojo?

-En realidad, no. Realmente no he querido nada especial- confesó Harry.

-¿Algún ardor de estómago? ¿Indigestión?

-No.

-¿Resfriado? ¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Mi cabeza duele algunas veces.

-Hmmm...¿Y la cicatriz?

Harry se estremeció.

-Bien.

-¿Ningún sueño?

-¿Sueños?- preguntó Draco, sus ojos brillando extrañamente. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Harry miró sus manos, que estaban cruzadas en su regazo. Madame Pomfrey hizo un gesto desaprobador.

-Harry tiene sueños... visiones... de Quien-Tú-Sabes- informó al Veela.

-¿Y cuándo habías pensado decirme esto?- preguntó Draco, enfadado.

-¡No pensé que necesitara hacerlo!

-¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo! ¡Eres mi compañero, mi marido, y estás llevando a nuestro niño!

Harry palideció.

-Lo siento, Draco, realmente lo siento, pero estoy habituado a mantenerlo en secreto…

-¿Quién más sabe?

-Dumbledore, Sirius... los Gryffindor...

-Oh, eso está bien entonces, ¿verdad? ¡No decírselo a Draco, tu marido, pero decírselo a cientos de otras personas!

-¡Sólo lo descubrieron porque Ginny se los dijo! Coloqué un hechizo en ellos para que no puedan hablar o pensar sobre ello- Harry se defendió con vehemencia.

-¿Y cómo lo descubrió Weasley?- comentó despectivamente Draco, visiblemente celoso.

Harry suspiró.

-Me vio después de una pesadilla que tuve en la madriguera. Se sentó conmigo- explicó Harry.

-¿En serio?- dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, los ojos refulgiendo.

-¡Sólo hablamos!

-En serio, chicos, paren la discusión- dijo bruscamente Madame Pomfrey.

Se callaron.

-¿Has tenido algún sueño recientemente?

-No. No he tenido ninguno desde que me uní a Draco- susurró Harry

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Hmmm... Así que su unión veela ha bloqueado la conexión- dijo con aprobación.

-¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó Harry con incertidumbre.

-Por supuesto, Harry- dijo amablemente la mujer, acariciando su mano.

Draco se tranquilizó levemente con esto; estaba alegre por saber que era quien había detenido las visiones. No quería que Harry fuera testigo de cosas como esas en su sueño. No era sano para él o el bebé.

-¿Y su unión se ha consolidado durante su embarazo?

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

Draco agitó su cabeza.

-Hasta ahora no- le dijo a la bruja-. Aunque debemos establecer una conexión mental en los próximos meses, que ayudarán, especialmente con el embarazo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- Draco sonrió, satisfecho ante el pensamiento.

-Creo que entonces no necesitaremos esos teléfonos móviles- Harry sonrió.

Sirius rió, ocultándolo apresuradamente con su mano cuando vio la cara molesta de Madame Pomfrey.

"Hmmm... ¿la época de celo debe comenzar pronto?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

-Sí- dijo Draco tranquilamente, mirando a Harry, que se ruborizó fuertemente.

-El sexo no deberá ser un problema mientras tengan cuidado...- dijo, sus ojos advirtiendo a Draco que le hechizaría si era brusco o dañaba a Harry y al bebé de alguna manera.

-¡No lo haría! Ha sido tierno conmigo...- la tranquilizó Harry, interrumpiendo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba discutiendo su vida sexual con otras personas presentes en la habitación, las cual consideraba sus padres.

Sirius lució claramente emocionado al ver a Harry tan desconcertado.

-Bueno. Si comienza a incomodarte, o si no tienes ganas de hacerlo, entonces dile inmediatamente. Sólo porque estén casados, no tienes que dejar que te fuerce a tener sexo.

-¡Yo no lo forzaría!- dijo Draco con indignación.

-Sé que no lo harías- le sonrió Harry, calmando fácilmente el enfado de su compañero.

Draco miró glacialmente a Madame Pomfrey. Era claro que no le había gustado la manera en la que pensó que dañaría a su compañero. Honestamente, pensó Draco con irritación, esa mujer empeoraba cada vez que se encontraban. Ella sabía que nunca dañaría a Harry deliberadamente.

-En las próximas semanas el riesgo de un aborto se reduce- dijo, sonriendo levemente cuando Harry suspiró con alivio-. Ahora su útero se ha desplazado de la cavidad pélvica al abdomen.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Iba a recomendar una ecografía mágica, que me permitirá controlar los latidos del corazón del bebé y les permitirá ver al bebé.

-¿Puedo?- Harry parecía positivamente encantado con la idea.

-Sí- ella inhaló, reprimiendo una sonrisa por la impaciencia de Harry.

She pulled out her wand, tapping it against Harry's stomach for a moment before clearing her throat.

-Projecto Metomorphis Pregnanto.

Harry miró maravillado como una imagen comenzó a flotar en el aire. Era borrosa, pero podía ver claramente a un bebé pequeñito. Con una mirada de temor, aferró la mano de Draco, que el rubio apretó fuertemente.

-Es tan pequeñito- susurró Harry, impresionado.

-Es encantador- susurró Draco, besando la mano de Harry cariñosamente, los ojos pegados en la imagen.

Lucius no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogido por la visión, recordando la vez que había presenciado la imagen de su propio hijo en la matriz de Narcissa. Era una sensación asombrosa sentir que ese bebé era su nieto, el nuevo heredero al trono Malfoy.

Sirius y de Remus experimentaban pensamientos similares. Remus sentía las lágrimas cegando sus ojos. Ese pequeño bebé era el niño de Harry, nieto de James y Lily.

-Es hermoso- murmuró Remus.

-Allí está su cabeza- sonrió Harry, mirando como la imagen se aclaraba.

-Y su nariz- Draco sonrió abiertamente, encantado.

-Y tiene una salud perfecta- concluyó Madame Pomfrey-. El hechizo acabará en unos segundos...

Mientras la imagen desaparecía, Harry se sintió muy emocional. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que bajaron por su cara. Horrorizado, Draco se acercó, abrazándole, intentando calmarle mientras que miraba a Madame Pomfrey con indecisión.

-Cambio de estado de ánimo- explicó a los tres hombres que observaban.

-No sé porqué estoy llorando- sollozó Harry.

-Llora todo lo que quieras- tranquilizó Draco, frotando su espalda.

-¡Podría haberlo perdido! ¡Fui tan estúpido cayéndome de la cama!

-Fue mi culpa tanto como la tuya- susurró Draco, sus propios ojos llenándose ante el pensamiento.

-Lo siento- ahogó Harry.

-Lo sé. Shhh...

-Necesito examinar tu cuerpo, especialmente su ano para ver si el canal de nacimiento se está formando correctamente- interrumpió Madame Pomfrey, dando a Harry un trozo de chocolate que había encontrado en sus bolsillos.

Harry lo aceptó agradecido, poniendo el trozo en su boca.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ¿quieres que los otros se vayan?

Harry estaba dividido. Quería que los tres hombres se quedaran, pero le avergonzaba que vieran su cuerpo. Draco era el único que lo había visto totalmente desnudo, y lo preferiría de esa manera.

-No lo sé... Quiero que se queden pero...

-Puedo cubrirte de modo que no te vean- lo trnquilizó Madame Pomfrey.

Harry se relajó visiblemente, sonriendo alegremente.

-Gracias.

Madame Pomfrey convocó un biombo, e hizo un gesto a Harry para que se cambiara detrás de él. Le dio una bata fina.

-Pónte eso.

Draco desapareció detrás del biombo con él, ayudándole a quitarse su pijama. Harry se ruborizó cuando las manos de su amante frotaron ligeramente sus muslos, y Draco se rió suavemente, besando su mejilla cariñosamente.

-Te amo- susurró Draco.

-También te amo.

Una vez puesta la bata, Harry permitió que Draco le ayudara a subir a la cama. Madame Pomfrey hizo un gesto para que los tres hombres se movieran hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, convocando sillas para ellos. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, encantó un pedazo de tela blanca y la hizo caer en el aire, protegiendo de las miradas la parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry. Subió la bata, y Harry tembló mientras que el aire fresco daba en su piel desnuda.

-Sólo voy a examinarte- tranquilizó Madame Pomfrey.

Draco frotó cariñosamente la mejilla de Harry y éste se rió, diversión en sus ojos verdes.

Jadeó cuando el dedo de la mujer lo penetró, estirándole de modo que pudiera comprobar si todo se estaba desarrollando correctamente. Después de que hubiera terminado el reconocimiento, lavó sus manos y bajó la bata para cubrirle. Hizo desaparecer el biombo.

-Todo sano.

Suspiraron con alivio.

-Necesitas mantenerte ejercitado, caminar, y nadar en la bañera sería lo mejor. Asegúrate de comer un montón de fruta y verduras, e intenta no preocuparte sobre cualquier cosa. La tensión no es sana para ti o el bebé. Los masajes son una buena idea, especialmente porque tu piel llegará a ser más sensible en los próximos meses. Intenta desayunar cosas tales como gachas de avena mientras tus nauseas matutinas disminuyen, y continúa bebiendo ese té. Da masajes a tu estómago, y pediré a Severus que prepare una poción para frotar tu piel para evitar que te queden marcas por el estiramiento.

-¿Tendré marcas por el estiramiento?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

-Todo es similar a un embarazo normal hasta el nacimiento, Harry- dijo, sonando divertida.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé mucho sobre embarazos normales de todas formas- explicó Harry, confirmando las sospechas de Madame Pomfrey.

-Hmm... Tendremos que conseguirte algunos libros.

-¿Engordaré más?

-Deberías, por supuesto, gradualmente.

-¿Pero el bebé está sano?

-Sí. Ven a verme en dos semanas, y discutiremos el siguiente mes y el desarrollo de tu bebé con mayor detalle."

-¿Puedo irme?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Gracias!

Ella no pudo evitar agitar su cabeza al ver lo excitado que estaba por escapar de los confines de la enfermería. Estaba preocupada por él, el embarazo masculino era difícil después de todo, y le gustaba tenerle al alcance de la mano, donde pudiera revisarle. No era lo bastante cuidadoso, tan malo como su padre, pensó con una sonrisa. Ahora, Lily Evans era otra cosa, había sido una chica brillante, y siempre tan cuidadosa. Madame Pomfrey raramente la había visto en el ala del hospital. Se preguntaba por qué Harry no había podido heredar las tendencias de su madre para eso.

Harry se acomodó en la cama. Draco había ido a ducharse, dejando la puerta del dormitorio abierta de modo que pudiera oírle. Suspiró con resignación cuando oyó a Draco cantando suavemente. No importaba cuanto adorara al rubio Veela, no podía mentir y decir que Draco tenía una buena voz. Era horriblemente desafinado. Divertido, se puso de pie, bajando cuidadosamente de la cama antes de caminar a la puerta.

Entró y comenzó a quitarse su ropa cuidadosamente. Las esparció en el suelo, apartándolas a un lado, y abrió la ducha sin hacer ruido. Draco nunca le oyó entrar y continuó cantando hasta que Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

-¡Harry!

-¿Me echaste de menos?-preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Siempre- murmuró Draco, volviéndose de modo que pudiera abrazar a Harry.

Harry rió, divertido por su respuesta. Alargó la mano y cogió la botella del champú. Vertió un poco sobre su mano y comenzó a lavarse el pelo. Nunca notó a Draco mirándole mientras enjuagaba la espuma de jabón, dejándolo limpio.

-Merlín, Harry- Draco contuvo el aliento, viendo el cuerpo mojado de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

Draco no respondió. En cambio, se acercó y comenzó a deslizar un brazo a través del pecho de Harry, tirando del pezón gemelo. El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció con impresión, antes de apartar juguetonamente la mano. 

-Provocador- gruñó Draco, acercándose.

-¿Soy un provocador?- preguntó Harry inocentemente.

-¿Decidiste venirme a visitar en la ducha basado sólo en pensamientos puramente inocentes?- inquirió Draco , con la voz ronca. 

Harry tembló, reconociendo el deseo de su marido.

-Te oí cantando- lo provocó.

-Hmmm, seguro- Draco sonrió ampliamente, presionando a Harry contra la pared.

Harry jadeó cuando sintió los labios de Draco deslizándose contra su clavícula, succionando en la piel mojada. Sentía correr el deseo a través de él, y envolvió impacientemente los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su pareja. Draco aún podía hacerle sentir como si el fuego atravesara sus venas. Era una sensación exquisita.

-¿Todavía teniendo pensamientos inocentes?- ronroneó Draco.

-No.

-¿No?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

La respiración de Draco se aceleró. Bajó su cabeza y acarició el cuello de Harry antes de besarlo profundamente. Harry gimió, apretándole más. Se alzó cuidadosamente, aferrándose a los amplios hombros de Draco para apoyarse, de modo que sus piernas quedaran envueltas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. El rubio se apoyó en la pared, sujetando suavemente los hombros de Harry de modo que no presionara contra su estómago.

Harry lamió la garganta de Draco, encantando con los suaves ronroneos que salían de su amante. Se separó provocativamente, mirando en los ojos plateados de Draco que brillaban intensamente.

-Te amo- susurró.

-No merezco tu amor- susurró a su vez Draco, besándole vorazmente.

Harry se arqueó contra él.

-Ahora, Draco.

-¿Ahora?- se burló Draco, divertido por las lascivas acciones de Harry. 

-Huh Uh... ¿Antes de que decida dejarte a ti y tu, digamos, problema apremiante?- murmuró Harry tranquilamente.

-Hmm... ¿Y qué harías con tu propio problema apremiante?- rió Draco.

-Hmm... Quizás podría conseguir que Marcus lo viera- se burló Harry.

Draco gruñó

-Después que termine contigo, ni siquiera recordarás su nombre.

Y Draco procedió a demostrar a Harry exactamente lo que quería decir.

-¡Merlin!

Lucius daba golpecitos con su bastón impacientemente, mirando a Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-¿Supongo que está deseando irse de Hogwarts?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí.

-Hmmm…

-Mi hijo y Harry están bastante seguros, es el momento para marcharme. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Dumbledore sonrió serenamente, sabiendo que el otro hombre se refería a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro sospecharía demasiado de las lealtades de Lucius si permanecía en la escuela bajo la dirección de Dumbledore por más tiempo. Voldemort no era tonto, después de todo.

Sabía que la lealtad de Lucius pertenecía a su familia en primer lugar.

-Le prometo que vigilaré a Harry cuidadosamente- sonrió Dumbledore, sorbiendo su té.

Lucius bajo la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación.

-Ha sido un placer verle otra vez Lucius- sonrió Dumbledore.

Lucius se puso de pie.

-Y ha sido, digamos, educativo verle otra vez.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes.

Harry sonrió contra el hombro de Draco, sintiéndose gratamente cansado. El brazo de Draco estaba envuelto cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura, y sus dedos acariciaban la suave piel alrededor de su ombligo. Era sorprendentemente confortante.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco, inclinando su cabeza para presionar un cariñoso beso en el pelo humedecido de Harry.

Harry rió suavemente, mirando a su amante con diversión.

-Draco, deja de preocuparte.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- rió Draco, aliviado.

-Me siento genial.

-¿De verdad?- ronroneó Draco, mordisqueando el lóbulo de Harry provocativamente.

Harry tembló. Era muy sensible cerca de los oídos y la garganta, y Draco lo sabía. Parecía que su amante planeaba utilizar ese conocimiento para su propia ventaja. Harry decidió provocar más a su amante.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?- ronroneó Draco.

-Ve a darte otra ducha fría.

No estaba preparado para que Draco cosquilleara despiadadamente su estómago. Harry dio una carcajada, intentando capturar las manos que lo atormentaban.

-Discúlpate- exigió Draco, los ojos ardiendo con humor.

-No- chilló Harry.

Dos minutes después Harry se rindió, para gran regocijo de Draco.

Seamus suspiró suavemente, confundido. No sabía que hacer con Blaise. Miró como Ron y Hermione hablaban bajito, abrazados en el sofá, y sonrió tristemente. Finalmente se habían confesado sus sentimientos, y ni siquiera pensaron guardarlo en secreto. Todos los habían felicitado por unirse.

Se preguntaba si habrían reaccionado igual con su confesión de que tenía una relación con Blaise Zabini. Habían aceptado la relación de Harry con Draco Malfoy porque era imposible de evitar. Draco era un Veela y Harry tenía que estar con él. ¿Pero aceptarían el hecho de que Seamus había dormido voluntariamente con un Slytherin?

¿Aceptarían que Seamus se había enamorado de él?

-¿Seamus?- preguntó Dean.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Está todo bien?

Seamus se dio la vuelta y examinó los preocupados ojos de su amigo. Sonrió débilmente.

-Sí, estoy bien- mintió.

Dean claramente no le creyó, pero lo dejó pasar. Seamus le diría que sucedía cuando quisiera, y no antes.

Continuará…..

**Bueno, aquí tienen otra actualización de atracción magnética, que Maria logró rescatar de su computador y terminar. **

**Rogamos tengan paciencia hasta nuestra próxima actualización, pues hay varias historias y las vamos sacando por turno. En todo caso, sólo nos faltan 2 capítulos para alcanzar a la autora y después de eso, creemos que todas vamos a tener que esperar mucho tiempo, la chica ha tenido muchos problemas y hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualiza.**

**Nuestro agradecimiento a Liuny, Cerdo Volador, Mis Andreina Snape, Lara, Anna, Amazona Verde, Bishoujo-Hentai, Akasha Snape, Mariet Malfoy Snape, kika honeycutt, mj, Akiko Koori, Alejandra, Sarah Costa, M.J.Minako, Steffani, SaraMeliss, Lara, layugi, Eri mond licht, Ninnia Weasley 007, y a Andie Diggori, que fue tan linda de ponernos reviews en todos los capítulos. Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios y por su paciencia**


	41. Un paseo a Hogsmeade

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Hola amigos**

**Ante todo, una inmensa disculpa por el retraso. Los que leen nuestras otras traducciones sabrán que tanto Lui como Maria han estado complicadas, así que yo, lentito, he ido continuando las traducciones.**

**Ésta no la había tocado porque Maria la tenía pendiente por hacer, pero ella ha tenido muchos problemas con su computadora y todo eso, así que decidí adelantarlo yo.**

**Esperamos que les guste y nos perdonen, pero a veces la vida nos impide hacer todo lo que quisiéramos.**

**Así que, si aún queda alguien que siga leyendo esta traducción, que esperamos que sí, aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo.**

**Besitos mil**

**Atracción Magnética**

**Capítulo 41**

**Un paseo a Hogsmeade **

Harry miró glacialmente al rubio Veela sentado a su lado en el sofá.

Ron y Hermione habían venido a visitarlos a la Torre, para conversar sobre el paseo a Hogsmeade, que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Al principio, Harry había estado demasiado encantado con el descubrimiento del nuevo romance de sus amigos. Estaba feliz por ellos, especialmente por Hermione. Ella necesitaba alguien que la amara y distrajera su atención de los libros de vez en cuando. Ron necesitaba alguien lógico, que razonara las cosas y lo detuviera antes que estrellara su cabeza contra el peligro. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

-¿Y por qué me prohíbes ir a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Harry de mal humor.

No le importaba si sonaba como un niño de cinco años, como parecía a juzgar por la risilla de Ron, pero estaba harto de ser tratado como una muñeca de porcelana. Draco y los demás no le habían permitido levantar nada más pesado que su varita desde que había regresado de la enfermería.

Quería salir. Quería ser capaz de actuar por si mismo sin ser constantemente espiado. Quería ser un chico normal por un día, y parecía que también eso le iba a ser negado.

-No es seguro- dijo Draco tranquilamente, tratando de no empezar una nueva batalla de gritos.

El humor de Harry había estado cambiando constantemente. Su cuerpo no aceptaba las hormonas extra que necesitaba para mantener el embarazo en buen estado, desacostumbrado a tenerlas en su sistema. Draco sentía una preocupación constante por las reacciones de su esposo. Quería que Harry fuera feliz, no provocar sus lágrimas.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir! ¡Estoy harto de estar encerrado!- gritó Harry, los ojos brillando con furia.

-No estás encerrado- Ron intentó aplacarlo.

Harry se sacudió para enfrentarlo, una expresión de sentirse traicionado en su rostro, antes de levantarse. Sobrepasó como tromba a Draco, quien se había levantado para ayudarlo, azotando la mano que intentaba estabilizarlo.

Draco suspiró, mirando a Ron y Hermione con impotencia. Quería que Harry fuera feliz pero no podía permitir que se expusiera a demasiado peligro.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- gruñó.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando.

-Él se siente prisionero, así que podría ser saludable permitirle salir por un día, lejos de la escuela y las restricciones impuestas sobre él- aconsejó finalmente.

Draco levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Y el peligro? ¡No puedo permitir que salga de los terrenos de la escuela sabiendo que se expone al peligro! ¡No voy a permitir que se coloque en una situación en la que él y el bebé podrían resultar heridos!

Ron asintió su acuerdo.

-Ve a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione, sencillamente.

ººººººº

Harry se lanzó sobre la cama, enterrando la cabeza en las suaves almohadas para enjugar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Dejó escapar un compungido sollozo, apresuradamente amortiguado para que no lo escucharan abajo. Lo último que quería era ser asfixiado por ellos.

Se sentó, secando con impaciencia sus lágrimas. Miró hacia su estómago, que sólo mostraba una ligera hinchazón. El niño que llevaba era difícil de ver a través de la ropa, pero Harry sabía que la curva estaba ahí. La había visto esa misma mañana, mientras examinaba su cuerpo buscando posibles cambios que pudiera traer su embarazo.

Quería salir y divertirse de nuevo, tomar una cerveza con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas, reírse con Seamus y babear en la tienda de Quidditch.

Frunció el ceño, llevando las rodillas hasta el pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Se preguntó por qué Draco no lo había seguido y su expresión se entristeció. Echó un vistazo alrededor; no, el rubio Veela no estaba con él en la habitación.

Bajó de la cama con cuidado, precavido desde su caída, y se encaminó al tocador. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó una caja de los mejores chocolates de Honeydukes, envuelta en un hermoso papel rojo y atada con una cinta dorada.

Draco los había mandado traer de Hogsmeade esa mañana. Harry había estado antojado por chocolate y Draco había insistido en que tuviera lo mejor. El moreno había querido compartirlos esa noche con su pareja, desenvolverlos acurrucado en los brazos de Draco y acostarse en la cama abrazados, pero mientras veía los chocolates, luchaba contra la urgencia de desatar el lazo y comérselos.

Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que el chocolate contenía algo que hacía a la gente sentirse feliz y Harry quería animarse. Cediendo a la tentación, regresó a la cama aferrando los chocolates.

Una vez recostado contra las almohadas, tiró del lazo, observando como la envoltura caía a un lado y revelaba una caja con los más deliciosos chocolates que Harry había visto nunca. Estiró la mano, un dedo acariciando la caja antes que una trufa de chocolate capturara su atención.

La levantó, llevándola a sus labios, pero antes que pudiera probarla se sintió culpable. Una imagen de los sonrientes ojos plateados de Draco pasó ante él y suspiró profundamente, viendo el chocolate con repentino desagrado.

-Parece que te comeré más tarde- murmuró.

ºººººº

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Severus, viendo con sorpresa al joven Veela.

-Harry quiere ir a Hogsmeade mañana- repitió Draco.

-¿Ese muchacho se volvió completamente loco?- preguntó Severus, levantando una ceja.

Dumbledore rió entre dientes.

-Calma, calma, Severus, no hay necesidad de insultar al señor Potter-Malfoy. Estoy seguro que Harry tiene una explicación razonable para querer salir de los terrenos de la escuela.

Draco suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Quiere salir. Creo que se siente prisionero.

-No me sorprende- comentó Dumbledore.

-Yo sólo lo estoy protegiendo- bufó Draco, molesto de que Dumbledore siquiera pensara que no estaba proveyendo las necesidades de Harry.

-Harry necesita protección, Draco, pero también necesita espacio. Nunca ha estado acostumbrado a estar rodeado de amor y en este momento parece que lo estás sofocando. Dale oportunidad de respirar, calma y relax.

-¿Y si Voldemort planea atacar?- preguntó Draco con voz áspera-. ¿Y si soy incapaz de protegerlo y lo capturan con nuestro niño? ¿Entonces qué?

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Harry no es un peligro para Voldemort mientras sea vulnerable. Tom quiere al niño y dudo que le provoque tensión indebida hasta que el bebé haya nacido.

-Pero no puede asegurarlo- lo interrumpió Draco.

-No- convino Dumbledore.

Severus miraba con calma al joven Veela. Al parecer, Draco había madurado desde su matrimonio. Ya no se preocupaba por su propia seguridad, sino por la de su esposo y su hijo. El mocoso egoísta que recordaba vívidamente había desaparecido. Parecía que Potter había hecho algo bueno con el muchacho.

Una imagen de Harry gritando al Veela vino a su mente y resopló. Harry Potter tenía un temperamento explosivo cuando lo provocaban, y por lo visto Draco insistía en tratarlo como si se fuera a romper en cualquier segundo, y eso finalmente lo había hecho estallar. No que pudiera culpar al muchacho.

-Él quiere tener un respiro de todo- dijo en voz alta.

Draco giró sus sorprendidos ojos hacia él.

-¿Perdón?

-Potter, Malfoy, como quiera que lo llamen. Quiere tomar un respiro. Quizás el viaje sea bueno. Lleva varios días realmente tenso. Madame Pomfrey está preocupada respecto a eso.

-¿Creen que deberíamos ir?- preguntó Draco, confiando en el buen juicio de los otros hombres.

Severus hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

-Bajo ciertas condiciones.

ººººº

Draco hizo su camino de regreso a la Torre. Al entrar a la salita notó que Ron y Hermione habían partido. No había señales de Harry, lo que hizo que el Veela se sintiera ansioso. Una imagen de Harry, acostado inmóvil en la cama de la enfermería, le hizo desbocarse, sus ojos brillando con pánico mientras corría hacia la habitación.

Empujó la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra la pared, produciendo una fuerte resonancia. Harry, quien estaba acurrucado en la cama, saltó asustado, una mano protegiendo su estómago mientras la otra alcanzaba su varita, que estaba en la cama a su lado.

Los ojos verdes se relajaron cuando reconoció a su pareja, pero se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el miedo en el rostro de Draco. Abrió la boca para hablar pero antes que una palabra pudiera salir de sus labios, el rubio se había sentado a su lado en la cama, sus ojos revisando su cuerpo en la búsqueda de alguna señal de daño.

-¿Estás herido?- preguntó Draco, con voz ronca.

Harry parpadeó.

-No- contestó, viendo a Draco con cautela.

El Veela se relajó visiblemente.

-Lo siento- murmuró Harry, sin mirar al otro muchacho.

Draco se congeló.

-¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos verdes.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Draco! Sabía que no era seguro pero quería salir y divertirme- moqueó.

Draco observó indefenso los ojos de Harry borrosos por las lágrimas, la tenue luz haciendo que brillaran. Eso, combinado con el rostro ruborizado, la temblorosa boca y la figura acurrucada, mostraba a Harry tan vulnerable que el corazón del joven rubio estuvo a punto de romperse.

-Oh, Harry- murmuró, atrayendo la pequeña figura a sus brazos. Presionó un amoroso beso sobre el cabello oscuro.

-¿No me odias?- preguntó Harry, con voz estrangulada.

-Por supuesto que no- murmuró Draco-. Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, Draco acunando la todavía temblorosa figura hasta que los estremecimientos cesaron. Harry inclinó la cabeza y emparejó con los cálidos ojos plateados, relajándose cuando vio el amor en sus profundidades.

-No tenemos que ir- Harry sonrió débilmente.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Draco, pretendiendo estar confundido.

-Hogsmeade.

-¿No quieres ir?

Una expresión melancólica cruzó el rostro de Harry antes de desaparecer y ser sustituida por la brillante sonrisa que se elevó a su boca. Draco no era tonto y de repente tomó real conciencia de cuanto significaba el paseo a la villa para su amado.

-No- mintió Harry

-Vamos a ir- dijo Draco con firmeza, la voz ronca por la emoción contenida.

Harry debería poder ir a donde quisiera. Poder ir a donde quisiera y con quien quisiera, sin tener que preocuparse porque Voldemort lo dañara. Debería ser capaz de obtener todo lo que quisiera… y lo haría, pensó Draco con determinación

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

-¿De veras? ¿Vamos a ir?

-Sí. Hablé con Dumbledore y dice que es bastante seguro, siempre y cuando Sirius y Remus nos acompañen.

Harry asintió, feliz de que le permitiera ir. No le importaba tener que ser vigilado si se le permitía salir y sentirse libre.

Repentinamente, Draco observó la caja en el pie de la cama, divertido al notar que, aparentemente, Harry había tratado de envolver nuevamente los chocolates. Miró a su pareja, quien de pronto tenía expresión culpable, y se rió.

-¿Hambriento?- bromeó.

Harry se ruborizó.

-Quería comérmelos.

Draco se inclinó, cuidando de no perturbar demasiado al joven que se apoyaba contra él, y levantó la abierta caja. Miró su interior y se sorprendió al encontrar todos los chocolates. Elevó una ceja, interrogando a Harry con la mirada.

-Quise esperar hasta que regresaras y pudiéramos compartirlos- explicó el otro.

El corazón de Draco se derritió.

Hizo a un lado los chocolates, sin importarle si se caían de la caja, y acunó la barbilla de Harry entre sus manos. Miró fijamente los confundidos ojos verdes antes de bajar la cabeza y besar los suaves labios, mientras una sensación de hormigueo corría por su espina y la parte baja de su estómago ante la inmediata respuesta de su pareja.

El moreno gimió, inclinándose hacia delante de forma que sus labios permanecieron unidos por más tiempo, mezclando los alientos.

-¿Por qué no rescatamos los chocolates más tarde?- ronroneó Draco, recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo de Harry, odiando el hecho de que estuviera oculto por las ropas que vestía.

Él quería tocarlo, besarlo, venerarlo.

-Mucho más tarde- aceptó Harry, sus ojos brillantes de deseo.

ºººººº

Ron luchó por evitar echarse a reír. Estaban en Hogsmeade, sentados en Las Tres Escobas. Harry estaba sorbiendo una merengada de chocolate, observando la cerveza de mantequilla con repugnancia. Al parecer, su estómago no podía soportar las trazas de alcohol que se encontraban en la bebida, aun cuando eran pocas, y luego de un pequeño sorbo, con el rostro descompuesto, había rehusado tomar más.

Afortunadamente, no había vomitado.

Draco estaba sentado a su lado, Un brazo rodeando posesivamente la todavía esbelta cintura de su pareja, mientras con la otra mano sostenía una cerveza de mantequilla; cada pocos segundos, sus ojos se movían automáticamente para posarse en el radiante rostro de Harry.

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados al lado de ellos, sus ojos revisando constantemente la multitud, pendiente ante cualquier amenaza hacia los muchachos, mientras Hermione sorbía su propia cerveza de mantequilla, su mano descansando en la de Ron.

-Me alegra que pudiéramos venir- declaró Harry repentinamente.

Draco lo miró amorosamente.

-¿Ahora podríamos ir a Honeydukes?- preguntó el moreno, volviendo sus provocativos ojos hacia Draco.

-¿Quieres más chocolate?- Ron sonrió.

En la escuela, todos sabían de los antojos de Harry por el chocolate. Chicas y chicos, todos llevaban algo de chocolate encima, sabiendo que era lo único que evitaba que Harry se deprimiera.

-Sí.

-¿No te dio Draco la caja de chocolates que encargó?- preguntó Hermione con voz grave.

Harry enrojeció fuertemente.

-Er… sí…

-¿Ya te comiste todos?

-No todos- murmuró Harry, bajando la cabeza para eludir sus miradas.

Ron lo miró extrañado.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres más?

-Ellos están… aplastados- dijo Harry, avergonzado.

-¿Aplastados?- repitió Ron, sin entender.

La comprensión llegó al rostro de Hermione mientras su mirada se posaba en los mortificados rostros de Harry y Draco. Enrojeció cuando su mente decidió conjurar una imagen de esos dos haciendo que los chocolates se aplastaran… Dio un gritito.

Ron la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Nada!

ºººººº

Harry miró los estantes con anhelo, sus ojos pasando de un lugar al siguiente mientras vagaba alrededor de la tienda, todavía indeciso sobre lo que quería. Draco lo miraba divertido.

El vendedor detrás del mostrador los observaba con ilusión, claramente encantado de tener al embarazado Niño-Que-Vivió en su tienda. Drago hizo un gesto hacia una pila de cajas de espirales de chocolate con nueces.

-Dos cajas- ordenó.

Harry se giró hacia él.

Ron, quien estaba parado al lado de Hermione, Sirius y Remus, con varias ranas de chocolate en sus bolsillos, observaba, preguntándose qué pasaría. En los pasados días se había hecho obvio para todos que Harry estaba consciente de que tenía alguna clase de control sobre el joven Veela, y parecía encantado de utilizarlo para conseguir lo que quería.

-Draco- pidió Harry, su voz bajando hasta convertirse en un tímido susurro, los ojos verdes bajos.

La multitud observó divertida como Draco se derretía instantáneamente, su fría expresión cambiando ante la necesidad de complacer a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco con clara ansiedad.

Harry levantó los ojos, asegurándose de mantener sus pestañas bajas y forzándose a ver a través de ellas. Hizo un pequeño puchero, asegurándose también de que sus labios se abrieran la cantidad justa para que Draco obtuviera un vistazo de su lengua que salía para humedecer sus labios.

Atrapó con facilidad el deseo que flameaba en los ojos de Draco.

-Quería unos pocos más de esos chocolates que me llevaste- pidió Harry, sonriendo coqueto.

-¿Los que comimos anoche?- indago Draco, su voz áspera mientras sus ojos persistían sobre los labios de Harry antes de caer a los broches de su túnica.

Harry asintió, inclinando la cabeza para revelar su blanco cuello, su cabello cayendo hacia atrás para mostrar el ligero moretón donde los dientes de Draco habían mordido apenas esa mañana. Ocultó unas sonrisa cuando el otro respiró con dificultad.

-Puedes llevarte lo que quieras- murmuró Draco, luchando contra la urgencia de arrastrar a su pareja hasta Las Tres Escobas para poder irse a Hogwarts por la red floo y de allí a su habitación…

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó Harry, matizando su voz apenas lo suficiente para que Draco se lo asegurara.

-Por supuesto- confirmó Draco con firmeza.

Ron contuvo la risa a duras penas.

Harry sonrió al instante, los ojos abiertos para revelar unas felices orbes verdes. Se giró hacia el dependiente, quien había estado observando como en trance.

-¿Me podría dar cinco cajas de Chocolate de Lujo de Honeydukes, por favor?

ºººººº

Harry lanzó una radiante sonrisa a sus amigos y empezó a caminar hacia su Torre. Draco lo siguió, llevando las bolsas con los chocolates. Se había rehusado a permitir que su esposo ni siquiera tratara de cargarlas.

El Gryffindor, quien parecía estar de buen humor, lo veía de vez en cuando con una tímida sonrisa, haciendo que la sangre de Draco hirviera. Desde la visita a Honeydukes, el rubio había estado luchando contra su sangre Veela. La estación de apareamiento se encontraba cerca, después de todo, y la necesidad de poseer a su pareja crecía con rapidez.

Podía sentir su lado humano y racional luchando contra los instintos Veela. Los Veelas no acostumbraban tratar de controlar la urgencia de aparearse… De hecho, se encerraban con sus parejas hasta que la estación terminaba.

-Fue divertido, ¿verdad?- gorjeó Harry.

-Me alegra que lo disfrutaras- dijo Draco, sus ojos estrechándose al observar la boca sonriente.

-¿Podremos volver?

-Si es seguro- prometió Draco.

Harry estiró un brazo y deslizó su mano en la de Draco, asegurándose de mantener su sonrisa de triunfo fuertemente oculta del chico que lo acompañaba. Sabía que se estaba portando mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Le encantaba volver loco a su Veela.

-Creo que tomaré un baño cuando lleguemos a la Torre- decidió, conteniendo la risa cuando los plateados ojos de Draco se fijaron nuevamente en los broches de su túnica.

-Sí- graznó Draco.

Harry lo miró con fingida preocupación.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu voz?- preguntó, los ojos abiertos con pretendida inocencia.

Draco, sumergiéndose en las intensas profundidades esmeralda de su amor, sólo logró sacudir la cabeza sin hablar.

Continuará…..

**Nuestro profundo agradecimiento a Mariet Malfoy Snape (fuiste la primera en las dos páginas .), Andie DiggorySaraMeliss, Lara, Eri mond licht, giosseppe, M. J. Minako, Miss Andreina Snape, Rei hiwatori kon, dark-ligh-girl-anna, Demeure, derhelm de la marca, Paddly (el 700, genial .), afuchar3, loves harry, Cerdo volador, Utena-puchiko-nyu, Sofy cuneo, Mely, Mery Anne Snape, Dermiel, lilita van garreth, YO, Merlina Black, Ann Magus, Lolit y Duo V.P.V.M (doble por no mencionarte antes) por sus bellos comentarios.**

**Pido perdón de corazón si no los contesto uno a uno, pero ya saben, las traducciones, mi propia historia y mi poco tiempo, en serio, hago lo más que puedo. Espero no me lo tengan en cuenta y nos sigan premiando con sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo para alcanzar a la autora (lo que aparece en la original del cap. 43 al 46 son notas de autora) . Ya después nos tocará esperar a todos a ver si actualiza o no, esperamos que sí lo haga.**

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Alisevv **


	42. La vida amorosa de Seamus

Atracción Magnética

Autora: Frizzy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Tanto la historia como la información sobre la Herencia Veela, el libro presentado en este fic, la profecía, el bebé y los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Frizzy. Gracias por permitirnos traducirlo.

Advertencia autora: Esta historia es Slash entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas, no quiero que te ofendas. Slash, por si no lo sabes, es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Ya fuiste advertido.

Traductoras: Alima21

**Atracción Magnética**

**Capítulo 42**

**La vida amorosa de Seamus**

Harry dio un respingo cuando su mochila escolar rozó sus sensibles pezones. Le habían estado doliendo los últimos días, y aunque sabía que era normal, lo detestaba. Observo que Draco lo veía entre preocupado y risueño. Su esposo había estado constantemente pendiente de él, especialmente desde su paseo a Hogsmeade la semana anterior.

-Es normal, Draco.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir con Madame Pomfrey?

-¡Sí!

Hermione, quien estaba escuchando la conversación mientras tomaba notas para la Profesora Carrol, bufó, y a Harry le recordó, extrañamente, a Madame Pomfrey. Draco la miró, preguntándose cuál era el problema, y ella rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo.

-Deja de mimarlo, Draco, a él no le gusta eso.

-¡Sí le gusta!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos

-Harry está perfectamente, no es necesario que lo lleves a la enfermería.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien, amor- lo interrumpió Harry, sonriéndole.

Al ver que Harry ya no le escuchaba, Draco miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Ron, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella, sonrió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación cuando se posaron en su amigo. Si Draco no hubiera estado seguro que la comadreja amaba desesperadamente a Hermione, lo hubiera golpeado. No le gustaba que nadie mirara a su pareja, especialmente con tanto cariño, por muy amigo que fuera.

-¿Estás seguro que la comadreja es hetero?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo es- susurró Harry.

Draco lo miró dudoso.

-No sé, Harry. Él te está lanzando unas miradas raras… intensas.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Draco, ¿con quién estoy casado?

-Conmigo.

-¿Quién es el padre del bebé que voy a tener?

-Yo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Draco sonrió, divertido al pensar en como Harry había aprendido a manipularlo.

-Ninguno.

-Bien.

Harry empezó a tomar notas, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando en señal de concentración. El rubio, cansado de hacer lo mismo, descubrió que su concentración derivaba constantemente hacia su pareja. Casi gemía en voz alta cada vez que Harry se mordía el labio, chupándolo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a escribir.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-Draco alzó la mirada, sonriendo avergonzado al darse cuenta que los alumnos lo miraban aturdidos. Aunque no era como si ellos fueran a lanzarse sobre él, con la estación de apareamiento acercándose, su atracción magnética estaba algo descontrolada, a pesar de que Harry gastaba la mayor parte de ella.

-Lo siento, profesora.

-Pensaba que eso estaba solucionado- la profesora frunció el ceño.

-Lo estaba- replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Draco con preocupación.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Draco gimió, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, mientras imágenes de Harry extendido en la cama, en el baño y en la ducha, venían a su mente. Se imaginó la expresión que pondría Harry si le pidiera irse y tener sexo con él y se echo a reír.

-¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy?

-Estoy bien, profesora.

La profesora lo observó pensativa antes que la comprensión la alcanzara.

-Estamos cerca de Marzo… debería haberme dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa en Marzo?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hmmm… quizás deberíamos tener una lección sobre los hábitos de apareamiento- musitó la profesora, escribiendo la idea en un pedazo de pergamino.

Harry enrojeció.

-Se me había olvidado ese asunto- murmuró, observando a Draco, inseguro.

-No importa- lo tranquilizo su Veela, tomando una pluma y poniéndose a trabajar.

-¡Oh, Harry!- gimió Seamus, imitando a Draco.

El rubio lo miró fríamente, pero Seamus sonrió.

-Cállate, Seamus- dijo Harry, alargando una mano para apretar la de su esposo en un gesto tranquilizador.

ººººº

Draco observaba mientras Harry amontonaba papas en su plato y le agregaba una cucharada de sirop. Varios Gryffindors que estaban cerca de ellos miraron en plato con un rango de emociones que iban desde la incredulidad a las náuseas. Era claro que ellos lo encontraban tan poco apetitoso como Draco. El Veela se preguntó, distraídamente, si su pareja no se sentiría enfermo comiendo eso.

Harry levantó una cucharada y dio un mordisco, gimiendo con deleite.

-¿Antojos?- preguntó Draco, intentando no reír.

Harry lo miró con furia.

-¡No empieces!

-No lo hago- se defendió, levantando las manos.

-¿Cómo puedes comer esa cosa, Harry?- preguntó Ron, luciendo verde del asco.

-Sabe rico- se encogió de hombros, tomando otra cucharada-. ¿Quieres un poco, Draco?

-No, gracias, Harry. Puedes comerlo todo.

-Más para mí- Harry sonrió, comiendo con ansia.

A su mente vino una imagen de Harry retorciéndose bajo él, sus ojos verdes oscuros de deseo, mientras él lenta, muy lentamente, lamía el rastro de sirop de chocolate desde su vientre; entonces apartó bruscamente la mirada, no quería que su pareja observara el deseo claramente visible en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

-Sí- replicó el joven.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Harry ansiosamente, sus verdes ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación.

-Estoy bien, amor- Draco sonrió.

Harry también sonrió, radiante, regresando de inmediato la atención a su plato.

ºººººº

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Seamus detuvo a Harry en el pasillo. Draco lo miró fríamente, nunca le perdonaría que hubiera estado a punto de separarlo de su pareja en el pasado. A regañadientes, había aceptado que el muchacho ya no era una amenaza, pero seguía siendo precavido respecto a él. Había estado muy cerca de perder a Harry en varias ocasiones por causa del Gryffindor irlandés, y haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder, para asegurarse de no tener que separarse de su esposo y su hijo nunca más.

-¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Seamus, nervioso.

-Claro. Podemos hablar en La Torre- Harry sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Finnigan?

-Sólo hablar con Harry- murmuró Seamus, incómodo.

-¡Draco! ¡Déjalo en paz! Ahora está saliendo con Blaise, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y yo nunca te sería infiel!

-Lo sé, Harry- replicó pausadamente, mientras miraba a Seamus con cauteloso recelo.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de hacer entrar en razón al Veela. Draco podía ser extremadamente testarudo cuando se consideraba amenazado. Sus instintos protectores se habían multiplicado dramáticamente desde su caída, y Harry estaba empezando enloquecer al ser tratado como un niño. No necesitaba que lo estuvieran vigilando constantemente.

-Veela- murmuró en voz baja.

-Te escuché, amor.

-Esa era la idea- bromeó Harry.

Y no era buena idea, se dio cuenta. No importaba cuanto Draco lo molestara con su inagotable ansia de protegerlo, todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era mirar los preocupados ojos plateados de su pareja y se derretía. Comprendía que a Draco le aterraba todo lo que le pasaba, y lentamente estaba intentando que ese miedo disminuyera. Aunque era un proceso muy lento.

Llegaron a la Torre y Harry guió a Seamus hasta el saloncito. Draco se sentó a su lado, con Seamus frente a ellos. El muchacho irlandés se estremeció bajo sus miradas, sin saber cómo comenzar.

-Es sobre Blaise- balbuceó.

-¿Qué con él?- preguntó Draco, aliviado. El Griffindor seguía con Blaise después de todo.

-¡No sé qué pretende de mí! Ha estado actuando de una forma extraña últimamente. No me cuenta nada. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y me ignoró. ¡No sé qué hacer!

-Blaise siempre ha sido así- comentó Draco, frunciendo en ceño.

-Pero él se había calmado, y ahora está incluso peor. Siempre que estamos juntos lo único que quiere es sexo. ¡No me habla en absoluto!

-¿Y tú no le hablas?- preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Seamus sacudió la cabeza, la tristeza inundando sus habitualmente sonrientes ojos. Draco no pudo menos que sentir simpatía hacia el muchacho. Él había pasado por la misma preocupación con Harry. Seamus parecía estar sinceramente interesado en Blaise Zabini, por extraño que eso sonara.

-Siempre que nos encontramos y empiezo a hablar, él sólo dice que me calle y trata de impulsarme a tener sexo. Habitualmente lo hacemos, pero yo he empezado a alejarme. ¡No quiero ser sólo usado! Sé que tengo reputación de ser un poco putillo pero pensaba que él me respetaba… Pensaba que realmente me quería por mí.

-¿Has hablado con él de esto?- preguntó Draco, pensativo.

-Le dije que ya no era suficiente para mí y él dijo que debería madurar. Piensa que estoy tratando de convertirlo en un 'maldito Gryffindor' pero no es lo que pretendo. Yo sólo quiero que él sea…

-Quieres que te ame- susurró Harry, sonriéndole con tristeza.

Los ojos de Seamus se abrieron antes que hundiera su miseria en el sofá, asintiendo con cansancio.

-Sí.

-¿Estás enamorado de él?- preguntó Draco, impresionado.

-Sí… No quería enamorarme porque sé que él es un puto… pero lo hice. Creo que está acostándose con alguien más- gimió.

-Oh, Seamus- susurró Harry, levantándose y acercándose a abrazar a su amigo.

-Supongo que deseo algo como lo que tú tienes- dijo su amigo, aturdido.

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas contra su pecho mientras Seamus trataba de contenerlas. Le sonrió con tristeza a Draco, acunando a su amigo en sus brazos. Draco, extrañamente, no sintió celos. Sólo sentía tristeza. Blaise era alguien a quien amaba, y estaba arriesgando su felicidad por una aventura. Definitivamente, tendría un par de palabras con su amigo.

ºººººº

-¿Es todo, Lucius?- siseó Voldemort.

-Sí, mi Señor.

-Bien. Odiaría tener que castigarte- Voldemort sonrió.

Lucius permaneció impasible. Había aprendido que si permanecía inmutable, podía descubrir más que si preguntaba. Voldemort encontraba extrañamente divertido cuando alguien buscaba conocimiento… pero luego, probablemente pondría al curioso bajo la maldición cruciatus hasta que suplicara por misericordia. Era mejor esperar a que Voldemort solito diera las respuestas que requería.

-Dime, Lucius, ¿cómo está tu hijo político?

-Bien, mi Señor.

-¿El bebé?

-Saludable.

-Escuché que Potter había sufrido una caída- siseó Voldemort, la madera de su varita brillando con un destello de luz.

Una advertencia. Voldemort quería detalles o sería castigado.

-Se deslizó en su habitación y se golpeó la cabeza. Estuvo un tiempo inconsciente… no estábamos seguros de que sobreviviera- murmuró Lucius.

Voldemort lo miró con suspicacia.

-Es mejor que tu lealtad no flaquee, Lucius.

-No lo hará, mi Señor- prometió el hombre rubio, sabiendo en su interior que si se veía obligado a elegir, su familia, y especialmente su nieto, siempre estarían por encima de su Señor.

ººººººº

El día siguiente el caos hizo erupción en el mundo mágico. El Callejón Diagon, el centro del mundo mágico inglés, había sido atacado. Harry se congeló por la impresión, al lado de un Draco igualmente pálido. Parecía que temieran lo que vendría. Voldemort estaba preparando su tropa de Mortífagos.

-¿Puedo leer ese artículo?

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Draco, nervioso, sabiendo que Harry no debería estresarse.

-Sí- replicó Harry firmemente.

Draco se lo entregó.

" i b **_¡Tu Sabes Quien ataca!_** /b 

_La pasada noche, Tú Sabes Quien atacó el Callejón Diagon, el principal centro del mundo mágico en Inglaterra. El ataque comenzó poco después de la medianoche, y pronto fue evidente para los aurores que su principal objetivo era Gringott´s_

_Afortunadamente, el área no estaba tan concurrida como acostumbra. Sin embargo, hubieron muchos heridos, y cuarenta y siete brujas y magos resultaron muertos. Los aurores también sufrieron múltiples heridas, y Arthur Weasley, visto en la escena, confirmó que muchos de los aurores que aún seguían en el lugar estaban siendo atacados con maldiciones de todo tipo, incluidas las de Artes Oscuras._

_El Callejón Diagon fue reducido a escombros. El único edificio que permanece en pie es el propio Gringott's, donde Tú Sabes Quien estaba determinado a entrar. El Ministro de Magia dijo lo siguiente:_

_ b **No teníamos idea de que hubiera un ataque programado, y todo lo que podemos hacer es ofrecer nuestras sinceras condolencias a aquellas familias que perdieron a alguien en la lucha. Debemos estar preparados para sufrir nuevas pérdidas en el futuro, si queremos ganar esta guerra**. /b _

_Nuestra única esperanza reside en Harry Potter, quien ha derrotado al Señor Oscuro en numerosas oportunidades en el pasado. Pero, ¿Albus Dumbledore permitirá que El Niño Que Vivió participe, cuando es un hecho que tiene ocho semanas de embarazo, esperando un niño de Draco Malfoy? La respuesta todavía permanece sin descubrir. /i _

Harry dejó caer el diario sobre la mesa, mientras observaba con tristeza la foto de un Callejón Diagon destrozado. Draco alargó el brazo para tomar su mano, ofreciéndole apoyo y consuelo. Sabía que tomaría un rato para que Harry aceptara que él no era el culpable.

-No puedo dejar que ellos luchen solos, Draco. Lo sabes- susurró el moreno.

-Lo sé, amor. Pelearemos juntos- musitó Draco, acariciando su mejilla.

-No puedo permitir que él hiera a mi bebé, Draco- Harry estaba impactado, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

-En tanto yo viva, te prometo que nada dañará a ti ni a nuestro niño. Ambos estarán a salvo.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, sonriendo inseguro.

-Sin problema, amor.

Pero Harry sabía que ni siquiera Draco podría proporcionarle seguridad a su niño mientras Voldemort estuviera intentando dominar al mundo mágico. Nadie estaba seguro.

ººººººº

-¡Blaise!

Blaise se giró, mirando a Draco sorprendido. No había hablado con su amigo, sin Harry, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sonrió, notando que Harry no estaba a la vista. Se preguntó cuál sería el problema del rubio, pues era evidente que estaba ansioso sobre algo.

-¿Qué hubo?

-¿Por qué te estás comportando como un cretino?- preguntó Draco sin muchos rodeos.

Blaise lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?

-¿Qué?

-¡Pensé que te gustaba Finnigan!

-Es un buen polvo, lo admito. Tiene un culo grandioso.

-¿Qué?

Draco miró a su amigo fríamente, incapaz de creer que su actitud hacia un muchacho que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de él pudiera ser tan fría. Sabía que Blaise era un puto, frecuentemente se había referido a él como 'El Puto Slytherin', pero pensaba que al menos consideraba los sentimientos de Seamus. Pensaba que a Blaise realmente le gustaba el Gryffindor irlandés.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Draco?

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pensaba que al menos tenías algo de moral! ¡Estás saliendo con él!

-Yo salgo con todo el mundo- Blaise se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

-¿Así que estás durmiendo con otra gente a sus espaldas?- preguntó Draco, fríamente.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?- bufó Blaise.

-Cualquier cosa que moleste a Harry me molesta a mí. ¡Está embarazado, Blaise! ¡No puede estresarse!

-¿Y a él que le importa, en todo caso? ¡No es como si estuviera relacionado con Finnigan!

-¡Es su amigo!

-¿Y?

Draco trato de controlar su temperamento sin demasiado éxito.

-Pasa que él está contrariado porque tú estás jugando con los sentimientos de su amigo, y para ser honesto, pienso que al menos deberías comportarte con él. ¡Ni siquiera le hablas!

-Oh, ahora entiendo. ¿El mocoso irlandés fue a hablar con Harry?- bufó Blaise.

Draco lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué cambió, Blaise? Tú siempre has sentido algo por Seamus, y ahora alejas tu única oportunidad de felicidad…

-No soy de los que se quedan con una sola persona, Draco- murmuró Blaise, luciendo incómodo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces mantente alejado de Finnigan antes que me vea obligado a maldecirte- dijo Draco con voz fría, dando media vuelta y dejando a su amigo mirando tras él con los ojos tristes.

-Si sólo fuera tan simple, Draco.

ººººººº

Harry devoraba feliz otro chocolate. Para su gran deleite, Draco había ordenado algunos más a Hogsmeade. Miró al Veela, quien estaba tirado junto a él en el sofá, un libro abierto en su regazo y una mirada de concentración en sus ojos plateados.

Vaciló, no deseando distraer al otro muchacho de su lectura, pero después de unos momentos de silencio, sólo rotos por el suave ruido que hacia Draco al volver las páginas, Harry se encontró más allá del aburrimiento.

-¿Draco?

La atención del Veela se enfocó rápidamente en él y la intensa mirada de los ojos plateados estremeció a Harry. Se preguntó distraídamente si su bebé tendría los hermosos ojos de Draco…

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó el rubio, inclinándose ligeramente para emparejar sus ojos con los soñadores ojos verdes.

-Estoy aburrido- declaró Harry, sus ojos enfocándose en el rubio.

Draco parpadeó.

-¿Estás aburrido?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lees un libro?- sugirió Draco.

Harry lo miró irritado.

-¡Estoy harto de leer! ¡Estoy harto de estar sentado! ¡Estoy harto de dormir! ¡Estoy…

Harry estaba preparado para llevar su perorata hasta el fin de la lista, después de todo, estaba embarazado, por Merlín, y le estaba permitido quejarse de tanta injusticia. Estaba gordo, antojado de chocolate, con náuseas matutinas, y encima le habían prohibido volar o hacer nada de lo que él consideraba 'divertido' y Draco consideraba 'peligroso'

No estaba preparado para que los suaves labios de Draco capturaran los propios en un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo se derretía y su mente se hacía borrosa. Intentó recordar por qué estaban discutiendo pero no pudo… y no importaba… lo único importante eran los suaves labios y lengua de Draco…

Cuando el Veela finalmente se alejó, se divirtió al ver que su pareja estaba completamente ido, pegado a él con desesperación. Cuando un par de intensos ojos verdes, ardiendo con lujuria, se encontraron con los suyos, Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez.

-Vamos a la cama, amor- susurró el rubio.

Harry, quien todavía miraba fijamente los labios de Draco, con el deseo de sentirlos de nuevo contra los propios, asintió, antes de seguir ansiosamente a su amado al interior de la habitación.

Continuará… o eso esperamos.

**Bueno, queridos magos y brujas, con esto nos emparejamos con la autora. Ahora nos resta esperar. En el relato original aparecen 46 capítulos, pero los últimos 4 son sólo notas de autor.**

**Según su última nota, su abuelito murió hace unos meses y ella ha estado viajando a Francia para ayudar a su abuela. Sin embargo, prometió seguir la historia muy pronto. Esperamos que pueda hacerlo y estaremos al pendiente de cualquier actualización.**

**Nuestro sincero agradecimiento a Mariza, Lara, Ale, Ailuj (¿dónde te escondes, cariño?) Lilith van garreth, Afuchar3, Eri mond licht, Diggori, FeFiiiTah Malfoy Potter, Bishoujo Hentai, Cerdo Volador, Mariet Malfoy Snape, Susi..yo, YO, Sesshy Kachy, AlmaRosaNS y Zeiriyu por sus hermosos comentarios y por todo el apoyo y la paciencia que nos tienen.**

**A todos los que nos siguen leyendo, los queremos un montón.**

**Un abrazo enorme y espero como ustedes, que Frizzy pueda actualizar pronto. Cuando eso suceda, nos volveremos a ver en esta traducción**

**Besotes**

**Alima21 **


End file.
